The Mask
by E.Knuxs
Summary: "Logic is not ruled by love, and by extension, love cannot be explained through logic" (chpt. 18) ... When left alone Hyūga Hinata finds a new strength within herself. Pushing to her very limits she rises to the top. However, now that she's there, she catches the eye of many dangerously powerful shinobi. (rewriting - see Entangled)
1. Will of Fire

**This is my fist Fanfiction! Im just trying to set up some background here in the fist few chapters. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**The _italicized _words represent the characters thoughts. **

**Chapter 1**

_Stronger._

_Faster._

_Bigger._

_Better._

_Stronger._

_Faster._

_Big…_

A stifled sob escaped the blue haired beauty's lips as she crashed to her knees, the mind-numbing mantra crashing down with her.

"No!" she cried weakly through trebling lips. The hours of brutal training and the events prior finally crashing down on the normally optimistic girl.

_I lost my clan. My team. And now Naruto. Why? Why am I always left alone? Why am I never good enough?_

Hinata couldn't forget - no matter how hard she tried - the gut wrenching feeling of finding out that the love of her life had found love in the arms of another girl. She wanted to be happy for him, that the teammate he always loved finally reciprocated those feelings, but she couldn't. After all the pain she had suffered throughout her life this was just the straw that broke the camels back. She had nothing left to strive for anymore. Nothing left to push her to get up in the morning.

All that was left was the looming felling of despair and loneliness.

%%%%%

The wind whistled and danced with the trees before coming to brush along the pale complexion of the sleeping fourteen year old. Hinata woke to this feeling, a feeling of calm, before recalling the dreary night before. The feelings of dread and abandonment came back and Hinata prepared herself for another plethora tears. But, nothing came. Using her bruised and battered hands she pushed herself off of the crumbling ground to stand stiffly. The world looked just a little bit different from her eyes today. The minuscule change was disorienting for the young girl.

Looking around she recognized the familiar territory of Training Ground C. Hinata took in the damaged post before her, the two on each side not nearly as warn out. Absentmindedly she stretched and curled her fingers, a slight burn radiating from the freshly torn skin.

Hinata stared blankly, confused by her lack of emotional response to both the psychological and physical pain that plagued her. Her father for years had been trying to kill the roots of her emotions that were planted deep into her vey soul, so why did they now choose to wither away? Instead of over thinking the ironic turn her life had made she tried to memorize this feeling. Because this was how a ninja should feel.

Emotions aside and logic in the forefront of her mind she knew now what she must do - make them regret it. She needed to become stronger. Strong enough that respect would be demanded whenever she entered a room. A person like that would never be looked down on or worse, overlooked, again. Instead of having to be protected she would protect them. She would become the strength that she had always looked for from others: Naruto, Neji, her father.

Hinata stalked forwards and absentmindedly went through the few hand signs that caused all of the new damage of the training post to be reversed. With the crisp wood once again free of any blemishes, she turned and walked away from the training grounds. Hinata jumped up quickly and efficiently to the nearest stable tree branch, with a burst of chakra she gained her momentum allowing her to then bound from one brach to the next.

Hinata knew she needed to hurry, knew that this courage wouldn't last long. She had one destination in mind and nothing would stop her from getting there: the Hokage Tower.

A few minutes passed before out of her peripheral a heart warming sight caught her attention. A group of children from the Leaf were causing a slight havoc in the streets below with their innocent game of tag. Their bright smiles and their squeals of laughter caused a small smile to slip pass her newly found mask of indifference. Hinata internally shook her head at herself, _I will always be me._ This was more than just a passing thought this was a promise for her future.

Hinata found herself slightly out of breath as she looked straight up at the familiar red of the Hokage tower. The building always represented hope and strength in Hinata's eyes. Even with the red dulling from the scorching sun's rays and the paint chipping under natures harsh storms the building still stood tall. _Maybe in the future I can help repaint the building,_ she thought happily while still maintaining her stoic appearance.

Hinata glided through the hallways with ease, no one from the newly promoted chunin to the elite jounin even glancing in her direction. Taking in the scene she hoped somewhere in the near future the shinobi that roamed around her now would be staring at her in admiration Only if she _allowed_ for herself to be seen of course. Hinata turned the corner and took the last few steps up to the office door of the Hokage. Taking one last calming breath she rapped three times, surprising even herself with the confidence the strong sound exuded.

"Come in" a deep raspy voice commanded absentmindedly.

Hinata pushed the door open, a small screech coming from the old hinges. After entering Hinata bowed deeply at the waist, before looking straight into the eyes of the man in front of her. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Hinata acknowledged politely, her soft tone a stark difference to the hard look of determination in her light violet eyes.

Hiruzen nodded lightly with a slight smile, admiring the strength that the usually timid girl was showing. He of course took notice of the lack of stutter and was wondering what caused for the change. _I will have to look into that later._

His all knowing eyes stared back with a tenderness that hid all of the painful memories that lie beneath them. Not waiting a moment he inquisitively responded, "Now what can I do for you this fine morning Hinata? You are not one to meet with me without a purpose."

Hinata clenched her fists at her side for extra courage. "You are right Hokage-sama. I wish to push my training farther due to the recent transpiring with my team and my position in the Hyūga clan," she replied with conviction.

Hiruzen's face softened slightly at the recall of events, for her clan to place blame upon her for the fall-apart of team 8 was disconcerting. At those times family is crucial in the healing process and yet she was shunned instead.

"How do you wish to do this?" he inquired.

Happy to not be immediately shut down, Hinata's confidence grew and she quickly replied, "By requesting training from the other current Jounin leaders. I know that missions must be taken in groups of three, but if ever a member is unable, I would be able to fill in efficiently due to my knowledge of the team after training with them. Also having a kunoichi with multiple skills in varying fields would prove to be a great asset to The Leaf in the future."

Hiruzen's smile grew large causing his eyes to crinkle at the sides and his laugh lines to protrude._ This is the first time I've heard her talk so much, the Will of Fire is growing exponentially inside of her spirt, _he thought proudly. _She is rising to the challenge._ He got up calmly and turned around to take in the view of his precious village, this view always allowed for a sense of peace to wash over him, and a reminder of what he was working so hard for. "Hinata."

"Y-yes." Hinata kicked herself mentally for allowing her anxiety to return her stutter at such a pivotal moment.

"What you have done just now proves to me how bright your Will of Fire shines within your soul. You are taking your pains and sorrows and turning them into strength to protect your village. I am incredibly proud of you."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and her hands at her sides unclenched. She couldn't stop the timid smile and light blush from appearing on her face from the rare compliment.

"That is why" Hiruzen continued "I am accepting your request." He turned around in time to see Hinata in another deep bow, her her bangs covering her eyes from his view.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for this opportunity. I hope I will not let you down." Hinata said passionately.

"Of course you won't, I have complete faith in you Hinata," Hiruzen countered before once again making eye contact. "However, I have a slight change to your proposition. Your teachers will not only be Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake, but also a select few specially selected Anbu members and myself."

Hinata's eyes bulged slightly at the news that the Hokage himself wanted to assist her in her training. _I never thought that all I had to do was ask and voice my concerns for them to be dealt with. I always just thought they would see me as a nuisance._

Chuckling slightly at her reaction he proceeded. "In due time I will also send you on a mission to find your final teacher - of course if you can persuade anyone else to train you that is welcomed as well - Senju Tsunade. Tsunade is excellent in medical ninjutsu and will…" he let out a small cough, "_should_ be a great sensei; she is not only the first Hokage's granddaughter, but also my old student and one of the legendary sannin. Knowing both how to harm and how to heal will separate you from the rest and can also be therapeutic. You will see why in the future."

"I understand. When will I be able to start training?" Hinata asked calmly yet curiously.

"Tomorrow. You will start with team Gai in order to build up strength, stamina, and of course taijutsu. This will go on for one month as you will need a strong base before pushing further. After this month you will work with team Asuma in order to work on teamwork as well your mental capability for planning operations and recovering information; this will go on for two weeks. Subsequent to this you will join with team Kakashi where you will be developing your ninjutsu and genjutsu. During this time I will assign Kakashi to provide private training sessions." Hiruzen chuckled slyly. "I also recommend you use the jealousy that Sasuke will develop, by you receiving these private sessions, to persuade him to spar with you regularly; going against the Sharingan will exponentially increase your fighting ability. This is all to lead you up to the upcoming Chunin Exams. No other Genin from our village will be participating due to its location away from the village, but I want to push you to advance."

Hinata swallowed nervously, her ever lacking confidence starting to get the best of her. The self doubt began to grow from the pit of her stomach, evolving into anxiety and even a little fear. However, these feelings stopped abruptly with the recognition of how much faith the Hokage must truly have in her to allow her these great opportunities. This thought hardened her resolve permanently and a new feel of excitement began to hungrily crawl up instead and consume her mind.

"I will contact all of those assisting you in the next two months later today. At 4:00pm I would recommend getting yourself aquatinted with team Gai in order to have a more productive start tomorrow," Hiruzen recommended before adding, "I know you are not on the best terms with Hyūga Neji, but you will need to put aside personal matters to be more proficient in your training. Think of it as side training to control your emotions if that helps."

Hiruzen's stance immediately softened after determining a plan for the young kunoichi, he got swept up in the potential and forgot he was talking to a child, even if the child was a shinobi. He waved his hand in a motion that told her to come to his side and he ushered them both to look out the window while placing a reassuring hand on Hinata's head.

Hiruzen spoke softly, "This is what you will be working for. The safety of our village; all of the innocent people who only wish to live peaceful lives." He looked down at her, "I believe in you Hinata, times will get hard but never forget that. Never forget that confidence and that Will of Fire you showed me today."

%%%%%

The irritating buzzing of an alarm clock woke Hinata up in a daze. She looked out of the window of her tiny home to still see a few stray stars in the sky, no doubt sunrise was still about an hour away. Hinata always loved looking up at the stars at night, but there was a surreal beauty about seeing them in the pale blue of the morning sky that she couldn't help but enjoy.

Groggily getting out of bed she recalled the day prior when she met the members who would be her new team for the next month. The only person she knew on the team was her cousin Neji - the Hyūga prodigy. They never got along well, but yesterday, after all the looks and comments of disgust and resentment, she thought she saw a slight twinkle of respect in his blank eyes. This was after he found out that it was her desire to push herself to her outermost limits.

Then there was the Jounin leader of the group Maito Gai. He was definitely interesting. Dressed in a spandex, bright green, and way to revealing jumpsuit, paired with distinct bushy eyebrows and a defined bowl cut, interesting, was the only way to describe him. That and youthfully exuberant!

Rock Lee was the other male on the team and Gai-sensei's mini-me. He was dressed in the same bright green jumpsuit and the bowl cut to match. The interesting thing about Lee was that he could only use taijutsu making him overall expert in the field.

_I will have to find a way to persuade him to spar with me, _Hinata mulled over while tying her weapons pouch to her right leg, over top of her dark blue capri pants.

Lastly, there was Tenten, the weapons mistress. With her hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head Hinata could tell that she meant nothing but business when it came to her training; most girls wore their hair down to still give off an air of femininity, where as Tenten didn't appear to have that concern. It was admirable.

Recalling this Hinata ran quickly into the bathroom to pin a few stray locks off of her face while still allowing her bangs to flow freely in front. Her hair didn't prove to be much of a distraction, it framed her face nicely going just below her jaw line and didn't get in the way of her training. She did a once over in the mirror and stopped when she remembered she wasn't wearing her signature sweater. But, she still refused to wear it. With the training that they were doing today a baggy sweater would only hinder her mobility and she refused to be held back any longer.

Hinata left her apartment a good hour early in order to warm up properly before hand; she was warned of the intensity and did not want to risk becoming injured so early on.

She arrived at the training ground taking in the surreal beauty around her. The evergreen trees were a crisp green signalling the summer months. The sky was a pale blue with streaks of orange, yellow and red spreading through the sky due to the early morning sun rise. It was truly an incredible sight. _Perhaps training this early has more than just one advantage._

With that thought, Hinata started a vigorous warmup that included a brief jog around Training Ground C, followed by the stinging pain of stretching out her stiff muscles, and finishing with meditation to become tuned-in to the environment.

She got up to the sound of approaching feet and looked to see Gai-sensei and Lee with bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good morning Hinata! What beautiful morning this is to get in some training! Oh and you definitely proved your youthful spirit coming here so early!" Gai proclaimed excitedly.

Hinata could have sworn her ears were about to bleed from hearing someone so loud, so early, in the morning.

Before she could respond Lee jumped in, "I agree, Gai-sensei! But, I will not be out done. Oh no! I shall run around the track on my hands until the rest of the team arrives!" He jogged over to the edge before flipping effortlessly onto his hands to start his laps.

Hinata stared after the ball of energy and couldn't stop a small smile from dancing on her face at his antics. That was until Gai-sensei called her attention once again, this time with a more serious, yet still energetic, tone.

"I just want to warn you Hinata that I will not be going easy on you today. I will push even more than I push the others on my team because Lord Hokage has told me how imperative your success is to the village." He paused dramatically before getting into his 'good guy' pose. "GOOOD LUCK HINATA! I will push your youthful spirit to the limits!"

Hinata's smile deepened, her passion once again appearing in her eyes, when she replied in an sweetly sly tone, "I would not have it any other way, Gai-sensei."

Gai was about to add a few more words of 'wisdom' only to be fortunately interrupted by Neji and Tenten appearing on the training ground.

"Hinata-sama," Neji acknowledge with a slight bow.

"Please Neji-san," Hinata retorted, "we are teammates. That isn't my title anymore, there is no need for formalities."

Neji was slightly taken aback, not only by her lack of stutter, but with the fact that no one from the Main Branch of the Hyūga Clan had ever said such words to him, even if her current position was questionable. No one was aloud to speak of Hinata in the Hyūga Compound - not even question her whereabouts. Only those from the Main Branch knew the entire truth of what happened to the supposed heiress and they definitely weren't going to be sharing. The only reason Neji would be allowed to interact with Hinata was because it was a direct order from the Hokage, however, he was still not looking forward to the repercussions when he returned _home_ to his cage.

"Of course Hinata, and I look forward to working with you." Surprising himself, he actually spoke the truth.

Hinata turned her attention to Tenten, "Good morning Tenten-chan."

"Good morning," Tenten smiled a toothy grin. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally have another girl on the team," she beamed exaggeratedly.

Before anyone else could respond Lee appeared beside the group almost out of thin air yelling his pride for his accomplishment, "I have completed my laps and worked up a fierce appetite for an even greater challenge! Gai-sensei, what will we be doing to train our bodies into peak physical condition today!"

Both Neji and Tenten sighed, apparently used to this 'enthusiasm' by now. Tenten her sigh with a telling look at Hinata, as if saying, _'You see what I mean?'_

Hinata only smiled timidly, secretly glad that Lee had brought a much needed start to their training day. _I have a lot of work to do. _

Following this thought Hinata put on her newly found mask of indifference knowing this was the best way to improve at a rapid rate. _Emotions will just slow me down._ Her eyes glazed over; the warmth replaced with cunning, the sympathy replaced with indifference.

Her knew team members noticed this stark change and immediately became both curious and concerned with this newly found emotional control but thought better of bringing it up. They all knew what it took to be a shinobi.

By the end of the day Hinata was dripping with sweat, her clothes soaked in a disgusting way causing it to cling to her skin. Her muscles ached, her eyes burned, and she was mentally exhausted from pushing past her own preconceived limitations multiple times that day. Her own stubbornness prevented her from stopping and her own competitiveness pushed her to always take the training one step beyond her team mates. Hinata knew she had gained everyone's respect that day. And it felt amazing.

Now that the official training day was over Hinata removed her stoic mask and a prideful smile plastered onto her face. However, she knew her day was not over yet, not if she wanted to make Chunin in two months.

She looked around inquisitively, only stopping when she found the man she was looking for; Lee. The man whom would be her new sparring partner for the next month, even if he didn't know it yet.

Hinata walked over timidly, her fear of rejection ever so apparent as it began to manifest itself once again. Years of self-deprecation and self-loathing could not be washed away in a single night. Looking up at Lee with bashful eyes and her fingers poking together in a nervous habit she could never seem to break she stuttered meekly, "s-sorry to bother you Lee-kun, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparing with me?" She quickly added, "I-If it's not to much to ask."

Lee was taken aback by the different Hinata he saw in front of him. Never before had he seen such a strong woman in training turn into such a shy and nervous girl in casual conversation. _She is either perfectly suited to become a shinobi… or it will destroy her, _Lee thought morbidly. However, never one to decline a challenge, Lee accepted, and observed her emotions slide away again when she slid gracefully into the typical Hyūga battle stance.

Wanting to get the most out of the spar Hinata attacked first. She darted forward feinting an attack to the chest with her right hand while her left hand, gleaming with light blue chakra, aimed for his right shoulder.

Lee's quick reflexes prevented this hit while swivelling on his heal to kick Hinata into the nearest tree twenty feet away. Lee didn't even see her get up before she was back in front of him. Her movements were more like a dance than of a martial art, her hands gliding through the air gracefully before turning into daggers aimed at the most vital chakra points.

The fight only lasted three minutes before Hinata was on the ground with a fist barely an inch away from her face.

Hinata exhaled, "you win Lee-kun".

Jumping off of her, while offering her a hand up, Lee plastered a huge grin on his round face. "That was very good Hinata-chan! You blocked off a few of my chakra points in my arm."

With that reminder Hinata efficiently unblocked the chakra points still maintaining her neutral expression. She looked up at him with more of that fierce determination flowing through them. "I would like to ask you to become my sparring partner for the next month. I need to drastically improve my taijutsu abilities."

"Of course Hinata-chan, I would love to try turning some of my youthful abilities towards teaching. Yosh!" He paused in contemplation, "I have two conditions though."

Hinata nodded acceptingly.

"First," he bellowed, "you must train in my style, not in the way of the Hyūga. Second, you must wear the ankle weights I bring for you tomorrow for the remaining month."

Contemplating his conditions Hinata realized training in something other than the Hyūga fighting technique would be incredibly beneficial. _It would really through off opponents who once they see my eyes expect me to fight like a Hyūga. The Hyūga techniques could just be a last resort, maybe I can even modify them. And I honestly don't really want to rely on their methods anymore._

Removing her emotional mask once again, while thinking she was starting to feel bipolar, a bright smile lit up her eyes, "I accept Lee-kun."

%%%%%

The month went by in a blur, even though at the time every fourteen hour long training day felt like her own personal days were long, the training hard, but the rate of improvement made it well worth it. Hinata was always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave, and today, her last day, was no different. She had just finished effortlessly running fifty laps around the village to stop in the familiar training ground. Taking advantage of the serenity, she plopped down into the centre and began her morning meditation.

Hinata loved to meditate. She felt like her senses peaked, as if she saw more than she ever could with her all seeing Byakugan. She could smell the luscious flowers almost half a kilometre away. She could hear the rushing water of a stream she knew to be past the forest edge. She could even feel the energy flowing around her. W_hat… what is this energy?_ She scrunched her eye brows together in thought._ It feels like it is connected to everything. It's everywhere. It can't be chakra, can it? What is it? Maybe…_

Before she could analyze it further, she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she sensed a familiar green ball of warm chakra bounce towards her, one that she instantly recognized.

"Good morning Lee-kun" Hinata said with a slight smile, her eyes closed in a relaxed manner.

"Ah, you always do impress me with your wonderfully youthful senses. Yosh! I am just so proud at how far you have come this past month," Lee praised happily.

Sighing at the dramatic tone he was using, but still unable to suppress a giggle, Hinata got up and smiled bashfully at her teammate and now one of her closest friends. "I couldn't have done it with out you Lee-kun."

Lee put on his 'good guy pose' before scooping up Hinata into a bone crushing while wishing her well for her up coming training with team Asuma. A stray tear made its way down his face as he talked about children growing up too fast. Hinata just continued to giggle as she was held off of the ground.

This was how the remaining team members saw them only a few seconds later. Neji made quick work of removing the bundle of energy from his cousin; he had found himself becoming closer and more protective of her over the past month. He glared menacingly at Lee before turning his attention to Hinata "I wish you luck as well Hinata. Your strength has improved exponentially this past month. I look forward to sparring against you in a few months, if you keep up at this rate I may find it a challenge."

With this being the closest thing to a complement her elder cousin had ever given her she could not stop the tomato red face that appeared while spluttering, "T-t-thank you Neji-neesan."

His eyes softened fractionally, before stoically nodding and turning his attention to the scenery around him in an attempt to not make eye contact.

Tenten smirked at the usual response of her _emotionally challenged_ teammate. "Same goes for me Hinata, you definitely owe me a spar in the future," she added playfully "usually Lee took all your time."

"Of course," Hinata smiled, "I will look forward to it."

Much to busy with their goodbyes to their new teammate and friend they failed to notice two powerful presences watching them from a distance.

"She is a youthful one that Hinata!"

A deep voice chuckled. "Yes, I have to agree with you. From that day in my office one month ago to now she has not lost her drive, nor her passion. I continue to see great potential in her."

Hiruzen and Gai were talking casually about the new prodigy in their midsts. The wind was blowing around them and calming their senses with its early morning air.

Gai continued with his praise, "Hinata has improved greatly, even one upping Neji in a few of our training sessions. Not only that, but with Lee's help she has individualized her taijutsu style, a mix of the Hyūga style, my own style, and her own impressive additions. It is unlike anything I have seen before."

A bright smile crossed Hiruzen's face. "Alright, let's go over. I want her to get reacquainted with team Asuma before the end of the day."

%%%%%

_Edited - June 15, 2015_


	2. Forced Rivalry

**Hi :) Thank you to those who have followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! I couldn't wait to post the next chapter because of your support. The next chapter will probably take longer to upload though. Which leads me to my question... would you prefer faster updates and shorter chapters, or vice versa, or just go with what works best with the story? Let me know! Enjoy, and please review :D**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata walked politely next to the Hokage with a slight smile on her face. She was excited to be reunited with a few of her old classmates. Not knowing where they were meeting she looked around at the bustling marketplace they had just entered. Adults were laughing with one another, children were playing tag in the streets, Hinata couldn't help but relax slightly. It was a beautiful day.

The smell of barbecue sifted through the warm summer air. It was the perfect combination of sweet and savoury causing her mouth to water in excitement. Hiruzen ushered Hinata towards the restaurant. She was a little confused at first until she saw her soon to be teammates sitting together enjoy an early lunch.

"Hinata!" Ino hollered at the sight of her old friend.

Yamanaka Ino was a true beauty. She had blond hair that flowed to her mid-back candescently with light blue eyes that matched the clear blue sky. She was tall and thin and shone with a confidence that Hinata couldn't help but wish she had.

"Ino-chan, it is nice to see you again" Hinata responded politely. "Good mooring, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun" she added with a nod and shy smile.

The two boys nodded their reply.

Akimichi Choji was the larger of the two boys with a rounder face and bigger belly; this was to accommodate for his clan's specific jutsu. Hinata would always see him munching happily on a bag of potato chips, and after seeing what he did to the last person who tried to take away those chips, she knew well enough not to touch his food.

Then there was Nara Shikamaru. The lazy genius. Shikamaru had one of the greatest minds of their generation under that spiky black hair of his, but he preferred to spend his times starring at the clouds. It took nothing short of an invasion to get him to start working.

This team was just as 'interesting' as team Gai, and she loved it.

Sarutobi Asuma, the jounin leader, nodded a curt hello to his father, Hiruzen, before turning to his team, "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru meet your new teammate for the next two weeks, Hyūga Hinata."

Choji and Ino gasped slightly, where as Shikamaru only lifted his left eyebrow up in intrigue.

Hiruzen quickly followed, "Yes, for the next two weeks, you all will be training with Hinata, because of this you will be off of missions. I hope you will all help her out in anyway you can." He took a brief pause, "I also have a request for you all to teach Hinata individually."

"What could we teacher her, Hokage-sama? We are all only chunin," Ino rebuffed.

He chuckled, "As I was going to say, I have conversed with your clan leaders and they have given you permission teach Hinata specific information from each of you clans repertoire."

Shikamaru's brain began to work instantly. _Never before has a clan jutsu ever been allowed to be taught to an outsider. They must have something planned for Hinata regarding her future shinobi status in the village. But, based on her innocent demeanour, I don't think she knows how vital she is. _

He was about to murmur his signature catch phrase before Hinata beat him to it with a giggle escaping her lips while playfully asking, "That is, if it's not to 'troublesome' Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up to the far top right corner of the room to hide the newly formed blush dusting his face, the others just burst out laughing.

"Haha, I like her," Asuma concluded, with a big grin on his face. Shikamaru was like a son to him, he respected anyone who could get a rise out of the usually indifferent boy. _This should be good for him._

As quickly as the meeting began an Anbu appeared out of thin air whispering no doubt important information into the Hokage's ear before vanishing.

"Well I must be going. Ino you will be teaching Hinata your mind transfer jutsu. Shikamaru, your shadow possession jutsu. Choji, you will show Hinata how to make you signature food pills. I hope to see great progress and I thank you again." He hastily made his exit walking out the front door of the restaurant.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru murmured, and the whole group erupted into laughter once again.

%%%%%

Hinata had already been training with team Asuma for a week now. By this time she understood the basics of the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu - Ino had been a surprisingly good teacher - and could reproduce the Akimichi Clan's most basic food pills - Choji had a deep interest in this particular field. She was just itching to put her own spin of the knew tools she had learned, a good habit she picked up from the her time training with team Gai. Gai always told her that to surpass the rest you need to take something old and make it new; there is no such thing as a new idea anymore, just a different interpretation and development of the old. But, she couldn't fulfil her habit just yet, she still had training with Shikamaru-kun. _Of course he would offer to be the last one to train me. I don't think he'll ever change. He was probably hoping we would run out of time and he wouldn't have to train me. _Hinata giggled at her thoughts. Knowing she was probably correct in her assumption.

Not that Hinata would ever flaunt it, but she was always one of the highest marked students in her class at the academy. She was always neck and neck with Sakura Haruno, the Kunoichi on team Kakashi, for the top. She never really cared if she was considered the best, just wanted to be the best that she could be. However, now she new that that wasn't good enough.

Hinata walked on the Nara compound to see Shikamaru-kun lying on the front lawn. The house was beautiful. It was simplistic and calming, not uptight like the Hyūga compound. There was a colour scheme of black and white with large sliding shōji doors blocking her view from the inside - at least without the use of her byakugan.

While Hinata was taking in the scenery she walked up to the lounging boy and plopped down beside him. She soon mirrored his position, laying on her back with one knee bent up and the other casually draped overtop.

After what felt like ten minutes, she commended almost soundlessly, "Now I see why you enjoy this so much Shikamaru-kun. Just watching the clouds move through the sky to the will of the wind gives you a sense of freedom."

The normally uninterested boy was pulled out of his own thoughts by that comment. _That's exactly what feel too when I lay here. Maybe we are more a like than I originally thought, she's definitely not like other girls her age. _He turned his head over to see the girl he just learned to relate to smiling slightly at the radiant shade of blue in the sky and the cotton pillow that floated through it. He smirked.

"Well, let's get to work" Shikamaru stated.

Hinata almost choked at this incredibly out of character comment but thought better of reacting in anyway, just incase he changed his mind. She just settled for a quiet, "Hai" before they began their training.

Shikamaru's intelligence was definitely not just confined to being an incredible tactician, he was also an incredible teacher. He made everything seem easy and effortless. _It makes sense though, he would want to find the easiest possible way to do something. _

In the end it only took her an hour to get down the basics of the Nara Clan's signature Shadow Possession Jutsu. They both figured out that, at this time, the longest she could maintain the hold for was thirty seconds; her goal was to make it another minute by the end of the week. When she told Shikamaru this he was a little skeptical, but something about her made him change his mind. He believed in her, and her quiet determination.

"Ok, well that's good for today then, I guess." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head uncomfortably before continuing, "we can play a game of shogi if you want. I know the Hokage-sama wanted you to develop your strategical skills for missions and I find shogi helps me sometimes."

Hinata wiped her brow of her dripping sweat and nodded silently her reply. She was curios about how she managed to capture the Nara boy's usually divided attention.

They played for almost two hours in the shade of the large oak tree in the far corner of the Nara training ground. This was the longest Hinata had seen him focus on anything, of course his facial expression remained neutral, but she had always been good at reading how people were actually feeling. It's all in their eyes.

They played a total of five games; Shikamaru winning four and Hinata winning one. This was the first time the genius had ever lost against playing against someone other than his father, his eyes bulged out of his head slightly when he realized there was no chance for victory on their fifth match.

"W-well" Hinata mumbled still in shock over her unexpected victory, "I have to go meet Asuma-sensei for training n-now." She looked up to the sun blazing down directly over head that indicated it was noon.

Shikamaru smirked nonchalantly. "Ya sure, but you better come around again. You can't just beat me and run away."

Hinata's face turned fifty shades of red before choking out, "I-I-I w-would like that." She turned to walk away but only got a few steps before she remember the manners that were embedded into her since birth. "Thank you, Shikamaru-kun, for all the help" was all she said before running off towards the communal training grounds.

"Troublesome."

%%%%%

Hinata arrived at the training grounds quickly and efficiently, using the trip there to warm-up. Asuma still wasn't there yet so she decided to work on her stamina for maintaining the Shadow Possession Jutsu she had just learned.

Activating her byakugan effortlessly the concentrating Kunoichi observed her surroundings in the 359 degree bubble her eyes provided for her. She spotted her target, a small light brown chipmunk with three black stripes down its back.

Almost immediately after recognition her hands rapidly performed the necessary hand signs. The stark black shadow extend from Hinata curving in the direction of the motionless unaware animal. Using the knowledge that Shikamaru had provided her, she worked out how far she could go on a single stretched shadow and planned accordingly. The chipmunk was approximately 100 metres northwest of her, she could make each shadow could go 40 metres as of now, meaning she would have to connect to the shadow of the large oak tree 38 metres away and then to the shadow of the one of the wooden training posts. All of this was worked out in a matter of seconds. Hinata smiled when she connected to her target.

Hinata had been holding the jutsu for 45 seconds when her hold was lost. She let out a large sigh as she put her hands exhaustedly on her knees while trying to regain her breath. Sweat dripping of her forehead and onto the crisp grass below when she suddenly sensed a familiar presence.

"That's pretty impressive considering you just learned that jutsu today. It took Shikamaru almost three months to reach that length," a deep voice praised.

Hinata stood up straight, no longer showing signs of exhaustion, allowing a small smile to brighten her features. "H-Hai, well I couldn't have developed this far without him, h-he is an excellent teacher and makes everything incredibly simple. What will we be working on today Asuma-sensei?" Hinata was impatient to begin she was fully warmed-up now and curious about what new technique she'd get to learn, not that her curiosity was fully shown.

Asuma didn't respond verbally. Instead he pulled out a standard issue kunai and flung it into one of the nearby trees. Surprisingly though it didn't stop when it hit the thick bark, it passed right through leaving a hole in its wake. He recognized the look of confusion in her young eyes. "Activate your byakugan and watch again," he advised with a nod.

With her byakugan awakened she watched in interest as she saw her temporary sensei's chakra flare and distribute into the sharp edge he was holding. When it hit the intended target the chakra pushed outwards leading to the larger area of destruction. Immediately her mind started soaring with the possibilities of such an idea. It was similar to the Gentle Fist Style, but never once did anyone in the Hyūga Clan mention drawing the chakra out past the body. The possibilities were endless. Hinata shivered in anticipation of her solo training later on in the day where she could develop her new idea.

Hinata grabbed a kunai out of her weapons pouch twirling it around the index finger of her right hand casually until she gripped it firmly and with determination. She was one the best Kunoichi when it came to chakra control, everything in the Hyūga style required her to be. She settled backwards with bent knees while drawing her left leg with her.

Hinata prepared as if she were going to strike with her hands, but when her chakra reached the border between her skin and the cold steel of the kunai she pushed it outwards even further with a sudden flare of her chakra. Her beautiful sky blue chakra suddenly covered the kunai and, before she lost it, she flung it forwards to the tree in front of her. The damage was almost identical to Asuma's.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Asuma murmured while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Hinata slid up from her pose and turned towards her sensei with a shy smile. "I just pictured the kunai as an extension of my Gentle Fist technique. I didn't know if it would work though" she timidly responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Haha, well I guess it did! Now I know why my old man likes you so much!"

Hinata blushed at the praise while trying hard not to push her forefingers together in a nervous habit she'd been trying to kick. "I have been very fortunate for all of Hokage-sama's help, as well as all of you who have agreed to help" she added in thanks.

Asuma chuckled, "Don't mention it. This actually worked out perfectly. I have to meet someone in a bit, so I'm glad you were such a quick learner. Why don't you just continue to work on developing the skill further. Be creative, I know you want to."

Hinata nodded an affirmative. "Thank you, Asuma-sensei. I will see you tomorrow." She paused, "Oh, and tell Kurenai I say hi."

Now, it was Asuma's turn to blush. He mumbled almost incoherently, "Just like Shikamaru; too damn observant." A bit louder he added, "Ya, I will. See you tomorrow" before jumping up into the trees toward town.

Hinata giggled to herself. She originally wasn't going to tease Asuma-sensei, but after he called her out on her excitement to try out her new idea for a technique, she knew she had to let him know she could read him just as well.

Hinata plopped down almost immediately into her regular meditative pose of one leg crossed over the other with her hands in her lap. She began to plan the ideas of her new technique. _If I can get my chakra strong enough to protrude outwards around the kunai constantly, that would be a good first step. Then if I can somehow maintain that shape without the kunai and apply it to my gentle fist I can sever chakra points instead of just blocking them! I don't think I can control the technique well enough by the Chunin Exams but… _

Hinata's thoughts were cut short by the intrusion of a kunai in her senses. Using the reflexes she developed with Gai-sensei she jumped and rolled in record time. Her eyes opened to the sight of a kunai embedded into the exact place she was just sitting. Before she could even think of activating her Byakugan the man who was targeting her jumped off of one one the many trees in the thick forest and into view.

"U-U-Uchiha-san" she gasped in confusion.

"Fight me" the dark haired male demanded.

"W-what? I'm n-not…"

Before Hinata could even stammer out the rest of her sentence the male in question darted forwards. He was in front of her within a blink of her large moon-like eyes.

He went in for a punch, but Hinata was quicker dodging and countering with a kick to his abdomen that he block with his strong hands. She worked on instinct and reflexes alone at this point just trying to keep up with the seemingly crazed man. He went for a kick next, she took this opportunity to jump backwards putting a large space between them.

Hinata had a small smile when looking up at her current target before putting her mask of indifference on face. It had been too long since she had pushed herself far enough to require to shut down her crippling sympathy - crippling for a ninja, one who has to kill to survive. She looked him dead in the eyes and noticed how they narrowed slightly, no doubt notice the change of her aura; that of one from a confused girl, to an excited Kunoichi, who was looking for a good spar.

This time it was her turn to attack. She shot forwards in a burst of speed while reaching into her pocket for a kunai. She was behind him in the next moment, kunai swinging forwards, until it met with a familiar clang. She was confused at first of how he kept up with her speed; that was until she saw the blood red eyes staring back at her.

At this moment she truly felt honoured; the highest ranking shinobi in her academy thought of her highly enough to not hold back. She knew without a doubt, a little over a month ago, she would have already been unconscious on the ground. _I can not disappoint. I will use this to become stronger. I have to become stronger._

In order to not seem rude, she too activated her blood line trait. When she did this she almost swore she saw a smirk come from the illustrious man.

Their blades began to do a dance of their own, with the clang clang clang producing a melodious tune. This went on for a few minutes until Hinata thought of adding her newly learned technique to the mix. Sending chakra up from her core and into the kunai that played on the tips of her fingers she cut through Sasuke's own blade, surprising not only him but herself as well.

To account for the unexpected turn both shinobi jumped backwards, never losing eye contact, while refusing to show their exhaustion.

To Susuke's surprise her old demeanour returned once again before he heard her mumble a "T-thank you, Uchiha-san." To say that he was confused would be an understatement. His curiosity got the better of him prompting him to snidely remark, "You know Hyūga, your not supposed to thank the person who attacks you."

Once again, to his surprise, he saw a slight look of annoyance flash across her face. _She shifted between the shy stuttering fool from the academy to someone completely different in a matter of seconds. Why? _

"Please do not call me _that_. I prefer Hinata."

_Ahh, so that's it. _He bit back a smirk and decided to respond with his typical "Hn."

Hinata continued, assuming that whatever sound he just made was one of acceptance. "I w-was thanking you because I have not had a spar like that in awhile. I-I would like to do it again, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

Sasuke turned to walk away with an uninterested look on his face before Hinata heard him say nonchalantly, "Sure, if we're gonna be teammates I don't want you holding me back. Oh, and Hinata, call me Sasuke."

Hinata exhaled in relief when she felt his presence dissipate, she honestly did not understand what all the girls in The Leaf found so 'irresistible' about him. He was moody, yet stoic. He was uncaring, yet stubborn. And, if she allowed herself to think it, he was a little scary, especially after he aimed that kunai at her head without forewarning.

She turned her gaze to the forest before complaining to the trees, "You know, you could have stopped him."

There was a deafening silence until an amused voice answered back. "But, where would be the fun in that Hinata-chan?"

The infamous Copy Ninja appeared in front of her with his trademark Icha Icha Book in hand. He was his usual laid back self, with his ruffled silver hair spiking over his slanted hitai-ate that covered his even more infamous Sharingan eye. Hatake Kakashi, a man of mystery. To add to this mystery was the navy blue face cover that left much to the imagination when it came to his appearance.

Hinata stifled a giggle, "Where indeed. But, I am sure you had other reasons, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled at the side indicating there was a small smile behind his face cover. "My, my, Hinata-chan aren't you the observant one. It seems this past month has been good for you. You really have changed."

Hinata lowered her head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck.

Kakashi continued with a chuckle, "Well, maybe not that much." He brought his book up, his face once again schooled with indifference as time ticked by. "I came here after realizing what Sasuke had in store. I apparently worried for nothing, because you held your own pretty well against him. I'm impressed."

All of this was said with in monotone, but it didn't stop the still deepening blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"D-do you know why Sasuke-san wanted to fight?" Hinata mumbled out curiously.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "Well, with Naruto and Sakura together now, I think he feels a little left out. Not that he would ever admit that."

With his eye peering over his book he noticed something shift in Hinata's pale eyes. _Regret. Anger. Sorrow. Hmm, I guess I said something I shouldn't have. Next week will sure be interesting._

Kakashi wisely decided to change the subject. "I was thinking to include him on our private training sessions." He continued slyly, "Of course only for the second week though. We need to play with him a little bit."

Hinata looked up at him with a renewed sense of determination brimming off of her, "Of course Kakashi-sensei. I would like that very much."

Another one eyed smile flashed before Hinata, "Good to hear it. Well, I should go torment Sasuke some more. See ya later Hinata-chan."

Hinata exhaled exhaustedly, _I know I can probably learn the most from Kakashi-sensei, but I don't know how I'm going to deal with all of them next week. Especially Naruto and Sakura. I guess I'll have to use it as more training in controlling my emotions. Ok no more time for self pity time to get to work!_

The arduous training continued for hours on end, the sun that was once directly overhead was now falling behind the horizon leaving majestic colours of purple, red, and orange streaking across the sky. There were no longer any birds chirping, or chipmunks in sight, all that was left was a sweating, out of breath, Hinata; a proud Hinata. She loved pushing her body to her very limits every single day. She loved knowing that she was proving everybody wrong, every extra hour she stayed out here. She loved knowing that with her newfound strength she would be able to protect the people she cared about, even if they didn't care about her. All she wanted was for them all to be happy, to never feel the loneliness and despair that she had once felt.

Relaxing out of her stance Hinata wiped her brow and looked around the training field; there were holes in trees, destroyed training posts, and indents in the ground proving her strenuous routine. Deciding to call it a day Hinata walked tiredly back home, through the forest and into the peaceful city. No doubt families were settling down for dinner, happy, and talking about their day.

Hinata continued to walk, past the townhouses, past the apartments, all the way to the opposite end of the village. Hidden behind a bundle of trees laid her tiny excuse for a home, but it would do. She was hardly ever there anyways. It had all of the necessities: a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a training ground out back. She was always grateful for her home; it was very kind of the Hokage to provide if for her after she was disowned by the Hyūga, after _that _mission.

She was never given an opportunity to explain what happened, if she did it would have fallen of deaf ears anyways. They viewed her as a failure. As a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. They said they could no longer taint the Hyūga name with her affiliation. She was discarded, like a piece of meat. She was stripped away from her title as heir, and worse of all her name as a Hyūga.

She was now just Hinata. Hinata. With no last name to tie her to a clan or even a family, she was alone.

But, unlike most, this was not the start of any festering hatred, she believed that in life we are all victims of circumstance. This belief, tied to her everlasting hope that she derived from Uzamaki Naruto, pushed her forward.

Hinata entered her home, through the narrow hallways, and made her way to the bathroom to get rid of the sticky clothes that were plaguing her body. She peeled off her black t-shirt and pulled down her capri pants revealing her toned body to the mirror. Brushing her bangs back off of her forehead she came eye to eye with her constant reminder of the family would never have, but would always be caged to, the luminescent green Hyūga brand.


	3. Team Seven

**Chapter 3**

The week went by accordingly. Hinata trained from dawn to dusk, sometimes on her own and sometimes with team Asuma. The only breaks she saw were when she was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru, if that could even be constituted as a break. She mastered the Mind Transfer Jutsu and could now hold the Shadow Possession Jutsu for for a bit over a minute on Asuma-sensei - a big step up from the horrendously terrifying chipmunks she had previously been going up against.

It was now time for her last bout of training until the Chunin Exams in less than three weeks.

This would undoubtedly be the toughest training yet, which was saying something when she dealt with an entire month of Gai-sensei's 'youthful' training regimen. Hinata knew that this training would be psychological as much as it was physical, because, in order to receive the most out of her training, she would need to keep her mask up the entire time she was around the man she used to love. The man that broke the last shard of her heart that was somehow remaining after she lost everything.

It seems petty now, to be overwhelmed by the loss of unrequited love, but at the time it felt as if the one constant from her past life was removed. She always hoped, that one day, something would change in the way that he saw her, then they could finally be together. They would meld together effortlessly; he would be the hope that she never could muster, and she would be the support he always wanted. Hinata thought it would happen too. When she was about to fall apart he was there, saying the words that she always longed to hear; _'Hinata, I will always be here for you. You'll never be alone.' _The knuckle-headed ninja clearly did not know the effect and implications of those words, because a year later - a month ago - he did leave her.

Hinata stood out of bed abruptly, the cold floor stinging her tiny feet. _No more wallowing in my own self-pity. I have training to do. _She quickly manoeuvred her way to the closet pulling on the newly purchased navy blue t-shirt and black capri leggings, that may or may not have been purchased to spite Naruto.

The outfit was casual, but flattering. The dark colours brought out her pale complexion, like the moon in the night sky, with the tinge of blue on her shirt and in her hair complementing perfectly. Tying her hitai-ate around her slim neck she was no longer that frightened little girl, she was Hinata, the Leaf's protector.

Zooming through the front door Hinata was, as usual, using the trek to Training Ground 3 as a warm up. She jumped up and onto the nearest stable tree branch pushing chakra into her feet. Rebounding effortlessly, using any even footing she could find, the wind flew by her, providing her with the perfect morning rush. Hinata loved the feeling of the wind combing through her hair, it reminded her of when she was younger and her mother would do the same.

Lost in her thoughts she was forced to skid to a halt when she finally arrived in the familiar setting. Unlike where she usually trained there was a freely flowing river that crossed this area with its crystal blue water splashing playfully. Unsurprisingly, no one had arrived yet so she quickly threw herself into her regular warmup.

After nearly thirty minutes of running, jumping, aiming, and throwing the snap of twig disrupted her attention. Hinata swivelled on the ball of her feet while subconsciously throwing a kunai at the sound.

"Ahhh! Hinata-chan, it's me, it's me!" a voice screeched.

Hinata relaxed immediately, recognizing the voice of the intruder. "Hello, Naruto-san." She gave a curt nod as Uzamaki Naruto entered the clearing. "You really should not sneak up on people when they are in the mindset of a fight."

"Y-yeah. Hehe, sorry about that. I-I though it was Sasuke-teme, I was gonna try and scare him," Naruto stuttered sheepishly.

Hinata almost smiled at the reversal of this scene, but kept her stoic appearance in place. _Any moment now and I'm going to see Sasuke-san walk in mooning over Sakura-chan. _"I understand. My apologies for unintentionally attacking you."

"It's not really her fault though based on the impression Sasuke gave her last week."

Both heads turned to the new voice.

Naruto was the first to react, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi's visible eye rose above the orange book that was plastered in front of his face to see the look of shock on his eccentric student. "Yes?" he questioned in mock innocence.

"Y-y-you're never hear early!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly. "You know Naruto, I couldn't very well leave little Hinata-chan here to deal with all of you alone" he explained, patting her on the top of her head while taking note of her change in persona from when they last met._ She's not showing anything. No emotions. No mannerisms. No indication of what she is thinking. Interesting. _

Naruto pouted and whined, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Taking this wonderful display as a distraction, Hinata slid off to the side where she noticed the Uchiha Avenger appear moments ago.

Sasuke was leaning casually against a tree at the edge of the forest with a bored look plastered on his face. His eyes darted towards her, and he acknowledged her presence, "Hinata."

"Sasuke-san" she countered with just as much indifference.

His eyes narrowed fractionally before flashing with understanding. He was not as blind when it came to Hinata's old feelings towards the dobe.

"Would you like to participate in a warmup spar, Sasuke-san?" Hinata inquired.

"Hn" he nodded in acceptance.

They both leisurely walked to the middle of the field and crouched down into their fighting stances. It was this scene that called the blabbering Naruto to attention.

Naruto was shocked when he saw the shy stuttering girl, who was afraid to hurt a fly back in their academy days, hold her own against his rival, Uchiha Sasuke. The two in battle complimented one another; Sasuke's strength stemmed from brute force, where as Hinata's strength appeared from a majestic fluidity. She side step with ease and prevented attacks with a flick of her wrist. Naruto didn't even notice his new girlfriend walk up beside him with an equally surprised expression.

Kakashi eyed the two bystanders with an amused look before placing a hand on each of their shoulders and explaining "She has been pushing herself beyond all limitations for the up coming Chunin Exams."

"Ch-ch-chunin Exams!" Sakura spluttered, sounding more like Naruto everyday.

"Um-hm" Kakashi confirmed.

"But, but, she's still only on par with Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't she just stay with the same pace as the rest of us?" Sakura mentioned quickly feeling a sense of female-female jealousy surge within her.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, she's holding back" Kakashi divulged nonchalantly walking away from the gaping mouths and towards the clashing shinobi. "Ok. let's begin."

Sasuke and Hinata both stopped mid stride, eyes peering at one another, but ears curious to what the Copy Ninja had in store.

Kakashi continued, "It appears that my little students need a lesson in humility today. So, we are gonna do a friendly competition - a tournament. Since the Hokage ordered us all to help Hinata-chan, she will start first and face off against… hmmm… Sakura-chan."

"Ya! Ok! You can do it Sakura! Believe it!" Naruto rambled excitedly with his fist pumping.

Hinata just stood in quiet acceptance waiting for Sakura to meet her in the middle of the field. However, it was Kakashi that arrived first, whispering in her ear, before disappearing from site to settle off on the side once again.

Moments later Sakura joined Hinata, both exchanging the proper pleasantries before settling down into their proper stance. The words Kakashi-sensei had just said were fluttering through Hinata's mind, _To actually win you must finish each fight within five minutes. Don't hold back._

With the sound of "Go!" echoing through the field Hinata darted forwards with not a moment to lose.

Sakura shocked was still able to block the incoming kunai that flew with the wind knocking it to the side. She ducked underneath the rounding kick throwing a counter punch to have Hinata drop to the ground and appear behind her with a kunai pressed against her neck.

The Sakura in Hinata's grasp 'poof'ed in mind air, a log in its place. Not allowing for a second of surprise, she sent her chakra into her eyes causing her veins to bulge like a spider's silky web. Jumping up in a blur she disappeared from all of the Genin's watchful eyes.

Mere seconds passed by before a rustle in the bushes alerted the bystanders. Walking out was Hinata, carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelped running towards the pair before roughly yanking his girlfriend into his own arms. "What did you do?!" he almost growled out.

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention back.

"Relax Naruto." It was Kakashi-sensei. "Hinata just used a pressure point in Sakura's neck to make her pass-out. It probably prevented her from actually getting injured if the fight were to have continued."

Naruto's head lowered in a conceded fashion, but he still wore a look of irritation on his face. "I want to go next Sensei."

Kakashi warily agreed taking the sleeping Kunoichi into his arms.

Naruto looked up with a look that would have made her weak in the knees not to long ago, but there was nothing. "Hinata, I will win this match for Sakura-chan! You better believe it!"

"You know Naruto-san," Hinata rebuffed, "Everyone has something to prove. Just because you vocalize your determination, does not mean it is any stronger; just because you scream yours the loudest, does not mean yours in anymore important."

Naruto froze. He was about to respond, but he clamped his jaw shut, contemplating what he just heard - a monotone voice that was drenched in wisdom. The rest of Team Seven just watched in interest.

Hinata concluded, "If you want to prove yourself, then fight me and win."

A minuscule smirk appeared on the lips of the two holder's of the Sharingan.

Once again meeting at the centre of the training ground, a still distracted Naruto faced an impassive Hinata.

Like the crack of a whip the two began, with Naruto being the first to attack. His attacks were wild and irregular; a show of passion and lack of control. He threw a right hook aimed towards Hinata's face, but she caught it easily with her left hand and countered with a swift knee to the ribs. Naruto jumped back a few feet after the impact.

Intuition taking control, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Immediately Naruto made his signature hand-signs, yelling "Shadow Clone Jutsu!", before thirty identical Naruto's appeared from thin air surrounding the composed Kunoichi.

Sensing the immediate threat, Hinata formed the Hyūga stance; the stance that she had not used since her promise to Lee1. She pushed chakra to the tips of her fingers preparing to use the Gentle Fist Technique. This technique was not her forte, but in result of training in it her whole life, she melded into the old method as if riding a bike. Her increased chakra reserve, stamina, strength, and speed made her attacks more powerful than they once were.

One by one the clones began to be replaced with white puffs of smoke. The last one vanished leaving only the original standing in vexation.

Knowing that her time was running out her brain started running and formatting different plans of attack. Hinata jumped up to the nearest tree swinging around behind it momentarily before hanging off the opposite side of the trunk with one hand. She teased, "You know Naruto, the supposed future Hokage should be doing much better than that."

Getting the reaction she desired she met him half way, with a kunai in hand, when he leaped towards her in blinded anger. Sparks flew when they collided while pushing off against one another to land harmoniously on the ground beneath them. They flew at each other once again.

Hinata threw a punch with her right hand, but Naruto caught it a hairs breath in front of his nose. Twisting her arm behind her and bringing her to her knees.

"Haha, Ya! That's for Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered not loosening his grip on the girl in his grasp.

He went to release her seconds later but found that he could not. The girl he had in a death lock then disappeared leaving the familiar white cloud in its place.

"You lose Naruto-san" a calm feminine voice informed him from a few feet behind. She went on to explain, "You are trapped in the Nara Clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu. In my right hand is a kunai. If I were to throw it, you would become incapacitated."

"I'll never give up! Because that's my ninja way!" Naruto screamed proudly, still unable to move, though desperately trying.

Kakashi sighed before affirming Hinata's deduction, "She's right Naruto, you lost." _This girl just continues to surprise me. She could have finished him off, but realized that she couldn't do it in the time frame given - perhaps she even took into account Naruto's stubbornness. So, she distracted him slightly, causing him to act without thinking and not realize he was attacking a clone while the real Hinata waited for the correct opportunity to trap him… I'm impressed. _Kakashi smirked behind his mask while looking down discretely at the stopwatch that read '3 minutes 45 seconds'.

The shadow restricting Naruto retracted towards its source, a slightly out of breath Hinata.

"Good job, Naruto-san" Hinata complimented indifferently. "That was a very interesting match."

She went to walk away, but was stopped by his booming voice.

"I will beat you one day! You better believe it!"

Hinata smiled inwardly, "I am looking forward to it."

A small coughing fit brought them out of their moment, they both looked over to see Sakura waking up from her slumber.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered, immediately rushing over to where she was laying.

Hinata followed at a leisurely pace. However, she stopped when she sensed a pair of eyes blazing through her. When she glanced around they turned out to be the eyes of an Uchiha. She waited for him to come to her this time.

After what seemed like ages Sasuke finally sauntered over with narrowed eyes. He still refused to speak much to Hinata's hidden amusement. The staring battle ensued, eyes filled with anger - and perhaps curiosity - bored into blank pools of nothingness.

"Hn" was all he said before turning and demanding, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Let's start already."

"Hm?" Kakashi inquired before putting it together in his head and continuing. "Ya, ok. I thought you'd at least give Hinata-chan a bit of a break. No matter though, let's begin."

Both Hinata and Sasuke jumped away from one another, allowing for a few meters of distance between them.

Excitement laced the air as the two readied; one with orbs bleeding red and the other with protruding veins surrounding them.

They barely heard the starting shout as the two had already began to clash. From a far it could have almost appeared as beautiful dance with the twists and turns their bodies where naturally taking in order to avoid connection.

Knowing well enough to not hold back even slightly when facing this particular opponent, Hinata pulled out two kunai and placed one in each hand while ducking underneath a round-house kick. Chakra surged into the blades and they became engulfed in a beautiful blue flame.

Sasuke knew not to get remotely close to this attack and that pulling out a kunai of his own would be pointless based on what happened last time. _This attack looks stronger than the last time she used it against me. _He jumped back to get away from the threat, but to his surprise she threw the blade with the flame of chakra still twirling around it. In midair all he could do was torque to the side allowing for the kunai to slice his left arm, but avoid any vital spots. Crashing to the ground he clutched his newly formed injury to prevent more blood from trickling down.

"Sasuke-kun!" was screeched through the training grounds by the pink headed Kunoichi earning a quick glare from the Uchiha.

Using this distraction Hinata bent down and pulled up the cuff of her pants to reveal two weights tied to her petite ankles. She removed them in a haste before throwing them off to the side leaving two craters where they lay.

Hinata lifted up one of her legs as if testing the new feeling of weightlessness. _The only way to beat the Sharingan is to move faster than the owner can block and counter. Let's see how this goes. _Hinata surprised herself with her speed while secretly thanking Lee-kun for his training.

She moved like a leaf in the wind overwhelming Sasuke. Sasuke would feel a swift kick his side, then almost immediately an upper cut to the jaw, and a knee to the back. His Sharingan could barely follow Hinata's movements let alone allow time for him to protect against them. Becoming frustrated, Sasuke flashed through the hand-signs for the the Fire Ball Jutsu and rotated in a circle creating a momentary shield of brilliant orange flame.

Hinata bounced backwards from one foot to the next in order to avoid the ferocious flames, however, it still managed to tinge her right arm causing a light blister to bubble over. The pain did not show on her face, almost like the injury didn't even register. _Never show your pain to your enemy; that would be like begging them to exploit it. _

This is exactly what Hinata planned to use to win this fight.

Hinata lunged towards Sasuke aiming for his wounded left arm. As expected he used his right arm to block, but by doing this putting his body at an awkward angle. She quickly dropped to the ground swiping at his disheveled stance with her leg and bringing him to the ground. Hinata pounced laying a knee on his chest and a fist an inch from his face. "I win Sasuke-san."

"Hmph" was all that escaped his lips as his body finally relaxed against the solid ground.

Rolling off of Sasuke, Hinata followed his lead and let her body collapse on the ground, the only movement being her rib change up and down with shallow breaths.

Their temporary reprieve was abruptly ended with Naruto and Sakura running up to their injured teammate.

Taking that as her cue to leave, while trying to ignore that sickening feeling of remembrance in the pit of her stomach, Hinata got up to go to where she abandoned her ankle weights.

Ignoring that feeling didn't seem to be working.

Making it across the field, Hinata was beginning to bend down to pick up her weights when a large hand gripped her elbow pulling her upright. She was eye level to a well toned chest.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she queried.

Without saying a word, and still griping her elbow, Kakashi wrapped white gauze around the blistering burn that developed from her spar. Hinata looked down with blinking eyes, realizing that she had completely forgotten about giving herself first aid.

Kakashi put a comforting hand on her head while contemplating what to say.

_'__It never goes away, but over time you get used to it.'_

_'__I know how you feel.'_

_'__I'm sorry.'_

He decided to settle for "Good job" and his signature smile2. For once, Hinata didn't feel so alone.

%%%%%

The rest of the training day was, well, awkward. Perhaps Kakashi didn't really plan out destroying his entire teams confidence in a time span of less than thirty minutes, then having the cause stay with them for the rest of the day. And also the next thirteen days.

It was already sunset when the training day was officially over, with the beautiful colours once again painting the night sky.

Kakashi-sensei had been incredibly eager to end his - forcibly extended by the Hokage - day. _No doubt he wanted to go home and read his Icha-Icha Paradise book. How can one of The Leaf's greatest ninjas be so lazy…_

Dragged out of her thoughts Hinata jumped to the side. Turning her head she got a sense of deja vu when she saw a shiny kunai in the place of where she was once sitting. "Is this going to become some sort of tradition Sasuke-san? To throw a kunai at me every time I don't immediately notice your presence?" Hinata asked in monotone.

"I want a rematch" he demanded while ignoring her sarcastic comments.

Hinata didn't even need to think, "Hai, I want one as well."

Sasuke was about to bound forward when a sense of realization hit Hinata and she stopped him in his tracks with her words. "However, I have just remembered I have something to attend to. I will be coming back to train in half an hour, we can continue then if you would like."

Being as stubborn as always Sasuke plopped down where he stood and sat in a way similar to Shikamaru's cloud watching pose. "Hn" he grunted in acceptance.

Hinata made her way hastily towards her destination never once looking back; the wind that assaulted her face didn't even slow her down. Approaching, a sense of foreboding washed over her; the feeling increased exponentially when her eyes made out the vast Hyūga Estate.

Hinata used the trees on the edge as shelter as she snuck up on the familiar sight of the Hyūga training ground. It may have just been her imagination, but it seemed as if all colour was drained from this particular area; it was a barren waste land that held only the necessities. It was at these times when she silently thanked God for her father's pride, when he refused to activate his Byakugan when _sparing _against Hyūga Hanabi - her sister by blood, even if no longer by name. That was the only way she could hope to avoid detection when dealing with Byakugan users.

The sight always sickened her. Her sister, panting and exhausted. Her sister, dark circles under her eyes matching the finger shaped bruises on the rest of her body. But, worst of all was the filth that escaped Hyūga Hiashi's lips - she will never recognize him as their father. _No father would treat their children in this way. _

The next words Hinata heard from Hiashi almost destroyed her rock-hard resolve. "You are pathetic. Just because you were better than the original heir doesn't mean you're even close to being strong enough to lead this clan. You're a disgrace."

It wasn't the words themselves that began to break her, but the look on her sister's face.

It was then that Hiashi moved like lightening across the grounds to attack Hanabi and disable all of her chakra points. He left her laying motionless on the ground, blissfully unaware of the sound of teeth grinding together and a pulsating killer intent.

All of the anger that Hinata contained immediately washed away when she once again laid eyes on the crumpled form of her sister; a form that she had been in too many times herself. She jumped off of the tree branch she was perched on and over the large fence enclosing the prison to run to the side of the Hyūga's Heiress who was face down in the dirt.

Hinata carefully rolled Hanabi over to reveal a look of sorrow that tore her poor heart in two. She tenderly placed her hand on her forehead brushing her dirt encrusted bangs to the side.

Time passed before Hanabi whimpered almost silently, "You shouldn't keep coming Hinata-oneechan. Father will find out one of these days."

Hinata didn't respond - it was taking all of her strength to hide her true emotions from the young girl. All she did was scoop her up into her arms and stealthily make her way to her sister's bedroom. _I don't have a father._

%%%%%

Hinata left the same way she entered the compound, except now she was immersed in the pitch black of night. Finally getting over the gate all of her previously contained emotions began to seep out. She trudged forward with her head hung low until she came in contact with the rough bark of one of the surrounding trees.

"So you actually haven't changed."

Hinata's breath caught in the back of her throat at the sound of the intruding voice. She turned around hesitantly, with wide teary eyes, to see the angered face of her temporary teammate. "S-Sasu…"

She was interrupted when Sasuke's arms slammed down on each side of her trapping her to the tree; she didn't even see him cross the distance. She tried again, "Sasu…"

"This is the same girl that beat me earlier today" he continued with rage lacing his tone and his breath tickling her senses.

"I-I" she half expected him to interrupt, but when he didn't she took an instant to compose herself before continuing. "I did not notice your presence. My apologies for aggravating you." Her impassive voice contrasted her tear streaked cheeks.

If possible his scowl deepened.

They stayed there unmoving, both locked in unbreakable eye contact, seemingly unaware of how close there bodies were to one another. He stepped back abruptly and turned away with clenching fists brought down to his side.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "I know to be a ninja, one must learn to control their emotions. Mask them by whatever means necessary." He paused, _I can't let her turn out like _**_him_**_,_ "However, it's important to release them sometimes. This can prevent a ninja from losing the precious sanity that still remains."

"Sasu…"

"Let me finish," Sasuke interjected. "If you can't do this with others, you can do this with me." He eyed her from over his shoulder, "Hinata. You never have to wear your mask around me."

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - In chapter one, Lee made Hinata promise train in his style when he trained her, and she has been focusing on it ever since, even after they stopped.

2 - I know this part is a little cryptic / confusing but it will be explained in later chapters… some readers may be able to guess though

I really hope you liked this chapter :) I know it may a been a little confusing so if you have any questions ask away. Also there were a lot of fights in the chapter so let me know if they were weird too; I tried to be clever but it may have been confusing :P

Ps. To the guest that reviewed, I will not be making Itachi the villain... I love him too much :D :D

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. The Wolf & The Rabbit

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited my story :) **

**Warning Time Skip Ahead!**

**Chapter 4**

_Chunin - Age 14._

_ANBU - Age 14._

_ANBU captain - Age 15._

_Special Jounin - Age 15._

_Jounin - Age 16._

_Current: Applicant for the Head of the ANBU Black Ops - Age 18_

The fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade, sat in her office reading over the file on The Leaf Village's hidden protector. Only the most elite knew of this person, and only a select few knew of _her_ true identity. Of course there were rumours, this persona had even been nicknamed the Red Moon; to the children of this era Red Moon was the equivalent of the boogieman.

The name came forth after she was ambushed one night, on her way back from a solo ANBU mission, by a group of fifty Jounin Otogakure (Sound Village) ninja - clearly the corrupted Sanin took interest in the new face taking the ninja world by storm. The tale continues saying that no emotion of fear was sensed from the girl, she even provided them opportunity to leave peacefully. They clearly did not heed her warning, for thirty minuscule minutes later, only one life remained with the Otogakure ninja's blood painting the moon red.

_That bastard Orochimaru. I can't believe he would send so many of his own men after a fifteen year old girl. I would have thought his pride alone would have prevented him from making such a display. _Tsunade chuckled lowly. _However, it was still an underestimation of the girl. Hiruzen-sensei, you really picked a good one. I don't know what I would do without her. _She shook her head in disbelief. _And to think I thought of her as a brat when she came looking for me to train her. _

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked up at her assistant, one of the most precious people in her life, Katō Shizune, the niece of her fist love. "Shizune, please summon the Rabbit and the Wolf please."

Shizune's eyebrows rose in surprise before stuttering "H-hai" and running out of the room. _It must be an important mission if she's sending out that team._

In less than ten minutes the two ANBU appeared.

The Wolf entered through the open window that was beside the Hokage's desk. He was leaning on the frame casually, with one knee bent up and his arm slung across it. He had on the traditional ANBU attire (1); black pants tucked into black sandals that came just below the knee, a grey vest covering a black sleeveless turtleneck, and black elbow length gloves with sliver guards strapped to them. What made this man stand out from the rest was his obvious well toned physique, his contrasting laid back aura, and his sliver spiky hair that stood up from behind the white and red ANBU mask.

All ANBU are classified by the mask they wear, each mask representing a specific animal. The Wolf had red lines - two from the top, left, and right - meeting at the middle giving the perception of a protruding nose. It also had two slits for his eyes (2).

The Rabbit entered through the door while sparing a slight glance towards her partner. She was wearing the same garb, but what separated her from the rest was her long sculpted legs, creamy skin, and high ponytail that pulled her navy blue locks away from her face and stopped in the middle of her back. Her signature mask was different from all others. Hers was solid red with three white lines as whiskers on both sides of her nose and had long pointy ears sticking out on the top. However, this mask did not cover the bottom half of this ANBU's face, allowing for the sight of plump rosy lips.

The Rabbit gave a slight bow for the both of them, "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade scrunched her nose and commented irritatedly, "There is no need for such formalities." She turned her head towards the resting ANBU, "Come over Wolf I wish to speak to you both face to face, so I need to but up a genjutsu barrier."

He hopped off the ledge and moved to stand beside his partner. Once they saw the Hokage do the necessary hand-signs they both removed their masks revealing none other than Hatake Kakashi and Hinata.

A small smile graced the Hokage's lips, before she recalled what she had summoned the pair here for, and her expression was replaced with a somber one. "There has been a recent development regarding the location of the missing ninja, Uchiha Sasuke." She paused trying to find a reaction in Hinata, but alas there wasn't one. Even Kakashi's eye looked over for reassurance - he no longer wore his hitai-ate, just kept his Sharingan eye closed to conserve chakra.

Tsunade continued, "It has been rumoured that he has killed Orochimaru and has assembled a small team to assist him in finding his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Your mission is to find Sasuke and return him back to the Leaf before his group grows any larger and starts reeking havoc. You are also to find out if the rumours of Orochimaru's death are true or not. This mission is S-Class and, of course, is top secret." She sighed regretfully before looking at them sternly, "Naruto and Sakura are not to know of this by any means."

Hinata responded blankly, "Hai, Tsunade-sensei."

These few words, no matter how they were said, caused Tsunade's smile to return before she dismissed them to prepare for their mission.

%%%%%

Kakashi and Hinata were jumping inconspicuously side by side on the roof tops through the village. They had their masks back in place and knew better than to make conversation; their identities could never be revealed in fear of the important people in their lives being used against them. One would think that the key physical features they show would be a dead give away to other villagers, but who would think that the retired ANBU captain, now Jounin leader, and failed Hyūga Heiress would become the Leaf's strongest team? Their partnership alone would spark too many questions to be considered a possibility.

They parted ways a few minutes later in order to gather their necessary materials from their own houses. Hinata took a detour that hugged the outside walls to ensure that no one would see where the masked ANBU was heading. While easily running down the familiar route she allowed her memories to carry her attention elsewhere.

_%%_

_Flashback _

It was midnight, the moon hung directly overhead in the night sky with brilliant stars twinkling as if in anticipation for what was to come. Hinata stood there in, at the gates of the village, in her standard ANBU attire. At this point in time she wore a normal ANBU mask, giving even less information of her identity.

But, he knew it was her. Even though their time had been scarce since she moved up in rank he was always able to tell when she was near. Her hair had grown, much to his delight, down to her shoulders, it willowed in the wind drawing his attention momentarily away from her eyes.

That could have been fatal.

In a less than a second she was in front of him, barely a foot apart. The only sign of her movement was the very distracting hair that was blown back from her acceleration forwards. Their eyes duelled once again, until he broke the silence.

"Don't try to stop me."

She hesitated before taking off her mask to reveal her glowing complexion that was completely void of any emotion. It angered him seeing her this way. She was never supposed to be this way with him, but he couldn't blame her now. He needed to break any and all ties he had with the village if he wanted to go with Orochimaru.

"I'm not trying to stop you" Hinata countered. "I understand that in life there is no universal right and wrong. Right now, you believe what you're doing is right, therefore it is not may place to stop you. Even as an ANBU of the Leaf I can not ignore that basic law of humanity. I will always do what I believe to be right as well, and that includes letting you go."

Sasuke's eyes widened a minuscule amount before narrowing and waiting for her to explain. _She always has a plan, again like _**_him_** _in that way._

She continued, "However," Sasuke almost smirked; _I know her too well._ "I am one to think ahead. One day I will be sent to bring you back. And on the day that I bring you back here, I promise you will have a place, a home, a meaning, a purpose." Finally showing a stubborn and irritated facial expression she took a step closer to the flabbergasted Uchiha, poking him roughly in the middle of his chest, "Don't die before then, Sasu."

%%

Hinata left her tiny home to go meet up with Kakashi at their regular meeting place. She made more than enough money to move to an upscale house, but after Hiruzen died, she couldn't part from it. It reminded her of his kindness and his belief in her. It helped to push her forwards. Also due to the secrecy of her position it was easier for her to live away from others in the village. She was barely home anyways.

Hinata landed gracefully on the ground beside Kakashi, who was staring intently at the object in front of him. It was the Leaf's Memorial Stone.

When Hinata first got promoted to ANBU Kakashi made it his own responsibility to not let her turn to the darkness like he did. They were so similar in so many ways and he refused for the cycle to repeat itself with her. He brought her here and told her his story; it was one of the first times he had vocalized it in years. Though she did not cry, he could see the pain behind her eyes, the understanding. After that day nothing was the same between the two of them; they were not alone anymore, they had someone to talk to. That day was the start of their friendship - and soon to be partnership.

Kakashi looked up at her from his intense stare with his ANBU mask in place, she could tell he was smiling at her. Hinata allowed herself to smile back making her appear radiant in the morning sun. She walked over to stand beside him, and they both took the time they needed to honour those they lost. This had become a ritual for them before they would leave for each mission, there was never a guarantee that they would get to look at it again.

As always, they left silently to head towards the front gates, both thinking relatively the same thing.

_Goodbye; Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei._

_Goodbye; Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. _(3)

%%%%%

It was mid-afternoon and they had been running for hours through the forest, neither were even close to breaking a sweat. They were approaching the village where the rumours of Sasuke and Orochimaru were started, so they decided to stop and change before approaching any further; two ANBU would arise too much suspicion and may scare the villagers, preventing them from answering questions truthfully.

Hinata activated her Byakugan while Kakashi ran a perimeter to ensure that they were away from any prying eyes and itching ears. After this was completed, in order to ensure further privacy, Kakashi set up a genjutsu barrier.

They both simultaneously bit their thumbs, drawing out a small trickle of ruby red blood, before slamming their hands down to summon their packs. In a 'poof' they appeared. Not wasting time they both began to change out of their ANBU gear and into their civilian clothes; each kept a small weapons pouch hidden underneath.

Hinata unclipped her thick vest dropping it to the floor beside her red rabbit mask. She then pulled the black sleeveless turtleneck over her head revealing the bandages that were tied around her chest. She knew what was coming next. _Here he goes again._

"You know Hinata," Kakashi started informatively, Hinata sighed, "you shouldn't change out in the open like that. You never know when there's going to be some perverted old man spying on you."

Hinata's sigh morphed into a smile as she retorted coyly, "The only perverted old man I have to worry about is you, Kashi." From the corner of her eye she saw a look of amusement on his face, he was one of the few that got to see this side of her. Most people knew the kind and quiet ex-Hyūga Heiress. Fewer knew - and lived to tell about - the emotionless and cruel Red Moon. Even less new of the strong, confident, coy, and beautiful Hinata.

Kakashi pouted playfully, "I'm only thirty-one. And let's be honest here," he pointed to his well toned abs in triumph, "you can't really get better than this." He smiled behind his mask when he saw the blush crawling up Hinata's cheeks as she looked away. Her blushing was a rarity these days, but it seemed he always knew which buttons to push if he really wanted to see one.

Continuing their dance of words, while refusing to let him win, she pushed him further. "I've seen better, but that's beside the point." She smirked when she saw the slightest twitch of his eyebrow. "Your only source of information for romance, or even human intimacy, is that pornographic novel you're always reading. Things have changed old man."

After seeing a look of disbelief on his face she turned around thinking she had claimed victory. That was until she felt his presence behind her and his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke huskily, "Really, Hinata-chan? Is that your way of offering to help me? To show me how it's done?" She involuntarily shivered.

Hinata turned around, with a glare that could kill, aimed at the man standing a little too innocently a safe distance away from her. _Jerk. Fine you win this one. _Regardless of her strength she still remained innocent in some ways, ways that he was never shy to tease her about.

They finished dressing in silence with Kakashi pretending to ignore the death glares that were being shot his way.

Hinata was wearing a pair of navy blue cotton pants and a tight black t-shirt with a slight v-neckline. She also had a pair of light blue contacts on in order to hide her unique eyes. Kakashi was wearing a similar pair of pants and a black long sleeve turtleneck that extend to cover the lower half of his face. They may not have appeared to be the most average looking civilians, but this was an S-Class mission, and if need arises they would need to be able to move.

Releasing the genjutsu, they both stepped onto the nearest trail that headed towards the village. To any bystanders the would appear to be laid back and ignorant to their surrounds. In contrary they were both at the highest alert, their senses in tuned to any slight movement, smell, sound, and taste.

As they stepped out of the forest they were greeted with the sight of their destination on the horizon. It was a small town, a few shops, a few houses, and many unsuspecting villagers with ignorant smiles plastered on their faces.

They put on the act they had done many times before with ease as they stepped into the town.

"Look how beautiful it is here!" Kakashi beamed with false excitement. "I can't wait to look around." He paused as he pulled her into an embrace with her soft form meeting his hard chiselled chest, "What about you?"

"Me too! I'm so glad to be here with you." Hinata said this before nestling her face into the side of his neck. What would appear as a tender moment was actually an excuse to survey the area. Hinata had her Byakugan activated, looking for any suspicious activity, while hiding the obvious tendrils protruding on her face in the neck of her partner.

She released her hold slightly to look him straight in the eyes; they didn't need to communicate anymore, they just knew what the other was thinking and planning. Nothing less could be expected from the Leaf's strongest pair. "Why don't we go get some food." she recommended.

Kakashi knew that look in her eyes; she had found something.

He followed her lead, easily swerving through the crowds of traffic, to stop in front of a small food vendor. In the cart there was a plethora of fruits and vegetables with a wide range of exotic colours. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly that only the her well trained eyes could see. Hinata replied with a look that read, 'follow my lead'.

_%%_

_Flashback _

Hinata and Sasuke were going at it in a heavy spar. This had become their routine for the past few days; they grew closer after their late night encounter. After the first day Kakashi-sensei went back to arriving late, usually meeting them all a bit after midday. Because of this, Hinata and Sasuke would get to the training grounds early and train together.

The sun hit directly over head and they both stopped in unison while panting slightly.

Removing herself out of 'fighting mode' Hinata let a bright smile appear on her glistening face. "I think that's good for this morning Sasuke-san."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. He would never admit it, but his chakra was almost completely drained, their spar had been going on for over two hours.

They both walked over to the freely flowing river where their packs were stashed and sat down facing the calming water. Hinata dug through her own pulling out two bentos. Sasuke scrunched his face in confusion.

"G-gomen." Hinata stammered under the scrupulous gaze. She regained her composure when she looked away from those all encompassing eyes. "You never eat after our sparing sessions. It's not healthy." Hinata pushed the bento in front of his face making Sasuke flinch slightly. "Here."

Sasuke took it hesitantly and peeled back the lid revealing a wonderfully invigorating smell.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Hinata shoved the bentos back into her backpack.

Deciding to use her newly found strength and confidence Hinata commented in faked innocence, "I would offer you some desert, but I know you're not a fan of sweets."

Sasuke's eyes grew fractionally, "How did you know I don't like sweets?"

Hinata smirked inwardly, _he took the bait_, "Well, I just knew that you wouldn't enjoy something that was so opposing to your personality Sasu."

"I like tomatoes" Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Confused by his random proclamation, Hinata tentatively responded with a smile that was not missed by the Sharingan wielder, "I can make you something with tomatoes next time then."

He continued, completely ignoring her offer. "You're saying that the food I enjoy is a mirror of my personality, right?" Hinata gave him with a puzzled look as she cocked her head to the side. "Tomatoes are delicious." He leaned in closer so that they were just inches apart. "Are you saying I have a delicious personality, Hina?"

Hinata's face turned into the exact fruit they were just talking about.

Sasuke moved away with a victorious smirk on his face.

%%

"How did you know he would have visited that specific vendor?"

Hinata turned to look at her bewildered partner. They were both a few kilometres away from the small village, back in their ANBU uniforms, and headed in the direction that the kind vendor provided them with. _He must be curious to ask while we're on route. _She decided now was the perfect time to get revenge for earlier. "That vendor was the only one that carried fresh fruits and vegetables and I knew our target would want something _delicious_."

Knowing fully well that she was leaving him with more questions than answers she sped up her pace leaving him irritated and in her dust.

Kakashi was about to pester her some more when she stopped abruptly. He landed beside her and waited for what her all seeing eyes caught a glimpse of. Hinata had trained her eyes diligently allowing her to see a range of twenty kilometres in every direction, instead of the standard ten.

"Our target is fifteen kilometres northeast from our current position. With our target are three shinobi, all three have abnormal chakra networks. Of the three, one is noticeably weaker than the rest, probably the medic of the group; formation D should work to take her out. I will brief you on the rest while we are on the way. They are taking a break so we should move now."

Kakashi nodded his acceptance and they took off at a speed that would make the speed that they were just traveling at look like child's play.

%%%%%

Sasuke and team Hebi were sitting in a wide clearing surrounded by the protective forest. He was in an irritated mood for having to stop so early, but his two loud mouth team members - Uzumaki Karin and Hōzuki Suigetsu - were annoying him so he decided to stop for dinner.

Jūgo was sitting beside him, both had their backs propped up against a large tree trunk, while trying to ignore the bickering duo in front of them.

"Sasuke!" Karin gasped, her tone turned serious.

He was on immediate alert. "How many?"

"Just one - he's a kilometre away" Karin answered.

Suigetsu grinned maniacally while flinging his human size sword over his shoulder, "Just one? Haha, I got this then." _It's been a while since we had a good fight. Who'd be stupid enough to attack us on their own? _

Sasuke nodded his approval towards Suigetsu, but he noted that something seemed off in this situation._ Even with Karin distracted she should have been able to sense the threat sooner._

"He's moving really fast" Karin exclaimed, "He's almost here!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _this is not a normal shinobi._

Team Hebi surrounded their leader. Karin was on his far left, Jūgo his far right, and Suigetsu in the middle. Sasuke was standing now, but was still leaning casually against the tall oak tree.

Minutes later the threat appeared in front of them.

"A Leaf ANBU?" Sasuke inquired earning the attention of everyone in the clearing.

A deep familiar voice responded, "Uchiha Sasuke, by order of the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade, you must be return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Ha, ya right." Suigetsu chuckled.

"No way you're taking my Sasuke-kun!" Karin hollered with her fist clenched in front of her. "You're…" Karin's sentence was never finished.

The next second she was seen in the arms of a female rabbit ANBU unconscious. This incredibly familiar scene rang warning bells in the Uchiha's head while the female ANBU placed Karin on the ground behind her.

A smile spread across Sasuke's face causing his conscious teammates to step away from him in fear. Never before had they seen Sasuke smile. "So, you've finally come Hina." He was met with silence so he continued. "I didn't even sense you. I would expect nothing less."

Suigetsu took another step away so he was no longer blocking Sasuke's view. _Did he just give someone praise? Okay, I'm confused._

"I didn't think you would have brought Kakashi-_sensei_." He sneered the title. "Perhaps you're not as strong as I suspected you to be."

Suigetsu sighed, _that's more like him._

It was Kakashi's turn to retort, ignoring the verbal jab that was directed at them, "Good thing you'll be coming with us, or else we'd have to kill you and your team for knowing classified information."

Sasuke glowered before turning his attention to the silent Hinata. "You and me." he said cryptically.

Hinata nodded her head before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving an expectant Kakashi, a confused Suigetsu and Jūgo, and sleeping Karin.

Kakashi stepped forwards, _Be careful Hinata._

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - Traditional ANBU attire - links aren't posting i'll put them on my profile

2 - Image of the Wolf mask - links aren't posting i'll put them on my profile

3 - Sorry! Don't kill me! But, come on, there needed to be a larger reason than Hinata's heart getting broken to make her become this way. Sorry. Sorry. Let me know your thoughts on this! If you're really heartbroken let me know, then I can incorporate some flashbacks with them all together.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please read and review! Whenever I need inspiration I read through them all to keep me going, they always put a smile on my face :) :)

P.S.

I normally put when I'm going to be updating on my profile so you can check there if you want!

P.P.S. I hope you liked the KakaHina moments Atykka ;)


	5. Kept Promises

**Chapter 5**

They appeared not too far off from where their teammates were engaged in a heated battle. Sasuke and Hinata stood on opposite ends of a raging river; a scene similar to all of those training sessions they had when they were temporary teammates. The wind was harsh, but their glares were harsher.

"Take off your mask Hina. You know I never liked it when you wore one with me." Sasuke said mischievously, his once black eyes were now a blood red with three stark tamoes circling.

Sasuke tensed when he saw Hinata flash through a few hand-signs. He instinctively went for the katana on his back, it was draped over his white loosely flowing shirt that revealed his perfectly sculpted chest. He relaxed minimally, however, when he recognized that she was just putting up a genjutsu barrier for privacy.

Hinata removed her rabbit mask, throwing it off carelessly to the side of her. Her thick long lashes that framed her white orbs became visible and they hadn't yet strayed from their target.

Sasuke spoke again, "What's with all the secrecy?" Curiosity laced his voice.

Hinata smiled slyly, _I never could keep up my mask around him regardless of what he likes_, "You know Kashi was right" her smile deepened when she saw the sides of Sasuke's mouth twitch towards a frown with the mention of her nickname for his old sensei. "Our identities are an S-Ranked secret. You technically don't have a choice other than to come with us."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Technically?"

Hinata quirked her head to the side; _same as always, always reads between the lines_. "I just thought that wouldn't be much like us. So how about we settle it the way we used to." When she saw him smile - it seemed he reserved that smile only for her - she knew he accepted, so she continued. "I kept my promise… about you having a purpose when you go back to The Leaf… you're just going to have to trust me Sasu because I can't tell you until you're back in the village walls. If I win, you do just that."

"And if I win the fight?" he inquired.

"Whatever you want."

He didn't even need to think. "You join team Hebi. My team." He was serious now; his tone unwavering and his face like stone.

Hinata nodded her consent. Then it was off.

The two met in the centre of the thrashing river where there was a collision of punches, elbows, kicks, and knees. They both dodged one another with an impressive ease considering their opponents rank. However, Hinata had yet to activate their Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata got leverage on Sasuke by using the element of surprise. Without the use of any hand-signs Hinata controlled the water underneath them to force him back with a wave of shear power. He jumped back to the dry land to avoid any more water based attacks; she followed him.

Sasuke now manoeuvred his hands to form his Fire Ball Jutsu. He did this to test her range of those problematic water techniques. She rolled to the side from the extreme heat. He noted, _so she can't use them from here._

His attention was drawn back when Hinata got a new look of determination on her face. He was barely able to follow her incredible speed, even with the help of his Sharingan, which had him momentarily taken aback.

He ducked under a right hook. Jumped over a left kick. He leaned back to avoid another punch coming barely avoiding the contact.

He felt something warm trickle down his face.

Confusion overcame him while he continued to dodge; _I saw that punch, it should have missed me._ Devising a plan he watched intently as he allowed another one of her fists to come close to his face before jumping backwards onto a near by tree branch. _So that's it…_

Hinata knew that she could no longer hide her jutsu, so she allowed it become apparent. Down by her sides her hands were wrapped in a magnificent blue chakra forming the shape of a kunai. Delicate hands that could kill so easily.

Sasuke knew not to go anywhere near those menacing hands; that jutsu coupled with the Gentle Fist could be deadly. _However, I doubt she's trained fully in the Gentle Fist. There wouldn't be a point in all this secrecy if her fighting technique could be traced back to a particular clan._

Realizing he needed to stay with long range attacks he pulled out his trump card. Sasuke jumped up into the air while bitting his thumb. The precious blood released the jutsu as he flattened his palm downwards while still in flight. Black kanji painted the air like a spiders web before the new fighter arrived to the scene with a thud that made the ground shake.

Hinata stood there, a mix of awe and amusement, looking up at the gigantic, purple, scaly, snake summons.

It hissed, "Ssssasuke, why is it you have summoned me?"

Sasuke landed on the top of his head with a disgruntled look on his face. He drew his foot forward in a way of communication.

The snake followed the direction and looked down. "A girl?!" He was perplexed. "You summoned me to fight a single girl?!"

The snakes mocking stopped when he felt the killing intent from his master rise and directed towards him. Sasuke whispered menacingly, "Aoda, if you underestimate her, this will be your final battle."

With these words Aoda became serious as he whipped his tail forwards to strike at kunoichi.

Hinata summersaulted backwards landing in the middle of the river. The water pulsed upwards forming a shield like iron around Hinata when Aoda tried to strike again. When the water released Hinata was seen to now holding a katana with a black hilt in her left hand and a large shuriken with a diameter of three feet in her right.

Using the water as a booster Hinata jumped upwards rising just above both of her opponents heads. She threw the shuriken with a force that pushed her backwards, but she had called the upon the water and it met her as a wall. She rebounded towards them again.

Sasuke dodged the shuriken with an ease very few could match and he stepped back and blocked with his katana when Hinata came at him with her own. Suddenly, a familiar technique appeared on Hinata's katana. Her blue chakra enhanced its sharpness and strength causing a slight crack to form in Sasuke's weapon. Thinking quickly he kneed her open side and she nearly stubbled off to the beast's head.

Sasuke was about to attack again when his senses suddenly alerted him to an immediate threat, but it was too late. He jumped to the side with the large shuriken still slicing him from his mid to upper back. He hissed in pain.

Aoda tried to help his master but before he could Hinata stabbed her katana into his thick skin and drew out his chakra. Less than a moment later he disappeared back to his home.

Both Hinata and Sasuke dropped to the ground gracefully, except Sasuke was crouched over slightly in pain. That's when he saw it. A tiny black line connecting Hinata to her tool. _Her shadow. Dammit I forgot about the Nara technique she learned. How did she develop it further? I doubt they would have taught it to her _(1)_._

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when Hinata took a tiny step forwards. That's when anger and desperation over took him. The curse mark on his neck started to activate and the black markings painted his skin.

Hinata jumped away, back to the other side of the river, before she affirmed, "I'm sorry Sasu, it's over now."

Large kanji filled the field coming from the four directions of north, east, south, and west, before shrinking, meeting Sasuke, and crawling over his skin preventing his curse level from increasing any further. The last thing he heard before he passed out was, "You were not the only one to be trained by the Sanin."

Hinata exhaled in relief when she saw one of her closest friends collapse on the grass. She turned and released the shadow clone that had drawn the seals in the field. She then walked tiredly - not physically but mentally - over to Sasuke.

She kneeled down beside him and wiped his sweat encrusted hair off of his face. Her hands glowed - this time in a healing green chakra - as she brought him back to nearly pristine condition only after a few minutes. Knowing what needed to be done next she grabbed his left hand hesitantly, and with some of her blood, drew a well practiced chakra seal. _I'm sorry Sasu. It's just for now. I don't know if Tsunade's going to keep her promise._ She spared him another glance before grabbing and putting on her mask.

She released the genjutsu barrier to see Kakashi with an unconscious team Hebi placed on the backs of his ninken. It was a different pack than what he uses when on regular missions in order to prevent anyone from making connections. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He just walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before grabbing Sasuke and placing him with his team.

They were both so engrossed that they didn't even notice a crow as black as night with eyes as red as blood watching them.

%%%%%

It was nightfall when they saw the village gates approaching. The green doors were open and Kakashi and Hinata could see Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo slouching lazily against their post. She spiked her chakra to make them aware of their presence.

Kotetsu and Izumo both jumped up immediately alert. They ran from their positions and bowed at the hips to the high level ANBU. They stayed in this position until both walked past them. It was expected for all Leaf shinobi to check in and out, so the two guards got to see the legendary pair quite often. However, they never talked to them, only seeing their feet as they walked past them. The two demanded respect even without voicing it; they especially didn't want to face the wrath of The Leaf's deadly duo.

Unknown to Kotetsu and Izumo, was that their formalities always caused the pair to laugh whole-heartedly.

On this day though, Kotetsu and Izumo saw the paws of a pack of ninkens as well causing their interest to peak. But not enough to summon the courage to rise their eyes and actually take a peek.

Once their entrance back into the village was recognized Kakashi, Hinata, and the ninkens carrying team Hebi made their way discretely to the Hokage tower; one of ninken had went ahead to warn the Hokage of their arrival. That was why the window was open when they finally arrived allowing them all to enter without being noticed by any bystanders.

In front of Tsunade, from left to right, stood Kakashi and Hinata, then Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin sitting with their hands tied behind them.

With a sound barrier in place Hinata opened her mouth to report, but Tsunade cut her off with a rise of her hand.

"Before we get to the mission report," Tsunade gave them a knowing look, "did either of you sustain any injuries?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I had a gash on my deltoid and a few scratches but Rabbit healed them for me."

Tsunade nodded before turning her stubborn glare towards Hinata.

In a monotone voice that hid her irritation Hinata informed, "I sustained a couple broken ribs on my right side."

The blond medic sighed, relieved to have actually received an answer. "Come forward and i'll heal you."

"That is not necessary. I can heal it later I was just waiting until the completion of our mission." Hinata argued impassively.

Tsunade's famous temper raised. "Well, your missions over some come over and let me heal you."

Taking that as an order Hinata walked behind the large oak desk to stand beside the ticking time bomb. She unbuckled her vest and threw it to Kakashi before rolling up her tight black undershirt. A purplish bruise was revealed causing Tsunade to scowl at her stubborn subordinate. Soon a refreshing healing chakra encased the Sanin's hands as she moved them over the injured area.

"There you go, all done." Tsunade stated proudly.

Pulling her shirt back down Hinata thanked her past sensei and made her way back to her spot in between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Becoming serious Tsunade propped her arms up on her desk and rested her head on her entwined fingers. "First off, incredible job as usual you two; not only on your success, but due to the efficiency and rate at which you completed this mission. I'm impressed." She took a breath. "Now did you receive any confirmation on the rumours about Orochimaru."

Kakashi spoke up. "Do to how quickly we found Uchiha Sasuke we did not get to ask other villagers about it. The trail was still hot when we arrived demanding our sudden attention. We assumed we could question Sasuke once we brought him back."

Tsunade nodded in understanding with her lips pressed together in a tight line. She turned her attention to Hinata. "Rabbit, please remove the binding seals from Sasuke. Of course leave the one on his arm. (2)"

Hinata shifted towards Sasuke and put her left hand flat on his forehead. With her right hand she quickly made consecutive hand-signs. The black kanji the covered his body slowly made their way up to his forehead and receded into Hinata's palm. Once the last mark disappeared Sasuke began to stir.

"Hello, Sasuke." Tsunade began amusedly.

His eyes scrunched together before he pried one open to scowl at the person who order his capture. Tsunade met him head on with a glare of her own; this was the boy that caused her protege - Sakura - and her light - Naruto - an incredible amount of distress and pain.

Sasuke ignored her and looked down at his fully healed body before rolling his head to look at the two ANBU in the room, he sneered at them both. He then pivoted his attention to his unconscious teammates.

Being the patient one that she is, Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk causing Sasuke to lull his attention back over to her. She calmed slightly when they made eye contact again.

"Now that you've checked the place out, why don't we begin" she ground out between clenched teeth. "What happened to Orochimaru?"

"I killed him." Sasuke deadpanned

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temple, Orochimaru was still her old teammate after all. "Do you have any proof?"

"The katana I was wearing was his precious Kusanagi Sword." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade turned her attention to the Wolf and the Rabbit. Kakashi pulled out the sword in question and stepped forwards to put it on the desk. After Tsunade analyzed it for a moment she knew it was her ex-teammates. _He would never part with this. _

Tsunade took this as the proof she needed and moved on. "Uchiha Sasuke. For the crimes you committed normal punishment would encompass either life in prison or the death penalty. However," Tsunade took a breath as if the next words she was about to say pained her, "due to certain circumstances… you will be let off relatively easy." She sighed again. This was truly painful for her. "You will be under constant surveillance until I deem it fit to allow you more freedom. Once this happens… you will join the team on your right."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out. _I was not expecting that._

Tsunade continued. "This will only happen when and if I judge you to be trusting enough. Now I am under no illusions that you know who these two ANBU are;" She saw Kakashi and Hinata nod from her peripherals, "most people that come in contact with them for so long do not live long enough to talk about it. This is an S-class secrete you are in possession of. The spreading of this secrete will remove any amity I have for you and your punishment will return to the more severe ones I mentioned earlier."

Sasuke smirked, "Your secrets safe with me." _I wonder what Hina did to get this for me._

Tsunade moved on, "Before you join with this team, for the next months Hinata will be the person watching you, or Kakashi if she is sent out on a mission. However, there is something you must know about the Hinata that most know and the Hinata that stands beside you know… "

%%%%%

It was early morning and the Hokage's office was packed. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai were together followed by Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma. Beside them was Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Every person in the room had a curious look on their face; it wasn't everyday that they were all called together for a meeting.

Tsunade rose from her seat behind her desk and walked around to lean on the front, a serious expression was plastered on her face and she sent a quick glance to Kakashi for assurance -he had his Icha Icha book pulled out but she knew it was just for appearances - before addressing the group. She opened her mouth to begin but closed it when she could think of no words that could properly address what was to come without causing a riot. Instead she just lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

Following this signal the door cracked open and everyones curious expressions were changed to one of either confusion, anger, joy, or longing.

Sasuke stood at the in the open door way, his hands in his pockets, and face impassive. He now wore a pair of baggy black pants tucked into sandals. For a top he wore a black sleeveless vest that showed of his chest; a small Uchiha fan was on the collar at the back. His once dirty hair was clean and falling lazily over his forehead.

Sakura was the first to respond with a gasp and a stammered "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto was second with an equal amount of disbelief, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here? Did you come back?" There was slight hope in his voice, hope that his friend wanted to return to him and his team.

Sasuke shut the door and walked further into the room not acknowledging his old team mates. He just scanned the crowd and noted the change in everyone before turning his eyes towards Tsunade so she can explain for him. Everyone followed where his eyes landed and waited in equal anticipation.

Still leaning against her desk Tsunade placed her hands behind her for support. "Yesterday night Uchiha Sasuke was returned due to the mission of two of our ANBU."

"Was it the Wolf and the Rabbit?!" Naruto exclaimed with wonderment.

Tsunade glowered for being interrupted. "This is important Naruto. If you interrupt again you're out." When she saw Naruto nod in panic she continued. "Yes, it was the Wolf and the Rabbit. Now, Sasuke has agreed to cooperate with the village, but until I decide he can be trusted he will be on twenty-four-seven watch. I expect all of you to keep an eye on him."

Neji took a small step forwards. "Will we be given shifts to watch the Uchiha?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I have one person in mind who will watch Sasuke for his entire probational period." Everyone quirked their heads to the side. "Come in" Tsunade bellowed.

Everyone's attention shifted towards the door.

The top of a blue haired head popped in. "Hello, H-hokage-sama. You called for me" she meekly made out. Her eye bulged slightly when she saw everyone else in the room. "I-I-I'm sorry I thought you called for me. I must have been mistaken."

She slowly back out before Tsunade called out for her, "No, no, I did call you, come on in." She waved her hand encouragingly.

Hinata listened and entered the crowded office but kept her back plastered to the now closed door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji ground out.

Tsunade replied with confidence, "Hinata. You have been given a mission. This mission is to watch Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata's eyes turned to Sasuke as if never noticing his presence before now "for the next few months; until I deem it fit for him to return to active duty."

Hinata's eyes still hadn't strayed from Sasuke's. The shock in her's may have just been an act, but the glimmer in Sasuke's eyes was real. No longer was there the stoic ANBU that he barely recognized. In front of him stood Hinata - his Hina - the first person he truly connected with after the massacre. She looked exactly the same yet completely different. Her hair was still the incandescent blue, now reaching just above her hips and her straight bangs still hid her eyes, just slightly, giving that look of pure innocence. But, now in front of him was a women. Her check bones were more defined. Her body was of the perfect proportions. And her eyes held a deepness and a knowledge that she would never be able to truly hide.

Sasuke lost his breath for a moment. _She's… she is…_

Sasuke was brought out of his reverie with Naruto's booming voice. "Ba-chan! What are you thinking?! Hinata can't guard Sasuke, she could get hurt! I get that she used to be super strong, but after the accident she's too weak!"

For all of those in the room who knew of Hinata's true rank, it was nearly impossible for them to keep their faces neutral. On the inside they were hurled over in laughter over Naruto's comment. One, because she could beat Naruto before he even understood what was going on, and two because they knew that it was taking all of Hinata's rock hard resolve to not bash Naruto over the head. She, of course, would do it much more slyly so that he wouldn't even realize until the pain hit him. She could deal with being called a lot of things, but weak was always a trigger word. Along with Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke, the others in the room that knew of her true strength were Asuma, Gai, and Shikamaru.

In order to prevent a desk from being smashed Kakashi spoke up. "Don't worry Naruto we will all be helping Hinata-chan. She's not really alone in this mission."

Hinata had turned towards Kakashi, her head down slightly with her eyes peaking out from behind her bangs at him. "T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smirked behind his mask but was careful to not let it reach his eyes, he gave a slight nod. "A-and Naruto-san, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't hurt me…"

Apparently it's a habit in team seven to interrupt, for Sakura cut Hinata off next. "Hinata-chan" she said strictly, "Sasuke isn't the same person he was when he left." In contrast, however, after she said this she sent Sasuke a look of longing.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with two of the most hardheaded shinobi in the village Hinata sent a pleading look towards Tsunade.

Taking the hint Tsunade let her temper rise in false anger. "Both of you stop talking! Nothing you say will change my mind on this matter. I need all of my shinobi - all of you - ready at a moments notice. You all know the threat that lies on the village now. I can not spare any of you. Hinata used to be a shinobi she can handle herself in emergencies and of course I will station ANBU outside of her home, where they will be staying." That was a lie. "Hinata is also the trade minister for our village so that will give Sasuke something to do to keep him busy." Another lie. "Now, that is all I will explain myself to you! Am I clear!"

Naruto cowered behind Sakura while they both shook their heads to agree with whatever the firecracker was saying.

"Now," Tsunade continued, "Kakashi, you will expected to help Hinata-chan if she needs anything with Sasuke. You were his Sensei after all."

Kakashi managed an exasperated sigh before turning to Hinata with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Lookin forward to working with ya… Just don't hold me back if it comes down to a fight."

Those that knew the truth almost choked trying to hold in their reactions, those that didn't just stared bewildered at the out of character comment.

%%%%%

"W-well, here is my home." a timid voice introduced.

Hinata and Sasuke were standing inside the entry way of here tiny house on the outskirts of the village. Sasuke was analyzing the place with a scrupulous glare. On his left was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink, and some wooden cupboards. On his right a small living room with a black couch and rug lining the floor. In front of him there was a small hallway that he was guessing lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. _Well, this was definitely not what I was thinking of for one of the highest ranking shinobi in the village. I never saw her place all those years ago, I wonder if she hasn't moved since then?_

Reading that look in his eye Hinata explained cryptically, but still knowing he would understand. "I-I just like my privacy; it's important for me to be away from the other v-villagers."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned so his body was facing Hinata completely. He started walking towards her, slowly closing the distance. "Who are you?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side, walking backwards to maintain the distance between them.

Sasuke continued to growl out, "You go from this strong capable kunoichi," Hinata's back hit a wall and he caged her with his his arms on both sides of her head, "to this stuttering mess from long before we ever trained together." He leaned in, his face in closer. "So again I ask, who are you?"

In a flash the two positions were reversed. Hinata had her forearm pressed against Sasuke's chest and a chakra laced finger pointing towards his neck. She was shorter than him so when she talked her breath tickled his jaw line, "I" she paused, "am whoever I am needed to be."

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata removed the chakra from her finger, but still kept him trapped against the hard wall. "What about you Sasu?" Her voice was slightly lighter now. "What is it you want? Our fight should have lasted longer than it did."

His smirk was gone now and was replaced with a look of reverie as he looked past her. "You would have beaten me eventually, I just prevented myself from getting more dire injuries."

Now it was Hinata's turn to smirk, "Even though you are correct - the battle would have lasted twice as long with me winning in the end in you went full out - _the_ Uchiha Sasuke giving up? I don't think so."

Sasuke glued his eyes to her own now. "You know why I'm here."

Hinata lightened her hold and her eyes softened. "Sasu, if you can't even beat me how are you supposed to protect me." She did't mean to sound rude or ungrateful towards his concern, but she need to keep him realistic.

Sasuke snapped his teeth together and ground out, "The only person who can beat his Sharingan is another person with the Sharingan."

"I've…" Her breath was nocked out of her when Sasuke reversed their positions yet again. _I guess in hindsight I shouldn't have weakened my grasp. _She ignored his temper and continued speaking, "I've been training in ways to nullify the Sharingan. Sasu, I'm not an applicant for the head of the ANBU Black Ops for nothing." Minutes passed by with out a sound being made, neither seemed to notice the awkwardness of their position.

She was surprised yet again when Sasuke bent down to rest his forehead against hers, "I'm not letting him take anything else away from me."

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - Nara Shadow Gathering Technique

2 - so there were two seals placed on Sasuke; the first was the one that came up from the field and covered him causing him to fall unconscious and the second was the one that Hinata drew on him in her blood. This second one weakens his chakra, but he doesn't know about this one yet.

Don't worry I'm not making Itachi the villain (remember I love him too much :P ), I'll explain things next chapter… I'm really excited to write next chapter :) :) But please review and let me know how you think the story is going so far and if there are any gaps or any weird things, again this is my first fanfic so it may have some weird stuff going on that I may not notice without your help :D :D

And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited so far! Until next time!


	6. Past & Present

**Hii :) Super long chapter for all of you :P**

**In regards to the timeline, it is similar to the actual Naruto one, just slightly spread out over a longer period; I wanted to make sure Hinata was 18 in my story.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6**

_Flashback _

"This fight is mine" a raspy voice murmured. His voice was low, but held such authority that if one was ignorant they would follow blindly.

In a small village a couple hours outside of The Leaf, a battle was going down in a cramped hallway of an old inn. There was a gapping hole at the end of the hall that allowed a slight wind to enter and circulate the ever growing tension. The sunlight roamed the halls as well providing a false sense of serenity. Walls were crackling and small debris was falling from the roof, but this was barely noticed by the five shinobi filling the hallway.

At this moment it was silent, but not for long.

A terrified Naruto stood trembling in the face of his enemies, his life just saved by the toad sage behind him. This scene escaped Naruto, leaving him confused about what to do and who to listen to - his gut or his best friend. Sasuke was collapsed against the far end of the hallway, the light from the opposite end barely reaching his sweating face. His wrist was broken, he was out of breath, and he shouldn't even attempt to stand, but this was a battle he refused to lose, refused to let anyone fight but him. For in the middle stood two men in black robes that had swirling red clouds painted on them. One of these men was his brother; Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was like a blank slate, no emotion touching any of his features. The blue man beside him, however, stood with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. His shark like teeth were glistening maliciously and his eyes were gleaming in anticipation for what was to come next.

Itachi sauntered forwards towards the crumpled form of his little brother. Perhaps he would have let him go if it weren't for his brothers own foolishness as he kept trying to stand on wobbly knees. What happened next couldn't even be classified as a fight, it was more of a beating.

Sasuke was a lifeless doll being pummelled by his childhood hero. An elbow to the ribs. A fist to the gut. A backhand to his neck. Itachi twirled his hand around with ease getting a vice-like grip on Sasuke's seemingly scrawny neck before slamming him into the wall he was previously using for support.

Pushing him harder against the crumbling cement Itachi leaned forwards, finally allowing for a cruel smirk to appear. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate." His smirk deepened with his next whispered words, "And you know what little brother? You never will." His eyes then flashed a dangerous red before he locked them onto Sasuke's decaying ones.

A blood curdling scream pierced the palpable air. Sasuke was now in Itachi's Tsukuyomi; his own personal hell.

In an instant Itachi jumped away from the panic stricken Sasuke, leaving him with his eyes glazed over in remembrance. Itachi turned his attention to the female ANBU captain that now stood guard in front of the broken form of his brother. _She seems to be the same age as Sasuke, however,_ _I did not sense her._ His eyes narrowed contemplatively._ She was also going to use the Nara shadow possession jutsu, yet the chakra pooling around her eyes indicates she's a Hyūga. Interesting._

The shark-like human started chuckling, "Haha, look Itachi! You're brother is being saved by his little girlfriend."

Everyone ignored the attempt at humour.

Jiraiya spoke next with concern lacing his voice - no doubt if he let anything happen to this girl Tsunade would have his head. Naruto was tucked safety behind him, but two rogue ninja stood between him and her. "I appreciate the help ANBU, but for now these guys are out of your league." She had just made Captain less than a month ago.

"Jiraiya-sama," she said impassively her attention never once faltering from the threat in front of her, though her eyes were staring at their feet to prevent getting caught in a genjutsu, "even if you could handle both these rogue ninja by yourself, I will not leave Sasuke and Naruto. I will protect them with my life."

Jiraiya let out a small sigh, _the will of fire really is strong in her. No wonder she somehow persuade Tsunade to train her. That's a feat on its own._ "You're right."

A small cough then echoed through the hall. Sasuke was barely conscious but in his eyes shone a waking fear for the scene he saw now. "R-run. A-way. Hina…"

"Stop talking Sasu." Hinata snapped interrupting his gasping sentence. She prayed at this moment that they did not hear her name, but that was too much to ask for.

Itachi observed the scene, _Sasu?_ Choosing to ignore the nickname he pondered out loud, "So you're not just a Hyūga, but the ex-heiress." He took a second long pause. "Hinata." He said her name as if he was testing how it felt to role off his tongue. Realizing this was a new way to strengthen his brother - he knew more than anyone that true strength came from wanting to protect those close to you - he started to paint a new web of deceit. "You intrigue me Hinata. I did not sense you coming, I have never been snuck up on before." His tone was in juxtaposition to the words he used. Itachi turned his back to her and faced his partner. "We have failed our mission for today - we can not continue without heavy consequences - but we have learned something invaluable. Don't you agree Kisame?"

The malicious grin returned on Kisame's face. "Hehe ya. Leader's gonna wanna hear about her. And even if he doesn't let us keep her, she'll be fun to play with." He licked his lips in wicked anticipation. "Big mistake girl, you just caught the eye of the Akatsuki."

Hinata stiffened, and for the first time in a while, she felt fear. The men in front of her were not normal shinobi; power was radiating off of them.

Both men then suddenly materialized into a flock of black crows with just Itachi's few words hanging around them, "You have three years. Do not disappoint."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Sasuke woke to a delicious aroma wafting through the air. He was sleeping on the floor beside Hinata's small twin size bed. He twisted his back allowing his joints a much needed release before curling over to stretch his tight muscles. He rubbed the back of his neck;_ I really shouldn't have offered Hina the bed. Screw being a 'gentleman', I can barely move. Actually, it's the bitch Tsunade's fault for telling Hina to watch me for the first few nights._

Standing on stiff joints, while ignoring his aches and pains, he made his way towards the overwhelming scent.

Hinata stood in front of a sizzling stove in a flowing violet skirt that reached her ankles. She had a thin yet baggy sweater over top that, at the neck, was same violet as her skirt, but faded into pure white. Her hair was cascading down her back, swinging slightly with every tiny movement she would make.

Sasuke smirked. _Smart, covering the muscle that would be just a tad bit too bulky for the 'Minister of Trade.'_

"Good morning Sasuke" Hinata chimed still intently focused on the food she was platting. Sasuke scrunched his nose at her use of his full name. She turned around with a small smile while handing him a plate of food, "Here you go."

He took it without hesitation knowing fully well how great a cook she was. On his plate was some scrambled eggs, beef, rice, and sliced tomatoes.

They began to eat on the counter top by the stove; Hinata had pulled out two chairs for them to sit on. They were now sitting across from one another, sparing slight glances to the other now and again.

Knowing that if he wants to have any sort of conversation he has to initiate it himself due to her quiet nature, and that she put up a full barrier around her entire property last night, he asked her a question that had been plaguing him. "What accident was the dobe taking about yesterday?"

Hinata eyed him as she swallowed the food in her mouth and put her chopsticks down by the side calmly before speaking. "After the incident with your brother," she pretend not to see Sasuke stiffen, "and the man we now know as Hoshigaki Kisame, a plan was devised to further the secrecy of my identity. As you know the alias for my rank is acting as the current Minister of Trade for the village. I got this position a bit over two years ago after a 'mission gone wrong;' of course everything went perfectly according to the actual plan. I was sent on a mission with my current ANBU team to retrieve a scroll from The Village Hidden in the Sand; normally it would be C-Ranked, but due to the importance it was moved up to an A-Rank. Anyways, we received the scroll with ease, but on the way back we were met with an ambush." Hinata took a small breath. "When I sensed and saw the threat I sent two of my teammates ahead with the scroll and kept myself and one other behind to fight the enemy shinobi. In the end, one of the enemies used a type of medical jutsu to ruin my chakra pathways."

The sides of Sasuke's mouth twitched upward, "Or so the story goes…"

Hinata joined him with a smile. "Exactly. Like I said, everything actually went according to plan. I had helped the Sands Kazekage a month back, there was drought and I used my water manipulation technique to move a body of water closer to them. He owed us a favour, so with his help we set up this fake mission." Her smile turned into a giggling one. "The 'enemy nin' were actually a mix of Leaf and Sand high ranking shinobi. Kashi and Shikamaru were two of them, they both used a henge and masked their chakra's quite brilliantly - especially for my team not to notice. Temari and Kankurō, the sand siblings you met during the Chunin exams, were the other two. They wore fully body coverings as to not be recognized."

Sasuke nodded his head slightly. _Sneaky. _"So, where does becoming the Minister of Trade fit into this?"

Hinata took another bite of food before continuing. "I can use that occupation to leave the village without question. Every once in a while I go out on actual trade business to keep up pretences. I actually have to go to a meeting in a month for this purpose. Tsunade usually sends a small team with me. If Tsunade allows it you can probably come with me."

"Sounds like fun" Sasuke sneered. Glad to have her talking Sasuke asked another question. "So, what about the whole shy girl act?"

"I had to pretend that I was distraught over what happened. From everyone else's view my ninja career was over, I had to react accordingly. It seemed realistic that I would convert back to my old ways." Hinata

explained simply. "And how do you know being shy was an act? What if how I am now is an act?"

_Because I know you too well,_ but "Hn" was all he said.

After finishing their breakfast Hinata grabbed both of their plates and told Sasuke to get ready to head out to the village. He was never a fan of being told what to do, but decided to listen, this time.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

Once the two Akatsuki men left, Naruto regained his senses, running towards his unconscious teammate and best friend, while brushing past the frozen ANBU. Hinata barely registered what had just happened. In the moments before they disappeared Itachi appeared beside her. She didn't even see him move. Didn't even sense him until his mouth was by her ear whispering, _'What are you to him?' _She was confused, and then in the next moment, a different phrase was pounding through her head, _'You have three years. Do not disappoint.' _

Hinata was brought out of her reverie by a strong hand plopping on her head. She looked up to see the legendary Toad Sage grinning down at her. "Don't worry kid, we won't let 'em get you." He chuckled. "Don't even know what they want with you, but I'm not letting them have ya. I'm sure Tsunade won't either. So there you go. You have two of the Sanin protecting you. Though I'm sure in a few years you'll be able to best an old man like me."

Hinata nodded her head and released the tension from her shoulders. It was mainly for pretences though, because she was not blind, she saw that slight look of concern in his eyes. And concern from someone as strong as him was enough to terrify her. Putting her resolve back together she turned her attention to the hysterical Naruto and unconscious Sasuke.

Hinata moved Naruto away and covered her hands in a healing chakra. She moved them over his body fixing all the damages. _These injuries aren't that bad considering who Sasu was fighting. _There were two broken ribs and many bruises, but no apparent life threatening injuries. _He's still in a panicked state though. What's wrong? _When she moved her hands over his glistening forehead she took a sharp intake of breath. She turned to Jiraiya with worry, "We need to find Tsunade-sensei. Most of the damage is mental not physical. I haven't had enough training from her to help with those kinds of injuries yet."

Jiraiya nodded his head with understanding. "You take Sasuke back to the village. Naruto and I will continue to look for her" He brought his hand up to scratch his chin in thought. "Where was the last town you met with her? I didn't get to ask you before we left in our search."

Pulling out a scroll Hinata drew a small map of the locations that she had previously trained with the legendary medical nin before handing it to Jiraiya and throwing Sasuke over her shoulder. Without looking back she leapt like lightening towards her home, a little more alert than she was on her way there.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hinata and Sasuke made their way through the bustling village streets, ignoring all the stares and looks of shock or fear from the villagers. If the wayward glances weren't obvious enough the slight space the villagers maintained for them was.

Some were walking steadily, enjoying the beautiful day. The sun had just risen over the horizon and was now watching over them with its rays lighting their way. Others were running down the street hurriedly; academy students and genin late for classes, store owners hurrying to open, even eager chunin rushing to start their missions. The sight made Hinata smile a true smile.

This was what she was fighting to protect. Who she was fighting to protect. The childhood innocence that was stripped from her was still alive in the others around her and she would give anything and everything of herself to protect that.

Hinata's sightseeing was interrupted by the frank Uchiha beside her, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a slight scowl on his face. She would have made a snide comment if it wouldn't have appeared so un-Hinata like.

His eyes leered towards her own and she lowered her head demurely. That made him scoff.

"So," he pressed, "what…"

He cut his sentence short when he saw a familiar face saunter lazily towards them. _Nara Shikamaru…_

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Shikamaru gave a small wave then shoved his hand back in his pocket. "Uchiha." He gave a small nod ignoring the lack of response and small glare from the ex-rogue. "I just thought you'd want to know that your old acquaintance is up at the Hokage Tower" he confided cryptically. "It should be safe to head up there now if you want."

A bright smile plastered itself on her face as she shook her head excitedly. "Th-thank you, Shikamaru-kun. I owe you one." After giving a slight bow she motioned for Sasuke to follow, but not before sparing a final glance with Shikamaru, one that represented her true thanks.

Sasuke noticed they were walking faster than they were before and curiosity began to over take him. If there was one thing he hated - well, he hated a lot of things - it was to be left in the dark and denied answers. This was mainly because when he didn't know, didn't understand, he would begin to speculate. _Who's this old friend she's getting so excited to meet? _He scrunched his nose which didn't go unnoticed by the high ranking ninja beside him. _She better not be dragging me to go meet up with some pansy ass boyfriend._ His eyebrows scrunch together. _Boyfriend?_ His jaw clenched shut._ I don't think so. I don't share. _

His mental rant came to an end when they stopped in front of the red Hokage Tower with its familiar peeling paint and rusted gave him a small smile and slight nod telling him to behave before they stepped in.

They shuffled through the halls practically unnoticed. He guessed she was purposely avoiding other nin to prevent being asked unwanted questions. After a few minutes they came down the familiar hallway that opened up into the waiting area in front of the Hokage's office. There was a green leather three person couch facing the office doors with a small glass coffee table and lilac orchid adorning it.

With Hinata in the lead, they casually walked up towards the shinobi guarding the entry way. With a slight blush gracing her cheeks Hinata tilted her head upwards towards the jounin. There were four of them, all of them she recognized, but only one that stood out. Shiranui Genma. He wore the typical jounin attire with a navy blue bandanna tied around his pin straight brown hair. The senbon always twirling around in his mouth was a signature of his, almost as much as that flirtatious smirk and those wandering eyes. Genma had trained Hinata a while back in the proper and productive use of a senbon; a deadly weapon that could been hidden in plain sight was vital for someone almost always undercover. He was one of the few that knew her actual rank due to their time training, but also because of the fact that he was one of the Hokage's most trusted personal guards. A position he'd carried since the Fourth.

"I am here to see the Hokage." Hinata stated with a timid yet unwavering voice.

One of the men she'd yet to acquaint herself with responded to her, however, his eyes were glued to Sasuke. "The Hokage is in an important meeting right now, and is therefore not available."

Hinata trusted Shikamaru's information completely and was therefore not deterred. She was incredibly eager to enter and reunite with a friendly face from the not so distant past, so her patiences was not the strongest right now. She turned her head slightly to see Genma leaning casually with his signature smirk directed at her, while his tongue twirled his senbon callously. _Well, he's not going to be any help._

Genma liked to tease, always had, always will. He was the one to develop her coy side. His play on words was not to be ignored, she always had to be attentive when talking to him.

Genma knew why she was here and was curious to see how far she would go. So he just stood there, pretending to be ignorant to the high ranking ANBU who was being denied basic entry.

She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile before returning her attention back to the three other guards. "Oh" she cocked her head to the side disappointedly while batting her long lashes. "I assure you she's expecting us."

The same guard was about to respond when he noticed she and Sasuke were making a move towards the door. All three men made a move to intercept their entry, but when they did she was already past them, swinging the door open nonchalantly, and holding it open for Sasuke. The door closed just as quickly as it opened.

Genma's smirk turned into a grin which turned into a throaty chuckle. His reaction was partially due to how easily she made it past three elite jounin guards and partially due to the slack jaws and confused looks of those guards.

The team was about to enter to retrieve the crafty mice when Genma decided to finally step in. He stopped them by muttering some quickly made up excuse of them being apart of the current meeting and just how sneaky that Uchiha can be. The men seemed will to buy that excuse, it was better than being one upped by a civilian.

Inside the office Sasuke sniggered over what just went down outside. _Poor fools probably don't even know what just happened. How can they be guarding the Hokage? Pathetic. _Remembering why they came here Sasuke glanced around the room, searching for the intruding face. His now crimson eyes fell onto the porcupine of white hair staring out at the village next to the current Hokage.

Said man turned around after sensing the hostility. With a lopsided grin on his face he raised his arms in mock defence waving them slightly, "Hey, hey, hey, what's with the sudden killer intent?"

Sasuke studied his features with a speculative glower. The man appeared to be in his mid-fifties yet somehow maintained a spark of childhood immaturity. He had a metal headband fastened on his forehead and two red lines streaking down his face like permanent tears. These lines matched the red vest that draped over his green long sleeve wrap around shirt which flowed over the baggy pants of the identical colour of green. Sasuke let his Sharingan fade into obsidian orbs. He recognized the man as the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya. His eyes darted to the girl beside him who's single smile was lightening up the entire room. He calmed instantly.

Feeling the killer intent wash away Jiraiya relaxed his arms down by his side and brought his attention to the raven haired beauty in the room. "Whoa-ho-ho look at you! It's been a while Hinata-chan!" his eyes bulged and mouth hung a gape playfully. "You're eighteen now right?! Why don't you come over here and give your good old friend a hug hello!"

The Sharingan eyes were back now with its three tamoe spinning rapidly. Sasuke was about to step forward to give the old pervert a bone breaking hug on _his _Hinata's behalf when the fuming Hokage beat him to it. A chakra enhanced fist met with the top of the all powerful sage's head causing slight crack to be heard which was followed by a whimper and plea for mercy.

Hinata just giggled in a surprising innocence at the two's shenanigans. "Don't worry Tsunade-sensei" she said in between giggles, "I know he was just joking. He's just trying to embarrass me."

The crouched down man, who was blocking his head with his arms, peeked out from behind them with a friendly smile. Hinata smiled back and gave a small bow. "It has been a while Jiraiya-sensei." She tapped her chin in a mocking contemplation, "Or what was it Naruto-san calls you? Pervy Sage! That's it."

Hinata heard Sasuke mumble, "Ya that name fits alright" so that only she could hear. Hinata had to suppress another wave of giggles.

Jiraiya stood with a pout on his face. "Come on, now don't you start too. I told him not to call me that when there's other people around."

Hinata smiled apologetically, "Okay, I'm sorry. So, what brings you back here?"

A small change was noted in his expression before returning to his carefree demeanour, "Just wanted to check on my two favourite students, and of course I knew Tsunade couldn't live without me for so long" he cooed the last part. Earning him another lump on the top of his head.

"W-well," Hinata stuttered slightly, she would always be insecure of asking things of others, "if you wouldn't mind, I could use some help on performing a new seal I have been working on."

A deep throaty laugh reverberated through the office, "I think you surpassed me in that category a while ago! What do you need my help for?"

Hinata's cheeks reddened a minuscule amount before answering timidly, "It's a special case." She looked towards Tsunade who had just plopped down into her desk chair. "Tsunade-sensei, do you have the seal design I brought to you on hand?"

Tsunade nodded her head before scrounging around in her desk draws. After a few scratches, hisses, and thuds, she threw up her right hand that was clutching a single green scroll. "Here you go Hinata."

Hinata walked forwards while bitting through the flesh on her thumb to get a small trickle of blood. After taking the scroll she dragged her blood across the middle causing the locking seal to dissipate. Once she unraveled it she handed it to Jiraiya.

Sasuke was surprised in the change he saw in the old perv. His eyes became hard as he worked through the intricate seal design, darting back and forth, lingering longer on some parts than others. Although the man acted like a fool, his intelligence shined through in this type of jutsu.

A sour look overcame Jiraiya and his eyes darted towards Hinata over the hem of his page. They then traveled to Sasuke and back down for further analysis.

"Are you sure about this part Hinata?" Jiraiya's voice was serious but held slight concern.

Hinata feigned ignorance and made her way over to look at the specific part to which he was referring. She already knew though, that part was the exact reason why she needed his help. She peeked over his broad shoulder to get a better look. "Oh, yes, that part" Hinata pondered. "Yes, I am sure." Her eyes showed her rock hard resolve, though her tone was light, and Jiraiya knew better than to argue.

He groaned in defeat, "Okay then, I see why you need my help. I'll do it. Does he know yet?" Jiraiya jerked his thumb to point towards Sasuke.

"No, not yet." Hinata affirmed.

Sasuke scowled at being blatantly talked about as if he were not there, but it was also due to what the words he heard were implying. "You're not sealing me." He stated bluntly, no room for negotiation.

Hinata turned to him with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, you misunderstand us Sasu." She walked towards him casually and positioned herself behind him. Hinata pulled down the neck of his shirt revealing Orochimaru's curse mark and the thin circular seal that surrounded it. She gently ran her finger over the mark causing Sasuke's hairs to stand on edge. Hinata continued explaining while her eyes studied the mark with a slight sadness. "Even though you killed Orochimaru, part of him is still connected to you through this seal. I need to make sure that he can't come back through the use of your own body." She looked up and brought her hand back down to her side, "Besides" she graced him with a smile that was like his sunrise after a cold and harsh night, "you're strong enough now to not have to rely on other peoples power."

Turning his head away from Hinata, Sasuke grunted a "Hn" before mumbling a "Fine."

Tsunade had been watching the duo and grew ever more curious of those days they spent as teammates. She cleared her throat, drawing the attention of three of the worlds strongest shinobi. "I will give you two the rest of the today to perform the sealing and then tomorrow for recuperation. After that I want you both to check in with me and we will discuss how you will be spending your days while under temporary probation Sasuke." Tsunade rested her folded hands on her desk to hide her appearing smirk. "Jiraiya I need to talk to you for a minute. Hinata, he'll meet you at your house in an hour." _That will work well because we don't want them to be seen leaving together._

Hinata gave a small bow to her two mentors and friends before turning to leave the office.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

It had been days since they had arrived back in the Leaf Village and Sasuke had yet to awake from his deep slumber. He laid in the blanch hospital bed with a permanent crinkle between his eyebrows and frown on his now chapped lips. _I'm sorry Sasu. I should have been there sooner._

Hinata had yet to leave the hospital. She was there day and night keeping a protective watch in her full ANBU gear. The only time she left Sasuke's side was to check on Kakashi who she had found out also fought against the Sharingan wielder and lost.

Hinata had just returned back from a mission when she heard the news from a fellow ANBU captain that Sasuke had ran blindly, fuelled by hatred and need for revenge, after his older brother. She had yet to check in, so she quickly gave order to her team and turned straight around following any trace of her friend that she could.

But, still she was too late. Too late to help Kakashi; someone who had been so kind and open about his own daunting past in order to help her to stray from the darkness. Too late to help Sasuke; someone who forcibly tore down her rapidly growing walls and gave her a release from solitude. Again, she was too late to help her friends. Her comrades. Now that she was finally strong enough to help and protect them she was too late!

Hinata's temper continued growing as she unconsciously clenched her hands into fists with her nails cutting her palms. She sensed her current sensei enter the room but didn't acknowledge her, she was too engulfed in her own reprieve.

Tsunade put a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes laced with concern and understanding.

"Please. Please help them." Hinata mumbled with her head down, her rage replaced with a deep regret and despair.

Tsunade turned her attention to the raven locked boy laying in the bed and stalked forwards. At this time an anxious Naruto bounded in with a hysterical Sakura. Jiraiya was on their tails. In the next minutes every breath became noticeably thicker until it caught in the back of her throat when she saw Tsunade's shoulders relax.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up from his comatose position. Sakura darted, tear streak face first, into Sasuke's chest. She wrapped her arms around him soaking his shirt.

Hinata was relieved as well, but unfortunately was not as ignorant as Sakura.

Ignorance truly is bliss.

Hinata saw the change in his eyes. The eyes that were just beginning to see the light were once again shrouded in darkness. The playful smirk she grew accustomed to was replaced with a scowl. _All because I was too late._

Hinata left the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya to go and heal Kakashi.

Tsunade healed Kakashi much quicker than Sasuke. It turned out Hinata shouldn't have worried about Kakashi because he still had that sheepish look as he got reprimanded for being bested by those two rogue nin. He even managed to put a small smile on her face when he gave her a pleading look for help against the blond tyrant, though it was hidden behind her ANBU mask.

Deciding to help the poor man out, Hinata gave out a small cough.

Tsunade glowered over for being interrupted before softening her expression. She brought her eyes back to Kakashi who was innocently looking at something outside the nearby window that called for his complete attention. Sighing, Tsunade marched out of the room.

Hinata gave the grateful copy ninja a small wave before following out of the room with Jiraiya.

When they left the room Jiraiya stirred up a conversation as they walked down the bleak empty hall. "Thanks for the help. She was really close to the last place you trained with her, so we wouldn't have found her so quickly without you."

Hinata looked up at him and gave slight nod.

"Really though, I know you understand how vital it was that we found her, not just for those two, but for the Village. It needs a Hokage." Jiraiya continued

"Hai," Hinata agreed, "and Tsunade-sensei will be a great one."

Jiraiya grinned, "Damn right. Anyways, I owe ya one, so let me know if you ever need anything."

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eyes. "I need to get stronger." Her resolve was solid, her voice stern. "There is one thing currently holding me back, and will continue to do so in the future." Even though it was not allowed Hinata removed her mask; her identity was already compromised so it was moot to hide it any further. Her determined eyes became clear as she brushed her bangs to the side. "You are a master of seals. Please help me."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Sasuke sat on the porch out back of Hinata's house. He was observing with curious eyes the intricate designs Hinata was painting on the large field. Five circles were drawn with kanji. The circles started small and grew larger as you moved outwards. An 'X' shape was drawn across these rings and stopped when it reached the border of the smallest circle. This was where Hinata was crouched over, adding the final minute details.

Sensing a familiar presence Hinata straightened herself and allowed for a door to form in her barrier.

A whistle pierced through the air with an impressed tune. "Man, you definitely surpassed me with patience and attention to detail." Jiraiya walked through the forest edge and towards Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "Well, you've never really been the patient type."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You sure got me there."

Hinata motioned for the two men to join her in the centre. She sat Sasuke in the very middle and stood behind him with Jiraiya. Hinata used her knife like finger to slice through her palm and then did the same across Sasuke's curse mark. She placed her cut on his own and watched as the blood melded together down his back. She then intertwined her free hand with Jiraiya's, together forming a complete hand-sign.

Taking a deep breath Hinata began the sealing.

Sasuke prepared himself for the pain that he was sure would come.

The lines that formed the 'X' rose off of the ground and incandescent green outlined each character. The circles then slowly began to spin around the three in the centre, slowly picking up speed.

Hinata grit her teeth and sent another wave of her and Jiraiya's chakra into the seal.

After this the circles began to enclose around them. The smallest circle made its way up Sasuke's back to disappear underneath her palm. Then the second, and the third, and the fourth did the same. The fifth crawled upwards at a torturously slow pace until it finally joined the others.

The remaining now separated lines pulsed. They dropped with a ground shaking thud before sliding along the ground heavily. One line went up each arm and across to his neck and the other two went up his chest and and vertebrae.

Hinata dropped her hand off of Sasuke's left upper shoulder to reveal the new tattoo. There was now five circles covering the seal with an diameter of two inches. Along with this a cross covered it. The lines at the top and sides were short, only coming out an inch each side. The bottom, however, flowed downwards to his lower back.

Realizing it was over Sasuke turned around to comment on Hinata's sealing abilities; there was no pain, unlike when Kakashi did it many years ago.

His blood ran cold.

In the old perverts arms laid an unconscious and profusely sweating Hinata. Sasuke immediately grew enraged and grabbed Hinata from his arms. "What. Happened." he growled out. His arms tightened around her subconsciously.

Jiraiya's eyes held none of his previous humour and lightheartedness. "I'm sure you know." He paused meeting Sasuke's glare with his own. "She still feels responsible for you receiving that mark; for not protecting you before you were able to protect yourself. She didn't want you to feel anymore pain because of it. So, she took it on herself. She's a master of seals. Why else would she need me other than if part of her would be consumed and applied elsewhere?"

Sasuke looked down at the girls in his. "Why did you let her do it?"

Jiraiya scoffed, "She's strong enough to make her own decisions and too kind for me to make her live with the guilt of causing someone she cares for pain."

Sasuke shifted her into a single arm while he used his other to wipe the sticking bangs off of her face. His scowl softened slightly, but his falling hair hid the change. _You're such a fool. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you._

Jiraiya turned away and walked out the way he came. But, before he disappeared into the forest he stopped and in a low voice added, "I'm leaving her with you because _she_ trusts you. I let her hurt herself because _she _cares about you. If you hurt her you will not only make me as your enemy, but many other powerful ninja. She has a way of bonding with everyone she meets; it's due to her compassion for them. Hinata's one of few people, perhaps the only person, who has her rank and skill, while still managing to see some good in people. I know I partially have you to thank for that," he turned a gave threatening smile, "but, again, if you hurt her all of my amity will vanish, and I will make you regret every second that you hurt her for."

And with that he was gone leaving an irritated Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over and smoothly lowered himself to sit against the wooden porch with Hinata sitting in between his legs and her back leaning against his naked chest. _I could never hurt her._

%%%%%

A cool and soothing breeze alerted Hinata's senses. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing shallow, as she tried to recall what had happened. _Pain. There was so much pain. That's right Sasu's seal. I'm glad he didn't have to endure that. _

It suddenly dawned on her that she was not laying in her comfy bed as she assumed she would be when she woke up. She was sitting up against something rugged, yet soft. She was warm. And a comforting scent of mint and something else she couldn't quite name overwhelmed her nose.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly as she saw her favourite scene; an image that always brought her peace and tranquility. _This is much better than waking up to the sight of my bland ceiling. _It was night time and the moon was lighting the sky above her with its borrowed light. The stars were dotted beside it twinkling excitedly.

She tilted her head back and was surprised when she was greeted with two obsidian eyes and she realized she was cuddling Sasuke at the moment. "Wha-"

"It's late. Go back to sleep." Sasuke interrupted returning his eyes back to the night sky leaving no room for discussion.

The corners of Hinata's mouth twitched upwards before realizing that she really was exhausted and sore from the sealing. "O-ok. Good night, Sasu" Hinata mumbled before nuzzling her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

From afar two pairs of eyes were watching the interaction unfold.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt her." Jiraiya whispered to the man laying lazily on the tree branch in front of him.

Kakashi shrugged. "I know." _But, I'm still not leaving her._

%%%%%

There we go a super long chapter for all of you :) Six is my favourite number so why not?! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and give me your feedback and opinions so far. Thanks so much to everyone who already has, you always make me want to smile and hurry up and write the next chapter! Remember feel free to ask me some questions if something doesn't make sense :D

Until next time,

EK


	7. Kindness & Hatred

**Hi :) sorry for the late update, had a bunch of school work last week (blah). **

**To Anne - thanks for your review! As for Hinata's seal that will be explained next chapter and as for Kakashi, his feelings for now are one of a strong friendship... that may develop though later :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since the Wolf and the Rabbit returned Uchiha Sasuke to the Leaf village. Words and rumours were still buzzing between villagers about the abrupt return and lack punishment, though all knew better than to question it aloud. Since the Leaf's strongest team was involved everyone knew that there were sure to be particular circumstances they couldn't even begin to fathom.

Hinata had healed from the immense pain she endured during the advanced sealing of Orochimaru's curse mark with an impressive quickness; one that showed her trained endurance and stamina. Hinata even managed to meet with the Hokage the next morning, much to the Hokage's dismay. Jiraiya explained to her how Hinata took Sasuke's pain as her own, and though she understood it, she was still irritated. Regardless, the duo was present so she explained how the upcoming weeks would be arranged.

Tsunade could not afford to lose Hinata for even a couple of days, so she planned to occupy Sasuke's attention elsewhere. For now, Sasuke was forced to participate in menial D-Rank missions inside of the village walls. The teams in charge of watching him would switch between Team Kakashi, which was currently being lead by Yamato, Team Asuma, and Team Gai. Then, after the length of a regular training day, Sasuke would return back into Hinata's custody.

After the ruckus that was made over Hinata watching Sasuke twenty-four-seven, Tsunade decided that to avoid further irritations she would give in slightly. Also, since there was an important trade meeting with the Sand Village in three weeks Hinata was expected to focus all of her attention on that. This provided her with the perfect excuse of not accompanying Sasuke on his simplistic missions that she could even perform in her supposed injured form, passing the duty onto the others. However, in actuality Shikamaru was the one focused on learning the information required for the meeting. He was to be her informant on the more complex trade matters, which freed up her time for more pressing matters.

Hinata was the main front runner in becoming the next Head of the ANBU Black Ops. So, Tsunade decided to use this time, where she was forced to stay within the village, to test her leadership skills further while providing her with the much needed experience for the daunting job.

For at least the next month Hinata was to take temporary control over the entire ANBU division.

This was to be done in complete secrecy, knowing that some ANBU members may behave differently if they realized that they were under new leadership. The only person aware of this, other than Tsunade and Jiraiya, was Kakashi, and that was because of their intricate partnership.

Hinata had been incredibly successful in the past week. Her team organization and mission timing resulted in a 90% success rate and zero casualties; an incredible feat for such threatening missions.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not enthused to be forced into performing trivial tasks such as painting fences, carrying groceries, and catching lost kittens. He was not alone in this however, because the teams sent to watch him would much prefer to be performing their usual C-Rank or up missions. Neji and Lee were even hoping Sasuke would try something, anything, so that they could participate in a good fight against the legendary Uchiha - the man who trained with and killed the infamous Orochimaru.

Today it was Team Kakashi's turn to look over Sasuke, the only team that was truly excited to do so. Hinata was walking with Sasuke in a comfortable silence towards Training Ground Three, it was barely morning with the sun just peeking over the village horizon. Sasuke had been grumpy lately and Hinata had a plan for tonight to cheer him up. She was certain it would work, she just had to make sure Sasuke didn't snap and kill anyone before then. Hinata reassured herself that Sasuke had more self-control than that… hopefully.

The both approached the large training field to see the entire team already there and waiting patiently. Sakura and Yamato were sitting casually, oblivious to their approach, where as Naruto and Sai were talking about something that was clearly making Naruto uncomfortable.

Yamato was a member of the ANBU and therefore one of Hinata's subordinates. At first glance he appeared to be nothing special. He had large oval eyes, short brown hair, and an odd metal accessory that went along the outside of his face. However, Yamato was an incredible asset; he was the only wood jutsu user since the First Hokage. This was also why he was assigned to his current placement, he could help Naruto control the Nine Tails within him. He also earned points from Hinata because he was an old friend of Kakashi.

Sai, on the contrary, Hinata was unsure about, for he used to be apart of the training program Root. A bit over two years ago, after doing some research and infiltration, Hinata discovered the underhanded, torturous, and inhuman methods that were being used and brought it to the attention of the Hokage where it was immediately shutdown. All members were either placed into regular ANBU teams, sent to institutions for mental rehabilitation, or became functioning citizens of The Leaf.

Sai was pale white, a show of his years training underground, which contrasted his noir hair and unemotional eyes. Nevertheless, he had been trying to change and become more open. Hinata always believed in others when they tried to better themselves; that was what each of her sensei's did for her, so she tried to give others the same chance.

These two joined the team after Naruto returned from his training with Master Jiraiya. Kakashi could obviously not take back his teaching position full-time so Yamato took his place, thinking the Copy-Ninja was just needed for basic A-Ranks, and Sai joined as Sasuke's replacement.

Yamato was the first to notice their arrival and notified the rest of his team with a slight wave towards the approaching couple.

Sakura jumped up, but stayed in place as she waved frantically, "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto turned his head to his best friend and, eager to get away from Sai, sauntered over to throw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, teme. Why are ya so late? Are you turning into Kakashi-sensei or something?"

Hinata was slightly behind them now with her pace slowing, she timidly interjected, "Sorry Naruto-san that was my fault."

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a quizzical look before pushing away from Sasuke accusingly, "Hey! Your not giving Hinata-chan here a tough time right!"

Hinata jumped in, "No, no, Sasuke has been fine."

Without warning another man joined the scene standing beside Hinata casually. "Naruto, they're actually right on time. Tsunade just told you guys to arrive early in order to go over whatever you needed to."

Naruto's eyes widened, ignoring everything that was just said to him. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" He added excitedly, "Are you joining us today?!" _That would be awesome! Just like old times!_

Kakashi had no choice but to burst his bubble, "Sorry, no. I just came here to walk Hinata-chan to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto quirked his head, "Why's that?"

The rest of the current Team Kakashi had joined them. Yamato and Sakura had an equal curiosity, where as Sai just observed stoically.

Kakashi shrugged, "Just need to talk to her about how Sasuke's doing."

Sasuke uncharacteristically snorted causing a missed smirk to appear on Kakashi's face while the others turned in confusion toward the outburst.

Kakashi had been slightly more protective over Hinata since _that_ night. Her strength didn't even faze him, all he saw was his teammate and his close friend getting hurt… and he did not like it.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued while placing a hand on Hinata's mid-back to turn her and himself to the direction they came from, "we'll be be off. Have fun painting fences." He waved behind him before casually placing both his hands back in his pockets.

The members of team Kakashi watched dumbfounded as Kakashi and Hinata made their way out of sight. Never before had they seen their sensei show so much interest in a mission.

Yamato cleared his throat calling the attention of the shinobi in front of him. He was feeling incredibly awkward due to his past with Sasuke (1), but managed through it. He knew better than to hold onto anger or resentment because, as a shinobi, he has wronged many people as well. He also trusted the judgement of the Wolf and the Rabbit, as well as the Hokage. "So, like Kakashi said, we'll be making and painting fences today down by the academy. Some kids got a little to into 'playing ninja' and kicked them down. I'll be making the fence with my jutsu and then you guys can to the painting."

Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a glare plastered on his face as he stared after his Hinata leave with his old sensei; it was his job to protect her, he promised her. His reprieve was interrupted with a not to gentle smack of the back from Naruto to get him moving. It took all of Sasuke's self-control to not respond with another, much less friendly, gesture.

They all walked towards the Academy with Sasuke in the middle and Naruto and Sakura plastered to either one of his sides while Yamato and Sai walked in front of them.

"Man, you've missed so much teme since you've been gone! Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Naruto beamed trying to spur up a conversation like old times.

Sakura peered over Sasuke at Naruto with a bright smile before she straightened back up. "Ya! You know Sasuke I'm Tsunade's apprentice now." When he didn't acknowledge she continued. "I've been training with her all these years. I've even work at the hospital sometimes when there are no other missions. I'm thinking about going for Jounin soon. So far Shikamaru and Neji are the only ones to make it to that rank."

Sasuke ignored them, staring dead ahead, hoping that by doing so his pushy teammates would get the hint and leave him alone.

Sasuke cares about both of his teammates, not that he would ever admit it, it was just that they were both the loud mouth, hot headed types. He believed more could be said through silence and actions. Regardless, Naruto was like a brother to him and he could put up with his annoying tendencies for the good spars they used to share.

Sakura was a different matter. He could tell that she had gotten stronger, but had yet to grow in maturity. Her only real loss was when he left and because of this her eyes were still like those of a virgin when it came to the cruelties of this world. Also, she was still incredibly clingy. He had no idea if she was still dating Naruto, but he was not blind to notice the slight look of longing coming from her. _Pathetic. _

The two continued blabbering until they finally reached their workplace; currently the students were inside learning about theory, anatomy, geography, physics, anything that would help them in becoming strong shinobi one day.

Yamato made quick work of building the fences -hoping to miss the rush of academy students when they got out for physical training - and Sasuke made quick work of grabbing a brush and heading to the opposite end of where his teammates resided.

%%%%%

Kakashi and Hinata made their way silently to the Hokage Tower. They both wanted to discuss topics that, if overheard, would compromise their identities and putting up a barrier would be much too suspicious if people they knew happened to walk by. So they walked in silence, sending slight glances that only the other could interpret.

When they finally reached the Hokage tower Kakashi followed Hinata into her current office. It was on the top floor and around the corner from the Tsunade's.

The second that the door was closed, and barrier up, Hinata broke the silence. "Kashi, you don't have to worry anymore. I understand that at first you were mad I didn't tell you, but it's been a week."

Kakashi didn't know whether to soften at the nickname or scowl at the words she said after. So he nonchalantly responded, "You are my teammate I will always worry about you, it is my job."

Hinata quirked an eyebrow. "Really? For the past week it's been your job to watch over my house at night? To constantly check in on me during the day? To try and keep me away from the person _I _am supposed to be watching?" _I design my barrier so that he can enter in emergencies, but maybe I should change it while Sasu is here… No, he's just being his usual overprotective self. If I blocked him out he would probably get the entire ANBU to come and check on me. _She smiled inwardly.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehe, of course it is." _I should have known she would have sensed me watching over her this past week. _He shifted, trying to find a viable excuse. "You know everyone else thinks your incapable of protecting yourself. If I didn't do that stuff I'd have all your friends breathing down my neck. That or threatening me."

Hinata sighed and Kakashi smiled knowing that his half-brained reason was actually viable.

Hinata knew that he was actually the overprotective one - tied with maybe Neji since her 'accident' - but decided to cut him some slack.

Making light of the situation Hinata turned and went to go sit in her desk, a very serious and professional look plastered on her face. "Wolf," she used his ANBU name, "are you saying that someone of your rank is having difficulty warding off a group of Genin and two Jounin." She paused to make a face of mocking contemplation, "If that's true then I may have to demote you. If you can't take on Genin perhaps your more fitted to be one. The jounin vest never really suited you."

Playing the game Kakashi smirked devilishly. In fake understanding he drew out his next words, "Ohhh, okay. I see. I get it now." He saw slight confusion flash through Hinata's face. "You know" he paused for dramatics, "if you just want to get me out of my uniform you could have just asked. So sneaky, tsk tsk. You say I'm the pervert, I should lend you my Icha Icha books."

As if following a direct order he proceeded to unzip his bulky Jounin vest, throwing it on Hinata's desk before making a move to remove his navy blue shirt underneath, ignoring Hinata's dropped jaw and redding face as his abs became visible above his hip bones.

Using the closest weapon at her disposal - the menacing stapler - Hinata chucked it irritably at her partner. "Not nice" she pouted, her checks flaming red.

He ceased removing his clothes to catch the deadly stapler, but there was still a glint in his eye from teasing Hinata. "I can't help it. It's your only weakness."

Hinata's pout deepened. "It's not a weakness. I would never let it jeopardize a mission."

With his shirt still slightly crinkled Kakashi waved his hands in front of him trying to backtrack,."Oh, I know," w_hen her mask is up practically nothing can phase her. _"I just meant that when your guard is down like this your innocence in, umm, physical matters is the only thing I can use to get that blush I adore so much on cheeks."

Hinata blinked at him dumbfounded for a few moments before she cleared her throat and made a completely obvious subject change. "Didn't you have a mission today?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Nope. I guess you subconsciously gave me today off. Were you missing me?"

Hinata fought to no avail to keep the blush from adorning her cheeks, so she looked down to her perfectly organized stack of paper work, "Why don't you just sit and read your pornography."

He chuckled and did just that.

%%%%%

Sasuke was livid. At this moment it was taking all of his self control to not pummel his hounding teammates. No matter where he walked to go and work they would follow him like lost puppies. As if they were to leave his side for just a second he would vanish, leaving them alone again. It didn't help that coupled with his frustration was a load of pent up energy. Sasuke had gone from packed training days and life threatening assignments to painting fences. Painting. Fences. If that wasn't enough to make someone go mad, then what is?

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a familiar voice screech. _Dammit I thought she was busy talking with that wood user. _

Sasuke turned around with a blank expression to see a panting Sakura.

When she came to his side she continued still slightly out of breath. "You can't just walk off. You have to make sure one of us is always beside you."

Sasuke scowled even though he knew it to be true, he's been told this many times already today. T_hey can see me, isn't that enough?_

The group was almost done the menial task after taking a break for lunch an couple hours ago. The sun was still high in the sky and Sasuke assumed it was somewhere around three o'clock. It took longer than expected because, much to everyone's dismay, Yamato decided to replace the entire fence around the academy and not just the area broken.

Undeterred from not getting a response from Sasuke, Sakura tried another topic. "How's your week been with Hinata-chan?"

Still no response.

She continued. "If you want I can talk to Tsunade-sama and see if you can stay with either me or Naruto." Sakura was oblivious to the tension in the air rising. "I mean, I know you were close to Hinata-chan for a little while, but wouldn't you prefer to be with your actual friends? We're your teammates after all."

All of Sasuke's muscles were tense at this point and his killer intent was rising catching the rest of team seven's attention.

This was the final straw for Sasuke. The only reason he was back in this godforsaken village was because of Hinata. The only reason he had not snapped at anybody over all of these pathetic excuses for missions was because of Hinata. Now Sakura was standing here, with the gall to belittle her in front of him; his last bit of patients snapped.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he turned his attention to the pink haired annoyance. In a low in menacing tone he grounded out, "Sakura…"

He made to take a step forwards when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. With his Sharingan blazing he looked at the man that dared to stop him. It was Kakashi wearing a juvenile smile on his face.

Kakashi's grip tightened as he addressed Sasuke, "It looks like Hinata and I got here just in time." _I wonder what set him off?_

Sasuke's eyes went back to his cool black as he look around the silver haired nin to see Hinata standing patiently with an understanding smile plastered on her face.

When Kakashi saw Sasuke relax he removed his grip and brought the subject to what they came here for. "Hinata-chan had to skip out on lunch today so I recommend an early dinner." He scratched his chin contemplatively, "though I thought you guys would be done by now."

Yamato, who was about to step in when he noticed his old friend appear in a blink of an eye, informed the newly arriving pair, "Yeah, I decided to redo the entire lot."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Always a keener."

Yamato was about to respond when the sound of bustling children disrupted his train of thought.

Excited academy students filled the training area with Umino Iruka trailing behind them exhausted. "Okay, everyone!" he bellowed. "Line up and work on your shuriken targeting."

The children did as they were told, eager to do actual ninja training, and show off their 'skills'.

Hinata's attention instantly flooded to the adorable children; their round faces, rosy cheeks, and innocent smiles. Without paying attention to her company Hinata made her way past the fence and into the training grounds to stand beside Iruka, her first sensei.

Iruka didn't make a big deal of this, Hinata joined him every once in a while to watch over the kids and help them with their target practice; just because she could not use her chakra does not mean she lost all of her ingrained physical abilities.

While still keeping his eyes on his students he spoke casually to Hinata. "They have all improved so much."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. They are all definitely stronger than I was at their age."

Iruka chuckled, "That's because you were to nice. I'm pretty sure that you didn't even want to hurt the wooden training posts. You definitely over came that as you got older though. I'm sure you would have become one of the villages strongest if it weren't for your accident."

Hinata smiled in thanks.

Iruka cleared his throat, "You know, just because you can't meld chakra, it doesn't mean you would make a bad teacher. We would love to have you."

Hinata turned towards Iruka with a soft expression, "I don't think that would work out very well. I just like watching them when I can and helping them when I can. Speaking of…"

"Go head" Iruka finished, not needing her to complete her request.

Hinata walked calmly to the focused, yet rowdy, group. All of them immediately stood up taller.

"Hinata-sensei!" a boy with called with a scratch. "It's been sooooo long since you've come to see us all!"

Hinata giggled, "I'm sorry Junko. If I came everyday though I wouldn't be so impressed with everyones tremendous improvement."

All the students had their tiny eyes filled with awe as they looked up at the kind beauty.

She continued, "Why don't you all line up one by one so I can see each of you individually."

They shook their heads excitedly and did what they were told.

Junko was the first in line with his short black hair swaying in the wind. He lowered his stance with an adorable amount of determination. He threw the miniature shuriken with wobbly arms but it still managed to hit the far right of the target. He pouted.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down to be closer to his height. "That was very good, much better than last time. Just a slight change and you would have hit the target dead on!"

Junko gasped, "Really!"

Hinata beamed at his enthusiasm. "Really. Get into your stance and I'll show you."

He quickly did just that, a new shuriken ready in his dainty fingers.

Hinata held his wrist with her hand, using her index finger to raise his hand to a higher angle. She brought his arm back, aiming, and threw it forward. At a precise moment she pressed a pressure point in his wrist to relax his hand muscles, allowing the shuriken to continue a precise path to the centre of the target.

The little boy's eyes bulged as he saw it make a direct hit. He turned to Hinata, "Did you see that!"

Hinata giggled once again with a nod of her head. "I did. Very good job. Just remember how that motion felt and then by the next time you'll be even better."

Junko bowed hastily, "Thank you, Hinata-sensei!" He ran off to the nearest post to practice once again.

Hinata motioned for the next in line to come forward, completely content with helping all of the students out.

Sasuke watched in quiet amusement beside a knowing Kakashi and curious Yamato.

Yamato scratched his head, "Man, she must have been really strong before. To bad I never got to work with her. Did you guys…"

Yamato stopped talking once he realized he was alone. He blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion before seeing the missing men giving Hinata a helping hand with the children. He just sighed and went back to work expecting that he just lost the reason for him even being here.

The kids were in an intimidated awe of the two strong shinobi; all had heard of the cool Copy Ninja and powerful Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata was a little surprised herself, but quickly adapted. Trying to relax the anxious children, Hinata introduced the intimidating men. "I'm sure you have all heard of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, would you like them to assist you all as well."

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay" Hinata continued, "How about we split the rest of you into two groups; half with me and half with Sasuke-san to finish target training. When you're done you can join Kakashi-san and he will help you all with your clone jutsu."

Hinata enjoyed seeing two of her most important people working beside her. They both looked incredibly awkward, but nonetheless it was heartwarming.

Kakashi looked like he was dealing with aliens whom may attack at any given moment, where as Sasuke looked as if he were dealing parasites that he must stay at lest 5 feet away from at any given time.

They continued training the future shinobi of The Leaf until half an hour later when Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato, who finished the fences, decided to join them.

Naruto was showing off his rasengan. Sakura her inhuman strength. Yamato his wood nature. Sai was even sitting quietly and drawing up animals to play with the children before they would burst into a spray of ink.

Hinata was slightly bummed that she could not join them in showing some of her incredible jutsu to the next generation, but was equally happy just sitting in between the stoic Sasuke and lazy Kakashi.

Realizing that it was getting later in the day and that their early dinner plans weren't so early anymore, Hinata stood and dusted off her ankle length skirt. She cocked her head to the side and faced the two men, "Do you want to go grab some dinner now?"

The two men stared up at her before getting up to join her. They made their way across the training ground towards the exit before being stopped by Naruto's booming voice, "Hey! Where are you guys going?!"

Hearing Naruto the rest of team seven ran up to talk to the three some abandoning them.

When they caught up Hinata responded timidly, "Sorry Naruto-san, we were just going to grab some dinner."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto proclaimed. "We'll join you! You wanna go Sakura-chan? Yamato-sensei?"

"Sure" Sakura squealed.

"I could eat too" Yamato commented.

Hinata smiled acceptingly, "O-okay. That will be fun. Would you like to come too Sai?"

Sai stood blank-faced before rejecting the offer and heading off.

They - mainly Naruto - decided to head towards Ramen Ichiraku.

The group arrived quickly, eager to get away from the mid-evening air that was nipping at their skin. Hinata could tell that Sakura and Naruto truly missed their old teammates by their frequent questions and small talk. Hinata could barely get a word in, not that she minded.

Sitting down on the swivelling bar stools, from left to right, was Yamato, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. The starving shinobi all took their orders before jumping back into their conversation.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what have you been up to?" Naruto questioned. "You have joined us in forever!"

Kakashi looked over to Naruto, his bowl magically empty and mask untouched. "You know, this and that."

Naruto pouted, "Come on Kakashi-sensei!" He whined, "You gotta tell us about some of the awesome missions you've been going on! I mean there is literally no info about what you do or where you go. I mean I see you one day and then the next your gone. Tsunade-baachan just says your on a mission, but come on it has to be pretty cool to be so secretive and last minute! Do you…"

He was silence by a glare from Sakura. With an almighty tone she reprimanded her knuckle-headed teammate, "You idiot! You can't just go around asking high ranking ninja about their missions, you should know that!"

Naruto forced a smile and a laugh, "Ha, ha, ya, right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei, forgot about that rule."

Kakashi just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. They aren't that important anyways. It's just with security heightened around the village there are less shinobi available to be assigned to out of village missions. That's where I come in."

Naruto nodded trying to understand everything that was just told to him, "Hey! Why don't we come with you one time; all of the original team seven."

Seeing an opportunity present itself Sakura spoke up, "Ya I agree. You know I was even talking to Sasuke-kun about something similar earlier today."

Seeing Sasuke tense, Kakashi and Hinata assumed this topic was what set the Uchiha off earlier.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi intrigued.

"Well," Sakura proposed, "I was just assuming that Sasuke-kun would prefer to stay with either me or Naruto. No offence Hinata-chan."

Hinata was slightly amused with the pink kunoichi's tenacity to go against a direct order from the Hokage but kept it hidden well. "I-I am sure Sasuke would like staying with you" Hinata assumed that was Sakura's actual motive "however, the Hokage seemed adamant on the arrangement in place now."

Sakura scowled slightly, "I think Tsunade-_sensei_ would consider a change if we all talked to her."

Hinata smiled in understanding, "I understand how you feel, you must have really missed Sasuke over the years. But, we must trust the Hokage and her rezoning behind…"

"How can you understand how I feel," Sakura cut Hinata off due to her temper rising, "you don't have a team anymore, you don't understand the bond we share. You're just intruding."

With those few words the atmosphere shifted. All amusement was gone in Hinata. All humour was gone from Kakashi. All patience was gone from Sasuke. Yamato smartly decided to stay out of this one.

It was taking all of Hinata's self-control at this point to keep her powerful chakra hidden. Her chakra wanted to flare like her rage and flow out of her to engulf the person her unconscious mind was perceiving as a threat. Hinata kept her head down with her bangs covering her face as she took deep calming breaths.

Regaining her control Hinata stood up without so much of a word and made her way to leave. Before she brushed past the hanging cloth that separated her from the street she stopped and keeping her eyes forwards said her parting words, "If you believe that camaraderie begins and dies with the team you were _assigned_ as a child, then you do not deserve to be a shinobi. If you believe camaraderie only applies to the class you graduated with you don't deserve to be a shinobi. I may not have the _same_ bond as you do, but I consider every single person in this village and every friend outside of this village as a comrade. I thought as Kakashi's student you would have known better."

Author's Note

1- Remember when Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto went to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and failed. At this time Sasuke - not to kindly - stabbed Yamato. Poor Yamato :(

Hey, sorry, decided to end it there. The scene after this scene is an important one and didn't want to rush it to fit it in this chapter… also didn't want to leave you guys with an overwhelming cliff hanger… I think this one is manageable :P And to those who saw on my profile I was going to introduce key player this chapter, sorry :( I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

This was soft of a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it :) Please continue to read, follow, favourite, and REVIEW :D

Until next time EK


	8. Stolen First

**HIII :) Extra long chapter for all of you today to say happy Friday and thanks for all of the incredible review for last chapter! All those reviews kept pushing me to write more and more for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

To the guest that reviewed:  
Your question - other than ocular eye techniques can other kekkei genkai be adapted (universally) among shinobi?

I don't think that they can be adapted, though I am not positive. I'm guessing this is in regards to Hina learning the Nara clan technique? I did some research and found it's not considered a kekkei genkai, so I assumed Hina could learn to master it because she is so awesome :P But, I think jutsu's like the one Haku used can only be used by them because they need certain chakra. Hope that answers your question :) :)

**Warning: Swear words are used at the end of the chapter (let me know if you guys think I should move this to rated M)**

**Chapter 8**

An erie silence filled the usually eccentric restaurant, the air laced with tension and killer intent. Kakashi was teetering on the edge of anger and disappointment. Hinata was right, he prided on teaching his team the importance of teamwork, and to see such a blatant disregard of these lessons left him livid. It was also because this ignorance was aimed at his partner.

He stood up.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "I am… disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I guess people change." And with that he left.

Sasuke was not teetering at all, he was furious. The only reason he was not releasing his anger was because of the fact that he was completely shocked. He never would have expected Sakura to play such a dirty card to get what she wants. It made him sick. He stood up sharply, his stool falling backwards with a thud in result.

"S-sasuke, please.." Sakura begged regrettably. She honestly thought that her teammates would side with her over someone they barely talk to anymore.

"Shut it, Sakura." Sasuke demanded, "You disgust me. Someone who knows nothing of loss has no right to belittle it so callously."

Sakura tried again, "No, no, I know the loss you suffered was unimaginable, but Hinata…"

"I said to stop talking." Sasuke said in a menacing tone. He glared daggers towards her with his Sharingan blazing a brilliant red before deciding to go after Hinata. Sakura wasn't worth it.

%%%%%

Hinata made her way calmly, but quickly, towards her house, she didn't know how much longer she could keep her chakra restrained. Never before had she felt such emotion, such lack of control. Keeping her chakra to the level of one that was of a normal villager was a difficult task, one that took years to perfect - many years of seals written all over her body in order for the feeling to become natural.

Hinata tried to clam herself.

_Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. In. Out._

A slight calm washed over her and her mind faded back…

%%%%%

_Flashback _

"Hinata! Breathe! Come on breathe!" a panicked voice pleaded to a hyperventilating Hinata. "Remember, in and out, in and out."

Hinata calmed with the advice of her brown-eyed teammate, yet her heart was still beating a million miles a minutes.

"Good." he said in soothing tone.

Hinata smiled in an honest shyness, "T-t-thank you, Kiba-kun."

The Inuzuka patted her head before looking around for the cause of one of his best friends distress. He saw it instantly with his bright orange jumpsuit and spiky orange hair. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba grinned and his fateful lap-sized nin-dog barked knowingly. "Hehe, still get all nervous around Naruto, eh?" he teased. "Part of me thinks you wished you were assigned to his team a month ago."

Hinata dropped her jaw in horror. "N-no, of course not Kiba-kun. I love you all; y-you and S-shino-kun and K-kurenai-sensei. I-I-I wouldn't trade it."

Kiba's grin widened letting his sharp canine show, "Breathe Hinata. I just playing with ya, don't worry about it. Though Naruto and his team seem to be coming this way so try not to faint or else I really will think you like him better than us."

Hinata's face reddened and she tried to remember what Kiba told her earlier. _Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

"Oi! Hey, Hinata-chan! Kiba! What are you guys doing?!" Naruto boomed through the village streets earning him quite a few glares.

"Hey, shut up you idiot, it's still early in the morning!" Kiba responded just as loud, earning a timid smile from Hinata.

The two groups met in the middle with Hinata hiding slightly behind Kiba, which garnered a few questionable looks from the members of team seven. However, it was more of a glower from Sasuke which didn't go over well with the hotheaded Inuzuka. "What you looking at Uchiha?!" Kiba growled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes to the side.

"Hey! I said what were you look…" Kiba's raging voice was brought to a close by a gentle tug on his grey baggy sweater and a sweet voice.

"K-kiba-kun. We s-should go. Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei are waiting for us" Hinata stuttered.

Kiba jumped, "Oh right! Ya lets go. Don't know what you weaklings are doing to today, but we got assigned a C-Rank. Guess Hokage-sama recognizes our awesomeness!" He pulled Hinata as he ran away from the one amused and three irritated members of team seven. "See ya guys later!"

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

A crackle echoed through the air followed by a loud thud of a falling mass.

Hinata stared down at the large broken tree that was strewn across the ground of her compound. She turned to the towering tree behind her and winded up her arm to slam her fist against the rough bark, releasing chakra at a pivotal moment, causing the tree to detach from the ground a fall through the air.

Hinata took a deep breath. _I guess my surprise for Sasuke will also benefit me now. _Hinata knew that Kakashi and Sasuke were on her trail so she went to sit on top of the damaged tree trunk. She bent her arms up on top of her legs and rested her head on them lazily.

Hinata sensed two disturbances in her barrier and not a moment later the welcomed intruders came into view.

Sasuke had calmed substantially with his hidden concern for his friend overriding his fury.

Kakashi had stoic look on his face, but his eyes were filled with determination. He walked with a purpose until he was directly in front of Hinata. He reached down and pulled on upwards on her wrist until she banged into his chest where he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Hinata was not surprised with Kakashi's actions, even though her one arm hung by her side lifelessly as the other one was squished in between them. Hinata knew that Kakashi understood how she was feeling; he had felt the exact pain before. The pain of remembrance. The pain of regret. Hinata also knew that if they same words were said to Kakashi four years after losing his team, he would have reacted much rasher, which was why he was trying desperately to revoke some of the emotions she was feeling. Hinata just just sighed into his chest before patting his back and mumbling, "It's okay, Kashi. I'm okay."

Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling, the anger that had just faded was back but in a much different way. His heartbeat was increasing, his palms were sweating, and his Sharingan were begging to be activated. He wanted to be the one comforting her. He was never the comforting type, hell he wouldn't even know where to start, but seeing his old sensei with his arms wrapped protectively around the girl he wanted to protect stirred something within him

Hinata pulled away from the embrace with a small appreciative smile before turning her attention to Sasuke and reassuring him as well. "Don't worry I'm fine Sasu, I just lost my control for a bit and needed to get back here before my chakra flared accidentally."

Sasuke eyed her 'loss of control', which was in the form of the two destroyed trees around him, before nodding his head understandingly.

"Speaking of chakra," Hinata drawled, "I had an idea of what we could do tonight because I noticed you were getting a little restless. It's good timing because now I could use a little release as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to piece together her words.

Hinata smiled, "How about a no holds spar?"

Sasuke joined smile her with an excited smirk.

Taking that as a yes she turned to Kakashi, "What about you?"

Kakashi agreed with his own smile of anticipation. "I could use a good workout. We also need to see if our new teammate is up to standards."

Sasuke scoffed, "Ya right, maybe ten years ago you could have beat me."

Hinata giggled realizing that Sasuke would fit in just perfectly with their team dynamic. "He may be right Kashi. That grey hair of yours is there for a reason."

Kakashi pouted from behind his mask. "It's silver," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata giggled again, "Okay, okay. Do you think we should introduce Sasuke to our normal game?" When Kakashi nodded Hinata continued, "I'm sure you remember the bell task you were given by Kakashi? Well," Hinata pulled out three chiming silver bells and threw one to Sasuke and one to Kakashi, "in this game we each get one. The goal is to get the other two by any means necessary."

Sasuke grunted that he understood and tuck the bell safely away in his pocket. "You can go change and then we'll start."

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle, "Sasuke, Hinata's an undercover high ranking ANBU, she has to be ready to go at a seconds notice." Matching his words, in a poof Hinata was changed into her ANBU gear with her mask tied around the back of her neck. "I have to be able to do the same. So will you. We'll show you the summoning jutsu some other time. For now, let's start."

With the end of his explanation Kakashi swiped at Hinata for her to jump away with ease to the nearest tree branch.

%%%%%

_Flashback _

"So, today we are going to try something different. You are both Dōjutsu users, so you obviously rely heavily on your eyes. I do too. But, what if something goes wrong in a battle rendering them useless. You need to be prepared to fight without them." Kakashi pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and let it hang in front of him. "Today you will be fighting your opponent, who is able to see, blind. Use anything at your disposal to figure out where your opponent will strike next. Of course we are just going to use light taps, we're not aiming to hurt anyone here."

The two genin stood attentively, keen to begin the interesting and unique challenge.

"Who's first?" Kakashi questioned.

Hinata stepped forwards and politely took the cloth from her sensei and tied it tightly around her eyes. She could feel the chakra flow to her eyes cease, leading her to figure out that there was a seal somewhere on the cheap cloth.

She made her way hesitantly to the centre of the training ground and stood her ground. Hinata calmed her breathing, calmed her heartbeat, and focused on the world around her. She could feel the wind dancing on her skin. The smell of nature invigorating her olfactory sense. And, the light tap on her left shoulder. _Darn it. Okay, focus Hinata. _

Hinata went deeper into her senses, almost like the meditative state she maintains every morning. She felt it again, that strange energy that buzzed through the air. She hadn't felt it since her time training with Gai a month ago.

Hinata narrowed down on this energy and shut her mind off to anything else; she would never have the nose or ears of an Inuzuka so there was no point in straining for it.

Hinata expanded her field outwards and noticed disturbances in particular areas. One point she assumed was the forest; the energy stopped in certain places creating an interference pattern. Another point she assumed to be Kakashi; his chakra was incredibly strong, even at rest, and this newly found energy seemed to be attracted towards it in swirls. The last disturbance was moving, so it was incredibly difficult to pinpoint, causing her to assume it to be Sasuke; the energy was being pushed away from him, as if repelled by his motion, then instantly filling the space once he moved to a different place.

Hinata locked onto this intrusion and followed it, her brow crinkling in the process.

When Hinata felt the energy around her repel she knew that the moving source was beside her. Stepping forwards easily she felt it pass behind her before she twisted on the ball of her foot to grab blindly at anything she could finger. Feeling the scrunch of a shirt Hinata pull it downwards and leaped on top of the thing she hoped to be Sasuke.

Removing her tight grip from the pinned man, Hinata untied her blindfold and stared down at her opponent with a smile. "Gotcha."

Hinata's smile widened to reveal her pearl whites when she noticed a slight blush creep up Sasuke's face. "I never thought I'd see the day when the tough and stoic Uchiha Sasuke cracked a blush."

Sasuke's blush deepened as he looked down at their position. He then pressed his lips together in a straight line before angling his head uncomfortably to the side.

Hinata was straddling Sasuke's hips.

Through clenched teeth Sasuke ground out uncomfortably, "H-hinata. Please get off."

Hinata cocked her head in confusion at his tone. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she panics innocently, leaning closer to check for any visible injuries.

Sasuke was about to uncomfortably explain the poor choice in placement for her seat when the mass was removed and seen on the opposite end of the training ground with a smirking Kakashi. Kakashi covered Hinata's ears before teasing, "Let's allow Hinata-chan to maintain some of her innocence, shall we Sasuke?"

Kakashi started chuckling when he saw the closest thing to a pout that he has even seen come across the brooding Uchiha's face.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

The three formidable shinobi stood panting with an accomplished look on all of their faces, though one stood taller than the others.

Hinata dangled the three ringing bells that had returned to their owner victoriously. Hinata managed to grab Sasuke's first after he charged at her with his Chidori. _Lightening is one of my elements and I am Kashi's partner, Sasu really should have know I could have matched his chidori with one of my own. With his shock it was truly too easy to grab his bell off of him. _Kakashi was much trickier; they both knew each other like the back of their hand. They had to for the missions that they went on. Since Hinata needed to release all of her pent up energy she decided to just go head to head with her partner instead of relying on tricks and tactics. Her winning was partially luck. In their friendly one on one competitions they had a track record of Hinata winning 65% of the time. This was just one more of those times.

"Well, that was fun." Hinata beamed.

Sasuke grunted still out of breath and Kakashi rubbed his tender muscles with a sheepish smile.

Hinata cracked her joints and stretched her muscles before plopping down on the ground, looking up at her team. "We should do this more often. Sasu, you'll need to become accustomed to both Kashi's and my fighting style. The missions we are sent on allow no room for error, we often need to know what the other is thinking before they even think it themselves." Hinata pursed her lips off to the side, "Hmm, Tsunade-sensei will probably want us to resume our missions as soon as possible, probably after this month is complete." She turned her eyes to Kakashi, "How about we train together every night - when possible - until the trade meeting I am to leave to attend in two weeks. I know I said you could join me for it Sasu, but I think it would be better for you and Kashi to get in some hard core training."

Sasuke didn't like the idea of leaving Hinata, but the possibility of holding her back on mission was worse in his mind, at least on his pride.

"Fine" Sasuke grunted.

Hinata looked up at the now pitch black sky with its twinkling lights and felt a wave of serenity wash over her. She sighed before forcing herself to get back up. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." Hinata smirked at Kakashi, "You should head home too, take a break from your night time stalking for today."

Kakashi pouted but was much too tired to come up with a response to her teasing comeback. He just sulked off out of the barrier and towards his home.

Hinata and Sasuke made their way lazily towards their tiny home enjoying the rare silence and tranquility of night. They both showered and changed before making their way to the bedroom.

Hinata spoke first, "You can take the bed tonight Sasu, I know your tired."

Sasuke stopped in thought before nodding his head and making his way over to the fluffy piece of heaven. He laid down slowly crossing his arms behind his neck.

Hinata turned off the lamp allowing for only the dim moon light to illuminate the room. She made her way to the end of the bed and shifted herself uncomfortably on the folded sheets that were strewn across the floor. Hinata placed her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes, and releasing a deep sigh of content.

Before long Hinata was on her way to a dreamless sleep, her mind calming and forgetting about the days stresses.

Hinata's ears twitched as she heard Sasuke shift in the bed, though before she could even process it Hinata felt a pair of arms slither around her waist and pull her up and onto the cushiony mattress. The next thing she felt was her warm blank being pulled off of her as her arms were pulled and pinned above her.

"Hinata." Sasuke's deep sultry voice murmured.

Hinata's eyes opened to see Sasuke on all fours over top of her. Hinata knew that she could reverse this position with ease, but her curiosity of what Sasuke was so intent on telling her persuaded her not to; Sasuke was much more likely to speak honestly if he felt in control of the situation.

Hinata knew him well.

"Sasu?" she questioned innocently, eyes wide.

Keeping his hold on her wrists Sasuke lowered his head at a torturously slow pace. "I said I would protect you, right?" He paused, only continuing when Hinata nodded her head yes. "Then why did you go to him instead of me?"

Hinata scrunched her brows together in complete confusion. "Sasu, what are you talking about?"

By now Sasuke's mouth was barely inches away from her ear as he whispered, "Earlier today. When you were hurting you went to _Kashi_" he sneered the nickname, "instead of me."

This was the point where Hinata would normally giggle, however, the serious look in Sasuke's obsidian eyes told her to do otherwise. "We are teammates" she explains logically.

Sasuke's breath tickled her ear, "I never did that with my old team."

Hinata's face began to go red, finally reregistering their close proximity, "We are friends."

Sasuke smirked and moved so he was once again face to face with the blushing beauty, "I never did that with my friends."

"Sasu…" Hinata felt Sasuke's grip tighten on her wrists.

Instinctively she went to pull her arms free, but before she could, her mind went blank as she felt Sasuke's lips crash down on her own.

%%%%%

_Time-skip 2 Weeks _

It was truly a picturesque day. White clouds hung in the pale blue sky, floating lazily with the whistle of the wind. The Sun's rays cascaded downwards in beams just to be stopped by the thick branches of trees that crisscrossed above them.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Asuma, were slowly making their way towards the Sand Village where the essential meeting for trade amongst the Five Great Shinobi Nations would take place. They had been traveling for nearly half of the day and would more than likely continue traveling until three days from now. Their tortoise like pace was to accommodate for Hinata.

Asuma was at the front of the pack and Naruto and Sakura paired in the back. Hinata and Shikamaru were stuck in the middle, walking side by side, enjoying the beautiful scenery. The only thing that disrupted the serenity was the growing uneasiness Hinata could feel radiating from behind her. Hinata sighed internally, _I am really regretting asking Tsunade-sensei to assign them to this mission of accompanying me. No, _Hinata's internal debate raged on,_ it was good that I did. I can't have any conflict within the village, I need to remain neutral ground. _Hinata peered around her shoulder to get a miniature glare from Sakura for 'taking her team away from her.' _Then again, I may have already burned that bridge with Sakura. I think Naruto is just fallowing her lead…_

"Don't worry about it." the lazy nin drawled from beside her.

Hinata turned her head towards her friend and whispered so that only he could hear, "Your too smart, you know that? Too observant."

In an equally low voice Shikamaru replied, "I wish I could say that you are just easy to read, but we both know that's not true."

Hinata smiled and brought her attention back to the path ahead of her.

The trail was just about to end, opening up to a bright light and open meadow. They stepped through to the majestic sight as a slight breeze ruffled the grass.

That's when Hinata sensed it; her heart skipped a beat, her palms began to sweat, her eyes widened a minuscule amount. The next thing she heard confirmed her suspicions.

"Haha, is it that pink haired bitch?!" a taunting voice echoed through the clearing.

The small group from the Leaf froze, with Naruto and Sakura getting into a defensive stance.

"No way it's that pink bitch!" the same voice bellowed. "Fuck, I guess it's true that meeting the actual legend always disappoints you."

Naruto stepped protectively in front of Sakura, his teeth showing in a scowl as he commanded loudly, "Show yourself! And what do you want with Sakura-chan?!"

The face behind the mysterious voice scowled, "Who the fuc-"

"Enough, Hidan!" a throaty voice demanded with authority.

Hinata's heartbeat continued to increase as she counted the threats she could sense before her. _Two, four, six, eight, nine… is that a tenth? There's a disturbance, but I can't sense anything from him. Shit! How come I didn't sense them until now?_ Hinata tried to calm herself as she assessed the dire situation; her heartbeat slowly calmed back to normal.

It was in that moment that the large group of threatening ninja decided to show themselves as the exited from the vast expanses of the forest and into view. There were ten of them, but one was morphed into the side of crumbling tree trunk explaining Hinata's earlier confusion.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Asuma quickly made a wall of protection with Hinata tucked safely behind them.

Asuma took the lead with his casual comments, "This is quiet unexpected. I'll be honest when I woke up this morning I didn't think I'd have the _honour_ of meeting the entire Akatsuki." The black coats that were painted with swirling red and white clouds confirmed that that's who they were dealing with, much to Asuma's dismay.

"The honour is all ours," an orange haired man with purple ringed eyes spoke with confidence as he observed the people before him. "You see, you have something we want."

Asuma reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette before lighting it and holding it in his mouth. He took a deep swig and with an exhale questioned, "Ahh, and what is that? I would have assumed it was the Nine Tails, but your teammate over there was calling for Sakura."

The orange haired man who was now assumed to be the leader confirmed Asuma's suspicions, "You are correct that, for today, we are not here for the Nine Tails - that has been temporarily put on hold - however, we are not her for the pink haired one either."

Asuma removed the cancer stick from his mouth and flicked it off to the side. He narrow his eyes and tensed in preparation as he awaited those next words.

"We are here for the Red Moon."

Confusion flashed through all the Leaf ninja except for one.

The Akatsuki leader continued mockingly, "My apologies, I believe you know her as the Rabbit."

Naruto was the first to react and without thinking blurted out, "Are you saying that the Rabbit and the Red Moon are the same person!?"

"I thought the Red Moon was just something a few kids made up" Sakura mumbled contemplatively.

A new voiced burst out, "Hahaha, she's apart of your own village and yet you didn't know! That's pretty pathetic. Hehehe." The man that spoke was a familiar face to Hinata, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Anger began to spark within Naruto until Asuma calmed him with a stern hand on his shoulder. Asuma was shocked as well, he knew Hinata was the Rabbit, but did not know that she was the legendary Red Moon, or even that the Red Moon actually existed. However, Asuma knew better than to succumb to his emotions.

Calming slightly Naruto spoke through clenched teeth, "Well, the Rabbit isn't here so why don't you guys get lost."

Kisame began to chuckle once again but halted when his teammate stepped forwards.

Uchiha Itachi.

The infamous Uchiha looked past the human barrier and to the woman they were looking for, "Hinata, I recommend stepping out before your comrades get hurt."

Shock spread on Naruto's and Sakura's faces as they turned to look at the person they were assigned to protect for the upcoming weeks. Naruto refused to believe what Itachi was emotion overcoming him he stupidly looked back at Itachi directly in the eyes and stuttered, "Y-you have it wrong. I know you were after her before, but she was in an accident. She's not a ninja anymore. She… she can't be the Rabbit!"

Itachi made to respond but was interrupted by Hidan, "Ya, I agree with the kyuubi brat. You fuckin crazy Itachi! Do you sense her chakra, it's pathetic! Lord Jashin wouldn't even want her as a sacrifice."

Itachi remained stoic and ignored his loudmouthed teammate as he continued to stare intensely toward Hinata who had yet to make eye contact.

Taking a small breath Hinata stepped around her protective friends and stood directly in front of them.

All of the Akatsuki members took a few steps forward as well, closing the distance slightly.

Seeing this, Naruto panicked, grabbing Hinata and pulling her back towards him. "What are you doing Hinata-chan? You have to stay behind us. Don't worry we'll protect you!"

Becoming impatient the Leader signalled for someone to come forward.

A man that wore a swirling orange mask that covered the entirety of his face except for his right eye skipped towards him playfully. "Tobi is here!" he beamed.

"Tobi," the Leader acknowledged, "please bring out the girl."

"Okie dokie, Pein-sama!" Tobi saluted.

Even though Tobi played the fool, his next jutsu was incredible to those whom it was their first time seeing it. A young girl seemed to materialize out of thin air and into the vice like grip of Pein.

Hinata finally looked up with neutral eyes, _that must have been how they got so close without alerting my senses._

Pein turned the girl so that her face was clearly visible to Hinata, he smiled faintly when he sensed a minute fluctuation in her chakra.

Hinata ground her teeth together. In the arms of one of Hinata's most powerful enemies was a barely conscious Hanabi. Hinata pushed a shocked Naruto aside and stepped forwards once again.

Straining her ears Hinata heard her sister whisper, "Hinata-oneechan, what's… what's going on?"

Hinata's anger spiked again.

Pein switched his grip so that his hand was painfully grasping the back of Hanabi's neck as her body hung lifelessly below her. He moved her so that her ear was by his mouth as he taunted, "I'll tell you what's going on. Your _oneechan_ has been lying to you. She was never actually injured, it was just a ruse to protect her identity."

Hanabi scrunched her face in confusion, "Th-that's not true" she said weakly. "I studied her chakra with my own Byakugan. It was reverted back one of a normal villager."

Pein tightened his hold, "That's what makes this so impressive - to be able to deceive the Byakugan." He now spoke to Hinata who was begrudgingly watching the conversation with a stoic mask, "Why don't you release your chakra so you can prove my words true."

Hinata looked at him, "You're wrong. I'm not the Rabbit, and I'm definitely not the Red Moon."

Pein stared at her for a moment before switching tactics, in a blink a metal rod appeared in his hand. Pulling back he drove the rod in to Hanabi's side earning an ear piercing scream that caused all remaining wild life to scamper away.

Pein noticed another slight flare in Hinata's chakra and realized that this method would work best. "Now, why don't we try this again. Release you chakra."

Hinata didn't move, but her guard team did. Once again they formed a protective wall around her. Shikamaru and Asuma were unsure of how Hinata was going to react so tried to give her time to think and plan.

"Let her go you bastard!" Naruto hollered. "I don't know what gave you the idea that Hinata-chan was some bad ass ninja, but your wrong! So let Hanabi-chan go or I'll beat you senseless."

No one from the Akatsuki was listening to him however, they were focused squarely on the development behind him.

Hinata was releasing her chakra. The chakra that she had kept hidden for years, not even shown fully on mission due to their secrecy. Power was radiating off of her making all of the sadists in the Akatsuki smirk with excitement and the ninja from the Leaf turn around in shock.

Naruto and Sakura were flabbergasted at the strong chakra that was pouring out of Hinata. Shikamaru and Asuma were even taken aback, they had never seen her in action before, only Kakashi - now Sasuke - and her targets.

The chakra formed a sphere around her in an incandescent pale blue before pulsating and returning back to her body to flow naturally through her veins. The feeling was refreshing for Hinata - her restraints finally removed - though she could not bask in it due to the threat at hand. She once again stepped past her friends, as she did so her attire change into her less restrictive ANBU gear, earning further reactions of amusement or shock from those around her.

"O-oneechan?" Hanabi barely mumbled, the pain in her side still unbearable.

Hinata's eyes softened as she looked at her precious sister, "I-I'm sorry Hanabi."

Mustering up her strength Hanabi cried out, "It's, it's not your fault oneechan! It's okay you don't have to…" Hanabi's words turned into screams once again when Pein pushed the rod in deeper.

"Silence." he ordered to the whimpering young girl. He tossed her callously back towards Tobi who seemed to absorb her into her visible eye.

It took all of Hinata's control to not jump in blindly and try to take back her sister. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against all of these rogue nin, maybe if it was just two of them, but this was not the case. She decided to play it out; after all the men in front of her only wanted a good show, right?

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she took a good look at all this dangerous rogues in front of her. "I'll be honest, I never expected all of you to show up." Hinata stated with a smirk.

Pein responded back, "We needed to ensure that everything went perfectly. Also all of our members were equally interested in finally meeting the face behind the legend. The girl that killed fifty Jounin Sound Ninja in thirty minutes."

"You guys sure impress easily" Hinata mocked, buying time to analyze the situation.

Pein chuckled, "Oh I assure you that's not where our knowledge of you ends."

Hinata's eyes turned into slits.

Pein continued, "Your village truly did a wonderful job hiding your tracks, but no one can hide from the Akatsuki. We know everything there is to know about you and you indeed have an impressive track record."

"Thank you" Hinata deadpanned. "Now what is it you guys want? I really must be going, there is an important meeting that I must attend."

Pein became serious, "You will be coming with us, as the newest member of the Akatsuki."

Hinata was about to respond when an invisible force pulled her abruptly towards the orange haired man. Her feet lifted off the ground as she soared through the air, screams in concern rang from her friends behind her. Hinata had no idea what this jutsu was but had no time to think about it. Pushing all of her chakra into her hands Hinata used the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm to push her backwards when she was just a hairs breadth away from Pein's deathly grip.

Compared to the power Pein exuded, Hinata's was nothing, but it was enough to send her backwards a few metres where she placed chakra in her feet to prevent her from flying forwards again.

The magical force dissipated, leaving Hinata slightly out of breath from using so much chakra at once.

All though he didn't show it, Pein was impressed, making him even more excited for battle. He went to attack again when he sensed a familiar change in the environment behind him.

The man know as Tobi stepped beside Pein once again with a frightened and bleeding Hanabi in his arms. "Tobi has a better way to persuade Moon-chan to join us!" he boasted eagerly.

Catching on to what the mysterious man was saying Pein took Hanabi back into his grasp.

Hinata made to move forwards when she sensed a heavy object swing towards her. She ducked with impressive speed before moving to the side when Asuma took her place stopping Kisame's wild sword with his chakra blades. Asuma knew from his last encounter (1) not get too close to the scaly sword so he jumped back swiftly to stand beside Hinata, ready for orders.

Without taking her eyes off of Hanabi, Hinata spoke lowly to Asuma who was watching the tall fishman with an equal intensity, "Go and protect Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura. Make sure they don't get involved. I'm not losing anymore comrades."

Knowing not to argue Asuma obliged.

Seeing that he once again had Hinata's attention and that she was calm enough to not do anything foolish, Pein spoke again, "You _will_ join the Akatsuki."

In that instant the metal rod that was protruding Hanabi's abdomen started to liquify. It absorbed into her skin through her open flesh wound before wrapping constrictively around her torso. "This metal is laced in my chakra," Pein explained, "I can control it, and on a whim, kill your precious sister. Tell me, does your father know how often, and how easily, you sneak into the Hyūga ground to check on her? I imagine it would be very disheartening if there was no longer any point to those visits because your reason for be there is no longer living there, or at all."

Hinata's chakra flared brilliantly gaining sadistic chuckles from all around her.

Pein furthered his _persuasion_, "You, even with those excuses for shinobi behind you, can not get out of this without heavy casualties, and your sister's life would surely be one of them. Now I won't say this again; join us."

From underneath his cloak he pulled out another of their signature Akatsuki cloaks before tossing it over to Hinata who caught it single handedly.

"Hand her over first" Hinata demanded.

Pein nodded his head signalling Tobi to take Hanabi from him and walk her over.

Tobi placed the now unconscious girl into the arms of a livid Asuma. Behind Asuma, Naruto and Sakura were horrified, they had never imagined being forced to into something so heinous on the threat of the life of a loved one. Being forced to leave the village you have sworn to protect was incomprehensible, it shifted their perspectives of every single one of the Akatsuki members. _What if they were also forced to join? _Shikamaru was beside them. He had remained stoic throughout the entire encounter, knowing that nothing he said or did could persuade Hinata; her love for her sister was too strong. He decided to trust her for now, until he thought of a way to get her out of this predicament. And he would get her out.

Once Hinata saw that her sister was safe she opened the robe and placed it over her shoulders and steped forwards towards the grinning group.

"Wait!" a loud screeching voice pleaded. It was Naruto. "You can't do this Hinata-chan! You can't just give up without trying! Don't be a coward!"

Hinata continued her stride while speaking with vehemence over her shoulder, "There is no way out of this situation without losing someone precious to me. All of you are precious to me, I meant what I said in Ichiraku."

Naruto eyes softened, but he refused to give in, "Ya, well you're important to us as well, so why are you leaving so easily?!"

Hinata turned around abruptly and slammed her hands onto the ground erupting a barrier to block them from following. She left them with a few final words, "who ever said this was easy?"

The new Akatsuki faded back into the vast expanses of the forest.

Author's Notes

1 - The scene from Naruto when Itachi and Kisame infiltrated the Leaf and were found out by Kurenai and Asuma. They fought against them until Kakashi joined in.

Hii :)

This was definitely an important chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it and the twists and turns that accompanied it. Because it was such a key chapter I would love to hear from all of you! Let me know what you guys think…

Do you want lots of Akatsuki interactions? Minimal?  
Any particular member interactions?

Do you like where this story is heading?  
Etc… Anything is great - your reviews always make me smile :)

There will absolutely be Itahina next chapter (which I am really excited to write about 3 ) so stay tuned.

Also I hoped you enjoyed that Sasuhina moment ;)

Until next time EK


	9. I'm Sorry

Hi :)

Sorry for being so late in posting, had a big physics test that occupied my time last week (blahhhh). That's also why this one is a bit shorter, I still hope you enjoy it!

Just thought you all should know this first scene took me so long to write because after every sentence I would giggle like a little school girl and have to walk away from it… so I hope you enjoy it :D I'm also not experienced at all in this field so if it's weird, i'm sorry :P

(Okay I am currently writing this scene I'm gonna put a tac every time I giggle — IIIIIIIIIIII [I did it!])

**Chapter 9**

_Flashback - to the night of the kiss_

Hinata was motionless under Sasuke, who had his lips pressed against her own, moving in a rhythm that was giving her butterflies. Her heart was beating faster and louder than it did when she was up against the most formidable enemies, but in a much different way.

"Open your mouth Hina" Sasuke murmured huskily against her lips, his breath invigorating her senses.

With her mind still blank Hinata made to question him, not realizing that by doing so she was doing exactly what he asked.

With a new intensity he moved his head back down. His tongue finally joining in on the kiss in a playful tango.

Sasuke slowly loosened his grip on her wrists, sliding his hands down with one moving to wrap around her waist possessively and the other to hold the back of her neck, as if he was afraid she would pull away. To his pleasure she did no such thing and timidly started to respond back to his ministrations.

Hinata had no idea what to do, but let Sasuke and her instincts lead her. She mimicked the motions he made with his tongue. She must have done it right because Sasuke moaned from the back of his throat, stirring something inside her. While continuing the battle in their mouths Hinata slowly moved her hands to feel the man above her. Hinata's hand curiously slid down his toned abdomen while the other passionately entwined its fingers tightly in his hair, enticing a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke broke the kiss trying to give Hinata time for air, not realizing he was also giving her time for slight clarity. He sensuously slid his lips down her jaw to grasp and suck on the side of her neck. Hinata closed her eyes at the sensation, tilting her head to side, before they popped back open and she quickly reversed their position so the she was sitting on top of him.

Out of breath and face flushed, Hinata looked down at a smirking Sasuke with her wide eyes. His hands moved to hold her knees in place. With hesitance she moved her hand to rest to softly on her swollen lips finally registering what had just happened. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke scowled, "I don't like it when you call me that."

She ignored him, still in shock. The hand that was resting on her lips moved down to her neck where she felt a small bruise forming. Hinata swiftly got off of Sasuke and made to leave, only to be stopped by Sasuke blocking her path.

"Sasu, p-please move. I just need a minute." Hinata whispered, her eyes confused and pleading.

Sasuke's face softened instantly at her words. He stepped out of her path and refused to watch as she left the compound.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

"What do you fuckin mean Hinata left?!" Sasuke snarled angrily.

Tsunade sat with a stoic face and dead eyes behind her messy desk. Jiraiya stood behind her with his back to them both as he stared contemplatively out the window.

Tsunade explained cryptically once again, "On her way to the trade meeting in the Sand Village, Hinata abandoned her group. If she does not return within the next week I will be forced to label her as a rogue ninja. She is too powerful for the other villages to not know about her; though a code name will still be used."

Sasuke's eyes blazed red as scowled down at the Hokage. "What. Aren't. You. Telling me," he ground out. _There is no way Hina would just leave. _

Tsunade stood up abruptly, her chair screeching in the process. "Listen brat, you are still on probation! I cannot tell you anything about what's going on. I shouldn't have even told you this much." She slammed her hands on her desk causing a slight crack to form, "The only reason you are here to begin with, and not wasting away in prison, is because of Hinata. That, is the only reason I'm telling you about her."

Sasuke glowered once again at Tsunade before stomping out of the office and slamming the door with force that caused it to come off its hinges.

With much more anger this time Tsunade sent her fist into the unsuspecting desk, cracking it in half causing splinter to fly. "Shit!" she swore in frustration. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Jiraiya with his back still facing her comforted his old teammate, "She's strong. If anyone can manage it's her."

Tsunade scrunched her face in annoyance, "But, she shouldn't have to. How the hell did they even manage to get into, not only the village, but a compound full of Byakugan users to steal the heiress?! Hinata's sister!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Based on the description that Asuma and his team gave us, that man named Tobi could alter space, make people disappear and then reappear. Clearly that was how they managed to sneak up on them. If he could disappear outside the village walls then reappear in the Hyūga compound it would have been a cinch."

Tsunade swore again under her breath. "I need to figure out how to remove those metallic restraints from Hanabi. Before then we can't even go after them without them threatening Hinata with her sister's life."

Jiraiya finally turned, determination apparent on his face, "You and I both know that won't happen. Sasuke and Kakashi may not be on the best of terms right now, but both of them will not stop until they get her back." _I won't either._

%%%%%

Sasuke jumped hurriedly from house top to house top, eager to make it to Hinata's compound. The barrier was still in place, meaning only a select few could follow him in. He knew Tsunade would have ANBU on his trail any minute now so he didn't have time to lose.

When Sasuke entered through the barrier he let out some of his ever growing frustration, destroying anything that blocked his immediate path.

"What happened?" Sasuke spoke to the presence behind him.

"The Akatsuki" Kakashi deadpanned.

Sasuke turned to him with a vehemence that demanded more answers.

With a fire in his eye Kakashi explained everything that he knew about the encounter; getting past Hinata's senses, abducting Hanabi and using her as blackmail, and ultimately Hinata's decision to join them.

Sasuke's temper rose throughout the entire explanation, leaving him with only one possible option. "I'm going."

Kakashi scowled, "Hinata sacrificed herself for her sister. You going puts Hanabi's life in danger and Hinata's sacrifice in vain."

"I don't care about Hanabi. I'm bringing Hinata back. I don't know why Hinata would put any worthless Hyūga ahead of herself. None of them probably even care that someone was sacrificed, they're just glad they got their useless heiress back." Sasuke ranted.

"If it was another Hyūga, I would have to agree, even if Hinata wouldn't. But, Hanabi is her sister." Kakashi tried to persuade.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi made one final comment, "You know if something happens to Hanabi she will hate you forever."

Sasuke's eyes went cold, "As long as she's alive to hate me."

The two held a stare for minutes, trying to get a read on what the other was thinking.

Breaking the intensity, Kakashi brushed past Sasuke while saying, "Well, let's go then."

%%%%%

_Flashback - After Hinata's supposed accident and before she returned Sasuke to the Leaf_

The Wolf and the Rabbit stood side by side in the Hyūga residence staring down the head himself, Hyūga Hiashi. Beside him stood the calm and collected Hyūga Hanabi the heiress of the noble clan.

Hiashi observed the pair in front of him with cold and calculating eyes. "I thank you both for your assistance in tracking down the individual who was responsible for the threat on my family."

The duo nodded their heads silently, still alert. They both had a sneaking suspicion that Hiashi didn't just call them here to issue a thank you, he was much too prideful. Normally, they wouldn't even allow for such a meeting, but certain formalities could not be avoided when dealing with the Leaf's most prestigious clan.

They both altered their appearance slightly to in hopes of avoiding recognition. Hinata had her beautiful navy blue locks wrapped tightly in a bun and Kakashi had his spiky hair slicked back - which garnered quite a few laughs from Hinata earlier. Of course, with this they both wore their normal ANBU attire and signature mask.

Hinata and Kakashi were both eager to leave and were about to do just that when Hiashi's condescending voice halted them, "Who would have thought that someone so weak could have climbed the ranks to such a high level."

Kakashi who's irritation was hidden behind his wolf mask responded snippily, "I beg your pardon." All manners were beginning to fade.

Hiashi smirked knowingly where as Hanabi stood impassively beside him, though her eyes were intently on the female ANBU.

"If I knew you had so much potential I _may_ not have disowned you, Hinata." Hiashi taunted recklessly.

Hinata spoke next with an air of confidence that made her voice almost unrecognizable, "Firstly, I believe you are mistaken in regards to my identity. Secondly, I suggest you tread carefully with your next words, because the territory you are walking on is punishable by law. Even you do not have authority here… over us."

The arrogant clan head ignored her warning, "You may be strong now, but you are still not worthy of being a Hyūga. Though you are still bound to us, am I right?"

Hinata chose to remain silent to his pathetic attempt at riling her temper, even when she saw him flash through a familiar set of hand-signs vindictively. It was the triggering signs for the Hyūga brand.

The final hand position was created, but nothing happened. At least not with Hinata; she stood pain free.

However, Hiashi was not.

The second after the hand-sign was formed Kakashi disappeared only to reappear with his hand wrapped around Hiashi's neck, pressing him upwards and into the nearest wall with ease.

"I would recommend not threatening my teammate." Kakashi murmured menacingly.

Grabbing onto Kakashi's forearm with his hands to relieve some of the pressure Hiashi choked out, "M-my a-a-apologies, but since it was not her it did not do any h-harm." Hiashi did not even attempt to break free, he didn't want to make matters worse. He was much to brash in his actions, he realized that now.

Kakashi lowered him slightly, "Yes, but you see, you thought it would harm her, and that is enough to piss me off."

Hanabi was watching the spectacle in utter shock, she had never before seen her father manhandled so easily. She regained her senses when she saw her father get released and dropped to the floor like a discarded child's doll. She quickly ran over to help him.

Kakashi rejoined Hinata's side and they finally made their exit.

"Curiosity may not have killed the cat this time," Hinata assured before stepping out, "but i cannot promise anything for the next."

_End Flashback _

%%%%%

Hinata stared at the eldest raven haired Uchiha who stood intently in front of her. No words had been said between the two deadly shinobi that stood in a dimly lit room that would now serve as Hinata's bedroom. In fact, Hinata had yet to say two words to any of the members in the Akatsuki since she left her team to join them an hour ago.

They had used a transportation jutsu to arrive in the secluded base, that many Leaf ANBU tried and failed to find, in a matter of seconds, allowing Hinata to escape the sardonic convicts. She had wandered aimlessly throughout the base before she was met with the Uchiha silently beckoning her to follow. He led her through the thin curving halls before he stopped and at wooden doorway. He opened it and motioned for her to step in.

Hinata had assumed that the Uchiha would part ways, that this was just an order from Pein to show her to her room, but she was proven wrong when he followed her in and locked the door behind him. That was when the staring battle ensued.

The silence broke when Itachi mentioned calmly, "You can relax your chakra, I mean you no harm."

Hinata was surprised momentarily, though she did not show it. She had forgot that her chakra was still at its maximum from when Pein told her to release it. Hinata calmed the flowing power within her, but not fully hiding it away as she was normally forced to do. It felt nice. Natural. It had been a long time since she had allowed for her body to exist freely.

The two continued to stare down one another, both going through an eternal debate of wether or not to mention the words they had on their minds.

"Each room is sealed," Itachi mentioned. "No one outside can see or hear anything through these walls, even your Byakugan."

Hinata gave a tiny nod of understanding.

"Pein will also be calling a meeting shortly to make your placement official" Itachi continued not used to being the talkative one.

Hinata remained indifferent.

Itachi turned around and was about to open the door when Hinata's voice pierced her silence. "Uchiha-san."

Itachi paused and turned curiously, he hadn't heard his name with an honorific in years. The last place he expected to hear it from was from a women who was just forced to join the organization he was apart of. Itachi was taken aback once again when he saw said women in a deep bow at the waist.

"I am sorry."

Itachi scrunched his eyebrows together minutely and allowed her to continue.

"As the newly appointed Head of the ANBU Black Ops, I beg your forgiveness for the order that you were forced to carry out by my predecessor." Hinata said all this with her eyes glued to the ground while still in the dishonourably deep bow.

Itachi's face went back to his impenetrable mask as he asked, "And what order is that?"

Hinata heart twitched with the words she had to say next, "to eradicate the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi took a step forwards, "How is it you know about that?"

"I am Head of the ANBU…"

"That's not why," Itachi snappily interrupted. "How?"

Hinata raised herself from her bow and explained as they locked eyes once again, "It was after the confrontation where yourself and Kisame tried to abduct the nine tails jinchūriki. Your actions and your words did not match up so I pursued further research on you." Hinata looked away, "By doing this I was eventually lead to Shimura Danzo, the shinobi who was originally in charge of Root. A man I am sure you know well. He had somehow manipulated his way into the mind of the Head of ANBU at the time, allowing him to control the Leaf's entire _hidden _forces. The entire program had become corrupt right under our noses. He was incredibly intelligent, staying away from anyone whose was too close and too loyal to the Hokage and the Leaf's excepted ideals. I brought this to the attention of the fifth Hokage and she allowed me to deal with it on my own accord, how I deemed fit." Hinata's pure orbs met Itachi's obsidian one's, "Danzo is dead. When I told him of my knowledge he fought back with intent to kill. It was during this fight that I learned of his obsession with the Uchiha; the Sharingan to be more exact."

"You saw his arm." Itachi assumed.

Hinata nodded yes. "When I saw it I knew my research had in fact lead me in the right direction. After the battle" _after I sustained quite a few injuries_ "I conducted an entire sweep of Danzo's private files where I learned of the assassination mission he assigned to you in order to prevent the coup d'état that the Uchiha Clan was devising."

Itachi remained in deep thought before inquiring, "And who did you tell about this?" This information was never supposed to be known.

"At first no one; my intentions were to keep this as the Leaf's darkest secret." Hinata informed bleakly. It was also out of respect to one of her mentors, the Hokage at the time of the assassination, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Itachi narrowed his eyes inquisitively, "What changed?"

Hinata exhaled slightly, "Your brother."

%%%%%

Sasuke and Kakashi had made it past the Leaf's gates with a disturbing ease and they were currently heading at top speed to where _the incident_ took place. Where Hinata left with the Akatsuki. They were hoping to find anything that would lead them to where she was; a trail, chakra residue, a scent, anything.

They both stopped abruptly when a hurtling kunai pierced the ground in front of them. Both had sensed the approaching Leaf ANBU, but decided to ignore it, hoping they wouldn't be able to catch up.

One of the ANBU in a boar mask spoke to the impatient duo, "By order of the Hokage you are to return to the village."

Sasuke glowered at the man, but Kakashi was the one to respond in a faked nonchalant tone. "Haha, you don't have to worry. If she really wanted to stop us she would have sent more of you. This was just for formalities."

The perplex boar ANBU shifted to look at the rest of his team… there were ten of them in total… the largest group he had ever seen sent out on a single mission. He didn't know how to respond to that so he repeated himself, "By order of the Hokage you are to return to the village."

Sasuke scoffed and muttered, "Idiot."

Kakashi looked at his current partner, "For the first time in weeks I would have to agree with you Sasuke." Kakashi's voice ran cold enlisting fear in the ANBU against him, "We are in a hurry so I recommend you leave now and accept that your mission is a failure. At least then no one will get hurt." _Hinata will be angry enough as it is. I can't imagine how she would react if she found out I hurt some of her subordinates._

Unfortunately, they chose not to listen to Kakashi and jumped forwards to attack. However, it proved to be futile when a giant slimy tongue appeared out nowhere, scooping them up, and pulling them into the awaiting frogs mouth.

Kakashi turned to the direction of where the tongue came from with a smile. "It took you long enough."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I had some loose ends to tie up. I had to talk to Shikamaru about taking over the ANBU for the time being, as well as watching over Hanabi. He's the only one that I believe _she_ would accept as her temporary replacement."

Kakashi nodded his head with a strong agreement.

Sasuke heard Kakashi and Jiraiya talking, but his attention was focused on the three beside him. Team Hebi: Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

Jiraiya noticed Sasuke's intense glare and explained, "We're going to need more help if we're going against the Akatsuki, and we can't exactly involve more Leaf shinobi."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

There was visible tension between the old teammates. Sasuke hadn't bothered asking Hinata where team Hebi was placed, but based on the anger radiating from Suigetsu, he wished he had. _Fuck, it's going to be a bother if he tries to fight me._

Not wanting to wait any further Sasuke turned on his heels and jumped up to the nearest tree and made his way to their original destination with everyone else in tow.

Jiraiya was the only one to look back, _I'm trusting you Tsunade. Find a cure before we find Hinata. _

%%%%%

Hinata and Itachi were walking together through the narrow hallway to go the meeting that was to take place between the entire Akatsuki. Their conversation was interrupted by Pein using Itachi's ring to summon them both. They had yet to finish their conversation which lead to the incredible atmosphere that was surrounding them. It was only visible to them. It was a mix of confusion, curiosity, awkwardness, and even respect.

Itachi took a sharp right, leading to an open room. The room was lit much better than the rest of the base and was more endowed as well. It was nothing fancy, just cleaner and more refined. The floors and walls were perfectly level with no cracks or debris. There were large circular hanging lights as decor, but that was it. The room was completely empty. Well, except for the group of rogue shinobi staring blatantly at the entering pair, more specifically, the new _recruit_.

Pein waited for them to join the circle before beginning, "Hinata - Red Moon - we welcome you to the Akatsuki."

Hinata held back a glare with an impassive mask.

"In the Akatsuki," Pein explained, "everyone operates in groups of two. I am with Konan." He motioned to a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair. "Itachi is with Kisame, as you know. Deidara is with Sasori," he pointed to a male version of Ino and a crouched over form who's face was covered by a ragged cloth, respectively.

Hinata eyes followed his movements as Pein continued to introduce all of the infamous members.

Pein then pointed to a silver haired man with a scythe on his back and a tall man whose head was covered with a white hood and had a black cloth over his lower face, "Hidan with Kakuzu; these are our immortal members."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at this pair earning her an excited smirk from them both.

"Lastly," Pein concluded while motioning to a half black and half white, half plant and half human, _thing_, "this is Zetsu. He is the only member to work alone."

Hinata's eyes roamed around noticing that the orange masked member was not present.

Pein noticed her wandering eyes and assumed correctly what she was thinking. He called the missing man with a deep authority, "Tobi!"

Right on cue the bumbling orange masked man ran into the room with a childish energy to pry himself right in between Hinata and Itachi to stand beside her. He looked down at her and exuberantly spoke, "Hiya, new partner-chan!"

Used to that behaviour Pein confirmed Tobi's words, "Tobi will be your permanent partner."

A snickering laugh echoed through the room from the _immortal _Hinata recognized as Hidan. "No fucking way," Hidan said between laughs. "Your putting her with that fuckin moron!"

Pein ignored Hidan as he continued to laugh, and spoke directly to Hinata, "Get yourself _acquainted _with your partner and everyone else for the next few days. I will not send you out on any missions yet. Though I assume you won't try anything, your loyalty still needs to be observed and tested." Finishing his speech, Pein turned and made his way out with Konan on his heels.

Hinata stood still, carefully and meticulously observing Tobi, her new partner. She was unsure of him. _Hidan treated him as if he was the weakest member, but that doesn't seem right. His chakra is relatively weak, but I'm the perfect example of why that shouldn't mean anything. _Hinata listed the things she knew about the man. _He used some sort of space manipulation jutsu that somehow connects to his eye. He talks with the maturity of a five year old, yet Pein still seemed will to listen to him back in the clearing. He brought out Hanabi the second time to use against me instead of engaging me in a fight. He's not as dumb as he acts. _Hinata pushed her brows together in thought, _something's not right here. I have to be careful with him._

"Okay!" Hidan's hollering voice boomed through the base, "I get to fuckin break her in first." He took a menacing step towards Hinata.

Seeing this Tobi jumped in front of her and crossed his arms, "No." It sounded as if he was pouting behind his mask, "Moon-chan is my partner."

"Fuck off Tobi. Move aside." Hidan growled, his arm went to grab at his scythe.

Tobi squeaked and quickly hid behind Hinata. He held onto her arm for dear life as he peered over her shoulder.

Hinata's lips quivered at the sides, _this is definitely not the group I was expecting to deal with._

Hidan noticed her lips beginning to form a smile and smirked triumphantly. "Haha, so you do wanna fight. I bet you never get a decent match back in your pathetic village, always have to hold back." Hidan paused and looked around at his fellow members, "You do that with anyone here and your gonna get pretty fucked up." Everyone else sniggered their agreement. Most of them were used to the annoyance of being forced to hold back when they were apart of actual villages, the Akatsuki never made them do that.

Hinata smiled mischievously with her first words to the group. She murmured lowly at first, "We'll see about that." before adding much louder, "I guess its good that I'm fighting the immortal first."

Hidan grinned, "Oh, I fucking like her. Let's get this started."

%%%%%

**Hi :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm looking forward to having some more Itachi and Hinata moments next chapter - I didn't want to rush things between them - and also some more interactions with the Akatsuki.**

**You guys are soooo incredibly awesome, I got 19 reviews for the last chapter! It was great to know that you guys like where this story is heading.**

**Please review again and let me know what you think of this chapter**

**Until next time EK :) :)**

**P.S. I made poll on my profile so if you have time please vote… I can't chose between two story ideas, so I would love to know which you prefer :D**


	10. Comrade

**Hii :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 10!**

**Also just in case it has been confusing, italicized words represent the character's thoughts unless there is an italicized word in a quote, then it is to just call attention to it :D :D**

**Chapter 10**

Hinata stood in a clearing just outside the Akatsuki base. The forest surrounded her in every which way, even when she activated her Byakugan all she could see was bleak bush land. Hinata pulled herself from her curious looks as she brought her attention to the immediate threat before her. Hidan stood on the opposite end of the clearing yelling obscenities to the members who were interested in the _spar_ that was about to go down.

All of the other members were watching up in the trees except for Pein and Konan who had left after the meeting, however, Hinata had a feeling that their eyes were still on her.

Hidan drew his silver and red scythe from its place behind his back and showed his teeth in a menacing smile, "Come on, let's fucking start this thing already!"

Hinata didn't react to Hidan's words, much to his chagrin, she was analyzing her opponent and his choice in weapon. It was triple bladed, with the blades decreasing in size as they moved down. It was attached to a long cord that would greatly increase his mobility and reach. However, based on his scratched out headband, it appeared that he was originally from the Land of Steam; Hinata did not know of any jutsu from that village that relied heavily on the use of a large weapon such as this scythe which piqued her curiosity. Another thing to catch Hinata's eye was a necklace that dangled over his bare chest that was in the form of a triangle; this symbol looked eerily familiar to Hinata, though she could not yet place it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Hidan decided to speak once again.

"I know this is probably the first time you've seen the sight of a real man," Hidan bellowed in amusement, "but, you shouldn't gawk so openly. The other guys are bound to get jealous."

It was at that moment that Hinata did what she thought she never would do in the Akatsuki base, let alone in front of all their members… blush furiously. A pinkish tint spread its way up her neck before dusting itself on her cheeks.

This garnered quiet a few questionable looks and more than a few mischievously calculating chuckles.

Before Hinata could lose any more of her credibility - something that was increasingly important when dealing with lawless individuals - she pulled on her rabbit ANBU mask that was still hanging around her neck and placed it over her face, turning off all of her emotions in the process. She became the woman she was now known for… the Red Moon.

All the men felt the atmosphere shift, there was still no killer intent surrounding the intriguing female, but their trained instincts kicked in, warning of danger.

Unfazed, Hidan readied his stance. Unfortunately, for him, Hinata stood completely still which irritated the impatient male.

Hidan charged forwards with his lopsided battle grin before swinging his scythe carelessly at Hinata. She ducked with ease before side stepping another blow that was aimed to her opposite side. Hinata continued to dodge his attacks with ease, trying to get a feel for his style of combat. Another swift movement caught her slightly off guard, almost slicing her cheek, before she jumped out of the way.

Once she was a good distance away she saw his smile had a new sense of excitement, one that warned her not to risk getting cut by his weapon.

Realizing this, Hinata summoned her own weapons, her sword and giant shuriken (1), before she activated her Byakugan. Not letting Hidan retort with any of his crude comments, Hinata threw her shuriken in a curved motion, blatantly missing the target, before hopping forward and meeting blade for blade with Hidan.

Surprising her opponent, Hinata sent her chakra into her sword, covering it in a magnificent blue. However, taking it one step further, Hinata incorporated her elemental chakra into the mix. The sword crackled with new power as lightening danced on the blade.

Hidan felt a small electric shock as this happened, the pain was laughable, but Hidan new what it was actually for. A warning. Hidan smiled lopsidedly. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

On cue Hinata's shuriken darted back only to be narrowly avoided by Hidan.

Hinata retreated backwards to catch her flying weapon; her sword piercing through its open centre stopping it mid flight. As this happened, the lightening charka that was surrounding her blade flowed onto the shuriken. Almost casually Hinata started swinging her blade in a vertical circle in front of her face, carrying the shuriken with it.

Hidan darted forwards, but it was too late.

Hinata used her free hand to flash though consecutive hand signs that were only familiar to lone Uchiha watching curiously: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. The Uchiha Clan's signature fireball jutsu. Hinata blew the inferno through the hole of the rotating shuriken creating loops of flame that looked like a deadly version of a slinky.

Hidan spun his scythe also in a vertical circle in an attempt at vanishing the flames. His impressive speed protected him from the brunt of the attack, but his hands received nasty third degree burns. However, the attack didn't stop there, following in path of the chain of fire was the electrified shuriken. With his reflexes slightly slowed, for an unknown reason to him, the shuriken deeply sliced his midsection.

The shuriken eventually hit the ground behind him; Hinata's previous attack required too much chakra and control to maintain a shadow possession on the deathly star.

Hinata stood in a ready stance for Hidan's counter attack as she breathed deeply.

The only move Hidan made was to throw his head back as he gave a sadistic cackle. It was at this time that Hinata finally recognized that frightening crest that adorned Hidan's necklace. In blur Hidan was in front of her. He swung his scythe barely slicing Hinata's arm, but it was enough, because now Hinata's blood was in his possession.

Hinata dropped her weapon by her feet and quickly jumped over Hidan to where he had been standing just seconds ago.

Even though no emotion crossed the Red Moon's face, Hinata knew that her situation was not good.

Hidan licked the blade of his scythe while drawing a symbol identical to his necklace on the ground, confirming Hinata's suspicions. It was a circle with a triangle in its centre; the symbol of Jashin.

"Hehehe" Hidan chuckled excitedly, "It seems you've lost girly. But, I gather Pein-sama won't be too mad if I have a little fun, as long as I don't kill his precious prize." His once pale skin was now a terrifying black and white.

Hidan, to prove his point, grabbed a dagger he had kept in his pocket to lightly slice a vertical line across his forearm. An identical slice appeared on Hinata's, causing Hidan to chuckle again.

Hinata knew enough about this jutsu and religion to not attack recklessly; she let him have his fun as she waited for the right moment to counter.

Hidan sliced his same arm once again, begging to get any sort of reaction from his opponent. "Come on beautiful, I want ya to scream for me! Hehehehe."

With still no response Hidan stepped it up a notch and forcefully plunged his dagger into his lower abdomen.

An ear piercing scream erupted from Hinata's lush lips as she crouched down to protectively shield her new wound.

"Ahh, ya, that's the stuff" Hidan moaned in a masochist manner as he dropped his arms to the side and tilted his head back in pleasure.

Using this single second of distraction, Hinata placed her hand on her shuriken. She hurriedly used a transportation jutsu that brought her to the location of her sword that was brilliantly placed right by Hidan.

With a speed that would make the Yellow Flash proud, Hinata appeared beside her sword and not wasting a moment kicked Hidan out of his circle. Once his hold on her was gone - because Hinata knew his jutsu only worked while inside the drawn crest - she dropped down into a familiar position. It was the signature Hyūga stance, _if I can't kill him, then I'll paralyze him_.

"Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms. Sixty-four palms." Hinata took a breath and slid her foot forwards to complete her jutsu, "One-hundred-twenty-eight palms!"

Hidan flew backwards and crashed painfully into one of the many trees before collapsing on the ground.

Hinata knew that no matter how prevalent his healing ability it would take much time for his chakra to recover fully. She had won.

Hinata removed her mask and let it hang by her neck again. She looked down after feeling something wet and sticky on her abdomen. Finally reregistering her injury, her hands glowed a healing green as she hovered them over her belly. The pain receded as the gash closed preventing anymore blood loss. She then turned to her sliced arm, and with much more ease, traced one of her medicinal fingers along it, leaving nothing but dried blood behind. No scars had yet to mark her body since she had learned medical ninjutsu.

Hinata ignored the stares from the other Akatsuki and walked casually up to a swearing Hidan. She ignored his curses of protest and anger and plopped down beside him.

"What the fuck do you want bitch" Hidan spat venomously.

Hinata disregarded his words and encased her hands in a healing chakra before placing them over top of Hidan's wounds. Hinata started with the gash on his side.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You don't need to do that bitch, I'll fuckin heal in no time."

Hinata finally graced him with a reply, "I didn't think you would be such a sore loser."

Hinata voiced her observation so calmly, so matter-of-factly, that it took a moment for it to register with the religion fanatic. When he was about to retort Hinata continued with a small smile now lighting up her face, "And I am healing you because, regardless of your healing ability, I would not find it right to leave a comrade injured from wounds I personally inflicted." _Even if it is a forced comrade. _

At that comment the other members decided to join in.

"That kind of perspective will get you killed in our world" Kisame piped up as he landed beside the pair.

With her hands now moving to Hidan's broken ribs, Hinata turned her head to look at Kisame. "We choose what kind of world we live in. Well, people like us do anyway… people with power. We get to make the rules."

Hidan responded next with his usual malice, "Hehe, but breaking the rules is so much more fun."

Hinata's smile deepened as her eyes glazed over in remembrance, "It depends what rules you're breaking." She took small breath, tired from her large use of chakra, "My last teammate used to be a stickler for the rules when he was younger, at least that's what he told me. Then one of his teammates gave him a good verbal lashing and now he follows his own set of rules. Regardless of the situation I know he will always have my back."

"Hatake Kakashi" a deep voice confirmed with a barely noticeable distaste.

Hinata turned to see that it was the fun and energetic Tobi that held the voice that aired such authority. She removed her hands from Hidan, everything was healed except for his chakra points, so she focused intently on her new partner.

"Careful Tobi… your mask is slipping." Hinata joked though her eyes remained serious. They both held a strange eye contact before Tobi returned to his _normal_ persona. He jumped up playfully while covering his face with his hands, running and screaming about how his swirling orange mask had accidentally fallen off and now the 'sexy mystery' he always maintained was ruined.

Hinata removed her attention from Tobi, but not before making a mental note of this part of his personality that she had been fortunate enough to see today. _I wonder what set him off. It was a small slip, but from the looks in the eyes of most of the Akatsuki members here, they have never seen that side of him before either._

Hinata tried distracting everyone from their internal questioning with her next words, "I should have known that you guys would have done research on not only myself, but my partner as well."

Hidan chortled, "Ya, Pein-sama got us to learn everythin about your life and mission history. I'll tell you what I learned about your partner. That Kakashi bastard is pretty fuckin lucky, because we had orders to kill him, no exceptions, if he was with you when we came to get you."

Hinata tensed as the light in her eyes turned to one of anger. She vaguely heard the murmurs of 'idiot' and 'moron' and the much more crude 'fucktard' from the fellow Akastsuki members.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the still paralyzed Hidan. Hinata lowered herself a little closer so he could hear her menacing whisper, "I'm sure you know that the move I used on you was the Hyūga one-hundred-twenty-eight trigram palms. However, there is a level beyond this. I barely ever use it, I find it too cruel." Hinata brought one of her hands in front of her face before shooting chakra outwards forming the shape of a kunai. "If I do that same jutsu with both of my hands like this it will actually disconnect - slice through - every single chakra point. Nobody can heal this. Not me. Not your Lord Jashin."

"Hey! Don't fuckin talk down about the all powerful Lord Jashin! He can fucking do any fucking thing he fucking wants to!" Hidan spewed.

"My apologies" Hinata stated blandly. With a swift motion Hinata activated her Byakugan before she drew her hand back and darted it forwards, slicing a chakra point in Hidan's arm. "Now, I'm going to give you a warning, if that chakra point heals then feel free to ignore my words later," Hinata's face grew dark, "if you ever hurt a friend of mine I will sever every single chakra point in your body. You may not be able to die, but for a ninja, that's a fate worse than death am I right?"

Every ninja that heard those words agreed with them. Their entire purpose was to be a ninja, and they all had goals that could not be accomplished without their strength. They wouldn't know what to do if that was taken away from them.

Knowing that she got her point across Hinata removed the threatening chakra from her hands before unblocking all of Hidan's chakra points that she had blocked during their spar. "You should be able to move in a couple minutes, maybe sooner with your healing rate." Hinata plastered a fake smile on her face, "that was a great match we should do it again sometime."

Hinata stood and dusted herself off which reminded her that her clothes were still covered in dry blood. _I'll have to clean those later. Especially because I only have one set now. Maybe when I'm sent out on a… mission… I can pick up some new training attire._ Through her reverie Hinata had changed her clothes back into the ones she normally wore when she was in the Leaf village as a civilian: her long violet skirt and thin faded sweater.

"Huhuhuhu, you really got your ass handed to you," Hinata heard Kakuzu tease Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up ya bastard" Hidan grumbled.

Hinata mentally brought herself back before interjecting, "Hidan should have won." Everyone's attention focused on Hinata. Hinata explained further, "I was fortunate because I had heard of the Jashin Religion before, it was talked about in a few S-Ranked scrolls in the ANBU library."

Hidan tiredly pushed himself up on his forearms and scowled at Kakuzu, "See it's not my fucking fault."

A light laugh from Deidara caused Hidan's scowl to deepen.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Hidan bit with irritation.

"Hahaha, she's just trying to be you feel better, un. She still beat your ass fair and square." Deidara curled over with laughter at the expense of his friend. "Your… haha… like a fuckin kid… hahaha… that needs his mommy to make him feel better! Hahahahahaha!"

"Why you little…" Hidan jumped up, his chakra now back to normal, and started chasing after the hysterical Deidara. "Come back here ya fuckin coward and say that to my face!" Hidan yelled while swing his scythe like a mad man.

Hinata stared at the scene before shaking her head in amusement. "Are all of you like that?" She jerked her thumb towards the _frolicking_ duo.

"No." Kakuzu and Sasori deadpanned simultaneously.

A small smile twitched its way onto Hinata's face.

Hinata looked around to realize that the Uchiha of the Akatsuki was nowhere in sight. With the rest enveloped in the dispute between Hidan and Deidara, Hinata made her way to her bedroom which was where she assumed him to be.

%%%%%

An eerie silence had surrounded the group since they had arrived at their destination, the location where Hinata was ambushed by the Akatsuki, and found not even a slight trace of where the Akatsuki could have been heading. There was a trail before it vanished into nothingness leading the Leaf nin to believe they had teleported to their base.

Kakashi and Sasuke were at the front of the pack, heading towards the nearest town to listen in on villagers in an attempt to get a lead. Both were at break neck speeds and both were trying to surpass the other. They both made it seem so natural that Jiraiya was the only one to truly notice the competitive edge and irritation between the two. It was beginning to grate on his nerves which were already irritated.

Jiraiya sent a burst of chakra to his feet as he jumped upwards and over the testosterone induced males in front of him.

"Okay" Jiraiya chided as he landed on a stable branch, "what the hell's going on?"

Kakashi had to crouch and grip onto the branch below him in order to remain in balance after stopping from such high speeds. Sasuke instead flipped and landed on the ground with a scowl that would do any Uchiha proud.

Jiraiya jumped down to join Sasuke while motioning for Kakashi to join him.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke snapped.

With a flick of his wrist Jiraiya pointed in the direction they came from to see team Hebi in the far distance trying to catch up.

"We need to wait for them, so while we're doing that are you guys going to tell me what's going on?" Jiraiya queried irritatedly. _I would have expect this from Sasuke, but not from Kakashi._ "You two have been at each other's throats for weeks now."

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to glare at one another.

"We just had a dispute a while back and haven't yet made up" Kakashi explained minimally.

Jiraiya sighed, _I could have figured that much out on my own. _"What was it about?"

It was Sasuke who interjected next his glare harsh and hands stuck in his pockets. "That old pervert just needs to back off Hinata, or I'll make him back off."

Kakashi chuckled sarcastically, "Sasuke, you have a few more years before you can actually back up words like those."

Sasuke remained silent as his Sharingan flared into action. It was the Uchiha way to use actions instead of words, and Sasuke felt he had be talking a little too much lately.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya intervened and put a warning hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't know what started this jealousy thing between you two, but it needs to be put on hold for now. Our main priority is getting her back. Besides, she can take care of herself! She can make decisions for herself! You're both treating her how the Hyūga used to, like she is weak and defenceless. She's not." _Me and Tsunade trained her ourselves so she better not be. Damn, if Tsunade heard these two she would probably beat them into oblivion._

Kakashi's face softened at Jiraiya's honest words.

Sasuke just turned away and continued on their previous path.

%%%%%

_Flashback - to the night of the kiss_

Hinata snuck her way undetected through the village due to her perfectly masked chakra and impressive stealth skills. Using the key she knew to be under the mat, Hinata silently opened the door and entered before closing it behind her.

On shaky feet Hinata tiptoed her way through the lightly lit hallway only to be slammed against the wall seconds later. On impact Hinata raised her arms, palms outwards, to show she didn't mean any harm.

"Hinata? You should have spiked your chakra so I knew it was you" Kakashi mumbled groggily.

Hinata smiled weakly, "Sorry Kashi. I should have known better." She dropped her arms down beside her.

Kakashi lightened his hold on Hinata, but kept his close proximity. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just hoping to sleep on your couch tonight. Is that alright?" Hinata whispered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _she's stuttering._ "Did Sasuke do something?"

Hinata forced a laugh and pushed herself away from Kakashi, her long locks tousled behind her. "After all these years Kashi, do you still think that I can't handle myself?"

Hinata was stopped with a hand snaking around her waist.

"K-kashi?" Hinata stammered.

Kakashi pulled Hinata closer as he used his free hand to brush her navy blue hair behind her ear and away from her neck.

"Kashi?" Hinata tried again to get his attention.

She felt Kakashi's calloused fingers run down to just below her her jaw before it stopped.

"W-what are…" Hinata began to question her partners actions before it finally registered to her what Kakashi was actually doing. She quickly manoeuvred out of his arm and turned to face him now an arms length away. Hinata exhaled as she took in Kakashi's appearance. His normally crisp hair was sagging slightly covering his scarred eye and his face was fully visible with his mask scrunched on his neck. He looked exhausted.

"Kashi don't worry, just go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you" Hinata worried.

Kakashi stepped closer grabbing Hinata's chin before tilting her head up and to the side, revealing the newly formed bright pink hickey.

"Did… did Sasuke do this?" Kakashi stumbled over his words in an attempt to stay calm.

"It's fine Kashi." Hinata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's obviously not fine" Kakashi snapped, "if you felt like you needed to escape and come here." Kakashi turned around and pulled up his mask so that it was now covering the lower half of his face. He hastily tried to exit through the front door only to be stopped by a lightening quick Hinata blocking his way.

"Kashi… please" Hinata begged with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to clear my head and I knew that I could do that if I came and saw you. I… I was just… confused by Sasuke."

Kakashi huffed and relaxed his shoulders before pulling Hinata into a bone crushing hug. After a minute he released her, turned her around, then pushed her towards the living room.

Hinata plopped down on the cushiony couch by the far armrest and Kakashi joined her by sitting at the opposite end. As if falling into routine Hinata laid on her back and relaxed her head on the couch before tucking her cold toes under Kakashi's leg.

Kakashi chuckled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "You got out of there so fast that you forgot your shoes?"

Hinata covered her mouth as a fit of giggles escaped her lips, "I wonder what people would say if they found out that the Red Moon is so ditzy that she forgets how to dress herself sometimes?"

Kakashi continued to laugh, "You would continue to strike fear in feet everywhere."

Hinata couldn't hold back as her head tilted into the couch as another set of giggles consumed her. She calmed down, but still had a large grin, "See I was right, you can always distract me."

Kakashi sighed and relaxed his head against the backrest of the couch, "Sorry I got so pro…"

"Kakashi" Hinata interrupted sternly. She sat up and rested her forehead on his shoulder, she softly added, "I get it." Hinata grabbed his hand with her own for her next words, "They would all be so proud of you: Minato, Obito, Rin." She felt his hand clench underneath her own. "Y-you represent everything your team strived for, never apologize for that."

Kakashi released the breath he didn't know he was holding along with his hand that was in a tight fist. He intertwined his fingers with Hinata's as he whispered, "Thanks Hina."

Hinata smiled slightly, "Just go to sleep, Kashi. Your hair clearly already has."

Hinata expected a sarcastic reply to her attempt at lightening the mood, but Kakashi was already asleep. Hinata smiled as she nuzzled closer to her overprotective partner.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hinata creaked open the door to her new bedroom, her long skirt flowing with every step. Unsurprisingly as she entered she saw the missing Uchiha sitting casually with his right knee up and right arm resting on top of it. The Uchiha's eyes once closed rolled open to stare at the woman in front of him.

While keeping her eyes on Itachi, Hinata made her way over to her bed that was directly across from him. She sat down on the end and pulled her hair out of its confining ponytail and ruffled her bangs through her fingers.

The two stared intently into one another's unique eyes. Both didn't know what to think of the person before them, after all both had been high ranking ninja long enough to know to not trust a supposed ally right away.

Jumping straight to the point Itachi in his usually cold and distant voice began where they had left off before they were interrupted, "Who else knows about the mission I was assigned?"

Hinata took a deep breath as she crossed her legs under her skirt. "As I said before my original intention was to keep your mission to myself, however, a promise I made to your brother made me rethink my plan. I promised Sasuke that when I came for him - to retrieve him from Orochimaru - there would be a place for him in the village. My hopes were that he would be accepted and not placed in prison."

While Hinata spoke she tried read the Uchiha's facial expressions, but nothing was coming across. She continued, "It was about two months before the day that I was assigned to capture Sasuke and return him that I finally had a talk with the Hokage about Sasuke-san's placement when he returned." Hinata looked down at her hands before catching herself and making eye contact once again. "Hokage-sama was much more adamant about a harsh punishment for Sasuke-san than I had originally anticipated. He had hurt people very close to her. I knew that I would have to make a very tempting deal for her to change her view. That's when I thought of you."

Itachi had been following Hinata's story intently and he decided he didn't like where it was heading. "What was the deal you made?" Itachi inquired though there was no inflection in his tone.

Hinata's eyes became hard, "After I explained to her the information I gathered about you and your mission from Danzo's files I made a deal that in return for amity with Sasuke, I must return you as well."

"And if you cannot get me to return to the Leaf that mean Sasuke's freedom will be revoked?" Itachi questioned.

"No," Hinata stated determinedly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes skeptically, "What will happen if you fail?"

Hinata explained numbly, "My position and status will be revoked; I would be removed from ANBU and placed as a regular shinobi. However, due to the secrecy of my identity it will be more likely that I am removed from active duty all together." _Though we will see how secret it will be now that Naruto and Sakura know about me._

Itachi brushed his raven hair off of his face as he absorbed everything that was just told to him. _Why would she tell me all of this? It would make more sense for her to use Sasuke a form of blackmail to get me to return…_

"I'm telling you all of this," Hinata further explained her reasoning, "because I respect you enough to allow you to make the _right_ decision on your own after presented with all of the facts. You have given your life for _our_ village, it would be wrong of me to not give you the choice." _I am sure there are things that I do not yet know. I am sure that his decision will be based on what is best for the village. So even if I do not understand his decision I will follow it. _Hinata's brow crinkled in determination with her thoughts.

"I thank you for your trust" Itachi stated blandly, "but how do you know I will not betray you. How can you put the villages fate in a traitors hands?"

Hinata's face relaxed and a small smile adorned her porcelain features, "Because you are not a traitor."

%%%%%

**Author's Notes**

**1 - in chapter 5 Hinata used this when she fought to capture Sasuke and return him to the Leaf**

**Hii :) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't want to rush along Hinata's and Itachi's relationship… but it's like torture right now :P **

**I have so many ideas for the two of them, but I have to calm myself… try to calm myself ;)**

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, and even just read my story. Please review so I can know what you think of everything so far, all of your opinions matter to me :) :) :) and let me know if anything isn't making sense… sometimes I do this thing where I think something but don't actually write it :P**

**Anyways,**

**Until next time**

**EK**


	11. Friend or Foe

**Hii everyone super sorry for the long wait this time. School is really crazy right now, but good news! I got into all of the universities I applied to! Hard work pays off everybody (most of the time). That is hence why school is stressful right now, got to maintain my average!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

****Also thank you Nelmanaly for your review and question! **

**What is this fanfic's schedule?**

**I have been trying to post once a week, but like I said above sometimes school gets in the way. I try to post updates on my profile, so if it's not up by a week after the previous chapter was released, check out there to see if I am sick or dying or just really stressed with school! ****

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, and followed so far!**

_**Warning: I have read the entire manga so beware of spoilers this chapter... if you are current on the anime then you're fine!**_

**Chapter 11**

"I thank you for your trust" Itachi stated blandly, "but how do you know I will not betray you. How can you put the villages fate in a traitors hands?"

Hinata's face relaxed and a small smile adorned her porcelain features, "Because you are not a traitor."

Itachi's face remained impassive, but his curiosity had spiked. Never before had he met a ninja so high in rank that maintained such a childhood innocence. There were many reasons for her not to trust him, many reason for her to hate him, many reasons for her to rid him for her village, yet she sat there, so casually, with so much hope and trust. So forgiving. So understanding. "Your trust will get you killed" Itachi stated, though it held more emotion than she had ever heard him use. However, it was still not much.

"It hasn't yet" Hinata defended slyly. She continued more demurely, "Everyone has a reason for what they do, and I believe the decision they make is what they believe to be the right one in order to protect what is truly important to them. My trust in you is because of something quite simple, I believe we both desire to protect the same things."

Itachi analyzed her words carefully, even if she had faith in him he could not afford to have it in her. By pretending to be the man that people hated and despised he had managed to live relatively long in this cruel world, being kind and forgiving got you nowhere in life. This had always been a fact to Itachi, his proof being having to shut off his emotions at such a young age to protect his brother and the Leaf Village.

"And what is it you desire to protect?" Itachi questioned. This had been more than he had talked in months.

"Our Village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Hinata stated with conviction, "I will give everything of myself to protect those that I care about."

"That includes my brother?" Itachi had a small inflection at the end allowing Hinata to understand that her answer to this question would be a turning point in their relationship.

"Of course" Hinata confirmed lightly. "He is my friend, my comrade, and…" a small barely noticeable blush formed on Hinata's cheeks as she thought about their recent time together. She reigned in her emotions before manoeuvring the topic elsewhere, "I would protect him with my life." She gave a small laugh allowing the mood to lighten impressively, "That is if he isn't too stubborn and actually allows me to."

Itachi noticed her small blush, that, along with her words, made a tiny macroscopic smile appear on his face. His soft spot had always been his brother.

Hinata did not notice the phenomenon as she had her eyes closed with her giggles.

When Hinata calmed her face was still bright with a joy Itachi had not seen on someone in quite awhile, it seemed that this girl was reminding him of all the little things in life he had unregrettably given up. Itachi quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head as he stared at Hinata.

"How is he?" Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back to how he was when Hinata had first entered.

"He is strong, in many ways. You would be very proud." Hinata stated with confidence.

Itachi peeked one eye open pushing Hinata to continue.

%%%%%

_Flashback - The morning after Sasuke's and Hinata's kiss_

A bright light brought Hinata out of her pleasant slumber and hurdling into reality. Grumbling incoherently she turned over before stretching her tired body. She scrunched her eyes together before pulling them open to take in her surroundings. She was still in Kakashi's house with the living room now lit with the morning sun. She was on her side and began to turn onto back only to be stopped an incredibly familiar form behind her. Hinata hesitantly corked her neck around to come only centimetres from Kakashi's smirking face. He had been spooning her quite comfortably.

With speed - not grace - Hinata rolled of the couch with an "eep" before landing with a thud.

Hinata glared up at the now chuckling Kakashi before sitting up and rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you by getting up" Kakashi explained unapologetically.

Hinata pouted before her face settled and she picked herself off of the floor, "That doesn't explain why were in that position in the first place…" Hinata mumbled under her breath, but Kakashi's keen ears still caught it and his grin widened.

"Well, it turns out that _you_ are actually quiet the cuddler" Kakashi countered. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find out I was your temporary life sized teddybear." Hinata's face was getting to an unhealthy shade of red, but Kakashi continued to push. He got up and brought his face close to hers again, "Practically broke my ribs with your grip when I tried to pull away. Not that I minded, you can cuddle me any day Hina."

Uncomfortable with the proximity Hinata ducked around him and off to the side. "S-sorry Kakashi," she stammered, her face still as red as a tomato. " I can heal you if you want."

Kakashi maintained his distance, not wanting to push her too far so early in the morning, with his next words that were said with a smirk, "That's okay, I like it when you're rough with me." Maybe he did want to push her a little.

"I-I think I'm going to go shower now" Hinata spluttered as she made her way hastily out of the room. As she retreated behind the bathroom doors she heard Kakashi's final smart aleck comment of 'That's a bold invitation Hina, I didn't know you had it in you.' It almost caused her to faint; something she hadn't done in years.

After the refreshing shower that cooled down Hinata's burning face she made breakfast while Kakashi took his turn to get ready. They ate in relative silence with Kakashi only throwing in a few comments here and there to make her blush.

The morning was still young when the friendly duo arrived back at Hinata's tiny compound. It was such a beautiful morning that Hinata almost ignored the flaming killer intent that radiated off of the red eyed Uchiha who was glaring furiously at her partner.

Trying to ease the situation Hinata made a small step forwards and to the side slightly block the view of Kakashi from Sasuke. "Hi, Sasu" Hinata said as casually as she could muster.

Sasuke's eyes flashed back to their noir black momentarily when he looked at Hinata, but his anger quickly rose again when Kakashi side stepped the mediator and was now blocking _his_ Hina from sight.

"Yo" Kakashi stated with a wave of his hand before shoving it into his pocket. "Sorry we're late, but Hinata was being feisty this morning, she couldn't keep her hands off me."

Not understanding the double entendre Hinata poked her head out from behind Kakashi with that familiar blush before muttering with a pout, "I said I was sorry." She had assumed he was talking about her use of him as cuddle buddy.

If possible the killer intent in the atmosphere raised - radiating from the Uchiha - causing the few remaining animals to scurry to a presumed safe location.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He wanted Sasuke to snap so that he could let out his anger at his former student for _bothering_ Hinata. He was smart enough not to make the first move… an angry Hinata was not something he wanted to deal with.

He got his wish when in the next instant Sasuke lunged forwards only to be met with an overly zealous Kakashi.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

It was early morning though none of the light from rising sun made its way through the halls of the Akatsuki base. Only a slight chill ran amongst halls, chasing Hinata as she tugged her new Akatsuki robe tighter around her slender shoulders. Her bare feet tiptoed casually, trying to adjust to the cold stone floor beneath her, as she arrived to her destination.

Hinata creaked the door open and walked in with her head held high, mask in place. It was her first official day as an Akatsuki member and although yesterday went relatively well, she didn't think it could or would be that easy. These were sadistic animals, the worst of the worst! After analyzing yesterdays events Hinata deduced that the way she had seen her other members behave either meant that they were putting up some sort of act in order for her to lower her guard… or they were all completely crazy.

The plain room was empty when Hinata entered. It was the designated 'kitchen,' if one could even call it that. It had the same stone floors and pale walls, but this room contained a worn out stove with its corners rusting, a ceramic sink that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned… ever… and a fridge. All these appliances were connected through a wooden countertop as if this entire group had never learned about fire safety.

Hinata eyed the kitchen in an effort to take in her surroundings, determined to know this place like the back of her hand. The fridge appeared to be the nicest of the lot until she actually opened it and noticed the lack of food. _Perhaps they normally don't use this base. It would make sense to not take me to their main hideout._

Hinata pulled out a package of a dozen eggs and placed them on the counter before reaching in once again to grab any vegetables she could get her hands on. This consisted of one red pepper and one tomato. She was about to make an attempt at finding any usable cooking ware when a presence alerted itself to her.

Without turning around she knew it to be Hidan.

Hidan chuckled throatily. "Haven't seen anyone actual cook in fuckin forever!" he declared loudly.

Hinata ignored the man, her mask still in place and senses on high alert.

"Yo, who stuck that stick up your ass today" Hidan scowled when the woman in front of him refused to respond or even acknowledge him in any way.

With still no response Hidan made his way over to a large wooden rectangular table and plopped his feet up while leaning dangerously back on the hind legs of his chair. He continued to rock back and forth before a grin plastered his way onto his face. "Haha, I get it! This is the famous _mask_ I've heard so much about. You're one heartless bitch when you put that facade up. But, don't worry you don't have to wear your mask when you're around us."

Hinata stopped her movement as she took in those magic words: _you don't have to wear your mask when you're around us_.

'_You never have to wear your mask around me…'_

Sasuke's old words echoed through her head, the words that stopped her from becoming something she would always regret - emotionless. She had two conversations before that she regarded as life changing (1) and at the time she never realized how important they truly were. Only looking back did she realize. _What if this is another one of those moments. If I ever return to the Leaf I want to be the same Hinata, not someone whose lost every sense of what makes them human._

Hinata's stance relaxed and she exhaled slowly before turning around with a bright smile, "Thank you Hidan-san."

Hidan was slightly taken aback and turned his head away defiantly, "Huh, whatever."

Silence reigned on as Hinata once again began to make breakfast. She luckily found a decent bowl and fork to begin mashing the tomato to make a paste.

The quiet was ruined as abruptly as it came when Hinata's partner burst through the kitchen door.

"Hiiiinnnnaaaa-chaaaaan" Tobi drew out affectionately as he ran towards her with his arms open and ready for a bone crushing hug.

Tobi was stopped by Hidan's purposely placed foot which caused him to tumble over and face plant violently on the hard floor.

"Fuckin idiot" Hidan grumbled. "She's with Itachi, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Hinata choked on her own spit which turned into a much more attractive cough as she turned around with the bowl of tomato paste in her hands. "P-pardon?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Hahahahaha! Your in a group full of S-ranked criminals! You thought the Uchiha could stay the night in your room without it being known about!" Hidan continued to laugh as he re-placed his feet back up onto the table top. "You work fast don't you, hehehe. How'd you manage to get into that stoic bastards pants! Or wait! Did he put the moves on you. Come on that has to be it! What pickup line did he use! Man, this is fucking hilarious!"

While Hidan was rambling Hinata's face was slowly turning red. It was true that Itachi spent the night, but they were just conversing, disjointedly at that; neither were very good at keeping a conversation, hence there were a lot of random moments of silence. _Still! Why would they think that just because he stayed in my room that we were together! Wait is that what people think when I stay the night with Kashi… oh God Sasu! That's why he freaked out! _Hinata worried her bottom lip. _Maybe I should get the Icha Icha books Kashi reads to learn more about this stuff._

Tobi pulled himself off of the ground and again launched himself at a distracted Hinata. He wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind before lifting her up and shaking her side to side. "Nooo. Hina-chan is Tobi's partner!" Tobi placed her down and spun her around so she could eye to eye with him, "Right Hina-chan, right!?"

Hinata blinked dumbly before regaining her senses. With a calm that was unique to the current room Hinata explained with still a light blush, "No, I'm not with Itachi."

Hidan was about to retort when an new addition to the group arrived, "Speak of the devil."

Itachi made his way to the seat opposite Hidan and sat with narrowed eyes that moved back and forth between the two other males in the room. They lingered when he saw the oranges masked man with his hands on Hinata. _What does he truly want from her?_

With Itachi's piercing gaze on him, Tobi 'eeped' before hiding behind Hinata.

"See I knew you were lying!" Hidan accused. "The bastards already has that jealous boyfriend vibe going on. Actually, I think he would be more of the possessive type."

Hinata waved her hands in denial in front of her, but Itachi was the one to speak up. "I don't know where you got that idea from, but you are incorrect. You have jumped to conclusions."

Hidan opened his mouth before slamming it shut with a mischievous glint on his now smirking face. He pulled his feet off of the table and strutted confidently over to where Hinata was standing. Hidan pushed Tobi off of Hinata causing him to once again fall on his now bruised behind.

Hinata was about to ask if her new partner was alright when Hidan distracted her with his hands grabbing her waist forcefully before pulling her against himself.

"If your not with the bastard I can show you a good time" Hidan grinned flirtatiously.

Hinata's face burst into a deep red once again as she attempted to splutter out anything coherent.

In the midst of Hinata's… rambling?… a few more entered the slowly crowding room: Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.

Deidara and Sasori were bickering about something when they entered, only to stop when they noticed the much more interesting scene before them.

Deidara smirked at his equally art fanatical friend before he stepped forwards, "I didn't take you for that type of girl Hinata; sleep with Itachi one night, then go after Hidan the next. I mean he's right there!" Deidara yelled well motioning to Itachi, "I know he doesn't have a heart, but that's still cold!"

Hinata torqued her head around to see the new additions to the room, "N-no, no, no" Hinata stuttered. She shook her head fiercely while trying to push away from the arms that caged her. She could easily get away if she used her chakra, or any type of force, but she _never_ allows herself to use force with a comrade unless it is during a spar - the spar doesn't always have to be friendly.

As she was shaking a low groan erupted from Hidan's mouth, "Oh God, your killing me right now." By pushing away her top half Hinata pushing their lower halves together.

In the next second two things happened: Hinata's face turned into a red dwarf star and - completely ignoring her previously mentioned rule - Hinata built up chakra in her hands before shoving the too close for comfort male away.

Hidan flew back in a blur before slamming harshly against the far wall; he flew over Tobi who was laying on the floor casually with his legs crossed and head resting on his hands.

Hinata ran towards Hidan quickly throwing out a thousand apologies. She was about to heal him when everyone in the room broke in to a hearty laugh… Itachi just smirked, but that was still BIG in Hinata's eyes. Hinata was still kneeling when Hidan stood up still and moved around the shocked Hinata.

"That was fuckin good" Hidan rumbled while taking his previous seat.

Deidara spoke up next, "Haha, she sure showed you good, un! I'm surprised it took her so long to beat you back into you place!"

Hidan's carefree attitude made a one-eighty as he scowled at Deidara, "Fuck off, as if you could have done any better."

Deidara scoffed, "Than a religiously fanatical sadist annnnnd masochist. Ya, she would choose me any day."

"As if she would choose someone who is so ignorant that they believe explosions are actually art," Sasori finally voiced his two cents.

"Better than _creepy_ dolls, un!" Deidara retorted without a single pause.

Sasori's eyes narrowed - he was not in his usual protective gear, his red hair and childish face was visible for everyone to see. "Take that back or I will kill you."

Hinata's jaw was slack as she observed everyone around her… _Is this how they really are? Are they seriously not pretending? _With her eyes still wide Hinata sat down on the floor on bended knees, she was still in her long skirt and did not need anymore attention on her body. She was almost too in tuned to the events transpiring to notice Tobi sneak up and lay his head on her lap.

Hinata's eyeballs lowered to the man in her lap and she couldn't help but be curios why he acted this way around her. "Are you okay, Tobi?" Hinata couldn't help but find herself asking. He was her partner and was already abused twice today - by the same person.

"Tobi is fine. Tobi thinks you're nice, nobody ever asks if Tobi is okay." Tobi was staring intently into Hinata's eyes.

His visible eye held a serious even though his voice was light which made Hinata careful as she spoke her next words, "Well, you are my partner now, right? Of course I would care about your safety." Hinata ended her simple words with a breath taking smile.

The air changed slightly around Hinata and she tensed when Tobi's playful voice was replaced with the same deep one she heard yesterday. "You know" he lifted his hand up and placed it on Hinata's cheek, "people would destroy worlds for those with smiles like yours."

Hinata tried not to flinch away from his touch, tried to ignore her screaming instincts and listen to a feeling that ran much deeper. She whispered lowly so only he could hear, "Obi-kun, those who smile like me would never ask, nor want that."

Tobi dropped his hand off of her face and looked up at the ceiling, he was still laying quite comfortably on Hinata's lap. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind and he didn't like it. He quickly jumped up, narrowly missing smacking his head against Hinata's, and ran towards the only exit.

Before he left he turned back and with a goofily large wave goodbye squealed, "Tobi likes that nickname, Hina-chan! Obi-kun will see you later!"

Hinata stared after Tobi very confused, she quickly pushed this confusion to the back of her mind and looked over to the set of eyes she felt on her. Hinata locked eyes with Itachi, transferring an unspoken message of, _We need to talk_.

Hinata broke the eye contact and stood up briskly before making her way back to her post at the kitchen counter. "Would anybody else like some?" Hinata quarried with her hands at work.

"Damn right!" Hidan shouted, now ignoring Kisame who he was just arguing with because he agreed that Hinata would chose Deidara over him.

Kisame smiled with his pointed teeth crossing over each other, "Why do you think we are standing one another's presence for so long without breaking out into a fight."

Deidara sat down next to Sasori and added, "Been forever since we had a home cooked meal!"

Hinata nodded her head and began making poached eggs for everyone in the room. While they cooked she moved to cut the red pepper into thin slices.

"So Itachi," Hinata began, "are you _also_ obsessed with tomatoes?"

Hinata tried to make her teasing statement as vague as possible, not knowing how he would react to talking about someone so precious to him in front of other members of the Akatsuki. But, she needed to get a feel for how the natural environment was between members before she arrived leaving her little choice but than to approach a personal topic.

It was Hidan to respond with a bellowing laugh. "I guess she's talking about your brother Itachi. I still think it was fucking hilarious how you found the emo little man by talking to a tomato vendor!" Hidan slammed his hand down on the table repeatedly, "Man, we all got a kick out for that!"

There was a slight hitch in Hinata's movements, but she hid it very well. _So, they even followed me on the mission to apprehend Sasu. Dang it! Was it Tobi or that plant guy Zetsu who they sent to watch us? I can't sense either of them unless they want me too. I need to work on my…_

"Did you fuck him?"

Hinata could not hide the pause that her body took with Hidan's words, she had zoned him out slightly while she was thinking.

"P-pardon?" Hinata queried, her voice barely audible.

"We were ordered to stop trailing you a couple weeks before we came to get you. You know just incase you got suspicious or something and changed your plans. That kid was getting impatient, he _had_ to have made a move. Sooo, did you fuck him?" Hidan asked with no shame.

Hinata turned her head slightly so she was glaring at Hidan through her peripherals. "I don't f-f-f" Hinata sighed, "I don't 'f' people."

Hidan scoffed where as everyone else kept silent because they were just to smart to butt in. "Oh, so your one of _those_ girls fine: Slept with? Made love to?" he sneered before he paused and used his little brain cells to infer a meaning behind Hinata's words. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Fucking wait."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Hidan, no one was talking or interrupting him in anyway.

"Are you a fucking virgin?" Hidan said these words with a serious that none of the Akatsuki members had ever heard him use.

"Hidan" Hinata warned in a quiet yet warning tone. "Shut up or I'll spit in your food."

Kisame and Deidara burst out in laughter. Kisame spoke up, "Hey, just don't do it in mine!"

Hidan ignored everyone, "Are you a fucking virgin? Wait aren't female shinobi usually sent in seduction missions!"

Hinata turned off the burner on the stove before turning around and scowling at him. "Please, they wouldn't waist me on missions like those. If they want me to get information I don't have to rely on _those_ type of tactics. If they want me to kill someone silently and unnoticed I don't have to rely on _those _type of tactics." _Plus neither Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Sasuke would ever let me go on those missions. But, Hidan doesn't have to know that…_

"Now I know why you weren't fucking interested in me. I mean all of this" Hidan motioned to his body, "would be fucking intimidating for a virgin."

If Hinata wasn't so irritated and flustered at the moment she would have facepalm'd. She was about to retort when she was saved the trouble by Kakuzu entering.

"We have a mission" Kakuzu explained dully.

"Fuck, I was just about to eat" Hidan complained, "can't we…"

He was interrupted by Hinata sticking a plate of breakfast in front of his face, "Just stop talking and leave."

Seeing that there weren't going to be any problems Kakuzu left the room, but not before adding, "I see you already managed to make friends with the new girl. I guess you are stupid enough to piss off someone who can beat you. I thought you would have learned your lesson yesterday."

Hidan cursed out his partner with a full mouth of food as he left the kitchen

Hinata shook her head at the _interesting _man that was Hidan before she plated everyone else's food. She placed a plate in front of each of them. There were two eggs on each plate with a small amount of the fresh tomato paste on top of the eggs. Beside the eggs were the slices of red peppers. It wasn't too fancy, but with what Hinata had to work with, it was still pretty impressive.

Hinata took Hidan's old seat so she was across from Itachi and beside Deidara.

Trying to lighten the mood Hinata asked the question she asked before Hidan went off on a tangent, "So, do you like tomatoes?" She looked at Itachi with a smirk while the other men chuckled as they ate.

%%%%%

_When Tobi left the kitchen_

The masked man let the door close behind him as he made his way through the narrow hallway, his cheery facade ebbing away. He continued to walk down all the way to the end until he slipped through the wall and into a new room.

The room had a single circular light hanging from the ceiling, it was barely bright enough to illuminate the room. There were no entrances, no exits, no windows, just a solid room hidden away from the rest of the base. It had even stronger walls than the other rooms ensuring that nobody could see or hear into the room. There was complete privacy.

The man known as Tobi entered using his space manipulation jutsu and as soon as he was in he let his chakra flare irately. It pressed against the walls of the room as his frustration grew.

"Oh my somebodies grumpy" a screechy voice intruded.

Tobi turned around to see Zetsu making his way through the thick wall.

"I told you bringing her here wasn't a good a idea" White Zetsu said in a singsong voice.

The aura thickened causing Zetsu laugh.

"So moody. That girl is distracting you from our objective. You're waiting too long." White Zetsu stated as he walked closer.

"I know" Tobi snapped, his voice deep and gruelling.

"Hinata's not Ri-" White Zetsu started only to be silence with thick killer intent. He quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, I paid-off a few villagers to give the group that is searching for Hinata a direction that will lead them to a location not to far off from here." But, far enough that it would still be difficult to find the actual base.

"Why?" Tobi demanded.

"We need to test her loyalty. The only people you need to worry about who's coming is Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya. I will say I was surprised about the last name. Also Sasuke's old team is accompanying them; they were all experimented on by Orochimaru, but they will not be a threat." White Zetsu explained.

"Okay, we will see where everything goes from there then." Tobi decided while he spun away in his vortex, needing time to clear his head in his private dimension.

"Hinata" Black Zetsu spewed in the air, "You are ruining plans much bigger than you know."

%%%%%

_In the Leaf Village_

"Ba-chan!" a booming voice echoed through the halls of the Hokage tower.

Tsunade tightened the grip on her pencil at the irritatingly loud intrusion causing it to snap in half.

"Ba-chan!" Naruto yelled exasperatedly as he slammed open the door to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto you idiot" Sakura screamed just as loud as she followed in after the orange clad ninja before nocking him in the head. "Sorry, Tsunade-sensei' Sakura added sheepishly.

"What do you two want" Tsunade grumbled as she rubbed the pressure points on the side of her head in an attempt to ease the ever growing headache.

Naruto finally noticed her mood and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, sorry Tsunade-ba-chan"

"Just out with it" Tsunade snapped.

"Well, it's two things" Sakura mentioned hesitantly.

Tsunade corked her eyebrow upwards and after noticing their now semi-serious faces she motioned them to close the door and sit down.

"What is it?" Tsunade sighed much calmer. She knew they had questions about everything and she's been trying to put it off as long as possible.

"Is-Is Hinata-chan really the Rabbit or the Red Moon or ahhh whatever you wanna call her?" Naruto blurted, his curiosity had been driving him crazy the past day.

Tsunade was all business now, "What is your other question?"

"Ohhh come on Ba-chan!" Naruto groaned before being silenced with a glare.

"I'll answer your question you knucklehead I just want to see if your other one connects to it; kill to birds with one stone," Tsunade barked.

"Hehe, sorry. We were also just wondering where Kakashi-sensei has been, and Sasuke. He was supposed to be watching him, right?" Naruto asked innocently.

Tsunade sighed once again and prepared herself for their reactions. "Kakashi, along with Sasuke… and Jiraiya" she knew it was best to tell everything at once, "went after Hinata."

"As like on a mission?" Naruto inquired.

"No" Tsunade deadpanned with harsh eyes, "they left the village without permission while breaking out three convicts; Sasuke's old team. They will be declared as rouge ninja."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura cried in horror as they abruptly stood from their previously seated position.

"What are you talking about Ba-chan!? Why would Kakashi-sensei or pervy-sage do that!? They barely know her! And you can't mark them as rouge! What are you thinking!? What are they thinking!?" Naruto rambled loudly.

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN!" Tsunade boomed, her anger was at it's peek.

The eccentric duo sat quickly in fear of their superior.

"Now, I am going to tell you Hinata's story" she was going to leave out a few of the personal parts, "and then I am going to send the current Team Kakashi - you two, Yamato, and Sai - to retrieve all of them. I don't want them labeled as rouges as much as you do, but I'm the Hokage, and sometimes there are certain rules that I _have _to follow. Can you two keep quiet before I get to the end."

They both nodded their heads attentively.

"Okay" Tsunade began, "You both know about the original threat that the Akatsuki made against Hinata, well before then Hinata was being trained to be an incredible asset to the Leaf. You both also know that the strongest clan's in the Leaf were beginning to teach her their signature jutsu. However, something you don't know is that after she was promoted to ANBU she was sent to come and find me by the Third Hokage…"

%%%%%

**Okay so bit of a cliff hanger at the end :P**

**I thought it might have been a bit confusing and I will clear it up next chapter. But basically Sakura and Naruto only knew the bare minimum before, it was top secret to know just how high in strength she was becoming… soooo they didn't know she was being trained by Tsunade at first and then also didn't know that Hinata began to train with Jiraiya after the incident with Itachi and Kisame. That's all I wanted to clear up before next chapter :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm eager to get started on the next! I'm going to finally have a confrontation between Hinata, Sasuke, Hinata, and one other star player… wink wink :P … maybe two. **

****Some more ItaHina next time too**

**Please review and let me know if you like where this story is heading!**

**Author's Notes**

**1 - the two were the one with Sasuke as mentioned and the other was when Kakashi talked to her when she first got promoted to ANBU and he didn't want her to turn out like he did when he first joined… this was also eventually how they became partners. It was mentioned in chapter 4. **

**Until next time EK, **

**please review and THANK YOU to all the reviewers that told me to get by butt moving and update :D**


	12. Kiss of Fate

**Hii :)  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed (I love hearing what you guys think - you guys are awesome), favourited, followed, and just read this story! **

**Chapter 12**

Naruto and Sakura, the world's loudest pair sat in complete silence, unsure of what to say or even what to think. They were just told the truth about Hinata, her story, and they were completely taken aback. Neither knew the intricate ploys that went on daily in the shinobi world. They were taught long ago to look underneath the underneath, but in their mind this was equivalent to looking underneath the bottom of the world's deepest ocean.

"So… Kakashi-sensei was actually Hinata's partner this whole time?" Naruto asked rhetorically in a barely audible whisper.

"And this was after she was trained by you, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura mumbled.

"And pervy-sage?" Naruto added to his teammates comment.

Tsunade stood with her arms placed behind her back as she looked off towards the Village she was determined to protect.

"Yes." Tsunade deadpanned, trying to give them reassurance. "This mission I am sending you on is not to apprehend Hinata, it is only to bring back Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. Is that understood?"

Naruto and Sakura both nodded their heads still in shock. They never knew they were kept so far out of the loop.

"You are to go and round up Yamato and Sai. Take them to an undisclosed location, put up a sound barrier, and give them your mission. You are to only tell them what is necessary at the time and when you return I want a report of what information you have given out and your reason why. Is that understood?" Tsunade demanded strongly as she turned to face them.

Both of their eyes hardened as they realized the importance of their mission. The deal was that if they failed then the group that went to retrieve Hinata without permission would be labeled as rogues.

"This is a mission that you are not allowed to fail without obvious consequences. This is not only personal, we cannot afford to lose three more of our strongest shinobi along with Hinata. You guys are playing with the big dogs now, can you handle it?" Tsunade knew that the two she was talking to were much to stubborn to quit, but she had to give them an out if they desired it. She technically should be sending a team of strictly jounin, but she thought the best way to get everyone to return without a fight was to take a personal approach.

"You better believe it!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, "I'm going to bring them back no matter what!"

Tsunade smiled, she always loved the knucklehead. "Then get going, and send in Team Asuma."

%%%%%

It was later that day in the Akatsuki base, and after everyone had ate, they all went their separate ways leaving her alone much to Hinata's surprise, but she guessed they didn't think of her to run away, especially when her sister's life was currently being held in the balance.

Hinata had meditated for a couple hours in a successful attempt to reconnect herself with the environment. She was now walking aimlessly through the hallways while contemplating if she wanted to go to the clearing in which she fought Hidan in yesterday to get in some training. The decision was made for her when the long blond haired male known as Deidara walked his way around a corner to come face to face with an unflinching Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! I was looking for you, un!" Deidara said excitedly as he grasped Hinata by the arm and started pulling her in the direction he had just came from.

"Hi, Deidara-san. What is it you need?" Hinata questioned calmly as she was being pulled along.

"Just wait and see," he explained, as he continued to drag her until they busted through two large doors to get to the outside.

Hinata had to squint momentarily to allow for her eyes to adjust to the harsh afternoon sun. It was a beautiful day and Hinata was now glad that she had gotten to come outside. She missed the smell of nature, the feeling of the refreshing breeze, and the tingle of the grass on her still bare feet. _I really need to remember to wear shoes…_

"Okay, stay right there" Hidan demanded with a playful tone as he ran a distance away and began to do something to a tree beside him.

Hinata was contemplating activating her Byakugan so she could actually see what he was doing, but decided to let him have his fun. Instead, she turned to the other red haired man in the clearing: Sasori. She gave him a friendly nod, knowing that he was the type to enjoy silence, before she turned her attention back to the familiarly eccentric blond in front of her.

To her surprise, however, Sasori broke the silence and grumbled, "The idiot is going to show you his pathetic excuse for art."

Hinata was confused to say the least. She had heard them arguing about art during breakfast, about whose was better, she just didn't know how she fit into their debate.

Deidara ran enthusiastically back towards Hinata a wrapped an arm around her shoulders while using his other to point to the tree he was just messing with, "Now, Hinata, behold true art!"

With a single hand-sign the tree erupted into a bright light of reds, yellow, and oranges. Pieces of the tree were blown upwards and to the sides, but none in their line of direction which let Hinata know that this man was a pro when it came to explosives. _Impressive._

Hinata was still taken aback by the randomness of the events, yet when she saw the bright smile Deidara wore she joined him with one of her own.

When the noise and flames calmed Deidara turned to Hinata expectantly, "Now, isn't that _true _art?! Not the pedophile dolls that Sasori-danna makes."

"Umm" Hinata hummed not sure how to get herself out of this situation without offending one or the other. "Well, isn't it true that art can't really be judged because it is all up to the viewers interpretation" Hinata side stepped the question cleverly.

"Well, I guess…" Deidara agreed hesitantly while trying to understand what exactly she just said.

"So, it shouldn't matter what I think. Everyone has their own version of art." Hinata added.

Deidara was rubbing his chin in thought were as Sasori was starring blankly at Hinata.

"What is you art?" Sasori finally asked, he was becoming annoyed waiting for Deidara to respond.

Hinata thought quickly, "Are there any rivers near by?"

When the two artists nodded and began to move Hinata smiled, while hoping that by doing this she was getting on good terms with two more Akatsuki in the process.

Itachi quickly yet calmly made his way through the Akatsuki base, trying to find the woman who managed to change his path towards a completely different direction. Although, as she entered his life, she also brought many questions. He didn't know what _Tobi_ wanted from her, he didn't even show any genuine interest in her besides power until a few months after he was sent to retrieve the Nine Tails. Itachi used his genius to try to find anything that would make Hinata more appealing to the true leader of the Akatsuki. _It was after her claimed accident, but still before she made a huge name for herself. I need to figure this out, before something happens that I can't prevent. _

Itachi had kept his senses on her all morning when she abruptly left the base - curtesy of Deidara he realized. He was making his way outside to see what she was doing, before they had another much needed talk. Though this talk would be more serious than the night before.

%%%%%

Hinata took off her Akatsuki robe and threw it on a rock that was far off from the small river that flowed freely to prevent it from getting wet. The river was on the opposite side of the Akatsuki base and was covered my trees. The land surrounding of the two ends of the base were complete opposites, leading her to believe that they were located on the border between two countries. She also took off her long flowing skirt to reveal a pair of black shorts she had been wearing underneath, though it could barely be seen from her long free flowing top.

"I think this was a wonderful idea" Deidara whispered to Sasori while checking out the beautiful kunoichi changing in front of him.

"You just want to get laid" Sasori explained.

"Fucking right, un!" Deidara hollered, but added much quieter when he saw Hinata's ear twitch, "Too many guys in our group now…"

Sasori kept up his stoic facade, but look at his partner with a complete seriousness, "Don't go after her or you're going to get yourself killed." _She's caught the eye of too many powerful people._

Deidara stared quizzically at his partner before he brought his attention back up to the navy haired goddess who was making her way to the centre of the water.

Hinata flashed the pair a smile before she began the dance she was forced to do since she was a child in order to learn the gentle fist. She will admit it did come in handy when Kurenai went to teach Team Eight how to walk on water only to find out Hinata had already mastered it. It was one of the few times she had felt pride back in those days.

Hinata slowly gathered chakra into her dainty hands, making sure that she could feel it pulsating in every finger. She began slow, turning slightly and drawing one of her hands across her body with droplets from the water below following its path. Using her other arm she did the same, except with a slight increase in chakra, causing a stronger line to appear. She continued pivoting on her feet in a circular motion with gradually more and more water surrounding her. At last she released it outwards allowing for the water droplets to fall towards the ground as the light from the sun's rays refracted through them making them look like crystals.

Hinata stopped and stared at the pair watching her, "I guess that is my art" she said with a timid smile.

%%%%%

Itachi had finally managed to catch up to Hinata. He was crouched on a branch observing the unique woman who had managed to get on the good side of nearly everyone she encountered in the Akatsuki. Hinata was still a conundrum to Itachi, but he now understood how his brother managed to fall for the girl. She seemed to be exactly what everyone needs at the exact time. _Now, is that just her natural personality or is she just a truly formidable shinobi… Making allies where one goes is a differentiating trait in life or death situations._

Itachi quickly increased the chakra in his feet as he fell forwards to narrowly avoid a stream of water that was hurdling towards him. Itachi was upside down with his back now to the group. He turned and saw a hysterical Deidara, a smirking Sasori, and a blushing Hinata.

"S-sorry, Uchiha-san" he heard a voice squeak shortly after. It was the woman who was previously occupying his thoughts.

"It was just habit. My partner used to _try_ and sneak up on me when I would train this way." Hinata explained further with still a slight blush resting on her cheeks. _I-I can't believe I did that. I was just starting to get on good terms with him after last night and now I ruined it. Stupid, stupid Hinata._

Seeing that Hinata was having some sort of internal struggle Itachi let her know it was alright. "Hn" he grunted. Surely she would know what that meant.

Hinata nodded her head meekly and made her way towards towards where her cloak laid. "What did you two think?" Hinata asked not too hopeful knowing how precious art was to these two members.

"I liked it, un! The only way it could have been better was if you were wearing less clothes" Deidara exclaimed.

Hinata pouted, "I should have thrown that water at you instead" she grumbled.

Deidara just smiled wider.

While shimmying her skirt back on she looked expectantly at Sasori.

"It was fine. Better than the pyro maniac's art, I'll give you that" Sasori shrugged.

Hinata smiled at him to which he gave a curt nod back before Hinata grabbed her cloak. Ignoring the now bickering artists Hinata made her way across the river to where Itachi was leaning against a tree trunk with his arms folded.

The moment they held eye contact she knew he needed to talk to her, and she agreed completely. There was much to discuss after what they decided last night.

Hinata turned her head around. "I'll see you two later," Hinata said with a smile before turning back to follow the already retreating Uchiha.

%%%%%

Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time since he had returned back to the Leaf without his comrade and close friend. Hinata was one of his best friends. She trusted him enough to go to him for help in organizing complex mission structures, she was the only person who could occasionally best him in a game of shogi, and she always managed to flash him a smile no matter how troublesome her day had been. Hinata was one of his closest friends and he couldn't help her when she need him to; when she needed him to think of a solution he didn't. He just froze.

"Nara!" Tsunade snapped. "Pull yourself together!"

Shikamaru looked at her with dead eyes before sighing once again and mumbling a 'troublesome.'

Tsunade could feel a vein pulsating out of her forehead. It was her turn to sigh now as she looked at the confused faces in front of her: Ino and Choji. Asuma was there as well, but he knew exactly what was going on.

Tsunade focused her attention on the other members in the room. She knew the Nara was listening. He was filling in for Hinata after all with the organization of ANBU and was not just in that position because of his close association with Hinata; he was one of the Leaf's greatest minds. "I am sending you all to the Sand Village" Tsunade began.

This caught Shikamaru's attention, he couldn't be in two places in once after all.

As if reading his mind Tsunade added as vaguely as possible, "I know I have assigned you a post here in the village, Shikamaru, but this must take precedence. You have strong relationships in the Sand and this relationship will be needed with the news you will be giving."

Shikamaru began analyzing the situation in his head to determine what exactly his mission was going to be. He had a pretty good idea, but he didn't know how Ino and Choji would fit into it; this information was above their jurisdiction.

"I will talk to you and Asuma after about what specifically I want said." Tsunade now spoke directly to Ino and Choji, "You both will be assigned for the protection of Shikamaru. You all work incredibly well as a team, so I will need you to trust your teammates and not inquire about specific mission details. All you need to know is that this is crucial to our treaty with the Sand so we cannot afford to fail."

The normally loud mouth blond nodded with determination beside her snacking friend.

"You two are dismissed. Meet at the front gait in half an hour" Tsunade ordered. Once the door was fully shut, if possible, her eyes became even more serious as she looked to Asuma and Shikamaru. "Your mission is to inform the Kazekage about the recent advents that transpired with the Akatsuki."

%%%%%

Hinata sat patiently on her bed waiting for Itachi to meet her; they had both arrived together outside of her door when he told her he would return in a minute, in so many words. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair as she effortlessly activated her Byakugan to ensure with certainty that there were no irregularities in the room.

A creak to her left made Hinata swiftly turn her head to the intruding noise, she relaxed and released her Byakugan when she realized it was the person she was waiting for. Hinata scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity when Itachi entered carrying something in his hands.

Noticing her stare, Itachi threw the bundle over towards her, she caught it reflexively.

It was two black shirts and two pairs of black pants.

"You can wear those until you are allowed to leave the base on your first mission to retrieve more clothes of your own" Itachi clarified. Not waiting for a response Itachi went to sit in the same position he was in the previous night; the wall directly in front of Hinata's bed.

Hinata looked down at herself and finally noticed that her shirt was wet with the smelly river water that she had danced on just moments ago. She also recalled that her training attire was still stained with blood from her fight yesterday. "Thank you" Hinata spoke timidly, she was caught off guard by the gesture. She quickly placed one of the t-shirts over her head, not yet putting her arms through the designated holes. Instead she sneakily removed the wet shirt on from underneath before pulling it over her head and fixing herself accordingly. Hinata leaned to drape her wet shirt over her side table then gave her full attention to a waiting Itachi.

"Your comrades are coming here in an attempt to bring you back" Itachi stated while Hinata paled. "You will be sent to confront them as a show of loyalty."

Hinata took a breath before strengthening her resolve and becoming the person who got her this far. "Do you know who it is that is coming?" she asked, though she already had an idea.

Itachi noticed her change in demeanour, but remained impassive. "Kakashi, Jiraiya, and my brother with his team of rogues."

Hinata processed everything, "And you wish to come with me to this _gathering_?" Hinata assumed.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, my brother will not leave without you unless he is pushed and I also would like to test a theory."

Hinata didn't like the end of his statement, but readily agreed with a nod of her head. "I could use that time to make the Hokage aware of our current agreement. Jiraiya being present will provide the perfect messenger." Hinata locked eyes with the infamous man.

However reluctant, Itachi knew he could not sway Hinata with her decision to inform any others of their deal. He had been in this alone for so many years already and it was an odd feeling to now have someone to rely on.

Their deal was simple; Hinata would stay and assist Itachi with finding the Akatsuki's _true_ motives where then both of them would deal with it accordingly. If they proved to be successful, he would return willingly. Itachi was still adamant on providing Sasuke with his opportunity for revenge, the revenge would now just have to take place within the village walls.

"I will deal with my brother and Kakashi, while you transfer the message." Itachi stated.

Reaching into her overprotective nature Hinata inquired "How do you intend to do this?"

"Unfortunately, it will require your help."

Itachi was forced to betray the people he loved, he hated the idea of putting Hinata in the same position.

%%%%%

The wind blew fiercely as Hinata stood alone on her side of a wide open clearing. It was ironic to her, how the positions had changed. It was now Kakashi and Sasuke on the opposite end trying to get her to return to the Leaf. However, she could not allow that to happen.

The environment was the mirror opposite to how she pictured and planned the day to be. She imagined the rain would be falling in compensation for the tears that could not. She pictured the field to be muddy making every step even more difficult, thus, making it even more difficult for her to follow through with her - their - plan. She wasn't allowed to shut her emotions off and protect herself in a cage of indifference, because then they would know that something was wrong - because they always do - and that everything she said and did was tearing her perfectly guarded heart in two. She knew, more like hoped, that one day they would find out the truth, but nothing is certain in this world of uncertainty. The only thing that got her through her silent torture was that at least her two sensei's, Tsunade and Jiraiya, would know of the truth and would be waiting for her hopeful return.

It was time for it to begin.

Surprising her long time friends Hinata ended the tense silence with a smile. "I guess it was too much to ask for you guys not to follow me."

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke all narrowed their eyes at Hinata's cheerful and playful tone; this was not the Hinata they were expecting to see. Hinata looked like their normal Hinata, she was not hurt, at least physically, and she wasn't blocking off her emotions. She seemed… content. At least at first glance. These were her life long friends, they have all seen her at her best and at her worst, it would not be easy to fool them.

Jiraiya broke the trio's analytical thoughts with a forced laugh. "Well, we thought it would be important to let you know that Hanabi is safe."

Hinata shifted and allowed for a sigh to escape her upturned lips, "That's good, Pein-sama said the binding chakra would dissipate in a couple days. I would have been surprised to hear that Tsunade-sensei couldn't remove the metal (1)."

Those sentences made a the faces with narrowed eyes also crinkle their brows in confusion.

Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Does that mean they are letting you go?" _Why would they willingly get rid of their bargaining chip._

"It means they are giving me a choice." Hinata's eyes became hard with her strong will as she locked eyes with the three before her.

Jiraiya became serious, his playful glint gone. "And what did you chose?"

"What the fuck do you mean, what did she chose?" Sasuke snapped in anger, "She wouldn't stay with _them_."

Hinata looked across at Sasuke in honest sympathy. However, it was not in pity as it would have seemed like, instead it was in regret of what was about to happen next.

"Still so foolish, little brother," a chilling voice rang out causing Sasuke to stiffen and his eyes to burn red.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Hinata to scowl at the man coming out of the forest's edge.

Itachi's Akatsuki robe waved in the wind as he sauntered over to stand beside Hinata, his sharingan already activated and waiting for a pristine opportunity.

Sasuke growled under his breath, while Kakashi and Jiraiya tensed and lowered their eyes expertly. Only an erie silence filled the area while the Leaf shinobi futilely attempted to maintain their composure.

Kindling the fire, another masked Akatsuki man was spotted sitting on a tree branch directly behind Hinata. He swung his legs playfully as he watched the scene unfold in front of him with amusement while waiting for…

"Obi-kun" Hinata called with a light tone. "They will be here in about five minutes."

Tobi jumped down excitedly, "Yaay! Now it's Tobi's time to play! Don't worry, Tobi will be good and do exactly what Hina-chan said."

Hinata turned back to him just as he was swirling away with a small "Thank you."

Kakashi knew what she and that masked man were talking about. When they had sensed Hinata up ahead - which was already surprising due to her chakra normally being concealed - the three of them had sped up even faster, leaving the old Team Hebi members in their dust. The man named Tobi was obviously being sent to keep them _busy_. Hopefully they would be alright.

"What's going on Hinata?" Kakashi, with his eyes still down, questioned across the clearing with a slight pain hidden in his voice.

"I'm staying with the Akatsuki."

And there it was, those five words managed to knock the breath out of three of the strongest shinobi in the Leaf Village. Those five words managed to reach their very core and twist their hearts painfully. These words even managed to pull Sasuke's smouldering eyes away from his brother to stare at Hinata in shock and betrayal. It was that look in Sasuke's eyes that reconfirmed Itachi's plan.

In his perfectly practiced character, Itachi smirked at the look on Sasuke's face as he took a step closer to Hinata. "You finally did something right, little brother" Itachi sneered as he wrapped one arm around Hinata's waste from behind. He pulled her closer.

The action snapped Sasuke out of his reverie as he had to fight the urge to run and pull his brother's filthy arms off of his Hinata.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's stance change, and killer intent rise, so he carefully lifted his head to where Itachi's head was cut off from his line of vision. The sight that he saw made him almost nauseous. A traitor to the Leaf, a psychopath, a murderer, touching Hinata. His precious Hinata.

"How you managed to capture Hinata's attention for so long is beyond me. Someone of her power deserves better than you." Itachi lowered his head as he talked, bringing his mouth closer to Hinata's ear. He pulled back her long tresses, exposing her creamy neck. His eyes stayed locked and ready, "Don't worry though… I showed her exactly what she has been missing." Itachi brought his lips to Hinata's awaiting neck, suckling the exact place where Sasuke's own lips had been weeks before.

And it was in that moment, that second of distraction, that Itachi caught the eyes of his furiously foolish targets, and where they both became lost in the terrifying world that only he controlled.

It was also in that moment that Hinata flashed a single hand-sign before her body went limp, only to be caught in Itachi's awaiting arms.

%%%%%

**Okay, now that was definitely a cliff hanger… Sorry!**

**As you can assume the next scene will be _interesting_ so I don't want to rush it.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter:  
What do you think Itachi has planned? What theory do you think he wants to test? What's he going to show our poor guys in his genjutsu?**

**Any guesses on what jutsu Hinata used at the end?**

**How do you think Jiraiya and Tsunade will react?**

**LET ME KNOW! I'm curious to hear what you guys think :D :D :D :D :P**

**Author's Notes**

**1 - I don't know if I explained this properly. Basically, the metal that was around Hanabi's waist was dangerous because obviously there was chakra embedded into it. So when the chakra dissipated the metal still remained which was why Tsunade would still have to remove the metal in general.**

**Until next time,**

**EK**


	13. Pain of Betrayal

**Hiii everyone, sorry for the late update :( Busy with school again. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Anyways, a little warning, the beginning may be a little confusing. Hopefully, everything will make sense by the middle or end. But, if it doesn't, ask questions and I would love to answer them :D**

**Thanks for all the incredible reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome :D :D**

**Chapter 13**

_"__How you managed to capture Hinata's attention for so long is beyond me. Someone of her power deserves better than you." Itachi lowered his head as he talked, bringing his mouth closer to Hinata's ear. He pulled back her long tresses, exposing her creamy neck. His eyes stayed locked and ready, "Don't worry though… I showed her exactly what she has been missing." Itachi brought his lips to Hinata's awaiting neck, suckling the exact place where Sasuke's own lips had been weeks before. _

_And it was in that moment, that second of distraction, that Itachi caught the eyes of his furiously foolish targets, and where they both became lost in the terrifying world that only he controlled._

_It was also in that moment that Hinata flashed a single hand-sign before her body went limp, only to be caught in Itachi's awaiting arms._

%%%%%

Sasuke's temper flared and his eyes burned with a newly ignited passion. He charged forwards with complete and utter disregard for previous plans and even basic theory. The only thought running rampant in his clouded mind was to kill his bastard of a brother for once again taking away something so precious to him. The inferno of his anger grew stronger when he saw his brother push Hinata _safely_ behind him, as if Sasuke was the threat. Hinata was his to protect. She was his, and he would be damned if he let Itachi take her.

Sasuke's mind blurred to anything else around him, he threw a reckless punch towards his always calm older brother.

Itachi side stepped with ease, his face emotionless, yet his eyes still holding a glint of amusement. With the same demeanour he used the palm of his hand to block a rounding kick that was aimed precisely to his ribs. "You want to protect this women, but you're still so weak. Undoubtedly, Hinata has been the one protecting you." With his words Itachi slammed his fist against Sasuke's back that was open due to another failed attack.

Sasuke tried to block out his brother's carefully constructed words, focusing only on his single objective.

Wanting to put some distance between them, Sasuke performed his Fireball Jutsu.

The swirling flames collided as Itachi countered the jutsu with his own. The two mature Uchiha's battling was a wondrous sight that hadn't been witnessed in years; Sasuke's past battles with Itachi couldn't even be called battles, just sad attempts at revenge.

With a only a moments impasse, Sasuke had time to curse out mentally for not having the Kusanagi Sword that he stole off of Orochimaru in this battle. He also wished that this battle took place with just the two of them, isolated away from anyone else. With even the slim possibility of Hinata getting injured because of him, Sasuke refused to use Kirin, his trump card (1).

As if reading his thoughts Itachi prodded, "I wonder what is stronger… Your love for the girl, or your hate for me?"

%%%%%

Kakashi was paralyzed as he was forced to watch the scene unfold before him. Itachi and Sasuke were in a heated battle of natural talent, raw strength, genius, and hate. He was nailed to a cross - a familiar scene to the years prior - but the pain was manageable. He could faintly register the sting in his palms and feet, could faintly smell the metallic blood running down his body, but his main focus was on finding a way to escape this genjutsu he knew to be under so he could participate and aid his comrade.

A sudden change caught his eye and the panic in his gut rose to the back of his throat causing a sickeningly choking feeling to ensue.

It was just a flash. Something barely noticeable to the human eye, and something only someone of his level could catch. It was a switch; Itachi and Hinata switched places. Hinata used a basic jutsu to disguise herself to look identical to Itachi, chakra networks and all. Now, all of that hate that Sasuke was directing at Itachi was now directed to the very person he was fighting for: Hinata.

%%%%%

Sasuke pushed himself to his absolute limit, reaching into the depths of his core, to those years he spent training with Orochimaru.

Sasuke picked up speed as he drew a kunai from its holster. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, before clashing dramatically with Itachi's own kunai. It was a will of strengths, both men's arms were shaking with the lethal force that was pressed against one another.

Itachi transferred his weight and swung his leg around with deadly precision.

Sasuke countered just a quick, practically simultaneously ducking under the kunai and side stepping the kick. Sasuke was behind Itachi in a flash, slicing upwards and creating a tear in the Akatsuki robe, but not yet drawing the first blood.

Itachi jumped back and observed his panting brother.

_He really has gotten stronger._

As if it was an attempt to prove Itachi's thoughts, the Sasuke that was across from him materialized into thick white slimy snakes that slithered away. Itachi barely had time to repel the Chidori enlaced hand that was rocketing towards his chest.

%%%%%

Kakashi was trying anything to free himself from his binds. He tried disrupting the outside chakra. He tried finding falsities or irregularities in the genjutsu, but there was nothing. Itachi was not the prodigy of the legendary Uchiha Clan for nothing. Nevertheless, Kakashi refused to give up. Especially, when he saw Sasuke gradually speeding up and Hinata - whom was disguised as Itachi - slow down.

%%%%%

Sasuke's confidence was growing.

%%%%%

Kakashi's panic was rising.

%%%%%

A barely evident slip of Itachi's foot against the waving grass.

%%%%%

A weakness in the genjutsu's hold.

Kakashi desperately pushed his chakra outwards once again, finally shattering the illusion and its hold on him.

%%%%%

Sasuke lit up his Chidori for the final time that battle.

%%%%%

Kakashi lit up his Chidori.

He was too far to stop Sasuke, but the _real_ Itachi was just feet away.

%%%%%

An electrified hand pierced his enemies chest as Sasuke felt the sticky life blood splatter against him.

%%%%%

An eerily familiar scene unfolded before Kakashi's eyes as the blood that was splattered on his face began to feel like a cruel burn. For once he wished he didn't have his all seeing eye because the sight before him was one that was beginning to slowly kill him from the inside out.

%%%%%

Sasuke's eyes widened as the chest that his hand was sticking through changed shape. His breath hitched as his chakra slowly began to recede. The world was black around him, all he saw was the person in front of him.

Hinata.

His Hinata.

The life slowly receding from her normally shinning eyes.

The rosy colour fading from her usually lush lips into a dull blue.

%%%%%

Kakashi pulled his hand out of his comrades once beating chest.

Hinata.

His Hinata.

He couldn't even look at her, only catch her limp body as it fell forwards and into his arms. As his knees sunk down to the ground, so did his heart. How much he would give for her life to be spared for his own.

%%%%%

Sasuke couldn't pry his eyes away from Hinata; her head strewn delicately on his lap as shock rolled over him.

Sasuke's body curled over Hinata protectively, as if for her final moment Sasuke didn't want her to see any of the cruelties of this world. He wanted her to see only him. He slowly lifted one of his now bloodied hands to caress the side of Hinata's cold cheek. His hands shaking as he did so.

He could feel no anger as of yet. All he felt was pain. A pain so deep it was indescribable.

He felt a warm liquid running down his face.

He had assumed it to be tears, for that would have been the natural reaction. But, as it made its way to his chiseled chin and dripped down, it hit Hinata's pale face as a crimson red.

%%%%%

Kakashi tried to process what exactly had happened, but his mind kept on warping to the image of Hinata's face as his hand made the final blow. In the image the face would rapidly change between Hinata and Rin. More repressed emotion were beginning to stir up.

Kakashi pulled Hinata close for a bone gripping hug before delicately placing her by his feet as he stood up, bound and determined to kill every last member of the Akatsuki that put her in this situation to begin with.

%%%%%

Sasuke used the back of his hand to wipe the dripping blood off of his face while still staring intently at Hinata. His heart was ripping in two as he realized the only person he truly loved in this world was gone. At least with the Akatsuki she was alive, but now she was gone. He would never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh again. Never hold her again. Never kiss her again.

Sasuke gently closed Hinata's eyelids before placing a soft kiss on her lips before standing up with a new burning passion. A deeper passion to kill his brother and everyone who let Hinata fall into this position. The passion flared in the form of killing intent and rising chakra.

His lowered eyes finally raised to reveal the proof of his pain: the Mangekyō Sharingan.

%%%%%

%%%%%

Hinata's jutsu was a success as she eyed her unconscious self from across the clearing. Seeing that everything was going perfectly to plan - which she had assumed it would because it was after all Itachi's plan - she allowed her attention to divert to her personal objective. Submerging into the recesses of her mind she stared down at the true occupant of the body she was currently hosting: Jiraiya.

It was pitch black, the only thing that could be seen was the man in front of her. He wore a goofy expression as if he knew all along that Hinata had a plan.

"The Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu. Got to say I forgot you had that jutsu in your arsenal." The legendary Toad Sage chuckled halfheartedly.

Hinata allowed for a small sad smile to rest on her lips, the motion not reaching her eyes. "We have a plan," Hinata began regretfully.

Jiraiya corked an eyebrow, "I assumed you had something up your sleeve, but who'd you manage to get to join ya?"

"Uchiha Itachi" Hinata deadpanned.

Another nervous laugh echoed the empty space. He scratched his head and was about to speak again when Hinata stopped him.

"I couldn't tell you the truth about Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya-sensei. I still cannot tell you, however, I know that now you need to know what actually happened. Please trust me and ask Tsunade-sensei when you get back." Hinata's eyes were pleading towards her overprotective father figure and when she saw a slight nod of his head she exhaled in relief.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Jiraiya questioned with a deep curiosity.

Hinata became all business. "Please tell Tsunade-sensei that I am completing the final condition in regards to the deal that grants Sasuke amnesty for his crimes of desertion. She will know what it means and undoubtedly provide you with more information. Let her know that in order for this condition to be met I need to stay in the Akatsuki and… finally bring an end to it."

"And you're going to do this all on your own?" Jiraiya was becoming more and more worried. This was a fearsome organization. One member would be difficult to take down, let alone the entirety.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Itachi-san will be assisting me." Hinata looked down at her feet as she worried her lip while contemplating if she should say what was on her mind. Deciding that she needed at least one person to know, she began, "S-Something is not right… our goal is to take down the Akatsuki, but they have been practically inactive the past years. They haven't even started collecting the Tailed Beasts. I-It's like somethings been distracting them, but I don't know what. It's like I'm missing something. I have this feeling that if I fail this mission everything is going to fall apart."

Jiraiya's eyes hardened at Hinata's confession. She rarely shows uncertainty in these types of situations, so this display of _fear_ astounded him. He waited for her to continue.

Hinata's timidness was once again replaced by a fierce determination. "That's why Sasu and Kashi cannot get involved in this. I don't know what Itachi is showing them in his genjutsu, but use it to keep them away from me and to get them stronger. If I fail, they will be our only hope. Naruto as well. I talked to him a week before I was inducted into the Akatsuki and I can tell he really has changed…"

%%%%%

_Flashback - From the two week time skip after Hinata's and Sasuke's kiss _

Hinata sat on her knees in front of the Leaf's Memorial Stone for shinobi whom were killed in action. Two white lilies were laid before her, their stems crossed and petals flowing with the wind. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded in her lap as she sent a prayer to her fallen teammates. She vaguely registered a person walk up from behind, but she ignored them and focused on giving her respects.

Minutes later, Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the daunting stone before getting up. She walked over and ran her fingers across the names 'Inuzuka Kiba' and 'Aburame Shino.' Finally allowing her attention to diverge, Hinata turned around and forced a pretend look of shock when she saw Naruto standing a couple meters away. "Naruto-san, I didn't notice you there" she feigned.

Instead of doing his usual sheepish smile or any one of his awkward habits, he stayed stern with a hint of sadness in his eyes, as he walked past Hinata and kneeled down in prayer.

Hinata watched him with a mask, unsure of what emotions she should feel so she settled for none. She was already in a weakened state from talking to her old teammates and best friends.

After a few minutes Naruto stood and did a final bow before turning to face Hinata. They stared at each other until Naruto broke the silence with something unexpected. "I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan."

Letting her mask fall she placed on a look of genuine concern and confusion. "What are you talking about Naruto-san?" Her voice was light and laced in innocence.

Naruto took a few steps forward, "I'm sorry for what we said back at Ichiraku's."

Hinata gave a small sympathetic smile, "I don't think you said anything Naruto-san, so you have nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it." She tried to brush off the random apology.

Naruto took another step forward, "That's worse!" he exuberantly tried to explain. "I didn't say anything! I just sat there silently!" His tone became more rueful, "I was picked on my entire childhood, yet when I saw you getting hurt I did nothing. I'm… I'm really sorry Hinata-chan." Uncharacteristically traditional, Naruto bowed low at his waist, "Please forgive me."

Hinata was taken aback by the maturity that Naruto was showing. This was not the same boy she usually saw everyday, this was a matured man asking forgiveness for his wrong doings. Hinata stepped and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to make him rise, she looked at him reassuringly, "Of course I forgive you, Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned massively, but before he could say anything Hinata had something she needed answered. "Why didn't you say anything though? The Naruto I know would never keep quiet."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I think it's just because Sakura-chan is my weakness. Even though we aren't _together_ anymore I still feel a need to be there for her and support her… even when I know she's wrong I can't seem to stop myself."

Hinata finally smiled genuinely, earning a blush from Naruto, "That is definitely the Uzumaki Naruto that I know; always protecting and standing by the people he cares about. I promise to keep this apology between us then." When Naruto quirked his head to the side Hinata explained further. "Girls don't like other people apologizing on their behalf. I really don't want to see Sakura-san beat you up because of your kind words to me."

Naruto shuddered in horror at the mental image. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I owe you one there! Anyways I'm gonna go and train. Gotta be strong if I'm gonna protect you next week on that mission!" He smiled goofily before running off towards Training Ground Three.

_End Flashback _

%%%%%

"Naruto has a strength and a passion that is hard to beat; there is just something special about him" Hinata explained more to herself than Jiraiya. "He improved greatly over his time on the road with you, but he needs to go further."

Jiraiya nodded his head and grinned, "Don't worry, I got the perfect idea!" He mumbled lower, "if it doesn't kill him…"

Hinata heard the whispered comment, _good training always comes with high risks, but I trust you Sensei. I hope you now trust him enough to tell him the truth about his family; he deserves to know._ "I have to go now." Hinata cringed internally when she thought about that the entire time they talked her friends were be tortured in someway unknown to her. Hinata locked eyes with the personification of Jiraiya's spirt for the last time.

"Don't die, Hinata."

Hinata just smiled. _I'm sorry, but I can't promise anything this time_.

%%%%%

As Sasuke looked up with his newly adapted eyes the world around him seemed to have shifted. Everything was clearer and everything that surrounded him began to melt away before he was met with a scene that knocked the breath out of him. For once in a good way.

Hinata was alive. She was alive and staring at him with her beautiful eyes wrapped in freely flowing emotion before she hid it away in an instant. But, that moment was all he needed. His eyes caught every little thing in his surroundings, every little change, every little nuance.

Feeling something sticky on his face Sasuke used his had to wipe it off revealing some more crimson blood. _So they bled not only in the genjutsu, but in real life as well._

Sasuke reached over beside him and sent a wave of chakra into Kakashi to break him from Itachi's incredible genjutsu. He watched stoically as relief flashed over the visible part of Kakashi's face.

"So, you've finally managed to achieve my level of Sharingan, little brother." Itachi broke the silence and returned everyone's attention to the situation at hand.

It was when these words were spoken when Sasuke finally took note of Itachi's arm still wrapped around Hinata's waist, his chest pressed firmly against her back. Learning the painful lesson from the all too real genjutsu, Sasuke didn't rush forwards. He let his eyes harden and used his genius to properly analyze the situation.

Kakashi was just as still, his eyes glued to the ground to prevent being caught once again and having to go through anymore torture. He was so relieved that Hinata was in fact alive that it almost removed all the anger he felt for being tricked into believing something so heinous.

Sasuke had analyzed the situation from all angles and only one possible solution came to mind that put Hinata in a zero percent risk situation; he absolutely refused to lose her again. He trusted her enough to make his decision until another one came into light. As he looked to Kakashi's shaking hands and registered his rapidly draining chakra due to his new ability Sasuke spoke his deduction, "We'll go then, if you desire to stay."

Kakashi was shocked at Sasuke's mature tone and decision. He had realized the same thing as Sasuke did - he just didn't think Sasuke would accept it. Kakashi was exhausted, he knew Sasuke was drained as well, and Jiraiya - even though he still seemed to be in peak condition - was not strong enough to take on these three deadly shinobi on his own if it came down to a fight; which it definitely would have if they decided instead to not leave without Hinata. Kakashi could sense the masked man named Tobi approaching the meadow. The most important point that was considered, however, was Hinata's compassion. Due to her past she would undoubtedly put herself in harms way to protect everyone she saw as a comrade. And although it pained him to admit it, he knew Hinata had already begun to see these men as her comrades, it was just in her nature. She always saw the good in people, even when it was incredibly slim.

Knowing that Kakashi and Jiraiya agreed, Sasuke turned to leave with a new air of lethal power and maturity surrounding him. "I'll be back Hinata," Sasuke said with his departing words as he headed towards where he knew Team Hebi to be.

As they made their way deeper into the forest Sasuke scanned the area before finally letting his guard down. He stumbled forwards and used an arm to lean against one of the thick trees. His breath began to become more and more laboured as his chakra exhaustion caught up with him. His eyes were back to their normal deep pools of black. _Just a couple minutes of using my new Sharingan and I'm already low on chakra. Did Itachi mean to do this or was it just an accident? No, nothing Itachi does is ever an accident._ A bloodied scene of his clan flashed in his mind before he shook it away._ Did he want me to get the Mangekyō Sharingan? That bastard probably just wants to test out his own strength against someone with the same eyes as him. And he probably knew the toll of first awakening them takes on the body so I would be forced to leave Hinata. _Sasuke slammed his fist against the tree he was leaning on. _Fuck! I will get you back Hinata, even if you truly don't want me to…_

Jiraiya was watching the two strong shinobi in front of him, analyzing their actions and emotions to deduce what exactly Itachi showed them. They were both not only physically exhausted, but mentally. He had watched Sasuke go into deep thought as he leaned against a tree on his left, his chakra fluctuating in ire. The he brought his attention to the always cool Kakashi who's under-eye were now rimmed with a deep purple.

Kakashi was leaning his back against a tree with his eyes closed, trying to remove the image of Hinata's dying face. Her death brought by his own hands. His hands were still shaking. He chuckled to himself inwardly. _Look at me, Hinata. Only without you for a little while and I'm back to being as weak as I was before we joined together. I didn't realize how much I've relied on having a teammate again… Okay, that's a lie, I've known how much you meant to me. I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you, Hina. Just please don't die…_

Jiraiya sighed at the two. _I don't think you have to worry about them coming after you for a while, Hinata. Whatever your new ally showed them clearly had the intended effect._

%%%%%

Hinata was in an inner turmoil as she watched her friends leave her. It would be a while until she saw them again, but she couldn't think of that right now. She needed to focus on her mission because she needed to see them again. She refused to put her village in danger because she failed. _I will not fail._

Hinata had noticed that Itachi was still pressed against her. She thought it was odd that he did not let her go once Sasuke and Kakashi were released from the genjutsu, because such a sight could set Sasuke off again, but it confused her further that she was still in his embrace. When she took a step forwards so that she could turn around and look at him she understood why.

As she stepped forwards Itachi staggered slightly forwards as well. Then when she got to look at him she saw the raw fatigue hidden masterly behind his eyes. Hinata's fear rose to an all-time high that day when she heard a gruelling cough muster its way up his windpipe. Blood came up with the cough and splattered against his hand that was trying in vain to hide his weakness.

Hinata's medical training merged with her shinobi skills as she sensed Tobi near closer. She placed a small genjutsu over him to hide the blood. Simultaneously, she placed her back against his front to give him slight support with one hand hiding under his Akatsuki robe. She lit it up with a healing green chakra as she began to sooth his pain and whatever was causing his coughing fit.

Tobi bounced into the clearing not a moment later.

"Did Tobi do good?" the bubbly man inquired, seemingly ignorant to what was being hidden in front of him.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, thank you, Obi-kun. Thanks to you we were able to get the Leaf shinobi to leave without confrontation."

Tobi moved to give Hinata one of his signature bear hugs, but she side stepped, taking Itachi with her.

This gave Tobi much hidden amusement, _So, Itachi, you managed to make yourself an ally. What are you planning now?_

Hinata's smile turned apologetic as she spoke to Tobi, "Sorry, I have something to discuss with Itachi-san. Thank you again, Obi-kun." She transported out of the clearing and into her bedroom with Itachi still in her grasp. She knew she looked suspicious, but her main concern was helping her new comrade.

%%%%%

**Shout of to donnabella2k7, Kurogane Tsubasa, Itahina (guest reviewer), Guest Reviewer, and Leya Anhaylla for their spot on predictions of Hinata using the Mind Transfer Jutsu! I didn't think people would remember that tidbit :P **

**Author's Notes**

**1 - The jutsu Sasuke used to defeat Itachi at the end of the battle in the actual story. Causes storm clouds to form, creating lightening that can be used in an attack.**

**Also, this story is mainly gonna focus on men with sharingan ;) and our Hinata, so there probably won't be any NaruHina moments. I just wanted them to be back on friendly terms and needed a reason for Naruto to become stronger :) **

**Also, some might not like how Sasuke achieved his Mangekyō Sharingan, but I thought it was a good enough hypothesis that emotional pain he perceived as real would trigger it. After all it's the pain of losing someone that awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan not actually killing them. Feel free to give me your opinion on this though! I would love to know if you thought it was reasonable! Again, just needed a reason for Sasuke to become stronger so he can play with the big dogs ;)**

**Another also, I know that Itachi's illness is sort of a cliché in fanfics, but it's still something I have to confront. It won't be a major part of the story. I just want to solve this part so that we can have our wonderful Itachi for as long as we want :P**

**Please ask any questions if you found this chapter confusing, I know the perspective changes at the beginning may have been a little weird. If you have a question either message me or post it in a review. If you're a Guest Reviewer then I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and favourite :D**

**Until next time,**

**EK**


	14. Pain of Healing

**Hii :)**

**I know I'm a little late, but this chapter is a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Itachi's mind was blurred as he watched his precious brother walk away into the expanses of the forest. His brother had truly gotten stronger and it was becoming increasingly difficult to deceive Sasuke's perceptive eyes; it would be near impossible now with Sasuke's latest upgrade. Having to trick Sasuke while casting another genjutsu simultaneously, which needed to be intertwined precisely for Kakashi, drove his body to the edge. He knew that one of his episodes were coming, he was just trying to hold it back until he could make it to somewhere private.

The moment Itachi could no longer sense his brother, Kakashi, and Jiraiya in the immediate area, he made a move to transport himself to the confines of his bedroom back at the base. However, as he summoned the necessary chakra a gritty feeling lodged itself in his throat. His body hacked in response and he now knew it was too late for him to make it back. This was a weakness he wanted nobody to know about, let alone the man he was trying to bring down. The man who was making his way over while his body tried to rid itself of whatever was causing it harm.

Itachi brought a hand up when he felt the familiar feeling of something metallic and sticky making its way up his throat. The blood splattered on his hand as he tried in vain to calm himself.

However, his shaky legs were slightly stabilized as he felt something placed against his wheezing chest to hold him up. He then noticed a cooling feeling spread throughout his body that stemmed from the middle of his back. It allowed for just enough mental clarity for him to register the man known as Tobi bounding into the clearing.

Itachi expected for his appearance to have one of two effects on Tobi: he'd find amusement or he'd take the opportunity to finally be rid of him. Though the last one was less likely with Hinata beside him. The moment when he made this deduction was when he finally realized that it was Hinata who was helping him. He also realized that Tobi wasn't visibly showing that he saw Itachi suffering at all. Itachi wanted to analyze it further when a buzzing erupted in his ears making him deaf to his surroundings. The world began to spin around him. Itachi was holding onto his consciousness with all of his strength, but he didn't know how long he could make it. This was one of the worst episodes he had ever had.

All to suddenly the scenery around him changed, the natural sunlight replaced with a dull flickering one. Another cough escaped his throat with a wheeze as he was gently pushed down onto a bed as his mind shut down.

Hinata was in a temporary panic when she noticed Itachi pass out, but her medical expertise took over as she realized this was more preferable. Now she could work on him without his interference. Hinata was a completely different kind of determined when she worked with a patient. Her caring nature took over and she all but refused to let a patient die in her hands. She would never lose a teammate again because of her own weakness.

Hinata threw off her robe to an unknown location as she activated her Byakugan to assess Itachi's status. Hinata had developed her Byakugan in a unique way during her training with Tsunade. Where in the field she needs to see mainly distance, while healing, she needs to see the most minute details. This required a perfect amount of chakra control with her chakra divided into specific areas of her eyes to accomplish, but over the years it became natural and had helped her save many in life or death situations.

As she looked upon Itachi she mentally chastised herself for not checking in on his health sooner. Normally, when she worked with someone new, she would secretly give them her own personal checkup to see if they were fit to be in the field.

What she saw was something that she had never seen before, which didn't fair too well for Itachi.

Itachi's chakra was blocked in various points in his network, all in the upper half of his body. Hinata had to assume that whatever caused this occurred over a relatively large time period. The largest blockage stemmed from behind his eyes and reached almost to the base of his neck. Hinata had to strain her eyes to see the slight opening where his chakra was able to actually flow through. _Is he even able to see with this amount of damage?_

After a hasty analysis, Hinata deduced that the strain from Itachi's eyes were the basis of his health problem. The large amount of chakra required to master, sustain, and regularly use his infamous sharingan was putting incredible pressure on his body. Because of this, indentations in his chakra network were forming, allowing for a build up to occur in these indentations. As more and more of some currently unknown substance became stuck in these crevices, they placed additional strain on the bodies vascular system, muscles, and internal organs.

Hinata's first goal was to calm his chakra and prevent it from exerting anymore strain on Itachi's body. She quickly closed all of his chakra points that were connected to damaged pathways and noticed as the blue flowing energy came to a halt. She then focused on relaxing his body as a green chakra covered her hands and she hovered them over his now sweating body. She infused some elemental water chakra into her healing to cool down his body temperature.

Once Hinata noticed his chakra in a steady position - no longer in an excited state - she began to remove his robe and then his shirt in hopes of lowering his body temperature even more. Hinata didn't even blush as she did this, her focus was much too strong.

Itachi was still muscular, but there were tell tail signs of weight loss. His stomach was slightly sunken in. His ribs were prominent. And his heart beat was visible through his chest. Hinata shook her head in dismay.

Hinata ran to the washroom that was connected to her bedroom and quickly made a cold compress while grabbing a glass of water.

Within seconds Hinata was back by Itachi's side and placing the folded compress over top of his eyes. She then tilted his head upwards in order to make him drink some of the fresh water. Hinata knew that her healing could release some of his bodies toxins into his blood stream. This could cause additional symptoms to develop; staying hydrated would hopefully dilute the nasty toxins.

Hinata took a deep breath before she laced her hands in chakra to begin.

Her goal was relatively simple, but actually being successful was a completely different feat. Hinata was hoping to relieve some of the pressure in his chakra network by firstly removing the blockage and then remoulding them back to their original shape. This was something that could only be accomplished by a Byakugan user medic - and there was only one of those that she new of. Hyūga's were much too prideful to focus their talents on healing others. They believe that their strengths demand them to be on the front lines. Perhaps there was more than one reason why Hinata was meant to join the Akatsuki.

Hinata's brow was glistening with sweat, her eyes straining to the max. She had a hand on either side of Itachi's head and was masterly manipulating her chakra around until it grasped onto the main chakra pathway behind his left eye. She had never seen this type of blockage before, so she was following her instincts along with her knowledge of healing blockages in arteries to cope.

With her healing chakra on either side of the blockage she created miniature vibrations. She played with the frequency, wavelength and speed, testing which was most effective.

Hinata had attempted this for over ten minutes with no difference being made. She stopped her ministrations and brought her hands back down to her side as she looked over Itachi. Hinata bit her lip as she contemplated what her gut was telling her to attempt. _There will be pain… but pain the pain would be worth it in the long run. He'll be weakened for an unknown amount of time… I guess I will just have to protect him for that time then. _Hinata made her mind up and removed the damp compress off of Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi," Hinata spoke softly, "I need you to wake up."

Itachi was struggling in his realm of sleep when he suddenly heard an enchanting voice call out for him.

"Itachi, please. I need you to open your eyes."

He scrunched his shut eyes together as he struggled to do what the voice said. Something in her soothing tone told him to trust her even though he couldn't think clearly at the moment. As he slowly peeled open his lids he registered how truly awful they felt; they felt as if something had been trying to push them out of their sockets from behind. One eye opened before the other to reveal the blurry form of a lady hovering over him. For only a split second Itachi thought he had died and it was his mother's form that was protecting him; that was so kind and so gentle.

Once Hinata noticed a little more clarity in his eyes she spoke again, "Itachi, I'm going to need you to activate your Mangekyō Sharingan for me. The strain from your use of it has damaged your pathways allowing for a type of blockage to occur. I can't fix it properly without it being in the state in which the damage was caused."

Hinata waited for a reply as she stared into Itachi's distant eyes with a mixture of sympathy and determination. Finally, she got a small nod of acceptance.

She moved quickly to fully unblock only one of his chakra pathways, the one that connected to his left eye. In order to be successful for not just today, but for his future, she needed to take her time and work on each one individually.

"Th-This will hurt, Itachi," Hinata warned. "But, I need you to stay conscious, okay, and keep your sharingan activated for as long as you can." When she received another nod of conformation, she reactivated her Byakugan and prepared her hands as Itachi activated his sharingan.

A flexible needle formed from her chakra out of the tip of her index finger. She manoeuvred it directly above Itachi's left eye as her other hand held his lids open. She lowered it slowly into the red centre of the black pinwheel. As it pierced the outmost layer Hinata felt Itachi tense. His jaw clenched and his hand flew up and grasped onto Hinata's wrist in a painful grip. Hinata gave him time to adjust, but when he didn't relax Hinata tried another approach.

"Talk to me, Itachi," Hinata whispered. "I'm assuming you're a very curious person. Ask me anything you want and I promise to answer."

More minutes passed by before Itachi finally softened his grasp, but he was still holding on to Hinata's seemingly frail wrist.

Itachi swallowed, his mouth not nearly as dry as earlier, "You-you sometimes don't use hand signs…"

Hinata smiled with a hint of a laugh at his… question? But, she was increasingly glad that she had gotten his attention, as well as given him a much needed distraction. "Of course not, the copy nin was my partner after all." She began lowering the needle in deeper in an attempt to dislodge the obstruction. "It wasn't too long after my faked accident when Kakashi got assigned to become my partner; though he told me later that he more of volunteered." Another smile spread onto her lips, but didn't reach her rock hard eyes. "I was at a relatively high level at the time. Nowhere in comparison to Kashi, yet impressive for my age in comparison to the class I graduated the academy with. Still have a lot of work to do though."

Itachi, even under such great pain, still noted her use of the present tense.

"Anyways, I began to train with Kashi more and more, almost got close to beating him until he started to use his sharingan. Then it was like I was back to square one. I'm very stubborn when I want to be and I was determined to find a way to win at least once. That's when in secret - while he was undoubtedly reading those Icha Icha books - I began to train in performing jutsu without the use of hand-signs. I'll never forget his face when I set fire to the tip of his spiky hair. It was even funnier seeing him trying to explain it to everyone in the next couple day. Hehe, he admitted I won that round because I could have easily tilted my head and hit him spot on." Hinata was glad that her distraction technique was working. She wasn't naive however, she knew Itachi was in incredible pain, but anything helps.

They were silent for minutes after. Hinata's hope was rising as she noticed a small change in the pathway she was working on. And small changes on a microscopic scale tend to have large effects. She decided that she had made enough of a start on this eye and that she could remove the rest of the blockage with her previous method after she did Itachi's right eye. As she pulled out the needle of chakra she felt him sigh in relief. This was one of the first shows of genuine emotion she had seen from him.

To give him slight comfort, Hinata used the hand that was holding his eye open to apply normal healing chakra over his straining eyes. Hinata's eyes weren't fairing to well either, but that thought didn't cross her mind.

As Hinata made move to Itachi's next eye, he spoke up again, relieving Hinata as she slowly plunged into the middle of his right orb.

"You… call my brother Sasu." Itachi's voice was a raspy proof of his pain, but he still managed a small smile when he mentioned his brother. "I…" he paused to take a breath when Hinata add more chakra into the procedure, "I would have thought… he would have killed anyone for that."

Hinata didn't respond for a minute, for she was much to in tuned to her work, but after a specially tricky part she smiled again. "I would have thought so too. I think he's grown to like it though. It was the day after he reprimanded me for masking my emotions. He said, 'Hinata. You never have to wear your mask around me.'" A small pinkish tint covered her cheeks. "I-It was the most emotion I'd ever seen on him that wasn't shown through a scowl. So, the next day when we were eating by ourselves - Naruto and Sakura were on a _date_ and Kakashi was who knows where…"

%%%%%

_Flashback - after the night Sasuke caught Hinata helping Hanabi from her father_

It was midday and Hinata was sticky with the sweat from her morning training with Team Kakashi. Everyone had dispersed so she was left alone with a lunch that she had packed. She looked down at the bento in her hand and activated her Byakugan to try and find the person she was looking for.

Hinata spotted Sasuke deep in the forest leaning against a sturdy tree. She took her time as she made her way over, no emotions on her pale face.

Just as she passed the small break in the trees, which gave way to a small circular area within the confines of the trees, a smile adorned her face. "Hello, Sasuke-san." Hinata was still a bit wary about yesterday, but she had a feeling she could trust him.

Sasuke turned his head and looked up at Hinata with cold calculative eyes. _Is she really that much like him?_

When Hinata saw his expression a small scrunch in between her eyebrows formed. "Sorry, to bother you …" Her voice trailed off at the end when Sasuke turned away without a care.

Hinata glared, her first real glare, at Sasuke's attitude. Though, it was less effective due to her pouting lip. Remaining calm, she walked towards him and plopped down with crossed legs in front of him. Without a word she opened her lunch and started eating the meal she prepared. It was very simple today because she was rushing this morning to start training before Kakashi-sensei arrived. Though today he wasn't on time like yesterday, he was a few hours late. It didn't bother Hinata too much, she was sure that he was doing something important.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke wasn't eating, but didn't want to pry into his personal business; they had only just come onto good terms yesterday. Hinata chewed on her food with her eyes strictly focused on the meal in her lap, as if it was an incredibly difficult task to pick up the rice and place it into her mouth. However, every now and again her eyes would pop up to look at the new Uchiha in her life.

Deciding that she would use his attitude as a form of training - a chance to portray herself in a new light - she began her attempt to converse with the stoic boy before her; at least that's what Hinata told herself when the urge to irritate Sasuke formed in her gut.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata began, her voice raising an octave at the end. She saw his eyebrow twitch the second his name left her lips in the way that all of his fangirls normally call him. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong today? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was becoming increasingly irritated with the _innocent_ way she was questioning him. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why. _Is she angry about yesterday?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's honey voice questioned again - Sasuke had to admit that her voice wasn't nearly as annoying as the other girls. "Hmph." Hinata pouted deeper. "You know I rescued a cat a while a go and it never responded to me either when I called to it." Hinata smiled inwardly when his head pulsed to look towards her in irritation before he caught himself and calmed again. She pushed harder, "I assumed it didn't respond because it didn't like the name I was calling it by. So, what should I call you…?"

Sasuke was in total vexation with Hinata, and it continued to grow as she pondered a new name to call him. It was peculiar to him because even though he knew she was doing this on purpose, her voice was so calm and quiet that it almost seemed as if she had no idea what effect she was having on him.

"Sasu!" Hinata exclaimed in her still normally quiet voice. She giggled when Sasuke full out glared at her. "See… hehehe… you responded!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for the second time that day and his glare strengthened. It was a glare that put Hinata's to shame.

Hinata prodded deeper within fits of giggles, "It even sounds like a cats name," Hinata deduced.

It was that line that miraculously managed to turn Sasuke's glare into a small smirk.

Finally getting a response she desired, Hinata dropped the act, "Sasu, if I'm not allowed to wear my mask around you… then you're not allowed to wear yours around me."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Itachi was albeit a little surprised to hear that Sasuke grew fond of a nickname that was, one, compared to a cats name and, two, was created as an irritation tactic. However, when Hinata pushed the chakra needle in deeper, his thoughts were wiped away as he forced a groan of pain to hide itself in his throat. Instinctively his grip tightened on Hinata's wrist.

Hinata didn't show any pain on her face from Itachi's death grip. She was actually glad for the new source of pain; she was becoming tired and the pain woke her up a bit. Luckily, by the end of the story, Hinata was done the painful part and slowly pulled the needle out of Itachi's eye. Once again she used normal healing chakra to calm his now swollen eyes.

"You can release your Sharingan now, Itachi." Hinata spoke calmly.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice, but as he did so a burning pain increased exponentially as he let go of Hinata's wrist to place his hands over top of his head with a groan of pain finally escaping his lips.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she watched with her Byakugan what was happening.

Whenever Itachi releases his Sharingan his chakra coils contract and, because all of the dislodged blockage was forced into the centre, it was stretching them to the extreme. It made sense to her now, why his network was deformed to begin with, it was a preventative measure. In actually, the only thing that could solve his problem was to expand their natural width as well as find a way to get the mysterious toxic material out of his body.

Hinata had to act fast in order to prevent permanent damage. She closed the open channels and began to work. Her hands were placed again on either side of his head as chakra slowly entered. What Hinata did was relatively simple - again, easier said than done. With her chakra she created an area of low concentration to allow for a diffusion effect. With the substance in Itachi's bloodstream it would hopefully be easier to deal with.

Itachi felt the pressure and searing pain dissipate as time ticked on. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was laboured, but at least the pain was going away.

At last Hinata had removed all of the blockage from behind both of Itachi's eyes and allowed herself to release her Byakugan for a second of rest. It was literally only second though, just a slight break before she got to work again.

It was much easier now that Hinata knew what to do. That, and the other areas were nothing in comparison to what she had just worked on. She meticulously went over each chakra pathway for any minute obstruction. It took over an hour and she had finally finished that portion of the healing.

Itachi felt incredibly weak, he had never had a medic work on fixing his chakra network before. It was an odd feeling. He felt incredibly invigorated now, even with his exhaustion. His chakra was flowing freely throughout his entire body. There was no pain, no pressure, no burning. _Is this how people feel normally? This must have been what Hinata felt when she was finally allowed to release her chakra to its natural disposition. _

Hinata knew that Itachi would be on a sort of high with his chakra network finally being healed, but there was still much work to do. Hinata was exhausted, but she wouldn't let herself stop now. _What if I wait until tomorrow and it's too late? _She refused to lose Itachi, so she went to work again.

Seeing those magically healing hands begin to work again, Itachi asked curiously, "What else is wrong?"

Hinata responded absentmindedly, "I have to heal the damage your chakra networks made to the rest of your body: organs are damaged, muscles are teared. I'm surprised at your strength, Itachi. It must have been very hard for you."

Itachi closed his eyes as he thought over what Hinata had just said. _How can she be so sympathetic? I understand why she would feel regret over the mission I was assigned with because she is the head of that same division currently. But, why would she actually care about my well being? I guess she needs me alive to take me back to the leaf. Is that the only reason? No, there is a look in her eyes. Something that reads, 'Failure is not an option.' A look of determination. One that I am sure I have when I am protecting Sasuke. She couldn't possibly feel that way about a comrade she has just made. That kind of mentality would lead to much pain in the world she lives in… Hinata you are leaving me with more question than answers._

%%%%%

The large group that had just failed their personal mission of retrieving Hinata were making their way back to the Leaf village. Team Hebi had made it abundantly clear that they did not want to, but the probability that they slipped away was slim to none. It was even less likely to defeat in battle: Jiraiya, the legendary Sanin, Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja, and Sasuke, the man who was trained by Orochimaru.

Team Hebi would have maybe had a chance if Sasuke decided to leave with them, but for reasons unknown to them, Sasuke chose to stay. Neither Suigetsu, Jugo, or Karin were brave enough to ask Sasuke why, or even talk to him at all for that matter. Ever since they met up, Sasuke had a brooding air around him. His eyes were dead now, the small change they had noticed in the beginning of this journey was replaced with an anger that dared not to be tested.

The air around Sasuke thickened when his newly heightened senses picked up on the other group approaching them. His patience was a short fuse and he knew this group could light it with ease. It had only been a few hours since the confrontation and he was still exhausted, though he refused to show it.

A black and white bird swooped down at an incredible speed before it poof'ed away. Four shinobi stood where it had just dived: Naruto, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura.

Yamato, Sai, and Sakura read the situation well and didn't dare ask any questions; the long tired faces were enough of a warning.

"Where's Hinata?!" Naruto queried excitedly.

Jiraiya sighed. _What was it that Hinata had said again?… 'He really has changed.' _Jiraiya shook his head. _I'll agree with the, 'Something special about him,' but that's it. Why couldn't he have brains like his father._ The last bit was thought as a joke, but that didn't stop the pang of pain when his old student passed through his mind.

Everyone seemed to ignore Naruto and kept on walking, leaving a befuddled Naruto searching frantically in all directions.

"You guys got here fast," Kakashi stated to Yamato, whom he was walking beside.

Yamato stuffed his hand in his pockets and appreciated the calm pace at which they were going. They had a few days to get back to the Leaf, so as long as nothing happened, they could take their time. And it was very unlikely that anyone would try anything with such a large group of high level ninja. "You left a pretty obvious trail. We didn't have to spend anytime tracking, just following."

Kakashi corked his eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at an innocently whistling Jiraiya who was becoming slower and slower in his pace, trying to put distance between them. Kakashi should have known better.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked in a low whisper laced with concern. Yamato had known Kakashi long enough to recognize the look on his face. It was not nearly as prevalent, but it was eerily similar to how he had looked when Yamato had first met him. That was not a Kakashi he wanted to see again.

"Don't worry about it, Tenzo," Kakashi smiled his signature one eyed smile before speeding up his pace to walk alone.

Yamato looked up to the sky, _I really hope whatever you're doing, Hinata, is worth it._

Jiraiya had slowed his pace until he was beside the still confused Naruto. Something had been bothering him about what Hinata had said and he was determined to get answers. "Don't worry about it Naruto."

Naruto looked to Jiraiya in an understanding that was more based on trust than actual understanding. Trying to lighten the mood Naruto crossed his arms behind his head while stating, "If you say so, Pervy-Sage."

Jiraiya didn't crack a smile or even holler at Naruto like he expected him to do, Jiraiya's face remained serious. "Before you guys left for the mission where the Akatsuki approached Hinata I had a conversation with her." Jiraiya couldn't bring up the real timing without Sasuke and Kakashi asking questions. "She said I should go back to pushing you in your training."

Naruto grinned widely, "Haha, really!"

Jiraiya kept talking, "She said it was because you had proven that you had grown up when you apologized to her about something. I want to know what that something is."

Naruto paled before he cast his eyes down in regret, his arms dropped with them.

Jiraiya sighed, _That bad eh._

"I just didn't speak up when I should have" Naruto mumbled.

Jiraiya eyeballed him, "I want more than that, Naruto." Jiraiya cast his gaze to the pinkette that was following hesitantly a couple metres behind Sasuke. He wanted to know what she said.

Naruto knew his sensei wouldn't be content with his vague explanation. Now that Naruto knew that Jiraiya and Hinata were actually close, he knew he couldn't get away with hiding things regarding Hinata. "Sakura had wanted to talk to Baachan about having Sasuke-teme stay with either me or her instead of Hinata-chan. And, umm, she got a bit carried away, and umm," Naruto was rambling, but when he saw the look on Jiraiya's face he just blurted it out, "She said that Hinata would't understanding what she was feeling because Hinata didn't have a team of her own anymore!"

Naruto had stopped walking with his outburst, but Jiraiya kept his pace and crossed his arms in front of his puffed out chest. Jiraiya didn't even know what to think, let alone what to say. Part of him wished he didn't know, because now he was going to be a little more reluctant to help the pink kunoichi if she pisses off the man she stalking behind.

%%%%%

Hinata was glistening with sweat, a black t-shirt with a small Uchiha emblem on the right sleeve clinging to her body. She had been working for hours and was minutes away from all of Itachi's internal injuries being healed to her fullest extent. She wold still need to keep an eye on him for the next couple weeks, and Itachi would have to take it easy, but he would be healthy. And that's all that mattered to Hinata.

Hinata exhaled and dropped her shaking hands by her side as she finished. She looked up to Itachi with a smile, "How do you feel?"

Itachi was surprised with Hinata's stamina and drive, and even looked forwards to sparing with her once he got better. _Once I get better… I never thought I would be able to say that._ "Much better, thank-you."

Hinata wiped her brow, "I need you to be honest with me, Itachi. I need to know everything so I can analyze your progress accurately."

Itachi waited a moment, but then added, "Just tired."

Hinata smiled again. "That's good then." She stepped forwards and summoned something into her hands. It was a small quill with ink. "I need to put seals on your temples. All they will do is create an area of lower concentration along the main chakra pathways that connect to your eyes to prevent any more build up. Your body should pick this up naturally in a couple months, and by that time hopefully those same pathways have widened naturally." Hinata dipped the quill in the ink before asking, "Is that alright, Itachi-san?"

Normally, Itachi wouldn't have allowed any seals to come onto his body. They were too easily manipulated to the person who drew them, but Itachi felt he could trust her. So, he pushed away his past preconceptions and nodded his acceptance. He felt the cool brush of Hinata's fingers as she moved his hair away from his face.

Hinata drew the tiny seals as far back into Itachi's hair line as possible to allow for their secrecy, however, they were still slightly visible. The easy jutsu took no time at all and the quill and ink disappeared to back where they were normally kept.

"There we go," Hinata said quietly as she forced herself upright. She did so a little to quickly and little spots of darkness appeared in her vision as the world spun around her. _Kashi would be mad… I pushed myself again._

Hinata expected to hit the hard floor as she plummeted forwards, but instead she just got the breath knocked out of her when an arm blocked her fall.

Itachi saw Hinata wobble on her feet, and though he knew she was strong, he also knew the great strain that must have been put on her body in order to heal him. His body felt heavy and his reflexes felt dull, but he couldn't let the woman who just saved him hit the floor. He reached his arm out to the side and caught her before pulling her onto the bed with all the strength he could muster for the time being.

Hinata tried to push herself up after she was pulled onto the bed, the bed was small and she was partially laying on top of Itachi. It was all in vain because her muscles were not responding. She was not used to healing for such long periods of time. Her medical skills could only be used on missions and time restraints would not allow for it. Along with that, she almost always only worked with Kakashi - rarely shinobi from other villages - and the two of them almost never got severely wounded. Their teamwork was impeccable leaving little room for enemies to get an effective attack in. The main strain on her body from healing was due to the Byakugan, which required an immense amount of chakra and control to be used for such a purpose.

"I'm sorry, I can't move either, Hinata," Itachi explained.

"No, it's my fault." Hinata didn't bother trying to get up anymore, she was comfy anyways. Hinata's face went red as she thought of what Kakashi had said to her a couple weeks ago… 'I woke up in the middle of the night to find out I was your temporary life sized teddybear.' _Please let me be to tired to move at all while I sleep._

Itachi watched the little bit of Hinata's face he could see go bright red and he hoped he wasn't making her too uncomfortable. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He let his eyes close, but his brain was still running. _I never thought someone would try so hard to save my life. _Itachi had always believed that by accepting that horrible mission he'd have lost everything. Lost all chances of anybody ever caring about him. He thought that when he would die no one would mourn. And he thought he was okay with that. He had always been selfless - though that was something he would never call himself - but as he looked at the now sleeping girl on his chest he thought… _I wonder if just this once I can be selfish._

%%%%%

**Hope you guys liked this chapter…**

**Sooo, do you want Itachi to become Hinata's teddy bear? :P Let me know :D**

**Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Review and let me know what you think. Also warning that there will be a time skip in probably not the next chapter, but the one after! **

**Who are you guys cheering for?**

**Until next time,**

**EK**


	15. Pain of Revenge

**Hii, everyone :D**

**I can't believe we've hit 200 reviews, you guys are completely awesome! Thanks so so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, and everyone who has followed, favourited, and just read The Mask 3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

WARNING: IT'S A LITTLE BIT GORY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER… not too bad in my opinion, but just wanted to give you a heads up!

**Chapter 15**

The wind was harsh this mid-morning as Team Asuma headed at a fast pace towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. All of its members seemed to be in their own little world, something that was very dangerous in a shinobi's day to day life.

Asuma and Shikamaru were still processing the events that had gone down with Hinata, where as Ino and Choji were in a constant state of curiosity. They both trusted the team members that actually knew what exactly was going on, but it is just human nature to want to know more.

The group was on the border of the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind; an accomplishment from days of exhausting travel. It had been a silent trip, and relatively peaceful, until familiar chakras were noticed by the two highest levels shinobi. It was chakras that they wished they'ed never had the _pleasure_ of becoming acquainted with, and two people that they were almost positive they wouldn't have seen so soon.

Shikamaru and Asuma shared a knowing look and slowed their pace. Intuitively Ino and Choji noticed and followed their lead. The group huddled behind a large boulder that was hanging slightly over a wide river canyon, the water below was raging as hard as the wind. The water splashed against the jagged rocks below eliciting harsh slapping sounds in a deep contrast to the majestic patterns the stray water formed in the air.

Asuma gave his team a sign to be quiet as two dots appeared from the horizon on the opposite side of the natural canyon. The wind blew their thick Akatsuki robes behind them. One of the men had a load flung over his broad shoulder, only by closer inspection could one tell that this load was actually a lifeless body. These two Akatsuki members were in fact the immortal team that had been out on their mission for past few days. It was to capture and kill some no name who had found himself in the Akatsuki's Bingo Book with a hefty bounty. He must have been strong to have such a high price placed on his head, but to Kakuzu and Hidan he was the like the dirt beneath their feet.

"This is just fucking pathetic" Hidan spat. "How the fuck did Hinata come from the same village as those weaklings." The two groups were just opposite to one another, with the group from the Leaf trying in vain to hide their presence.

From still behind the massive stone, Asuma responded cheekily, "Well, she is our senior so I would be disappointed if we were anywhere close to her level." He chose to ignore Choji's and Ino's questioning glances, while hoping that no more classified information was going to be spilled by the taunting Akatsuki members.

Hidan scoffed before throwing his scythe by the cord attached to it to break the rock that was blocking them from the sight of his deep purple eyes. When the blade made contact a crack was heard before it was seen. Slowly the rock cracked down the centre before it scattered into dozens of pieces with some falling off the high drop of the cliff.

Two contrasting sides stood facing each other, now with nowhere for any of them to easily hide. It would almost appear to bystanders as a battle of good versus evil, but nothing is black in white in this world; it is a rainbow, with each colour having a different meaning to each person.

The silence was thick, no one seemed to know how to proceed.

With habit beating out reason Hidan smiled maliciously, "I guess these guys can still put up a good fight though. That other guy was nothing, what do you say Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu's lifeless eyes stared back with indifference. Ignoring his irritating partner he walked to the edge of the cliff before jumping forwards and up. When he was at his peak his arm extended grabbing onto the opposite side before pulling him to safety.

Hidan was too far gone into his psychotic mind to register his partners hidden annoyance. He swung his scythe, building up momentum, before throwing it to the opposite end with the long connecting cable still in his grip. He joined his scythe in the next instant to stand beside his partner and in front of the little mice he wanted to fight.

"So who's first?" Hidan sneered.

Asuma stepped forwards protectively, his students and team blocked behind him. Asuma's eyes were hard with resolve. However, when Shikamaru surprisingly stepped up to join him his resolve manifested into a deep pride at realizing his team was now in fact grown up.

Seeing Asuma's worried side glance Shikamaru spoke up, "These guys took Hinata, they're not taking anyone else."

Ino and Choji watched the scene between the their friends and replayed the Hokage's words in their heads, _'I will need you to trust your teammates.'_ So, that's what they did. They stepped forwards so that they were once again all side by side as equals.

Ino spoke up, "I don't know what's going on, but if these bastards hurt Hinata-chan then there is no way we are standing back in this fight." She smirked, "Besides… If anyone can beat these guys it's Team Asuma's Ino-Shika-Chō."

"Ohhhhhh" Hidan drawled, completely ignoring the brave show of camaraderie that proved their bonds were much stronger than friendship. "You two were both there when we first _enticed_ Hinata to join us. Don't worry she's enjoying herself just fine, she doesn't have to hold back like she did with you fucking losers." Not seeing the desired reactions from the shinobi in front of him Hidan pushed further with a cynical smile that seemed to glisten in the sun. "Only took a day for one of us to get her to drop that whole innocent thing and stay the night. So, I want to hurry up here so I can have my shot at her before everyone else does."

There it was, anger flared in not one, but all of the Leaf ninja. Albeit it was a little bit more in Asuma and Shikamaru, the men that had gotten to know and care for Hinata over the years. Even though they didn't believe the crude picture Hidan was painting for them his next words caught them off guard.

"Didn't know that my fucking competition would be that stick up his ass Uchiha," Hidan drawled absentmindedly. Then, noticing the flaring chakra before him, Hidan tightened his grip and took an excited step forwards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

%%%%%

Entangled together was how they were laying, both blissfully unaware, yet content in their position. Hinata's head was laid on Itachi's chest, her top arm clinging onto his waist. Their legs were crossed over each other's providing a surreal sense of comfort and security. These feeling were brewed from an instinctual portion of each of their psyche, and was a part that their conscious mind was not yet ready to deal with.

Itachi was the first to wake, starting with slight movement of his eyes behind closed lids before he peeled them open. They were sore, he couldn't lie to himself that they were not, but the world was a little bit clearer, a little bit brighter. Shapes in the distance were still foggy, however, he could see the things that were closest to him; undoubtedly in a couple of days he would finally be able to see more of the beauty that the world had to offer. Speaking of beauty, the Uchiha lowered his eyes to the woman clinging to his side as if he was the most precious thing in the world to her.

With his newly healed eyes he finally noticed many things at once about the women in his arms. Her thick long lashes. Full rosy lips. Perfect complexion. Long navy hair strewn loosely down her back. Absentmindedly the hand that was wrapped around Hinata's shoulders moved upwards to twist the soft locks around his fingers before dropping it when recognition hit. Itachi pressed his brows together thinking about what had just happened to his rock hard control. He stared intently at the person he owed his life to, barely even realizing when now awake eyes stared back at him. Within the next second he got to see another peculiarly wonderful sight, a red blush making its way up Hinata's face.

Hinata abruptly pushed herself away, forgetting about the tiny size of the bed. When she felt her hips slide off the side she expected to be met with the familiar thump of the cold hard floor, but like last night an arm saved her before she had the chance.

Itachi caught the flustered Hinata and pulled her back with a bit more force than necessary, _my body feels this much stronger from just one night of rest?_

Hinata landed precariously on top of Itachi's chest that was rising and falling so calmly in stark contradiction to Hinata's rapidly beating heart. Chest to chest she looked up to be only inches away from Itachi's composed face.

"Be careful," Itachi stated, as if it was the most mundane thing in the world.

Hinata jumped away with a bit more grace this time so that she was on standing on the floor at the edge of the bed.

"S-Sorry, U-Uchiha-san," Hinata stumbled her face cherry red.

Itachi remained impassive with his calculating mind running rampant. _Uchiha-san?_ _Interesting. I never thought I would be able to see such a stark change in someones persona that is actually an honest one… So this is how she managed to catch Sasuke's interest for so long… Sasuke…_

Uncomfortable under Itachi's piercing gaze Hinata bowed her head before managing to squeak out, "I'll be right back," before hightailing it to the connecting bathroom.

Once Hinata was hidden safely behind the shut door she let out the breath that had been trapped. She made her way over to the wooden bowl that was classified as a sink and placed one hand on each end. She looked critically at herself in the mirror above before shaking her head with a sigh at the part of her personality that never seemed to fade. Hinata turned on the sink to the coldest temperature and scooped up the refreshing liquid into her small deadly hands. Leaning over the sink she splashed the ice water on her face sending a chill down her spine that finally woke her up a bit more. Reaching over to the side she grabbed a towel she hoped was clean before drying her now refreshed face. However, no matter how cold the water, it could not completely rid the pink tinge on her cheeks.

Deciding that her five minute break was long enough, Hinata made her way out of the bathroom just in time to see Itachi trying to make his way out of bed. Hinata ran to his side and pushed him back down by his shoulders, "I'm sure you are feeling better, but you must take it easy. I'll go get you something to eat, alright?"

Itachi felt fine, but thought to humour the overly compassionate woman and nodded his acceptance.

Hinata smiled brightly before straightening herself out and heading out the door.

Through the narrow halls Hinata walked without a sound, taking in every minute detail of the roughly textured walls, feeling the rare tiny rocks beneath her toes, and breathing in the moment of serenity in such a chaotic place. Making it to her destination, Hinata swivelled on her feet to push open the door that lead to the kitchen. She made her way to the fridge and smiled when she opened it. Every morning there was just a little bit of food for the day, as if it magically filled up from the emptiness from the day prior.

_Magically_ her partner appeared behind her, surprising her with a hug from behind before swinging her around carelessly in a circle.

Hinata giggled, "Good morning, Obi-kun."

"Afternoon! Hina-chan!" Tobi corrected as he placed her back on her feet.

Hinata's eyes widened a minuscule amount. _I must have been really tired to sleep in so late._

With Hinata still in his arms Tobi rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. With that deeper voice that always managed to make her tense, he whispered, "Hina-chan, Tobi needs to talk to you about something…"

Not allowed to respond, Hinata was pulled from the masked man's arms into another set of equally strong ones. Her back now pressed against Itachi's chest, similar to how they were cuddled just minutes ago. Hinata internally questioned Itachi's abrupt behaviour; Itachi had responded so quickly that she hadn't even realized he had entered the vicinity let alone the kitchen.

She peeked up at him with her large seemingly innocent eyes. She was confused, but she had to trust Itachi. She observed carefully the looks that were being passed between the two men that were in the room with her, _I need to find out more about Tobi. There has to be a reason why Itachi is always so careful around him. I should be more careful around him too._

"Tobi was just going to let Hina-chan know that it's time for our mission, for us to carryout our part of the deal for her joining us!" Tobi squealed the ending.

Hinata stiffened and stepped away from Itachi with hard eyes, "I see. I will go prepare to leave. I will meet you at the front of the base in ten minutes." With those words she left the kitchen without a glance behind her.

The two Uchiha held a heated glare before Itachi turned to follow Hinata, he stopped in his tracks when he heard that cool voice taunt him in fake compassion, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Itachi. I was getting worried." Itachi didn't acknowledge him and continued heading in his previous direction. Itachi knew if he could see behind that deceptive mask he would see a winning smirk.

Itachi followed Hinata back to her room and closed the door behind him. She was already changed into a fresh shirt - one of his shirts - and was just swinging the Akatsuki robe around her shoulders to be tied. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs tousled on her forehead. She slipped on her shoes before finally showing recognition towards Itachi.

"I'll be fine," Hinata confirmed without even needing Itachi to ask. "It needs to be done. They needed a real reason why I would want to stay with them. Revenge is always a good one."

%%%%%

"What the fuck did you say, Kakuzu?" Hidan spat with vehemence.

The money crazed member of the Akatsuki sighed, "I said you shouldn't do that."

"Why?" Hidan spewed.

"You really are an idiot," Kakuzu grumbled before chuckling to himself. "How's your arm doing?"

Hidan was perplexed before recognition arose. He sent chakra through his arm, seeing that the chakra point Hinata had severed was still not healed, and he was beginning to think that it never would be. _Fuck._ "Fuuuuuuck. She fucking owes me one for this."

Kakuzu chuckled again, "I don't think that's how threats work…"

"Ya, ya, whatever," Hidan brushed it off. "Fine, let's get the hell out of here. I need to find someone else to sacrifice for Lord Jashin then."

Turning away as if the two Jounin - Shikamaru and Asuma - and the two Chūnin - Choji and Ino - were nothing but harmless flies, the immortal pair walked away without a care in the world.

Team Asuma stood dumbfounded with only Shikamaru fully grasping the situation fully. He chuckled in a dry manner inwardly,_ Hinata, you even managed to protect us when you can't even be around anymore._

"Okay, I think we deserve to know what the heck is going on now!" Ino demanded.

Choji nodded his head in agreement while he reached into his pocket to pull out some much deserved potato chips.

Asuma pulled out his own comfort device - a harmful cigaret - before looking to Shikamaru for his opinion on what should be said. Shikamaru had more authority in the Leaf's Hierarchy due to his temporary position as the Head of the Anbu Black Ops.

Shikamaru scratched his head that contained his running mind as he made himself a seat on the ground and motioned for everyone to join him before he set up a tiny sound barrier around their circle. However, Shikamaru's senses were warning him that what he was about to share would not remain a secret for too much longer.

"What I am about to share is highly classified information. Any sharing of this information will be identified as treason and could result in a punishment as severe as death," Shikamaru began his spiel with a neutral tone that he didn't normally use when conversing with friends, especially his teammates. But, he could not let them take what he was about to say lightly. Even though he thought the truth was about to come out on a much larger scale, he didn't want the people he cared about most to be caught in the crossfire. "On the recent trade mission to the The Sand Village we were ambushed." He ignored Ino's look of shock and concern. "We were ambushed by the Akatsuki - the full Akatsuki, all thirteen members. Their objective was Hinata."

"What would those bastards want Hinata-chan for!" Ino blurted, her overwhelming emotions getting the best of her. Ino's face paled when she realized she hadn't seen Hinata since they had all supposedly completed the mission.

Choji put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder before nodding for Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru swallowed and looked up to the clouds while he prepared for the reactions that followed his next words, "Hinata is the Rabbit."

%%%%%

Hinata met Tobi outside of the base with her signature mask put in place, this time sure she would not remove it until long after her objective was complete. Tobi met her cold eyes with mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to succumb to his sardonic side and enjoy this beautiful woman who had faced as much pain as he had, where as the other part of him demanded that he made her smile again. It was the smile that destroyed what Uchiha Madara made him into and the smile that began to reform the carefree man he used to be, and secretly wished he could be again.

"You ready, Moon-chan?" Tobi called in a singsong voice; using her actual name didn't feel right to him given her current disposition.

Hinata looked around and took in her surroundings before showing her acceptance by stepping toward Tobi. She felt a strong hand placed on her shoulder before the world spiralled around her and she was brought to the dimension she had only seen once before. It was a world of darkness that only contained greys and blues. With the bland colour was a bland surrounding. Blocks of different sizes were the only things that could be seen for miles in all directions with black nothingness calling out from below these endless rectangular prisms. This setting only passed by for a moment and in the next she stood just outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Once Tobi brought them near their targets location he stepped back, intrigued at how Hinata would handle the situation. After all of the time he spent watching her - after all it was only himself, Zetsu, and Itachi (with his crow) whom could watch her without being noticed - he knew she did not hold any grudge towards the men she claimed to want to enact revenge on, but it was quiet a brilliant plan he must admit.

At the time, due to the developing peace treaties with the Hidden Cloud Village, the Leaf could not allow for any bumps to surface after Hinata's heart was torn in two and stomped on by these three cloud ninja. A few lives seem insignificant in the grand scheme of what could have become a war between two Great Nations. Unfortunately for Hinata, due to Tobi's years of meticulous investigation, he knew that it was not the Hokage that stopped the looming war, but Hinata herself. She ultimately made the decision to put her own feelings aside for the lives of her comrades that were still alive and not the ones who had just been lost. Hinata was very young at the time, and to make such a mature decision separated her from the rest. Perhaps it was because she had already lost so much that she could not fathom losing anymore.

Hinata sent chakra to her eyes to activate her Byakugan and scanned the area around her. She found her three targets making runs around the outside border of the village. Hinata assumed that Tobi purposely timed this for her perfectly.

Without looking back at Tobi she took off at a fast pace towards the three male jounin ninja while hiding her chakra so perfectly that even the most trained shinobi would not sense her; even Tobi who had his eyes directly on her could not sense her presence.

As the newest Akatsuki team drew closer Tobi's anticipation grew while Hinata's eyes became colder until she stopped directly in front of her unfortunate targets.

The three men didn't even notice Hinata until she made herself known by lazily, yet precisely, throwing a kunai to slice the nin whom she recognized to be the leader's cheek. Their eyes narrowed and their tempers rose at the threat that now stood before them on what was supposed to be a simple patrol route.

"Who are you?" the leader spat, ignoring the blood that ran down his cheek. His teammates were rigid beside him before relaxing in arrogance.

One of the other males chuckled, "Hey, Tori. It's a Hyūga. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing…"

The other teammate agreed, "Ya, Hideki's right. We can finally make up for our mistake all those years ago and finally get everyone off of our back."

Tori - the captain - narrowed his eyes in contemplation before cracking a smirk. "Hideki. Jun. I'd have to agree with you both, but you're missing something important." They both looked at him with a mix of amusement and curiosity egging him to continue. "This is the exact girl we let get away."

%%%%%

Jiraiya ran a tired hand through his hair as he sat in front of Tsunade in the Hokage office. Tsunade had her head in her hands as she breathed deeply.

"I didn't think she would have to go so far to come through on our deal. I should have told the council to fuck off when they came up with their plan to get the remaining two Uchiha back to the village." Tsunade grumbled into her hands. _Selfish bastards. I'm an idiot._

Jiraiya stared past Tsunade and out the window to the clear blue sky. "I'm surprised Itachi even agreed to come back after all the village has put him through. It must have killed Sarutobi-sensei to give such an order to such a loyal shinobi, who knows where Itachi would have been today if he didn't."

Tsunade peaked up at her life long friend from behind her hands and with a broken voice spoke, "I'm sorry."

Jiraiya looked down and flashed a goofy smile, "Don't be sorry, we just gotta trust her and be prepared for _when_ she comes back to us." _Cause for all we know she might not be the same person she was when she left us._

%%%%%

Hideki and Jun both squinted their eyes in unison, trying to get a better look at the woman that stood just metres away.

"Haha, you're right" Hideki declared while slamming his fist into his palm. "You're the Heiress we were sent to abduct for those beautiful little eyes of yours. You grew into quiet the looker, even better than that other woman who was with you back then." He smiled in remembrance.

Jun shifted on his feet, "I thought she was in an accident or something."

"She was," Tori confirmed. "It was quiet the tragedy" he added with false sympathy. "So, did you bring that guy over there to finally get revenge on us after your pathetic village let us go scot-free?" he now spoke directly to Hinata.

Hinata hadn't acknowledged any of their sad attempts at riling her dormant emotions, instead she used the time to take in every detail of her surrounding and every detail of the men before her.

"Did you're accident make you deaf or something" Tori prodded as he continued to chuckle Hinata just stared lifelessly. "Hey! I'm talking…"

Tori didn't finish his sentence as blood squirted out of his neck and he dropped to the ground lifeless. His two teammates didn't even have time to register before they joined their captain. Hideki laid strewn on the ground with a kunai through the front of his chest, Jun beside him with a senbon delved into his left eye.

Hinata stood in the same place she started, her hair blowing in the wind, not a single drop of blood on her attire. She took in each and everyone of three jounin she just killed effortlessly before walking forwards to kneel beside the captain, Tori. She dipped her finger into his still warm lifeblood that had formed a puddle beneath his paling face. Hinata brought her finger to the hitai-ate that was on his forehead and traced a simple shape: a crescent moon.

Tobi watched the scene with a smirk that matched his darkening aura. "I would have to say Hinata, I thought you would have taken your time with them." He was using his velvety deep voice as he said this, making Hinata turn her full attention to the man who, in this state of mind, she was seeing as a huge threat. Sensing more than seeing Hinata's change his smirked turned into a smile. "Now now Hinata-chan, let's not forget we're on the same team. I will admit I like this side of you, however."

Hinata walked away from the dead bodies, her eyes trained on the masked man. "And who is it that I am on this team with?"

%%%%%

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add more, but I'll be honest I'm not sure how 'Tobi' would react / answer Hinata's question, so I'm gonna think it over :)**

**Let me know what you all thought… and to keep you intrigued for next chapter I'm going to reveal what actually happened on the mission that made Hinata lose everything.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**EK**


	16. Pain of Sacrifice

**Hello!**

**Thanks for being patient with my late post, I hope most of you saw my updates on my profile so you knew what was going on.**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. PS. Read the important notice at the end!**

**Warning!**

**This chapter is a little gory. Leave me review if you think this should be changed to rated M... don't want to offend anyone!**

**Chapter 16**

Tobi matched Hinata's steps. He hadn't felt such a rush of adrenaline in a long time, but Hinata was bringing it out of him with her feline steps forward. Their chakras were flowing rapidly at each other's obvious power and strength; both's begging to be used and strained to the max in the type of fight they train everyday for, yet rarely occur at their skill level.

They now just stood an arms width apart. Hinata's face cold. Tobi's face covered.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Tobi purred with malice.

Hinata stood her ground, "I would like to know who I am working under."

This woman wasn't truly even Hinata at this time, she was the Red Moon. The woman that made her such an asset to the Leaf and everyone she had ever worked for. In this state she was cold, heartless, ruthless, and logical. She was the perfect ninja. She could control and block out her emotions on will alone at any time she so chooses. However, this state of mind was a different one. This mask was what she would use when allowing for even the tinniest emotion to slip through a crack in her facade could ruin her by not allowing her to successfully complete her mission. She would normally only use this mask with Kakashi because he was the only one who had ever been able to draw her out of it after her objective was complete. Unfortunately, she did not have a choice this time, since in the deepest recesses of her mind a scene was playing on repeat. A scene that destroyed her. A scene that her nightmares were based off of. A memory that was just dragged forwards with her current mission that she had no choice but to accomplish. It was of the day she lost her hope… her teammates Kiba and Shino.

%%%%%

_Flashback - a month after teams were assigned (see beginning of Chapter 8 for the start of this scene [not too important])_

Hinata stopped in front of Shino and Kurenai-sensei hunched over and out of breath.

Kiba chuckled beside her with a large grin, "Haha, Hinata-chan, you alright?" He slapped her on the back playfully with Akamaru joining in with a bark of his own.

"S-sorry, y-you're just s-so fast" Hinata said meekly, her face flushed red from her brief burst of exercise. Her lungs were burning with every breath she took.

Kiba's smile widened allowing for his pointed canines to poke out from behind his lips. "That's right!" he exclaimed loudly. "I'm the fastest of all of us Rookie Nine!"

Shino, who had only been observing the scene of his new teammates up until now decided to speak up. He adjusted his stark black sunglasses that prevented his eyes from being seen before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well, you are from the Inuzuka clan which specializes in speed and agility," he spoke matter-of-factly.

Kiba snorted and looked away with pigheaded pride. "Ya ya, I'm still the best though."

Shaking her head at the eccentric male of the group Kurenai brought the attention to herself. "Hinata are you alright?" she questioned with a motherly concern.

Hinata straightened herself upwards with a still heaving chest, "Y-y-yes. S-sorry, Kurenai-sensei." the shy girl stuttered out with her head held low, her bangs covering her wide eyes and blushing face.

Kurenai's face softened at the kind hearted girl who truly wasn't meant for the harsh world that shinobi lived in, but whom was recklessly thrust into it without a second opportunity. It was because there were no other options for her new student that Kurenai decided she would make her strong enough to stand on her own one day.

"Okay then," Kurenai stated with a nod, "we're going to have to work on your stamina when we get back from this mission, Hinata."

Hinata bit her trembling lip and gave a small vertical shake of her head with determination for her own self-improvement.

Kurenai sighed before continuing with a much stricter voice. "Today is our first C-Rank mission; Lord Hokage has been kind enough to provide us with a retrieval mission of a scroll from Rakka Village. It is about a five hour travel from here if we go at our normal pace." Kurenai shifted on her feet as a tiny inkling in her gut made itself known, begging her to say her next words with care. "This is our first C-Rank mission and even though there should not be any conflict we must be vigilant. Am I clear?"

The new Genin gave various shows of acknowledgement before they took off at an eager speed to their destination

%%

"Yes!" the loud mouthed Kiba exclaimed. "Our first C-Rank a success! Can't wait 'til I rub it in Naruto's and that Uchiha's face!"

Team Eight was running back towards the Leaf with the scroll they were sent to retrieve tucked safely into Kurenai's kunai pouch.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "Kiba!" she sternly reprimanded. "We have not completed our mission yet. Do not let your guard down. Remember what I said earlier."

Kiba waved his hand in nonchalance, "I know, I know. Don't worry if anything does happen me and Akamaru will show 'em who's boss with our new skills!"

Hinata tensed as a sudden wave of an unknown feeling washed over her. She slowed her pace slightly while forming the hand-sign to activate her Byakugan. But, alas, there was nothing there.

"Is something wrong, Hinata" the ever observant Shino questioned as he fell into pace beside her.

"N-no. Sorry. I-I j-just thought… ummm… n-nevermind" Hinata stammered and flashed a quick smile for reassurance.

Kurenai looked back at Hinata with calculative eyes, _she senses something too._

%%

"S-sorry guys" Hinata murmured as they all sat down for a break.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan. We're almost back anyways," Kiba assured as he plopped down with Akamaru on his shoulder.

Shino leaned against the nearest tree, his guard still up, just not noticeably, as he spoke up. "We've been running for over three hours it's normal to need to take a break."

Hinata nodded her head but didn't respond.

%%

"Umm, K-kurenai-sensei." Hinata prodded, a sickening feeling beginning to form in her gut. As she jumped from tree branch to tree branch the feeling grew, screaming at her to do something, she just didn't know what.

Shino jumped beside her, "My bugs are acting up too," he added to the group.

"Ya, something's making mine and Akamaru's fur stand on end," Kiba cautioned.

Kurenai was leading the group and looked back with hard eyes, "Formation three" she demanded quickly. "Hinata, can you see anything with your Byakugan?"

The group jumped into line, with Kurenai at the front followed by Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, and Hinata at the end, since she was able to see behind her with her Byakugan.

"N-no, I can't see anything. But, I can sense them," Hinata worried.

Kurenai increased her leading pace. They were about twenty minutes away from the village with their current pace. _If Hinata can't see these people they must be aware we have a Byakugan user with us and know how to accommodate. This isn't good. They must be of high skill to accomplish something like deceiving the Byakugan._

Not a moment later a flash of brilliant lightening flared from all around them. Shocking them all, they joined in the centre, back to back and ready for an attack.

Two Cloud ninja stepped out of the surrounding forest, one wore a large grin, the other a calm facade.

These men were monsters. The blood curdling kind. They had no eyes, for eyes usually held emotion. These men had none. They had no ears, for ears were used to register the tortured cries of your enemy. They had no noses, for noses were used to smell the flowers on the winding path of life. These men did not do such things. They had no human features. No sympathy. No love. They were monsters of the cruelest kind (at least that's how they appeared in Hinata's memories). (1)

The one with the grin - Hideki - spoke up first, "Is everyone from the Leaf Village this hostile? I mean we're going to be allies soon, why so tense?"

Kurenai didn't like these guys. They oozed an air of bad news that she didn't want to breathe. "Since we are supposed to be forming a peace treaty with the Cloud, why have you been following us?" She cut straight to the point.

Hideki responded in faked surprise, "What! Sneaking up on the infamous Byakugan. I don't think that's even possible." He locked eyes with the terrified girl, his grin turning into a malicious one. "That would mean there would have to be some sort of weakness… a blind spot of some sort… and there isn't one of those. Is there, honey?" he queried to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes went wide. _How… How does he know about our blind spot? That secret is most protected in our clan. Father is going to be furious…_

"Hey, jerk!" Kiba raged, "Stop picking on Hinata or we're gonna make you regret it!" Akamaru growled with his sharp teeth showing in response to his master's growing temper.

"Kiba," Kurenai warned lowly, "you must remain calm."

Kiba took a deep breath in an attempt to regain the control on his emotions.

"That's a good boy" Hideki taunted with a coo. But, even with the distraction his eyes shifted back to Hinata making everyone on Team Eight very uneasy.

The creature beside Hideki huffed in exasperation, "Hurry it up already. Stop playing around." This_ man _was Jun.

Hideki pouted in fake hurt, "Aww, I was just trying to make their final moments interesting." He reached behind him to draw out a sword from its sheath. It looked like it had been cleaned recently yet faded red stains still marked the blade. "If you give us the little Hyūga freely, I promise to only make you all scream a little bit."

Kurenai shifted so that she was now in front of her students protectively. She sneakily manoeuvred her hand-signs and kept her eyes locked on the Cloud Ninja. The two males froze in their stance while Kurenai whispered her orders for her team. "Kiba. Hinata. Go to the village to get help. Shino you will stay with me. Hurry!"

With slight hesitance, Hinata ignored her gut instinct and took off at a fast pace towards the Leaf: her safe haven. She left behind the men trapped in a genjutsu with ease, her sensei and teammate, not so much.

Hinata was panting, her mouth hung agape as she pushed herself harder with every step, sending more and more chakra to her feet in hopes of increasing her speed and getting the much needed help for her comrades. However, due to her lack of control, the extra chakra in her feet caused a branch to crunch with a snap below her. She began falling weightlessly to the ground only for her hand to be caught and pulled upwards.

Kiba's pace didn't slow as he entwined his hand with Hinata's, pulling her forwards, and refusing to leave her behind. "Come on Hinata. We're almost there. I can smell the village."

Akamaru, who was buried into Kiba's hood began to whimper as he tucked himself further into the protective covering.

"What is it boy?" Kiba prodded with concern.

Hinata eyed Akamaru then activated her Byakugan in hopes of seeing what was causing him distress.

Hinata's heart murmured irregularly as she saw someone whom she didn't recognize directly in front of them. They had been using some sort of jutsu to hide their presence causing the pair of genin to nearly run directly into his hands.

Hinata stopped abruptly, pulling her hand that was conjoined with Kiba's backwards. A breath of relief escaped her dry lips as a kunai narrowly missed Kiba's jugular and tore through his signature sweater.

Kiba growled and pulled Hinata behind him. Even though Hinata was a ninja she just exuded an aura that demanded she be protected. Whether that was from her shy and kind nature he didn't know, but everyone outside of her family seemed to have the same gut instinct. He would do _anything_ to protect her.

Kiba didn't feel the need to question the new threat. Kiba knew that he was with the other two guys they had just encountered. Undoubtedly, they wanted Hinata to get separated from the Jounin of the group.

The Cloud ninja who seemed to be one of the fiercest shinobi the two genin had ever been faced off against looked over the children with tired eyes. "Girl, if you come with me now your little friend will live." This placid voice belonged to Tori, the leader.

The statement was said with such lack of emotion that Hinata didn't even realize it was an offer that could have saved one of the people she loved most.

"Not a chance in hell!" Kiba howled in anger, his grip tightening on Hinata.

Tori looked unfazed. In retrospect this was the look of the calm before the storm; the shore pulling back before everything got washed away by the tsunami.

Hinata and Kiba were so young, so inexperienced. They didn't even see Tori move from his spot.

He was behind them.

Hinata didn't even have time to activate her Byakugan. She was slammed in her side with a brute force that made her cry out in an agonizing scream as her hand was torn from Kiba's protective grip. She heard a crack and felt a sharp twang of pain that reverberated down her entire left side.

Hinata crashed onto the dirt path, scraping along until her head stopped her motion as it collided with the trunk of a tree. She recoiled into a tight ball before recognition hit her and she forced herself to try and move. Pain was everywhere. She could barely breathe because every inhale was accompanied by a suffocating moment of agony that coursed through her torso right where that man struck her. She took shallow breaths as she brought her legs underneath herself in an attempt to stand. Hinata knew better than to use her left arm to help herself up. Even with her little medical experience she knew it was broken. Her other side was scraped badly from sliding, but she could manage. It wasn't like she had a choice.

The world went black momentarily when Hinata's wobbly legs straightened, she leaned back onto the tree that had painfully stopped her skidding for balance.

"I guess I hit you a bit to hard," a demonized voice chuckled nonchalantly.

Hinata popped her eyes open and saw the same man from before looking at her with telling eyes. He had blood splattered from his shoulder to the top of his neck.

Hinata began to shake when she was after met with the sound of silence. Her hands began to shake as her wide eyes trailed over to where she and Kiba had just stood seconds ago.

"K-kiba" Hinata's voice barely made out as she took in the form of her teammate. "Kiba." Her voice was a little bit louder, a little bit more panicked. She stumbled forwards, the pain in her body miraculously numb even when she crashed to her knees beside Kiba.

Tori just watched the scene with boredom that reflected his ill placed confidence.

Hinata's trembling hands slowly crept upwards to land lightly on Kiba's still warm cheeks. "K-K-Kiba."

Her less injured hand drew downwards until it came onto his neck where it stopped in a liquid.

It was warm. Not warm. Hot. Her hand was burning. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Shaking. Her entire body was being torn apart by a quake she did not even realize was coming from herself. The metallic smell of blood finally hit her nose. The putrid odour made her gag so she opened her mouth to take gasping breaths. The breaths became more and more shallow until she finally tore her watery gaze from Kiba's cold eyes - even colder than her father's, a much different kind of cold - and to her now wet sticky hand.

There was blood.

So much blood.

A crimson red.

_Hinata run!_

It was like she could hear Kiba.

_You need to live, Hinata!_

Hear the voice she would never hear again.

The blood ran down her hand.

_Run!_

Blood ran, she ran.

It was so abrupt that Tori just stood in his position amused before chasing after the frantic girl.

Hinata was still numb to the immense pain and strain her body was going through. All she could think of was to run. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as a primal survival instinct kicked in.

Hinata was knocked from behind, a tormented cry never even getting the opportunity to escape her lips. A heavy load sat on top of her, preventing her motion, with something sharp lightly pressing into the back of her neck.

"I did give you a choice, didn't I?" Tori's voice was like acid to Hinata's ringing ears. He pressed the blade harder, not yet drawing blood. "I wish I could just carve those beautiful little eyes of yours out of your skull," his kunai finally broke her once delicate skin and he drew a line beside her vertebrae. "But, then we'd only get one pair."

The weight was removed from her back in an instant. That acidic voice replaced with a familiar buzzing. Hinata lifted her heavy head off of the ground to see a black circle of insects surrounding her. She could just barely see Shino standing before the monster that had just taken Kiba's life.

Once Kurenai had realized the Cloud Ninja's plan she sent Shino after Hinata and Kiba while she held off the other two men.

Hinata's eyes went impossibly wide. "NO!" Hinata screeched, a sound louder than one she had ever made. "RUN! SHINO!" Hinata's eyes became blurry from the tears as she forced herself to stand up. She tried to get passed the protective barrier, but it would not budge. Her voice was barely a whimper now, "P-please," tears streamed down her face, "just run. Leave me."

Hinata knew that Shino had figured out what had happened with Kiba. The loud buzzing of his bugs reflected his inner turmoil and silent suffering. She also knew that he was going to protect her. More than half of his bugs were around her leaving him almost defenceless.

Shino wanted to respect the last wish of his fallen comrade. That, no matter what, Hinata would live. He knew he didn't stand a chance at beating this opponent,their skill levels were years apart. But he didn't have too. Hinata just had to survive.

Hinata watched helplessly from her safe haven as the battle began. Shino was mainly avoiding Tori's attacks, trying to prolong the fight as long as he possibly could. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and she began to notice the minute change of Shino slowing and the enemy gaining ground.

The first hit was made as a slice along Shino's arm. More of that poisonous crimson red coming forth and staining the ground.

Shino didn't react to the pain, at least not noticeably to Hinata, and kept on dodging. Slowly more and more cuts marked his body, shown only by that horrible red.

A slight miscalculation of Shino's footing allowed for Tori to land a critical blow.

Shino completely stopped in his movements and Hinata began to panic.

Hinata tried clawing her way through the wall of bugs, but it was no use. Her dainty hands began to bleed, but she didn't give in. When she saw her monster slowly trek towards Shino she just increased her futile attempts at escape. Hinata lost all sense of being when she saw another die before her eyes.

The same as Kiba; a kunai drawn across his neck. It was proof that this monster was just toying with her teammate. He was giving Shino false hope just so he could sadistically snatch it away from him.

Hinata dropped to her knees as Shino did the same. However, he continued to fall forwards until his face hit the forest floor.

Hinata was fully numb now. She couldn't feel a thing. She was in shock. Her pale eyes were strained open as she looked out into nothingness.

Shino's bugs still stayed around her, in fact they seemed to increase. The insects were obeying the final command of their master.

A bark in the distance only slightly pulled Hinata out of her stupor. She assumed she had imagined it, at least it brought her back into awareness.

Hinata's monster stood before her crumpled form just in front of the barrier.

Using the same kunai that was still dripping with a mix of the blood from both of her teammates, Tori lazily tried to get to Hinata.

He sighed before throwing the dirty kunai callously to the side. It landed right beside Shino's facedown head. "Look, you have one more person left. That woman who's fighting with my two subordinates right now. Get out of your little bubble and she lives. Do you really want to lose everybody in a time frame of less than an hour?"

Hinata didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She wanted to protect her sensei, but it was like she couldn't move. Her body had finally given up. Her kind heart and innocent eyes, that should have been hard like a ninja's was supposed to be, had finally broken.

Tori again didn't wait long for a reply. He began to create hand-signs only to be stopped by his senses picking up on something. "Fuck." He swore under his breath. There were three of them. All _at least_ equal to his strength. He took the second he had before taking off in the direction he left his comrades.

Hinata didn't see any of this. She was long gone, past the point of recognition. Her teammates were dead and it appeared that she had died along with them.

Hinata heard that bark again, yet this time it didn't get a reaction.

Three shinobi bounded into the clearing less than ten minutes too late. They were being lead by a distraught Akamaru.

The bugs dissipated around Hinata, knowing that this particular group of men was not a threat, and they disappeared into the surrounding forest.

The three men looked around the small area with blank looks on their face. Their wandering eyes stopped in two places. First, at Shino's lifeless body. Then at Hinata's soulless one.

For one of the recently arrived Leaf shinobi, this familiar scene hit him harder than the others. He made his way over to Hinata before slowly kneeling before the unresponsive girl and picking her up into his arms. He was careful to not put any more pressure on her injuries.

This small change and feeling of comfort and safety gave Hinata slight clarity as she whispered her only real concern, "Kurenai-sensei."

Another man with messy black hair snapped to it. "Where is she, Hinata?"

Taking all of her strength Hinata activated her Byakugan. After a few seconds she weakly pointed towards a seemingly random direction. The worried shinobi knew better however, and speedily took off in that direction, worried for the safety of the love of his life.

The man that was holding Hinata spoke lowly, as if afraid to startle the shaken girl. "Gai, the shinobi that were just here have a fair distance on us. For now let's care for our fallen comrades, it is more important."

Gai knew not to argue. He, for once, silently nodded his head and stepped to the side so that the Hinata could be carried away from a scene that had caused her so much pain.

Hinata unconsciously rested her head on her saviours shoulder.

This saviour looked down a decided it was best to give Hinata a much deserved rest. Using one hand he took off thehitai-ate that was covering his left eye before he then tilted Hinata's head so that she was looking into his one sharingan eye. This red was a much different red than she had seen recently. "Sleep," was his only command.

And so she slept in a world of black instead of red. The only moment she would receive without nightmares for a very long time.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you thought of what happened to Kiba and Shino.

Next chapter will pick up where we left off before the flashback and will have a sweet Itahina moment!

Please review and let me know what you think!

(Read the important note below)

Author's Notes

1 - I know this is sort of weird but what I was going for was a more symbolic imagery - I was trying something different, sue me :P Anyways, because this memory is seen through what Hinata is remembering in her subconscious I feel she would remember the men who hurt her so badly as not even real people at all. She would see them as monsters. That's what I was going for. Let me know what you think… if it's stupid or weird or awesome :D

**Important Notes**

From Hinata getting back to the Leaf (this will happen in a couple chapters) her relationship with the close males in her life is going to be completely REALISTIC. It's not gonna be pretty and fall into place perfectly because life doesn't happen that way. It will be my interpretation of what would happen when a woman who has little sexual experience - due to her strict life and who was shaped to societies version of 'innocent' - gains the attention of a few men whom she cares about ALL deeply. If that happened to you in real life wouldn't you be a little confused? (and very happy :P ) I'm welcome to constructive criticism, I just want you to try and have an open mind while reading the rest of the story. And one move with one character doesn't rule out an end pairing with another.

Also, I am going to be crazy busy with school for the next month, so posting will be irregular if I can post at all. Everything will go back to normal in July, but for now please be patient. Then again I may need a break from studying and find it in this story. I'm just gonna play it by year. Because my posting will be irregular if you want me to let you know when the next chapter is posted via private message or email let me know by review or private message. If I don't post before exams and summatives wish me luck!


	17. Ally

Hiiii everyone, it's been soo long. A month of stress with exams is now done and posting should go back to being regular :)

A guest review was posted in Chapter 13 asking about if Hinata knew that *SPOILER* Tobi is actually Obito (don't know if that is even a spoiler anymore but gonna be safe :P ). At that point she did not know. A development is made this chapter in that respect and next chapter we will see what Hinata actually thinks. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, and is even just reading my story 3

Enjoy the extra super long chapter

**Chapter 17**

_Tobi matched Hinata's steps. He hadn't felt such a rush of adrenaline in a long time, but Hinata was bringing it out of him with her feline steps forward. Their chakras were flowing rapidly at each other's obvious power and strength; both's begging to be used and strained to the max in the type of fight they train everyday for, yet rarely occur at their skill level. _

_They now just stood an arms width apart. Hinata's face cold. Tobi's face covered. _

_"What do you mean, Hinata?" Tobi purred with malice. _

_Hinata stood her ground, "I would like to know who I am working under."_

_This woman wasn't truly even Hinata at this time, she was the Red Moon. The woman that made her such an asset to the Leaf and everyone she had ever worked for. In this state she was cold, heartless, ruthless, and logical. She was the perfect ninja. She could control and block out her emotions on will alone at any time she so chooses. However, this state of mind was a different one. This mask was what she would use when allowing for even the tinniest emotion to slip through a crack in her facade could ruin her by not allowing her to successfully complete her mission. She would normally only use this mask with Kakashi because he was the only one who had ever been able to draw her out of it after her objective was complete. Unfortunately, she did not have a choice this time, since in the deepest recesses of her mind a scene was playing on repeat. A scene that destroyed her. A scene that her nightmares were based off of. A memory that was just dragged forwards with her current mission that she had no choice but to accomplish. It was of the day she lost her hope… her teammates Kiba and Shino._

Tobi shifted slightly closer, "I guess there is no point in trying to deceive you, is there Hinata-_chan_?" The honorific was used in an ironic sense as the words spewed past his lips. "And if you don't like my answer? Will you be _forced_ to kill me?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, the shortening distance between them making her ever more alert. "I am unsure if I am able to do that as of yet."

Tobi smiled widely behind his mask. "I'm flattered," he taunted coyly. "That's fair enough however, I don't think I have had to fight full-out in a long while."

Hinata didn't respond, she just patiently awaited his answer. Whether he would respond truthfully or jokingly she did not know, she just knew she wanted some sort of answer. After all, there is always a little truth behind every lie.

Their eye contact held until Tobi placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder before sucking her up into the vortex of his eye. They were both transported to his dimension, narrowly missing the violent smashing of an octopus-like leg that created a crater where they had just been standing. Both had sensed the jinchūriki speedily approaching. It was merely a battle of wills for who would respond first.

"If we weren't having such an excellent conversation we could have used that opportunity to collect the eight-tails." Tobi spoke with a bit more confidence due to the fact that he was in his own domain.

Tobi reached his hand forwards pushing Hinata to react. She performed a basic block, lifting her arm to push away his own arm, only for it to be in vain. Her arm passed right through him causing Hinata's guard to increase tenfold.

Tobi swivelled and attempted to grab Hinata again. She was a split second faster. She dodged this time, knowing not to block, before increasing the distance between them by summersaulting onto the nearest grey block.

"Although that was fun," Tobi began, "I was just trying to return us both to our base." His voice was all too innocent.

Hinata still didn't respond and it was beginning to irk the man behind the mask. _Does she truly not feel anything in this state? _

Tobi formulated a new plan in his mind and began to put it into action.

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she saw Tobi swirl out of sight. Her all seeing eyes took in every metre around her. She continually turned herself around in a small circle to allow for her blind spot to not be utilized against her, that would have been an amateur mistake.

Time ticked by slowly with Hinata not knowing what to expect, yet having a gut feeling that Tobi was just waiting for a precise time to strike and did not leave her to wallow in her lonesome. The atmosphere was thick, the air hot, as tension continued to grow.

At last there she saw him.

Tobi's head materialized directly behind her. Not knowing how he would attack Hinata dropped down low and pushed backwards in a slide to increase the distance in between them.

By the time she had stopped her skid Tobi had disappeared once again.

Hinata saw a single circle of chakra on her right and she turned towards it. From this place Tobi's taunting voice echoed through.

"So," he drawled, "you want to know the face behind this mask?" There was a slight pause, "Since you are my teammate I guess I can share it with you, Hina-chan."

The circle of chakra disappeared for a split second before reappearing beside Hinata's ear. She did not even flinch, knowing that this current jutsu was the equivalent of a speaker system.

The man's voice was low as he spoke his next words, seemingly enjoying trying to toy with the woman in front of him. He was trying to get a rise out of her, seeing if he could destroy that perfect mask. "I am Uchiha Madara."

%%%%%

Team Asuma stood just outside the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Sand. The steady breeze did nothing to cool their burning skin from the glaring sun. The only thing the wind seemed to do was blow up the sand from its confines to partake in a majestic dance around them, stinging their already sensitive skin.

Shikamaru stepped forwards when the Kazekage himself walked through the rocky entrance, a few of his shinobi by his side. After bowing at the waist in a show of respect Shikamaru locked his eyes with Sabaku no Gaara's crystal blue ones.

Gaara's highly trained senses knew that this was not a purposeless visit, nor was it a visit for the man before him to reunite with his sister after months apart. Narrowing his eyes slightly he nodded his head for the Leaf shinobi to follow, knowing that what they needed to discuss would most likely need to be said in private.

Shikamaru slowed his pace to again walk beside his teammates. "Let me do all of the talking unless you guys are directly spoken to," he whispered in warning. "If I need to bring up classified information I will have to ask you guys to leave the room." He knew it would take something large for Gaara to go against the unwritten peace treaty - and his friendship with Naruto - but he honestly didn't know how Gaara would take the recent developments. On top of which, even though Gaara has shown control over his tailed beast there was still always the possibility for him to slip. It only took an instant.

They weaved quickly through the bustling streets before quickly coming to the centre of the village where the Kazekage Tower stood in all its glory. The tower rose high above the other buildings that surrounded it, its walls more secure and protected due to its importance and meaning. The chunin of Team Asuma could only take in the sight for a moment before they were hustled past the sturdy doors.

As they walked Gaara spoke over his shoulder, assumedly to Shikamaru. "We will speak privately once we arrive at my office."

Shikamaru nodded his head and cast a glance at his teammates hoping they got the message. _Privately. Meaning just the two of us._

Arriving at the ash wood doors Gaara stepped through followed by Shikamaru. Both Gaara's men and Shikamaru's backup waited outside.

Once they both were seated, doors were closed, and a sound barrier up, Gaara looked forward, his silence demanding answers.

"I come with a message from the Hokage." Shikamaru's lazy tendencies were gone at the moment, he was all business knowing that lives were at stake. Not just the lives of his friends, but the lives of everyone.

Gaara took a moment before speaking, "Why is it _you_ have been sent with delivering this message? You are always welcome here, for you are very important to my sister, but normally Hinata and her partner provide me with vital messages from the Hokage."

Shikamaru shifted on his seat from Gaara's blunt words. He cleared his throat before explaining further. "I am the temporary Head of the ANBU Blacks Ops. I am one of the few with clearance to discuss this issue."

Gaara stiffened, though not noticeably. It had been disclosed to him by the Hokage herself that Hinata would more than likely be taking that position. Attempting to broach the topic subtly, he chose to focus on one key word. "Temporary?"

Shikamaru straightened up knowing that once Hinata's name was mentioned everything that happened surrounding her would need to be explained as well. "Hinata had achieved the position after a month of secretly running ANBU as a test." This time the shift in Gaara's demeanour was noticeable, though not by much. Gaara was a highly intelligent young man, he surely knew that what Shikamaru was about to say was not positive. "However," Shikamaru paused and decided to change angles. "You know that our village did not make it to the annual trade meeting. This was due to the fact that on our way there… we were ambushed."

"By who?" Gaara snapped. His voice was still calm, but Shikamaru knew his personality well enough to know that Gaara was on edge.

"Akatsuki."

"Hinata should have been able to handle a pair of them, with other shinobi by her side there shouldn't have been an issue." Gaara's mind was running trying to connect reason to recent occurrences.

"It was not just a pair as we assumed they worked in," Shikamaru clarified. "It was the entirety of the organization; there were thirteen of them. And, they had Hinata's sister."

Gaara was not a swearing man, but if he was this was the time he would have done it.

Hinata saved his village from drought years back, using up a dangerous amount of chakra to single handedly move a body of water to a more desirable location. The trek before the move was too dangerous for civilians to make and he could not have his entire shinobi forces preoccupied on tasks such as collecting water. Because of this he ask for assistance from the Leaf; they sent Hinata. He owed a lot to Hinata because of this, but more so, she had become an important_ friend_ to him over the years.

When he had first become Kazekage he was not widely accepted and he assumed the only reason he got the position was from the fear he invoked in the members of the council. In their minds they would face the One Tails' wrath if his desires were not quenched. He even regretted bring up his interest at one point. He could after all protect from the shadows if his village truly rejected him.

However, when Hinata arrived she brought a new hope with her. She was not afraid of him.

%%%%%

_Flashback - a bit before the incident with Itachi and Kisame trying to abduct Naruto_

Gaara had been waiting patiently in his office for the team from the Leaf to arrive. He had sent notice a couple days ago, so was expecting them either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. It was still early morning, the sun's glare powerful, but the heat was manageable in the stuffy room. The room was plain with few decorations.

Head down and in deep concentration on the paperwork in front of him Gaara remarkably noticed four chakra signatures huddled outside of his office. He recognized three of them as Sand Shinobi, gate guards to be exact. The fourth he did not recognize in the slightest, though this person didn't seem to have a strong chakra network, it was about average for a chunin.

Gaara knew that the guards were hesitating to knock on the door, afraid for their safety that today would be the day that his temper would flare to life again and the One Tails hold on him would reign once more. _There is nothing I can do about this but prove myself to them over time. Perhaps one day I will gain their trust._ Organizing his paper work swiftly and pushing it off to the side Gaara cleared his throat before calling out, "Come in."

There was a pause in the movement outside until at last one of the men gained enough courage to push the door open.

A man of average height and build stepped in, his sweaty hands playing nervously with one another as he spoke. "Um… Kazekage-sama." The man shifted uncomfortably under Gaara's apathetic gaze. "An ANBU of the Leaf has arrived claiming to be sent from the Hokage for our aid."

Gaara's steal eyes strayed to try and see past the guard, but he could only see the other two guards not the ninja in question. Gaara nodded his head to let the man know to send in the ANBU.

All of the guards left quickly leaving the masked ANBU to close the door behind her with a click. Walking to the centre of the room she kneeled in respect with her head bowed - a show of trust.

Gaara became weary, years of being betrayed by his allies taking form in his lack of trust. Usually, ANBU were tense and alert to their surroundings; this ANBU was almost calm. Hiding his concerns he spoke freely, "You were sent to aid with the drought?"

Raising from her bow the ANBU locked eyes with the Kazekage. She reached behind her, pretending not to notice the way the Kazekage tensed as if threatened, and untied her mask. It was disrespectful to wear one while addressing a Kage of one the great villages. She quickly pushed her bangs back down to cover the Hyūga brand that still stained her forehead before responding in a delicate voice that truly didn't suit a shinobi, let alone an ANBU. "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara knew right away that this girl before him seemed to be only a couple months younger than himself. "Are you a water user?"

"No, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara remained impassive, but was growing concerned with who the Leaf had sent to help his village in this time of crisis. Perhaps their alliance was not as strong as he had assumed it to be. It was a new alliance so he could not fault them. "And you have no other teammates on their way?"

"No, Kazekage-sama."

"I see," Gaara stated gruffly. "I assume you will just be providing us with additional hands to collect water and deliver it to civilians." He had been hoping for more help than that, but was not one to picky. At least they had sent one of their men.

"If that is what you wish. However, I had another idea in order to prevent such a natural disaster from occurring in the future." Though her tone was calming it still provided the feel that what this tiny woman was saying should be heeded.

Gaara did just that and straightened himself in his seat. His body language told the ANBU to continue.

"There are two options." The female ANBU tied her mask single handedly to a loop on her pants while placing a genjutsu over it. It would cause those who look at it to see a different animal than is actually there to protect her identity. "The first: I can move the small body of freshwater closer to the village. This allows for civilians to access the water without risk. Second: if y-you"

Gaara noticed the small stutter and his eyes flickered to her right hand as he noticed slight movement. He saw her pinching her thumb in reprimand. _She's training herself out of a stutter. What causes it to come out?_

The ANBU swallowed before continuing. "If you don't mind, if you create a dune of sand I can bring the water to the peak. This would allow us to use the force of gravity to create a stream of water through a system of pipes that can connect to anywhere you wish."

Gaara was slightly taken aback. The tug in the back of his mind warning to be weary of the ANBU was fading away slowly and the sting of disappoint was waning. "What is your name?"

"Hinata," the bluenette answered.

"A Hyūga I presume." It wasn't a question, Hinata's eyes gave it away instantly, even though hers were slightly different with their tinge of violet. Deciphering what little knowledge he held on the Hyūga Clan - he had never found clan politics particularly important rather choosing to look at the individual - the name Hyūga Hinata rang as familiar. "The Hyūga heiress?"

Turning the necessary emotions off in order to remain impassive Hinata responded coolly, "No, Kazekage-sama. I am no longer affiliated with the Hyūga, I represent the Leaf as an entirety." Seeing a slight crinkle of confusion in the Kage's forehead Hinata explained a bit more. "But, you are correct I _used_ to be the heiress."

Not wanting to push an assumably sensitive topic he gave a curt nod before changing subjects. "Perhaps we can pursue a mixture of your two ideas. There is only one safe location that I know of around the fresh body of water that could handle excessive mass, everywhere else would sink under the pressure."

Hinata nodded her head while taking in all of the newly divulged information. The maps she had studied were old and outdated, but were all that she could find in the Hokage's Library. She made a mental note to ask for a new one if the she accomplished her mission.

Gaara stood from his seat sensing two familiar chakra signatures approaching. "Will you be able to handle both displacing and raising that amount of water?"

Hinata thought logically on his question. After a moment of silence she pulled a folded piece of paper from a pouch in her pocket; the map of the Sand Village that she had been using. Seeing the Kazekage's nod of consent she walked forwards while unfolding the crinkled parchment. When he stepped around to join her she asked where he would like the body moved.

Lifting a large hand Gaara pointed to an area of land that was much closer to the original location than Hinata expected it to be. One strong leap - for her anyway - could close the distance, perhaps she could even aim the water itself if she could get it high enough. Hinata looked over to her right to lock eyes with the young man beside her. "It should be alright."

Gaara tried to read the girl beside him, trying to see if there were any falsities in her words. He was afraid that pride would cause her to take on more than she could handle. This _Hinata _was a member of ANBU which labeled her as strong, but she was not yet the rank of ANBU captain. More importantly - and most astoundingly - her chakra signature was relatively weak for an ANBU. He would just have to keep an eye on her and stay throughout the entire period she worked. It would not do well for the new relations between the two villages for her to go back to her village injured. "Very well."

As if on cue, right then when the final touches had been made, the two chakra signatures that had been approaching bounded in with no sense of formality whatsoever.

Hinata recognized them as the Kazekage's siblings: Kankuro and Temari.

The siblings paused in their steps when they noticed that their brother was not alone in his office as he usually was. They had been too busy bickering with one another to notice the additional chakra. What surprised them further was Gaara's and this unknown kunoichi's close proximity. Most of the people who knew of Gaara's past stayed away from him all together and when they were forced to interact they kept as much of a distance as they could.

The older brother and sister took in the young woman, sizing her up in an overprotective nature - more so on Temari's side. With Hyūga eyes their guard went up, but after looking deeper they noticed a softness in their depths. She had her deceitfully black hair that reflected navy in the light pulled into a high ponytail that fell to just above her shoulders. Front bangs framed her still childish face leading them both to believe she was only a bit younger than their youngest brother. Lastly, they noticed the ANBU mask tied to her belt loop.

"So, you're what they sent from the Leaf to help us?" Temari asked, her tone disbelieving. She shifted her position to stand akimbo.

Kankuro flashed a smile making some of his purple face paint crackle. "Now, now, Tem. Let's not be rude to our guest." He adjusted the scrolls on his back before making his way forward, ignoring Gaara's and Temari's cold eyes, to stop in front of Hinata. "Kankuro, and you are?"

Remaining impassive Hinata gave a curt nod of her head. "Hinata. Please to meet you Kankuro-san. Temari-san."

Temari narrowed her eyes, "I see you did your homework."

Hinata chose not to say anything. She wanted to ensure that their plan was finalized and to know when the Kazekage wished to commence said plan. Hinata turned her attention back to the red head beside her.

Catching her eye Gaara shifted to face towards Hinata once more. "Tomorrow, just before sunrise, is when we shall meet. Be prepared to start as soon as the sun is visible."

"Wait," Temari interrupted, "what are you guys talking about?"

"I'll talk to you both about it once you show Hinata-san to her room. Provide her one of the rooms in the west wing." Gaara moved back to his desk and started emerging himself in the loads of paperwork.

"I can do that," Kankuro offered excitedly, his grin never fading.

Knowing that her work day was done Hinata let her emotions reign free once again. With a bright smile stretching across her face she thanked everyone in the office. "Thank-you very much, Kazekage-sama." She gave a low bow causing Gaara to raise his eyes from his paperwork for a split second. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Temari-san. And Kankuro-san, thank-you for your offer." She waited for him to lead her out. When she left she closed the door softly leaving Gaara and Temari to stare after her.

"She's different," Temari stated bluntly.

"Hn," was all Gaara said to that. He was finishing the final touches on the document he was working on before Hinata had arrived so he could then give his full attention to Temari.

Knowing her brother was still listening Temari continued, "Her personality shifted fast. Are you sure we can trust her?" When Gaara didn't respond she took that as a yes. Besides if he didn't trust her he wouldn't have placed her in the west wing; it was only a hallway away from their own rooms. _Well that could also mean he doesn't trust her. I still can never tell with Gaara._ Temari sighed, "Fine, I'll just hope that whatever your plan is that the little girl didn't bite off more than she can chew."

%%

_The next morning_

Hinata's body was well rested, her mind not so much. Kakashi had taken his time to talk to her before she left on her first solo mission. She hadn't really talked to him since she first joined ANBU.

That night flashed in her memories as she recalled all of the pain he had experienced in his life. _Much more than even I have. Sasu as well. Yet, still, Kakashi is so kind. So warm hearted. I hope I'll work with him again. That month of training I did with Team Kakashi was invaluable. I know he could teach me a lot._

The talk they had before she left was sort of an awkward one for her and she got the feeling it was awkward for him as well. Maybe it was because it seemed sort of random. Maybe it was because, though he was still her superior, she was higher in rank than his other students. Or maybe it was even because the person they were talking to seemed to know them better than anyone else. _That_ was always a terrifying feeling for ninja. Usually, someone knowing so much about you never turned out well. Ending by either a betrayal of trust or a broken heart when the other heart stops beating.

The talk before was just his warning to stay safe. And that the only way this could be done was by always staying alert. You can rest after your mission - once your safe within our village walls - not a second before then. You never know when your enemies will announce themselves. He didn't say it quite so gracefully. There were more pauses while he turned the page of his perverted novel. More head scratches when words that sounded a bit too emotional and protective were said. And more blushes from Hinata from just the raw awkwardness of it all.

Because of his warnings Hinata didn't stop for a rest the entire travel to the Sand. It didn't affect her too much, for she was used to pushing her body past its limits daily, but she knew she needed rest last night if she wanted to be successful today. So last night she separated body and mind, as if in a meditative state, giving her body the rest it needed while her mind stayed on full alert.

Hinata exited her room in the same clothes she wore the days before. She saw only a few lights every couple metres to help non-shinobi make their way through the halls. The halls were plain, the rare painting adorned the walls made of sand. The paintings were simplistic and beautiful in their own way.

After meeting up with the Kazekage and his two siblings outside of his office they all made their way to the freshwater source. Hinata had to agree that this trek was much too difficult for normal civilians to make, especially the young or the elderly.

The sky was still dark when they arrived. The moon still peering down at them in humour. The wind mixed with sand nipped at Hinata's skin. She knew this weather was better than how it would be in a couple hours. That was how long it should take to complete this mission if all went to plan.

With an ease that made Hinata slightly envious, though more awestruck, she watched with a controlled expression as Gaara ordered the sand to do his bidding with no more than a lift of his arms. It flowed like the water she would be moving momentarily, brushing through the air with speed and grace before falling neatly into a stack exactly where the red haired man ordered it to be. Within minutes a beautiful mound of sand stood tall, as if meant to be there. No one would dare to question it.

Gaara caught Hinata's eyes from across the body of water silently asking if what he created was suitable.

Hinata looked back at the structure. She had to tilt her head back to see the top. Hinata gathered the chakra into the muscles of her legs and feet before bending her knees. Like a rocket she took off to the sky jumping high enough to see the top. It was perfect. Gaara had moulded it so that it was rounded, not deep, but wide so that all the water could fit.

Hinata landed and without a seconds break she turned to Gaara and gave a thankful nod.

The sun began to peak over the horizon. The flat land providing no reprieve to the start of her task. She walked silently to the centre of the water, the small waves barely fazing her.

Hinata tested her chakra control. Concentrating it in the tips of her fingers she dazedly summoned the water up to her. It was just a few droplets at first so that she could gain her barring; this was a new jutsu that she had thought it up when she was first given the mission. It was a spin off of what she had done before, an old technique taken to its extreme. Hinata ignored the stares of the the three highly skilled shinobi watching her - used to it from all of the elite teachers she has had - and closed her mind off to everything but this jutsu.

Hinata delved into her storage of chakra that she kept hidden, feeling a familiar strength take over her body as her life-energy ran through her body freely (1). She exhaled. Then with a few quick hand-signs the water below her shot her upwards, her hands leading a cylindrical shape of water that had formed beside her. It followed her hand movements as she flung it forwards, using her extremely high height to let the water fall naturally to the mountain of sand many metres away.

The water sloshed in its new home just as the water under Hinata's feet began falling back down.

Gaara watched with narrowed eyes as Hinata continuously repeated her actions over and over with no signs of slowing. _So she was hiding her chakra. I assumed she was too new in her role to know of such tricks, but it appears I have misjudged. She must have a good teacher._ Gaara looked to his right to see the look of begrudging respect in Temari's eyes and the peaked interest in Kankuro's.

Two hours had passed by with a school like slowness. Slowly but surely the water level lowered to how it was now.

Hinata was exhausted, this new jutsu taking up much more chakra and energy than she normally used in such a short timespan. Making it worse the sun had come up with a burning passion not to be rivalled. The heat was blaring down on her with no sign of calming. _Just once more_.

Their was not enough water to be used to propel her upwards so she had to rely on her own dwindling strength. Pushing the rest of her energy into this final leap Hinata dragged the remaining mass of water with her.

But, it was not enough. Hinata barely made it inline with the top of the dune, not even close to the height she needed to achieve. She felt her self going back down, her tiredness beginning to kick in. However, a split second later something else from below came to her aid. Without the extra strain Hinata enjoyed the ride upwards with the slightly refreshing wind on her sweaty skin.

At the perfect position - the exact place she had stopped every other time before - the movement stopped and Hinata threw the remaining water to the completely filled and newly relocated body of freshwater.

Sighing in relief Hinata collapsed down onto one shaky knee as, what she now realized as a flat floating surface of sand, lowered her slowly back to the ground. Her breaths were shallow as she focused on simple inhales and exhales. Hinata managed to calm herself enough so that when she stopped directly in front of the Kazekage himself she was more composed. Her face back in perfect neutrality as she looked up at him.

"Thank-you for your assistance, Kazekage-sama" Hinata said with a bow of her head. She was still rested on one knee, unsure if she possessed the strength to stand yet.

Gaara remained silent for an eerily long minute before responding. "It is _I_ who should be thanking _you_, Hinata-san, for your much needed assistance. I am in your favour."

"That is very kind of you, Kazekage-sama. However, I would expect no such thing you are an ally therefore it was my duty to help you and your village." Hinata's eyes never wavered from Gaara's; clouds of white meeting skies of blue.

It was Gaara who looked away first, towards the direction of his village. It was barely a speck from this distance. "Then I offer you my assistance as an ally."

_End Flashback _

%%%%%

No she was never afraid of him or the monster he harbours to this day. If anything those many years ago she was afraid of_ him _rejecting _her_. Being a bother to him. Not being enough to help someone she saw as an ally.

She did very well at hiding these insecurities. It was only his impeccable memory of that single stutter that allowed him to add another piece to the puzzle that was Hinata. The stutter only came up when she was asking something of him. This happened repeatedly over the years even as she grew into one of the fiercest shinobi whom he had ever met.

She was so much more than he expected her to be. He had underestimated her. She got promoted to ANBU Captain because of the aforementioned mission; a great feat for her age. Unfortunately, he knew even if she wore that title when she had first arrived he still would not have trusted her or her skill.

And now she was gone. Forced into a group of rouges by blackmail. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "We will speak again tomorrow. For now you may leave."

Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice. He stood giving a final nod to the Kazekage before turning to leave the office. As he turned around to close the doors he noticed the room was empty with only a swirl of sand remaining.

%%%%%

Kakashi sighed as he took another swig of the sake in front of him. The shady atmosphere of the club he was in mirroring his inner turmoil. The club wasn't _bad_ in any sort of the word, it was just a hangout for fellow shinobi. Loud music to drown out all thoughts. Dark lights to hide the distressed faces. Every person in this place had a story of their own. Painful memories as a cost for living.

"Ahh, so this is where you go when Hinata-chan isn't around," a voice spoke out.

Kakashi ignored the taunting voice, not really feeling like having a conversation, let alone with him. Instead he refilled his cup with the nearly empty sake bottle.

Genma took a seat beside the brooding Copy Ninja giving him a once over with his eyes. He leaned over the bar and gave a small wave to the female waitress. With his devilish smirk and suggestive voice he ordered a drink from the giggling brunette. However, as soon as she left his attention turned to the reason of his visit. "I heard what happened with Hinata."

Kakashi responded with a forced nod and another gulp of the numbing alcohol.

"Urghh," Genma sighed as he dragged his hand down his face in frustration. "So, you just gonna drink until she comes back?" When he saw Kakashi's shoulders tense he knew he hit a sore spot. "Really? You have such little faith in her that you don't think she'll come back?!"

Glaring out of the corner of his eyes at the irritating man intruding on his night of drinking Kakashi finally responded, "Genma just leave it."

Genma's jaw clamped down on his senbon trying to calm his irritation. His drink finally arrived and in his pent-up state he didn't even notice the blushing waitress who delivered it to him. "Whatever. You sure as hell aren't drinking alone though."

The words between them ceased for the time being. Kakashi knew that Genma was just going to try to get him drunk enough to vent. In all seriousness he knew that Genma would probably succeed in that personal mission.

He looked over at his old friend before finally taking in the scenery that he had ignored for the past hour. His mind faded back as he recalled the first time he brought Hinata here to celebrate. It was not the best decision he had ever made, it was just an attempt to bring her out of her shell. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't his idea. It was the same idiot friend that sat beside him now.

%%%%%

_Flashback - after Sasuke left the village, but before Hinata faked her accident _

Kakashi eyed the young girl beside him who stood impassively as she took in her surroundings.

Her walls built back up again after Sasuke left the village - even though he had a feeling she had the opportunity to say goodbye, he could still tell it hurt her to lose a close friend. That was what this outing was for, a congratulatory get together slash 'wall breaking' exercise.

Noticing one of the faces they were meeting Kakashi made his way over with Hinata on his flank.

Genma saw the odd pairing walking up to him so he motioned to the seat across from him.

Kakashi gave Hinata the seat as he stood over her with his own eyes now sizing up the others in the club.

"So, Hina-chan… How's training with the old man been going?" Genma queried with his usual flirtatious flavour.

Hinata looked to Kakashi before turning her attention back to the Special Jounin. "Um, long and hard, I guess. But worth it. I always feel accomplished after. I've learned a lot from him."

Genma swivelled his senbon to the side of his mouth before allowing for a mischievous grin to flash onto his face, "Long and hard you say… I didn't know old white hair had it in him. Or should I say in you…" He ignored Kakashi's multipurpose glare. "Is it too long for you though? I would hate for you to get hurt."

Hinata's brow scrunched in confusion at the queer and slightly insulting question. "No, it's…"

Her words were cut off by Kakashi placing a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as to not embarrass her, "He's trying to insinuate sex, Hinata." That was as about P.G. he could make it.

Even with the P.G. explanation Hinata's calm face lit up in a bright red as her lips formed an 'O' in understanding.

Genma chuckled at the cute expression, "You ruin all the fun, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head, "She's still a child." His tone sharp and reprimanding.

Shifting in his seat Genma took a slightly more mature tone as he reminded, "There's no such thing at this level. She's my equal. We could all die tomorrow for all we know." The mood turned eerie until he lightened it by slightly changing the subject, "Congrats by the way on being promoted to Special Jounin."

Hinata looked down in her lap and gave a small nod of thanks, still embarrassed from his previous words.

"Oh ya and I forgot to mention Hokage-sama asked me to give you a few training sessions in how to use this senbon of mine. That means you don't have to work with Father Time anymore… you're welcome." Genma added jokingly.

Hinata looked up to Kakashi with slightly sad eyes that he had learned to distinguish from the normal blank ones. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll get a chance to work with each other from time to time once you're promoted to Jounin fully." He gave one of his one eyed smiles making Hinata smile in return.

Uncomfortable with the unemotional display of emotion Genma did what he does best, "Ya, and if you're really good I'll show you some other things I can do with my tongue that doesn't involve a senbon." His tone was low and suggestive.

Hinata was confused once again and looked to Kakashi for an explanation. This time however Kakashi refused to make eye contact with her, instead looking out at the other patrons with a minuscule pinkish tint to his cheeks that was luckily hidden behind his mask. "Sorry, Hinata. You'll have to read the Icha Icha books if you want to understand what he meant with that line…"

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Kakashi had to shake his head at his long time friend. _And people think _I'M_ the pervert… Father Time. He's older than me! _ A small smile graced his face for the first time since he found out Hinata had left.

_I know she has a plan I just don't see what it is. If it was something as obvious as taking down the Akatsuki she would have included me and if she couldn't she would have hinted about it. It has to be something more important to her then. Something she feels she has to do on her own._

He took yet another sip of sake as he tried to get his brain to work - because of course alcohol helps one's focus.

_She has to be protecting someone. At the very least helping someone. That's why it made sense when Hanabi was involved, but now that Hanabi's safe that theory has many blanks. Hinata was with Uchiha Itachi when we found her and some other crazy guy. Strong crazy guy, he managed to distract Sasuke's whole team by himself. Something's definitely off about him. _Kakashi narrowed his blurring eyes and flushed a wave of chakra through his system to kill a bit of the buzz. _I have a feeling that he's more influential in how this all turns out in the end than he would want anyone to think, but I don't think he was influential in Hinata's decision to stay with the Akatsuki. So that leaves the Uchiha. _

%%%%%

Gaara basked in the light's of the sunset as he stood atop of the sand dune of his own creation. The trickling of water through the steal pipes calmed his emotions enough for him to actually take in the magnificent sunset with its natural colours painting the sky in an unimaginable light.

_'Yes, Kazekage-sama.'_

_'Thank-you very much, Kazekage-sama.'_

_'You are an ally therefore it was my duty to help you and your village'_

A memory of years later replayed in his mind:

_"How come you did not fear me those years ago, Hinata?"_

He could still remember that most innocent smile that shone on her face…

_"I know what it is like to want to be seen in a way that is different to than how you once were. People have the right to change, Gaara-sama, that fact will never falter in my mind. So simply, I had faith that you wouldn't hurt me because I had faith in the change you said you had made."_

"Kazekage-sama!" a booming voice brought Gaara out of his reverie. "You have gotten an urgent message from the Leaf Village." The ninja dropped down before his leader, the scroll in his hands reached out in front of him.

Gaara took the scroll and unlocked it with a plethora of hand-signs in a confidential order. His hands clenched as he read the words scripted on the parchment. The tension in the air rose causing the lower level shinobi to shuffle backwards a bit. Gaara noticed this and automatically calmed himself. "Thank-you. Leave now."

As the young man departed Gaara read the words over one more time in hopes that his eyes were somehow fooling him.

UNDISCLOSED INFORMATION 

KAZEKAGE,

AFTER RECENT ATTEMPTS FOR THE RETRIEVAL OF THE SHINOBI CLASSIFIED AS THE RABBIT - GIVEN NAME HINATA - IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT IN ORDER TO ENSURE SAFETY OF THE INNOCENT SHE WILL BE ADDED TO THE BINGO BOOKS OF EVERY GREAT VILLAGE. THE RABBIT HAS NOT RETURNED BY CHOICE OF HER OWN WILL AS THE THREAT AGAINST HER FAMILY HAS BEEN ERASED.

HOWEVER,

THE LEAF WILL BE PLACING HER UNDER THE ALIAS OF THE RED MOON. WE ASK FOR YOUR COOPERATION AND ASSISTANCE IN CONFIRMING THIS NAME WHEN ASKED BY THE OTHER VILLAGES. THERE ARE CLASSIFIED REASONS FOR THIS REQUEST.

YOUR RESPONSE SHOULD INDICATE WHETHER OR NOT YOU AGREE TO THIS PLEA ON THE BEHALF OF OUR ALLIANCE.

HOKAGE.

Gaara quickly burned the scroll after it was firmly engrained in his memory. His cloud of sand formed beneath his feet and he took off hastily towards the Kazekage Tower.

%%%%%

**Author's Notes**

1 - Hinata's identity isn't hidden at this point because it is before the indecent with Itachi and Kisame. I just thought it would be normal to hid one's true strength. Later on is when Hinata learns how to cover herself fully and even trick the Byakugan with her chakra signature.

All done. LOL that was such a long chapter but it has been a month since I posted so I thought it was fair :P

I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought in a review :D

Next chapter we will have that ItaHina moment I promised - the flashback ended up being much longer than I thought it would be… much much longer :P It will also look at how everyone in the Leaf is handling the news!

Thank you for reading!

Please continue to review, favourite and follow it's inspirational and pushes me to write faster :D :D


	18. Decision

Hey, sorry I took so long with this chapter. I got stuck at the beginning, but finally got into a flow at the end. Since it's after that long break I thought I would respond to all of your reviews from the last chapter. It was nice to know you guys were all still interested in the story even after the break :D :D

(in order of appearance on the review tab section thingy)

**xHinaLovex** \- Hi, thanks for your review :) I feel the same way. The Kakashi and Hinata moments are always fun to write and come up with :P Hopefully you'll like the ItaHina moment in this chapter just us much as the KakaHina in the last :D

**Kirigaya Miyuki** \- Hey :D Thanks so much for your review. That means a lot to know that you enjoy these updates. I wish I could have updated sooner but I was stuck and didn't want to put out anything that didn't fit right. As for Gaara, right now I think he sees her more as a really close friend, but if they had more time together then it would probably develop. I don't see that happening in this plot though. Also, I'll show a few more reaction to the news of Hinata in the next chapter!

**tayee** \- Thank you for taking the time to review :) Let me know what you think of the ItaHina moment in this chapter - if I did them justice :P

**Guest** \- Hi :D Thank you for your review. Sorry, I took so long to update, blah, writers block. Let me know if the ItaHina moment meets your expectations :D

**chise** \- Hiii, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the flashbacks I was a little worried because it was sort of sidetrack from where the story left Hinata, but I thought it was still important to put there. Thanks for your support :D

**Guest** \- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW :P I hope you like this chapter and the many more after it. I don't see it ending for awhile.

**Mona133** \- Hi :D thank you for your review and being the first! Sorry if I scared you there. I know it's annoying to get emotionally involved in a story and then for it to just stop and never get an ending. It drives my curious mind crazy :P I'm really glad you liked the flashbacks! I'll admit I giggled while writing the one with Genma, Kashi, and Hina. I like it when they interact together :) Let me know if you like the ItaHina moment :D

**Guest** \- Heyy :) Thanks so much for your review. It makes me happy to know that you were happy with getting an update :P Gaara is not a very emotional in the actual story so it was hard to write it for him, so I'm glad you thought it was sweet! It makes it worth it :)

**cathyscloud9** \- Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy the update :D Sorry it took so long, hopefully it was worth the wait :P

**alee26606** \- Hi :) Thank you for taking the time to leave a review, it's really motivating! It means a lot that you and your friend have enjoyed the story so far! I hope you like the rest! Thanks for the compliment, I'm trying to take it slow in the romance department to make it more realistic. Tell your friend I say thanks as well :D

**Guest** \- Hey :) Thanks for your review! The ItaHina moment has finally come :P Let me know what you think!

**Guest** \- Hii, thank you for your review and question :) Yes! Hinata will be returning to Konohagakure soon. It will be a few chapters, but once we get there hold onto your seat cause things are really gonna take off :P I have a lot planned for that! I'm glad you've enjoyed The Mask so far :D

**Atykka** \- Hello old friend :P I'm glad you read all of the chapters so far and like them, that means so much to hear :D It was you that gave me the push to develop Kashi's and Hina's relationship a step further and it turned out really well so I owe you a big thank you! There will definitely be more moments with Hina and the other Akatsuki! I'm not a fan of Sakura either. I feel if she was real she wouldn't be the type of friend you want to hang around. Thanks again :D

**narujordanna** \- Hi :D Thank you for your review! It means a lot that you liked Chapter 17 :)

**Hinata-Hime-Starz** \- Thanks for your review :) I'm just writing the interactions based on how I think the characters would react given the circumstances. Right now it's open ended. I will be doing a poll just to see everyones opinions, but that won't define anything - it may sway me though :P Sorry, if it's a bit confusing, but it will probably get a bit more confusing once Hinata gets back to the Leaf. Emotions will run high! :P

**Chapter 18**

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she plopped down at her desk in the early morning. Her head was throbbing as punishment for her night before with Jiraiya. _I shouldn't have let the dumb ass talk me into having that other round._

"Argghhh!" Tsunade groaned as she slammed her head down on her desk with a thump. She didn't lift her head up as she heard that irritating door squeak open _much_ too loudly or as the pattering of footsteps approached her.

"Come on," Shizune ordered tiredly as she placed a concoction of special herbs by the blond's head. "You have a lot of work to do today with Shikamaru still away on his mission. He hasn't yet sent word on his return. There's a lot of paperwork and mission statements you have to go through from ANBU."

Shizune gave her mentor a minute to choke back the vile medicine as she removed the makeshift curtains from the windows. The morning light raced in ignorantly and seemed to shine a spotlight on the mountain of paperwork.

Tsunade made a face at the aftertaste of the green hangover "cure" while contemplating easing it down with a shot of saké. Though she ended up deciding that may be counterintuitive. She massaged her temples before finally bringing her eyes to Shizune for her to continue.

Seeing that her mentor was now more focused Shizune picked up the squealing pig known as Tonton that was standing by her feet before giving her a rundown of everything that she would need to accomplish that day.

After listening to the long list Tsunade decided, "Get me Sasuke and Kakashi first." She wanted their perspective on what happened when they met up with Hinata, before she set anything in motion. Jiraiya told her that Hinata didn't want them involved; that was why she went through so much trouble to speak to him alone. She needed to ensure that they both wouldn't try going after her again. She also wanted their opinions on what steps to take next.

The minutes ticked by with Tsunade staring blankly out the window with her concerned thoughts running unrestrained through her mind. Even as she heard her door click and two sets of feet shuffle past it she didn't move from her position.

Sasuke and Kakashi waited in silence. Both had made their way to opposite sides of the office to lean against the sturdy wall. Sitting felt wrong to them right now; they needed to keep their bodies moving in order to keep their thoughts stagnant.

Tsunade finally swivelled in her chair to face the shinobi. As she took in their appearances she contemplated that maybe she should have given them another day off to compose themselves. Unfortunately, she realized that kind of time was not something she could afford to give at the moment. Still, the bluish circles under their eyes made her deeply consider it. "What happened?" was her blunt way to begin the conversation.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke; one look and he knew that he wasn't going to be contributing much to the meeting. Part of him wished he could react the same way, but he knew he couldn't. "Itachi trapped us in a powerful genjutsu that drained most of our energy. When we finally broke it we didn't possess enough strength to continue fighting. Sasuke ended up making the decision to leave without Hinata. I agreed at the time - as well as currently - that it was the best course of action given the circumstances." The explanation was short and to the point so he wouldn't have to dwell too long on the memory.

Tsunade leaned forwards on her desk, her serious eyes trained on Kakashi. "What did he show you in the genjutsu?" Jiraiya didn't know when she had asked him and her curiosity was increasing. This was Uchiha Itachi; the prodigy of the legendary Uchiha Clan. No one could blame her for being intrigued, even those that saw Itachi as the sadistic villain he made himself out to be.

Kakashi's eyes went rock hard, "What he showed us was moot to the actual events occurring. It was just a distraction." His tone warned that it would take much persuasion for him to share anymore information on that particular area.

Tsunade switched her eyes to Sasuke only to receive an emotionless glare. She sighed and decided for now it would be best to move on. "Sasuke, you will still be Kakashi's partner for the time being. You had been training for this anyways so that seems to make the most sense to me." When she didn't get any reaction she added, "However, another option would be for a reunion of the old Team Kakashi. This team would then take up the missions the Wolf and the Rabbit usually complete."

"No," Kakashi deadpanned. "They wouldn't be able to handle it."

Though he didn't voice it, Sasuke agreed with Kakashi.

Naruto had a big heart and a kind soul. He always saw the best in everyone and was always willing to give that second chance that he was never given. It would destroy Naruto to have to accomplish some of the missions that this ANBU pair did. There were no long talks. There were no backstories. There were only missions that they were sent to complete. No questions asked (though Kakashi's and Hinata's opinions were always heeded when they expressed concerns simply due to their rank and experience).

Sakura on the other hand was too emotional for these types of missions. With such a large group more mistakes would occur and injuries gained. Sakura's blind concern for her teammates could ultimately cause her to put the entire mission at risk. These missions required a deep trust in every team member's abilities; when one fell you could not react brashly, only trust they will rise again. And, ultimately, what made certain shinobi invaluable was that, all in all, they were disposable; lives sacrificed for the success of a vital task.

Tsunade had to agree with Kakashi's refusal and quickly composed the documents that would reinstate Sasuke as an official shinobi of the Leaf, and further, as a member of the ANBU Black Ops.

Just as Tsunade was signing her name for authorization a frantic rapping emitted from the office door.

"Whoever that is better have a God damn good reason for interrupting!" the feisty blond yelled ferociously.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama" a voice squeaked. "We have received an urgent message from the Raikage himself!"

Tsunade's eyes lifted up from her desk, _this cannot be good_. "Come in then already!" she snapped.

A quivering man from the Messenger Squad entered with a yellow scroll that indeed carried the Raikage's insignia.

"Hurry up!" Tsunade order irately.

The man jumped in his spot before quickly running up to hand over the scroll. He stepped off to the side to await further orders.

Tsunade flashed the hand-signs to unlock the scroll before hurriedly reading it over. The tension in the air grew while her shoulders stiffened making Sasuke and Kakashi grow evermore concerned.

"You!" Tsunade looked to the man from the messenger squad who was trying - and failing - to stand impassively like the other two men in the room. "Wait outside and don't move until I tell you to!"

The man quickly followed his order leaving the tension-filled room with relief.

Kakashi and Sasuke remained silent. Both of their eyes were focused directly on the Hokage.

After seeing the door shut Tsunade flopped the scroll on her desk so that it was facing the two shinobi. There were two pieces: an official letter and a hand-drawn image.

The image was of a young woman with midnight blue hair that was pulled into a tight high-ponytail. Straight cut bangs lied just above her cold Byakugan eyes. Her skin was pale in contrast to her pink-tinted lips.

It was not a perfect representation, but everyone in the room knew who that woman was.

The letter explained more of this woman whom they - the Cloud Village - did not know the identity of. It described a woman who wielded the Byakugan and of her 'brutal' murder of three of their Jounin shinobi who were guarding the village gates. The details of the murders did not sound brutal, however; all hits were effective and resulted in death with little pain.

A fact that caught their attention was the 'C' like shape that was drawn in blood on one of the males foreheads.

It also told of how this woman was with a man that wore a bright orange mask that covered all but his right eye. And, how they both donned the infamous Akatsuki robes.

It went on to demand the name of the woman, who was obviously a Hyūga, as well as an explanation for why they hadn't been made aware of this new rogue. An accusation was even made of the Leafs' association with the Akatsuki.

Kakashi pushed himself off of the wall to get a better look at what the scroll contained. Sasuke stayed glued to his original position, refusing to show any interest in this matter.

After reading over the letter multiple times he spoke to Tsunade, "The men killed were the same men that killed her teammates." His visible eye was still staring at the picture.

Tsunade bent her arms upwards atop her desk and rested her chin on her intertwined hands. "Revenge?" She raised an eyebrow in shock and question.

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "No. When that mission first happened Lord Third asked Hinata her opinion on how she wanted to precede as a representative on Team Kurenai - because Kurenai was incapacitated at the time. She personally decided to not pressure the Cloud for the lives of the men who attacked. She knew of the forming peace treaty and did not want to jeopardize that."

"Why was I not aware of this?"

"Same reason," Kakashi explained. "It removes biases of the past allowing for peace in the future."

Tsunade closed her eyes in reverie, _and yet the peace treaties still have not gone through._ Tsunade cleared her throat to make the Copy Nin lock eyes with her. They begged the silent question, _Then why is Hinata going after these men now?_

Kakashi was Hinata's comrade, partner, and most importantly, friend. He had seen her work over many years and knew how her thought processes ran. He knew her as well as she knew him. The explanation created in his mind was most likely Hinata's own reasoning, but he didn't know if it should be voiced. It would bring up a question that only the Hokage herself could answer. "I don't know," Kakashi settled on with a light tone that contrasted his emotions.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Kakashi continued as if not noticing her growing annoyance. "The 'C' shape that was mentioned was probably supposed to be a moon."

"The Red Moon," Tsunade stated with widened eyes as the symbol finally clicked.

"She's giving you an out," Kakashi said impassively. "Make her out to be some unknown rogue from inside the village that happened to slip past. It's better than a high ranking shinobi switching sides. The stories and rumours of the Red Moon that are already in circulation will make the lie more believable. As for the Byakugan, that just adds to the story. She was outcasted by the Hyūga for her wayward ways, forced to live on the outskirts of the village making it easier for her to come and go undetected. It's a hit to our security, but it is better than the truth." _And holds enough of the truth to actually be believed._

Tsunade leaned back into her chair. The light from the outside seemed especially brutal as she mulled over Kakashi's words. The sun's rays scorching the surface of her skin didn't distract her however, she was much too engrossed in her thoughts. _If any were to know what Hinata was thinking it's Hatake._ "Okay." Tsunade switched her attention to the other man in the room. "Uchiha, I want you to take these documents to the ANBU Headquarters and pick up the basic uniform." She thrusted the papers towards Sasuke as he moved his way towards her. As he was about to turn she added one more thing, "You're an official Leaf shinobi now, so you can have this back."

The Sword of Kusanagi was handed back to him. It was not the one that he had stollen off of Orochimaru, but the one that he had trained with during the years he spent with the truly psychotic sanin. It felt right as it passed through his hands to become attached to his waist.

When he had been training with Hinata he had refrained from using the more obvious jutsu he had learned from Orochimaru. He didn't know why, it just felt right at the time to abstain. Now, he held no such reservations.

"Sasuke, send that messenger in when you leave," Tsunade yelled. _I have to send word to the Kazekage. Maybe if I call on our alliance, and because it's Hinata that's involved, he'll vouch for us. _

%%%%%

After hours of being left alone inside the hidden dimension Hinata was finally back in the Akatsuki base. Tobi - or Madara - did not show himself as she swirled through space-time to arrive where she currently stood. The main doors were just behind her, the outside close enough for her to run away and never come back. With her skills and alliances she would be able to stay hidden for quite awhile, perhaps even indefinitely.

With her emotions locked away all options ran through her head. That one did not even get more than a second of attention. It was not logical to avoid the problems life had given her. They always found a way to catch up, even if it was just in spite.

The problem that was at the forefront of her mind as she made her way through the halls, her chakra still hidden, was of the man that had announced himself as the Uchiha Madara. If he was in fact the legendary Uchiha there was nothing _physically_ that she could do, for he was a force out of even her league - if he had the same strength as in his youth. It was a perspective that she did not rule out, but did not seem the most probable in her mind.

Hinata had concluded for certain that the exposed eye she had seen was the Sharingan. The idea that he was an Uchiha, perhaps even closely related to Madara, was strong in her mind also. It had been assumed that Madara did not have any children, perhaps that was an incorrect assumption.

Hinata stopped abruptly in her tracks as her mind overwhelmingly picked up its pace, though it did not show on her face._ An Uchiha. Only a single sharingan as his right eye. And that jutsu… _Taking a small breath Hinata started her walk once again. Something vital had just clicked in her mind.

A jutsu that she knew was eerily similar in application and effect. It was an incredible jutsu that Kakashi had developed: Kamui. It used too much chakra for Kakashi to use it regularly, but she had seen and trained with this jutsu more than most. It caused a swirl in space anywhere in the distance causing whatever that was in its path to be sucked up into the void. After studying it relentlessly they realized it merely transferred whatever it captured to another location.

Kakashi's jutsu could only be used in a distance; this man's only used on what was connected to himself.

Kakashi's jutsu stemmed for his left eye; this man's from his right.

Both were sharingan.

They were a pair.

This left two viable options to be decided between. This mysterious man had either taken Uchiha Obito's - Kakashi's old teammate - remaining sharingan that was supposedly crushed or this man was actually Uchiha Obito. After all, his body was never found.

The first seemed farfetched. For a random shinobi to master such a complex jutsu from a Kekkei Genkai that was not his own seemed impossible. This man would have to have incredible chakra reserves. And from what Hinata has seen so far, this was not the case. So, Hinata's logical mind was leaning towards the second option; also due to its ability to explain the strong connection to the Uchiha Clan. For one to fool countless enemies and allies that they were someone who they were not they would have to have much knowledge on the man they were playing as.

If Obito's body _had_ been found then both ideas would be farfetched, but it wasn't.

The hallway adjacent to all of the conjoined bedrooms was remarkably quiet. No sounds could be heard in any direction. The normal pitter-patter from feet moving along was nonexistent as Hinata moved efficiently through.

As she made it to her door a single plan was devised in her mind. If this man was not in fact Uchiha Madara, but Uchiha Obito, she could use her gained knowledge from Kakashi to eliminate him. He was too much of a threat to be allowed to live, that was something she was _certain_ of.

The moment Hinata cracked her door open she was able to sense a familiar chakra inside her room. Her mind was still alert, but she let her guard down minimally as her brain classified this man as Uchiha Itachi, an ally. She trusts this man completely on the knowledge alone that he had sacrificed more for the things that are precious to him - which are precious to her as well - than she ever will. There was the possibility that his time as a rogue had change him, but the look in his eyes when he talks about or confronts his brother - regardless of how deep you have to look - is love in the purest form.

The door swung closed behind Hinata, leaving her alone with a leaning Itachi. She strode past him to her bed, not sparing him a single glance. She disrobed her Akatsuki cloak before allowing for the soft fabric to fall carelessly onto the edge of the single sized bed. Without a word she then made her way to the tight bathroom to scrub off the grime from the day.

Many minutes passed before she exited the steam filled bathroom. Her freshly washed hair cascaded over her right shoulder with tousled ends. Her normally front bangs were brushed back by her fingers allowing for her blank doe-like eyes to appear even larger. Her cheeks were dusted pink along with the tip of her nose from the heavenly heat that soothed her taut muscles. She wore Itachi's lose fitting black shirt and pants.

Hinata's etherial beauty was downtrodden, however, from her expressionless face and depthless eyes. These very eyes finally connected with Itachi's controlled ones. With nothing of vital importance to discuss Hinata settled with curt nod before making her way past him.

As she passed Itachi he pushed himself off of the wall bringing himself closer to this closed off version of Hinata. A persona, he believed, that did not suit her well.

Seeing Itachi move, Hinata turned towards him. There wasn't much space in the narrow hall that was at the forefront of her room - it connected the doorway to the more open living space - causing their bodies to be separated by only a few mere inches.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata acknowledged impassively, her eyes starring through him.

Itachi remained still and silent. As time passed the heat in the small quarters seemed to grow.

Hinata opened her mouth to question his odd behaviour when she saw from her peripherals said man's hand move upwards; seemingly in slow motion when it was actually an impressive speed. Hinata reacted reflexively shooting her own arm up to grab the offending appendage.

The scene seemed to freeze the moment after.

Itachi's index finger was pressed to the centre of Hinata's bare forehead, her own hand grasping Itachi's wrist in a tight grasp.

It was brief, but confusion flashed passed Hinata's eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke lowly. "He loves you… I won't allow you to go back to him any less than how you arrived."

The silence that ensued was not awkward, but filled with understanding on Itachi's part. He continued to watch her eyes change. Emotions flickered across like a fast moving slideshow. His latent curiosity led him to wish that he could know which thoughts coupled each flash of feeling.

With those few words Hinata's mask fell off as quickly as it came. Logic is not ruled by love and by extension love cannot be explained through logic.

_"__He loves you"_

Hinata's heart fluttered in her chest with those three words. Confusion came up automatically. It was followed by doubt, regret, and looped back to deep blooming confusion.

In this musing of trying to find some understanding, the memory of her first kiss came to mind. That late night moment with Sasuke. The feel of his hands sliding down her body. His strong arms pulling her closer to his well trained chest. The pressure of his tongue against her own. That moan of pleasure…

Hinata stopped her thoughts and instantly her face turned fifty shades of red. _I… what am I thinking_. She shook her head in reprimand, much to Itachi's confusion and amusement. Unfortunately, her mind refused to shut off the memory. The feelings that it was naturally invoking in her body lead her to come to the conclusion that she was in fact… _aroused_. This thought alone led to another furious blush.

This reprieve did not last, it never did. The fall began the second different memories came into her mind. Every action, every thought, from the time her perfect mask was put on until now, swarmed into her mind.

The overwhelmingness of it all caused her to subconsciously latch onto anything she could for support. Her grip tightened on Itachi's wrist while she stumbled backwards towards the nearest wall.

Hinata's eyes widened in panic and fear. _I… I was going to kill Obito._ A tremble in Hinata's hands made itself known to Itachi's observant eyes. _ Kakashi's teammate. His teammate. I… _The hand that was holding on for dear life to Itachi's wrist dropped to the side, but didn't release it. Hinata took a deep breath to try and calm herself. _A-and they're dead. The people that…_she couldn't afford to think it…_ they can't hurt either of us anymore. They're finally avenged. _That still didn't give her any amnesty from herself. She couldn't believe she would even contemplate betraying Kakashi in such a way.

A sickening pop resounded through the air.

Hinata's attention automatically drew to the now dislocated wrist she held. Anxiety rose into her chest. Her eyes darted to Itachi who was still staring at her in hidden perturbation, his own pain didn't even cross his mind.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Itachi," Hinata stuttered. She immediately released his hand and covered her own in healing chakra.

Before she could fix the injury she induced Itachi used his other hand to effortlessly relocate the joint without even a wince of pain.

Hinata furrowed her brows in deep regret and trepidation. She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry-"

"What were you thinking about?" Itachi cut her off, albeit calmly.

Hinata shot her head up with shocked eyes before she broke eye contact again and looked off to the side.

Itachi waited another minute with still no response. Thinking she just wanted time by herself he turned to leave only to be stopped by a shaky hand clenching the back of his cloak. He corked his head around to see Hinata still refusing to make eye contact, but her grip wasn't wavering. Itachi turned back towards Hinata forcing her to release the grip on his back. Without another word Itachi sat where he was standing and leaned back against the opposite wall Hinata was by. He laid one leg out straight in front of him and bent the other so that his arm could rest against it.

Hinata didn't move for a time after that. The only sound that could be heard coming from her was the drip, drip, drip of her wet hair against the floor. Eventually, she slowly lowered herself opposite to Itachi; their legs separated by measly millimetres.

And there they sat in a silence that provided a comfort that no words could bring.

%%%%%

Sasuke sat lazily in the highest tree branch of a towering oak tree that laid on the out skirts of Training Ground Three. All of the memories he built in this very place were ignored as he sneered contemptuously at the mask in his hand.

It had to be some sort of sick joke; whether it was from the now vengefully laughing ANBU that gave him this mask or whatever God they told him to believe in when he was a child, he did not know.

A fucking weasel. His animal mask was of a fucking weasel.

He was close to throwing idiotic thing as far as he could, but he regained his emotions back to comfortable neutrality.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto's voice boomed through the previously peaceful clearing from behind him.

Sasuke's attempt to ignore his ex-teammate was thwarted by a tiny rock hitting him in the back of the head.

Jumping down Sasuke faced Naruto with annoyance. "What?" he asked gruffly.

Naruto stopped walking towards him and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Ahh, I just haven't seen ya since we got back. Wondering if you wanted to head over and get some Ichiraku's?" He chuckled awkwardly at the end.

Sasuke turned around, "No thanks."

Naruto slouched in his stance, a frown on his normally exuberant face. Strengthening his resolve Naruto straightened himself out. "Okay. Umm, how about training or somethin'?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and stuffed his new ANBU mask into the bag that carried the matching uniform. He began to walk away when Naruto yelled out at him again.

"So… What?! Are you just gonna mope around now that Hinata-chan's gone?!" Naruto swallowed when he noticed Sasuke's stance stiffen and sensed his killer intent rise. He kept on pushing. "Or, is it not that at all?! You never actually cared about her so you're just gonna leave her with all those bastards?! She never gave up on you, did she?! Wasn't she the one to bring you back to- oomph."

Naruto was cut off from a solid fist connecting with his face hurling him back a few metres. As he forced himself to stand back up he wiped the blood that was dripping out of his nose. He stared at his friend and smirked before bounding towards him with his fists raised.

No jutsu were used. It was a simple a brawl.

From Sasuke leaving the village to Naruto refusing to let him go.

From Sasuke's actions when the reformed Team Kakashi finally caught up with him to Naruto's choice words that were just spoken.

The major conflicts between the brotherly pair and everything in between were dealt with in the only way they knew how: with their fists.

Grunts, cracks, and cusses could be heard all around. If anyone grew curious enough as to happen upon the scene they knew better than to interfere. It was afternoon so most were at the busy peaks of their day. Only a few shinobi passed by, all of who ignored them with indifference.

Almost two hours later both shinobi were strewn across the damaged field, panting excessively in the overwhelming heat of the midday. Each sported cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones; Naruto with his broken nose and Sasuke with a couple broken ribs. It was sufficient to say that neither would be getting up any time soon, even with the Nine Tails' chakra currently trying to heal Naruto.

"Teme…" Naruto gasped out between pants.

"Dobe." Sasuke said equally as breathless.

Not one for words Naruto lifted a shaky hand reach into his pocket. Sasuke rolled his head so he could look at Naruto.

"I heard from Baachan that you're officially a Leaf Nin again… so…" As Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket apiece of blue fabric fell out first. It was followed by a shiny metal that reflected the sunlight back into Sasuke's slightly surprised eyes. "Here." Naruto moved his aching hand to try and pass it to Sasuke.

It was Sasuke's old hitai-ate with that single monumental scratch carved over top of the symbol of the Leaf.

Sasuke turned his head away, "Hn."

Naruto kept his full hand where it was waiting for Sasuke.

"Living up to your status of dobe I see," Sasuke taunted, however there was no malice behind his words. With no response he rolled his head back over to see the hitai-ate directly in his face. He hid his struggle when he moved and grabbed it from Naruto.

At this Naruto finally cracked one of his incredibly bright smiles. "You're the dobe."

"Would that make you the teme then," Sasuke shot back with humour and a smile of his own.

"WHAT! No way, teme!"

Sasuke scoffed as he closed his eyes from exhaustion. "Whatever, dobe."

%%%%%

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also the first scene with Tsunade was before Gaara got the letter concerning Hinata from the last chapter.

\- Itachi means Weasel

\- Dobe means idiot

\- Teme means bastard

Thanks everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed, and read the story so far.

Let me know what you thought through a review, Thanks everyone :D

Until next week!


	19. Promises

Thank you sooo sooo much to:

cathyscloud9, LYS, Guest, Uchiha09, Chise, Eurkin, Atykka, TheRavenJoker, Guest, Hinata-Hime-Starz, and Guest

For taking the time to review, you guys are all awesome. This chapter is dedicated to all of you :)

And thank you for everyone who has favourited and followed The Mask!

P.S. I designed and drew a new cover image for The Mask… what do you think?!

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 19**

Kakashi stared apathetically at the poor and incredibly stressed messenger that just ran out of the room with a passion. Sent with the task of sending an urgent message to the Kazekage the fool made the mistake of freezing up in front of a very overwhelmed Tsunade.

Tsunade shuffled the papers on her messy desk, mumbling about 'incompetent idiots,' before sighing exasperatedly and glaring up at the seemingly calm and uncaring Kakashi. "I need you to round up all of the forefront Clan Heads and the Council Members for a meeting in half an hour. I don't care what you need to do to get them there, just get their stubborn asses seated by the time I arrive."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow but did not comment. Instead he turned towards the door with a wave back. "Will do. Good luck with the meeting." Kakashi said in hopeful innocence.

"Hatake!" Tsunade yelled, making Kakashi pause and turn to look at her with an impish smile. Tsunade smirked back with malice. "I don't think so," she saw his shoulders slump dramatically. "I think it's time for The Wolf to finally make an appearance…"

%%%%%

After over an hour of assuring silence Hinata finally broke it, her composure once again held in place by a single thread. She activated her Byakugan to double check the room was sound, seemingly catching Itachi's attention as well. Shuffling herself into a more comfortable position with her legs crossed in front of her, she brought her eyes up to meet Itachi's. "What do you know about Tobi's true identity?"

Itachi didn't show his shock at the choice of conversation, instead he inquired further, "Did he reveal himself to you?"

Hinata crinkled her brow, "He told me that he was Uchiha Madara."

Looking off to the side Itachi contemplated his trust for the woman sitting just feet from him. Could he afford to release more of the truth to her?

"I don't think he was telling the truth."

Itachi quickly brought this attention back to Hinata with her last statement. "Why is that?"

"His eye," Hinata explained. "His right Sharingan eye and the space-time jutsu accompanied with it. They're similar to Kakashi's own jutsu. It lead me to believe that they're actually a pair: Tobi's right eye and Kakashi's left."

Itachi realized what Hinata was leading to. "You believe Tobi to be Uchiha Obito, Kakashi's old partner."

Hinata nodded her head in conformation.

The silence insisted until Itachi finally came to terms with his decision. "This is a possibility, however, he may have also stolen Obito's remaining eye." He continued, giving no time for interruption. "You have your own hypothesis on what happened leading up to and the night of the Uchiha massacre. I will give you my account."

Hinata's eyes widened before softening. The urge to tell him that he didn't have to relive such horrible memories and open up old wounds was strong, but the need for knowledge was greater. The more perspectives they can receive, the narrower the answer to their question will be.

_Who is Tobi?_

%%%%%

Kakashi had to admit it was _fun_ trying to force all of the Clan Heads to make it to the last minute meeting. Particularly the prideful Hyūga Head, Hyūga Hiashi. The one-sided debate ended with Kakashi hiding his prevalent smirk behind his Wolf ANBU mask and Hiashi compromising to come only if the future leader could attend - the current heiress, Hanabi.

All of the main clans were in attendance: Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka. Along with these prestigious names were the two remaining members of the Council: Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

Kakashi stood off in the corner - a small henge over him to hide is usual appearance - thinking over how much trouble he would actually be in if he decided to leave. _Surely she wouldn't be that angry. I could just buy her a bottle of saké… maybe get Naruto to bring it to her in case she feels especially violent. _

The door opened swiftly and Kakashi exhaled silently at his thwarted plan.

Tsunade bounded in with sharp eyes. She looked over all of the members in attendance and gave Kakashi a quick nod of thanks. She stood at the front of the large rectangular mahogany table that was in one of the many conference rooms of the Hokage Tower. With both of her hands slammed on the table she leaned forwards to cast a meaningful look at the occupants of the room. Starting with a bang Tsunade announced, "Days ago the heiress of the Hyūga Clan was kidnapped."

The room went a deathly silent. Some turned to look at the current heiress that was sitting safely among them, where as others tensed in foreboding.

Tsunade continued, her voice strong as it echoed through the sealed off room. "Hanabi is safe amongst us right now due to the sacrifice of the Rabbit."

That made the tension rise exponentially. Every currently ignorant person in the room was fearful on what those words could mean.

"The Akatsuki was behind this kidnapping. Their goal was to use the heiress as a hostage to get the Rabbit to join them." All of the intelligent minds at the table began to formulate their own prying questions at Tsunade's words. "After certain events the Rabbit decided to leave with them; once Hanabi was safe."

One of the council members, Utatane Koharu, made to speak but Tsunade stopped her with a flexed hand.

"The Wolf, Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke, and his old teammates, from when he left Orochimaru, attempted to retrieve and return the Rabbit. They were, however, unsuccessful." Tsunade was about to continue when the other council member, Mitokado Homura, spoke.

"Where was the Wolf when the first altercation took place?" Homura cast a haughty glare towards the ANBU in the corner. "And, why is the Rabbit not present if such a team was sent for retrieval? Surely an elite group that contained one of our most high ranking shinobi, one of the _legendary_ sanin, and that Uchiha could handle a simple retrieval mission." His tone was highly contemptuous, very disrespectful considering he was speaking to a Kage, but he didn't show any sign of caring.

Tsunade's own displeasure did leak through from being interrupted. She took a breath to calm herself - a feat for the tenacious woman while she was so high-strung - before answering the presented questions. "If you were to have waited other information would have come forth to answer those questions," the reprimanding tone made everyone wary for their own questions they would raise in the near future. "The Rabbit was with another group of ninja at the time. It was not while she was the Rabbit, but while she was under another identity; her regular identity." Tsunade cleared her throat. The next words would begin to unravel many of the secrets pertaining to the identity of the Wolf and the Rabbit. "It was during the travel to the Hidden Sand Village for the annual trade meeting."

Nara Shikaku gave a small nod as if his past assumptions had been proved with those very words. He kept his eyes sharp and took in everyone else's reaction. He even spared a hard glance to the Wolf.

Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chōza both cast a sideways glance at their old friend and teammate, Shikaku. With the look they saw they knew that Shikaku had assumed correctly long ago who the Rabbit truly was, but wisely kept it silent. Both were tempted to sigh, but held it back in respect, instead turning their eyes back to the awaiting Hokage.

Homura and Koharu exchanged widened eyed looks at the portent information that was just divulged. Even they were not aware of the Rabbit's true identity.

Aburame Shibi and Inuzuka Tsume tensed with the memories that flooded their minds.

Hiashi remained stoic, a cold glare on his frozen face. Hanabi kept her eyes forward and face blank, even as her father spoke up. "Who is the Rabbit?

Tsunade's narrowed eyes darted to Hiashi, _That arrogant little prick…_ "The Rabbit is the current Minister of Trade, Hinata."

"That's impossible!" Hiashi proclaimed, his deep voice ringing through the air.

Tsunade cocked her head, a taunting smile on her lips regardless of the tense circumstances. She knew why Hiashi reacted this way. She remembered very well the day when Kakashi and Hinata returned from their meeting with him. Kakashi wore a naughty smile and his eyes looked far too innocent. Hinata's face was perfectly blank, letting her know that Hinata was holding back a reaction as well. When she finally pried the truth out of them to find that Hiashi tried to use the Clan Seal on Hinata she was pissed, but after hearing the rest of the story she could only grin along with them. (1) "And why is that Hiashi-san?" Her voice taunting.

Hiashi glared at the Wolf, now knowing that the Hokage knew of his _misconduct_ from those years ago. His frightening pride didn't allow him to waver. His posture still stiff he continued, "The Clan Seal did not react when triggered at her."

Tsunade glowered at his nonchalance at threatening one of her shinobi. "So, you admit to threatening one of my men?"

Hiashi didn't flinch. "That is not the point at this time. The Hokage can not interfere with Clan affairs, you would be the only person with the skill to disable the seal."

"Well, last time I checked, Hinata-chan wasn't one of your clan members," a new voice chimed in as he entered the room late through the supposed to be locked door. Jiraiya grinned, "But, _that is not the point at this time_," Jiraiya threw his words back at him. "And besides, Tsunade here didn't help Hinata, I did."

"So, you admit to going against the Hyūga?" Hiashi's temper was rising as realization after realization hit him.

Jiraiya scratched his head in mock confusion, "Against the Hyūga? Nah, of course not. I merely taught her some stuff about sealing and she took it from there." His cheery persona wiped away and was replaced with an ominous one that reflected his losing patients from the events of this week. "But, if you _do_ have a problem with her removing it, feel free to talk to _me_ about it."

Hiashi silently cleared his throat at the underlying threat attached to those words. Part of himself still wanted to pry but his logical side kept him quiet.

Tsume filled the silence with her boisterous laugh, "Good to see someone can put that ol' Hyūga in his place! Nice to see ya again, Jiraiya-sama!"

"That's Hyūga-sama to you," Hiashi corrected sternly with a whip of his head.

Tsume's smile faltered before she casted a scathing glare to the irritating man that spoke to her. "I'll give you the respect that someone who threatened a comrade deserves, Hyūga," she growled out.

"You are still defending a traitor!" Hiashi accused.

"Nothing's been said about Hinata betraying the Leaf!"

"It's been implied." Hiashi turned his eyes to Tsunade, his voice now calm. "Isn't that right? That is why… Hinata… is not here with us now."

That silenced Tsume. She looked up with equal question and her face in a scowl.

Tsunade sighed and looked to Jiraiya for support. Last night they had a scathing debate on whether or not she should divulge the information she was about to announce. It was hard to decide - hence the saké - but they came to a conclusion. It all led down to one point: they didn't want history to repeat itself. She hadn't even told Kakashi yet, and if the information actually ended up staying in this room, Sasuke would never find out. Needing a minute to think things over one last time she motioned for the Wolf to come closer. "Since Hinata's identity is out, there is no point in hiding the Wolf's anymore." That was somewhat true, though her true motives were to try and spread the excitement to a different matter. Tsunade gave a nod.

Kakashi removed the simple henge before removing the tattered wolf mask that hid his chiselled face. With his free hand he gave a single wave, "Yo."

Once again, the only one that seemed unfazed by the revelation was Shikaku, who even wore a grin at the turn of events for the meeting. When he was summoned so abruptly he knew something was wrong, he didn't know it would lead to such changes.

Tsunade spoke up quickly so that no other arguments could erupt. "Hatake, I want you to describe the events of Hinata's first confrontation with the Akatsuki and then a basic rundown of what happened in your retrieval."

Kakashi scratched his chin which was covered by the thin fabric of his mask. His eyes peered upwards to land directly on Hanabi. "Do you wanna step out, Hanabi-chan? You're sister will kill me if-"

"Do not demean the Hyūga in such a way, Hatake. She will stay." Hiashi folded his arms in front of him, his glare still tainting his usually neutral face.

Kakashi moved his uncaring eyes to Hiashi's. He sighed, "I'm sure glad your throat healed so that I have the honour of hearing such lovely comments from you, Hiashi." He rolled his head to focus back on Hanabi, who was looking down in her lap. She looked so much like Hinata when she did that. "No disrespect, Hanabi-chan." He smiled, "If I wasn't being forced to be here, I wouldn't be."

Hanabi looked up and with bravery stated, "No, I want to remember. Thank you though, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Hanabi had remained unconscious until the metal was removed from her system. Tsunade deducted that it was the body's way of coping under tremendous stress; both mental and physical. After more days past it was becoming increasingly more difficult to restrain the Hyūga and their understandably demanding questions. Fortunately, by that time, the chakra in the metal dissipated and was able to be removed with ease by Tsunade. When Hanabi awoke, however, her memory of the entire event was gone, much to the Hyūga's dismay. They knew it was no accident. The Akatsuki is smart enough than to leave an open end.

Kakashi nodded to Hanabi before focusing himself to the man he grew to be. His mind set and tone completely neutral he explained the events for two of the days that changed his current life.

%%%%%

Hinata heard Itachi's story told through his own perspective and couldn't help, nor withhold, the plethora of emotions that rushed her heart at the tale. But, unfortunately, this tale was true and had yet to reach its happy ending. There was so much to analyze in the story, but all she could do was _feel_, not think. Normally, when such strong emotions hit her she would shut them off, afraid of feeling that type of pain again. However, the events of the hours prior kept that option in the dark recesses of her mind. She refused to become that part of herself when so many people she cared about were on the line. This was a problem that could only be solved fully with the heart that got her called week so often in her childhood. This time, her heart would be the decider.

Because of this, as she sat in front of the emotionless Uchiha, she couldn't help but look away. Look away because she could see it. See the pain. It wasn't written on his face. No, it was hidden deep behind his obsidian eyes. A pain and sorrow and regret that she could never begin to comprehend, even with all of the horrors her own life had been placed in. Nevertheless, it was her own history that allowed her to see this pain that was seemingly hidden to everyone else. She had seen that sorrow burrowed deep in her own eyes every time she looked into a mirror after _that_ mission… and every mission after.

With her poor tender heart she did the one thing that it was calling out for her to do. She was much too tired to try and refuse it anymore. She would not lose the person she once was just to become some other person's version of strong.

.

.

'_I wish to be strong like my father, and kind like my mother.'_

_._

_._

Her childhood words echoed through her mind. Even with all of the changes she made from that day the same goal was rooted into her psyche. _Strong _and_ Kind._

Moving slowly out of her sitting position against the wall, she went closer to the repressed man and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Itachi didn't process what was occurring until he felt the tiny arms of the woman he was talking to wrap around his neck and pull him close. He didn't move. Didn't respond.

This feeling was foreign to him after all of these years of solitude. Comfort was a priceless gem that he had assumed would be forever out of his reach. He had hurt so many people. _Killed _so many people; his family. This was something he could never truly forgive himself for.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi tensed at Hinata's words. "Why?" He could hardly recognize his own voice as it was raspy and strained, instead of its usual smoothness.

Hinata tightened her arms around Itachi subconsciously. "You need to forgive yourself, Itachi. You were ordered to do it. And still, you thought it through and made the decision you thought to be right. Of course perspectives change as life goes on, but… but never regret the past, Itachi. Never let it keep you from moving onto the future." Hinata nuzzled her head into Itachi's shoulder, "You deserve to be happy."

Hinata wanted to cry. Cry for Itachi since he couldn't allow himself to during this time of his life. But, like him, she just couldn't allow for those tears to fall either.

Itachi took in what was just said to him. He wished that with those words he could move forward, unfortunately, there were many more things that needed to be done before he could even begin to.

Still, he tentatively raised his arms to return the embrace.

It felt so odd as his arms easily reached around her entire width. She was so small, seemed to be so breakable, even though he had seen her unbelievable strength with his own eyes.

As his arms tightened around Hinata he made a promise; he had yet to make a promise that he had gone back on. He would protect this anomaly in his arms. Not just for his brother anymore, for himself as well.

He would protect her, by any means necessary.

%%%%%

Kakashi looked back to Tsunade to signal that he was finished. He was hoping that she would jump in before he was bombarded by questions. Some would be on topic, others would probably sway in a different direction. Either way, he didn't want to answer any of them.

Tsunade answered his silent plea and cleared her throat to recall everyone's divided attentions. "Now, that is the story that will be made public; to your respective clans and any other Leaf shinobi. However, there is an explanation behind Hinata's actions." Tsunade pretended not to notice the way Kakashi's eyes hardened, or even how his jaw clenched with the thought of what this new news that is about to be thrown at him might be. Tsunade couldn't make herself look at Kakashi with these next words, she knew that all that she would see was carefully hidden betrayal. "As a part of a terms of agreement from a past deal, Hinata has been task with the return of Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi couldn't hide the waves of anger that radiated off of him.

Tsunade spared him a quick glance before continuing. "There was no timeline for when this mission had to be completed. When the Akatsuki ambushed her she saw the perfect opportunity to complete this goal. During the 'rescue' mission Hinata used Itachi as a distraction to contact Jiraiya with the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Before any hotheads could open their mouths, Shikaku spoke, his single question enough to stop everyone's thoughts cold. "If I am not mistaken," his voice held its usual rasp, "that jutsu causes the user to drop unconscious. Would that not mean that Itachi was aware of this contact or even an active member of Hinata-san's plan?"

There was a terse pause. "Great question, Nara," Tsunade's voice was dry and laced in sarcasm.

The man now at the centre of attention looked away sheepishly.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, Itachi was aware and partook in this plan."

The confusion continued to grow in the room. Nobody dared to speak in fear of stepping out of line. They were dealing with S-Rank secrets that put the entire village in danger.

"What was the past deal that put Hinata into this?" Kakashi didn't waver. This was his partner after all, and if Tsunade decided to spring this on him in such a setting then he wouldn't hesitate to ask whatever questions gnawed at him.

Tsunade shifted to look at Kakashi. For a second she glance at the Council Members - something that Kakashi took note of - before answering. "In order for Sasuke to stay in the Leaf without major punishment Hinata would have the task of returning Itachi as well. Both of the final Uchiha in the village would be… beneficial."

Kakashi's tense aura faded as he smirked and darted his eyes to Homura and Koharu who were failing miserably to make themselves look innocent. He forced his eyes back to Tsunade, his posture slouched, hands in his pockets, as if uncaring. "Ahh, I see."

Tsunade visibly relaxed… then tensed when Kakashi spoke once again.

"So, it's beneficial to have both Uchiha even if one will remain in prison or more than likely face execution?" He looked oh so innocent when he spoke that most would have been fooled. The people in the room were not '_most people'_ and felt incredibly awkward at this moment with Kakashi's daring questioning. However, most were inwardly happy to be finding out more information on such a curious topic.

Tsunade glared heavily at the man. Taking a step forward she was stopped by a strong hand grasping her shoulder.

"Hehe, such good questions coming up today. Hehehe." Jiraiya shrank back on himself when Tsunade's fierce glare became directed at him.

"We're done for today, we'll recommence tomorrow at 8am, sharp. " Tsunade spoke while trying to restrain her temper. "Everyone out," she ground out between clenched teeth.

The Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka Clan Heads didn't hesitate to follow those orders.

The Hyūga remained seated for a few extra seconds, as if prove he wasn't intimidated. The people he were trying to prove this to, however, didn't care in the slightest about him right now as they held a conversation of wills with their eyes.

With all of the Clan Heads gone it was just the two Council Members who had yet to get the hint.

Tsunade broke her staring contest with Kakashi. With an eyebrow raised she looked to the two still sitting for an explanation as to why they hadn't left.

"Do not look at us like that, Tsunade." It was Homura speaking. "We just-"

"I think you've done enough," Tsunade barked out. Their condescending tone and disrespect for her title was beginning to royally piss her off. She could feel her blood racing through her veins, feel her chakra demanding to be used as it pushed itself outwards. All these irritating bodily reactions were grating on her nerves, and more importantly, her patience. She ignored their shocked looks and glared harder before they finally exited the conference room.

With everyone out of the room Jiraiya noted that it was time for him to play mediator. He knew that Kakashi could hold his temper, but his emotions were leading him to be as sensible as trying to destroy a beehive with a kunai… less than a metre away from said beehive… with a flower tucked behind a pert ear. "Okay, let's all take a breath-"

"Shut up, Jiraiya," Tsunade's eyes didn't leave Kakashi's own ones.

Not heeding the warning Jiraiya stepped in between and used his tall stature to shuffle Tsunade backwards, much to her surprise and annoyance.

"Calm down, Tsunade. He's just worried about her," Jiraiya whispered into her ear.

That did the trick. Tsunade took a deep calming breath. She looked around the big ogre in front of her to Kakashi. "What I say does not leave this room."

Kakashi didn't respond, just looked on expectantly.

While pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade took another deep breath to clam herself. This man was not making things easier for her. "Those years ago, after Hinata killed Danzo, she found out some information about the night of the Uchiha massacre."

Kakashi's brows drew together in thought.

Tsunade continued with hesitance; she had promised Hinata not to divulge this information too readily before talking to Itachi. If this wasn't Kakashi she was talking to - Hinata's most trusted partner and friend, as well as tremendous asset to the village - she wouldn't even contemplate going back on that word. "Some hidden documents showed that… the massacre was planned. The Uchiha were attempting a coup, Itachi was ordered to prevent it. Itachi was _ordered_ to decimate the entirety of the Uchiha Clan."

Kakashi felt his stomach drop at the words. He had worked with Itachi when the young boy first became ANBU. He was there when the massacre, the piles of innocent - and not so innocent - bodies, was first discovered. He took everything at face value, when clearly he shouldn't have. "And Sasuke?"

"There was no words in the documents as to why Sasuke was spared that day. Though I am assuming it was because Itachi couldn't bare to kill his little brother." Tsunade still felt putrid thinking on the turn of events in that poor man's life. _The one person he couldn't bare to kill, his beloved brother, is now hell bent on revenge against him. And he would probably be more than happy to fulfil that wish… If anyone deserves peace in this world it is that selfless man… If Hinata succeeds in returning him to the Leaf, I swear, _no one_ will touch him._ Her fists clenched at her sides making Jiraiya take a hesitant step away from the time bomb.

Kakashi turned around and made his way to the door, a solemn look on his covered face.

Everyone present in that small conference room on that beautiful morning left with much to think about and even more to question.

%%%%%

_Time Skip - 15 Months Later… _

"Urghhhhhh, come on! For fucking Jashin's sake!"

Hinata stood directly in front of the swearing man. Her shoulders were back and her head was tilted high in the air to look directly into Hidan's deep violet eyes. "I said no," she reminded with finality.

Hidan snarled, "Even after I spared those pathetic Leaf nin for you! Huh, last time I ever do anything like that." He looked off to the side in exaggerated annoyance.

Hinata put her hands on her hips to try and increase her girth. She was puny in comparison to the not so gentle giant she was arguing with. "Hidan-nii," the honorific made his stance falter slightly, it always did. "That was over a year ago!" she stated exasperatedly, her lips now in a pout. He never failed to use that one act of kindness against her.

Hidan looked back to her and lowered his head closer. "So?" he drawled tauntingly.

Hinata sighed and slouched downwards, trying to hide the upwards tilt of her lips. Still feeling playful, Hinata didn't give in, for once. She turned away from the male and took a seat at the spotless kitchen table in the illustrious Akatsuki base.

Hidan frowned at this.

Looking around lazily Hinata spoke. "I'm not cooking for you. I already made myself something." Seeing Hidan about to retort, she quickly added, "That's why I showed you how cook some recipes… so I didn't have to do it all the time." She mumbled lowly, "And so you don't starve if you, Kami forbid, have to live on your own again."

Reaching behind to the scythe that adorned his taut back, Hidan snarled, "What was that?!"

"Oh, shut up already, yeah!"

Both bickering shinobi brought their eyes to the new blond addition.

Hinata smiled innocently, "Good morning, Deidara-nii." The moment her words were spoken, Hinata recalled the actually time of day. The sun was more than likely not even poking over the horizon and, undoubtedly, a few stray stars still lined the lightening sky. Her sleeping schedule was thrown through a loop. Random unplanned missions were thrown at her in the most odd of times. She had gotten used to it, and after all the months she had been here, it was starting to feel normal. Especially because the other members were right there along with her.

It took months, but she slowly learned more and more about each of the members of the Akatsuki. She learned that most of them were outcasts of their home village - too _different_, too _weird_, too _crazy _(though Hinata had to agree with the last adjective) - and others were failures to their village. So, they left and found themselves wandering aimlessly. It was pretty much impossible that they _wouldn't_ get into some sort of trouble along their escapades. Then they were simply enticed by different measures by the Akatsuki to join the organization.

Supposedly Pein and Konan were the founding members, however, an inkling prodded her that the leading events weren't that black and white. She hadn't learned too much about those members, they always kept to themselves, only appearing for the rare meeting or mission. Out of the two she was closest to Konan. It wasn't because of any deep emotional connection or even mutual friendship, it was merely because they were the only females of the group.

Something else she learned was that they didn't always get along this well. Yes, how they got along now was considered 'well' in comparison to when they were first introduced. It was only after a few years of being forced to maintain such a close proximity that they grew to have an unbreakable - and unmentionable - familial bond. Not that the stubborn men would agree to it.

Hinata smiled inwardly at the turn of events of the past year. She had grown in countless ways.

"Morin', imoto," Deidara disrupted Hinata's musings with a grin. Pulling out his most kicked puppy expression he cocked his head to the side and added, "You mind making me some of your delicious food, un?"

Hinata blushed at the look and nodded her head before standing.

"MOTHER FUC-"

"Hina-channnnn!" a childish voice echoed through the base with unsurprising vigour, while simultaneously cutting of Hidan's dirty mouth.

Hinata paused in her stride and waited for her partner bound in.

There was still much uncertainty when it came to 'Tobi.' After learning more from Itachi, her perfectly formulated explanation revealed quite a few loop holes. Itachi told her about how this man helped him with the massacre of the Uchiha and how part of his deal to leave Sasuke alive was Itachi couldn't interfere with his own agenda, which he later found out to be the collection of various sharingan. If he had a habit of collecting sharingans, it was highly probable that Obito's eye was just his favourite one to use of the collection. On top of this, knowing how vast his strength truly was - even if Itachi recognized it didn't meet up to the legend - was still impressive.

There were three options.

Tobi is:

A) Uchiha Madara

B) Uchiha Obito

C) Other

The 'C' option was a real downer.

"Hina-chan!" Tobi sung again as he finally entered the silent kitchen. "We have a missioooonnn- umph."

Tobi was silenced with a punch to the head from the irritated pyrotechnician. "You're fucking annoying, yeah." Deidara glared at the nuisance.

Hinata smiled in humorous sympathy. "What is the mission, Obi-kun?" Her tongue prickled; it still felt odd using such a carefree nickname for the man that could very literally be the death of her.

Tobi straightened up from his slouched battered form. "We are to go to the Sand and take the Kazekage's bingo book." Tobi talked as if he was reading perfectly practiced lines, similar to how a clid would present an oral presentation in front of the class.

Hinata nodded, "I'll be out in 5."

"Yes, ma'am. Moon-chan. Hinata-chan. Partner-ch - umph" Tobi was silenced with another bash to the head.

Hinata giggled juvenilely.

Hinata was still smiling bashfully as she walked the familiar route to her bedroom. She changed her attire slightly, draping the now comforting red, white, and black robe across her shoulders and slipping on her stuffy sandals.

With minutes to spare she exited her bedroom to feel that reaffirming presence pushing against her senses. He was so craftily hidden. No smell reached her nose, no sound rung through her ears, no chakra spiked against her own. But, she still knew he was there. She could always tell now, it was just a tingle in the top of her belly that screamed his presence to her, she could feel it in every fibre of her being.

While still maintaining her pace, Hinata drooped her head so she could peak behind herself from underneath her straight trimmed bangs. "Itachi-san," she greeted softly.

Itachi followed her pace without a sound forming from his graceful steps. "Hinata-san," he greeted lowly, his eyes catching her own. "Mission?"

Hinata brought her eyes back up to see the path ahead of her. She nodded her head yes, "To The Sand. It's a retrieval mission."

His signature, 'Hn' responded back making Hinata smile slightly again. Surprising her however, he added a small, "Good luck."

Hinata paused and turned towards him, her eyes questioning.

Itachi had to strain himself to keep his perfect neutrality, though he smiled inwardly to himself at how much more carefree she had become with her emotions from her many months here. He continued his stride till he was directly in front of the curious little kitty - _perhaps tigress would be a better fit_, he mused.

Giving one of his rare smiles - he did not know why he behaving so bold today - he poked her in the forehead like he did all those months ago.

Seeing the curiosity morph into confusion, with a hint of that adorable blush, Itachi turned to walk down the nearest conjoining hallway. "See you later, Hinata-san."

Hinata followed Itachi's leaving body as she simultaneously fought the rising blush off of her cheeks.

The two had grown close. They had decided to play off of the already formulated rumours dancing around the Akatsuki in regards to their… coupling. Itachi stated how it would, firstly, lessen the perverted attempts from the other males, but also how it would be less suspicious if they ever showed a unified front when/if conflict arose. Both had trained together regularly, the days they were both free from missions. Hinata helped him with medical ninjutsu; he picked it up quickly, as expected from a true master of the sharingan. Itachi helped Hinata develop her genjutsu skills. She had been focusing on avoidance - prevention of getting caught in a genjutsu trap - where as Itachi showed her how to escape from one of his calibre (aka the highest calibre).

Making it out of the base in perfect timing, she saw Tobi waiting for her with casually crossed arms.

Without making a sound - their teamwork had improved exponentially - they connected in the middle. Tobi brought them through time and space to stop in his hollow dimension, then straight to a muggy sea of sand that lay less than a kilometre from the village.

Before they both took another step, Hinata halted Tobi with her words. "I can do this alone, Obi-kun." When he didn't respond she elaborated in hope of persuading her side. "I know this village and the Kazekage Tower as well as the Leaf. It will be easier to sneak in and out by myself."

Seconds turned to minutes with no response until the man with the swirling orange mask finally spoke with bubbly voice. "Okie dokie, Hina-chan. I'll be watching."

Hinata gave a small smile before turning to run at her top speed towards the mountainous wall of sand that protected the sides of the Sand Village. She ignored the warning in Tobi's last words. She learned that his malice was never directed towards her, something she found to be quite telling.

She darted and dove, changing her position every other instant to avoid watchful eyes. Hinata was just a blur, but couldn't help but be extra careful. The sun was still down, she knew it wouldn't be for long. Ten minutes at least before the Earth's life star made its noticeable ascent, signalling the start of the work day and the time the Kazekage would be set to arrive in his office.

Hinata did not halt as she approached the looming wall. Sending sufficient chakra to her feet she jumped and latched on, not a single break in her step as she went from running horizontally to vertically.

What she said to Tobi was true. She knew the regular placements of the guards along the outer wall, when they rotated, where the camouflaged watchtowers stood tall, and the perfect crevices that could act as hiding places if need arose.

It was terrifyingly easy to sneak into one of the five Great Villages.

Hinata made it to the Kazekage tower with ease and was currently sheltered in the darkness of a shadow, casted from an overhanging ledge. Her byakugan was active, waiting for the perfect moment to slip into the front door, all it would take is one unfocused civilian or shinobi to open it for her to enter undetected. Surprisingly, the front was the least guarded of all the entrances and exits.

After all, who would expect an enemy to waltz in the front door?

Seizing a pristine opportunity, Hinata darted and slid through the closing door to another small crevice on the inside of the building. Only a gust of wind exposed her presence and was quickly explained as just a natural breeze by the guards.

The rest of the journey became minutely harder, her Byakugan alone is what allowed for her infiltration and movement through the halls to be possible. At last she made it to the unguarded hall out front of the Kazekage's office - restricted area when the Kazekage himself was not present.

Scrounging around the dimly lit area behind Gaara's desk for her acquisition, Byakugan still activated, Hinata smiled, while freezing her body in its position.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on end as she felt grains of sand tickle against her. Her ponytail slid down her back as she straightened herself upright, ignoring her screaming instincts which were responding naturally to the threat. Hinata felt the sand draw even closer around her with her movement. With her all seeing eyes she took notice of how the perfectly controlled sand was not just around her, but dancing playfully throughout the entirety of the diplomatic office.

"You have lost some skill," Gaara's rough voice caressed her ears with its fluidity.

"Maybe. Maybe, I just wanted to say hello…" as the words left her dry lips Hinata's once barely able to be sensed chakra vanished within herself.

If Gaara did not have his piercing blue eyes trained carefully on her body he wouldn't even be aware of her presence in the room. Even the give she gave in her detection before was only detectable by Gaara because of the One Tails sealed within him. Mirroring this fact the threatening atmosphere from the floating sand dismissed slightly with Gaara's calming emotions.

"You are classified as a rogue," Gaara let his statement hang in the thick air.

"Yet, you still have not attacked," Hinata countered quietly.

With that, all of the killer intent lodged in the very being of the sand disappeared. Now it simply flowed around the room with natural unpracticed grace.

Hinata turned, sensing the change, her eyes met with Gaara's own. "Kazekage-sama," Hinata greeted, giving a respectable bow.

Gaara ignored the formalities that she always wanted to place between them and cut to the chase. "Why is it you are here?"

"A mission, to retrieve your bingo book."

Gaara was confused by the task, but didn't waste time questioning it. Seeing that her Byakugan eyes were permanently active he knew she was not traveling alone and another member could interrupt at anytime. Opening a locked drawer of the desk they stood behind he pulled out a simple black book and tossed it to her.

Catching the flying object with ease she stuffed it into her pocket. "Did Hokage-sama-"

"No, but I had my suspicions," Gaara interjected. The Hokage did not tell him that Hinata joined the group of rogues for the completion of a mission, always brushing it off as confidential to the Leaf Village. It was his faith in Hinata, along with his stellar intuition that lead him the deduction.

With the task done, Gaara made his way to sit in the cushioned chair behind the desk, ignoring Hinata's moment of surprise. The rare show of emotion was something he dually noted.

"Thank you, Gaara-san." Her voice, so light, barely reached his ears. "Please stay safe if I fail," was last of her words before he was met with deafening silence. He knew she was no longer there, but he still looked over his shoulder to check. All he saw was morning sun finally illuminating the barren sky.

Leaving was just as, if not more, easy than entering. It took mere minutes to speed invisibly through the village, which was becoming more and more full with civilians and ninja alike, all starting their days; all much too distracted to noticed a tickle of a random breeze.

Out and away from the gates of the village, Hinata finally let herself bask in the feel of the morning sun on her skin. She stretched her arms to the side while raising her head, enjoying the the pull on her muscles and the sting of the heat on her smiling face.

Continuing from her brief self-indulgent pause, Hinata continued towards her partner, her feet sunk slightly in the sand with every step she took. When Tobi came into the scene his usual carefree demeanour was gone, replaced with an overwhelming anger that permeated through his pores.

Hinata slowed her pace, weary of what caused his newly present wrath. Even though she knew he hadn't seen nor heard her conversation with Gaara the trepidation over that thought was great.

She had grown used to using her emotions to her advantage over the fifteen months she had been a part of the Akatsuki. At first it was a hinderance, a distraction, but she learned to think of it as a sixth sense. She learned there was more to success than the completion of a mission; situations change as quickly as they come. If she learned that from anything, it was from Itachi's heart wrenching past life as a Leaf shinobi.

Tobi looked to Hinata. As a show of his seriousness it was his deep voice that called out to her in displeasure. "We have a new mission." Hinata paused abruptly in her tracks, her guard fully up. "A snake has slithered its head in our door. It's time to chop it off."

%%%%%

Author's Notes 

1 - If you want to reread the scene check out Chapter 9!

Recap for that meeting - Hinata's identity as the Rabbit will be made public, but not that she left because of mission. The Clan Heads were made aware to smooth the lie within the village.

Long chapter :D Hope you enjoyed it! Things are really - REALLY - going to get moving soon. It's exciting!

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and let me know what you think so far. I love reading them, I read them all over and over when I need inspiration to write. More reviews I get usually the faster I write, and because I have no life during the summer a little inspiration is all I need. So please (please) review, lol :P

Who/what do you think Tobi was talking about?

What do you think of Hinata's relationship with the Akatsuki members after their time together?

What do you think of Hinata's choice to reveal and use her emotions more?

Let me know,

EK :D :D :D :D

(things will start getting messy)


	20. Truth

Wow, thank you so much to:

The three guests, nime pryncess, donnabella2k7, Miih-chan, Azudia, xHinaLovex, anisu, reeroy, Eurkin, cathyscloud9, evil-x-love, Mona133, Uchiha09, Michiyo-chama3

For your incredible reviews, they were great to read! This chapter is dedicated to all of you :)

Thank you also to everyone who has followed and favourited and read this story! 

(did so much Naruto research for this chapter, blah) Hopefully you enjoy :D

**Chapter 20**

Tobi did not bother to hide nor control his fuming irritation. It radiated off of him in waves making the woman he was traveling with highly alert, not that he could blame her.

It was Zetsu that let him know of this new kink in his plan. Even if his plan had been put on hold for years now, to quench his own interest and curiosity, he still wanted the option to recommence at any given time; a selfish demand to want it all.

This nuisance would undermine the authority and image he had built up in the shadows. His perfectly constructed image - that was hidden behind a childish facade - would crumble if the snake disclosed this information. He did not know what proof he possessed to back such claims, but it must have been strong to waltz into enemy territory. Particularly when the enemy was the Akatsuki. That, or he was incredibly arrogant.

The pair was not too far off from the current Akatsuki base, the snake was making his way towards his residence to confront and blackmail him for unknown purposes. It was normally power that he was confronted for; a strength to enact revenge, a knowledge to bring leaders to their knees. Whatever it was, if it did not offer a high benefit for himself, the snake would die today.

No presence could be sensed in the immediate area. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was diligently searching all directions for a source of chakra.

Within minutes she gave a nod of her head, indicating she had located the target that was still unknown to herself. He had not divulged any information in regards to their new mission, making her anxious. It felt as if she was heading in blind. She would have to analyze the situation quickly, formalize a plan, and react accordingly to Tobi's own behaviour.

Their travels led them to just outside of a mucky cave. It reeked of mildew and the crumbling rocks warned of its instability. Still, Tobi did not pause and waltz into the enemies den with Hinata on his tail, Byakugan activated to see through the dark tunnel. The tunnel started of wide, but as they went deeper and deeper it felt as if the walls closed in around them, only a streak of barely noticeable light reached their highly trained eyes.

Finally, they made it to an opening in the now narrow confines. It opened up to a grand area. Spiked boulders were pervaded in clumps at random places: the cave floor, walls, and roof, covered in them sporadically. Dripping water could be heard as a whisper and a flowing rush of water could only be heard by the most prying ears.

Hinata could see the natural death traps clearly. Tobi could only see what the slightly permeated light would allow.

They made it to the centre of the cave when a chilling voice sprung out from the dark silence "Oh my. What a pleasant surprise?" It was not deep, if anything it was a little squeaky.

Hinata could slightly recognize the feel of the chakra, however there was a strong change in it that lead her to question her instinct. This new man's chakra was almost overwhelming to her. The irregularities and inconstancies from a normal chakra network made her mind reel with questions. On top of which it seemed as if multiple chakra signatures were merged into this one new form. The sick perversion made her stomach turn.

Hinata minutely flickered her own chakra to warn Tobi that something was off.

Tobi took a confident step forward. His voice resonated throughout the cave like the wind itself. "Indeed. Unfortunately, it will only remain pleasant if I can benefit from this little gathering."

The man hidden in the darkness let out a chuckle, "Of course." His few words dragged out in mockery. "I merely found something that may be of interest to you." Silence followed the taunting words.

Moments passed before the man decided to let himself be seen in the minimal glow of the light. His head was still covered as he slouched towards the pair. He donned a maroon cloak that gave away nothing except the basic of his stature. From what could be determined he was a similar height to Tobi with a slightly more muscular build. The only skin visible to the searching eyes were his hands, which revealed to be a sick scaly white.

"I will admit, I wasn't expecting you so soon, but this will have to suffice." The snake-like man raised his arms to quickly perform a few recognizable hand-signs.

Hinata quickly made to stop the summoning jutsu with a counter that the Third Hokage had taught her. Tobi stopped her with a look. He was curious to see what - or who - was going to come out of the greyish-brown coffin that rose steadily from the crackling ground.

As if the jutsu being used triggered her memory, Hinata whispered a single name, "Yakushi Kabuto."

That same eerie laugh echoed around the cave. "_Hyūga_ Hinata." The laugh didn't cease. "Or, what is it you go by? You seem to have many names." Kabuto took a few steps forward so he was now standing beside his favourite weapon. "Same with your partner… he seems to go by many names as well. Which is the name you know him by?" He let his question hang in the dry air.

Hinata could feel her anxiousness rising. This situation was not right, her gut was screaming at her in warning. She pushed the nervousness back with a calming breath.

Getting irritated at where the conversation was heading Tobi quickly demanded, "What is your purpose?" For now ignoring the looming wooden box.

"I am simply interested in expanding my knowledge," Kabuto remarked nonchalantly. Hearing the unasked question he continued, "You see, you are in possession of three famous bloodlines. Perhaps we could initiated a trade… the man in this box for these dōjutsu."

"No," Tobi's voice was thunderous and led no room for debate.

Kabuto let out another cackling chuckle, "Ah, well, you don't even know who it is that I have right here." He brought his arm up to caress the splintered side, allowing for more scaly skin to be seen. "But, I'm not greedy. I am mainly interested in the Sharingan. Sasuke is seeming to be too difficult to reach. Now that he's back within his home village he is well protected." It sounded as if he said his words with an arrogant smirk. "Itachi would work just as well."

Sensing the hostility now, from not just Tobi, but Hinata as well, Kabuto continued with his confidence growing. "Don't think I'm not prepared. Your opinion may change, _Madara-sama_." The name was spewed in mockery just as the lid to the questionable coffin fell to the ground with a thud.

Tobi's visible Sharingan eye widened in a mix of emotions: fear, confusion, anger. He was completely unaware of the woman beside him who had just come across one of his biggest secrets. She herself felt many of the same emotions.

Within the confines of the coffin stood the real Uchiha Madara in all his glory. His grey and cracked skin was the only relief that Hinata could find in this situation, because that meant Kabuto hadn't revived him yet. Undoubtedly, if an immortal Madara was brought into the planes of the living all hope would have been lost.

"So, what is your decision?" Kabuto questioned in faked innocence.

Hinata's heart was racing leaving her no other option than to shut out the fear that was raking her body due to this deadly situation. She was alone, with two very powerful shinobi. If she was forced to face off against either of these men, one on one, the odds of success were slim. If they decided to work together and eliminate her due to the knowledge she now possessed, she would certainly die - which was better than becoming one of Kabuto's lab experiments in her opinion. She had heard from the interrogation team that watched over Team Hebi what pains they had to suffer through.

Hinata calmed her chakra and opened her mind, using Itachi's words as a guiding light.

_Every strong man has a weak point_

Hinata's mind raced with new vigour. She would not fail now. She had been away from her home for fifteen months.

All this time spent trying to prevent something heinous that she wasn't even positive would occur (due to the Akatsuki's inactivity).

All to figure out who this man - her partner - was behind his mask.

All to protect her family and friends of the Leaf, and now of the Akatsuki. She would _not_ fail now. She refused.

Hinata had to take a risk. She had a plan, but if her assumptions were wrong then the words she said next would have the opposite effect. They could be her death instead of her chance at salvation, a new bridge of trust between her and the man beside her.

Sensing that Tobi was about to respond with an answer she knew she wouldn't like, Hinata spoke up with an unwavering voice. "We will not except your offer."

"Oh?" Kabuto taunted humorously, clearly amused by Hinata responding instead of the leader.

Hinata held her head high, ignoring Tobi's burning Sharingan eye that was plastered on her. "We have the power to protect _our _teammates." She finally acknowledged the man to her left, looking him straight on and ignoring his ire. "I will not abandon my friends. Never. _Because, those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum_." She paused and her voice became marginally quieter, "Even if I have to die or become the very trash of the Earth, I will protect the people I love. Because living is worth nothing without them and as long as even just one person I love remains alive I will fight the entire world to the death for them."

Thump

Thump

Tobi's blood ran cold with those words. Momentarily disoriented all he could hear was a ringing in his ears and the thump of his heart.

The two Akatsuki froze in their positions, eyes never shifting from each other's gaze. Hinata saw the recognition that Tobi's eyes held; it was the most honest emotion she had ever sensed from the man since she had come face to face with him.

Unfortunately, breaking the silence was Kabuto's infuriating laugh, which was beginning to grate on Hinata's nerves. She needed to confirm that one of these men were on her side, and she was aiming for it to be the man she now strongly believed/hoped to be Obito.

"Hahaha, you classify these rogues as your friends?!" Kabuto finally tilted his head up to reveal a contemptuous sneer. Thick white hair was messily falling in front of his face. It slightly covered his signature glasses with circular lenses that shone a few of the rare waves of light back at them with a gleam. Matching his hands, the skin on his face was composed of thick white scales. "I don't think your village is going to be too pleased when they hear of this after you finish your little mission…"

Hinata felt as if her heart had stopped beating for three ticks of a clock. She didn't allow any emotion to show, not confirming nor denying Kabuto's careful words.

"Don't worry, your partner there knows about your mission. I couldn't find what the mission actually is, but why else would someone as blindly loyal as you abandon your village? Revenge doesn't seem like your thing… after all, wasn't it you who let those men walk free in the first place." Kabuto's grin didn't fade. "Hmm?" he prodded. Another chuckle, "_Madara_ here was just stringing you along… So, tell me more about this _friendship_ you would die for. Tell me about these idealistic words you speak. There are no friendships between shinobi. Shinobi are merely insensitive tools for the Great Villages to use then throw away whenever they deem fit." His disgust increased as he spoke, even as he tried to keep his tone light.

Kabuto's mind was still bitter towards the Leaf. Their manipulation and betrayal of himself and his mother were unforgivable acts. He now knew that it was Danzo's actions alone that were the cause of his suffering, but the scar was too deep to heal.

Hinata brought her eyes back to the newly evolved Kabuto. "I _know_ that friendship exists, if from no other reason than the pain we feel when we lose a comrade. I will not taint my friends memory by developing such a hatred from their deaths. They would never ask that from me." Hinata's words hid a double meaning. The meaning being perceived by Kabuto was much different than Tobi's own interpretation.

Kabuto shifted closer as he changed tactics. "What about your family then?"

Hinata didn't respond, not a single movement was made, she held herself strong and refused to waver.

"You speak so much about how you would never abandon your friends, yet you dropped your family pretty easily."

Hinata had difficulty holding back her shock at such a wayward statement.

Kabuto didn't give her time to respond. "You and I are two side of the same coin; opposite though eerily similar. Even with my vast research I don't know what to think of you." His eyes peered into Hinata's for any emotion he could grab onto, any explanation as to what she was thinking. "You started off with everything, where as I had nothing. You had a clan, a name, and you waisted it all. You let it all slip away. When I finally gained my own family, my own identity, I did everything to keep it. Even when that meant walking away from it, to protect it." His hollow words were echoing off the walls. "And then what happens? Your predecessor snatches it all away regardless. The main person I worked so hard to protect - the person I lost myself for - is dead by my own hands because of a person with your ideals. Yet, all the people of your own family - the family that you didn't sacrifice anything for - are still alive in that puny village, the village that stands tall on top of the corpses of its own men." His words hissed out.

Kabuto's being calmed once again making Hinata's hairs stand on end. He seemed psychotic. His thoughts a jumble of confusion, trepidation, and regret.

"But, the similarities… We both started off weak. Then when we finally became strong… You and I both lost ourselves, didn't we?" Kabuto continued. "We became whatever we needed to be for the Hidden Leaf Village. And when you are forced to become everything you are simultaneously becoming nothing. For no one knows the true you, not even yourself…"

Seeing Hinata's blank facial expression while being greeted by nothing but silence, Kabuto assumed he had gotten his point across. He hated not understanding something. Everything could be explained when given enough information. That was how he would achieve his ultimate goal; to find who he truly was through the collection of as much knowledge as he could find. To achieve this he followed in the steps of his mentor, Orochimaru.

Unfortunately, these steps didn't lead him to his own answer, just closer to Orochimaru's. However, Kabuto's blind eyes refused to see it as of now.

"You're right," Hinata shocked the two present men with her quiet admittance. "I have needed to be different versions of myself at different times, and because of this, there are times I question who I truly am. But… this was the path I _chose_. I chose the path that allowed me to protect the Leaf all those years ago; that includes everyone within the Leaf, even my blood family. Because I chose this path I cannot regret my actions or the pain I have had to feel - and caused - because of it. Kabuto, I am sorry that you were forced on this path and were not given the choice as I was." Hinata gave a disheartened smile, "Your story proves my point, however. You refused to abandon your family - not those bound by blood, but the people whom you recognize as such. I will not abandon mine either."

"Hinata." Tobi spoke out calling attention back to his presence.

"It seems we forgot about you," Kabuto said while chuckling. He enjoyed the words Hinata said to him, he derived a twist sense of pleasure from hearing her intellect, the manipulation of his words for her benefit. "What is your offer, Madara? I was kind enough to not ask for the Hyūga - your odd fascination for her would be hard to dissuade." When Kabuto felt the killer intent directed towards him rise he smiled largely. "Does she know how deep your obsession runs, how long it has lasted? Since her secret got told today, it would only be fair for yours to be shared as well." He chortled maliciously.

Only having a nanosecond to defend, Kabuto jumped back into the darkness when Tobi leaped towards him.

Tobi narrowed his eyes when he realized he could sense his target, but from multiple places at once. He didn't react when Hinata landed behind him with her Byakugan activated, standing so that they were back to back

Without warning four gigantic white scaled snakes darted out of the black nothingness from all four directions. Their sharp teeth were bared in threat before they clamped them shut to slither towards the two Akatsuki in the middle.

Tobi reached into his sleeve pulling out two kunai while Hinata simultaneously jumped upwards.

Hinata bit her finger to draw blood before summoning her familiar weapons: the large four prong shuriken and chakra absorbing sword. She threw them with vigour towards the heads of the snakes coming from the north and south directions. It pierced their thick skin, through their heads, stopping them both less than a metre before they would have rammed into Tobi who had stopped the snakes charging from the east and west with his kunai stabbed into each of their noses.

Landing on a safe area on the ceiling of the cave Hinata prepared one of the rare and simple wind jutsu she knew as Tobi blew a grand fireball towards her. Her wind created an expanding current for the fire to follow like a twirling stream. The flames Tobi flung were magnified by Hinata's wind creating a ring of fire around himself, severely burning the snakes that were trapped there.

Seeing a new chakra make itself known from underneath her feet, Hinata pushed against the rocky ceiling. It was then that Kabuto appeared out of the natural rock in an attempt to strike Hinata. She was too quick, thanks to her all seeing eyes, and she countered with a flip in midair to gain momentum before hitting Kabuto squarely in the jaw with a ferocious kick. She felt Kabuto's jaw crack and shatter with the chakra that she released with perfect timing.

Hinata landed on the ground beside Tobi, the bodies of the crisped snakes littering the cave.

Kabuto rubbed his jaw mockingly making Hinata narrow her eyes slightly in contemplation. Kabuto grinned, "It doesn't matter how you harm me. I've become quite proficient in my healing abilities. It's a technique from the Uzamaki Clan, from a girl I believe you both know of: Karin." When he still didn't get enough of a reaction he returned to his past topic, "Now, we decided to share your secret to make it fair, did we not? It can pass time while you make your decision on my offer." While he was speaking to Tobi he brought his eyes with their narrowly distorted pupils to stare intently at Hinata.

Before Kabuto could open his mouth Tobi spoke clearly, "I do not except your offer." He saw Hinata give him a small smile from his peripherals.

Kabuto's face hardened before he returned to his arrogant smile. While the remains of his snakes began to liquify he taunted, "You really do have a soft spot for her. I was hoping to have a civilized exchange, but I don't think that will happen now." He jumped down so that he was now on the same plane as his enemies.

"No, it will not. You are a threat to the Akatsuki." Tobi gave a look to Hinata and the goal passed between their eyes.

Hinata moved quickly to the side while Tobi once again attacked head on.

Hinata grabbed the nearest weapon before swiftly moving to grab the other. She threw the large shuriken towards the males that were caught in a fight of taijutsu. Its colour blended in with the darkness making both men only separate to avoid the sharp metal at the last moment.

Knowing their regular movements, Tobi immediately dove back towards Kabuto distracting him with the speedy slicing of his kunai.

Hinata transported herself to her shuriken. She took it in her grasp, swinging it around in an attempt to decapitate Kabuto from behind.

Sensing her coming, Kabuto quickly dropped to the ground before bounding backwards.

Tobi didn't flinch, instead he used his signature jutsu to pull the offending weapon and Hinata into his dimension.

Kabuto grew wary, wondering what tactic could be used from such a move. He couldn't analyze long - which was part of the pairs strategy - before Tobi rushed at him again. Kabuto didn't understand what they were attempting to do. Tobi could not be hit due to is jutsu and he himself could regenerate and heal.

Minutes of intense combat passed and his worry of Hinata's whereabouts began to fade, albeit only slightly, from his mind. It was around this time that the next step of their plan was initiated.

Without a kink in Tobi's fluidic movements, Hinata's drawn sword emerged from his right eye. It was soaked in her chakra and pointed forwards, in a direct line with Kabuto's head.

Unfortunately, Kabuto reacted in time, only receiving a gash on his left cheek and a large tear in the hood of his cloak.

It was Hinata's turn to participate in the dance. She dropped her weapons, knowing she could transport herself to their location to retrieve it if necessary, before lacing her hands with chakra for a familiar jutsu. She prodded each hand in deadly manner in an attempt to strike particular areas on Kabuto's body. Her hopes were that his regenerative abilities would cease if she cut his chakra networks, similar to when she 'sparred' with Hidan all those months ago.

Within the parry of blows Kabuto began to speak with a strained voice from pushing to his maximum speed. "It's pointless, I'm not relying on my own chakra, but nature energy." He furrowed his brows when Hinata's concentration didn't break.

Hinata didn't worry on his words. She was just a distraction at this point, she was trying to grant Tobi enough time. On top of this she held a small amount of knowledge on Sage training from Jiraiya. Most importantly, how truly difficult it was to balance regular chakra and nature energy. If she could cause him to tip the scale in either direction his own jutsu would take him out.

Kabuto reeled in his thoughts. He had only been fighting Hinata for ten measly seconds, but his instincts were telling him that something was off. He broke his attention from Hinata to find Tobi speedily making his way over to where he left the coffin that contained the body of Uchiha Madara. His distraction caused him a hit. Hinata sliced two chakra points, one in each arm causing his movements to slow. But, it was worth it in his mind. Knowing he needed to distract Tobi, and knowing exactly what he needed to use, Kabuto took Hinata by surprise when a snake protruded from his stomach.

Hinata jumped back to narrowly avoid the blow.

However, this was a part of Kabuto's scheme. He manoeuvred his hands through specific hand-signs, "Sage Art: White Extreme Attack!"

An incredible orange dragon made out of pure chakra emerged from his mouth towards where Hinata stood. It brought with it a single purple sphere. The dragon curled around this sphere before it erupted into a chaos of blinding white light and debilitating vibrations.

With Hinata's sensitive eyes immense pain hit her almost immediately. Her Byakugan deactivated before she subconsciously threw her arm over her eyes in protection. The vibrations made it impossible for her to sense anything around her and before she could switch her mind to a different type of sensory she felt a new sense of pain coming from her right shoulder. She hurriedly swiped blindly with her hands that were still coated in chakra and felt it when her hand made contact with something she assumed to be Kabuto. Then the pain was gone with the addition of a familiar sensation.

Tobi had transported her safely to his dimension.

Tobi was nearly at the coffin, a few strides away, when he sensed the powerful jutsu that was released. He was tempted to ignore it and push past the jutsu's hindering effects when he somehow saw through the blinding light to see Kabuto's unhinged jaw lock firmly onto Hinata's shoulder. He didn't think and transported himself next to Hinata, then without stopping, to his dimension with the now injured woman.

"Are you alright?" Tobi asked with his deep baritone.

Hinata had already began to look at her shoulder. She peeled off her robe that was becoming sticky from her blood and dropped it on the floor. The smell permeated through the air with it's sick metallic fetor. Tearing from the collar of her t-shirt to the sleeve she was able to see her wounds.

Kabuto had bitten her over her shoulder resulting in four deep puncture wounds: one beneath her collar bone, one in her deltoid, and two in her back. Each of these wounds lead upwards into deep gashes from when she escaped his clutches. Luckily none of which pierced her lung.

Relaxing her right arm she engulfed her left hand in green healing chakra before responding. "It's fine. Nothing major. Just caught off guard." There were still black spots in her vision and a resounding pain in her temple, but it was fortunately nothing major. Most elite shinobi could still fight near their best with one of their main senses hindered or removed completely.

Tobi nodded his head while watching the skin on Hinata's shoulder move and mould underneath the crimson red. He forced his attention to a specific floating block not too far off in the distance. "I will finish the rest of the plan alone."

Hinata shot her head up, her hand still effectively healing her shoulder. "Don't be crazy. I've almost stopped the bleeding, then-"

"You've done enough," Tobi concluded.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Hinata confided.

"Like you already did," Tobi snapped. "I will finish this."

His words and tone left no room for debate, but what truly stopped Hinata's voice in her throat was seeing Tobi swirl away.

Hinata bit her lip and tried to push the dreadful feeling of déjà vu away. Instead she focused on her task at hand.

Instead of merely stopping the bleeding Hinata began the reformation of the ligaments and muscles. Layer by layer she worked meticulously, a distraction to her pushing memories. The nauseating feeling of healing herself prevented her mind from drifting. After five minutes she finally arrived to the last layer of skin. Kneading the skin back together was an easy feat in medical ninjutsu and took less than a minute of her time. Now, all that remained were light pink lines where the gorges used to lie; marks that would fade in a couple of days with proper treatment.

Sporadically Hinata would see parts of Tobi's body appear in the area around her. It lead her to know that this battle was not an easy one, even if their goal was not to kill. Sometimes that proved to be even more difficult.

As time began to pass she became increasingly more anxious - with a tint of anger - at Tobi for his actions. She hadn't felt so helpless since her final mission as a part of Team Kurenai. Helpless was one emotion she hated feeling. She trusted in Tobi's impressive skill, but she could not help the dread that pooled in her stomach.

Finally, what she was hoping for occurred.

Hinata turned when she sensed a larger than average disturbance in the area. She turned her head to look at the same block Tobi was peering at before when she recognized the new chakra to be Kabuto's. She watched with blank eyes as Kabuto fell roughly onto the hard surface, his inflicted wounds healing before her eyes. Within these very instants the trap that Hinata and laid from earlier in the battle sprung.

See-through walls sprung up to trap the snake in his cage. Layer after layer was added on each side, further sealing the lost man's fate. After ten unique layers were added to the box a new seal began to emerge from the black markings on the ground. Similar to the one's drawn on Sasuke's seal, black intricately designed lines slithered up from every corner forming an 'X' on each outside wall. It was one of Hinata's strongest Fūinjutsu that she had created, a jutsu she developed with Jiraiya. It was so complex Hinata would never imagine having the time to draw out the necessary parts during an active mission. Instead she had scrolls with the seals already written. All she needed to do was summon the scroll, release the containment jutsu, and watch as it placed itself on the ordered location. For this specific circumstance she added a simple change to the formula to make it trigger with Kabuto's peculiar chakra, instead of the normal chakra shinobi possess.

Hinata continued to watch as Kabuto's frantic attempts for escape begin to weaken and dissipate. His containment was slowly sucking out his own chakra to fuel its own activation; as long as Kabuto would remain alive, the barrier would remain up - unless Hinata released it. It was brilliant in its self-serving design.

She did not react when Tobi materialized beside her, nor when after he observed the spectacle and transported her back to the dingy cave.

The moment they arrived Hinata unsummoned her instruments.

"The coffin was gone by the time I returned. Can you see it in the area with the Byakugan?" Tobi inquired calmly.

Hinata activated her eyes, she was taken aback by the burn that ignited when she did so, but ignored it for later. She scanned the area inside and outside of the cave and still didn't come across what she was looking for. Hinata shook her head no.

When Tobi saw this he responded, "I thought as much. Let's go." He held out his hand for Hinata to take and make the necessary contact for his space-time jutsu to be used. However, Hinata remain still.

She could not so easily forget the words that were brought up here today. Tobi has known about her mission yet had not made any attempts on her life as a form of recompense for her lies; either he didn't see her as enough of a threat to his end goal or perhaps he didn't mind if his goal was thwarted.

Their unique eyes locked in a battle of wills. One was ordering for admittance while the other was hopping for ignorance.

Hinata knew she should wait for Itachi, but her instincts told her not to, that there was a higher chance at success if she went at this alone. Perhaps, however, it was just a countermeasure in result of the reminiscent emotions from earlier.

"Who are you?" Hinata spoke in barely a whisper that Tobi was contemplating he had imagined it. Hinata repeated her words a little louder, her eyes becoming harder with determination, "Who are you?"

Silence reigned before Tobi broke it. "Who do you think I am?" Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Tobi added a few more daunting words. "Be careful with your answer."

Despite the underlying threat Hinata felt no fear from the man before her. Such analysis' could prove fatal with shinobi. "I don't think you are a person who wants to hurt me." Her voice was still quiet, as if she was trying to pacify him with her tone alone.

"Just because I have not so yet, does not mean I never will."

Hinata nodded, "I know. I still don't think you want to hurt me."

"Hinata," Tobi warned. "Do not take the snakes words to heart."

"I am not," Hinata rebuffed. "I don't think you have an… an 'obsession' with me. I believe you are just trying to grasp onto a thread that can lead you out of this. I don't know what you were planning, but I know you placed it on hold. Not because of me, because you truly were not accepting of it to begin with."

Tobi took a few menacing steps forwards in an attempt to intimidate. He stood only a foot away from the unwavering woman. "Is that so?" he said tauntingly. "And why is that?"

"Because you are a good person, Obito."

Tobi's visible eye widened before narrowing. In a flash a his hand wrapped tightly around Hinata neck while dangling her up in the air. Hinata had not tried to avoid him like he expected her to do, she wasn't even fighting back against his hold.

Hinata tried to keep her face relaxed as oxygen was slowly prevented from passing through her trachea. Her eyes refused to move from Tobi's. _I need to do this for Kakashi. If I can get him to come to the village willingly it will be easier for them to accept him. I _need_ to do this._

Tobi switched his grasp so that he still held her neck but the much needed oxygen could enter her lungs.

Hinata used the given opportunity to speak. "Think. I can't solve this for you. But, I can tell you if you choose to change your path I swear to be there with you."

Another minute passed and all Hinata could hear was the blood rushing through her head due to her position.

Slowly but surely Tobi lowered Hinata gently to the ground.

With his hand still wrapped around her neck Hinata hesitantly moved her own arms upwards. She paused when both of her hands were placed on either side of his head. With no movement on his part, Hinata grabbed the edges of the orange swirling mask and began to pull it over his mess of spiky black hair.

Time seemed to stop when Tobi's face became fully visible. Tears rimmed Hinata's eyes in joy that Kakashi would be able to get his partner back, that someone he loved so deeply - his best friend - would be returned to him. Hinata could recognize his face from the old pictures Kakashi had of him. With the results of the accident and time it was definite that this man was Uchiha Obito.

The right side of his face was marred with scars from where the boulder had crushed him. His right eye also matched the shape of Kakashi's, with the left being a Sharingan that she had never seen before - one from his collection, she assumed correctly.

Hinata's thumb reached and brushed the side of his face as if to ensure that what she was seeing was real. She even pushed her chakra out from her to check if she was somehow placed under a genjutsu. The scene didn't change and events began to solidify in her mind.

Obito hadn't moved, his mind was preoccupied with his thoughts. Contemplating if this was truly the decision he wanted to make. He calmed himself and forced himself to speak. "Okay," his voice was different than the one when played the fool and the one when he played the villain; it seemed to be a harmony of them both. "I—"

Obito's words were cut short with blood spurting out of his mouth and wide eyes locked onto Hinata's.

%%%%%

I am evil. I know…

Okay, I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter.

Kabuto was really hard to write cause he was pretty psycho and most of his real fight scene in the manga/anime was flashbacks. Blah. Also, there are SO SO SO many theories about Obito that it was making my head spin and rethink my plot. I just kept with this; tell me if you have any cool Obito theories, I would love to hear about them :D

I would really love feedback / your opinion on this chapter cause I'm sort of torn myself.

Also, what do you think happened to Obito at the end?! (I know if I didn't brush up on my facts earlier I would have no idea)

Changes are coming soon (lol, I'm preparing you)… that being said, I made a decision to have the next 'section/arc' focus on the blossoming relationships instead of the angst I have planed.

Are you guys okay with this or do you want angst first? P.S. the events are independent of one another meaning the angst won't be that romance guck, Romeo and Juliet stupidness… Let me know! :D

(I think I'll have a little bit of romance for each ship before I confirm a specific one)

Review, review, review, review, review please!

Until next time,

EK


	21. Options

I can't believe this story has over 300 reviews! You guys are awesome :D :D

Special thanks to:

the four Guests, Miih-chan**, **moonlightclock, ninjaluver, Mona133, Michiyo-chama3, Darth-Taisha, Eurkin, cathyscloud9, beanche, reeroy, and The DJ Cat

For taking the time to review as well as everyone who was followed and favourited this story so far :D

This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

This is sort of a transition chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it!

**Chapter 21**

Hinata was in a momentary shock as she watched blood drip down Obito's gapping mouth. It didn't last long and Hinata soon rushed into action, her fast racing heart setting her pace. She grasped him by the waist as he brought a panicked hand to his sternum where his fingers dug pleadingly into his shirt.

She activated her Byakugan - the pain not even reregistering - and scanned over his body while simultaneously lowering the collapsing man safely to the floor. Hinata noticed high concentrations of odd chakra bulking where Obito's heart lay. A feeling of dreadful foreboding erupted with the sight. _I don't know what this is… It looks like a seal, but seems to have similar workings to a curse mark._ She used a probing chakra from her hands to see the damage done to his body.

Hinata clenched her jaw when she realized what the tag was doing and quickly reacted to destroy it. The chakra needle formed around her fingers, as thin as she could make it to prevent the amount of damage while still effective enough to fully destroy the tag, before jamming strongly through skin, muscle, and bone, into the centre of Obito's heart where the queer chakra was the strongest.

She didn't have much time after that.

The curse seal had restricted the beating of his heart while concurrently sending chakra out from itself to injure any vital organs. His heart was straining to regain its movement with the seal now gone, however the new lesion was hindering its attempts and was a source of internal bleeding. His lungs were damaged as well, from the initial surge of chakra, which caused cuts in both the left and right bronchi (1).

Hinata needed help with the multitude and magnitude of the injuries. Knowing that she was not too far off from the base, she sent a silent prayer, and flared her chakra grandly in hopes of Itachi coming to her aid. He was new at medical ninjutsu, but he was_ Itachi_, and man, did he learn fast.

Hinata focused on the heart first. She used one hand to help his heart beat, sending in waves of chakra at timed intervals. The other was used to repair the damage done to the ventricles. The location and severity of the injury, along with her only being able to use one hand to heal the intricate wound, made healing a very difficult and slow process.

%%%%%

In a bare room one man stood as part of a unique contraption. His brilliant red hair defined him as a rare member of the disbanded Uzamaki Clan. His most incredible trait were the purple eyes that shone in the darkness. He was bone thin in consequence to the powerful Kekkei Genkai he possessed and had permanent rods protruding his back that connected to the contraption as well.

In the distance around the base he protected he felt a disturbance in the air from a familiar chakra. Reaching out with his own amazing abilities he noticed the peculiarity of the panic in the member he knew as Hinata usually calm chakra. He also knew that Madara should be with her, yet he could not feel him no matter how much he strained.

"What is it, Nagato?" a null female voice questioned after seeing a look of uncertainty on his face.

Nagato tried one more attempt to sense the missing chakra and finally felt his - the man he knew as Madara - chakra, though unusually weak. "Konan, send Itachi and Kisame two kilometres west of here to check on Hinata and Madara."

Konan gave a nod and exited the closed off room. With an air of indifference she made her way through the halls. She decided to check and see if Itachi was in his room first, since it was on her way. If not she knew she would at least find Kisame in the kitchen and he could take it from there.

Arriving at the simple door Konan knocked lightly and only had to wait a few seconds before the man she was looking for opened it for her.

Itachi didn't say anything, just allowed her the opportunity to speak.

"Pein wants you and Kisame to check on Hinata and Tobi."

That caught his interest, only showing it by slightly straightening his posture. "What's wrong?"

Konan gave Itachi a once over with her eyes finding his obvious concern funny; well, obvious to her. "Didn't say, but I'm guessing he sensed a disturbance in their chakra. He said to go two kilometres west of here."

Itachi gave a nod before he disappeared.

Konan reached and closed Itachi's bedroom door with a small reminiscent smile on her face. She mumbled lowly, "I guess he's not waiting for Kisame…"

%%%%%

Hinata gave her head a small shake to clear the dripping sweat from her brow. She hadn't ceased in her healing even when everything began to feel futile.

The bleeding in Obito's lungs was increasing making breathing a difficult task for the powerful rogue. He was slowly suffocating from blood filling his lungs, dying from something that provided him life. Hinata recognized that she needed to heal his lungs before it was too late, but she couldn't afford to stop her motions on his heart. It was straining for the heart to continue to beat through the stress, even with Hinata's helping motions.

She wouldn't give up. She refused to give up.

Hinata was so focused that she did not even notice when her saviour skid into the cave to slow his breakneck speed.

Less than a month after Hinata had healed Itachi his health became pristine, all of the past injuries and strains began to heal with his rejuvenated body. Until then he did not realize how much he truly missed the feel of pushing one's body to the extreme in a training session. The burn of your lungs, the pull and stretch of your muscles; feelings he hadn't been allowed to experience when it took the majority of his energy to just remain standing, let alone activate a genjutsu.

The Itachi that now stood was the man he was known for, feared for; the true prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

When his sharingan eyes landed on the scene before him he hid his confusion and put his faith in Hinata's already determined plan of action. Pushing his questions away from his mind he recalled what Hinata herself had taught him. He quickly kneeled on the opposite side of Obito that Hinata was placed.

In order to save time, Hinata told him where to start brusquely, "Lungs. Left and right bronchi. Internal bleeding."

Itachi didn't respond and simply began to work. Proving his quickly mastered skills, he placed one hand over top of each lung and began to work on both at the same time.

This was how Kisame found them a few minutes later as he stood at the tiny entrance to the area. Neither acknowledged him due to their intense focus on the task at hand. Knowing he couldn't help, Kisame took the time to observe his surroundings.

There had been an obvious battle that took place. Pieces of crumbling rock were still periodically falling from the damaged roof, gaping holes were strewn randomly, and black scorch marks could be seen. While he was perusing the damage his mind began to work and his curiosity led him to take a closer look at the man who's upper half was covered by the two working medics.

As he sauntered up to them he recognized that Tobi's chakra was slowly becoming more stable, a good sign. Coming closer he noticed that the mysterious idiot wasn't wearing his mask, all he could see was his spiky hair and the glistening skin of his forehead. Becoming giddy with childish excitement, Kisame took a few sneaky steps forwards to peer over Hinata's protective body. What he saw made his excitement vanish and his breath catch in his throat. With wide eyes he took in the familiar face of the powerful man that was, until recently, near death.

Kisame's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish before he composed himself and decided to wait for an explanation. He recognized the man as the very person who inducted him into the Akatsuki and the man who manipulated his Village Kage - the Fourth Mizukage. Uchiha Madara.

Kisame sat a little ways off to give them some room. He crossed his legs and arms while continuing to stare at the group.

A few minutes later Hinata released a tiny sigh as she finished the last of the healing of Obito's heart. She kept her hands where they were and searched for any more damage that may have been caused from the curse seal. There was slight bruising in his liver. With a just gained calm she moved her hands and began to work on reversing the slight damage.

During this period, Itachi finished his own work. He looked over Hinata to Kisame who was staring intently at them. No words passed just a silent agreement to wait until their comrade was safe.

It wasn't long before Hinata finished healing the last of the damage. To finish she placed a hand overtop his forehead to sooth and a hand on his abdomen to transfer some of her own chakra to Obito in order for his body to begin its own natural rejuvenation. As she did this she spoke, "Thank you, Itachi. Kisame."

Kisame grunted, "I didn't do anything."

Hinata smiled scantily, _You still came_. Hinata was expecting Itachi to ask some questions, but he remained silent. She assumed he didn't want to ask anything that she was unwilling to share. It was something that she greatly appreciated about Itachi. Knowing that Kisame would undoubtedly wait as well, Hinata spoke again. "You saw Tobi's face?" she spoke to Kisame. He didn't make a sound because she already knew the answer. "Do you know his identity?" Even though she was still speaking to Kisame her eyes were on Itachi as they passed unspoken messages.

Itachi recognized Obito from a photo Kakashi had when they were of the same ANBU team.

Hearing the weariness in Hinata's voice, Kisame began to question the information that the man himself had told him all those years ago. "He said he was Uchiha Madara. I'm guessing that was a lie?" He chuckled to himself. He saw Hinata nod her head yes from his position. "Ahh, well what else can you expect in this world…"

"I'm sorry, Kisame." Obito regained consciousness only seconds ago and had heard the last part of their conversation. He tried to sit up and was grateful when Hinata assisted him, giving him her shoulder to lean against while he strained himself to talk. From the look he could see in her eye he knew she wanted him to rest, but he need to speak. "You were one of the most loyal members of the Akatsuki, it was not for lack of trust that I did not inform you."

Kisame grinned, his sharpened teeth showing with the gesture. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had your reasons."

Obito nodded reassuringly to Kisame before looking at the woman holding him up. "I'm sorry, Hinata. For everything. For hurting your sister I know you can never forgive me, but I still wanted to say it."

Hinata thought over his words before responding with a small smile, "Obito, we are shinobi. We have all had to do terrible things in order to accomplish a task. I wouldn't hold what you have done over you if you've truly decided to change. Besides, I've probably done worse than you have." The last line was said to herself in reflection.

"He he he"

The awkward laugh brought Hinata's attention back to Obito who was beginning to look more and more like the person Kakashi had always described._ And strikingly similar to Naruto_, Hinata mused.

"Worse than you have, eh?" Obito continued to chuckle uneasily. "Ya, um, about that… You know that whole 'I swear to be there with you'? Well, before I hold you to that, there's some other stuff you should know…"

Hinata looked at him questioningly, "Stuff?"

"Ya, stuff." Obito broke eye contact to look off into an unoccupied area of the cave. He heard Kisame laugh gruffly at his words.

Hinata had to hold back a groan and settled for a sigh, _This can't be good. It's going to take a lot for me to get him pardoned. _"We can discuss that later. There was some sort of curse seal on your heart. Do you know what it was from?" Hinata's eyes held concern.

Obito furrowed his brows to try and think of a time that it could have been administered. The thoughtful look soon turned into one of anger before he calmed himself to answer. "I can tell you about the details later. I'm assuming it was after my accident, from the man that healed me: Madara."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at the information. She had many questions for later but knew now was not the time for such a discussion. Taking a breath to quell her surprise she said calmly, "Okay. Why do you think it was triggered?" She had a hunch.

"I'm guessing the bastard put it as a fail safe if I ever decided to betray him."

Hinata blinked a few times with the new questions that presented in her mind. She noticed Obito wasn't finished so she let him continue.

"Again, I can explain more later. Right when I decided that I didn't want to follow through on the plan anymore, that's when it activated." Obito ground his teeth together,_ I should have seen that coming. Madara wasn't one to take losing well. _He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft hand being placed reassuringly on his own hand.

Using the silence, Kisame murmured confusedly, "I thought you canned the Eye of the Moon Plan years ago. We haven't even collected any of the jinchūriki after all."

"Ya, but I always thought of it as an option. I didn't abandon it fully until now." Obito responded vaguely.

Kisame grunted his understanding.

Ignoring the 'Eye of the Moon Plan' until later, Hinata brought up another concern. "What are you going to do now?"

Obito stared at Hinata's hand that was placed so carefully over his own. "The Akatsuki will disband. I will go back with you to The Leaf and face my punishment."

Hinata would ensure that Obito got a second chance, however, in case she couldn't end up swaying Tsunade and the Council, she remained silent. "Let's go back to the base and talk to everyone else then." Hinata's voice had a slightly dejected undertone that the three men took note of.

"Kisame and I will go ahead of you two and call a meeting," Itachi informed while standing.

Kisame got up with him and began to make his way to the exit.

Hinata helped Obito to stand and readjusted him when he added another detail, "Leave Pein and Konan. I'll talk to them privately."

Itachi nodded and the pair took off.

Obito leaned on Hinata while they wobbled to their destination.

"I can carry you, Obito," Hinata offered.

He grinned, "What kind of man would I be if I let a lady carry me?"

Hinata released a half-hearted giggle at the sweet, though sexist, words. "I think I could manage," she teased. "If you insist then why don't you use this time to tell me about Pein and Konan. They are the only two that I do not have information on."

A sense of regret washed over Obito as he began telling one of the many stories of his deceit.

%%%%%

_During the 15 Month Time Skip _

Hinata was uncomfortably tense as she was held in the mystery man's arms, jumping through the trees back towards their present home.

"I'm fine, Tobi," Hinata reasoned somewhat pleadingly.

Their target had been a female who relied primarily on a jutsu that allowed her to become completely invisible; it was her lost clan's Kekkei Genkai. For this reason she was almost impossible to capture, hence the abnormally large bounty on her head.

Her one weakness, an interest in other clan's Kekkei Genkai.

Being a rogue she was not well informed of the affairs of the Great Villages and was not aware of Hinata's _unique _circumstances.

Without Tobi's consent, Hinata acted when she saw a pristine opportunity. Lowering her chakra levels to below even those of a villagers and slicing a deep gash on her right calf, Hinata made herself look like the most perfectly worn-down target for the nifty rogue. It was too easy after that.

However, Tobi wasn't too thrilled. She explained her reasoning after, and even healed herself in front of him, but he was still in a state of irritation. She didn't understand his feelings. Madara was known for his cutthroat ways, she was surprised he didn't cut her himself. Hell, she expected him to slice her gut to make it more believable.

This was what led them to how they were now. Tobi carrying a perfectly healed - and of course very uncomfortable - Hinata, bridal-style, back to the base. Her neck was bright red with a blush that she refused to allow to flow to her cheeks.

Tobi hadn't spoken since he had picked her up so she was momentarily surprised when he responded, back to his childish demeanour. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi helps Hina-chan!"

With his change in persona, Hinata realized that they were nearing the base and a few members were very close in distance.

Tobi's high pitched screech was the only hint Hinata got before she felt herself dropping midair at the pinnacle of Tobi's last jump. She turned her head to see him not so gracefully falling and flailing through the air. Before she could change her position to allow herself to land properly she was caught once again in a pair of strong arms that she sensed to be Hidan's.

Hinata felt his smooth landing on a branch before he rebounded upwards to the next tree. Not given the opportunity to speak, she was cut of when Tobi playfully screamed in a Tarzan manner while jumping towards them. She again felt herself flying through the air except this time it was from Hidan treating her like a human sized ball and throwing her off to the side. Again, before she could manoeuvre herself, she was caught by a smiling Deidara who continued to jump towards the base.

Hinata had to smile herself. Deidara and Hidan weren't each others biggest fans, but they did share a common dislike for the eccentric masked man.

When she noticed Tobi rearing his way towards them again, she was less surprised when she felt herself being tossed into the air. This time a giggle escaped her as she soared fearlessly and she didn't stop her giggles when Hidan caught her.

He looked down at her with what most would call a crazed grin, but what Hinata knew was just one of excitement.

As she peaked over Hidan's shoulder to check back on Deidara and Tobi, her giggles turned to full blown laughter. It was from the look on poor Deidara's face as Tobi shook him with his bone crushing grip and a whale that was even hurting her ears from this distance.

Regardless of how crazy all of these people were, she had to admit, they never failed to make her laugh.

_End Flashback _

%%%%%

Hinata made sure that, without a reasonable doubt, no emotions would slip onto her face as Obito told her about the story of Pein - who she now knew as Nagato - Konan, and their old partner Yahiko. Her goal was to ensure that he didn't feel judged while he shared a part of his past that he obviously regretted; he allowed another to suffer through the same pain he felt from losing a teammate. Every elite ninja she knew had completed missions they were not proud of, she was no exception, to judge him for his own discretions would be hypercritical

Her anger grew inside when she heard mention of Danzo's connection to the death of Yahiko. It seemed that he was always on the side of war instead of peace.

Regardless of what Obito felt, she realized that he wasn't the initiating cause of the tragedy, he just rode the wave that presented itself; a true shinobi, a master of manipulation.

They were closing in on the base when Hinata finally broke her silence after hearing the story. "You want to tell Nagato and Konan about your involvement on the day the three of them were cornered?"

Obito nodded his head yes.

"If you don't mind… and if they don't mind… I'd like to talk to them after you do." Hinata's words were just a whisper.

Obito didn't respond this time, he didn't feel a need.

They entered the base and were greeted with the usual silence. However, as they continued to make their way they noticed forebodingly that they weren't eventually greeted with a boisterous echo of a swearing Hidan or a blast from an explosion then the sounds of a crumbling wall. It was silent.

The pair could sense where the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting and slowly made their way over. The halls seemed stuffy and humid as they walked, the air becoming thicker with each inhale.

Obito's body was becoming increasingly more fatigued and he was unconsciously placing more and more weight onto Hinata. Hinata didn't notice the extra weight, she was just impressed with the fact that he was still conscious after such an ordeal. It was a true a proof of his strength.

When they finally entered the open room - the very same room that held her first meeting as an Akatsuki - she brushed her eyes along everyone present, noticing that Zetsu was nowhere to be seen. The plain circular light fixtures illuminated the room and allowed for the curious and blank looks to be visible. The image was polar opposite to the first time; instead of excitement there was an intuitive unease. Also, unlike the first time, all eyes were not on her but the man clinging to her, a man who's face most had not seen before. Regardless of their individual personalities, no matter how eccentric or reckless, they were all intelligent people - they had to be to make it this far in life.

Even as they made it further into the room to complete a circle no one chose to speak, instead they waited, uncharacteristically patient, for Obito.

Using the last bit of his strength Obito straightened himself slightly before he began. "I do not know what Itachi or Kisame have told you," his voice was rich and authoritative, "so I will explain everything. Pein has been merely a figurehead for the Akatsuki while I have led from behind. I had used the name of Uchiha Madara to gain the needed authority and respect.

All of you were originally recruited to fulfill something called the Eye of the Moon Plan, which was why you were first tasked with the collection of your respective jinchūriki. However, certain factors led me to _postpone_ that plan, which was why you all had been sent on different missions since. I have now decided that the Eye of the Moon Plan will now be permanently terminated… and the Akatsuki will disband as it is no longer necessary."

Silence still reigned as the other members continued to stare with thoughtful eyes at different areas around the room.

Sasori, ever curious, asked a gnawing question. "What caused you…?"

"Obito," Obito filled in Sasori's silent question.

"…Obito, to end your plan?" Sasori continued where he'd left off.

Seeing that Obito was getting worn down, Hinata decided to answer the questions that she could. "We have made a deal for him to come back to the Leaf with us."

"Us?" It was Deidara who quarried, shockingly calm in his actions.

Itachi answered. "I will be returning to the Leaf as well."

Hidan snorted contemptuously, "So you both are just gonna waltz back into your old village and let them lock ya up or kill ya?"

"I will not let the happen," Hinata rebutted phlegmatically.

"Ha! Last time I check you were listed as a rogue. Don't think they're gonna take you too seriously."

Hinata didn't know if she_ should_ tell the men before her the truth, but she knew that she _wanted_ to. These men were always lied to and manipulated because of their strength, Hinata didn't want to lie to them anymore. She took a breath, "That was just for pretences. I remained here because of a mission I was tasked with."

"You knew the Akatsuki was watching you the whole time?" Sasori inquired dubiously.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I just saw an opportunity and took it. I can't disclose my mission right now, but in time I am positive you will figure it out." It was odd that Hinata's voice could be heard, it was so quiet yet seemed to flow to every individual.

"You were just playing us then, yeah?" Deidara's face presented a scowl that didn't fit his normal demeanour.

Hinata's eyes softened substantially, "Of course not. You guys-"

"Hinata," Deidara's tone was surprisingly reproachful, "when you get back to your village the first mission they'll send you on is to capture the rest of us."

Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked away, "I know." Hinata clenched her fist at her side, the other still supporting the limp Obito. "B-but, I also know I couldn't do it. Never again will I turn off or run from my emotions when it's in regards to my friends. I won't let anyone use me to…" Hinata let her words drown off, knowing that she may have accidentally stabbed an old wound of Itachi's because of her carelessness in her words. When she sneaked a glance to him she couldn't see any pain hidden behind his eyes and it helped her relax slightly.

Hinata regathered herself and began again. "There is another option…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

Deidara snorted.

Hidan cocked his brow.

Kakuzu remained steady with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Itachi and Kisame were side by side observing stoically.

"You all can come back to the Leaf." Hinata continued quickly so that they didn't interrupt, "You don't have to stay within the village, just associate with them. I have an idea that I need to run by Pein, but I think it could work…"

"I doubt they'll accept us with fucking open arms. We know how the Great Villages work…" Deidara was moulding a piece of clay while he spoke, not comfortable with the serious conversation.

"_Because_ of how they work is exactly why they _will_ go for this," Hinata stressed. "Please trust me, all of you. I will ensure that you can all find a place - whatever you need." Hinata added semi-jokingly, "You just can't kill randomly anymore…"

"Urgghhh," Hidan groaned loudly. "That's the fun part though!"

Hinata felt odd saying these next words, "You can still kill, it will just be for the village." _Yes, definitely odd to say._ "I actually have the perfect place for you," her voice faded of in hopes of grasping Hidan's hidden curiosity.

Hinata thought she somewhat succeeded when she saw him lift one of his eyebrows in challenge.

"I'm in."

Hinata snapped her head to the man that just spoke with wide hopeful eyes.

Kisame chuckled at Hinata's response. "Sounds interesting. I'm gonna be bored anyways, might as well. Ch, and I'm not scared of the big bad villages like the pissing _children_ over there," he taunted cheekily at Hidan and Deidara.

"Fuck off, you fucking blue skinned fish," Hidan yelled venomously.

At the same time Deidara spat, "Fuck you, yeah!"

Kisame ignored them and repeated his answer to Hinata, "I'm in."

Reacting perfectly to Kisame's goading, Hidan grumbled out his response. "Fine, fuck it. It's not like those bastards can kill me anyways." He grinned, "I'm in."

Hinata smiled back at Hidan before sending pleading eyes to Deidara - she already knew how she would persuade Kakuzu to come with them, Sasori she was unsure of.

Deidara sighed, "There better be somewhere I can practice my art."

Hinata's smile widened brightly with an accepting nod. She calmed her expression and turned to Kakuzu who stood impassively. "If you want, I have job that would be very… financially fulfilling," that caught his interest as he shifted to look Hinata straight on. "You would of course have to work alone, though people would work under your order, so that your _temper_ doesn't get the better of you." _He would also be working with high-class ninja that should be able to handle themselves against him at least until backup arrives._

Kakuzu gave a nod of acceptance.

Hinata gave a moment of pause, _Last one…_ Hinata opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I'll come," Sasori interrupted. "You would probably end up persuading me, it would be a waste of time to banter," he explained further.

Hinata smiled shyly at his comment, but nodded her head regardless at the efficient man.

"When do we fucking leave then?" Hidan drawled.

Hinata looked to the struggling to remain conscious Obito before answering, "We need to speak with Pein and Konan still… We will leave at dawn tomorrow morning. We'll have to travel there on foot, Obito needs some strength when we arrive at the Leaf, transferring us will use too much of his energy."

All of the men, expect Itachi, nodded their acceptance before lazily strolling past them and towards their rooms to gather any important belongings.

When they all left Hinata shifted Obito once more before preparing to transfer more of her chakra to Obito to help him get through the next meeting. However, before she could start the process, Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand that was placed on Obito's lower abdomen. He pulled it away and dropped it to the side. Placing his hand where Hinata's once were, Itachi gave Obito some of his own chakra.

Hinata just stared at Itachi while he did this before catching herself and looking back at Obito to see his face softening from the prior strain.

"You shouldn't give up more of your chakra," Itachi reprimanded lightly.

Hinata's cheeks flushed, it had been awhile since she was last chided.

Itachi's eyes flickered to Hinata before looking back at Obito. "What was Zetsu's role in the Akatsuki?"

Those words snapped Hinata out of her daze. She could tell the difference in his tone from that question than what he normally used. This was Itachi, protector and shinobi of the Leaf standing before her. She couldn't help the small smile that escaped her before she waited for Obito with equal curiosity.

"Zetsu was created by Madara before he died," Obito began. "White Zetsu was created from the Gedo Statue. He told me they were made of Hashirama's DNA - there was originally more than one white zetsu," he clarified. "Black Zetsu on the other hand was made from Madara's will; on his death he infused his will into a white zetsu… I think that's how it goes," Obito scratched his scalp with his free hand. "Sorry, still a little fuzzy, hehe."

Itachi didn't speak, his face was blank, but he was obviously thinking over the newly presented information.

Not knowing how long Obito would last, she piped up, "We should go see Konan and Pein."

Both silently agreed before heading off to their new destination. It wasn't too far off, just at the end of the hallway behind a secret door that blended in seamlessly into the wall.

Hinata steadied Obito onto his own two feet, "Itachi and I will stay out here. Signal us when we can come in."

"Okay," Obito responded before making his way weakly though the hidden compartment. The door shut without a sound, leaving a fierce silence behind.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned stoically, referring to the torn fabric of Hinata's shirt that showed pale skin that he assumed housed a wicked wound not too long ago.

"Snake bite," Hinata spoke just as calmly.

"Ah, big snake…"

Hinata's lips tilted upwards, "We were assigned another mission," Hinata clarified. After she said it though she felt silly because it was sort of obvious. "Um, we ended up having to fight Kabuto - that was Orochimaru's loyal follower, the guy with the round glasses… but, I'm sure you knew that," Hinata added quickly, chastising herself again and giving her head a tiny shake.

Even if Hinata didn't see it, Itachi's lips curved minutely at the sight.

"So, he ended up having the real Madara's corpse and then everything unwound from there.' Hinata finished her quick words with an exhale.

Itachi responded with a "Hn" and the silence began once more.

This time it was Hinata who broke the silence, "Are - are you nervous for tomorrow?" Her voice was hushed and she refused to look up from the interesting spot on the ground before her.

Itachi turned his head to look at her, his face blank. He didn't respond for what felt like an hour, even if it was only minutes. Finally deciding responding wouldn't hurt, he spoke, "I don't know if nervous is the right word, but … slightly."

Hinata nodded her head, her eyes now meeting Itachi's own.

Until they were called into the hidden room the no more words were said. Instead they basked in the now familiar aura that oddly seemed to give both of them a semblance of reassurance and, more importantly, peace.

%%%%%

**Author's Note**

1 - Not a doctor, no idea if this is realistic at all… lol, I only know basic anatomy.

Hii :D

Again this was sort of a transition chapter, closing up some loose ends.

Next chapter should be more interesting… at least I hope so :/

Please please please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! :D

What do you think Hinata's plan is for the Akatsuki men?

How do you think the Leaf villagers - more importantly Kakashi and Sasuke - are going to react?

Let me know!  
Until next time,

EK :D


	22. Changing Leaves

Thank you sooo very much to:

The TEN Guests that reviewed! Darth-Taisha, Miih-chan, xHinaLovex, Michiyo-chama3, reeroy, Mona133, moonlightclock, beanche, cathyscloud9, LM22102, narujordanna, Switchlolly007

So so many reviews :) You guys are all awesome. Thank you also to everyone who has favourited, followed, and read this story!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

ENJOY :D

**Chapter 22**

Hinata stood with the men of the Akatsuki a few kilometres from the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. She could sense the discontent that permeated the atmosphere from the less than eager members. Seconds ago she made the group come to halt, reassuring with them for the final time that this was what they wanted to do. Hinata had already checked multiple times throughout the day.

It was a few hours past midday, the sun past its peak and now beginning its descent in the west. The air was beginning to have a stinging nip as the fall months were now amongst them. The trees showed the change in season with the leaves beginning to die and wither, providing one last show of beauty with their change of colour to their bright reds and oranges.

The offhanded group consisted of Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Obito, Itachi, and, of course, Hinata.

Kakuzu and Sasori were on the move in a different direction with Konan and Nagato.

There was a great tension when Hinata had entered the room after Obito told the founders of the Akatsuki about his indiscretions. The feeling of regret was palpable, the 'what if' questions dancing through their heads unstoppably. She knew that nothing she said could quell that feeling, but she did provide an outlet, a way for redemption, a route that could lead them back onto their original path.

The idea was simple: to continue the original goal of the Akatsuki, a goal of peace without violence in what could be called turbulent times.

Hinata knew that if she mentioned Danzo's involvement in the destruction of the peacemaking group to Tsunade she would be just as sickened as she was. That was why she felt comfortable promising the Leaf's full support for the group _if_ they proved to be true pacifists in their methods. Hinata explained that after this proof was given the Leaf would provide financial support, as well as some of their own high-ranking officers that were willing, to strengthen their new group.

After much deliberation and a nerve-wracking period of time, Nagato hesitantly agreed on the condition that she was the person to refer new members _when_ they proved themselves. The two almost seemed excited and eager at the idea of fulfilling Yahiko's old dream of peace, old memories and hopes running admits their memories. With the new change Nagato decided a new name for the group, one that wouldn't have any negative association: Heiwa no Yoake - Dawn of Peace (1).

It was after this time when Hinata confronted all of the members individually to ensure that they were sure of their quickly made decision, the choice that was forced on them to make. The only two members where issue arose were with Kakuzu and Sasori.

With Kakuzu, he made her aware of what exactly it was that got him kicked out of his home village: the failed assassination attempt on the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. With this knowledge Hinata knew she had to change her tactic. Tsunade was an incredibly strong and protective woman, someone who stands tall and protects the things she loves with pride. She would not easily be able to forgive a man that tried to kill her grandfather, even if that list was quite long.

Hinata decided that it would be _much_ easier to persuade Tsunade if the man had little to no interaction within the actual village walls. Her idea for Kakuzu originally was for him to become a type of branch off of the ANBU. It would be a group of ANBU ninja that were tasked solely on the capture of rogue ninja that possessed a bounty - similar to what the Akatsuki had been doing. Kakuzu would dictate these task and be in control of the financial aspects also; distributing the funds earned between the village, himself, and the ninja that completed the mission. Having a separate group would make these types of missions more frequent and, more importantly, successful; shinobi would be specifically trained in the art of track and capture.

Hinata determined that she could still use the same idea, the branch would just have to work outside the village walls, which wasn't a debilitating problem. Hinata also deduced that once a month a meeting would have to be held to ensure that the group did not corrupt. She did not want a repeat of Danzo and Root.

Hinata explained this all to Kakuzu and told him he would have to wait with the Heiwa no Yoake until she contacted him. When? She didn't know.

Sasori provided a different type of issue.

Knowing that Sasori's home village was the Sand, and that the Leaf had such strong ties with them, it would be expected that he would return there instead of remaining at the Leaf. She knew Gaara would be wary, but he supported second chances as much as she did.

Sasori did _not_ like that idea. He was stubbornly persistent - not that Hinata could fault him for not wanting to return to a place that held such mournful memories - and refused. This provided him with two other options. One, he had to leave before dawn so that Hinata could bend the truth and say she was fooled into thinking he would come. This would undoubtedly lead to Hinata being sent on a mission to retrieve him, as Deidara had pointed out. Or, he could leave with the Heiwa no Yoake and become a part of the newly formed group. To save himself from the hassle, Sasori chose the latter option.

It was these kinks that made Hinata cautious with the other men. She wanted her proposition later to run as smoothly as possible. It was also these kinks that resulted in Hinata functioning with a total of zero hours of sleep from the night before. Usually lapses in sleep didn't faze Hinata, but after the demanding battle with Kabuto, healing Obito's severe wounds, and trying to persuade the most stubborn headed males, the days activities began to take a toll on her body.

Itachi was up with her all night as well, laying out their plan and strategy for persuading the council - Tsunade would be more likely to sway. They were both hoping to put off any conflicts until after the deal occurred, meaning that it would be better if Sasuke and Kakashi were not present. As another fail safe Hinata asked Obito to wear his mask until she decided to disclose his identity at a key point - again, when Kakashi was definitely not present. Obito was not ready for that conversation either, so he agreed easily.

"Yes, Hinata! Dammit, stop asking, un!" Deidara chided. "None of us are the type of people to do something we don't want to do, yeah?" he asked rhetorically.

Kisame interrupted Deidara's rant with his mellow voice, "I think what blond bitch here is trying to say is that this is the only way we can all stick together, so were sort of stuck with it regardless of what we _feel_." The word felt odd on his tongue. He grinned evilly, "You're stuck with us now."

Hinata exhaled and whispered, "I just wanted to make sure." Composing herself she looked to the men, her leadership skills springing forth, "Once we travel a bit more the village guards will be able to see us from their watch tower. Don't hide your chakra, we don't want to seem like we're trying to sneak up on them."

"As if we'd need to sneak up on them," Hidan scoffed. "Could fuckin' waltz right in and kill all the bastards."

Hinata's sweat dropped, "Okay…umm, that's on the list of things you're not allowed to say, Hidan."

Hidan grunted, annoyed, but complacent - for now.

Hinata continued, "I don't know what the Hokage has decided to make aware within the village in regards to my status so I am unsure on how exactly shinobi will react. They may be hesitant or they may attack." Hinata stressed this next part, "Please, please, please, do not fight back. If they try a lethal blow then dodge of course, but do NOT fight back. Please."

All the males begrudgingly agreed, though Hinata knew better. She knew that if the Leaf went at them full force that it was in these men's nature - self-preservation - to fight back.

Hesitantly, Hinata started to move forwards, Itachi on her right, Obito on her left, and the rest of the men scattered behind. As she moved she reached back to pull her long locks out of the confines of her ponytail. Her hair now reached her lower back and her front bangs were messily cut by her own attempts. She then pulled up the collar of her cloak to hide the bottom of her face. All of this was in hopes of not being recognized immediately in case the Hokage still wanted to keep her a secret, even if she found it unlikely. She would place herself under a henge, but she didn't want to appear as if the group was hiding anything vital.

They continued to move at a practiced pace; not too fast or too slow, just giving the village enough time to prepare. However, when they were yet to meet any Leaf shinobi Hinata was becoming warily disappointed in the security. They should not be allowed this close to the front gate, especially not within the village walls. If a fight were to erupt - not that a fight was her intention - citizen could be injured and damage could be done to property. _Perhaps it's our choice in timing? No, that's no excuse they should always be prepared._

A few minutes later when they were narrowing in on the village, approximately five more minutes until they reached the front gate, Hinata _finally_ heard the tell tale signs of the village alarm going off. Hinata made a tiny irritated pout at her villages slow reaction time.

All of the men behind her subconsciously tensed and their chakra flared when they sensed the obvious unease up ahead. Hinata assumed the village was now in a panicked uproar - exactly what she was trying to avoid. They were probably hurrying civilians into safe shelters, huddling academy students in a lockdown, and sending the Jounin up front while keeping the Chunin and Genin behind them as a last resort.

Disappointingly, the large group was only halted once they were just outside of the grand iron gates. Ironically, but understandably, they were halted by the two exact people they were hoping to avoid: Kakashi and Sasuke.

They stood on the top of the opened gates. Both men had not brought their eyes to the evolved Hinata.

Kakashi had his calculating eyes drifting over all of the dangerous men with a gleam of uncertainty reflected in their depths.

Sasuke, however, had is eyes focused narrowly on Itachi. Killer intent was oozing out of each of Sasuke's pores, the powerful feel would have physically choked any weaker being. Itachi did not react, he remained aloof, his dead eyes staring blankly. Oddly, Sasuke didn't move from his spot next to Kakashi; a new control of his usually turbulent emotions was shown.

Knowing that more shinobi should be heading towards them, Hinata spoke before they lost the opportunity of a calm dialect. "_We_ have come see the Hokage." Her fluidic voice reached both men's ear and they grudgingly changed their sight to fall upon Hinata.

The looks she received made her heart thump irately. There was no recognition, no concern, no joy, no hatred; there was nothing, and it broke a small part of her. Staying strong, Hinata remained collected.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, a brow quirked.

Hinata was beginning to think that Tsunade didn't end up filling them in on her mission. "The group _formerly _known as the Akatsuki would like to offer an alliance to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kakashi struggled to keep himself from sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose for some type of relief from this unforeseen situation._ She really did it. _He sighed internally. _If anyone could humanize these rogues it's Hinata._ Minutes ticked by before Kakashi responded, "To speak with Tsunade we would need to restrain you all."

His unspoken question for consent was clear to Hinata. "Okay."

As if on cue a group of jounin and ANBU appeared at the entrance, awaiting orders from their superiors. They received the signal of a petite nod and they all cautiously advanced forwards with their guards up.

Two ANBU approached Hinata unsurely, not letting their guard slip. It wasn't until one of them got a firm grasp on her arms did their confidence seem to grow. Using more force than what Hinata would have deemed necessary for a nonresistant target, her arms were sharply pulled behind her back in a jerking motion. She felt the sting on her shoulders before the other partner kicked out the back of her knee while simultaneously pushing on her back to make her fall face down on the dirt path.

Hinata still did not move, heeding her own words, allowing them to place chakra sealing chuffs onto her dainty wrists; she automatically felt her immediate chakra cut off. What she correctly assumed to be a knee was place on her mid-back and hand on her neck through the locks of hair.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a lady?" a wonderfully familiar voice questioned warningly.

The heavy weight was immediately removed, the ANBU forced to step aside for their superior. Before she could move herself, she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her backwards and up, making her feet come off the ground slightly with the force. Landing with her feet firmly on the ground Hinata looked up with a bright smile to see the lecherous grin of Jiraiya.

No words were spoken, they would have to wait until they had gained some privacy. Instead Hinata looked back to see how the others were faring. Her smiled shaped down into a frown and she turned her head back to Jiraiya. "They don't need to be so rough."

Jiraiya took in her annoyed appearance, _So she ended up caring for these guys… huh… I'll have to see what Tsunade says. _

Despite how the past Akatsuki members were being treated they didn't seem to care. All of their attention was on the two men that had been restraining Hinata. Fierce glares from some and strong dislike from others.

During her observations she felt the familiar sensation of eyes watching her. It made her hair stand on end. She looked up at the cause only to be met with those terrifying crimson red eyes. Those eyes that held betrayal and an emotion that she couldn't seem to name. They seemed to drag her in, she couldn't pull away from those enticing orbs. She knew well enough to be wary of genjutsu, still she couldn't force herself to look away. Then when she finally received the strength to draw away, to give a break to her straining eyes with a single blink, he was gone just as quickly.

Her eyes then shifted to the other pair of eyes; one sharingan and one noir. Kakashi's eyes were quick, as if afraid to stray too long. They looked at her for barely a second before he disappeared as quickly as the other. But, not before Hinata's careful eyes saw that tumultuous glare directed at the ANBU that had been restraining her. It was a small reassurance, a large relief, that expanded Hinata's hope for forgiveness.

Jiraiya called her back from her musings by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Glad to have ya back. You had us worried there for a bit."

Hinata looked to him and imparted a sympathetic smile. She spoke so that he would be the only person to hear, "Sorry, it took longer than I thought, but I couldn't leave them…"

Jiraiya's hand moved from her shoulder to the top of her head to ruffle her tresses playfully. "Don't worry, kiddo. You probably ended up saving a lot of lives. I'm proud of you."

Those magical words that she had heard so rarely caused the pink tinge to flush onto her cheeks.

When she was just a child everything she did was never good enough. She walked too timidly, she spoke too brokenly, she loved too openly, cried too easily, gave up too quickly, flinched too fearfully: everything was never good enough. She was never good enough. And then she broke. And her world crumbled.

But, she picked herself back up. She stopped waiting for the hand they always said would be there to help her up whenever she had fallen. She stopped waiting for the knight in shining armour that they told her would come and rescue her. She became her own strength, her own hero, and got up on wobbly legs that wanted nothing more than to collapse under her. She kept pushing, kept going, and her stumbling excuse for a walk eventually turned into a sprint that still had yet to stop.

Unfortunately, when you climb the ropes so quickly, people often forget where you started. Certain things become expectant. She was not a child. No. She hadn't been able to classify herself as one since before she lost her mother, when everything changed in her old household. But - though she would never admit it, out of embarrassment or fear she did not know - those four little words made her undeniably and irrationally happy. _I'm proud of you_.

Not trusting her perking emotions Hinata focused on the mundane instead of what was truly causing her control to be tested with the great smile that was demanding to be pushed through. "Kiddo? I'm nineteen now, almost twenty…" she mumbled bashfully.

Jiraiya chuckled boisterously. "Amen for that!" he joked before adding, "I'm pretty sure I'll always see you as that fifteen year old girl that all but demanded my training. You were more hardheaded than Naruto!"

The blush re-intensified.

She couldn't apologize for her past stubbornness, she learned so much from so many different people. It made her who she was today. Her skills in seals especially, they were a major asset in her arsenal.

"Let's go!" Jiraiya exclaimed, breaking the nice moment. "Don't want to keep the warden waiting!" He shot a lopsided grin.

The insistent ring of the bells finally halted as they were all lined up and led carefully through the village. Civilians were beginning to come out of the woodwork as they went deeper and deeper into Hinata's home, a place she hadn't stepped foot in for fifteen months.

Hinata analyzed the varying looks she received in order to figure out how much of her situation was made public. _Were they told I left to protect the heiress? Were they told I left willingly? Were they told about my mission?_ Hinata severely doubted the last option. If people were told that she left to retrieve a ninja that was a scar on the villages reputation the nagging 'Why?' would come up far too often.

_Why was she sent alone to retrieve a rogue that had been left to roam free for a decade?_

Curiosity is both human's greatest strength and greatest weakness.

The looks Hinata saw made her uncomfortable, her belly flip flopped in awkwardness. The majority of her career she worked in the shadows. All of the fame and credit landed on her alter ego: the Rabbit or even the Red Moon. Hinata, herself, was a nobody. She held an important job (the minister of trade), but one that nobody deemed significant. After all, they were primarily a military oriented village. She never minded, she actually preferred to be the hidden hero. So, she was definitely unused to the looks of complete adoration and respect that shone through the citizens eyes.

There was no doubt now in her mind that, in the very least, they knew she left to protect the prestigious Hyūga Heiress and perhaps also that she was the Rabbit that everyone admired. It was probable that her _secret identity_ \- however incredibly cliché - was compromised. That would also explain why Kakashi was not wearing his Wolf mask when he confronted them.

It could not have been soon enough when the doors finally closed behind them to the brimming Hokage tower. Hinata was glad to be away from the stares of the less than subtle villagers and instead overloaded with the hidden glances of the high-ranking shinobi that were crowding the halls - these were looks that were all too familiar, ones that she could deal with.

It was even quicker before they were ushered straight through the office doors belonging to the Hokage. The quaint room was jam packed with people of importance.

Jiraiya moved from Hinata's side to stride with unusual grace for someone of his stature to stand beside Tsunade. He placed his hand on the back of her seat - a sight that Hinata did not miss.

On the right of them sat the elderly council members, their old fashion dress stood out amongst the modern clothes of the current era. Their posture was held tall, looking down at the new occupants even with their lowered height. The left, surprisingly stood the heads of all of the great clans of the village. Their facial expressions ranged from cold to cautious to curious. On the far right, against the wooden wall, leaned Kakashi and Sasuke. To keep her composure at such a critical time, Hinata dared not look over at them.

Instead Hinata's eyes held a conversation with Tsunade's. The fierce woman only let a second of relief show before she schooled herself back to strong neutrality. "I have been made aware that you all would like to form an alliance with our village." Her voice didn't waver nor incline to indicate any of semblance of what she was feeling.

Being the voice of the group, Hinata spoke up. All eyes and ears were trained on her. She could sense how the ANBU that surrounded the building tensed, prepared for any ill intent. "That is correct, Hokage-sama."

"And what is your purpose for this?"

Hinata didn't falter under the harsh stares. "The group formally known as the Akatsuki has disbanded due to certain circumstances. We no longer serve a threat to any of the Great Villages and would now like to offer our aid to yours."

"What are these circumstances?" Tsunade's brow lifted in question.

"I do not know if you would like this knowledge to be know to such a large group."

Tsunade thought for a minute before ordering, "ANBU, please disband. Make a perimeter out of hearing distance."

Midway through her instruction Kakashi placed a sound barrier up for added prevention of prying ears.

Tsunade spoke again, "Everyone one here knows of the truth of your departure." Her words were cryptic.

Clarifying for Tsunade, Hinata explained, "These men also know of my mission." She referred to the men behind her. "I did not release the purpose, however."

Tsunade nodded, comforted by that fact; that Hinata waited for permission showed her loyalty towards the Leaf. To make all occupants on the same page, Tsunade made clear that the purpose of Hinata's mission was to capture Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata expected nothing less when her boys didn't respond at all and remained indifferent. _I wonder how long that will last… _

Tsunade then looked back to Hinata to continue.

"Yesterday, my partner, _Tobi,_ and I were confronted by Yakushi Kabuto. He had acquired blackmail on the leader of the Akatsuki: Tobi." Hinata tilted her head towards the silent masked man.

Everyone's captivation turned to Tobi.

Hinata cleared her throat slightly to recall their attention. "In order to gain credibility, Tobi had been using Uchiha Madara's name." The tension in the air rose to become nearly visible at the infamous name that was so easily dropped. "Kabuto had managed to find the real corpse of Madara and was hoping to use this as blackmail to get his hands on an ocular Kekkei Genkai. Specifically, the Sharingan from Itachi. He vaguely mentioned it was too difficult to corner Sasuke and switched tactics. Tobi refused and a battle ensued. The end result was Kabuto's capture, but we unfortunately lost Madara's corpse. However, even with the victory, I knew of Tobi's secret and I had my own assumptions on his identity. I confronted him. We eventually made it to the conclusion that past reasons were now moot and he decided on his _own_ accord to disband the Akatsuki."

Most could tell that Hinata was leaving out some key points in the shortened story, but decided better than to voice their concerns. They knew that Hinata was still loyal towards the Leaf, even in such a serious state her eyes still held a warmth when she looked at the familiar faces.

"Where is Kabuto currently?" Tsunade inquired.

"Sealed securely in Tobi's own dimension." Hinata said it simply even though it puzzled most in the room.

"You used _that_ jutsu?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

Hinata nodded, "He had mastered the Sage Arts."

Jiraiya looked off in thought before returning and responding with his own nod of comprehension.

Tsunade's eyes focused up at her old teammate before straightening. "And who is _Tobi_?"

Hinata's eyes hardened, "I cannot divulge such information to so many. I would have to ask for it to be only yourself, Hokage-sama, and Jiraiya-sama present."

Tsunade straightened in her seat. _Who can this man be to require such secrecy?_ "Very well," Tsunade conceded.

"Tsunade," Koharu - of the council - reprimanded warningly. She looked to Hinata, clearly displeased with the fact that information pertaining to the village was being withheld. "I don't think you realize you are not in the place to be asking any question, nor making any requests."

Hinata made a face of understanding; her brows narrowed, her lips pursed, and she tinily shook her head vertically. "My apologies, Koharu-sama. Please provide clarification so I do not step out of line again."

Koharu was weary, but seemed pleased with the words that were being said and the respectful tone that was being used. She prepared her throat before speaking, clearly enjoying the sound of her own voice. "In such events, the Hokage is the only one allowed. We, as the council, are here for her assistance. I know you were once high-ranking, but your loyalties need to be retested."

Hinata gave a final nod of understanding, "I understand now, thank-you." She looked back to Tsunade, who was shooting her a look of 'What are you trying to pull?' with a hidden smirk on her face. Jiraiya's expression was almost a mirror copy. With the straightest face and most neutral tone, Hinata asked, "Hokage-sama, are you in need of the council's assistance?"

A single repressed chuckle was heard from none other than Nara Shikaku. It swiftly turned into a cough that he excused with a mumbled apology.

Trusting Hinata, Tsunade conformed to her plan and took the proverbial bait. "No, I am not." She swivelled towards the irritated council. "You may leave." Before they could retort she narrowed her eyes at them in warning. It was in very poor form that they dared belittle her authority by questioning her decision in such a setting. Her irritation outweighed their own at the current time.

The look that she gave told them not to argue and they swiftly rose and left with as much dignity that they could scamper.

After watching them leave, Tsunade rotated towards the clan leaders. Because of their respectable behaviour thus far, Tsunade spoke to them with more decency. "Tomorrow we will hold another meeting to discuss what will be made aware throughout the village. An hour after sunrise is when I expect you all. Dismissed."

They all gave the necessary formalities, bows of thanks, before they too shuffled out, not one daring to glance back.

Tsunade lifted her head towards the interested men leaning against the far wall. Sasuke appeared calm, but she knew it was taking all of his self control to not attack his brother on the spot. "Kakashi. Sasuke. You are both dismissed as well. Be prepared, however."

Neither responded back verbally or physically, both simply vanished from their spots leaving no sign behind.

Wanting to sigh, but knowing better, Tsunade finally allowed herself to look to Hinata expectantly.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to ensure that the area was secure.

This time a sigh did escape Tsunade's mouth. "Why did they even bother to put those on you?" she asked facetiously, referring to the chakra restraining handcuffs. She started to massage her temple. _Today started off as such a simple day…_

Hinata responded anyways with a small shrug, "Comfort." _Probably all of the guys except for Hidan, maybe Deidara, could get out of these cuffs. Those two aren't really the thinking or planning types._

Most elite ninja had at least a small storage of chakra hidden for these types of situation. As long as they could access these stores, the prevention of the use of their regular chakra would be unimportant.

"So," Tsunade mused, "Who is it that's hiding behind that mask?" She folded her hands on top of her desk.

Not wanting to appear threatening by slipping out of his cuffs, Obito instead did a quick jump, tucking in his knees to his chest and swinging his arms to the front of his body to land with practiced grace. Again, to prevent a misunderstanding, Obito slowly moved his hands upwards to grasp onto the dirtied mask and pull it to the top of his head.

As his scared face became visible there was no recognition on the sanin's faces; they were morphed into looks of incomprehension and confusion.

However, their faces contorted to looks of seriousness when Obito opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

Hinata spoke up quickly, her voice having a mellowing effect, "Uchiha Obito, Kakashi's old teammate."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide in recognition. Here, standing before him, was the student of his past student.

Minato and Kakashi were crushed with this young man's death. He watched both these talented men mourn this man's death in their own unique ways. Minato was already used to the harsh realities of this world, the pain of losing a comrade. However, it took Kakashi years to overcome his teammates death; after all, Obito gave his own life for Kakashi to live. Kakashi was not innocent in the ways of death, but it was his first time losing a teammate, a harsh lesson that hardened his emotions.

Jiraiya didn't honestly know how to feel. Part of him wanted to feel angry for the fact that Obito let them live on thinking he was dead. Another part of him wanted to laugh at how incredible this world could be. Most of him was just confused and wanted answers, wanted to know the truth before determining how he should feel.

Tsunade had never know Obito personally. She had, however, heard many stories about this man, about his quirks and blind ambitions. Another one of those wide eyed dreamers: her brother, Dan, and now Naruto.

Part of her didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Someone that was so resoundingly similar to _some_ of the most precious people in her life was standing before her as a leader of a feared terrorist organization.

"After Obito was crushed under the boulder," Hinata continued, "he was saved. It was Madara that found him. We have not discussed in full what happened during that time. Last night Obito told what he could within the time we had. That included only key events and turning points."

"So? Are we going to hear this story?" Tsunade quipped.

It was only quick, a fraction of a second, but Jiraiya caught it. Hinata's eyes darted to his and back again. "I have a feeling that's gonna be a long one. Why don't we get to what this alliance is that you want to make."

Hinata silently thanked Jiraiya's observational skills. "Yes. There are two parts to this deal."

Both sanin nodded for her to continue.

"The first is separate from the group present. It consists of three former Akatsuki and is now known as the Heiwa no Yoake. They will continue the original purpose of the Akatsuki, to provide peaceful solutions and aid to anyone in need. They will be a completely pacifist group. The second includes those behind me. They aren't interested in joining the Heiwa no Yoake as of right now. They would, however, like to offer their allegiance to the Leaf specifically."

Tsunade thought over Hinata's words. "How do you want to integrate them, Hinata? Realistically none of the villagers or even other shinobi will be accepting of this. They would have to prove themselves." She sighed exasperatingly. "The only reason I'm even considering this is because it's you." _And I can unfortunately see that these guys actually mean something to you…_

Hinata knew that the issue of trust would be the greatest obstacle to overcome. It was an issue that she herself did not worry about. She trusted these men with her life. She couldn't understand how shinobi who were conditioned to kill without remorse were looked down upon when they end up growing to enjoy the kill. In her mind it appeared to be a sort of survival adaption: learn to love something that you _have _to do. She secretly hoped bringing them into a more serene environment could bring them to a healthier place of mind. That hope may have been small.

To persuade the village it was Itachi that came up with an angle in which to precede.

Hinata copied Obito earlier movement to bring her hands to the front of her body. Reaching into her cloak Hinata grabbed onto a single book. She tossed it to Tsunade before making her way to Obito who held out a similar one. That one she tossed to Jiraiya before, finally, she walked to Itachi - who's hands were still fastened behind him - and found the last one from within his own cloak.

This book she held onto and flipped it open to the front page. On the yellowing parchment was a picture of a man with a large red X crossed over his face. "As you know, the Akatsuki put on hold their mission of capturing the nine jinchūriki. During this time, in order to pay for necessities, they made money through the collection of different rogue."

Tsunade and Jiraiya flipped through the many pages of the books in their hands. Seeing X after X across all of the individuals.

Hinata signalled Obito to pickup where she left off.

"There are a few other books besides those with lists of men that we've eliminated. We clearly couldn't bring them back to their villages to collect their bounty so we went through an underground service. At the beginning we did eliminate some that were still apart of their village, but later on we didn't want to catch anymore attention and problems."

Hinata jumped in, "These rogues were a threat to the Great Villages as well. Even though the Akatsuki didn't accomplish it in an official way, they inadvertently helped all of the Great Villages."

Tsunade remained silent and continued to flip with her head down. "What do you have planned for each of them?"

Hinata motioned towards Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame. One of the loyalist men you'll ever meet." He shot her a mischievous grin and a wink that she returned with a shy smile. "He could do any job, no questions asked." She motioned to Deidara. "Deidara. Artist and pyromaniac. He was forced into the Akatsuki. He's offered to help build defences around the outside walls. In return he just wants a place to work on his art in peace." Hinata tilted her head towards Hidan. "Psychopath. Crude. Insensitive-"

"Hey!" Hidan yelled offended. "Fish breath gets loyal and I get that!"

Hinata ignored him. "He would be _perfect_ for the Torture and Interrogation Force. He could work directly under Ibiki. I think they would get along… in an opposite attract sort of way."

Knowing that Obito and Itachi have unique circumstances Tsunade assumed Hinata was finished.

"Hmm, you've put a lot of thought into this…" Tsunade mused. "Okay," Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk as an epiphany hit her. "Give me the night to think it over. I want to talk to Shikamaru - he's been taking your place as Head of ANBU. I also want a breakdown of your mission and for you to take a physical before I make any decisions. Deal?"

Hinata nodded her acceptance.

"Good." Tsunade took down the sound barrier and called for the surrounding ANBU. It didn't take long for one to appear as a representative. "I want you to escort these four men into holding." She nodded towards Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Obito, who had put his mask back on. "Only use force if they engage you. Am I clear?"

The ANBU gave a bow and ushered the men out of the room where other ANBU were standing ready.

Tsunade placed the sound barrier up once again.

Within the security of the office Hinata began to share the events from the first days that she was present in the Akatsuki. She told of how she approached Itachi about her mission, how she was partnered to Obito, and how she began to develop her relationships with each member, specifically how their true persona differed from how they had appeared in conflict.

Jiraiya and Tsunade took in the story only asking a few clarifying questions. When Hinata finished, Tsunade looked to Itachi. "I would also like to personally apologize for the mission that the village forced on you."

"Please do not apologize." Those were the first words the Uchiha had spoken since entering the village walls. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to Hinata, "'Perspectives change as life goes on.' At the time this was the best course of action to save the village from an unnecessary war. Now we may see it differently, but that does not change the past."

Hinata didn't meet Itachi's eyes, but she gave minuscule smile to his words.

Tsunade smirked at the interaction between the two elite nin in front of her. "I'm glad that you have found it within yourself to forgive the village. Please know that we will do whatever we can to help to accommodate you back into the village."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave Itachi one of her rare genuine smiles. "Okay, let's make our way to the hospital so that I can check you over."

Tsunade stood with a groan. The legs of her chair scraping against the floor before they came to a stop.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata interjected.

"Hm?"

"There is something else…" Hinata shifted onto her right foot. "It's important for when you are thinking over your decision." She swallowed. "Obito told me his story of what it was that made him switch. After Madara first found him, Obito was insistent on returning to The Leaf. However, it was seeing Rin's death that pushed him past his tipping point." _He truly loves her_.

The atmosphere grew tense at the remembrance of the tragic turn that was Rin's death.

"The way it came to be… the way that Obito just happened to come seconds too late…"

"You think it was set up," Jiraiya concluded.

"I could see that," Tsunade added, downtrodden. "Madara - regardless of his morphed ideals - was a genius of manipulation." _Even the greatest shinobi alive today could fall prey to Madara's games._ "Okay, Hinata, I'll keep that in mind." Tsunade grinned - eerily similar to Hidan's grin, Hinata noticed fearfully. "Now, stop changing the subject. Let's go get you checked out for injuries."

Knowing that Tsunade would see the healing scar on her shoulder from Kabuto and that said scar would result in a lecture, Hinata exhaled with slumped posture, her bangs covering her eyes from view.

Tsunade chuckled in playful mockery. "Itachi, you can stay at Hinata's home until tomorrow."

Hinata's head popped up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke moved into an apartment after you left," Tsunade justified.

Hinata fixed her expression before nodding her acceptance. "Okay. But, could you perhaps, maybe, take a look at Itachi also." When she saw Tsunade agree she made another hopeful request, "And, Obito too?"

Tsunade groaned, before questioning exasperatingly, "What have you been doing, Hinata?! Are you getting rusty?"

Hinata blushed not meeting Tsunade's accusatory eyes.

Sighing Tsunade accepted, "Fine. I'll go check on Obito afterwards. Anything happen to him to make you concerned?"

While being shuffled out of the office beside Itachi and the two sanin on their heels, Hinata answered nonchalantly, "Oh, he just almost died yesterday."

An ironic smile crept onto Tsunade's face, _Oh, just almost died. You know the usual… _Tsuande massaged her temples, _I love this girl, but I swear sometimes…_

%%%%%

It was the pitch black of night when Itachi and Hinata exited the hospital. A few passing strangers could be seen making there way home with only the scant streetlights guiding them. Both made sure to stay in the shadows as they moved, moving with the wind so that not even a breeze could give their location away.

They were no longer restrained with the chakra suffocating cuffs. Instead they both had simple seals written over their wrists in a black ink to prevent the use of their chakra. The design was almost laughable, an advanced chunin would - should - have been able to remove it.

No words passed between the two. Both silently observed the other; both were too ingrained to notice the person of their observation was doing the same.

Itachi noticed that Hinata had shifted her chakra back to the formation and level to what was expected of her when she was protecting her identity. He noted that it seemed to be done subconsciously, a habit developed over the years.

Hinata noticed an unusual amount of tension in Itachi's posture and slightly more cautiousness as he moved, as if _afraid_ to be detected.

While they were moving a gnawing thought entered her mind. She bit her lip in deep contemplation.

"I know where your house is," Itachi's husky voice almost melded into the natural noises of the night. "If you would like talk to Sasuke and Kakashi, I can make it there alone."

Hinata should have known that he would have been able to read her so effortlessly. She released her reddened lip and gave nod. "I will see you in a bit. Once you're within the barrier your chakra will be concealed so you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Itachi gave her nod.

With that conformation Hinata made a sharp turn towards the direction in which she could sense Sasuke. Hinata's emotions were conflicted as she ran. She now knew, from what Tsunade said earlier, that both Sasuke and Kakashi were aware of her mission. _They could still be angry though… I'll just have to talk to them and try to figure out how they're feeling. I hope they aren't too mad, but they should understand that I had my duty to the village. Oh, I should also see if Sasuke is already having trouble with his vision like Itachi did. It'd be better if I could adjust his chakra channels before any major damage is done. _

Hinata's jumps brought her to Sasuke's location. It was a place he had liked to go when he first came back to the Leaf. It was Training Ground Three. Different memories could be sparked in any direction he looked from his casual position on one of the sturdier branches of the strongest tree in sight. A single leg dangled from the branch, the other bent up to rest one of his tired arms.

Hinata approached silently from the front. She could see Sasuke's head back and eyes closed, still, she knew he was awake. The tranquil look Hinata had seen him wear when he asleep was not present.

"Sasuke?" Hinata's voice was barely a whisper. When he didn't even twitch Hinata tried again a little bit louder, "Sasuke?" She sighed when he still didn't move. _He's being stubborn._ This time she waited a minute before calling out, her voice getting gradually louder. "Sasuke?"

A response only came from the branches that were ruffling around him.

Hinata pouted in irritation. "Sasu?" she tried a little more hopeful.

Her hope was rewarded with a response, but it was not the type she was hoping for.

Sasuke's eyes popped open, his Sharingan blazing red, his tamoe spinning, though not yet morphing into his Mangekyō. "What?" he snapped.

Hinata had to stop herself from physically recoiling from the venomous tone he threw at her. He had never spoken to her in such a way, no matter how angry.

When Hinata didn't speak, Sasuke scoffed. "Your presence is annoying. Leave if you don't have anything to say."

Hinata collected herself. "Sasu, I-"

Hinata halted her words when, all too suddenly, Sasuke was upon her. He stood only a few inches away. She noticed offhandedly that Sasuke had grown over their time apart. He now towered over her by almost half a foot of height. Aside from this his shoulders appeared broader and his hair more unkempt. It seemed all of his boyish features grew into that of a man's.

Hinata took a step back to give herself some space. Her attempt was thwarted when Sasuke followed with his own stride. His long legs resulted in them being even closer than before. In another attempt, Hinata firmly put her hands up to rest on his abdomen, ensuring that this distance was maintained.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke ground out from between clenched teeth. He saw a flicker of hurt flash on Hinata's face, but he ignored it. He pushed forwards against Hinata's small hands that were holding strong.

"Sasuke-"

He interjected again, his temper flaring to life. "I don't even get why you're back?" he prodded spitefully. "Your _mission_ took so long I assumed you were just going to continue to prolong it. Having fun _fucking_ my brother?"

Hinata looked as if she had been slapped, her eyes were wide in a mix of shock, disbelief, and pain. "What?" she asked incredulously.

Sasuke narrowed his lids around his crimson eyes. "Did you. Have fun. Fucking my brother?" Sasuke spelled out lowly. His face drew closer with every word. "Or, did he just fucking use you and throw you out once he got bored? Is that why it took so long? Hm?"

Hinata's own eyes were beginning to turn red with her flourishing anger. She pushed back a little more forcefully.

Sasuke just met her resistance and moved closer. Almost chest to chest, he grabbed Hinata's wrists as he spoke directly in her ear, his next words aimed to kill. "Come here to fuck another Uchiha? See if-"

This time it was Sasuke's words that were cut short when Hinata rotated her wrists free before shoving Sasuke back almost a metre. Trails were left in the ground from where his feet were rooted. The dirt brown clashed with the vibrant green of the grass.

"No," Hinata spoke, her tone clipped. "I just wanted to talk. See if you were alright. But, instead, why don't… why don't… why don't you go sleep with yourself," she humphed irately.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, turning away with crossed arms.

The bare silence of the night was heard until she left. There was no signal, but he knew. Every time she left he could feel it, that emptiness beginning to crawl back up to the surface. Trying to maintain his ire, Sasuke hardened his eyes and began to walk away. He stopped after a single step as realization hit him. _Did,_ his eyebrow twitched without his consent, _Did Hinata just tell me to go fuck myself…?_

Hinata huffed in anger and frustration as she bound towards her next destination, her mind focused on the words just passed between her and Sasuke. Her emotions were overflowing, even with the sinking in her chest.

Standing outside Kakashi's tiny apartment, Hinata took a moment to centre herself. She knew they would be angry with her, she couldn't fault them with that.

Hinata sighed, _Sasuke has never been good with expressing how he feels._ Her mind replayed the words he said._ Idiot._ She pouted._ I still can't believe he thinks that._

After a few more calming breaths, Hinata used her foot to lift the mat by the front door to see if Kakashi's spare key was still in place. When all she found was a ground of dust and a few scampering insects, she began to move. Hinata hugged the wall until she turned around the corner, finding the familiar open window.

As she closed the short distance Hinata could see Kakashi trudging from the living room towards the hallway that connect to his bedroom. He had a white towel hung around his shoulders to soak up the dripping water from his hair. His freshly showered body was shown freely, glistening with the light. He was only wearing a pair of his normal navy blue pants and his usual face covering. She wasn't hiding her chakra fully, so she knew he could sense her but was purposely refusing to acknowledge it.

Hinata slipped through the window before he made it too far.

Kakashi only had one foot into the hall when he froze to the sound of her voice calling out to him.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi turned his head, "Yo."

Hinata felt another wave of hurt at his indifference. Her eyes softened. "Kakashi, I'm sorry. It was a mission. I had to-"

"I know, Hinata. I got it. Just go home." His back was to her again while he spoke.

When he made to move forward, Hinata spoke, this time allowing her own pain to be heard in her voice. "K-Kakashi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to h-hurt you."

Kakashi clenched his jaw.

Hinata looked down, shaking her head side to side. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't."

He still didn't move.

Hinata's heart was breaking. Kakashi had never been mad at her to this extent. He'd always laugh it off, play off his anger as a joke and poke fun at her for worrying. Now, he just stood coldly with his back towards her. "Please don't walk away," she whispered.

Those words hung between them as minutes clocked by.

"Just go home, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened, their rims reddening. "I'm sorry."

A loud thud was heard as the side of Kakashi's fist struck the now reverberating wall. "What are you even apologizing for, Hinata?"

"I-"

"No," Kakashi stopped her. "I don't care that you had a mission." He swivelled on his feet so that he could meet Hinata's eyes. "I get the mission."

"What-"

"What I don't get is - ughh" Kakashi groaned, his palm dragging down his face. "We're a team, Hinata. How many things have you kept from me? You didn't trust me enough to help you. Why would you use infiltration for a retrieval mission? It was stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"It was stupid," he repeated stubbornly.

"It wasn't so black and white."

Kakashi's didn't waver, "I know. Tsunade-sama filled me in for what_ you_ did not."

Hinata knew what Kakashi was hinting. She had half a mind to ask if Sasuke knew the truth about Itachi as well. She refrained when she decided that Tsunade wouldn't do that, it would cause too much of an uproar at an already tumultuous time. "It wasn't just _that_," Hinata responded snippily. "I had to follow my instincts, like how _you_ taught me."

"Ya, I taught you to _stupidly_ stay with an enemy group of ten S-Rank rogue nin," Kakashi supplied sarcastically.

Hinata's bottom lip protruded outwards at his phrasing. She exhaled and looked back with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around again. "It's fine. Go home, Hinata."

"Kakashi!" Hinata pleaded desperately. She was lost in her confusion.

Kakashi's voice returned to his calm tone, it was barely loud enough for her to hear. "I watched you die, Hinata."

Shock rolled through Hinata. She didn't speak. She didn't want him to stop now that his real pains were coming out.

"I couldn't get that image out of my head. It was the same as-" The only person Kakashi ever felt comfortable discussing matters like this was Hinata. When he returned to the Leaf after his failed rescue attempt he couldn't sleep for weeks on end. He had thought he grew out of the phase of nightmares. He thought he could shut out those thoughts. But, the image of Hinata's face, blood dripping out of her mouth, and the familiar feel of bleeding flesh surrounding his hand couldn't erase from his memory. The second he closed his eyes it would always reappear. If he happened to fall asleep he was instead rewarded with the scene on replay. Medication didn't even work. His only reprieve came from Sasuke.

When his lack of sleep began to affect his performance on missions, Sasuke offered to place him under a genjutsu to sleep within the beauty of darkness. And it worked. Kakashi had thought that Sasuke would have gotten annoyed as the months drove on, but he didn't complain once. He just came at the usual time every night and no words were said. However, Kakashi knew he wouldn't show up tonight.

With the continual silence Hinata moved forward. Inch by inch she approached the unmoving man.

Hinata lifted her hand to place it on the middle of Kakashi's back. "I don't know… what are…"

Kakashi readjusted making Hinata's hand fall off of him. "It was smart," Kakashi admitted with a dry chuckle. "That was one of the only scenes that would have gotten to me."

Hinata furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out what Kakashi was talking about.

Suddenly, Hinata inhaled sharply. Her eyes went wide with dread. She moved her hand to cover her gaping mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears. _He didn't… That's why Itachi wouldn't tell me what he showed them… Did Sasuke see the same thing? Oh my… Kakashi…_

His words all fell into place as her thoughts pulled together. She realized with absolute horror what it was that Itachi showed Kakashi in his Tsukuyomi.

There were no words that Hinata could say. Every option got stuck in her throat before she forced it back down.

Instead of words Hinata used action. Tightly wrapping her arms around Kakashi's waist from behind, Hinata rested her head on his upper back, finding comfort in the rhythm of his breathing. She pulled him closer in desperation, trying to convey her feelings through this single action.

Hinata felt him move out of her arms. Thinking he was trying to walk away again, her mind went blank at the blatant rejection.

But, then his lips were on hers.

She didn't see him pull his mask down. She barely saw him turn around. All she felt was that connection.

Hinata instantly responded, moving her lips in time with his own. Her arms moved upwards to wrap around Kakashi's neck, brushing the annoying towel off of him with her crossing arms.

Kakashi moved his own arms to hug Hinata tight around her waist, pulling her closer to his naked chest.

Both weren't thinking at the moment. They didn't know what they were doing. They just followed an urge that was telling them that they need to be closer. They needed to feel proof of the other person in their arms. Proof that the other was actually in front of them after more than a year apart.

Kakashi slid his arms around to Hinata's front. He grabbed the zipper on the Akatsuki cloak and quickly pulled it down. He drew it down to the bottom - only breaking the kiss for a second - before he forcefully tugged the damned robe off of her. Kakashi threw it to the farthest corner of the room with a hatred.

His hands grasped her hips, pulling her flush against him with a renewed passion at having that reminder removed.

Hinata could feel his experience when his teeth sexily pulled out her bottom lip. His tongue entered her open mouth, massaging her tongue. She kissed back, following his motions.

While their tongues were engaged, Kakashi's hands moved from her hips to her waist. From there he lifted her up with practiced ease.

Reading Kakashi's mind, Hinata firmly wrapped her legs above his hips, fulfilling that incessant desire to be closer together.

Once she was secure Kakashi began to move forwards blindly, his senses focused on the woman in his arms. He somehow managed to make it to the couch and sit with Hinata straddling his lap without any damage done to his property.

Finally, taking a breath for air, the two parted.

Kakashi drew his nose down Hinata's elongated neck, taking in her familiar scent that always managed to calm him. It was a something he didn't realize he'd missed until this very moment. Making it to her heaving chest he began suckling a nook that lay above her collarbone.

Noticing her breathing evening out, Kakashi stopped his ministrations to place one last chaste kiss to her battered lips.

Hinata untangled her hands from Kakashi's hair. Burying her head into Kakashi's shoulder, Hinata spoke the first honest words that came to her mind, more honest than anything said between them before the kiss, "I've missed you."

Kakashi smiled minutely, "Me too."

%%%%%

Well, there were go… super, super long chapter with many important events.

Author's Note

1 - I just used google translate for this name. If anyone knows a little Japanese — or a lot :P — and knows this is wrong please let me know so I can change it! Also, Akatsuki means Dawn, so the new name was supposed to just be an extension of it :D :D

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me your thoughts in a review! Because it was sooo long I was gonna break it into two chapters, but I thought you guys would prefer it as one. So, please, please review :D :D :D

Okay,

bed time

Until next time

EK

PS. Got a new job so depending on my schedule the next couple updates may be a little off as I get used to everything :)


	23. Politics

Oh my goodness! I guess you guys really liked the last chapter! It got sooo many reviews, more than any other chapter! You're all awesome :D :D

Thank you so so so so so much to:

The **13** Guests that reviewed! LM22102, H. , reeroy, forgetmenotlovely, Lucyole, xHinaLovex, cathyscloud9, Eurkin, Hyo, itahina 4eva, Hinataisamazing, Atykka, beanche, ani-sun, queenofthenial, Mona133, narujordanna, darkwav22, Chise, FDM, Switchlolly007, Liara

And thank you to everyone who followed and favourited :D  
This chapters is dedicated to all of you ^_^

Also, for what the end pairing will be… I have already decided (but, I am temperamental so it might [probably not though] change). I hope as the story continues it will make sense who Hinata chooses and I'll explain why, if you guys want, once it comes out. It'll be obvious once she decides and I won't torture you - or the characters - with a back and forth (Hinata's too kind and strong for that to be a legitimate option anyways)

I am, however, curious to see who you're all cheering for so I put a poll on my profile. So far it is 3 votes Kakashi. 3 votes Itachi. And 2 votes Sasuke!

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter 23**

Hinata awoke with her head comfortably rested on Kakashi's pectoral, her top arm strewn across his abdomen. His bottom arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close on the narrow couch. Tipping her head back, her eyes took in Kakashi's smiling face.

"What?" Hinata questioned softly, a blush on her cheeks from the look he was giving her.

"I forgot about your violent need to cuddle when you sleep," Kakashi taunted playfully.

Hinata's blush deepened as she looked away with a pout. She felt vibrations run through her as Kakashi's chest shook from his deep laughter.

After that kiss, and those few scarce words, nothing else was said. They sat in silence before Kakashi fell sideways with her still in his arms.

_"__Hehe, Kakashi, I have to go."_

_"__Hm?" His eyes were closed. "No. Stay."_

_Hinata giggled. "Kakashi…"_

_He tightened his arms around her. "Sleep," he mumbled as he finally fell into unconsciousness himself. With Hinata in his arms tonight he knew those nightmares would stay at bay. _

And so she stayed and slept. Because it was at that time she finally took notice of how his peaceful expression contrasted those dark circles that lined his eyes.

Kakashi changed the subject to something that had been gnawing at him since he woke up. "What was it that Sasuke said to you?"

Hinata stiffened before pushing upwards and readjusting herself in order to talk to Kakashi without straining her neck. She sat on the opposite end of the couch between his stretched out legs, her own legs bent to rest on either side of his hips. Her hair was in complete disarray. As she spoke she used her fingers to brush out the tangled locks. "Jerk."

Kakashi lifted a fine brow, "He said jerk?"

Hinata glared halfheartedly, "No, he was being a jerk."

Kakashi poked Hinata's foot to try and get her to continue.

She sighed. "He was just angry. And, Sasuke being Sasuke, expressed that his special way." When she felt Kakashi poke her again she continued, albeit reluctantly. "He has it in his head that to accomplish my mission I had to - in his words - 'f' his brother."

"Sasuke said 'f'?" Kakashi asked with feigned surprise.

Hinata lightly whacked him on his leg.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry. But, you know he doesn't actually think that."

"I know," Hinata huffed. "He still didn't have to say it."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "How'd you respond?"

Hinata broke their eye contact. "I told him to go sleep with himself."

Kakashi's laughter bellowed out again. When it died down he looked to Hinata with exaggerated hurt and confusion. "How come when Sasuke gets you angry he receives that _killer_ insult, but when I do I get a… 'spar'?" He rubbed his arm reminiscently.

"Because you're my partner," Hinata stated as if it was obvious.

"I think that's what they call an abusive relationship."

Hinata lightly whacked him again with a smile.

"If I get a bruise there I'm telling the Hokage on you."

Hinata giggled. "She would probably say that you deserved it."

Kakashi humphed, "Women are so cruel."

"And you men are jerks."

Kakashi smiled, "I can't argue that."

Looking out the still open window, Kakashi got up from his spot and gave his body a much needed stretch. He twisted his torso, letting his stiff spine crack downwards like a zipper. "We have to go soon." He nodded his head towards the peeking sun.

Hinata stood as well before cracking her back in the same manner as Kakashi.

They both made their way down the hall in silence when Kakashi took a left and Hinata took a right.

Entering the bathroom, Hinata turned on the tap of the porcelain sink. Cold water rushed out and into her cupped hands. With excitement she lowered her head and splashed the refreshing water onto her dirty face. As she washed she could feel the grime from the day before slowly falling off. While straightening upright her face tingled from the cool air mingling with her skin. She dried off her face before reaching over to grab her spare toothbrush that was still left in the same spot.

As she brushed, Kakashi entered and stood beside her to grab his own toothbrush. His once exposed chest was covered with a fresh black shirt that did nothing to hide his well defined muscles.

Kakashi looked towards Hinata, his toothbrush still moving back and forth. His brows narrowed together and his eyes squinted.

Hinata peeped at Kakashi with confused eyes as she saw his head coming closer and closer to the object of interest on her arm. She looked down herself and her cheeks went pink. She unconsciously swallowed allowing for the bubbling toothpaste to slide down her throat. Hinata made a face of disgust before leaning over the sink to spit out the rest of the minty mixture.

Kakashi had straightened himself during her little moment and had a single eyebrow quirked in obvious humour.

Hinata sighed at her luck. _Out of all the shirts, I had to pick one of them that Itachi gave me._ She peered down at the tiny Uchiha crest on her sleeve. "I didn't have any clothes when I fist arrived with the Akatsuki. Itachi gave me some of his," Hinata explained quietly.

Kakashi spat out his own toothpaste. "Ah," he was all he said.

"Don't," Hinata warned, her voice just as quiet, but the threat clear.

"What?!" he gasped in mock innocence before showing a lopsided grin.

Hinata didn't respond and passed him to go back the way they came. The living room was conjoined to the kitchen so she quickly stopped there in search of something to fill her rumbling stomach. Noticing a few croissants sitting in a paper bag on the counter, she grabbed one for herself and passed another to Kakashi who had followed behind her.

When Hinata swallowed the last of the buttery flakes she took on a more serious undertone. "Kakashi." He looked at her with his full attention. "I-" she sighed. "I can't tell you." Kakashi shook his head with dry humour, a smirk playing on his lips. "Just… just be prepared," she warned.

"That's vague."

Hinata smiled, downtrodden.

Kakashi ruffled his hair upwards, trying to prevent a few straying strands from falling onto his face. "Okay, I'm prepared," he said seriously. "Now," his tone made a one-eighty, "Let's have some fun," he spoke excitedly, tugging his mask back into place.

"Fun?" Hinata's voice had a sharp inflection.

Kakashi grinned like cheshire cat behind his mask, "Don't have such a dirty mind, my little Hinata-chan."

Hinata furrowed her brows, "What? I didn-"

Hinata's breath was knocked from her lungs when Kakashi interrupted her by bending down, scooping her off of the floor, and flinging her over his shoulder like a limp rag doll. "Let's see if we can piss off an Uchiha…"

"Kashi!" Hinata protested as she sensed the movement of his chakra for a familiar jutsu.

All protests ignored, Kakashi transported them both with ease into the middle of the village.

With his signature persona back in place, Kakashi reached into his pocket to pull out his Icha Icha book. With Hinata in one arm and his favourite page-turner in the other, Kakashi leisurely strolled down the waking streets. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Hinata begin to giggle from her position.

"Kakashi," she made out between bouts of laughter. She raised her head and looked side to side at the early risers who were staring intently at the scene. Most were smiling and laughing along with her, some, however, were plain shocked. "Kashi!" she protested again, this time with a quiet harshness.

"Hm?" Kakashi's eyes didn't even stray from his page.

Hinata sighed. Bending her arms, palms flexed, she rested them against Kakashi's back to make herself a headrest.

Noticing Hinata cease her struggling, Kakashi donned another mischievous smile. He stuffed his book back into his pocket and flashed that same hand-sign. He barely heard Hinata give him another warning before, in a flash, they appeared within the Hokage's Office.

Hinata's face went beet red when she instantly sensed the presences of everyone in the room: the Council, the Clan Heads, the ex-Akatsuki, Shikamaru, the Hokage, Jiraiya, and also the peering ANBU that were keeping watch outside.

Hinata's face went hard in realization.

A few chuckles echoed through the room, all coming from different people.

Hinata didn't process these laughs, her mind was racing and her senses were straining.

She didn't even hear Jiraiya tease suggestively, "Don't worry. We all know what happens when one partner comes back from an extended mission. Though you could have changed your close to make it less obvious… Don't worry the Master is here for you once again to teach you all you need to know!" Nor did she hear the crack from Tsunade's fist on Jiraiya's head when his eyes gleamed at her in a telling manner. She was too busy scanning the surrounding area for two chakras.

When she still couldn't sense them, she simultaneously pushed herself off of Kakashi's back while activating her Byakugan.

Her aura made everyone in the room tense.

Hinata didn't say a word. In a flash she was by the window.

The unfortunate man that was stationed there made a futile attempt to stop her exit.

She didn't halt in her movement. Her hand wrapped around the ANBU's neck, pressing an acute pressure point, throwing the unconscious man into the stunned office. "Call them off," Hinata ordered as she leapt out of the window.

Tsunade blinked through her shock. "Stand down!" she yelled hastily as she stood, slamming her hands down on her shaking desk. A few stray papers fell to the floor. Making her way to the window, she saw four more unconscious ANBU that didn't receive her order in time and ten others who were momentarily frozen to their place.

Tsunade looked back to Kakashi with a flaring concern.

It was, surprisingly, Obito that spoke up. "Itachi and Sasuke," was his only explanation. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't respond to the queer words. He immediately followed Hinata's trail.

Tsunade grew serious. "Everyone stay here. Under no circumstance are you to follow." She nodded towards Jiraiya and they took off in a sharp sprint, leaving a mixture of turbulent emotions behind.

Hinata held nothing back as she ran at full speed towards her house. The smell of burning flesh permeated off of her wrists where the chakra seals once lay. To quickly remove the restraints she poured her reserves of chakra into those specific areas, burning the seal off of her from the inside out. Creamy skin was replaced with the charred and bloody. As she moved she began to heal her wrists, but with the time she had, she knew she wouldn't finish completely.

Back in the office when she realized the two Uchiha were not present, she stretched her senses to try and track down their location. When she couldn't catch a sliver she knew where they had to be: behind her very own barrier. Her Byakugan confirmed that neither were anywhere obvious in the village and she took off with no thought except to hurry.

She was a mere blur through the town.

Not knowing what to expect, Hinata stopped her healing and began pulling her chakra deep within to make herself invisible to the senses. With her accelerating pace, she closed her eyes and activated her Byakugan, protecting her precious eyes from the harsh wind that was stinging any exposed skin.

Hinata passed the threshold and immediately felt waves of chakra attack her warning instincts. Using her all-seeing eyes she took note of the obvious damage already done to her estate. _If Itachi decides to continue regardless, I might have to summon _him.

Trees were destroyed, seemingly sliced in two.

The grass was charred, red and black flames parried one another.

The darkening sky was beginning to rumble, a clear contrast to the blue that lived beyond this closed-off area.

As the battling Uchiha came closer and closer, Hinata acted quickly. She could feel the killer intent oozing off of Sasuke. Hinata knew, that at this time, Sasuke would do anything to achieve his nearly lifelong goal.

Hinata released the hidden seal that lay dormant on Sasuke's left hand, placed there when she had captured him. It felt like a lifetime ago.

The blood red sign emerged from beneath his perspiring skin. It was only when the markings extended up his arm that it seemed to catch Sasuke's attention. Confusion flashed on his eyes before he felt the tell tale signs of his chakra being blocked. His energy began to fade at an alarming rate and he knew this seal could only have come from one person.

Rapidly looking back and forth he caught a blurry Hinata in his peripherals. "What are you doing here?" He barked out maliciously, the deep hate he felt for his brother oozing into his words.

Hinata stopped in her tracks.

Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke's eyes shifted back into the Mangekyō. The growing seal burned excruciatingly with his actions. He grit his teeth to prevent a scream of pain. Blood teared in his eyes before dripping down the front of his face. He wasn't far gone enough to use Amaterasu, he instead tried to capture the elite shinobi in a powerful genjutsu.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw the shadow clone vanish.

The next second Hinata was on top of him.

Knowing the dangers of Sasuke's eyes, Hinata kept a vice like grip on the back of his head, keeping his vision on the dirt. Her other palm was on his mid-back and each of her shins prevented the movement of his legs. Hinata's Byakugan was active, focused on Itachi and the rushing team that had just made it past her barrier.

Still Sasuke continued to struggle.

The pain Hinata knew Sasuke to be feeling almost made her loosen her grip, so she switched off a layer of her emotions. In a neutral voice she articulated, "Struggling to maintain your chakra increases the strength and, therefore, the pain." She leaned down when she felt him begin to calm, "Let go and everything will be explained when you next wake, Sasuke," she whispered soothingly.

At last she felt his body go limp under her, though she was unsure if it was because he finally gave in or because the seal took the last of his energy, forcefully dragging him to unconsciousness.

Hinata carefully got off of Sasuke and flipped him over, revealingly the crimson marks that could be seen along both his arms and visible chest. She placed a glowing hand over his forehead, calming him into a restful sleep. She noticed that Sasuke was not injured _physically_.

Standing up she unactivated her Byakugan and turned to the unmoving Itachi whose eyes had just moved from his brothers form to her own. The enticing red was gone and his eyes were now back to their familiar black. Most would only see hallow eyes staring back and forth, but to them, and the observant bystanders, the look conveyed a meaning much deeper than any words could attempt.

Hinata made her way towards him, unsure herself, how she would react. With each step she took, neither of their eyes strayed, light and dark entranced by the peculiarity of the other. She stopped within an arms distance.

Being this close she noticed only a few mere injuries on Itachi. His cloak was shed in some unknown location, his navy blue t-shirt was heavy with sweat and blood.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. The web like veins bulging on her face were thicker than usual. Increasing the chakra in her eyes, she increased the magnification, looking intently for anymore of the mysterious black substance that single-handedly ruined Itachi's health before. When she did not see any, Hinata quickly healed his few injuries and did one final double-check on his lungs and eyes - his previous problem points.

Now knowing that he was alright, Hinata's eyes softened. Raising her right hand she delicately brought it to the side of Itachi's face, cupping his left cheek (1).

Itachi subconsciously leaned into her hand with the closing of his eyes before recollecting himself.

"Itachi."

His body automatically relaxed at the soothing sound that was her voice.

"He deserves to know the truth. Whatever pain you have caused him, it is inconsequential to how much pain he would feel if he found out _after_ he ended your life." Hinata's eyes went hard after the words left her mouth - hard from just the idea of Itachi throwing his life away. She dropped her hand.

Itachi immediately missed the warmth, only showing it through his eyes following her hand back down to her side.

Hinata turned away abruptly. "You've forgiven the village, now forgive yourself under the same standings." Much quieter, and back to her earlier tone, she whispered so that only he could hear, "Please, choose to live, Itachi."

Hardening her resolve she began moving towards the rightfully curious onlookers.

Hinata had shut off her distracting emotions by the time she reached them. Her sharp eyes met Kakashi's darted to Sasuke's form and came back again.

Kakashi summoned his nin dogs with Hinata's obvious command. The furry pack appeared from a puff of white smoke; four dogs lined the front, two in the back, and one on top of the other in the centre. Kakashi spoke to his favourite of his feisty little friends, Pakkun, a miniature brown pug, who was sitting on the head of the large black bullmastiff. "I need you guys to take Sasuke to the hospital. Order them to secure a private wing and tell the staff I'll send a team of ANBU over shortly."

Pakkun lazily moved his head to see the unconscious Sasuke. However, as he brought his head back around it stopped on Hinata. "Well, well, look who it is," he drawled with his raspy voice.

Hinata only spared him a short word and nod. "Pakkun-kun."

Realizing that this wasn't the time for talking, he sighed, before saying, "Alright, you can count on us."

The pack took off at his words, leaving a heavy atmosphere.

With that out of the way, Hinata focused on her next task, noticing in the back of her mind when Itachi followed after Sasuke. "My apologies, Hokage-sama, for my abrupt exit. As well as for not keeping a good enough watch on Itachi." She gave a low bow at the waist.

Tsunade sighed. _I won't bother trying to get her out of this mode. It might be better for the upcoming meeting._ "Finish healing your arms as we return." She turned around and began walking back with a more dignified pace than how she arrived. "Don't use your chakra in the meeting. You've probably made them raise their guards now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hinata followed, in between a silent Jiraiya and Kakashi.

When the powerful, yet small, group arrived back into the office, all eyes were on Hinata's changed persona.

They could not sense anything from her. No chakra. No aura of emotion. She was blank. Unreadable. Invisible.

Hinata's analytic eyes grazed over the group, taking in each of their nuances.

Once Tsunade sat, she continued as if the long interruption did not occur. "Last night and this morning I discussed your proposal with our Head of ANBU." She had to separate Hinata from these rogues if she wanted to make the best decision. "Having such a large and obviously high-ranking group aligned with our village would be ideal to help increase our militia. However," her eyes were serious, "the issue of trust is what must be considered. You are not just asking for an outside alliance, but to become a part of our village. Trust is something that cannot be given, it must be earned over time. If you want to join then a probationary period would be required.

"We had originally discussed having ten ANBU trail each of you at all times. But, seeing how easily Hinata made it through five of them, I will increase that number to twenty. They will follow you wherever you go and any _physical_ confrontation will not be tolerated. There will be no second chances. Along with this you will have chakra restraints. They will not be strong enough to leave you defenceless, but will weaken you. Once trust is gained they will be removed. Once you are trusted fully the guards will gradually decrease as time passes.

"If you decide to reject this offer you will have only a few hours after your departure before a team is sent after you. At this current time, you are still rogues and, therefore, an enemy to our village. If you decide to accept this offer you will become a part of the Leaf and under our protection against the other Great Villages. Now," Tsunade folded her hands on top of her desk, "What are your individual decisions?"

Hinata didn't turn to see their reactions, she didn't want to sway their decision in anyway that would result in regret later. Instead she watched those in front of her, trying to determine who was hostile towards the Hokage's announcement. She was a Leaf shinobi first and foremost, it was in this mindset she remembered that. She gave her new comrades an option besides running, that was all she could do for them. With the Hokage's proclamation it was now her job to enforce it; whether against the men behind her or the men in front of her, it did not matter to her.

Hidan scoffed. "We already told you our decisions before. Were not some pansy asses that run away with our fucking tail between our legs."

"Great," Tsunade stated dryly. She looked to the other men, "Are your decisions the same?"

The remaining men gave various nods and grunts of approval.

Tsunade straightened herself back up. "You will now be taken by the ANBU to the Sealing Unit. Jiraiya will be administering the seals himself to ensure no mistakes are made."

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles and flashed a grin before sauntering out of the room without a care. The ANBU guards met him outside the office and the large group made their way down the curious streets.

With the ex-Akatsuki gone, Tsunade brought her attention back to Hinata. "I want more information on the Heiwa no Yoake. I didn't inform the others in the room so start from the beginning."

Hinata gave a tilt of her head in understanding. "Heiwa no Yoake is a pacifist group that will provide those in need - villages and individuals - aid. It consists of four past Akatsuki members: Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, and Nagato, formally known as Pein." When she saw Tsunade's brow furrowed in unconfirmed recognition, Hinata explained. "Yes, both Nagato and Konan are the same individuals that Jiraiya-sama taught and cared for during the Shinobi War." She mentally chastised the council and Heads for their obvious reactions. "The original purpose for the Akatsuki was the same as the Heiwa no Yoake. However, the fall of the Akatsuki was actually cleverly planned through the murder of their brother, Yahiko - the original leader of the Akatsuki. _Danzo_ orchestrated Yahiko's death and is, therefore, the key factor in the negative direction this group took. As a village we must make this right." Hinata saw the Council look at one another in poorly covered concern and regret. "To undo these wrongs I made a promise of support from our village, if and after they prove themselves within the shinobi world. It was a promise of willing new members and necessary financial backing."

"Realistically how will such a small group be able to make any effect?" Koharu questioned. "They could be manipulated again."

Hinata's cold eyes shifted to the Koharu, making her swallow down her latent instincts that were warning her. "Nagato gained possession of the Rinnegan and has mastered its abilities. He can not be easily defeated."

"How did he receive them? It was said that the user's blood had to be a mixture of both a Senju and an Uchiha." Tsunade brought Hinata's attention back onto her.

"It was a part of Madara's intricate plan that even I have not all the information on. You would need to speak to _Tobi_."

Tsunade sat back in her chair. _That bastard, Danzo. How long am I going to have to continue cleaning up the mess he left behind?_ "Those terms are agreeable. We will not support them before that point, however."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Hinata's voice didn't waver, it was flat and emotionless.

"As for you, Hinata, everyone present would like to thank you and congratulate you on the success of your mission. You went above and beyond your call of duty. It could have been considered a suicide mission, yet against the odds you succeeded." With no movement from Hinata, Tsunade continued. "The normal refractory period after a year or longer mission away from the village is six weeks. As you know it is used to ensure that loyalty remains to the village and no psychological damage has been done during this extended time period. Due to your status I have decided to shorten that to three weeks. Think of it as a much deserved break. We will see how you are from there. You are welcome to request more time off, however it would be best if we get you back into your position to reaffirm your status. Is this alright with you?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

"I would like to recommend Hyūga Neji as one of the ANBU that is to watch over Hidan." Hinata's eyes shifted to Hiashi's and back. "Hidan is an immortal. He cannot die. When I fought him myself, I was successful only by the luck of random knowledge and the use of the Hyūga techniques - shutting off his chakra points. Neji is the most capable in the Clan's techniques and would be able to restrain him long enough for others to arrive and detain."

Tsunade agreed readily. "Hyūga-san," she spoke directly to Hiashi. "I would like you to go and retrieve Neji." She would normally send an ANBU, but all that were on duty were either at the Seal Corp or watching over the hospital.

"Of course," Hiashi acknowledge and made his way quickly and proficiently to the compound where he assumed Neji to be training.

Tsunade then spoke to Inoichi, "Go to the Torture and Interrogation Force and retrieve Ibiki." The mention of Hidan reminded Tsunade of the fact that Hinata had recommended him to work directly under Ibiki. She hadn't had the time to discuss the matter with him as of yet.

"Also, Hokage-sama, I would like to discuss the matter of Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade grew stiff before releasing a sigh. "You don't need to worry yourself with that. Last night Shikamaru came up with a simple cover story that will be spread throughout the town." Her eyes shifted to her left and right, where the council and Heads were stationed. "You all will only be given this cover story. It is close enough to the truth, so please do not feel the need to worry about your safety. Once Hiashi and Inoichi return I will tell what will be made public."

Various nods were given to show their understanding.

Seeing Hinata shift only slightly, Tsunade questioned, "Anything else?"

"There is one member of the Akatsuki that has disappeared: Zetsu. He _is_ an immediate threat."

Hazel eyes hardened.

Hinata continued. "Zetsu disappeared during my last mission with the Akatsuki. He has not reappeared. Both Itachi and I see him as a threat to deal with. It is highly probable that he continues on Madara's will." Hinata reached into her pouch and made a quick sketch of the man being discussed. She flipped over the paper to show it to the room. "There are two parts to Zetsu: White and Black. White Zetsu is supposedly made from the Shodai Hokage's cells. Black Zetsu was supposedly created through Madara's will alone. Black Zetsu is the true threat, though White Zetsu should not be taken lightly. I would like to request a team be sent out immediately in an attempt to track them down. If they are still not successful by the time my probationary period is complete then I will take over." Hinata's tone dropped low with her last few words. Those that hadn't had much contact with the Rabbit before this point now knew with certainty that they never wanted to be on her bad side.

Tsunade swivelled her chair to face Shikamaru. "I want you to compose the best tracking team we have available. Once this meeting is done call them together and disclose their mission. The group can be as large or small as you deem fit."

Shikamaru was already on it. He had held this position for fifteen months. Within that time he had grown as a tactician. He grew to know all of the active Shinobi within the Leaf. While they spoke he was deciding who the best tracking team would consist of. Ironically, he was leaning towards a Hyūga, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame. On the other hand, he was looking forwards to Hinata taking her position back. It was way too much work; he couldn't remember the last time he'd sat and watch the clouds pass by, or even played a game of shogi.

Seeing the tell tale signs of Shikamaru's mind at work, Tsunade did not press him for a response.

Tsunade relaxed, slouching in her chair. "If that's all, we can take a break until everyone arrives back." Closing her eyes she allowed herself a single moment of peace until her senses alerted her.

Neji and Hiashi had appeared suddenly into the highly alert office. As Hiashi made his way to where the other Heads stood, Neji gave a respectful bow to the Hokage.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Neji's voice that broke the short silence.

Tsunade peered at him through one forcefully opened eye before exhaling and composing herself back into form. "Thank you for coming, Neji. Hinata has requested you herself for the mission that I will be assigning you. It will work out perfectly since you have voiced your interest in becoming an ANBU. This will be you test."

Neji glanced over to the stoic Hinata who had yet to acknowledge him.

After Tsunade explained his mission, Hinata finally spoke. "I will provide you more information on Hidan's fighting tactics later today. All of these men are not to be underestimated, but he has the most unique advantage." _Perhaps, maybe second to Obito…_

"Thank you very much, Hinata-sama. I would be grateful for the help." Neji gave her a bow that almost made an incredulous look spread across Hinata's face.

Hinata pushed that emotion back and returned back to the Hokage who was purposely watching the interaction.

A gruff cough brought Hinata's eyes to Hiashi.

"You are more then welcome to have your discussion in the Hyūga Manor. There is more than enough room."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, but it was to such a degree that no one had noticed. "It matters not where it is held, but thank you that shall work well."

Hiashi gave a curt nod.

Tsunade did not bother to hide her narrowed eyes. They warned Hiashi in high volume to tread lightly on whatever it was he was attempting. "That is all, Neji. Hinata will meet you at the compound this evening."

"Of course. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

With pristine timing the door clicked to reveal Inoichi with Ibiki in tow. The Hyūga prodigy exited while they entered.

Ibiki's watchful eyes were strictly on Hinata as he stalked in, only moving when the Hokage began speaking.

"Starting tomorrow you will have new _apprentice_." Tsunade's smirk revealed how much she enjoyed messing with the uptight man in front of her. "Hinata hasn't gone into details, but she has noted his _talents_ in your field. There will be twenty guards on watch at all times. He is not to be taken lightly. He has an obvious temper that I have only seen Hinata be able to quell, so it will be up to you to mould him into something usable. Find out how to utilize his talents. This is your mission."

The scarred man clasped his hands behind his back. "And who is this man?"

Tsunade smiled, "An ex-Ataksuki. His name is Hidan."

Ibiki's face scrunched in doubt before relaxing. "I will see what I can do, Hokage-sama."

"That's all I ask. Hidan is with the Sealing Unit as we speak. Go and introduce yourself."

Tsunade stood abruptly a short period after Ibiki had left. Feeling the stretch in her legs, the crick in her knees, she walked around her chair to stare out at the prospering village. "Now, in regards to Uchiha Itachi," she took a terse pause, a moment of preparation. "Itachi is an innocent man. I will allow for no questions on this subject. Only a select few know of the true events of that night and after today no one else shall ever learn of it." She turned her head to catch Shikamaru's eye.

He nodded and continued from where she left off. "This is what will be made public. Memorize every detail because I will not repeat it formally again. Everything after this point needs to appear natural in order for it to be widely accepted. The aim is to make it appears as if we didn't want this information to be known. Then once it spreads Hokage-sama will confirm the rumours with a public announcement."

The corners of Hinata's mouth tipped upwards at the tactic.

"The rumour will be this. Itachi was framed on the night of the Uchiha massacre by Danzo through his use of Root. Itachi was given an unknown mission by Danzo; set up so that he would leave without anyone's knowledge and return at the perfect time. Itachi returned to the scene mere minutes before Sasuke stumbled upon the area. It was once Sasuke arrived that Itachi realized Danzo's plan. Knowing that Danzo had power within the village, Itachi knew his word would not hold. In order for Sasuke to protect himself against Danzo he was willing to convince Sasuke only that he actually committed the crime, therefore, giving Sasuke a reason to get stronger: to kill him. Itachi then left the village in hopes of one day clearing his name.

"To do this he approached the Akatsuki; a group that was originally against the Leaf. From this position Itachi aimed to protect the village while, at the same time, keeping a watchful eye in hopes of the truth one day being realized. When Danzo was killed Itachi thought that all hopes of redemption were lost and he has stayed with the Akatsuki since, not knowing that Hinata - the Rabbit - had located papers proving his own innocence.

"Hinata then left with both the purpose of protecting Hanabi - the Hyūga heiress and her sister - but also returning Itachi back to the village. Through the years, however, with a valiant effort, Itachi managed to change the Akatsuki's methods. The Akatsuki started capturing rogues instead of loyal shinobi and now they are hoping to receive their second chance along with Itachi."

Shikamaru's voice was so incredibly unenthused that, even with the incredible subject, it was hard to stay alert and interested.

"That's it," Shikamaru finished. "Since Hinata will be at the Hyūga Manor today, Hyūga-sama, you will begin the rumours tomorrow morning. Simply allow some loud mouth to over hear your conversation. After a few days, father, Inoichi-san, Chōza-san, you will bring this up to a larger group within your clan. Less than twenty-four hours after this a council meeting should be held with the Hokage. Have the normal guards stationed outside the door and don't place up a sound barrier. Again within twenty-four hours, Aburame-sama, Inuzuka-sama, I would like you both to perpetuate the rumour by discussing it within you clan; of course only with a small group."

Hinata gave a nod of respect towards Shikamaru, which he sighed at before finding a distraction in the passing clouds outside the window. _Just three more weeks…_

Hinata made sure to add something quickly, "Use your judgement on the time frame. If an event occurs that would hinder your involvement within the village, lengthen the time it takes for you to react. Vice versa. It's also imperative that Ino-Shika-Cho meet together before you communicate your new knowledge to any clan members. It would seem more plausible if such a strong team discussed it first and still decided to voice it. Remember plans like these need to be fluid and realistic."

"Is that clear to everyone?" Tsunade checked with those present. After everyone responded by various means she dismissed them all. "If anything deviates from the plan I will either call another meeting or have a message delivered. Dismissed."

Hinata remained in her spot as the Clan Heads left one by one.

The Hyūga Head left first, only disposing a few words. "The Hyūga will be prepared for you whenever you wish."

The Aburame Head - Shibi - followed, giving her an acknowledging tilt of his head.

When the Inuzuka Head - Tsume - passed she shot Hinata a feral grin.

The legendary Ino-Shika-Cho trio all graced her with polite responses. Inoichi and Chōza gave a smile where as Shikaku gave an understanding wink. Both could hear Shikamaru's mumbled 'troublesome,' which made his father flash a smile of his own.

The Council moved to leave afterwards. Unfortunately - in her opinion - they stopped in front of her. Koharu's squinted eyes focused onto Hinata, her five foot form not helping her futile attempt at intimidation. Homura seemed more at ease, his height matched her own, yet Hinata still seemed to tower over them both.

Before they could utter a word, Hinata began, her tone leaving no room for refusal. "If Itachi-san allows it, I believe you owe him a word of apology and thanks. I will let you know _his_ decision as soon as possible. Thank you for taking the time to be present, Homura-sama, Koharu-sama." She stepped to the side, making the path to the exit clear.

Without a word the pair left. The Rabbit had been a pawn for them to play at their will up until fifteen months ago. Now, it felt as if they were a piece in her own game. She had seemed to find her own sense of justice with the time away from the practiced ideals of the Leaf.

"Good job. Scare the council, Hinata." Kakashi supplied with light sarcasm the moment the door closed. He was leaning against the far wall of the nearly empty office, his favourite book out.

Hinata looked to him uncaring. She then looked to Tsunade for her reaction.

The normally vicious Hokage sighed, "It's fine. They do need to address the past if we are to move forward united as a village."

Hinata rotated her head back to Kakashi, as if childishly saying 'Told you.'

Kakashi didn't move his head from his page, his eyes continuing down the lines, but he was wearing a smile behind his mask.

"I'm assuming you want to check on the Uchiha's?" Tsunade had to ask even though she knew the answer. Sitting down at her desk she pulled out a rather large bottle of saké and didn't hesitate to poor herself a glass.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Once the holy liquid smoothly slid down the Hokage's throat she slammed the glass down. "Ahh, stop being so formal they're all gone now. You're officially on vacation. Have a glass then go see them. Kami knows you need it."

Hinata gave a small smile, "Thank you, _Tsunade-sensei_." Tsunade gave a small huff. "I have to be _aware_ for the rest of the day, but perhaps tomorrow I'll come by." Tsunade swung down another shot. "It would be nice to catch up…" Hinata turned and made her way to the door. Before she left she added, "I missed you too. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Tsunade glowered at the closing door, another glass already poured and ready. As the glass met her lips, she couldn't help the upward tilt they took.

%%%%%

**Author's Note**

1- Okay… this is random. LOL, when I first wrote this I was going to say, "Raising her hand she cupped Itachi's left cheek." … … … I don't know if this is everyone, but all I could think of was how that could mean two things. Ahem, two places. I laughed so hard at the idea of Hinata randomly coping a feel on Itachi in such a serious moment. LOL, okay that's all…

Also, the reason I didn't make Itachi that injured after fighting with Sasuke is because I really think that if Itachi was at his full strength - aka, not hindered by his disease and blindness - Sasuke wouldn't have stood a chance at all. So, basically in that scene it was a becoming exhausted Sasuke and a chill Itachi :P (even with Sasuke's Mangekyō)

I hope you guys liked that chapter :D

There will be more reunions next chapter! I think you can guess which the main one will be…

Again, thank you so so so so so so so much :P to everyone that reviewed last chapter! You're all amazing!

Please review again and let me know what you thought of this one :D :D

Until next time,

EK


	24. Memories

Hiiiiiiii :D

Sorry for a bit of a late post.

Thank you so so so much to:

The 8 Guests that reviewed, Forgetmenotlovely, Miih-chan, ninjaluver, Mona133, depi, cathyscloud9, Uzumakihimawari, TheEternalRise, Ninya, LM22102, Ai, itahina4eva, beanche, Princess Geta

You guys are awesome. This chapter is for you.

PS. Let's take a moment to thank FanFic for finally fixing their stats section! :P

**Chapter 24**

_Flashback_

Hinata was wandering around the outside perimeter of the Akatsuki base, the same man on her mind. He had occupied her thoughts for nearly a week now, his horrifying tale trapped within, replaying without reprieve.

The sun had already set and her favourite time of day was upon her: the night. She loved the beauty of the stars. Their light was so insignificant compared to that of the Earth's Sun, yet, together, they manage to illuminate the entire sky. Her hope was dawned from these stars, from what she had learned from her mother all those years ago: that some of these tiny specks shone bigger and brighter than the Sun itself.

It was her favourite memory of her mother. She was six months pregnant at the time. The next day she would prematurely go into labour. It was also her last memory of her mother.

She remembered sitting there with her mom, in the quiet grounds of the Hyūga estate. The moonlight illuminating her skin, seeming almost etherial to her five year old self.

Hinata smiled reminiscently. It was as if the heavens were preparing her for her forthcoming travel.

Hinata tried to pull herself out of her thoughts. Ever since she had made the decision to not mask her emotions on this mission, old memories had been flooding out from behind the reopened dam. Her curiosity and empathy for Itachi was her only distraction when she wasn't with _Tobi_, for she couldn't afford to be distracted then.

Coming up on Itachi training in a forested area, Hinata absentmindedly leaned against the trunk of a random tree. The rough bark couldn't be felt through her thick cloak.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared, not at Itachi, but through him. They followed his fluidic movements, which had been improving exponentially since she had healed him.

Lost in her memories she didn't realize when Itachi had stopped, his huffing back to her. It was obvious he knew she was there. He turned his head to the side to be able to see the distracted young woman through his peripherals. It was the lost look in her eyes that convinced him to say something. "Are you alright, Hinata-san?"

Hinata's focus clicked back into place. She gave her head a little shake. Forcing a smile, she explained, "Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Hinata lowered her eyes when Itachi gave her a small nod in response. She knew he wouldn't pry. He would never force her to share, would always put it on her to make the decision.

She could feel the guilt beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach. He had been forced to share so much of himself to her.

Taking in Itachi, with a clear mind this time, Hinata deduced he was going to continue; his chakra levels were still in abundance.

Pushing off against the tree to stand straight, Hinata made her way to Itachi. "Can I join you?"

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Leaving the Hokage's office, it did not take Hinata long to make it to the wing of the hospital where Sasuke was being held. In actuality, she had rushed there. Not because she was worried over another fight breaking out - she knew her seal would hold - but because of the looks that the civilians were giving her. She was not used to getting such attentions within her village, it made her almost uncomfortable.

Most would have laughed at such a scene: her becoming uncomfortable over something so trivial. Just mentions of the missions she had completed would bring the very people staring to their knees in fear.

Shinobi were such odd creatures.

Hinata was approaching the pale door, where she could sense chakra permeating, when Itachi exited. His expression was complex. His lips were tilted up, finally free from the weight that had held them down. His eyes were strained red, holding back contrasting tears.

Meeting each others eyes, Hinata stopped in her tracks. She wanted to give him room, she didn't want to impose at such an important time.

Itachi did not halt in his steps, making his way towards her. The movements of his body did not stop once. There was no hesitation, he flowed continuously. Directly in front of her, his hand lifted while his head lowered.

Hinata's breathing halted when his hand met the back of her head, pulling it forward.

Her forehead was brought to meet his own. She felt heat rise from the pit of her stomach to her cheeks.

Even with his teary eyes, she could read all of the emotions within them as if they were perfectly clear.

Itachi's voice was just a whisper. "I will never be able to say this enough: Thank you, Hinata."

Itachi left so many words unspoken; instead trying to convey them through a breathtaking smile. _Thank you for giving me this chance. For giving me the slightest possibility of being close to my brother again in this life… For giving me another person to want to protect._

Hinata's eyes were wide, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for what to say. In the end she remained silent and let him walk away.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

It was a few minutes into their friendly spar. It was their first time training together, both were trying to get a feel on the other.

Realizing that Hinata's muscles were warm, Itachi decided to take the spar to the next level. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi began implementing his plan of attack.

Hinata lowered her head once she realized that his bloodline trait had become activated.

Both seemed to side step and parry each others physical attacks with an ingrained instinct. They could read the others movements before they were made. Seeming to know what attack would be made next and even how their opponent would counter _their own_ counter attack.

These two shinobi's main strength may have lied in clever planning and careful manipulation of circumstances, but that did not mean they lacked skill in other departments. Part of being able to succeed in their complex strategies was their ability to actually implement their ideas.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. _I should have been able to catch her in a genjutsu. It was brief, but her eyes met mine._

Determined, Itachi ramped up the strength of his genjutsu. Keen eyes awaited an opportunity.

Again, another opportunity slipped by. _Her eyes…_

To Itachi it did not look as if Hinata's Byakugan was activated. If it was, he still should have been able to in trance her, she would have just found it easier to break his genjutsu than most. Of course he would have been able to cope regardless and react accordingly, perhaps have another genjutsu set immediately afterwards.

Testing a theory, Itachi jumped backwards, creating some distance between the two of them.

Hinata kept the distance.

Both paused in their motions, their slightly heaving chests the only sign of fatigue.

Itachi disappeared from his spot, reappearing behind her with impossible speed.

Ducking forwards, Hinata bent her leg towards her before thrusting it outward with a powerful kick.

Itachi caught it with his bare hand before pushing it sideways.

It left Hinata's front wide open.

A kunai slid out of his sleeve and into his receptive hand. With a slicing motion the kunai barely missed Hinata's face, she had pulled back just in time, the blade passing by her eyes.

Countering quickly, Hinata used one hand to grab his wrist, pulling his body forwards to slam it into her bent knee. Her attack didn't do maximum damage, he had quickly turned his body into the way she was pulling, making her knee just scrape his chest. Still her chakra enhanced muscled caused slight damage.

Twisting his wrist free, Itachi backed off once again. He may have received damage, but in his mind it was worth it. _So, that's it… Clever. I did not know Hyūga's could do that. I sincerely doubt that even most Hyūga's know. _

Not wanting to give away that he knew her tactic he continued without pause. As a distraction he increased his speed, knowing that with what Hinata was attempting, reflex time would - should - suffer.

And he was correct.

With Itachi's increase in speed, Hinata was having more difficulty defending even the most obvious attacks.

Hinata's speed was greater than his own on usual terms, but fighting blind would slow even the greatest shinobi, however marginally.

The fight continued as the stars shifted over head. Time passing by without a notice or care by the shinobi.

Tiring, Itachi tested another hypothesis.

This one also proved to be correct.

He had only disappeared from her senses for a barely noticeable second. She couldn't feel that swirling energy that melded with the air, always seeming to be attracted towards powerful chakra and ignored things of nature, things that were part of itself.

Hinata hadn't had time to make a deduction before she felt a hand grasp her ankle, pulling her into the ground. With lightening being her main element she did not panic, even when Itachi reappeared in her senses, standing by her head, which was the only part of her body not engulfed by the earth.

Fortunate for not needing to use hand-signs, due to this jutsu's simplicity, Hinata sent bolts of lightening from her various parts of her body.

The strong beam of dancing electrons couldn't be seen, however they were wreaking havoc, breaking up the dirt with natural ease - lightening being the strongest element against earth - and electrocuting any unfortunate creatures that were touching the ground within its range.

Breaking free from her confines Hinata could sense that Itachi was perfectly placed outside of this dangerous circle.

Hinata smiled, her freedom short lived. She felt the familiar bite of a kunai against her neck and another strategically placed on her abdomen. _Clever._ The Itachi that she had sensed disappeared, released by the real Itachi behind her. _Since he used the ground _twice_ to hide his attacks, he probably knows I can't sense there using this particular method. _

"Are we _playing_ to kill or to capture?" Itachi questioned, his hushed voice the only sound of the steady night. "If it's to kill, I would say I won."

"Hm," Hinata hummed as if in contemplation. "If that's the case, then I guess it is to capture."

Hinata felt the blades push in deeper, almost enough to break the skin. Ignoring the pathetic discomfort, Hinata moved one of her hands that were dropped by her sides. She managed a mere tap on his thigh, but pushed ample chakra through the single connection.

Dawned with the choice of either allowing for his leg to become severely injured or releasing Hinata, he took a step away. A burning pain emanating from the exact place Hinata had touched, Itachi assumed a discoloured bruise would appear shortly.

Itachi was not at all surprised when Hinata managed to get his very own kunai from him, the one that was pressed to her neck.

She turned without hesitance and attacked again.

Two kunai met with a clang, signalling their continuation.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hinata peeked into the room through the small rectangular window on the door. The room was bare, save for a few pieces of regular equipment. She could see Sasuke lying on the plain hospital bed, overtop the crisp white sheets. His arm was strewn over his eyes, those red marks still marring his pale complexion.

Releasing a small breath, Hinata silently entered the room. The only signal of her arrival was the tiny click of the door closing. She slowly made her way over to the single sized bed. Pulling a rolling chair with a black circular seat towards her, she took a seat by Sasuke's head. She could see a wetness glimmering underneath his arm, his teeth painfully digging into his bottom lip.

Tentatively, Hinata moved a hand forwards. With a soothing chakra lacing her finger tips she brushed them over his sticky forehead, pushing his bangs to the side. She felt Sasuke stiffen before all the physical tension released from his person. Hinata continued her motions, combing her fingers through his matted hair, brushing them along his burning skin.

Many minutes had passed when suddenly Sasuke's limp hand clenched into a tight fist. Batting Hinata's hand away, Sasuke's glaring eyes were exposed, his tears now dry. His back shot up straight before he shuffled backwards until he met the metal headrest.

Hinata kept herself composed, placing her hand back on her lap.

Sasuke roughly brushed a hand through his hair, clearly overwhelmed with the plethora of emotions raging in his head. More time passed as Sasuke stared intently into a captivating nothingness.

Finally, he spoke. "How could he do this?"

The rhetorical question hung in the dreary air.

"My whole life… and now." Sasuke's voice was straining to stay calm. "Fuck!" he growled.

Hinata watched his trembling body, giving way under a combination of anger, frustration, and confusion.

The words that Sasuke were saying only scratched the surface of his inner turmoil. He could not get his thoughts in order. A part of him - that childishly ignorant part of him - had always hoped his beloved _nii-san _was innocent; the brother he had once loved and admired so dearly. But, he had always crushed that small hope under the proof of what his own eyes and ears conveyed to him.

_He had_ _seen_ his brother standing over his parents lifeless bodies, blood splattered on Itachi's attire. _He had heard_ the cruel words his brother said to him, Itachi's heartless explanation of why he committed such a horrid act. That proof alone lead him to push away his blind loyalty. Lead him to bury the memory of the tears his brother shed when he had chased after him into the bloody streets where countless bodies lay. He had forgotten that particular memory. Locked it away behind his growing hatred, trusting his senses over his instincts, gut, and most of all, the person he always knew his nii-san to be.

What would he have done if he had found this out after he had killed his brother?

This question plagued Sasuke.

His hatred was already beginning to be directed towards the abhorrent council that had _dared_ give him orders after what they had put his brother through.

_How dare they sit there, their pretentious faces staring down everyone in the room, when they're actually the lowest of scum._

_How dare they…_

_How dare they…_

_They didn't even look at Itachi when he entered. No remorse. No regret. The bastards didn't even fucking look at him!_

"Hinata," Sasuke's voice was low in obvious warning. "If you let me out of here, I _will_ kill the council." From Itachi's memories he knew that Danzo was the main individual behind the orchestration of the Uchiha massacre, and because of Hinata he was prevented from relishing in his blood. Even with his turbulent mind he knew if Hinata _hadn't_ killed Danzo then he may never have learned the truth in the first place; so he couldn't fault her for that. He just knew that _if_ Danzo was alive he wouldn't have even given a warning. _That man would be dead._

Hinata gave a small nod. "I understand. If you have any questions just summon one of the ANBU and they will come and get me."

Sasuke didn't respond.

Hinata stood and exited the brooding room. Once she stepped outside of the door she made sure to place an unnoticeable seal that would alert her if anyone entered or exited.

Stepping outside, Hinata casually looked around the perimeter. She spotted a carefully hidden ANBU on the roof of the hospital. With a smile she gave the man a wave. The ANBU just stared at Hinata, not getting the hint, so Hinata quickly jumped up.

"Hello, Badger," Hinata ignored the man's unease. "Sasuke-san will be remaining here until myself or Kashi come to release him. People are allowed to enter, just use your discretion. Do not let any political figures in. Am I clear on that?"

Her voice was light but the man had heard rumours about this woman. He swallowed before giving a sharp nod, "Yes, umm…"

Hinata gave a small smile to try and ease the ANBU's nerves. "Hinata."

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked down in thought, contemplating the honorific that she had now received twice today. It would be seen poorly if she rejected it: telling people instead to use one more informal. It would seem as if she lacked confidence in her placement. Though, in all honesty, she didn't really know where she lied on social standings.

The man began to sweat in the silence, believing that he did something wrong. His heart almost melted when she gave him another closed mouth smile.

"Thank you, Badger." Hinata turned and jumped down off of the high building, landing gracefully.

Beginning to walk, Hinata made her way over to the Hyūga Manor. It was only slightly past noon. She would be early to meet with Neji, but he wasn't the one she looking forwards to seeing again.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

Hinata and Itachi sat a respectable distance away from each other, both of their chests rising and falling, their clothes clinging to their sweating skin. Hinata had tied her hair back into a messy bun, letting a nightly breeze cool the back of her neck. Her cloak was piled with Itachi's against a near by tree, discarded when the heat became unbearable.

All of their injuries were healed, not even a tenderness remaining. The tenderness of worked muscles was still strong, however.

"How'd you figure it out?" Hinata asked once her breathing returned back to normal.

Itachi continued staring upwards at the stars that could be seen through the foliage of the towering trees. "When I passed my kunai by your eyes, they didn't follow its path. No matter how skilled, it is human nature to watch the threat when it is placed so close to such a valuable area."

Hinata gave a few small vertical nods of her head.

"Can all Hyūga's do that?" Itachi didn't think so, but his curiosity was nagging at him for a definitive answer.

"No," Hinata reconfirmed Itachi's suspicions. "They could if they _wanted_ to. Hyūga's pride themselves on their eyes, they would never think of trying to take away their sight purposely."

"Hmn." Itachi acknowledged. "You do not? Pride yourself, I mean."

Hinata brought her eyes off of Itachi to gaze at the stars herself. "No. The Hyūga techniques were never my strength; I developed them after I gained strength in other areas. Because of that, I never relied on my eyes, I used them as a specialty skill instead of my entire arsenal. I was never able to use Hyūga techniques once I became the Rabbit anyways."

The silence that ensued was nice, calming for both of them. They knew it was highly unlikely that they would be attacked at this time. If they happened to be snuck up on - which was slight in itself - no one would be foolish enough to attack them together, especially with other Akatsuki so close.

Hinata bent her knees to provide her head a place to rest. She gave a restrained giggle, catching Itachi's attention. "Sorry. I was just remembering Tsunade-sensei's face when I told her my idea. She looked at me like I was crazy." It made so much sense to her at the time though. If the Byakugan could extend the user's sight to nearly 360 degree vision, allowing them to focus on any specific areas they choose, why couldn't it be trained to see nothing at all. Instead of a maximum - 360 degrees - use a minimum - zero degrees. _Okay, maybe zero degrees does sound a little funny_. Hinata gave another quiet giggle.

It took much time and even more patience to develop the odd use for the Byakugan. Once it finally worked she realized it felt the exact opposite to using the normal activation of the Byakugan. Instead of sending chakra to the eyes, she had to pull it away.

Itachi moved his eyes down from the sky to bring them to Hinata. "It slowed your reaction time, however minuscule."

Hinata gave a shrug. "It's to be expected. I'll just have to keep training my senses."

"I can show you how to break a genjutsu from the Sharingan."

Itachi's offer woke Hinata up.

He continued with an explanation. "Normally, it is only possible for others with the Sharingan. Because the Byakugan evolved from the Sharingan it may be possible. If anything it would at least show you how to tell if you are trapped within one. Removing your vision is only preventative, it would not help you after the fact."

"I would appreciate the help. Thank you, Itachi-san."

"You don't need to thank me. I am indebted to you for saving my life."

Hinata shook her head no. "Don't be silly. I didn't have a choice, I would never let a comrade die."

_You always have a choice_, Itachi thought. Not wanting to dwell, he returned to his star gazing. His tone held a slight sense of humour as he mentioned casually , "I've never been called silly before."

"Well," Hinata chimed after another minute passed by, "There is a first for everything."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

As Hinata approached the Hyūga grounds she began to slow as the front guards came into her view. Instead of continuing forwards she took a left, through the wandering villagers, towards the chakra she was tracking. Feeling this familiar chakra had already placed a warm smile on her face, her emotions having free reign. It was her sister's.

Hinata had not seen her sister at all within the months away. She had a few opportunities, rare solo missions where she would be passing by the village, but she held herself back. She needed to distance herself from Hanabi. The mere idea of Hanabi being used against her again brought a nauseating pain to her gut.

The foliage of trees was becoming thicker as she followed along the outside of the gate that surrounded the estate.

Hanabi's chakra was becoming slightly frantic. Hinata had realized shortly after that her sister was training. She also noticed another familiar chakra. It was quite peculiar, not something - or rather someone - she had expected. It was only when Hinata narrowed down on two more chakra signatures - one similar to an Aburame, one similar to an Inuzuka - that she realized what exactly was occurring in the Hyūga's personal training ground for Main House members.

Hanabi was training with her Genin Team.

Hinata felt a wave of regret wash over her at the idea of missing such a large moment in her sisters life. She wasn't there to see Hanabi meet her new teammates. She wasn't there to see Hanabi take - and clearly pass - her genin test. She wasn't there to _keep an eye_ _on_ Hanabi during her first official mission.

Hinata absently wondered if Hanabi had been on an out of village mission yet. The idea made her excited for her sister, but equally terrified.

Hinata jumped to the top of the stone wall and took a seat at the top, her legs dangling over the edge.

Hinata's eyes automatically drew to Hanabi first.

She smiled at what she saw.

Hanabi had grown; the top of her head would almost reach Hinata's shoulders now. She had cut her hair also. The once long locks were chopped short and crisp. Her hair wasn't all one length, it had rough layers making her look more ragged. She wore less formal garb as well; only one Hyūga insignia could be seen on the front pocket of a padded grey vest that lay overtop a simple black tank. It was tucked into a pair of baggy black capris.

Hinata couldn't help the giggle she released. Hanabi just looked too adorable in her opinion. She was surprised however, that Hiashi would allow the Heiress to present herself in such a way.

Her giggle caught the Jōnin Sensei's attention as he easily dodged his team's attacks.

By Hinata's inquisitive nature, she analyzed who exactly her sister was paired with.

She was correct with her guess about them being an Aburame and an Inuzuka.

The Aburame was a female. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than Hanabi, but longer in length. It was tucked into the oversized beige coat that rose high to cover her mouth and nose. She had the typical goggles covering her eyes, the rims a deep purple in colour. Surprisingly, instead of lose pants, the girl wore a pair of tight black leggings allowing for opportune movement.

In personality, she seemed to have that natural calm. Even if at the current time her body was reaching fatigue and her movements were becoming haste, it was still noticeable in the way she attacked and carried herself.

Hinata was a bit skeptical and confused at why Tsunade would pair her with Hanabi. Hanabi was pushed to hide her emotions throughout her life. Two closeted individuals would work well with one another, but they would not push the other to develop in the area they were weak in: gaining strength through the use of emotion.

Hinata's doubt increased when she came to the Inuzuka.

He was clearly just like any other Inuzuka: boisterous and eccentric. He would definitely benefit from the calmer influences of his teammates, but his personality would overshadow and overwhelm them both in team decisions and planning.

His hair was was scruffy, a dark brown with rare golden highlights that gave off that animalistic feel. Two red triangles were tattooed on his chin, pointed downwards like fangs. His eyes were an invigorating blue that could even drown the passing sky.

Hinata stopped her distracting musings when she felt the prickle of her skin that warned of an incoming threat. Too late to use her hands without the use of her chakra to increase her speed - she still didn't want Hiashi to know of her arrival - she positioned her head to stop the flying senbon with her teeth.

With the Genin team following the path of the senbon that their Sensei threw from his own mouth, they finally noticed Hinata.

Hinata could not blame Aburame and Inuzuka for the unease that immediately permeate off of them in thick waves. To _any_ shinobi it would be disconcerting to not be able to sense a person's presence, especially after laying eyes on them. Hanabi's aura, on the other hand, screamed excitement, Genma's aura, amusement.

"Woah!" The short silence broken by Inuzuka's exclamation. "Hana-chan, that's your sis, right?! She's awesome! Did you see that! She stopped Sensei's toothpick with her teeth!"

Hinata was about to giggle when she was taken by surprise.

"It's a senbon, you baka!" Hanabi corrected with just as much fervour. "And of course it's my Oneechan, only she could be so awesome," she stated with an air of playful confidence.

Aburame watched the pair. Her shoulders raised and lowered, showing that she had released a sigh of pent-up aggravation. She clearly wanted to intervene, only holding herself back by the beliefs her clan had instilled upon her.

Hinata could only blink, astounded by the stark change in Hanabi's personality from when she had left. Once tired eyes were replaced with a brightly burning fire. Hanabi no longer held herself back, she was upfront about her opinions.

Noticing Hinata's questioning stare, Genma spoke up. "Alright, brats. Stop getting distracted. Go work on your target training."

Hanabi glared a fierce glare towards Genma, "But, I want to talk to my Oneechan."

Genma clicked his jaw, regretting throwing his senbon because now he could not use his habit to calm his annoyance. "Ya, well you can talk to her once you're done. I need to talk to her about something anyways."

Hinata furrowed her brows, _He's arguing like a child…_

The Inuzuka snorted, "'Talk.' Sure." He rolled the R mockingly. Genma's eyebrow twitched, not that the Genin noticed. "You just wanna go and flirt like you do with every other pretty girl that walks by during training."

"Hey!" Hanabi interjected. "Don't call Hinata-oneechan pretty." She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "Beside, no way would Genma-sensei have a chance with her."

Seeing Genma about to retort, his irritation at its peak, Aburame spoke up hurriedly. "Come on, both of you." She turned around to walk towards the posts that held various targets held at different angles, heights, and size. "You're just wasting time. You know Sensei won't change his mind."

That was when Hinata saw it. That perfect group dynamic that had evaded her earlier observations. Hanabi was no longer that scared little girl that did everything that was asked of her. She spoke up and fought back regardless of the consequences - something that could be considered both bad or good. With that in mind, the new Genin Team worked perfectly together.

Hinata kept her eyes of the training team, each member was remarkable in their accuracy. She was playing absentmindedly with the dangerous metal in her mouth, a habit she picked up from way back, when Genma had trained her.

"Not bad for a bunch of brats, eh?" Genma quipped, eyeing the lucky senbon.

"I never took you for the teaching type." Hinata took no time to bring the conversation to where she desired.

Genma shifted his eyes to the group that had grown on him over the past months. "Yeah, well, things change."

Hinata respected that answer, but it wasn't enough. She forced her eyes off of her sister to Genma.

Genma chuckled at her hint. "Kakashi asked me to do it."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Things were tense after you left. A lot of speculation went around the village about you. Rumours and what not. I won't go into them. Kakashi just thought it would be best for Hanabi to be trained by someone that knew the truth… well, enough of it anyways."

Hinata cast her eyes downwards, thinking over what had just been divulged.

"I'll tell you though. This has been the best for her. I've seen the kid grow. Hokage-sama used the kidnapping as an excuse to get her space from the Hyūga. Until she made Genin Kakashi actually watched over her for a bit. Whenever he couldn't she had to stay with the Hyūga bastards, but slowly he got her out of her shell."

Hinata swung the senbon to the side of her mouth so that it wouldn't fall when she gave a large grin. "That's definitely something I can believe."

Genma chortled at Hinata's sentiment. Reaching over he plucked the senbon from Hinata's lips, placing it back within his own mouth with a sigh of content. "Are you gonna do the threatening now or later?"

Hinata looked at him sympathetically. "I trust you as a shinobi, Genma-san. Things don't always work out well, I can attest to that. I would never hold anything against you, please know this." Hinata changed back to a lighter tone, "But, if I see you skip out on my sister's training to flirt with some girl…"

Genma smirked, "You mean like I'm doing now?"

Hinata sighed, a smile appearing regardless. "It's words like those that made me fall in love with you."

Pretending to be oblivious to the obvious sarcasm, Genma retorted slyly, "Ah, finally a confession. I believe the next step is to consummate our love?"

Hinata couldn't help the fair pink tint that covered her cheeks. It was barely noticeable. She had become _slightly_ desensitized to such casual mentions of that particular topic from all the time she spent with Hidan and even Deidara. "You would believe wrong then."

"Aw, don't get shy now," Genma quipped, his flirtatious smirk in place.

"You confuse shyness with disinterest."

Genma's smirk deepened. "The only woman I know who can resist these charms…"

"You do not know many women?" Hinata cocked her head to the side with an inquisitive innocence.

Genma leaned his body closer to Hinata.

She remained in her position unflinchingly, her eyes challenging.

Lowering his voice to that stomach turning timbre, Genma murmured, "If you keep stepping up your game like this I'll be forced to do the same…"

Hinata blinked a few time before releasing a lighthearted giggle at his attempt.

Genma moved back to his upright and laughed along with her.

Taking a breath, Hinata asked, "Do you mind?" She was once again looking at the Genin.

Genma gave a sharp nod of acceptance.

Hinata jumped down into the training area. Genma joined her a second later.

They walked towards the trio that had stopped their exercises a minute ago.

"Who said you guys could stop?" Genma questioned irately.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "We hit all the targets."

Genma swished his senbon, "Then you do it again."

Hanabi brushed off his mild scolding, she had heard much worse. "Ya, ya, whatever."

"Hanabi!" Hinata reprimanded lightly.

"Hinata-oneechan!" Hanabi turned her attention to her sister. Taking a running jump, Hanabi wrapped her arms around the taken aback Hinata.

Hinata smiled at her sister's antics, wrapping her own arms around her sister tightly. Placing her back down on the ground Hinata's smile remained as she placed a hand on the top of Hanabi's head.

Hanabi pouted and ducked away from the infringing appendage.

Hinata giggled. "You've grown, Hanabi-chan."

She looked off to the side indignantly, "Well, it's been fifteen months…"

Hinata's eyes softened, but she forced herself to change the subject - now was not the time. "Why don't you introduce me to your teammates."

Before Hanabi could speak up, the Inuzuka interrupted. "Names Inuzuka Kenta, Rabbit-sama."

Hinata blinked owlishly, before releasing another bout of laughter.

Genma glared pointedly at his student.

"Hinata is fine," Hinata replied kindly. "Nice to meet you, Kenta-san. Is your ninken at the vet today?"

Kenta appeared shocked before he broke out into a grin. "Yup! His name's Ichi. He's the best."

"I would love to meet him sometime."

Kenta grinned widely, his canine glistening.

Hinata turned her attention to the Aburame next.

"My name is Aburame Sora. Pleasure to meet you, Hinata-sama." Sora's voice was devoid of any telling inflections.

"You as well, Sora-san. I don't want to take you all away from your training, do you mind if I join you?"

Kenta's and Hanabi's eyes widened in childish wonder. Sora's expression couldn't be seen, but her chakra blooped in excitement.

Hinata beamed. "Kenta, Sora, have you learned how to channel chakra into your feet?" She knew Hanabi had, it was used as a stepping stool to developing the necessary chakra control for the Hyūga techniques.

"No, ma'am," Kenta answered eagerly.

Hinata gave a small nod. "Okay. I am sure you have seen it in use before. A fellow shinobi walking on water or walking up a tree?" They both nodded yes. "Sending a specific amount of chakra to your feet is what allows for this. Too much-" Hinata sent excess chakra to her feet making the ground crack underneath her. "And you destroy your base. Too little and the technique doesn't work." Hinata knew there was a high chance of Hiashi noticing her presence with that spike of chakra, but she decided to chance it.

Hinata continued. "There are different ways to develop this.

"One: Take a running start and try to make it up the wall, only using your feet. The trial and error method.

"Two: Stand how I was - except use the _Hitsuji_ hand-sign to channel your chakra. Learn and feel the perfect amount of necessary chakra that you need to send to your feet. You want to maintain the level _just_ before the ground cracks."

The young shinobi nodded their understanding and took no time to walk towards the wall. As expected, Kenta used method one, Sora used method two.

"So, what about me, Oneechan?" Hanabi asked.

"I want you to activate your Byakugan." Hinata watched as Hanabi took only three hand-signs to activate the special blood limit. "You have improved."

Hanabi beamed proudly.

Hinata took on a more serious tone. "However - it may not be as important now - but those few seconds it takes for you to activate your Byakugan can mean life or death."

Immediately after the words left her mouth Hinata activated her own Byakugan, her hands remaining rested at her sides. The cobweb of chakra channels protruded her skin, her eyes gaining a view of the world around her.

Keeping her eyes activated, Hinata explained. "Kekkei Genkai are natural to those of the bloodline. Therefore, activating one can be done with a deep control and understanding over your own body. It should feel equivalent to breathing." Hinata's eyes calmed back to their normal disposition. "That is also why Kekkei Genkai tend to activate when the user experiences strong threatening emotions: fear and anger. It is the bodies _natural_ reaction. This is more noticeable with the Sharingan that seems to have a stronger connection to the user's emotions than our Byakugan."

Hanabi was staring intently, trying to soak in as much information as possible. After she recovered from her capture from the Akatsuki, Hanabi didn't feel any anger towards Hinata lying to her. She understood even more after Kakashi gave her more information. The only things she felt was irritation towards her sister for not teaching her all of these badass skills she obviously possessed. "So, how do I do that?"

"Through time," Hinata explained. Seeing her sister sigh exasperatingly, Hinata gave explained further. "However, meditation can help to speed along this process. Once in a meditative state feel the chakra pulsating through you. Feel how it flows to every part of you. Along with this see how you feel when you get angry, when you get frustrated, when you get scared. If you learn control and understanding over yourself then it will come with time."

Hanabi humphed, but nodded her acceptance anyways, sulking over to a peaceful corner to try her first attempt at meditation.

"That would work for you as well," Hinata declared.

The man she was talking to stepped out from behind a shoji door. Neji gave a respectable bow. "I did not mean to intrude."

Hinata waved her hands, "No, do not worry."

"Hiashi-sama has asked me to retrieve you. He would like to speak with you before our meeting."

Hinata gave a grin, _I wouldn't have guessed…_ She had to restrain an eye roll. "Of course." She turned to Genma, "I will see you later." She paused before adding, "Thank you… for everything." _For watching over Hanabi for me._

"Ahhh. Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. See ya around."

Hinata straightened herself. Her eyes losing some of their warmth as she followed Neji. A feeling of Déjà Vu surrounding her. There were many painful memories that were associated with this walk. However, there were a few beautiful ones that she would never dare to forget.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

"My mother…" Hinata drowned off, breaking the long term silence that had existed between her and Itachi for the past hour.

Itachi looked to Hinata in veiled inquisitiveness.

"That was what I was thinking of," Hinata clarified. The twinkling light of the stars were mirrored in Hinata's pure orbs as she stared off into the abyss of space.

Itachi didn't say a word. He appeared to be disinterested, yet that was the furthest from the truth.

Not one for words Hinata met Itachi's eyes allowing for a scene to unfold before them.

Itachi turned his head to see a young Hinata - she could be no older than five - clinging onto the arm of a beautiful woman. The woman had hair a similar colour to Hinata's and the same round eyes that held a tint of lavender.

_"__Mommy?" The child's eyes shone with such adoration. _

_The young woman looked down at her daughter lovingly. _

_"__Why do you like the stars so much?"_

_Hinata's mother smiled while brushing a stray hair behind Hinata's ear. She brought her eyes back up to the stars. A moment of thought passed before her melodious voice was heard. "Hmm… They are beautiful, don't you think, Nata?"_

_Hinata stared intently at the twinkling lights. "I guess," she mumbled, resting her head onto her mother's arm. "But, they're so small… I like the Sun. It's so big and so bright and, and, and it means it's morning. Then I get to see you and daddy."_

_The woman's eyes softened. Her hand began rubbing soothing circles on the sleepy child's back."From where we sit, yes the stars are small. All those stars you see though, Nata, are actually like our Sun; some even bigger, some even brighter. If you were to compare the Sun to all these stars, there is nothing truly special about it. But, to us it is the most precious thing in the universe because it has given us life, and the light to preserve it - and brings us or mornings." She thought a bit more before adding delicately. "Please remember this, my beautiful hime, what the stars have taught me: even if sometimes you feel that you are not worthy because you seem to not shine enough when compared to those around you, know that there will always be at least one person out there, who you alone, lights up their entire world, like our Sun does for us."_

_The child forced her head up from it's comfortable perch. "So, the Sun is important because of where we sit. So, those other stars may be important to people sitting somewhere else?"_

_The mother giggled, "Um-hm. Never question the importance of something to someone unless you know where it is they _sit_ in their life."_

_Hinata's tiny head, becoming much too heavy, fell back onto the soft surface. "There's lots of places to sit… I hope that means everyone can be important to someone."_

_"__It does, Hime. Remember, you'll always be important to me. Now go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up… I love you."_

Itachi watched the genjutsu unfold; the mother and daughter disappearing from his sight. The minutes ticked by before he said, "You look like her."

Hinata's eyes snapped to Itachi. She didn't know what to say to that. What she did know, as she sat listlessly, was that she was glad that she had shared at least a small part of herself with Itachi. It was not as much as he had shared, but it was something. Something she had never shared with anyone else: her favourite memory of one of the people she had loved the most in this world.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a little boring, but right now in the story there are a bunch of lose ends that need to be tied before it can move forwards. Nonetheless, I hope you liked the character interactions! Next chapter will have the meeting between Hiashi and Hinata… along with other things :P

Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think. I take all of you opinions seriously and overthink them to a T :P They mean a lot to me :D

Until next time,

EK


	25. Hyūga

Hi :D So so so sorry for the late update! Super busy taking on more hours at work and got another job babysitting and tutoring. Oh boy, saving for Uni is annoying. I think I'll just hide and live in a cardboard box for the rest of my life! Sounds like a plan!

Okay :P

Thank you for waiting and thank you so so so much to:

the 8 Anon. Guests that reviewed :D, Itahina4eva (x2 — you're awesome :P more fluff next chapt.), forgetmenotlovely (thxs :D I'm glad you liked how I got them to share, I thought it was cute too and suited them!), Ara (you're really sweet!), cathyscloud9 (and thank you for reviewing :P), LM22102 (I'll have to use it again then :D Glad you liked it!), Lys (you're too nice, thank you :D), Mona133 (thank you, I hope you like how it turns out!), Hina-Himechan (if I am being honest your review was one of the nicest complements I have ever gotten :) Thank you so much for taking the time to review and just read, it means so much to me), WarFlower (thank you :D :D I hope I won't disappoint!), beanche (I see you can feel my foreshadowing… more foreshadowing to come at the end of the chapt :P), Chise (I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!), joannamedina8814 (thanks for the review, so far ItaHina is in the lead for the pole… that's all I'll say on that :P),.

And thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and just read the story! It means so much! I will try to get back to by regular updates, but life is life… you know how it is :P

Thanks for 400+ reviews!

**Chapter 25**

Neji stopped in front of a shoji door, the wood a deep chestnut brown and the screen a pale cream. Neji knocked lightly on the wood signalling their arrival.

Hinata actually smiled.

'_Hiashi-sama has asked me to retrieve you. He would like to speak with you before our meeting.'_

Hinata could clearly sense three bodies within the room. _He didn't technically lie… I have not missed the Hyūga and their manipulations. There was no need for falsities. I would have come regardless._

Her biological father was in the room, accompanied by the Hyūga Elders - her biological grandparents.

Fun.

This was going to be fun.

Hinata decided to continue to let her emotions to run free like the chakra pulsing through her body. She _was_ supposed to be on vacation, right?

"Enter," Hiashi's deep voice ordered.

Neji stepped through the doorway first. He immediately got down onto his knees, bowing forwards until his head was pressed against the floor. He remained in this position as he spoke, "I have brought Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked down at Neji's position. It brought up a familiar anger within her. It was utterly disgusting how the Main House treated the Branch House. Such blatant discrimination did not sit well with her. No one should be treated poorly based on something they could not control, such as which House they were born into.

Hinata forced a light hearted giggle, preventing any Hyūga from responding. "Thank you, Neji-san. I could have found my way on my own. You are too kind for assisting me."

Neji's position tensed, but he did not move.

The three Hyūga sitting stiffly on individual tatami mats, their feet tucked beneath them, stared intently at Hinata.

She turned her head to them. Her eyes beckoning them to continue with why they requested her presence.

While they silently contemplated Hinata's words, she took in their own appearances. They were dressed in the finest fabrics; old fashioned layered Kimono that spoke of their status and wealth. The colours were all a shade of the neutral brown.

Hinata thought of what she was currently wearing. She was still in the same clothes from yesterday, her Akatsuki cloak somewhere within Kakashi's apartment. Dirt marred her knees and chest from when she was push into the ground by the overzealous ANBU. The stains were barely noticeable, but the Hyūga rarely let anything get passed their eyes. On the other hand, she was glad of her choice in apparel. Mainly the shirt. And mainly because of those two little Uchiha Crests that were painted on each of her sleeves. They also did not go unnoticed. Hinata revelled in the idea of how they would respond.

Of the three, Hiashi sat in the middle, his eyes contemplative. The male Elder - her biological grandfather: Hiroshi - was on his right, his eyes narrowed, however slightly. The female Elder - her biological grandmother: Hikari - was on the left, her eyes… _amused?_

Hiashi broke the silence. "You may leave, Neji."

Hinata gave a small bow as Neji stood, her smile still holding strong. "I will see you shortly."

Neji gave an bow that was slightly lower than her own before he made his leave.

Hinata watched until the screen closed and then calmly turned her attention back to the other occupants of the room. On her face rested a composed look of content, one of which she refused to let drop.

"Please take a seat," Hikari offered graciously. Her hand motioned towards a mat that was laid two metres in front of the three of them.

Hinata took the invitation and silently made her way over. She mirrored the position in which they sat, but her posture was much more fluid.

Hiashi, who had yet to remove his eyes off of Hinata, finally spoke to her. "From the entire Hyūga Clan, we would like to thank you for your assistance in safely returning our current Heiress."

Hinata gave a nod of acknowledgement. "There is no need for thanks. Regardless of position," _or relationship to myself_, "I would have acted in the same manner. It is my duty to protect all citizens of The Leaf."

Hiashi's eyes again took on their calculative gleam.

A part of Hinata wanted to tell them to hurry along with their true objective and skip the pleasantries - because they were truly not very pleasant. However, she quieted that thought and listened to her voice of reason.

"That is understandable," Hiashi responded. "We still owe you our thanks."

Hinata did not verbally reply. She just continued to smile serenely. To the three it would seem natural, but to those who had seen Hinata's real smile, this one would pale in comparison. It was too perfect; there was no jovial restraint, no twinkle in her eyes, no aura of happiness that always seemed contagious. This smile was just a perfectly practiced rise of the corners of her mouth.

"As our thanks," Hiashi began.

Hinata chuckled inwardly, _Here we go…_

"We would like to offer you recompense."

Hinata faked her interest. Making it seem as if they skilfully caught her rare show of unrestrained emotion instead of Hinata _allowing_ them to see it.

"Due to your past with the Hyūga," Hiashi continued - Hinata truly had to hold in a laugh that time - "we had limited your access to your sister. We will eliminate that limit."

Hinata still did not respond. She stared forwards intently.

Hiashi readjusted his posture, he was expecting some sort of reply. But, when the minutes dragged on, with Hinata sitting unflinchingly, Hiashi had no choice but to carry on.

However, before he could do so, Hiroshi spoke up. His patience was waning due to - what _he_ perceived as - Hinata's disrespectful attitude. "This will occur by you once again rejoining the Hyūga."

Hinata still sat unchanging.

Hiashi spared a quick side glance at his father. "It was always our intention to have you return to the Clan."

Finally, there was a change in Hinata. Her smile deepened with mirth. _Such a twist of words. I'm sure they're speaking the truth: they would have _forced_ me to rejoin once I became of age and it would be to marry me off. Their plan has undoubtedly changed - I would _love_ to see them try their original… I definitely prefer dealing with high ranking nin than politicians; at least they stab people willing to play the game._

Hiroshi scowled before changing his expression back into one of neutrality. "This would be of equal benefit to both parties," was his response to Hinata's clear dismissal.

"I am sure," Hinata said with no telling inflections.

"This is the only way you will be able to develop a closer relationship with Hanabi," Hiroshi finalized.

Hinata let only a mere second pass before responding, "I disagree." Hinata's voice remained calm and unwavering. She no longer held a smile, but her face did not show any distress. "I do not know whether this attempt comes from arrogance or ignorance, and quite frankly it does not matter. There are many reasons why you are incorrect and many more why any and all attempts you make will fail. The reason that is most befitting for you is that I am the best teacher for Hanabi."

"Someone who has been taught in the ways of the Hyūga Techniques would be the best fit," Hiroshi retorted.

Hiashi had not attempted to intervene, his eyes were trained on Hinata.

Hinata thought over his statement while maintaining a strong eye contact. _Tsunade-sensei and Kashi must have worked very hard to have Genma as Hanabi's Jōnin Leader. I have to thank them. Hanabi would not have made such a stark change if she was under watch by a Hyūga instead. _"The Hyūga Techniques are outdated and limited."

That got a response from the normally controlled individual. Before Hiroshi could bark out a reply Hinata cut him off with words that felt oh so sweet.

"Control your emotions. If we do not speak unbiasedly we will not reach a solution."

Hiroshi unwillingly remained silent, allowing Hinata to explain.

"Hanabi's genin team will be assigned primarily tracking and recovery missions. They will not be a group that is sent out where confrontation is _planned_ to arise. They will be expected to remain at a distance and gather intel. The Hyūga Techniques are close rage. They will only be of use when their mission does not go to plan and a battle ensues. Inuzuka Kenta will face the same problem, as his clan's techniques are close to mid rage. That is why Genma has wisely been working to improve them in their kunai throwing." Hinata's eyes switched between all three Hyūga. "I can take this training one step further: training Hanabi myself or requesting an ally for assistance.

"This is beneficial for you for obvious reasons. It is beneficial for me because I have undoubtedly made many enemies in the past years. I need to ensure Hanabi's safety. I also request that you increase the security of the compound. I do not want to see a repeat of what happened with the Akatsuki."

Hiashi was in a raw state of confusion as he watched Hinata speak. She had changed so much over the years. He had rarely seen her after she was disowned, and if so, it was merely in passing. Because of this he did not know how Hinata developed this strength and confidence that was now being displayed. He had seen it slightly during her original rise to ANBU - in the way she carried herself throughout the village. But, when she supposedly became injured, losing her opportunity to be a Leaf shinobi, he watched as she reverted back to someone weak and insignificant.

With Hinata finishing her explanation, Hiashi decided to take the reigns from his father. "Would you not be the best protection for Hanabi? If you were to stay within the Hyūga gates you could guarantee her protection."

Hinata had to admit that was a clever turn around. "Yes, if an attack were to be made and I happened to be present. However, it would also increase the number of threats made, for it would make my relationship with Hanabi much too obvious. On top of which, after these three weeks are up, I will become increasingly busy. I will be present less often." Hinata's eyes went hard, "Let us drop the pretences. Do not use Hanabi to get to me. Such tactics insult my intelligence. I will not allow for Hanabi to be a part of your manipulations." Hinata's voice went a chilling cold. "Attempting to get to me through her will not end well for any involved."

"Is that a threat?" Hiashi asked calmly though his heartbeat had speed up against his will.

"Yes," Hinata confirmed, remaining true to her own request to talk honestly. "Now, what are your true intentions for this meeting?"

When the males remained silent, Hikari decided to speak. "It was as we said. We would like you to become a part of the Hyūga once again."

Hinata turned her attention to the elder female. "Yes, but what is it you would like to achieve through this merger?"

Regardless of the tension permeating from her right, Hikari continued. "The main reason: your joining will better our image of strength and power in the village. However, another-"

Both men shot a fierce glare as a warning towards Hikari.

Hikari eyed the two men before silencing herself at the obvious warning.

Hiashi cleared his throat, recalling Hinata's attention. "We did get off track in this meeting. I once again must apologize, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata was unnoticeably taken aback by the use of honorific. _That must have hurt his pride._

"It was not our intentions to pressure you nor to insult you," Hiashi clarified. "We would be honoured if you rejoined your rightful clan, though that was not why we called upon you. You are welcome within the Hyūga regardless of your decision. In light of this, we would like to invite you to a function the Hyūga are hosting. It will be celebration of thanks as well as a welcome." When Hinata didn't look certain Hiashi added, "The villagers have been cyclic on their opinion of you. Understandable as it is common to be uncertain of the unknown. This will also be of benefit for yourself because it will reaffirm your image as a member of the village."

Hinata thought over what Hiashi mentioned. It would be difficult for her to find a reason to decline. Besides that, Hiashi made a great point. She knew she could better her image without him or this event, but it wouldn't hurt to play along. "Thank you. It would be an honour."

Hiashi gave a stern nod. "Two weeks is when the gathering will be held. We will inform you as more information is made available."

Hinata gave her own nod and stood, not waiting to be formally dismissed. "Very well." She gave a small bow before straightening herself. "I must be going."

The three Hyūga joined her in standing.

"I will summon Neji," Hiashi informed.

"That is alright. I know where he is currently," Hinata requited.

"Very well, thank you for your time."

With those parting words Hinata turned on her heal and exited the large room that was beginning to feel stuffy.

Closing the shoji door behind herself, Hinata sighed internally. _They should have known that I would plan for this. Every angle they could possibly take legally to force me back into the clan is covered. _She smiled to herself. _I wonder what their reaction will be when they find out… It may push them into using Hanabi… Based on what I've seen Hanabi is strong enough to hold her own until she's at least given the opportunity to inform Genma, who in turn could in form me. Hopefully it won't come to that though. I'll just have to stay steps ahead of them…_

Hinata's feet swiftly took her to where she had left her sister and her genin team. Taking in the scene brought a _real_ smile to Hinata's face.

Neji was sitting beside Hanabi, both in a similar meditative pose. The only difference lied in Neji's relaxed facial expression and Hanabi's scowling one.

The other's were still by the wall. Genma was standing horizontally attached to the towering structure, taunting Kenta from his perch to give him some informal motivation. Sora was still standing patiently, channeling her chakra. From what Hinata could sense, her level was almost perfect.

"Oneechan!"

Hanabi's holler caught Hinata's attention. Looking over she saw a mixture of an overly exuberant and frustrated Hanabi beside an irritated Neji. Neji was halfheartedly glaring out of the corner out of his eyes at his boisterous cousin.

Hinata let out a laugh at the scene.

Hanabi pouted, "What are you laughing at?"

Hinata continued her way over to the pair. "How is your training going?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Hanabi responded, "It's boring. I can't get it! I think it's just because we learn differently. What worked for you won't necessarily work for me."

Hinata's grin widened at Hanabi's logic. "That is true, but you have only been attempting this method for an hour."

"The longest hour!"

Hinata laughed again. "Okay. Okay. Sit down in lotus."

Hanabi warily followed the order, plopping down on the ground with one foot on top each opposite thigh.

Hinata sat behind her on her knees and placed one hand in the middle of her sister's back. "We'll aim for only requiring a single hand-sign activation. Use Hitsuji and try channeling your chakra to your eyes."

"I tried that already and it didn't work," Hanabi whined.

"Do you not trust me?" Hinata retorted, forcing her voice to become more strict.

"No, it's that-"

"Then do as I say."

With the finality in Hinata's tone, Hanabi complied.

Hinata released her own tiny sigh when Hanabi finally began to work. She activated her own Byakugan from her position and observed Hanabi's chakra networks, specifically around her eyes. She absently noticed Neji doing the same, except on her. Hinata pushed her own chakra through their connection.

Hinata's strong chakra overwhelmed Hanabi's. Carefully, Hinata manoeuvred the waves of energy through specific pathways. Every narrow crevice was filled with either of the two chakras that filled the tiny girls body. Once that step was complete, Hinata increased the strength and changed the rhythm of the chakra at perfectly practiced intervals that had become second nature to her body. With the assistance, the webs of chakra on Hanabi's face became more and more apparent until there Byakugan was fully activated.

The young girl jumped up and gasped. "I did it!"

Hinata giggled and stood.

Neji stood as well and refrained from rolling his eyes. _It was Hinata that 'did it' but I won't ruin the moment._ His own minuscule smile played on his lips. _It is nice to see them side by side once again._ "That was impressive." His statement was cleverly directed to both individuals.

"I know right!" Hanabi awed, her Byakugan still active.

Neji smirked at her enthusiasm. "Would you mind assisting me as well, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked to Neji. "We should begin the meeting. However, come by my house tomorrow."

Neji remained stagnant before giving a nod. "Of course. Please follow me." He turned on his heals and headed in the opposite direction from where she had met with Hiashi and the Elders.

Before following, Hinata delicately placed a hand on the top of her sister's head.

The contact made Hanabi lose her concentration and her Byakugan deactivated.

"I will see you later, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi grinned widely. "See ya, Hinata-onee."

Hinata ruffled the already messy hair before removing her hand and following Neji's path. As she left she made sure to give a quick wave to Genma, which he returned with a smirk.

Hinata hurried her pace in order to catch up with Neji.

The atmosphere changed around them as they became closer to their destination. The change was fluidic. This new area still maintained the formality and class that the Hyūga represented, but the abundance of expensive and telling decor slowly faded.

They were entering the Branch House.

Hinata took in her surrounding. She could sense various bodies in the rooms she was passing, robust chakras were hidden behind the thin screen doors. However, as they continued down the rounding hallway, the numbers dwindled.

The emptiness gave Hinata a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could tell the feeling was reciprocated by Neji. His posture, normally stiff, was now tense in foreboding.

Hinata decided to extend her senses. It was something she rarely did when within her home village - when not training - in order to provide privacy for the civilians. It was even more rare to do it in such a large residential area. But, her instincts and curiosity won out.

"I'm sorry," Neji said gruffly while Hinata came across an irregularity in what could be constituted as a normal in such an area. "I will be right back."

Neji was gone in the next second, leaving Hinata in his dust. She blinked a few times as she analyzed the situation. _Does he really expect me to wait here?_

Hinata made a shadow clone of herself to stand in her place. She once again hid herself to those around her - to all of the senses possessed by humans - and took off after Neji. She left a slight gap between them, she wanted to see Neji's reaction to the scene.

Hinata was impressed by Neji's speed and agility. He manoeuvred his way through the halls with ease and made it to the commotion that had caught both of their attentions.

Hinata stayed behind the corner watching intently with her Byakugan and listening in on what was being said. Just around the edge was an open area that was still within the compound. Realizing she needed to account for the use of _many_ Byakugan, Hinata placed herself under a henge - appearing as a stereotypical Hyūga and copying their chakra signatures to a T - and hid amongst the crowd.

Branch Members were plastering themselves along the walls of the compound, afraid to get involved, but refusing to leave.

Hinata and Neji had their eyes locked on the three individuals that were causing the commotion.

A young girl was tucked safely behind someone who any would assume to be her big sister. The eldest was in a low bow, not daring to make eye contact to the man she was speaking to. The youngest was nearly shaking in fear, tightly grasping onto the pant leg of her sister. Her eyes unable to leave the man's.

"-not mean that as a threat," the eldest pleaded. "She was training. It was an accident. I am deeply sorry. I should have been paying better attention."

Hinata scanned over the male Main House member. She found a barely noticeable scratch on his cheek. Hinata visibly rolled her eyes when she successfully determined the cause for this entire debacle.

The girl's begging words did not seem to hit a cord with the man. "You expect me to believe that." His voice could be considered menacing. To Hinata it sound like a child having a tantrum. She absently compared his tone to Obito's when he was impersonating Madara. She giggled quietly.

"This is a training ground it is not that difficult to believe."

Hinata snapped her attention back when she heard Neji's voice. It was calm and composed, but Hinata could hear the anger that lurked beneath it.

The Main House narrowed his eyes at Neji. "Know your place. I don't care if you're Hiashi-sama's pet."

Hinata blinked at the words.

Neji didn't take the bate and responded indifferently. "It is my place to protect those of the Hyūga, not just those of the Main Branch."

"Not if it means going against the Main Branch," the smug man retorted. He seemed to hold his head up even higher, looking down his nose at Neji. "If anything you all should be protecting me and against her," he was talking to the surrounding Branch members while referring to the petrified little girl. She could be no older than ten.

Neji nearly scowled at the man's words.

"Should I remind you all of your place." The man kept on speaking, unaware of Hinata's own growing anger.

She did not tolerate the hurting of children. Such innocent creatures should not be exposed to pain before the cruel world deemed it necessary. Of course she had come across many young prodigies in her years that she was forced to fight. This did not prove as a problem because she did not use age as a way of determining maturity. Amnesty based on a bias against age could have led to her death on many occasions. Some lose their childhood innocence when they are merely five years of age, others never seem to lose it. The little girl in front of her was still virginal to the harsh cruelties of the world; a few wayward clan members are insignificant in comparison.

Hinata knew what he was going to do. He was going to make Neji an example, someone who clearly represent a hidden strength and hope for these people. He would attempt to destroy this hope by showing them how powerless this saviour truly was.

Neji tensed when the man's hands moved to that terrible position that allowed any Main Branch member to activate the curse seal.

The moment the man's hand connected a grunt of pain escaped his parted lips. Unable to move his hands to even activate his Byakugan he shot his head to the direction the senbon was thrown from. The thin metal had pierced both of his hands. It carefully avoided the bone, only slicing through the skin and tissue.

"Did you throw that?!" He hatefully accused the shocked man that was standing directly beside Hinata.

"Wha- No. No. Of course not. Ah," the accused stuttered in fear.

"I see you deduction skills are as proficient as you skills in defence."

Everyone's head in the immediate area whipped to the woman who dared to speak out so callously.

The Main House member seemed even more taken aback that it was a woman that dared stand up to him. One that appeared to bare the Curse Seal as well.

Hinata smirked inwardly. _Add sexist to the list of wonderful traits he posses… Our Hokage is female…_

His momentary surprise was replace with fury.

Hinata tsk'ed. She made sure to step out from the people around her. "I am going to tell you two things that you did wrong," was how she began. "These two things you will never do again unless you are prepared to face the consequences."

The man was about to speak again but Hinata - still in her henge - interrupted his interruption.

"No, please let me finish," her sugary sweet voice did not match the aura she was exuding. "One: never hurt an innocent child. Unless you are incompetent it is obvious that this girl was training. This is the Branch Houses training ground, the only part of the story that doesn't make sense is why _you_ are here."

"I-"

"I said not to talk," Hinata warned making the man gulp. "Two: never threaten one of my men." The dangerous aura left Hinata and she brought the pad of her thumb to her pursed lips in thought. She let out a giggle. "I guess there is only one point. I considered everyone in the village under my protection. Silly."

The man's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. He did not recognize this Branch member yet her words were said with such an authority that he was compelled to listen to her regardless. Unfortunately, his pride got the better of him. He pulled his hands away from one another, droplets of blood pooling on the ground beneath him.

"That wasn't smart," Hinata confided. "If you went to a medic they could have ensured that no further damage was made in extraction. Ohh…" she saw him try to make the same activating hand-sign, except this time on her. She quickly added, "If you get to try your jutsu on me that means I get to try one of my jutsu on you."

The man hesitated, but still went through with his movements, his anger overriding.

Hinata didn't move or respond to his action. Putting on an act she looked left to right as if curious to what was supposed to occur, her mouth forming an O. "Is it my turn? If I'm being honest compared to who I have been training with this isn't going to be much fun…" Hinata knew she was just toying with the man, but she could help herself. If she remembered correctly this man had actually used the curse seal on her when she first received it all those years ago. She had let the incident go, but now it was forced to the forefront of her mind.

He had done it for no valid reason. The immense pain he caused her was just a meaningless kind of twisted revenge.

She was weak. He did not like being beneath someone like her.

It was Hanabi that stopped him. Hanabi, so young and afraid, had the courage to protect her older sister, someone who was supposed to protect her.

That was why the scene played so strongly with her emotions. Looking at the tear stained face of the youngest of the two girls in the middle, Hinata knew that he had activated the seal on her. Fortunately, because she was still conscious, it was likely only for a short period of time.

"Who are you?" the man spat.

Hinata released the henge placed over herself, letting her chakra flow at a level just above his own, but didn't pause in her musings. "Now, what jutsu should I use…?"

The man visibly paled.

It was then that Hinata stopped her antics and sighed lightly. "I'm just joking I'm not going to hurt you." _Well, anymore…_ She looked to his bleeding hands. _Oops._

A deep chuckle bounded out, "Should have seen your face. Ah, that was good."

Hinata looked to Genma who was making his way over to stand beside her. Genma smirked, "I knew you were the one to steal my senbon." His eyes darted to the one dripping in crimson.

Hinata shrugged innocently. "You took the one I was playing with."

Genma smirked. "Fair enough. Is this guy bothering you?"

"Yes, but that's not issue…"

"Hm?" Genma implored, an eyebrow raised.

"He threatened one of his seniors. That's a criminal offence." Hinata seemed deeply contemplative.

Genma eyed her from his peripherals. His body still facing the Hyūga causing the disturbance. "You normally ignore stuff like that. Kakashi not so much." _When it's you,_ was strongly implied. "Is he finally rubbing off on you?" He taunted playfully.

Hinata smiled. "No, I'm just willing to make an exception."

"I see."

All Hyūga were observing the casual conversation that was taking place during such a hectic moment with a mixture of awe and confusion. Neji was the only exception. He maintained his aloof appearance even though he felt immense relief with Hinata's presence. He could rest for the time being knowing that damned seal wouldn't be activated with her protecting him. It hurt his pride to admit such a thing to himself, but at least he was relying on someone of such a high rank. It was more acceptable in his mind. It still sounded odd to him. For as long as he could remember it was _him_ protecting _her_.

Hinata blushed, "Oh, sorry, we got distracted. Okay," she said with finality. "Genma, you are going to escort this man here to see Hokage-sama. To heal his hands of course."

"Of course," Genma chimed, his smirk still prevalent. "Let's go, buddy." Though his voice was calm it was a definite order. Genma was now a newly promoted full Jōnin; as shown by his Jōnin vest. After developing skills in other areas, with a bit of Kakashi's help, he was promoted. This was what allowed him to become a Jōnin Leader to Hanabi's team. It was truly an intricate ploy. Since he was still new to this position he would _technically_ be of a lower rank than the long time Jōnin that was the Main House Hyūga in front of him. However, with his connections to the elite shinobi of the village, and the knowledge that accompanied it, he could be classified as a higher rank unofficially.

Genma was also stronger than the Hyūga in Hinata's unbiased opinion.

When the arrogant Hyūga didn't move Hinata asked sweetly, "Did he stutter? I think that was my thing…"

Those few words brought him out of his reprieve. Trying to backtrack he gave bow at his waist, "My apologies, Hinata-sama. I did not recognize you with your skillful henge."

Hinata didn't care for his words. "I'm glad it has your approval," she drawled as she made her way over to the two girls. She didn't even bother to look at the Hyūga, a direct insult to his person.

He straightened himself and swallowed. Mustering up as much pride as could, he stalked after Genma who had already began making his way.

Hinata kneeled down, ignoring the stares of those around her. She activated her Byakugan and lit up her hands in that healing green. The young girl was still clinging to her sister. Hinata didn't force her to move and placed a hand on either side of her head. The girl let out an immediate sigh of relief. "How long was the seal activated for?"

The older sister blinked back her shock, concern for her sister overriding. She sat down to join Hinata. Prying her sisters fingers from her pant leg, she clasped her hands in her own. "A bit less than thirty seconds."

Hinata pressed her lips together in a fine line.

"Um, Hinata-sama?" The older girl asked hesitantly. When Hinata gave a nod to show she was listening the girl continued. "Thank you so so much."

The heavy emotion projected in those words caught Hinata off guard. She deactivated her Byakugan - still maintaining her healing hands - and turned her head to make eye contact. "There is no need for thanks. It is my duty to protect all of you. We are all from the same village after all." She gave a bright smile.

"No, we do owe you our thanks," Neji's deep voice interjected.

Hinata gave a small shake of her head. Speaking a little louder she changed the subject, her eyes once again on her little patient. "Come close if you would like me to teach you this medical jutsu. It helps sooth and minimize the effects of the seal."

Being the courage of the group, Neji sauntered forward. After a few seconds passed a few more joined. Then a few more. In less than a minute Hinata was surrounded by a wall of Hyūga.

Hinata stopped her flow of chakra so that she could explain the technique from the beginning. "It's very simple. Especially for Hyūga who all have great control of the chakra in their hands," she smiled. "Here are the signs." Hinata slowly manoeuvred through each sign that was necessary to conduct the jutsu. "Once this becomes easy come find me and I can show you a simpler way to activate it. You need to be well versed in the technique or else the change will actually make the jutsu more difficult," she explained. "This can't be used for normal injuries. It won't work to heal cuts, bruises and stuff like that. This is specifically for the Caged Bird Seal."

Various nods and mumbles of understanding were given around her.

Hinata stood and moved slightly to the side. "Well, I have a meeting to attend to," she motioned to Neji. "I don't think you will have to worry about that man again," she remarked to everyone. "If he does, find a way to let me know and I will deal with it."

"Hinata-sama," a new voice called out unsurely.

Hinata gave him her full attention.

"We appreciate your help… Please do not take what I am about to say negatively. But, are you sure it is wise to get involved with the Hyūga again. Besides that, officials are not allowed to interfere with Clan business."

"We wouldn't want to see you get in trouble for helping us," the older sister beside Hinata added.

Hinata grinned, "Now it is I who owes you all thanks. It is very kind of you to worry for me. Please do not though. Trust me and just keep yourselves safe. I am positive Hiashi-sama will side with me for the time being." That caught most off guard, for those that it didn't, they had correctly assumed that Hiashi would want something from Hinata now that he knew of the truth. "So please do not worry. I will see you all around." Hinata gave a tiny bow.

Seeing that Hinata was done Neji took a few steps in the direction they both had come from. This time, however, he waited a moment for Hinata to catch up. They walked in silence, side by side, both going over the events that had just occurred. Neji was still trying to wrap his head around this new Hinata. No matter what he heard in the rumours being passed along in the streets he had still maintained a shroud of doubt. Now, with what he had just witnessed, he knew that Hinata truly was the ANBU known as Rabbit; the same ANBU that every aspiring ninja of this generation had admired at least at one point. Hinata, on the other hand, was going over all angles the Hyūga could take and whether or not she truly wanted to become a part of the Clan again… Okay, she didn't _want_ to, but whether or not she needed to in order to help those she desired to protect. After a bit more contemplation she decided to stick to her original plan. The one she had created years ago for something similar to this exact scenario. Seeing Neji out of her peripherals reconfirmed this. She did not have to do this on her own.

With a pace slower than when they hastily left, it took them longer to reach where Hinata had left her shadow clone. Just before they turned the corner Hinata released the jutsu and quickly processed the new memories. Neji didn't comment on the clone.

It was only a few more minutes when they arrived at their original destination. Neji pulled open the screen door and stepped to the side to allow Hinata to enter first. The room was much less lavish than where she had met with Hiashi. The walls were barren like the surrounding halls. It had a similar plain colour scheme of bland creams as the rest of the manor. The tatami mats that were set up were much thinner than the others as well. Most would not have noticed the subtle differences.

Not wanting to dwell on what had just occurred, Hinata began as soon as they both were seated with the activation of her Byakugan to ensure the immediate area was clear. When privacy was confirmed Hinata started. "It goes without saying that what I say to you today is in private. Hidan is a comrade and a friend. Me sharing such weaknesses with you is already a betrayal of his trust, but it cannot be avoided. Because of this I expect you to be constantly present as Hidan's guard. It is your responsibility to find proper times to sleep and maintain hygiene. If you succeed I will guarantee you a place in ANBU." Hinata released some of the tension with a restrained smile, "And because it is you, I am sure you will be quickly promoted to ANBU Captain."

Neji used his well practiced self-control to not react to the kind compliment. He gave a stiff nod in replace of the rising blush.

Hinata began her explanation by recalling the first time she had fought Hidan on the day she became an official member of the Akatsuki. She spoke of her thought processes and original deduction of his character and how she used this to lower his guard. She then went into an explanation of his religion and how it affects his person. Every detail of his jutsu was explained, every loop hole that Hinata had found since she had met him. Whenever she met someone new she would automatically devise a plan of how she could defeat them in battle if the need ever arose. As she learned more of this person that plan would adapt to the new knowledge she had gained.

It took a bit over an hour to fully go through everything. By the time they were complete it was evening and the Sun was already beginning to set due to the approaching winter months.

The two stood and made their way towards the exit.

"Thank you for taking the time, Hinata-sama," Neji bowed with his thanks.

Hinata gave a sympathetic smile. "Please don't use such formalities."

Neji straightened himself and took a moment to consider her words. He gave a small smile of his own. "It seems that even now you doubt yourself. I am sorry I could not protect you from gaining such a mindset when you were younger, but if it made you the person you are today, I cannot be too regretful. The title suits you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's features softened. "Very well then," she conceded under her breath.

Neji gave an accepting nod, "I will see you tomorrow?"

Hinata changed her demeanour back to one of content. "Yes, come in the early morning. Just after sunrise."

"Thank you again, Hin-"

"Bye, Neji-san," Hinata interjected quickly ducking out of the room.

Neji smirked after his momentary shock. _Somethings will never change._

Hinata closed the door soundlessly behind her. Taking a breath she began to walk, her feet padding lightly over the pale wooden floor. The hall was empty like before, but she could sense more Hyūga in the surrounding rooms and a few scattered people in the courtyard and garden. She followed a path that would lead to her sister who was clearly no longer training.

Hinata kept a calm pace and was grateful for the serene silence. It was something she revelled in. With a few changes to her path, Hinata managed to reach her sisters room without any interruptions. However, she knew the longer she stayed the less likely she would achieve such a feat on her exit.

Hinata knocked on the sliding door and awaited a response. She heard the shuffling of feet before the door quickly opened revealing a broadly grinning Hanabi.

"Neechan!" Hanabi exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her into the bedroom.

Hinata reacted quickly so that she didn't stumble forwards from the strong pull.

The teens bedroom was plain in colour like the rest of the grounds, but there were sparks that bespoke of her personality. A twin size bed was situated to the left, pressed back against the wall. The sheets were a light brown, however, a bright orange blanket was folded on the end. Curtains with a similar shade of orange were straight ahead from where Hinata entered, matching the falling rays of sunlight. A dresser to the right had many decorations adorning it. The one that stood out was a picture frame that held the image of the two sisters before Hinata was disowned. They weren't as close at that time, but the picture still managed to bring a smile to Hinata's face.

After her quick appraisal, Hinata brought her eyes back to Hanabi.

Hanabi had changed from her earlier training clothes into a pair of baggy navy blue shorts and a slightly darker tank-top. Her hair was soaking wet, staining the fabric of her shirt with water.

Hinata giggled light-heartedly. Taking a left she went around a corner and through another door way that connected to the heiresses bathroom. After grabbing a hand towel and a brush she reentered the room. Hinata sat crossed legged on the plush bed, patting a spot in front of her.

Hanabi bared a look a of deep contemplation before warily agreeing and sitting on the bed herself, her back to her sister.

Dabbing the ends of her sister's cropped locks, Hinata observed aloud, "I like your new haircut. It suits you."

Hanabi scoffed, "Otousan hated it." Her expression turned mischievous, "Should've seen his reaction."

With the ends removed of excess water, Hinata used the rounded brush to untangle the hair from roots to tips. "If you like it that's all that matters."

Hanabi scoffed again. "You know for someone whose supposed to be all badass now your still all clouds and rainbows."

Hinata smiled at Hanabi's creative choice of words. "Watch your language," she chastised gently.

"Ya, I know, I know, it's 'unladylike.'"

Hinata gave a shake of her head, "Proper for a lady is whatever _you_ decide it to be. And, I'll always be fond of clouds and rainbows."

Hanabi humphed. Although it was not very strongly, for the massaging feeling on her scalp was soothing her irate emotions.

"What?" Hinata questioned.

"Nothing," Hanabi mumbled, "I just thought you'd be different…"

Hinata's arm tensed briefly in it's motion before resuming, it was too short to be noticed by the younger sister. "Would you prefer it if I was different?"

Hanabi took the time to ponder the question. "No, if you were then you wouldn't be Hinata… wouldn't be my Oneechan. Butttt," she carried out the T, "if you were that would be okay too."

"I'm glad," Hinata mussed. She placed the brush by her side and brushed Hanabi's hair so that it rested over one shoulder. "Hanabi," Hinata's tone became more serious, "I am sorry for what you had to go through because of me: with the Akatsuki and within the village." She could not make any excuses for herself.

Hanabi torqued her head in order to see Hinata's regretful countenance. She sighed and turned herself around fully. Simultaneously smacking one hand on each side of Hinata's face, Hanabi forced Hinata to look at her.

Hinata could only blink in surprise at her now squished face.

"Oneechan, I get it. I mean I don't _really_ get it because I don't know everything you had to do, but I know you did what you thought was right. You always do." Hanabi lifted her right hand off and patted Hinata's cheek a few times. "Don't worry."

Hinata felt a surplus of emotion from her sister's kind words. "You've grown into a lovely young woman, Hanabi-chan." Seeing Hanabi's deep blush that really must have run in the family, Hinata lightened the mood. "I'll have to thank Kashi even more now."

"_Kashi_?" Hanabi dropped her hands back down into her lap. "You mean Kaka-chan? No need to thank that annoying ol' pervert."

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle the laugh that threatened to erupt at the demeaning nickname.

Seeing a her sister losing her refined cool, Hanabi prodded further. "He's so random! And he's always reading that stupid book!" Her hands flew out to the side in exaggerated exasperation. "Have you seen him with Spandex guy (1)?" Hanabi slapped her forehead in dismay. "I swear if I were you I would be careful or else he'll ruin your image."

Hinata let her laugh chime through the room. "He is a good man," Hinata defended though her laugh was still ringing. "All the best shinobi are a little _off_ in some way."

"Well, he's off in a lot of ways," Hanabi joked.

Copying a certain someone Hinata used her two fingers to bop Hanabi in the middle of her forehead. "Don't be so hard on him. I wouldn't be here today without him."

Hanabi grouchily rubbed the new sore spot.

Hinata giggled, this time at her sister's expense. "Okay, I should leave now. I will see you soon." There was so much more she needed to talk about, yet couldn't force herself to bring up at the time.

"Okay, I'll hold ya to it."

Hinata gave a final laugh before slipping off of the bed and through the shoji door, closing it behind her. She felt so… so… so _happy_. She wouldn't have even been able to imagine the amount of pain Itachi had felt if she hadn't actually felt his pain through his memories. The idea of having someone so utterly precious to you - your younger sibling - detest you because of something you needed to do to protect them was heartbreaking. She was fortunate for Hanabi's mature understanding.

Having Hanabi laughing with her again, instead of just watching at a distance was a great feeling that easily overwhelmed her. A carefree smile was on her face, one that she never wanted to fade. It was one of innocence and joy.

Unfortunately, the world always manages to turn love into suffering.

In Hinata's fog of happiness she was not as in tune to the people around her.

"Hinata."

The voice that broke her reverie, it was the voice of her father.

%%%%%

Author's Note

1 - Pun intended — 9pm at night when I wrote that… that is what you call quality writing

Thanks for reading!

Again I will try to hurry along the next update, but you know… life. I went from being supposed to work 3 days a certain week, to 4, to 5, to 6. They don't really let me plan too well. LOL, I will try though :D It's a promise :D

Please review and let me know what you think!

What do you think is going to happen next?

What do _you_ want to see happen next?

Let me know :D :D

Until next time,

EK

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	26. Step One

**Heading to work now. Will write an A/N later... Enjoy and please review :D**

**Chapter 26**

"Hinata," Hiashi's deep voice bellowed through the silence.

Hinata's smile instantly dropped. She turned unhurriedly to the voice behind her. Refusing to speak Hinata locked eyes with the Hyūga patriarch. Two pairs of defining eyes were carefully contemplating the unpredictable body before them. The silence lasted to a point where it was surprising that no one had scampered past them.

"You," Hiashi paused, carefully choosing the words he laid forth, "have grown into quite the shinobi."

Hinata's eyes remained unchanging as she waited for him to continue.

After judging her response he continued. "If I were to be wrong about anything I am glad it was this. You may not have grown into someone your mother would be proud of, but you are the type of daughter that I can be proud of. "

A chill ran through the air.

_Turn it off_. Hinata shut off the forefront of her emotions. "Pride has always been a weakness of yours, Hiashi." It was not meant as an insult, it was just a statement of facts.

Hiashi clasped his hands behind his back as a smirk formed. "It's fascinating seeing the control you have over your emotions now. In this state are you open to the idea of returning to the Hyūga?"

Realizing his ploy, Hinata had to rein in her emotions further to control her irritation. "Regardless of my _state_, I always consider every option presented to me."

"I see," Hiashi responded. His smirk was no longer visible, but arrogance could still be heard in his voice.

Not wanting to play his games Hinata didn't speak. She was contemplating turning around and leaving, but if she did that she wouldn't receive any information on what he was planning.

"Being the Head of any clan is difficult," Hiashi began cryptically. "Many hard decisions are needed to be made daily. It is an incredible burden. On top of this there are the intricacies of politics that sustain the Clan's place of power not only within the village, but within the Nation: arranged marriages, pressure of creating a suitable heir-"

"Say what you wish to say," Hinata's voice bit out.

"Is this the type of burden you wish to place on your sister?"

Hinata froze. She brought her head down as she took calming breaths. _Breath. In. Out. Breath. In. Out._ Another layer of her emotions were shut off. Her eyes raised to peak from behind her bangs, an aura of danger exuding off of her. "We are done here."

Hinata turned to leave.

"Still running away even now?"

Time froze as Hinata disappeared from her position.

The only change in the surroundings was a small flicker from the overhead light.

Hinata appeared right behind the Hyūga. "I assure you," her voice threatened, "I am not someone you would want running this clan." _It would be the end of many things within it that you obviously hold so dear._

"Just the image of it. You join and are reinstated as heiress. This will be enough. When I step down, and you become the Head, nothing changes." _The Elders and I still remain in power behind the scenes._ "You do this and Hanabi has her freedom to choose her path in life. You receive another impressive tack on your resume and don't have to take on any extra work in the process."

After a brief pause Hinata gave her response. "No. Try again. I look forward to hearing your next proposition," she derided.

And with those few words, she disappeared once again.

Hiashi released the breath that was caught in his throat. Chin up high, he walked back to his quarters. _She definitely has changed. For the Hyūga, I will do what it takes to having her back within the Clan's grasp._

Reappearing right outside the Hyūga gates, Hinata's mind was in disarray. Various thoughts were flying around, all making her second guess her original plan. She pushed these musings away. She had a plan and she was going to stick to it unless new information or circumstances arrived. Hanabi was strong. She had to have faith in that strength; she hated it when she was underestimated, so she should respect Hanabi the same way.

Hinata made sure to stay along the border of the village as she returned home. She did not want to deal with anything unnecessary at this time. However, she knew it wouldn't be long before she had a reunion with her old classmates. Something that she was unsure how would play out.

It did not take her long to arrive with the brisk pace she was using. In her haste she did not even enjoy the walk, did not take in her scenery, the village she had missed so much and risked her life for so carelessly. Hinata had thought deeply on Kakashi's words. It was 'stupid' of her to use infiltration for a retrieval. She could not regret her decision though. She had made a new family in the process and returned a precious person to one of her precious people. Hinata knew she would give her life to allow for that old friendship between Kakashi and Obito to develop.

Stepping through her barrier she saw that much damage still remained from the fight that had occurred earlier between brothers. One of the brothers, Itachi, she could sense somewhere within her tiny cabin. Hinata slowly creaked open the front door. Remembering her encounter with Kakashi, when she snuck into his apartment, Hinata let her presence be known.

Closing the door behind her, she noticed Itachi was on the black couch to her right. Light feet barely tapped as she approached him. Peering over she saw him lying down with his eyes closed. "You can take the room, Itachi."

Itachi opened one eye and took in the sight that was greeting him. He sat up without comment. His hair was pulled from its normal ponytail, falling freely over his shoulders. His Akatsuki Cloak was discarded, folded neatly beside him on the floor.

Hinata walked ahead of him towards her bedroom, intent on retrieving some of her belongings for the night. A few steps into her bedroom, Hinata sighed and turned around to meet Itachi's inquisitive eyes.

A conversation held through this eye contact.

After a few passing moments, Itachi's eyes beaconed her as he turned around and led the way. Hinata followed, slightly reluctant. His path lead through the back door and to the outside. His steps stopped short of where Hinata guessed him to be going. Instead he took a seat on the wooden stairs.

Hinata remain standing before he beaconed her to sit with a single flicker of eye contact. Side by side they stared up at the stars. Hinata could feel her walls melting at the tranquil scene.

Crickets chirped in the night while black met white once again.

Itachi's eyes asked for permission. Once he received the tiniest of nods, black shifted to red. The memories of one passed to the other, the feelings of anger, sorrow, and regret, passing along with them. Red shifted to black before both parties stared back into the abyss of space.

Itachi had felt what Hinata felt through every moment. Right now, however, he knew the emotions he felt were his own. He knew the intricacies of Clan politics and the lengths they were willing to go. He had accepted this with himself and the Uchiha. It felt different with Hinata. He did not want her to have to go anywhere near the lengths he had to go to achieve peace; not even peace, just to prevent war, unnecessary pain.

"It's true." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper.

Itachi remained silent, allowing Hinata the opportunity to continue. From what he knew about Hinata, he knew to what she was referring.

"She was such a kind person. The idea of hurting someone would hurt her." Hinata bit her bottom lip. "I've hurt so many people. She would never be all right with that." Closing her eyes, she twisted at an awkward angle to rest the front of her forehead on Itachi's shoulder.

The world stilled. No sounds were made from the insects that roamed the surrounding forest. The wind didn't whistle in its playful delight. Only the stars light gazed down on them, infringing upon a private moment.

"From what I know," Itachi's deep voice broke the silence, "your mother was a very understanding woman. I have no doubt that she would understand your actions and in result be proud of them. It is… _necessary_ for some of us to take on larger burdens than others, she would be proud of your strength. And above all of this, she would be proud of the kindness within you that still remains after so much suffering. You may have hurt many, but you have help many as well." Itachi looked downwards to the head resting so fearlessly on his shoulder. The moonlight shinned off of Hinata's midnight blue hair. "I was one of the people that you helped. Sasuke. Kakashi. Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama. Many others."

Hinata's hand reached up to clench the fabric of the shirt that she rested her head on. Her posture relaxed before she straightened herself and gave a smile that was mixed with many contrasting emotions. "You're right. I shouldn't have questioned her so easily. I just wonder some times - what she would think of me."

Itachi gave a nod of understanding, for he truly did understand from his own past. "You should go to sleep. You haven't gotten much lately."

Hinata had to agree with that, she didn't get too many hours last night due to today's early meeting. Releasing her grip on Itachi's shirt, Hinata stood gracefully. Taking one last glance at the stars she turned to leave. However, acting on impulse, she turned back and placed a delicate kiss on the top of Itachi's head. "Thank you, Itachi. Have a good night."

%%%%%

Hinata peeled back her lids as the morning Sun peeked in from her bedroom window. _Bedroom?_ Her last memory before exhaustion claimed her was laying down on her comfortable couch.

Realizing that Itachi was probably the culprit, but also realizing she _really_ needed a shower, Hinata postponed her line of questions to refresh herself.

Rolling out of bed, Hinata grabbed a few of her old clothes from her dresser. The same outfit she was usually dressed in when within the village: her violet ankle length skirt and thin baggy sweater that was an ivory white at the collar and cascaded into a matching violet. It only took a few steps to reach the adorning bathroom.

Hinata took a quick shower, not truly enjoying the steamy water against her skin, knowing that Neji would be arriving any minute.

Hairbrush in hand, Hinata stepped out of her bedroom. As she walked those few steps, she ran her brush through her wet navy locks. Turning the corner she leaned against the wall, taking in the odd sight waiting for her.

"Cooking?" Hinata quarried, a disbelieving inflection armed her words.

Itachi turned his head, his eyes subtly taking in Hinata's appearance. She did not notice for her eyes were on the frying eggs.

Hinata smiled. _I should have known he knew how to cook…_ "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Not that I am aware of," Itachi retorted dryly while looking back to the stove.

Hinata's mouth opened slightly in surprise. _Was that a joke?_ She recomposed herself quickly and walked closer, still brushing her hair, to get a better view of the sizzling food. "You never cooked at the base."

Itachi smiled.

Hinata's eyes darted down to the rare anomaly.

"I would not want the others pestering me," Itachi explained.

Hinata pouted at the '_Like they did with you'_ that went unsaid after his statement. Choosing not to comment, Hinata moved on; besides she didn't mind the 'pestering.' "How did I end up in my bed?"

"I moved you."

Hinata almost facepalm'd at the obvious statement.

Itachi's smile morphed into a playful smirk. "We slept in the same room for many months. It is normal for your body to become accustomed to my chakra signature and not perceive it as a threat. I would not worry."

Hinata furrowed her brows in thought. _I never thought of that. It makes sense though._

In their attempts to convince the Akatsuki of their romantic relationship, they shared the same room whenever they were both off of missions.

This time Hinata's expression turned into a grimace of irritation. "You insisted on sleeping on the floor then as well. You should get the bed now."

"No."

Hinata's shoulders slumped. Mustering her stubborn will, she stood tall and held her head high as she tried to come as close to 'eye to eye' as she could with their height difference. "Yes. It is my house and I insist."

Itachi didn't respond, his attention fully on the eggs.

After a strong minute Hinata pursed her lips before turning around. If he wanted to play this way then fine, they would play. Maintaining the silence, Hinata went to sit at the kitchen table, patiently awaiting breakfast.

That lasted about a minute.

Hinata placed her brush down while standing. Not liking the feeling of not doing anything, she made her way back to the kitchen to make some tea. Grabbing the kettle from its home on the counter, Hinata filled it with some water from the tap and set it back on its base to be heated. Remembering where she normally kept the tea, Hinata opened her cupboard. She internally sighed when she saw the box of tealeaves on the top shelf. It was undoubtedly placed there by the same person that had kept her kitchen stocked for her return: Kakashi. _However_, Hinata knew better. He more than likely did not do it out of the kindness of his heart, but to guilt trip her. _It worked you manipulative jerk -_ the idea of him taking the time every couple weeks brought a sadness to her heart. He knew she didn't place anything that high up, simply because she could not reach it with her feet planted. _This is my partner… My partner of how many years now?_

Hinata bent her knees slightly, preparing for a small jump - she wanted to preserve some dignity by not climbing atop the countertops.

Stopped by an arm reaching above her head, Hinata straightened her legs.

Itachi placed the small box into Hinata's hand.

Restraining one comment and instead mumbling out an embarrassed "Thank you" Hinata continued on with her task.

"Your partner has an odd sense of humour," Itachi mussed, easing Hinata's embarrassment. _One I can understand. _His eyes lingered on her flushed cheeks.

Hinata's blush reduced with Itachi's words. "How strong do you like your tea?" She changed the subject.

"Not very."

Hinata nodded.

Both finishing at around the same time, they made their way to sit opposite to each other at the table. As they ate and sipped, each of their eyes would periodically switch from their food, to their drink, to the person across from them.

"This is good. Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"…Hn."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched at Hinata's mocking impression.

Clangs of metal on ceramic was the only sound that could be heard in the quaint home.

Hinata took a final glug of her tea when she felt Neji enter her barrier. Taking on a serious tone Hinata made a strong eye contact with Itachi. "If you don't want to get involved go into my room." With no further words, Hinata stood and made her way outside.

Hinata tousled her slightly wet hair and brushed her bangs down with her fingers. "Hello, Neji-san," Hinata gave a bright smile.

Giving a bow, Neji apologized. "I am sorry for my tardiness."

Hinata waved him off. "Don't worry so much. I just finished eating." Motioning to the back of the house, Hinata continued, "Shall we get started."

Giving a stern nod of understanding and acceptance, Neji followed Hinata.

Hinata took a seat and gestured for Neji to do the same.

Remembering Hanabi's position from yesterday, Neji sat crossed legged with his back to Hinata.

"How many signs does it take for you to activate the Byakugan currently?" Hinata asked calmly.

"One sign."

Hinata gave a single nod. "Good. This shouldn't be too difficult for you then." Hinata shifted to a higher up position on her knees due to Neji's height. "Okay. Close your eyes and focus on your chakra."

Neji did just that. He knew better than to question someone of Hinata's rank, as Hanabi so innocently did yesterday.

Following the same steps that she used with Hanabi yesterday, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Slowly, she began to integrate her chakra.

Hinata took a barely noticeable inhale. Surging a large amount of chakra through their connection, Hinata overwhelmed Neji's senses. Using the temporary sensory blindness, Hinata pressed an acute pressure point on his neck. He fell backwards onto Hinata's waiting shoulder.

With a few awkward motions Hinata managed to get his broad body sturdy on her tiny shoulder. "Are you sure you want to get involved?" She turned to see Itachi standing in the backdoor way. His eyes may have been glued to Neji, but there was no sense of worry within them. Hinata's eyes were hard, she did not want Itachi to become wrapped up in another battle among another cursed clan. "Itachi-"

"What is your reasoning?"

Knowing she had limited time, Hinata began to walked awkwardly with the large frame that folded over her. "One: I can not allow someone who can be manipulated within my ward. Two: I left the Hyūga. Neji-san was forced to stay, he knows better than I, what needs to be done within the clan."

Itachi stepped to the side and followed behind Hinata. He had a strong guess on what Hinata was _going_ to accomplish, there was no doubt in his mind that she would succeed. If she could remove the Caged Bird Seal from herself, she should be able to do it for another. _Politics is undoubtedly what has prevented her in the past from freeing others from the Seal…_ " Why do you try to make it seem that you are doing this for your own gain instead of your compassion?"

Hinata stopped at the couch and flipped Neji onto it none too softly. "Because compassion can be manipulated."

"You think I would use it against you?" It was a very personal question, but the tone made it seem like a business exchange of information.

Hinata mulled over the looming question. She knew he _could_ manipulate her with it, but… "No." Hinata smiled, sitting down on the carpeted floor of the living room by Neji's head. She summoned her paintbrush and ink. "I know that the people I care about will see right through me and those that I don't will be persuaded to stay away."

Itachi's stoic face did not change. He continued to observe, hoping to confirm his prediction.

Hinata put on a look of concentration. It would only take one mistake for Neji to permanently lose his Byakugan. The Seal disappears once it serves it's purpose of destroying the Byakugan after the owner's death. This is the only way for the Seal to vanish completely. _However_, Hinata found a way to cheat the immaculate design through great creativity.

It took multiple steps that were all vital to the desired end result.

Step One:

Hinata took a calming breath before shutting of any disconcerting feelings of fear and self-doubt. Picturing the design in her minds-eye, she began painting an array of tiny symbols that sat patiently around each of Neji's round eyes. Hinata then added an essential symbol atop each closed lid. The symbol was relatively simple; one large square was the starting point, then another slightly smaller square was drawn within it, repeating onwards in the same way. She then quickly drew contacting lines that bridged from each corner of each outer square to the surrounding markings.

Step Two:

Bringing the ink brush to her own skin, Hinata drew the same square symbol on her right palm. Without question or hesitation she removed her covering shirt to receive better access to her skin. She continued, meticulously drawing small black kanji up her arm, across her shoulder, down her chest, and to the centre of her abdomen, where her chakra originates.

Step Three:

Hinata placed her hand over Neji's eyes and began the jutsu. Glowing in a light green, the seals that were on Neji began to rise starting with the centre squares, a translucent wall rose with them. Two pyramids covered each eye before they were drawn together by the now 3-D box on Hinata's palm. The three points connected as one.

Step Four:

Hinata placed her left hand over Neji's rapidly beating heart.

This was the difficult part.

Hinata's left hand engulfed in what would normally be a healing chakra. This time it would be used for the opposite reason.

She swallowed. All she needed was a second.

Hinata used her chakra to slow Neji's heartbeat.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

The racing pulse slithered to a stop.

Step Five:

The instant Neji's heart stopped beating Hinata could feel the damned Caged Bird Seal jump into action. At the same instant Hinata's left hand helped Neji's heartbeat again. Once she felt the tell tail _thump_, she focused solely on her right.

The destructive Seal attacked, aiming for Neji's eyes, but was thwarted by Hinata's own powerful seals. Instead it raced upwards, following the path she created for it. As it reached Hinata's hand it burned her with it's intense chakra. The black seals on her arm turned into a fire red. The flames danced towards Hinata's core. Less than a second before it reach her centre, Hinata's majestic blue chakra darted out.

A battle between red and blue ensued, seconds turning into minutes.

The red eventually died out, Hinata's vast reserves of chakra beating out over time. As the last of the red dimmed, blue took its place, flowing along that once flaring path. Finally reaching back down to Neji, the seals on both of them shattered, with them, the symbolic one on Neji's forehead.

_Done_.

Hinata exhaled through a quivering chest. "Done," she reiterated to the outside presences. Hinata moved her eyes off of Neji's forehead to stare at Itachi who was now joined by a serious Jiraiya. Modesty reviving she quickly placed her shirt back on.

"Bout time," Jiraiya admitted, staring at Neji himself before meeting Hinata's eyes. He may have been a pervert, but he would never make a woman he cared about uncomfortable when she was forced to appear in a revealing state. "Glad I got to see that," he referred to the removal of the seal. "Anyways, should've known you would've started already when Hiashi came around this morning."

Hinata grinned, glad to know she read his moves correctly.

Jiraiya lost his serious disposition when he saw Hinata's reaction. He flashed a mischievous grin of his own. "He showed up a little while ago. He's probably still there."

Hinata nodded and stood. "Do you want to come?" She cocked her head to the side and looked to Itachi. Hinata's eyes peered deep, she gave another nod of understanding. She effortlessly created a shadow clone, even after such a taxing ordeal. "Allow yourself to be seen this time." She then looked to her copy. "You can leave once you arrive and let the guard know it is alright for Itachi to enter."

Itachi and the clone nodded.

The four bodies made to exit, leaving the unconscious Neji alone on the couch. He would not be waking for awhile.

The group split into two. Two heading towards the Hokage Tower and the other two towards the hospital where Sasuke was staying.

Hinata and Jiraiya took the fastest route to the Tower, both curious to hear what Hiashi was saying and also not wanting to leave Tsunade alone to deal with him. They both kept their presences hidden as to not be stopped by any onlookers. There were not many out as the day was still young. Only store owners, famers, and varying levels of shinobi - or shinobi to be.

With Hinata's insistence they both used the front door of the red looming building instead of the clear windows. Much like the last time she walked this path, she could sense eyes upon her; this time with her name officially cleared and her wrists unbound.

Unfortunately, Hinata didn't win the next battle as Jiraiya waltz into the occupied office without so much as a knock. And, with their presences still hidden it came as even more of a shock to the occupants.

Tsunade shot them both a glare, which Hinata disarmed with a small bow of apology. Jiraiya, used to such a temperament, sauntered in without a care to stand beside Tsunade, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

Hinata walked off to the opposite side of Tsunade's desk, the trio providing a unified front against Hiashi and the Hyūga Elders.

Tsunade struck her usual pose, placing her elbows atop her wooden desk that was lined with papers, she clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top of them. She flashed a winning smirk as her eyes toyed with each opposing member's. "Are we done here?" Her tone was light, playful.

Hiashi's eyes switched into a glare as they shot to Hinata's void form. "You've offended your mother greatly with such a move," he spat, his voice resolute.

Hinata eyes burned with unrestrained fire, the rest of her person remaining unchanging. "You insult her with such lack of faith. She was both strong and kind. She would never want me to fall to your schemes nor want me to be alone without her. The only person I've offended is _you_." She had Itachi to thank for the current strength in her words.

It was now Jiraiya's turn to grin. "I'd watch where you step, Hiashi. You're insulting more than one with those words of yours."

Hiashi refrained from speaking. Instead he turned on his heal to leave abruptly. The Elders following without hesitance.

All three simultaneously released a sigh when the door closed with a click.

Tsunade glanced at Hinata. "You were right."

"Of course she was. She's our student after all." Jiraiya boasted proudly.

Tsunade scoffed.

"Regardless, I wouldn't have been successful without your help. Thank you." Hinata's eyes poured her immense gratitude.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "When will you stop with all that -" She waved her hands at Hinata, at a loss for the right word. Switching back to her playful smirk, she taunted, "Ey, daughter of mine. There's no need for thanks."

Hinata blushed, adverting her eyes to stare out the window.

Within the law of the Leaf there is a statute in place for the benefit of all clans; one that is barely used and, therefore, barely known. It allows for the complete control of those who were born into the line of the Clan. There is a specific clause that stated the Clan maintained the authority of those disowned _only_ in regard to reinstatement. Meaning, that it is within the Clan Head's authority to reinstate someone who was once a member, but is not one any longer; even if this very member is not willing. It has gone untouched for such a vast period of time due to the basic human right of freedom of choice that it violates.

Fortunately, there was a loop hole that Hinata found through various research. In a separate statue it states that those adopted by a legal citizen of the Leaf are under protection and care of that citizen. Regardless of past upbringings or connections, these duties will fall solely to the newly recognized parent. This law was created to protect children that had escaped abusive homes, ensuring that they would be safe despite the strength, power, or wealth of the family they were escaping from. Unfortunately, such occurrences still take place due to the mental illnesses that arise from the life of a shinobi.

Hinata devised her plan from this point.

The Hyūga were a very powerful and intimidating Clan. Hinata did not want an innocent civilian family becoming involved in such manipulative games. She originally contemplated asking Kakashi, but she realized that would just be incredibly weird. Tsunade eventually offered once she made the same deduction that Hinata had made.

Hinata would have been silly to decline. Tsunade was the Hokage, a Sanin, and simply a woman no one would wan to mess with; she would not fall prey to the Hyūga. It did not take much time for the legal work to be completed, and Tsunade was then known as Hinata's adopted mother.

Hinata used a hand to push her hair over her shoulder. As she spoke she brushed her fingers through her grown out hair. _I need a haircut._ "I think I owe you a drink."

Tsunade lifted a plucked brow. "Isn't it a little early?"

Hinata wasn't fazed. Purposely, she moved her eyes slowly towards the right side of Tsunade's desk.

The lifted blonde brow twitched. Tsunade groaned. Mumbling beneath her breath she reached over to the locked desk drawer. Tsunade pulled out an pre-opened bottle of Saké and three glasses. One of which still had a few telling droplets falling along the side.

Jiraiya chuckled throatily while Hinata pulled up a chair to sit in front of the desk. Jiraiya grabbed a seat of his own and plopped down. He grinned and boisterously reached over to pour three glasses. Without a care for the important documents that lined the desk, he slammed down a shot glass in front of each of the ladies, some of the glasses contents flinging over the top.

Without pause Hinata reached for her own cup and poured the lukewarm liquid down her throat.

Tsunade smiled broadly as she tossed back her own. "Ahh," she relished in that familiar burning sensation. "That's my girl."


	27. Necessary Steps

Hi :D

Thank you so so much to those that reviewed last chapter :D

**forgetmenotlovely** \- ya that video is what gave me the inspiration! I was going to follow a bit more, but didn't seem right yet in their relationship… maybe latter :P When I saw it, it made me laugh :P Thanks for the review and I'm glad you thought it was realistic!

**LM22102** \- Thank you :D I'm glad your good with the pacing I'm afraid it was boring! Sometimes it is necessary though for development! Thanks again :D

**Guest** \- Thank you for your review :D :D Really sorry I couldn't update fast :( I wanted to make it a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Guest** \- No offence taken! Thank you for your opinion. I sort of feel that way too. It's just that I need to added some info and development before I can proceed with the action part of the story… I prefer to write that stuff as well. Hope you'll stick with it!

**WarFlower** \- You're soo sweet, thank you for the review :D It means a lot that you like this story!

**Aka-chansama** \- Wow, your review is awesome! Thank you so much for taking the time! Hopefully some of your confusions are answered in this chapter… :P

**xHinaLovex** \- I'm so glad you like it :D The action won't come for at least few more chapters (depending how long I make them :P ) so I'm glad you don't mind! Also, really happy that you noticed all the subtleties, I never know if I being, you know… too subtle. Thanks for the review :D :D

**himehinatachan** \- sorry for the late post :( Also the action won't be coming back for a bit, butttt I'll try to throw some stuff in because a lot of people miss that stuff as well. Everything is foreshadowing and development for now. Maybe I can have Hinata show off a bit to her old classmates? Thanks for the review :P

**narujordanna** \- Thank you :D :D Thanks so much for the review!

**itahina4eva** \- not gonna lie, I thought that it was an ItaHina moment :P Maybe I'm to new to the whole romance thing (that is very probable). There will be some more of their development next chapter, none this one though :( PS. there is going to be a bonding moment with Hanabi and Itachi eventually… (lol, a little spoiler). Thanks for reviewing twice! I always look forward to hearing your thoughts!

**Mona133** \- lol, the ending of the chapter was weird, I have to agree. And also I know I need to answer what happened during the two weeks (I think it was two weeks, lol, I need to double check) after they kissed. It's always in the back of my mind as I write, trying to find a place to put the flashback or explanation. Thanks so much for your review! (ps. will definitely have some more Gaara :P )

**cathyscloud9** \- I am really glad you liked it :D :D Thank you so much for letting me know through a review! I hope you like this chapter also.

**ALY** \- Thank you :D :D :D I'm happy that you liked it!

**Apocalypse** **owner** \- What! You have never had a drink in the early morning! … Lol, I agree. Thanks so much for your review :P

**Guest** \- you're amazing :P thanks for the review, sorry it took so long to update :(

**avatarlemon** \- thank you for all of your reviews of all the past chapters :D :D :D I'll admit I did have to double check what chapter was which for a few of them :P It's nice to hear that readers still enjoy the story when it's chapters are read back to back. Also, was really encouraging to hear that you think my writing has improved throughout the course of the story! Thank you, thank you :D :D

**Chapter 27**

A twisted chuckled resounded through the dark cave. The walls themselves seemed to cringe away from the aura of malice that permeated the beings in the centre.

"It's been awhile," a screechy voice taunted.

Said individual blinked through newly opened eyes, taking in with a glare the environment that surrounded. "I'm assuming things didn't work out as I had hoped?" The tone displayed humour, but a look of contempt marred all facial features.

Another chuckle echoed. "Not quite," a smirk ended the quick reply. "There was a… an unforeseen obstacle."

"Oh?" Limbs were tested, hands clenching and stretching, joints crackling. "Well, let's hear a little about this _obstacle_."

%%%%%

A giggling Hinata slammed her drink down - one of many - onto the desk in front of her. "I'm not exaggerating! Crashed straight into the wall!" Her rosy cheeks were stretched in a grin.

Tsunade slammed her own glass down before refilling all three of the empty ones. "Well, that creep deserved it." She chugged down her shot of the smooth liquid. "If it was me in your position, would've broken whatever body part was touchin' me!"

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, his own lopsided grin on his face, "I can attest to that."

Hinata took a sip, "But, he grew on me after that. Hidan's a nice guy once you get passed… his personality."

Tsunade threw her head back in laughter.

"And, if you ever want a no holds spar, he is your guy." Hinata added absently.

"Yeah? I'm gonna quote you on that," Tsunade mussed.

Hinata turned her head around, stretching her neck awkwardly. A few seconds later a hesitant Kakashi walked in with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hinata's grin turned into one of mischief. "Hello, Kaka-chan."

Kakashi's bored eyes took in the state of the powerful nin occupying the office. "Hello, drunk Hinata. I'm guessing you had a chance to talk to your sister."

Hinata's disposition brightened. She nodded her head excitedly, "Mh-hm, she had nothing but the best to say about you."

There was a pause before all three sitting around the table burst into laughter.

Kakashi lifted a fine brow, "I'm sure."

Hinata pouted, "Come and have a drink with us."

"I'm sure you've had enough for the both of us," Kakashi retorted.

Hinata cocked her head to the side in serious thought, "Probably. But that's only because you're such a light weight."

Kakashi chose not mention that it was her that actually had the oddly high tolerance for alcohol, especially for one of her size. "Isn't it a little early for all this _excitement_?"

Hinata pouted, "I promised Tsunade-sensei a drink, it would be rude if I didn't honour that."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Hinata's eyes went hard in defiance. "No." In contrast to her eyes her lips pouted outwards.

Kakashi sighed. This was why he didn't like it when she drank.

Contrary to her words, however, she stood. "I do need to go though."

"Sure, sure," Tsunade dismissed. "See ya later." She tossed back another glass.

"Later, kiddo," Jiraiya supplied. His eyes didn't leave Tsunade; he was enjoying the lovely reddish tint that adorned her cheeks.

Hinata giggled at the two of them before waltzing passed Kakashi, through the door and into the hall. She noticed Shizune sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. It didn't phase Hinata as she continued her stroll.

She could sense Kakashi a few steps behind her. Hinata slowed her movements. When Kakashi was by her side, she flipped in front of him. With wide eyes and pouty lips she peered up at him. "Don't be grumpy," she pleaded.

When his eyes just blinked back, she continued her piercing gaze while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please, Kashi."

All the tension released from Kakashi as he sighed. "Fine."

Hinata's pout morphed into a smile of success.

Kakashi had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes; not only at her, but at how easily he caved. "Where are we going?"

Hinata dropped her arms and turned to begin her walk once again. "I have to pick up Itachi-san, but I want to give him more time with Sasu. So," she drew out the 'o' as she thought, "I know!" Hinata increased her pace due to her alcohol enhanced excitement.

All Kakashi could do was sigh and pretend to not notice the stares of the other shinobi watching them in the Hokage tower.

And the stares of everyone in the street.

They were staring, not because she was obviously intoxicated, but because her current disposition was a stark difference to the Hinata they had seen walking the streets before. There was confidence in her step, a contagious smile on her face, and an aura that lit the surrounding area. All that were staring ended up sporting a grin of their own, even gaining a bit of pep in their step.

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata's head perked up, looking towards the calling vendor. A tiny woman who stood next to an equally tiny man. Hinata was of an average frame, yet she towered over this couple as she neared their shop. A quaint little deli that had the most beautiful sign hung above it. Painted in the colours of the village - green, blue, red, and gold - it dazzled in the sunlight.

Hinata blinked her wide eyes curiously, "Yes?"

The older woman giggled bashfully which only raised Hinata's curiosity. "Go on." She elbowed her partner and husband. "Give it to her."

"Oh," the elderly man jumped slightly before reaching somewhere behind the countertop to grab an unmarked bag.

Hinata parted her mouth and peered up to Kakashi. He caught her glance and gave her a shrug.

"Here you are," he thrust the bag forwards.

Hinata took it hesitantly. Her nose twitched taking in the smell; a savoury aroma made her mouth water. She searched for any craftily hidden chakra within the paper bag; there was none.

"Hinata they're not going to poison you," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Heavens no!" The lady gasped, shocked at such a premise. "It's just a little welcome back meal we whipped together. We assumed you mustn't of had the opportunity to refill your pantry."

Hinata gave a few slow repetitive nods of her head. This was the first time something like this had happened to her… and perhaps it was not the _best_ timing. She, of course, had made friends with some vendors that she visited regularly. They often gave her special deals and saved her some of the new fresh products. But, never had she had a stranger offer her such charity. "Thank you for your kindness," she sobered up slightly, forced to play her part. "It smells delicious. I will be sure to return. Please let me know if there is ever anything in which I can be of assistance."

The couple beamed and dipped down in a bow excitedly. "Please come back," they said in unison as Kakashi ushered the still contemplative Hinata away.

As Hinata walked, half of her mind was focused on direction, the other on carefully opening the bag of cooked cuisine. She reached in to randomly pull out a sort of breakfast sandwich. She took another sniff to quell her uncertainties before taking a bite. Hinata's eyes lit up at the mixture of savoury, sweet, and cheesy. "Mmh," Hinata swallowed, "This is yummy. Do you wanna bite?" She waved it in front of Kakashi.

"No thanks."

Hinata puffed out her cheeks. "You said you weren't gonna be grumpy."

Without a word, Kakashi swiped the sandwich from her hand. In less than a fraction of a second his mask was pulled down, a bite taken, and his masked pulled back up. He chewed with exaggeration. "Delicious." He passed it back to Hinata who took another bite.

Hinata teetered the bag side to side, judging the contents. Her tummy was full from her eggs this morning, so she searched the streets for someone who would appreciated the fancy dishes more than she currently could. Her answer came in the form of an adorable brunette who was charging towards the pair, and also in the direction of the Academy. The single child could have been mistaken for a hoard with the clumsy destruction he was causing.

"Sorry!" The pre-adolescent boy hollered, not once slowing in his steps. "I promise I'll fix that later!" He called over his shoulder.

As he neared Hinata took a few calculated steps, easily blocking the distracted boys path. He luckily turned his head, giving him enough time to slide to a halt. His eyes bulged almost comically.

"Y-y-y-your-"

"Here you go," Hinata cut him off, handing him the bag. His chakra was relatively low for the morning, she assumed he had skip out on breakfast in his tardiness.

"Huh?" He questioned, none too eloquently.

"You skipped breakfast. You shouldn't do that before training." Hinata chastised; even if it was just training at the academy, it's never too early to start positive habits.

The boy blushed crimson. "Ah, well, you see… I'm never late… so… I just didn't know… And then I left… And now I'm here."

"I do see," Hinata mussed. "Well, it's okay to be late sometimes. My partner here does it quite often."

It appeared as if the young lad hadn't noticed the other elite nin, for his eyes bulged again in trepidation.

"Oh!" Hinata's owlish eyes finally landed on the shop to her right, where she had been heading. She brought her attention back to the boy. "Late…" she reminded.

The boy geared into action again, his hand gripped firmly around the bag. "Thank you, Hinata-sama!"

Hinata waved back absently, her feet already taking her into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She could sense another familiar body next to the person she was searching for. She waltzed in, setting off the whispering chimes that hung.

It went unnoticed by the occupants that were loudly debating over something in the back room.

"What is this?! Did you do it with your feet, un?!"

"No, you blond bastard, I just don't have freaky hands like you do!"

There was momentary pause.

"Freaky but masterful… in more way than one."

Hinata popped her head in. Ino wore a bright blush and Deidara a sinful smirk.

"You pervert!" Ino accused.

Deidara's smirk remained. "Yeah? I didn't say anything, you're the one with the dirty mind, un." He slouched back in his chair, away from the mess of clay that sat on a cheap wedging table. He leaned his head to the side, catching eyes with Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

Hinata stepped out, "Hi, Deidara-nii. I didn't know they were pairing you with Ino-san." Hinata quickly took on a more serious tone, her eyes requesting for complete honesty. "Do you ever get yourself confused with Ino-san? I mean there is a mirror right there."

Deidara opened his mouth with a furrowed brow before he threw back his head in laughter. "You got drunk and didn't invite me?! I thought we were closer than that."

"Hinata-chan!" Ino's screech prevented anymore words from passing. She closed the distance in an impressive amount of time, throwing her arms around Hinata and squeezing her in a tight embrace.

Hinata awkwardly patted Ino's back, her upper arms pinned down by Ino's.

"I heard you were back, but my dad said I couldn't go 'bother you' - his words, not mine. I knew you would come to see me." Ino dropped her hug and lightly whacked Hinata on the arm. "What were you thinking? Just leaving us all like that. You didn't even say good bye." Ino continued, not giving Hinata time to reply. "I mean, I know you couldn't actually tell us. But, like, still. And-"

"Urggggh," Deidara groaned. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Excuse me!" Ino turned back towards Deidara, plastering an expression of complete disbelief.

"Your voice is like fucking nails on a chalkboard, yeah?"

"Well-"

Hinata backed away towards Kakashi, drowning out the incessant arguing.

"We are here because…?" Kakashi drawled.

"I need a favour from Ino-san." Hinata answered. "They're rather cute together," she threw in afterwards.

Kakashi snorted, "You're more drunk than I thought."

Hinata ignored him. "Ino-san," she called, hoping to break up the pair. It didn't work.

"Ya, I see it now. This is just adorable."

Hinata bumped him with her shoulder at his sarcasm. "You just don't see it."

"I just told you I did," Kakashi persisted.

Hinata bumped him again.

In their mini-debate they didn't notice Ino's new focus. "So, like, are you two together?" She pointed her finger back and forth between the two of them. Her eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Huh?" Hinata eloquently asked for clarification.

"Cause I could see it." Ino sighed dreamily. "So romantic. Once teacher student turned partners. A forced secret between the two of them. Trust develops which turns into a passionate love over time. They try to fight it back but can't any longer. Then are forced apart when one takes on a dangerous mission. Only to reunite a year later and become inseparable. Then…"

Hinata took a moment of contemplation before she let out a laugh. "No, no," she tried to stop Ino from going any further, waving her hands back and forth. "I will admit I used to have feelings for him."

Kakashi scrunched his brow at that. "Wait-"

Hinata didn't hear him. "I couldn't do that to him," she laughed again. "Besides, perverts everywhere would cry for the loss of their hero."

"So mean, Hinata-chan," Kakashi pouted.

Ino narrowed her eyes at each of them, this time deliberating the honesty of their words. "Well, that's too bad then," Ino _verbally_ conceded. "So," she exaggerated, "What can I do for you?"

Hinata took the change of subject excitedly. She grasped a lock of her hair in her hand and inspected it, "Can you-"

A horrified gasp escaped Ino's wide open mouth. "What did you do to your hair?!" She seemed to just now notice the damaged and fraying ends in her high.

Hinata blushed slightly. Ino had always been her own personal hairdresser. It had always saved money and prevented unneeded social interactions with a stranger. "I-"

"No," Ino deadpanned, stopping Hinata short. "Boys. Out." She ordered.

Knowing that Deidara was about to make a fuss, Hinata spoke up quickly. "Kashi, can you go with Deidara-nii to pick up Itachi-san. I'll meet you all at the Torture and Interrogation Force. I want to check on Hidan-nii."

Deidara scoffed. "The asshole's probably destroyed the building by now. You owe me one… and a drink" Deidara added as he stood. He swooped up the bulk of clay he was moulding. He left the piece that Ino was using in all its attempted glory.

Kakashi turned without a word and the two exited, closing the door shut behind them.

Deidara did not look at the man beside him. He chuckled ruefully, "You fucked up, yeah?"

Kakashi, his mind still running, responded blankly, "Yeah."

In a moment of man to man understanding, Deidara patted Kakashi on the shoulder; not bothering to add any more pointless words.

They walked through the streets of the Leaf. The stares of the citizens were becoming common place, even in just the short period of time. They both kept their heads forwards and on their path towards the hospital.

The sun shone high, but despite it's position there was still a nip to the air. Clouds were clustering the sky, their bottoms heavy in grey. The Leaf held a new life as winter approached. The air changing from humid to crisp.

Both were silent during their short walk; one in quiet reflection the other in curious observation.

%%%%%

"A Hyūga… Hinata…" only a few words slipped out in his musings. A mind so sharp, a plan so intricate, yet it had not accounted for one scrawny little mouse. "Not so scrawny," he chuckled. Insulting her would only bring further insult upon his own failure. "Hmm," he hummed as he stretched his body, enjoying the feel of muscles pulling. _She took my pawns, it's only fair I get recompensed._ He grinned a grin that was the epitome of malevolence.

A snigger joined that grin. "I know that look." The voice changed from deep to light. "When does the fun start?"

"For now we'll wait. What kind of person would I be if I ruined such a reunion between friends and family." That darkness returned, apparent even in the shadowed area. "And what a nice reminder it will be of the things that are truly important in life."

%%%%%

The two Uchiha sat opposite one another. No words being passed or had been passed since the eldest had entered. One sat staring at the other. The other, propped up against the headrest, his eyes glaring anywhere but at his brother.

It had been nearly two hours of this tense scene. Itachi had assumed Hinata would have shown up by now, but he guessed she was trying to give him more time with his brother. It was something he greatly appreciated.

"Sasuke." Itachi tried. His voice was didn't display the hesitance that he felt.

Sasuke reluctantly rolled his eyes towards Itachi.

"This is foolish. Your anger towards the Leaf will not accomplish anything."

Sasuke turned his entire head to scowl directly at Itachi. "Foolish?"

Itachi mentally scolded himself. _Perhaps that was not the best word choice._ "I know now that I should have told you about what was going on. But, I wanted to protect you. It was a selfish decision and for that I apologize."

Sasuke scoffed at the word 'selfish.'

A few more minutes of silence pierced the air before Sasuke begrudgingly spoke. "They should have to pay for what they put you though. What they made you do. They sit preaching values of peace and teamwork yet they made you massacre _our_ family without a fucking second thought."

Itachi's eyes softened. "They did not _make_ me do anything. I made the decision. It is one I have to live with." Itachi readjusted himself on his seat. "Lord Third wanted to attempt a friendly solution. The timing could not work out, however."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before returning his glare to straight ahead.

Tick, tick, tick: more time continued to pass. Itachi broke the terse silence once again. "My perspective has changed as time has passed. That does not change the perspective of then; I made the decision I believed to be right at the time."

Sasuke lifted his head, peering over.

"Hinata taught me that."

Sasuke brought his head back up, now completely straight and refusing to break eye contact with Itachi. His eyes bore a deep contemplation, narrowed slightly. Sasuke made a move to respond but clamped his jaw shut. He looked towards the door. Not a moment later Kakashi and Deidara sauntered in.

"Hey, Itachi! Not gonna believe it."

Itachi pried his eyes away from his brother to stare down Deidara.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the look. "We interrupt something? Yeah?" When Itachi didn't verbally respond Deidara continued without a care. "Hinata-" Deidara paused. He smiled mischievously. "Hinata wants us to go and check on Hidan. Told her the bastard's probably already destroyed the building."

Itachi didn't react. He caught his comrades little slip and was wondering what he was trying to hide. He shifted his eyes to Kakashi who's own eyes had darted to the back of Deidara's head before meeting his own.

Kakashi broke the eye contact. "So," he was talking to Sasuke, "are you going to come or do you still need a time out?" He cocked his visible eyebrow.

Sasuke grunted with a roll of his eyes before standing. His anger had subsided only slightly and he was still conflicted, but he could not stand to be cooped up in a small room any longer. He had never been good with staying too long in a given place, or even staying still for that matter. He was a man who enjoyed his freedom.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, eliciting a nice crack, before beginning to walk towards the door.

Kakashi turned to lead the way.

The four men made quite a picture walking down the hospital hall. All matched in shades of blue, black, and grey. They contrasted obviously against the beige walls that surrounded them.

As they exited the closed-off wing those who had happened to be littering outside hitched their breath. Some froze in their positions, others quickly ducked back into their rooms, the rest gawked openly.

The men didn't pay it any mind. Nor did they entertain any thoughts about the flock of ANBU that were moving in sync with them. They moved swiftly and with confidence.

An accepted silence occurred within the group. All were preoccupied with their own musings. They were in no rush as they made their long walk. Although they would be unlikely to admit it aloud, the ex-Akatsuki enjoyed the feel of safety that came with _legally_ walking through the streets of a Great Village, especially as a _legal_ citizen. It was a thought that was being mirrored by all members, not just these two.

It was a distance later when the group finally passed through the entrance of the Torture and Interrogation Unit's base of operation. It was a plain building, void of any unnecessary hindrances that some like to call _decor_. It was made out of a grey stone and had a few stories above the ground and even more below. The only visible windows lay on the first floor, the rest was purposefully closed off to prying eyes.

Entering, they were greeted by more silence. A silence that reached their very bones. If one listened close enough, they may even be able to hear the sound of their own heartbeat, the blood rushing through their veins.

Only a spark of a moment after they entered, the empty hallway occupied one more.

Inoichi stood tall yet still impishly, somehow.

Kakashi smirked at the sight, but did not comment. Instead he continued to look around lazily.

Inoichi recomposed himself with a breath. Deidara immediately caught his attention; wondering why he was here and not with his daughter. His eyes bored deep in a fatherly concern.

Deidara noticed the glare. "What's with all the glares today? Yeah? Hinata's with blondie. Something about hair," he added with a mumble.

Inoichi visibly relaxed and took on a more friendly presence. He gave an understanding chuckle that sounded a mix of 'That sounds likely' and 'I wish that didn't sound so likely.' "That's a relief." His laugh faded. "What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi brought his attention back. "How's everything going?"

Inoichi took on another sheepish look and released another awkward chuckle. "Um-"

"HA!" Deidara's stark laugh interrupted. "What the bastard do?"

"He's a _little_ bit of a handful. It has been a sort of a team effort."

"Ya, I fuckin' bet, un," Deidara mumbled underneath his breath. "Hinata's the only one of us that's been able to deal with him easy. It's fucking creepy actually." His hands were absently moulding a piece of the non-explosive clay.

Inoichi thought over those words carefully.

Kakashi, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, began to walk down one of the connecting halls. "Hinata should be here soon," he offered.

Inoichi seemed a bit relieved by the statement.

As they went deeper into the building, through the bare halls, a new noise was introduced. Its volume increasing proportionally to the number of steps they took. When they reached the last door on the left there was no mistaking who the voice was nor the large amount of displeasure that said person was feeling.

Kakashi pulled open the door. The well oiled hinges didn't produce a single creak.

"-cking stupid! You wanna see how it's done! You don't need all these fucking extra steps!" Finished his ranting, Hidan sharply turned his head to glare at the new occupants. "Oh, just fucking great. What are you bastards doing here."

Ibiki, normally calm and composed, was at his wit's end. All his past apprentices were usually fresh out of the academy or their Chunin exams. They were people thought to have a niche for this field, but also were still young, relatively innocent, and most of all, afraid of him. They had never been - and definitely would never be again (if he had any say about it) - shinobi with equal to more life experience and strength than he himself. Ibiki's temper was in check, but who knew how long that would last. Hidan had a knack of bringing out the rage in people.

"Came to laugh at you, un," Deidara supplied.

"Fuck off, we're trying to do some work here." Hidan crossed his arm, a scowl marring his features.

Deidara snorted.

The other, more _composed_, shinobi that had entered the room were choosing wisely to take in their new surroundings instead of engage in a bickering match.

To their right, behind a wall of glass sat a blindfolded man. The separate room accessed only through the single connecting door. His arms were chained tightly to the metal arm rests of his chair. Even if he managed to free his arms, he was nearly completely drained of chakra, making any threatening jutsu impossible. The room itself was bare, save for a metal table and backless metal roller-chair. Florescent lights flickered, adding to the psychological torment that any poor person whom was imprisoned would naturally experience.

The room they were standing in was completely different. A black comfy couch was to their left; a place to rest their head during the demanding hours that came from watching a prisoner twenty-four-seven. At the far back was a work space; a large spacious desk. Various bottles of chemicals and herbs were stationed atop it, along with a pile of books of various subjects.

Within their observations, tensions were continuing to rise. Hidan was still fuming. He was not a man that enjoyed being told what to do, especially in a field that came so naturally to him.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino were entering that very building.

The silence was normal to the both of them. However, Ino was thrown off by the fact that no one met them at the door after a minute of waiting. Hinata, on the other hand, knew how much of a handful Hidan could be.

"Okay, one more question," Ino decided.

Hinata gave a nod of her head. Her senses were alert, her sobriety returning slightly as the alcohol left her system. She could sense the majority of the buildings occupants either within a particular wing or as far away from said wing as possible. Hinata began heading in that direction.

"With you and Kakashi-sensei. What did you mean by '_I_ could never do that to _him_'?"

Hinata's mouth twitched into a smile.

Ino, regardless of how she appeared, was incredibly intelligent and observant.

"I just… know him very well," Hinata's smile settled. "Kashi doesn't want marriage or children. He never wants to settle down. Despite his appearance, he has an excitement, a drive, that could be matched to Gai-sensei's. I, on the other hand, do not mind the thought of settling down one day." _Though I'm not sure if I will ever get the opportunity._ "I could never ask Kakashi to conform his dreams of his own future for me, because I love him. I would give my life for him without hesitance.

"If our relationship changed from what it is now, I don't know what would happen. One of us would have to change eventually and I know that love shouldn't be maintained through changing yourself." Hinata pursed her lips and swished them to the side before continuing. "I think love can change you, but you shouldn't have to change to keep your love. If you do," _for I've seen this time and time again_, "love, something that is good and pure, becomes mixed with regret. Regret can easily lead to hatred. I never want to hate someone that I had once loved."_ Especially so much_.

Ino remained silent through Hinata's explanation. The two may have been the same age, but one had lived through much more. "You've thought it over a lot."

"It is my job to contemplate every perspective, every outcome. It is difficult to not do the same in my personal life."

Ino gave a nod of understanding. A few steps later she asked quickly, "Do you hear that?"

Hinata's smile reformed. "Yes, but we're almost there."

"Huh?" Ino cocked her head. "Oh, thank Kami, you know where you're going. I was just walking."

Hinata let loose a giggle. Approaching the last door on the left, Hinata clarified quickly, "Are you sure you would not like to wait outside?"

Ino snorted, "Don't underestimate me, Hinata-chan. I've been here before. I can handle anything I see."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to underestimate you. It is just-"

Ino halted in her steps as she entered the room she had been in multiple times. A new face she had never once laid eye on, but she knew to be Uchiha Itachi, caught her eye, as well as one that she wished she had never met under such terrifying circumstances.

"-there are some new members," Hinata finished.

All, except for Hidan and Ibiki, turned to acknowledge the new occupants. Ino was still frozen while Hinata was intently watching the confrontation occurring. The men wisely returned to their own watching, not distracting Hinata with words.

"Hidan." Hinata tried once.

No response. No reaction.

"Hidan." Hinata tried again, a little louder. Her level of patience was lowered from her morning inebriation.

However, it was when Hinata saw Hidan reach over his shoulder towards his back, out of habit alone, for his scythe was not allowed on him, she reacted.

Her movements were only slowed by a fraction of a second; her speed was still to be rivalled. She appeared in a flash, standing beside the pair. She reached a hand between the two and pushed Hidan backwards. His large form stumbled before flopping onto the black couch.

Hinata made brief eye contact with Ibiki before turning completely to face the irritated Hidan. She spoke up before Hidan could mutter a word. "If you start a fight, if you reaffirm yourself as a threat to this village, it will be my responsibility to _deal_ with you." Hinata's voice was hard, free of emotions even though they were still running freely. "I will not hesitate, Hidan." She sighed, "Now, can you please finish whatever it was that Ibiki-san asked of you so that we can leave and go get a drink."

"Fuck, you almost broke my sternum." Hidan stood with apparent disregard of what Hinata had just said. He curved and flexed his chest, cracking everything in place. "And you better not fucking hesitate. Don't get all fucking emotional. Now go sit down with," he just now looked to see who she had walked in with, "female Deidara so I can finish this shit."

"I don't look like him!" Ino snapped out of her temporary shock to yell the statement to the room.

Her father sighed from beside her.

Hidan grinned, making Ino shift slightly closer towards her father by instinct.

"Just by first glance," he teased. "Can't blame you for not wanting to look like the ugly bastard. Don't worry, on second glance I can see that you have-"

"Hidan."

Hidan snapped his head towards Itachi. It was the first time he had spoken up.

"Relax," he drawled, "remove that stick up your ass. Was just gonna say I can see her fucking awesome figure. Sexy as hell." He huffed before finally moving to sit at the desk to do the boring work that was assigned to him: some sort of mixture that increased the sensitivity of the person's nerve endings, making the pain felt much stronger than the actual damage being inflicted.

At last, the once hectic room was now at a wonderful calm.

Hinata sighed and walked over to plop down on the couch. She bent her legs up on the cushion, crossing them like a pretzel, ignoring the people around her. She took a lock of her freshly cut hair. It now reached slightly below her shoulders, cut all at one length. Her bangs were properly trimmed as well, a slightly messy cut with a longer strand on each side framing her face. She twiddled the smooth piece, now absent of split ends, between her fingers. Her eyes automatically went to Sasuke. She gave him a reaffirming smile, letting him know she wouldn't pry, but was here nonetheless. Her eyes continued down the group. Her wide eyes caught Ino staring at Itachi.

Itachi could obviously feel eyes on him. He gave in after another few seconds and caught Ino's glance out of the corner of his eye. He didn't react in any way, just held the eye contact. Ino blushed crimson and looked away, once again shuffling closer towards her father. Itachi shifted his eyes to Hinata before staring straight ahead.

Hinata cocked her head at the scene.

While this was occurring Kakashi decided to entertain himself with a distraction. "I meant to ask you…" he whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his head slightly to show he was listening. "Did you have fun _sleeping_ with yourself?"

Sasuke turned fully towards Kakashi to glare fiercely. Kakashi smirked at his wonderful joke.

Hinata heard the ending and pouted playfully at Kakashi who flashed a grin at her from behind his mask. Through her peripherals she saw Ino making her way over, so she shuffled to make some more room.

Ino took a seat beside Hinata, but kept her legs crossed in front of her. Ino leaned over, "I have another question?"

"I don't think now's a good time," Hinata responded warily.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us," Ino reassured.

"No, they-"

Ino lowered her voice a bit more for 'safety,' ignoring whatever Hinata was about to say. "So, did you a Kakashi-sensei ever… you know?"

"What!" Hinata gasped, a blush staining her cheeks at the thought.

The outburst gave everyone who was pretending not to listen an excuse to turn their heads.

She was curious to where Ino would get such an idea. It was a large jump in her mind from what they had been talking about previously. _Okay, maybe it isn't such a large jump… No, yes it is! I mean that would be… I don't know! Kissing Kashi wasn't weird, but that's different. Yeah, different. And - and we were both emotional… _Her blush became darker and darker as her thoughts rambled.

"Just wondering," Ino justified. "It would just make sense."

Hinata blush continued to rise without her approval. It was really hindering the badass appearance she had prior to this moment. "Huh?"

"Well-"

"No, no," Hinata interjected. "Please don't explain." She stood with haste. "Ibiki-san," she paused to wait for him to acknowledge her. Once he did she continued, "Allow me to deal with the captive." Hinata saw his look of uncertainty. "I know him," Hinata explained. _Not a full-out lie… I know_ of_ him._

"That could allow for misjudgements. I normally don't allow for such things in my ward."

"I understand and agree with you. However," Hinata continued, "This is a matter of village relations. I can't allow for something minor to be the cause of war."

"Alright," Ibiki conceded. "We will be able to hear everything from the speaker," he added. He had never worked with the Rabbit. He did not want to insult her, but he also did not want to unintentionally withhold information.

Hinata nodded her head and used the connecting door to enter the separate room. She made sure to hide her chakra, and lighten her steps. The sound of her feet against the floor couldn't even be registered by those even with the strongest of hearing.

Hinata stopped beside him. "If I'm being honest," she saw the man tense, "I'm still a little drunk."

The blindfolded man shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"If I'm continuing to be honest," Hinata let her footfalls be heard this time as she walked to stand in front of him, "I'm only really doing this because I wanted to get away from the group of people watching us right now." Hinata stepped closer, leaning forwards to rest a hand on each armrest, "Now, it's your turn to be honest." Hinata reached up a hand to remove the blindfold from his eyes. She dropped it to the floor. Black eyes stared back at her, trying futilely to hide the emotion he was feeling. "So," Hinata's tone remained light, "why were you sent to the Leaf Village?"

His eyes, still trying to remain strong, took in the sight of the woman interrogating him. She definitely looked nothing like the large man, dressed in all black, that had tied him up with that sadistic grin that warned of how his life would end.

Hinata giggled, "I know, I'm not very intimidating. They sent in me first, then you get the other guy, if we can't come to a solution. Oh!" Hinata gasped in remembrance, "You normally wear glasses, correct?" Her eyes automatically darted towards the metal table. She snatched them off and returned to her same position after delicately placing them back on for him.

He blinked a few times, his surroundings becoming a much clearer. He noticed the mirror behind the woman before him that was obviously one way; she had implied so herself.

"Better?" Hinata asked with a smile. When she received a tentative nod she continued. "So, why were you sent to the Leaf Village?" Hinata huffed when the man didn't respond and stood up straight. "Listen. I know you are intelligent. You had a perfect opportunity to use that craftily hidden knife there when I was leaning in, but you didn't because, well I don't need to tell you." Hinata giggled again, lightening the mood - at least for herself. "I think letting you keep that was rather mean. The removal of hope at key points in time can be detrimental to morale," she gave a small pout, thinking about if this was one of her men. "Anyways," she stopped her musings, "Chōjūrō-san, I just need to know why the Mizukage sent you. Then I promise you can leave. I'll even give you an escort if you want. Someone I think you'd like."

Chōjūrō's hand clenched the armrests of his seat, shock finally conveyed through his eyes.

Hinata smiled, "Just because you don't wear your village's hitai-ate, doesn't mean I will forget your face." Hinata rolled over the metal stool and took a seat. "You have incredible promise. You're the Mizukage's protégé; certainly the next in line for the Kage position. That's pretty impressive." Hinata smiled at the tiny blush that formed at the complement. "However, you are still rather shy and lack confidence. But, I used to be the same way, which is why I am certain you will grow into a fine Kage."

Chōjūrō's blush remained as he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how to respond. He knew how to respond to torture and manipulation, but this scenario was just plain odd. He was a twenty-three year old jōnin, he was not supposed to be fooled by the 'nice guy' act. Yet he was, incredibly easily. And by someone clearly younger than him! "Um…"

Hinata smiled encouragingly.

He cleared his throat, "Our village apologizes for this misunderstanding. I was not sent as a threat to your village. Mizukage-sama sent me to check on someone."

"Oh, okay. And who is that?"

Chōjūrō swallowed, unsure if he should continue. His mission was not one that could reflect his village negatively and, if he could get himself free by just cooperating to a certain extent, it wouldn't make said mission a complete failure. "The Rabbit."

"The Rabbit?" Hinata feigned surprise. "I see."

"She had assisted the Mizukage awhile back. We had been hearing some rumours so we just wanted to confirm that she was alright. You know, an eye for an eye thing."

Hinata widened her eyes. "That's very kind of your Kage." Hinata stood pushing her chair back. "Okie dokie, let's get you ready to go then. We don't want to keep you too long now do we."

"That's it!" Chōjūrō immediately recomposed himself. "I mean-"

Hinata let out a laugh. "I told you it was not in my intent to harm you."

"No-no you didn't," he responded hesitantly.

"I didn't! Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata took a step closer and began to heal Chōjūrō, much to his surprise. He was not injured extensively. He clearly just became overwhelmed by numbers in his capture, leading to eventual chakra exhaustion. Hinata was fully impressed by his skill - ironic when she had been housed with some of the strongest currently living shinobi.

It did not take long to fully heal the Mist nin. Hinata even transferred him a bit of her own chakra for his trek back to his village; hoping it would last until his body regenerated its own. Through the healing she had requested that Chōjūrō's sword - the Hiramekarei - be brought out of its holding.

The sword was impressive, taking two ANBU to carry it in - much to Hinata's embarrassment. Perhaps she needed to make the examination for ANBU tougher.

During this, Chōjūrō's confusion and uncertainty was growing. They were just handing him his weapon! Just handing it back to him! With a smile! He knew this woman was either incredibly strong or incredibly innocent or incredibly stupid.

"Are you ready to go?"

Chōjūrō was pulled from his thoughts by Hinata's polite inquiry. She looked about as threatening as a kitten. He was really confused. _She's obviously a medical ninja. She has to have some rank because the ANBU are listening to her. She looks familiar too…_

"Chōjūrō-san?"

"Yes, sorry." He snapped out of his thoughts.

Hinata led the way. She opened the door to reveal the men, and Ino, that she had left in a haste. Most had their arms crossed. Kakashi appeared as if he wasn't surprised. Itachi seemed curious. Ibiki remained stoic, as if unsure _how_ to react. "I'll be back," she mentioned nonchalantly.

Chōjūrō gulped, recognizing the three members of the Akatsuki. His pulse quickened and it was taking all of his self control to not reflexively reach for the sword on his back. This was tremendously portent information that was being provided to him. This was information that he needed to make aware to his Kage. Especially since one of the Akatsuki was a rogue from their village.

"Chōjūrō-san?" Hinata called again.

He snapped his head towards her and nodded. Following Hinata into the hall and away from the glaring group.

"Come closer," Hinata requested to the nervous man.

He hesitantly did just that.

When they were side by side Hinata placed up a small sound barrier that followed them as they walked. "The Akatsuki are now apart of The Leaf." Hinata stilled understandingly at the trip in his step. "Let me rephrase. The _once_ members of the Akatsuki are now a part of The Leaf. The Akatsuki has disbanded and we have granted them citizenship for however long they choose to be cooperative. I would like you to tell this to your Kage. Because, that includes the rogue from your village known as Hoshigaki Kisame. Any attempt made to capture this man will be seen as a threat on a Leaf shinobi, since that's what it is.

"However, I should quickly add, some of the ex-Akatsuki have chosen to not join with the Leaf due to… _negative_ associations from the past. This group of individuals has instead formed a new group: Heiwa no yoake. They will focus on peace and will be a completely pacifist group. I am sure that within time they will offer their assistance to your village. I cannot force your Kage to accept their offer, of course, but I will ask them to consider it." Hinata turned her head to gage Chōjūrō's reaction. He was maintaining his composure quite well, though it was still apparent his mind was running.

"I will," Chōjūrō swallowed down his anxiousness, "convey your message to Mizukage-sama."

Hinata beamed, "That is all I ask. Thank-you very much." Hinata kept the sound barrier in place in case Chōjūrō had anymore questions. "Are you hungry?"

"Ah…"

Hinata waited patiently.

"No, um, I am alright. I should head back as quickly as possible."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "And I am assuming you will not take up my offer one of my men accompanying you?"

Chōjūrō gave a slow nod.

The two took the outskirts of the village, eventually arriving at the front gate. Hinata gave a wave to the uncertain Kotetsu and Izumo. They stayed settled in their seats behind the desk, giving the pair enough space.

"I wish you luck on your travels, Chōjūrō-san. Please know that if the Mizukage would like conformation on any of the recently provided information I will be more than happy to provide it in person myself." Hinata walked him through the gate.

Chōjūrō gave a small bow, it seemed appropriate. "Thank-you so much for your kindness. I once again apologize for my intrusion." He was tense as he spoke, half expecting them to surround him at any moment and drag him back to that stuffy, poorly lit, room and torturing him to death. "Do you mind telling your name?"

Hinata took a moment to think it over. "Hinata."

"Thank-you again, Hinata-san."

Hinata gave a final nod.

Chōjūrō turned with a scrunched brow, wondering why that name rang even more familiar. After a few more steps he turned around abruptly. "Weren't you the-" He stopped his words mid-sentence when he was greeted not only by the sight of Hinata, but most of the shinobi from the room he had left backing her. His face dropped. "Ah," he stumbled on his words. "Weren't you the, um, Minister of Trade."

Hinata smiled tellingly. "Yes."

He gave a single nod. "But, you didn't show up this year…"

"Yes," Hinata confirmed.

"And, you healed me? I thought-"

"My offer still stands, Chōjūrō-san. I would be more than willing to organize a meeting with the Mizukage. We are not a threat to those that do not threaten us - as you can tell by this encounter." Hinata took a step backwards towards her comrades. "I hope to see you shortly."

Chōjūrō closed his mouth sharply. Not knowing what else to say. Instead he just turned back around and continued his way back to his home village with much haste. Pieces were falling in place. There was just one thing he need to confirm.

%%%%%

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little slow again and will be for a bit longer, but all these events are leading to the big finally :P

Let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for taking the time :D

Until next time ( and hopefully not as long),

EK


	28. Promise?

_I just don't think that love should be maintained through changing yourself… I think love can change you, but you should never have to change to keep your love. If you do, love, something that is good and pure, becomes mixed with regret. Regret can lead to hatred. I never want to hate someone that I had once loved. _

**Chapter 28**

Hinata turned on her heals to face the group that had decided to follow her. She expected it, but she was still slightly exasperated. Even though she was a little drunk she would - should - be able to deal with one jōnin.

"Ibiki-san, can you please write a step by step explanation of what occurred in this meeting for Tsunade-sama." It wasn't a question. "Give it to Shizune-san, however." Tsunade was probably still enjoying herself. Hinata knew that Tsunade needed a break, imagining all of the work she had been occupied with in the past year and a bit. "I can fill in any blanks at a later date."

Ibiki grunted his acceptance. He was rather irritated, having one of his captures released so easily. His mind was in an odd state of trusting the image of the Rabbit that he had maintained and the tiny woman that stood before him, ordering him around so easily. With great restraint he left without a word to head back towards his station.

"When did you help the Mizukage?" Kakashi questioned with a scrunched brow.

"We had spilt up during a mission," Hinata explained. "It's a secret, woman to woman," Hinata answered the unasked question.

"Woman… to woman…" Kakashi drawled.

"Yup," Hinata finalized. "Inoichi-san, if you would like to assist Ibiki-san with that letter you may do so, if not feel free to take the rest of the day off. Go and grab a drink with some friends, that's what I'm going to do," she joked with a smile.

Inoichi smiled as well. His though was from her subtle hint. "I can't refuse that offer," Inoichi quipped. "My whole day's free now anyways." _Well, I could do that paperwork for the clan… nah, I mean I just got an order from the returning Head of ANBU, I can't refuse that. That would just be disrespectful_. He laughed at himself internally. "I'll see you tonight, Ino. Be good."

Ino rolled her eyes where as Hinata just continued to smile.

Hinata dropped her eyes down to the pavement before looking back up. "Let's go get that drink!" Hinata trekked forwards not stopping to see if anyone was following.

Of course the group did follow, some more eager than others.

However, both Kakashi and Itachi remained in place for a few extra moments. Their eyes trailing the woman who had just walked away. Their eyes alone that could see deeper, past the infectious smile and through to the person she had allowed them to see on rare occasions. They both caught each other's eye before continuing after the group, a little bit of distance in between.

The ever growing group caused even more attention as they paraded through the village. The excessively large group of ANBU tailing them was only apparent to shinobi alike.

The temperature seemed to lower a bit with every step. Hinata's cheeks were dusted pink, her button nose gaining a slight sniffle. She didn't feel like using her chakra to warm her body from the inside out. Whenever she did so, it made her feel less human, less connected to the environment that had brought her eventual life.

"Hinata!"

The less patient males around Hinata sighed at the new interruption.

Hinata didn't seem to mind. She perked her head to the side to meet the eyes of her old sensei. "Wait here," Hinata stated as she jogged towards the Academy. "Hi, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka shook his head at her carefree attitude. He had been worried that the person he knew Hinata to be was just an act to hide her true persona. She may have been missing that shy smile and rarely occurring stutter, but the parts that made Hinata Hinata were still there. He smiled goofily. "I'm glad you got back safely. I was worried about you for a bit." His smiled widened as he teased, "Even finding out that you actually did become one of the strongest shinobi in the village, I still couldn't help but picture you as that little girl from the academy."

Hinata joined him in his smile.

"I won't keep you from your, ah, friends," he wasn't even going to try to understand the group that Hinata was walking with - he knew that with time the Hokage would provide information to people like him and other villagers. "I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by at the academy tomorrow. The students were really confused and worried, I thought it would be nice if you could talk to them. Some were really upset."

Hinata nodded sympathetically. "Of course. We'll come around the end of the day."

"That would be great," Iruka replied. "Now, go enjoy yourself." His face became an adorable version of serious, "But, not too much."

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, Kashi will keep me in line. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata jogged back with a smile. As she joined them she didn't stop her feet, she just continued to move towards the direction of the bar.

"Hinata-sama!" Another random voice called out to her.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed in irritation that was woven into lack of patience. "No," he snapped in the direction of the voice.

With a single hand he pulled Hinata closer to him then pushed her in front. She stumbled slightly, not expecting the random movement. Hinata looked over her shoulder at Hidan with a weak halfhearted glare that did not perturb him in the slightest. In her glare she caught Kakashi and Itachi walking side by side a little bit behind the group. She chose to ignore it and just focused back up head, throwing Hidan one last pathetic glare.

That one he grinned at.

Hinata had to resist the own tilt of lips.

Remarkably, they made it to the bar without any more interruptions. Perhaps it was not based on luck, but more on the fact of the daunting man behind her who shot a scowl at anyone who even looked as if they were about to intervene.

The bar went silent as the intimidating group entered; Hinata with a smile and the rest around her with varying degrees of impassiveness.

"About time," Hidan groaned irately. "Fucking a day here and I'm already in need of strong alcohol," he said with a mumble.

Hinata ignored him blissfully. She looked around with wide eyes. The once quaint joint had been clearly renovated in the past year. It was much more spacious, many more seating options. The bar area had been completely modernized. Steal countertops and glass cabinets allowed for the rainbow of bottles to be showcased brilliantly. The open dance floor still maintained its wooden floor, however, it was revamped with a deep brown that maintained swirls of darkness. The lights were dimmed, but that would only hinder a shinobi if they chose to allow it.

Hidan did not bother to absorb in his surroundings, he waltzed straight up to the now nervous bartender to order Kami knows what.

Deidara hadn't taken any time either. He set his sights on a place to that could hold many more than a group of their size; not like anyone would tell them to move.

_Now, THAT would require my sobriety,_ Hinata mused with a giggle, it was difficult enough to control the men when they were sober… and she was sober. Eyes latched onto her at her laugh.

Seeing the peering eyes, Kakashi stepped forwards, placing a leading hand on Hinata's lower back, to usher her towards their apparent seating for the afternoon. His own eyes appeared to be dull, but he was actually very attentive in this moment. These eyes were not those of citizens, or even regular shinobi, the individuals that usually hung around here were the shinobi that needed to forget. People that had given up more than could ever be thought up when back in the Academy and, therefore, people that would go against direct order if it meant - in their mind - protecting the place they sacrificed so much for. The Leaf was a large village. These people may theoretically be his comrades, but he had not had the opportunity to get to know each of them. Years of deceit made him wary.

The table in which they were siting was pressed up against the side wall.

Kakashi took the outside seat, Hinata, the seat beside him. All the rest filtered in randomly.

Hinata couldn't help her smile when she noticed Itachi and Sasuke sitting side by side on the far opposite corner. Wether it was intentional or accidental, she knew it made Itachi happy, which in turn made her happy. She didn't want to call attention to it, so her eyes continued to appraise the room.

Yes, she could feel the stares.

No, she did not care.

She could care tomorrow, was her reasoning. Today she would enjoy her return home and the wonderful new prospects that had been presented to her.

Hidan sat down across from her and slid a glass.

Hinata's face lit up in humour. She eyed the dressed up glass of alcohol. A fancy glass that had a thin base and wide top that was filled with a rouge crushed ice. A sliced strawberry was placed on the rim.

"What?" Hidan snapped. "You like sweet shit."

Hinata smiled acceptingly. Once she took a sip she had to admit it tasted better than any alcohol she had previously. The sweet tang of strawberry wonderfully hid the bitter bite of alcohol.

She took another sip.

"Is that what you asked the bartender for? Some 'sweet shit'?" Hinata queried playfully.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth," Hidan spat back. His scowl turned into a his signature grin when Hinata giggled at the irony in his statement.

Kakashi had an eyebrow raised at Hinata, he had never heard her swear before.

Hinata just took another innocent sip. Her wide eyes darted to the door. "Your team is here." She told Kakashi, unsure if he was still alert to their surroundings.

Kakashi's visible eye rolled towards the entrance, just in time to see - and hear - the remaining two boisterous team members barge in.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, hurting the sensitive senses of everyone in the room.

For once Sakura did not chastise him for she was excited as well. Her eyes were scanning back and forth.

Naruto's keen eyes found Hinata first. He darted forwards with his usual enthusiasm - apparently ignorant to the others surrounding Hinata.

As he reached her side Hinata peered her head around. Hinata blinked a few times. She could not help her own smile, his face splitting grin was contagious. He looked almost completely different, it took Hinata a moment to process his change.

Naruto's hair had grown out. His scruffy blond locks reach his shoulders, randomly splaying out in all directions. He still donned abhorrently bright colours for a ninja, fortunately there were more splashes of black in his loose fitted clothing. His pants were actually fully black! Unfortunately, that was hard to tell with the red and black cape that he wore proudly. It flowed downwards, ending just above the ground.

Hinata turned back around to take a sip of her drink.

"Hinata-chan!" he interjected again, downtrodden by her response.

Hinata put her drink down in time before her chair was pulled backwards and out so that she was facing the still grinning man. He scooped her up in a bear hug.

_What's with all of the random touching lately?_ Hinata thought absently. _They're lucky I'm not violent._ Hinata flashed a shy smile once her feet were placed back on the ground. "Hello, Naruto-san."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. If one was unsure about his identity, due to his stark physical change, that old habit gave him away. "Sorry," he mumbled bashfully before falling back into his signature persona. "I can't believe you're finally back." His stance shifted once Sakura joined as to include her in the small circle.

Hinata gave her a friendly nod. Hinata had noticed her fidgety hands and that was her attempt at being disarming. "Sakura-san," Hinata acknowledged politely.

"I couldn't believe it when we got back from our mission and Tsunade-baachan told us you were back!" Naruto beamed before talking on a more serious edge. "I'm really sorry for what I said before you left, Hinata-chan. I should of trusted you, but I'm just so used to being the person doing the protecting, you know? Pervy-Sage told me about some of the awesome stuff you've done, I never realized!"

Hinata's smile went from empathetic to hesitant. "Thank you for your apology. Please don't worry, tensions were high at the time, I know your words weren't meant as an insult." Hinata quickly changed the subject, "I'm glad to see your training went well. Does this mean I should now be calling you Toad Sage?"

Naruto blushed crimson, his hand flew to rub the back of his head reflexively. He chuckled embarrassedly. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Hinata dismissed. "I'm glad that you survived the training."

Naruto winced as memories of his harsh training flashed through his mind. "Hehe, yeah, me too," he joked.

"You'll have to spar with me one of these days," Hinata added.

Naruto's demeanour took a one-eighty. He grinned broadly, "Ya, I have to make up for the one I lost when we were kids. I won't go easy on you this time."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that statement.

Hinata just giggled unperturbed.

"Um…"

Hinata turned her head to the other member of Team Seven.

Sakura had managed a pinkish tint to her cheeks that clashed against her vibrant rose hair. "I wanted to apologize too. For what I said before we left on that mission. It was wrong of me and I… I should not have taken out my frustration on you."

Hinata's face remained unchanging before she tilted her head to the side. "Of course I've forgiven you," she speaks as if it was obvious. "I was sent on a mission that-" Hinata pursed her lips and continued. "I do not hold silly grudges. When I begin a new mission the past is the past," she explained briskly.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Hinata turned, a fresh new smile lighting her face. "I would like you meet our new comrades." Hinata went around the table, speaking the name of each ex-Akatsuki. Hinata's eyes peered at Naruto through her peripherals. His eyes had not yet left the Uchiha brothers that were sitting side by side as if nothing had ever come between them. Hinata placed a light hand on Naruto's tense shoulder. "Look underneath the underneath," she hinted, not wanting to deal with a confrontation.

Naruto eased up under her reminding touch. His carefree and light attitude came back.

Hinata smiled at his emotional control. She knew the other shinobi around her were listening in as well, she could not blame them, she would have done the same - perhaps less obviously. She hoped that these people took her suggesting words to heart in their individual deductions.

Without another word, Hinata took her seat next to Kakashi. She took another sip of her strawberry daiquiri and relished in the sweet tang. After another second, Naruto took a seat to her right and Sakura sat beside him on his right.

An odd silence took over the table; awkward to only the blond and pink members of Team Seven.

Time continued forwards with only a few scarce words. People at their table got up at different times to get their own drinks. The only people who had yet to move were Itachi and Sasuke.

Luckily a new group decided to bound in after not too long. At the forefront was the ever exuberant Shikamaru. Beside him was a snacking Choji who had clearly grown in the past months. Those two paired together was anything but unusual. However, the people behind those two were people she had not expected to see today: Team Gai.

Hinata's eyes met with Shikamaru's first. He continued to walk towards the table as a silent dialog passed between them. His chocolate brown eyes darted down to her glass before he mumbled a barely coherent 'Troublesome' to which Hinata could only laugh to herself.

Their wordless discussion was cut short when the young man clad in very vibrant green shouted out without a care, " -sama, I challenge you to a fight."

Hinata's body froze before both her hands slowly rose to grasp her drink. They brought it to her lips before she took a slurp. "But, I'm drinking." Her voice was calm and matter-of-fact, even rather petulant.

Lee's disposition flipped, like a little boy whom was just told Christmas had been canceled. He revved himself back up again. He opened his mouth to start again when the last member of the newly arriving group sauntered in. His tall and intimidating frame caused all attention to turn to him.

Kisame let out a gruff laugh. "You think you can just go for the King straight away? 'Fraid you have to go through her humble servants first." Kisame grinned a sharp toothed smile.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his comment while taking another sip.

That just caused him to laugh some more.

Lee glanced back and forth between the two before finally coming to his conclusion. "Alright! I will fight each of you to earn my right to fight the Rabbit!"

"Is this kid for real?" Hidan questioned with obvious disgust.

Hinata gave an understanding smile - Lee did not look like a threat, it was something that had worked greatly for him in the past. "I wouldn't underestimate him."

Hidan scoffed, but his eyes did turn back to reappraise the guy he had just blew off. Hidan snorted derisively, "Could still beat his ass."

"Probably," Hinata conceded absentmindedly.

"There's no need for that, Lee," Tenten said confidently. She caught eye contact with Hinata. "She promised us all, way back when, another chance at a spar."

Hinata made her eyes go wide in childish contemplation, "Did I?" She spoke loud enough for them to hear.

Tenten continued to smile broadly. She whacked Lee on the back to push him forwards. "Yup."

"I think that was just you and Neji-san, if I recall correctly." Hinata responded playfully contemplation.

Tenten played along, "You know what? I think you're right. Sorry then, Lee. You're on your own."

Lee appeared crushed once again.

The two girls broke into a laugh.

Hinata stood and met the group at the end of table. She gave a brief look and smile to Kisame, which he returned, before she focused on the rest.

"I didn't get to talk to you properly yesterday." She passed before adding, "I was emotional." Hinata spoke to Shikamaru first.

"You should work on that," he lolled in monotone before breaking into a barely noticeable smirk.

Hinata resisted one of her own. "You smell like cigarets," she abruptly changed the subject.

His smirk dropped as he looked out of the corner of his eyes guiltily.

Hinata's heart sank when she realized what had more than likely caused him to start smoking: being improperly thrust into a role in which he was not yet ready. "Thank you," Hinata added quietly so only he and those truly prying could hear.

Shikamaru sighed with a few small shakes of his head. He didn't comment. It was an unnecessary thanks in his opinion.

The sides of Hinata's lips tilted up in a rueful smile. "You're gonna have to stop that habit."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, curious to where Hinata was going.

"I have an important mission for you," Hinata continued, "I need you to return something to The Sand."

"Meddling woman," he murmured under his breath at the implications.

Hinata looked at him innocently before giggling. Stepping forwards she gave him a tight hug, which he returned awkwardly with one arm.

Temari was not a fan of that little habit.

"Hi, Choji-san," Hinata spoke as she retracted from the awkward embrace.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Glad you're alright," Choji responded, taking a break from his chips.

"Thank you," Hinata responded easily to his carefree demeanour. She turned to Team Gai. Tenten stood, arms crossed, beside a disheartened Lee and ever grinning Gai.

"Rabbit-sama ," Gai greeted with a grin.

Hinata shook her head, "Hinata, please."

Gai frowned, "If that is what you want, Hinata-sama" his voice was much too intense, "but I will give you the respect you deserve as the partner and once student of my eternal rival."

Hinata laughed at his logic; she had been doing that a lot today. "Well, I was once your student too."

Gai beamed. He wrapped a one of his arms securely around Hinata's shoulders, pulling her to his side. "And how proud I am of this fact. Even better now, to have you in the public eye as the sparkling gem that we have known you to be."

Hinata's expression became an odd grimace that was a mixture of flattered and incredibly uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, thank you?"

"Okay, okay," Tenten interjected. "I don't care how strong she is, no one can deal with all that," she motioned to Gai, "even after a few drinks."

"Oh, don't be so down Tenten. I know what this is actually about!" Gai quipped without pause.

Tenten rose a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You are still the gem of Team Gai!" Gai exclaimed proudly.

Tenten smacked her forehead with her palm. "Yeah, that's it," she agreed sarcastically.

Hinata watched the interaction and wisely chose to not say anything. She instead turned her attention to Lee. "I was just kidding, Lee-kun. It would be an honour to train with you again. I owe it to one of my old sensei."

"No fucking way did that loser train you," Hidan spat.

Hinata's ear twitched, but she did not turn.

Lee, unruffled, responded, "Oh yes, she was my first and only student," pride shone in his eyes as his mind shifted back to the latent memory. "It was an inspiring feeling, seeing the beautiful Hinata-chan blossom into her full potential." He sighed dreamily.

"I'm really beginning to doubt all the research you guys said you did on me," Hinata teased to Hidan.

Hidan snorted, "Told ya already, it was only Uchiha-bastard and-"

"I was just teasing," Hinata added quietly, still cutting him off.

With a roll of his eyes, Hidan derided, "I'm not a fucking idiot."

Hinata's eyes pleaded forgiveness as she focused back to the large group. "Please take a seat," she smiled, the engrained Hyūga hospitality coming forth.

Everyone did just that, shuffling into any of the available seats.

As more time passed, and more alcohol was shared, a natural conversation began to spur.

Hinata had been pushed into an ongoing talk with Naruto. His curiosity knew no bounds. There were many questions he asked that could not be answered due to confidentiality, but that did not stop him from asking them.

"So, you're friends with Gaara?" Naruto queried excitedly.

Hinata cocked her head at the term _friends_. She guessed that they could be called friends, it was a similar term to comrade. _And, he does prefer it when I address him less formally._ "Yes," was Hinata's simple answer.

"That's so cool, I can't believe he kept it from me. I know he had to but arghh, whatever," Naruto articulated.

Hinata didn't know how to carry the conversation after that so she settled for taking another sip of her heavenly sweet drink - her fourth heavenly sweet drink.

Naruto took a glug of his own shot. "How'd you guys become friends?"

Hinata thought on it a moment and decided there was no harm in sharing a brief account. "I assisted his village in a time of need." Very brief account.

Naruto did some odd version of a pout. "Ah, you're no fun."

"Baka, don't be so rude," Sakura screeched while whacking the near intoxicated male on the back of his head.

Hinata flinched slightly at the scene, "It's alight."

"Yeah, see, it's alright," Naruto mumbled while rubbing the now sore spot.

"How was your training?" Hinata changed the subject, not wanting to open that can of worms today.

It was even later in the evening when another decided to join in the fun.

In her distracted state, Hinata did not notice the impending man before his hand rested on the back of her chair.

Hinata swivelled herself in her seat to stare up Genma. "Where's my sister?" Was her immediate reaction.

Genma smirked, "Now, what kind of teacher would I be if I brought a child into a place like this?" His eyes shone a mischievous light at Kakashi.

"Yeah, like it's the same thing," Kakashi muttered under his breath in reference to when he brought Hinata hear those years ago.

"Shouldn't you be training her?" Hinata clarified.

Genma turned his attention back to the white eyes that were peering accusatorially at him. "I can tell someone's been drinking," Genma teased. "It's sunset, I thought you would appreciate me _not_ fully draining your sister and her teammates of their chakra."

Hinata gave a pout, one that was much more adorable than Naruto's previous.

Genma gave a broad smile, his senbon clenched between his teeth, "Don't worry, I forgive you."

Hinata gave a tiny smile of her own before completely ignoring him and facing back to the table. When she did she noticed that all of the individual conversations had stopped and said individuals were all focused on her and Genma.

"My Hinata-chan, always playing hard to get," Genma goaded, unaware of Hinata's new unease.

Luckily, Genma left a moment after, heading towards the bar.

"Relax," Hinata murmured so that only a select few could hear.

Naruto broke the tension with a forced laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, so, you're um… friends with Genma too?" Naruto leaned back in his seat, the top of the back rest massaging into his tired muscles.

Hinata took the distraction and ran with it. "He trained me awhile back, he's now a good friend."

"Man, that's so cool, you have so many awesome sensei."

Hinata nodded her agreement with a smile.

%%%%%

_At a different time and place…_

The shinobi ran with a new found drive. All of the tiny pieces seemed to click together in his final moments with that woman in the Hidden Leaf Village. _Her name was Hinata._ He could not afford to forget that.

Chōjūrō had ran nearly non-stop during his travel to the waters edge, only taking a single rest to indulge in much needed sleep. The terrain in the Land of Fire was much easier to traverse than the slippery rocks in the Land of Water. However, the challenges lied in the rare wildlife, the likes of which he had never seen, that came out in the dark of night to hunt for its prey.

His trip to The Leaf had been heavily calculated, a path that would provide the safest means of arrival without - supposedly without - alerting the great village. His return was completely different. It was all about haste, the shortest distance from point A to point B.

Once he had arrived at the bustling docks he hastily entered the average size ship that left regularly to the island that held his home village.

Chōjūrō had not received much rest on the voyage, he was much too tense. Though his body rested, was finally freed from the heavy sword that was constantly strapped to his stiff back, his mind wouldn't still. He was incredibly late on the completion of his mission. He knew not of what the Mizukage had assumed of his status. Along with this there was the offer he had promised to give to his Kage. Even more, he had acquired S-rank information that was vital to his village. He knew he could not allow himself to fail, which was why he was alert to everything in his surroundings. Everything and anything that could be perceived as a threat.

Chōjūrō jumped off of the deck of the docking ship, not waiting for it to come to a stand still. He bent his knees to absorb the pressure of his landing onto the lolling ocean, his feet armed with chakra. He took off into an impressive sprint, especially for the large weight he carried. He was not known for his speed, but he would be after this display.

It took him half of the time to arrive at the stone gates of his village. He did not even acknowledge the impairment on his vision due to the heavy mist that hung in the air. It was just another normal day in the Hidden Mist Village.

The looming gates opened the moment he stopped in front of them. Two Mist shinobi were waiting for him.

It only took their trained eyes a moment to realize that something was wrong. They turned and swiftly to lead their superior to the Kage building.

Chōjūrō did not take time to enjoy his trip through the streets as he usually did. He did not smile scarcely to the shuffling villagers, nor did he allow his eyes to follow the artistic dips and dives that the tree branches naturally took.

As they came to the Mizukage's office, Chōjūrō brushed past the two men. He opened the doors without hesitance.

The Mizukage, Terumī Mei, snapped her head up from whatever paperwork she had been working through. Her normally flirtatious eyes widened in surprise. Mei knew something to be wrong the moment Chōjūrō had entered, he had never dared to enter in such a way before. His timid nature practically prohibited it. Ignoring the anxious pull in her stomach for what was about to occur, she was slightly pleased to see this side of her apprentice coming out. The side of a leader, someone who would do whatever it took to find answers. It was the persona and confidence of a Kage.

Mei schooled herself back. "I'll forgive you for such an entrance since I had thought you to be dead," she drawled with a tiny upward tilt of her lips. She rested her head on her entwined hands.

"I was captured," Chōjūrō informed, out of breath.

Mei resisted the urge to snap her body upwards and instead readjusted herself at a comfortable pace. "Then you definitely should be dead."

Chōjūrō nodded his agreement while swinging his massive sword off of his back to rest it against the floor, still holding it in his grip.

Mei's eyes followed the path of his sword. "Come on now, don't hold back, tell me how you managed such a magical disappearance act."

"Before I do I need to see our Bingo Book." Chōjūrō's tone left no room for debate. It was a tone that made Mei cock an eyebrow. "Um, please, Mizukage-sama," a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

Mei's smile resettled before she reached her hand to a locked drawer in her desk. With well manicured hands she gracefully pulled out the leather bound book. She placed it at the front of her desk. She watched with interest as Chōjūrō stalked forwards, again with newfound confidence, to pick up the looming book.

Chōjūrō started at the back and most recent entries, hurriedly flipping through the pages. His quick eyes scanned over each page until he stopped suddenly. He looked it over once, twice, and the third time with much more intensity. He snapped his head upwards, his eyes hard with knowledge. He flipped the book around so that an image was staring Mei right in the eyes. "This is the Rabbit."

%%%%%

Hinata was well on her way to finishing her seventh drink for the evening, not including the drinks she had partaken in earlier in the day. Her cheeks and the very tip of her nose had finally taken on a semipermanent tint of pink, as if the it was the wind assaulting her senses instead of the innocent rose coloured drink in her hands.

The lights in the bar had dimmed with the setting sun. Many others entered with this change and slowly the once calm area crowed with people in desperate need of escape. The music had increased in volume, but not enough to assault all the sensitive ears that were present.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata, with a boisterous smile, gave her full attention to Lee, who was fortunately still sober. She talked to the bar tender herself to ensure no mix ups. That was another problem she didn't want to deal with today. She realized too late, unfortunately, that she should have made the same request for Gai. He wasn't volatile like Lee; he was much worse. His normal persona was magnified tenfold. It was not a sight she wished to see, hear, even smell again. Hinata shivered at the memory. She was glad that Hidan had impeccable control over his alcohol because, if he didn't, there would have surely been a few altercations between The Leaf's long time Green Beast and its new immortal.

"Do you want to dance?" Lee asked, his face hopeful with childish innocence.

Hinata partially heard Kakashi's deep chuckle. She whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch," Kakashi pretend flinched.

Hinata scowled weakly at him. It was more of another pout. "No, thank you, Lee-kun. I can't dance." _Well, like that anyway_. Her eyes uncomfortably gazed over the people that were dancing in the centre of the room. _Too much touching_, Hinata grimaced at the thought of making herself so vulnerable.

"Tell her you don't want her to do it or that you didn't think she could then she'll go and do it!" Hidan yelled from his place at the bar.

He was currently having a conversation with one of the more advanced ANBU, Uzuki Yūgao. She was a beautiful woman who knew how to wield a sword. She worked under Kakashi for a period so Hinata knew that her protective partner had definitely been keeping an eye and ear on them. Hinata didn't worry. He wasn't on 'attack mode' currently and he wouldn't hurt someone randomly… _Okay, maybe I should've been keeping an eye out._ Hinata had faith in Yūgao's abilities, but Hidan was just on a completely different level. Yūgao had been through so much already, it would not be fair for her to experience more pain.

Hinata maturely stuck her tongue out at the intruding man. Hidan grinned before waving her off.

"Common, Hinata-chan. It's fun!" Not giving her time to say no, Lee reached around the ever too complacent Kakashi to grab Hinata's hand. He pulled her clumsily over her chair and dragged her to the dance floor.

Hinata had a face of pure distress as she was pulled. In a last attempt she threw a pleading look at her table, everyone innocently avoided eye contact. The only person who met her glance was an amused Itachi. The emotion was not shown on his face, but his eyes held a playful glint. She heard a few chuckles from various places around the room and she snapped her head back in the direction she was moving.

"Just go like this," Lee yelled over the music as he stopped. He didn't release her hand as jumped up and down, unsurprisingly, not on the beat. The crowded floor created an opening for the spastic movements.

With his jumping up and down and side to side, Hinata could not help but burst into a fit of laughter. She used the hand that was not being jerked around in varying direction to cover her mouth.

Lee grinned back, his teeth reflecting some of the scattering light.

Hinata tried to calm her laughter when she felt a new presence behind her. Her head turned the moment she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Hinata gave a smile to the man invading her personal space.

"Hey, Lee." Genma nodded towards the now stationary dancing machine. "Do you mind if I borrow her?"

Hinata humphed to herself, _It's not him you should be asking_.

Lee took on a look of confusion before his face lit up with understanding. "Ah, does the beautiful attraction of youth beckon you to this fair maiden?"

Genma was completely bemused, "Um, sure, that."

"Yosh, I will see you later, Hinata-chan!" With those parting words Lee bounded away, deeper into the crowed to continue 'dancing' on his own.

The arm that was wrapped around her waist slithered to allow for his hand grasp her hip. His other hand joined on the opposite side. "Here," Genma spoke directly into Hinata's ear, "move your hips like this." With her hips in his grasp he swayed them side to side with the music. When Hinata didn't pick up the motions he leaned in again to talk to her. His senbon grazed against the skin on her neck before he went back to her ear. "I heard you saying that you didn't know how to dance. I'm just offering to teach you." He whispered more suggestively, "There's a lot I could teach you."

Hinata had to admit, the prickle of his senbon along her neck did cause goosebumps to rise. But, she was not drunk enough - and she was pretty drunk - to let him get away with that comment. He should've known better. He was the one that initiated their long running playful banter those years ago. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm."

She could feel his chest rumble from behind her. Hinata allowed her body to follow his motions. Her body easily curved and swayed to the music. It was when Hinata felt him pull her closer that she initiated her counter.

Genma's once closed eyes snapped open when the body in his hands changed shape from soft to hard.

"Ooh, Genma, touch me like you know me," Kakashi mocked in a high pitch.

Genma stumbled back, immediately releasing his old. "The fuck, Kakashi."

Kakashi winked back jokingly with less than a care. "You're the one that started this game," Kakashi's words mirrored Hinata's earlier thoughts.

"Didn't think she would be so good at it when I did," Genma mused honestly. He turned his head around to see Hinata sitting where Kakashi had been. She threw him a grin and he couldn't help but grin back. "I need another drink." As he brushed past Kakashi he added, "I think you should take her home now."

Kakashi knew Genma was right, her decrease in chakra from preforming even that simple jutsu would increase the effects of the alcohol. He sauntered over towards Hinata, when he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for that."

Hinata peered up at him.

"It wasn't on my list to cuddle with Genma today," Kakashi deadpanned with accusatory eyes.

Hinata blushed deeper. "Sorry," she gave a minuscule pout and dropped eye contact.

Kakashi sighed, "Common, I'll walk you home."

Hinata did and stood without complaint; something in which Kakashi was eternally grateful.

Unfortunately - or fortunately depending on perspective - fate had other plans.

"Where are you going, my eternal rival!" Gai's voice boomed only a split second before he had slung his arm around Kakashi neck and pulled him away from Hinata, whom was trying her damnedest not to laugh. She brought her eyes back to the table. She noticed Itachi sitting back in his chair, his eyes closed, face perfectly neutral.

In her hazed mind, Hinata couldn't think too much of it. She brought her attention back to the odd duet. "I think you have another partner to walk home, Kashi," Hinata joked.

In a moment she was joined by another.

Hinata looked up to Itachi. Hinata was slightly surprised but again thought nothing of it.

Itachi did not say anything, his sharp eyes stared down Kakashi's. The intense contest lasted long enough for it to catch the attention of other patrons. Eventually, Kakashi conceded, but not without throwing a look to Itachi that spoke volumes.

It was Hinata's turn that night to force a laugh. "Make sure Gai-sensei gets home safely. I'll see you tomorrow, Kashi." Hinata gave varying good byes as she left, but none too long for she was ready for this day to come to an end.

Hinata's first step outside into the chilling night air woke her senses with a sharp shiver. Her ears rang noticeably in the silence. She peaked over to Itachi, dressed in only pants and a t-shirt and she made a mental note to get him a new wardrobe that fit The Leaf's climate more appropriately.

Itachi didn't halt his steps so neither did she.

Barely any one was out at this time of night. Hinata tilted her head back as she walked to gaze up at the black sky. Much to her dismay the beautiful light of the twinkling stars were blinded out by the unnatural flicker of the lights within the village.

"Oops," Hinata squeaked as her gaze caused her to trip over her own feet. She was spared from an embarrassing fall when Itachi grabbed her upper arm to pull her backwards. Hinata turned beet red as she mumbled her thanks.

Itachi still did not say anything. He released her arm and they continued their walk.

"Sorry if you were bored this evening," Hinata added absently. As the silence continued longer and longer, Hinata began to think he wouldn't respond. She almost jumped when he finally did.

"No, I got to speak to my brother."

Hinata smiled, "That's good then."

"Hn." Itachi paused before continuing. "He told me about a particular conversation the two of you shared before you joined the Akatsuki."

Hinata's ears twitched, "We've had many conversations."

Itachi smirked, "Don't play coy, Hinata. You are not very good at it currently."

Hinata bit her lip. "Then maybe we should wait until tomorrow to have this conversation," Hinata decided. "I'm cold, I'm going to go ahead." And with that Hinata jumped up onto the nearest building and trekked forwards.

It did not take Itachi long to follow behind. He watched in masked humour. Hinata's jumps were sloppy in comparison to her normal. This just increased with the more chakra she used. Noticing a slip of her foot Itachi hurried his pace to catch her around the waste and hoist her too the next roof top. He continued to lead her from jump to jump. He looked down at her when he heard her chiming laugh.

"I don't think I should ever drink this much again," Itachi made out through Hinata's bouts of laughter. Itachi had to agree, not that this wasn't amusing. With another stumble of her feet Itachi gave up and swung her legs to the front for him in order to carry her bridal style. That just egged on her laughter.

Hinata's laughter was finally dying down by the time they arrived home. She had to force herself to quiet when she noticed Neji still asleep on her couch. To her surprise Itachi did not put her down in the doorway, instead he continued walking towards the kitchen. He seated her far back on the countertop.

Itachi turned to grab a glass from one of the cabinets when he felt a poke on his back. He turned back and looked down at the offending object. Hinata had poked him with her foot, her shoes kicked off lying messily on the floor. Itachi lifted a curious eyebrow and took a step towards her again only to be stopped by her feet pressing against his midsection.

"I forgot I was mad at you," Hinata pouted.

"Hm?" Itachi implored.

"I talked to Sensei earlier," Hinata began.

Itachi assumed Hinata was talking about either Tsunade or Jiraiya; she, after all, had many sensei.

"She told me that _you_ asked her to lie about the massacre at the hospital during your checkup," Hinata informed petulantly.

Itachi didn't hesitate to respond, "The truth would cause distrust in the current Kage system."

Hinata scowled, again it was more of a pout. Anger never worked in her favour, it too much of a contrast to her regular persona. "We could have worked through it. Instead-"

Itachi grabbed her ankles and pulled them forwards while he simultaneously stepped forwards. "What's done is done, Hinata."

Hinata, despite her aggravation, sported another blush. She felt it crawl up at their proximity. "Why won't you let someone help you?" Hinata added quieter, "Why won't you let me help you?"

Itachi looked down at her with soft sympathetic eyes, "You have helped me plenty."

"Some people will never believe the rumour. You'll always have to worry, be alert, even here." Hinata's sorrowful eyes dug deep into Itachi. "Why won't you let me do what it takes to protect _you_ this time?" Hinata rephrased her previous question, and asked it in a whisper.

As Hinata spoke, Itachi was rubbing soothing circles on her bare ankles. They were ice cold. He made a mental note to remind Hinata to dress more appropriately for the weather tomorrow. He knew she didn't like using her chakra to maintain body heat unless it was necessary. "I'm mad at you too," Itachi lightly retaliated.

"Hm?" Hinata cocked her head to the side in question.

"For many reasons, actually," Itachi added.

Hinata's confusion deepened.

Itachi sighed through slightly parted lips at his lapse of control. He dropped her feet and went back to his original task. He grabbed the largest glass he could find and walked to the sink to fill it up. He passed it to Hinata. "Drink," he ordered.

Hinata grabbed the glass and did just that, not feeling like being defiant under the new atmosphere. When she finished chugging it down Itachi took it from her before refilling it and handing it to her again. She gulped it down. When Itachi handed it to her a third time she nodded her head no.

Itachi put the tall glass down with a small clank. "Bed," was his single word order.

"So bossy tonight," Hinata mumbled under her breath as she shuffled.

When Itachi arrived in the doorway he stood to the side so that Hinata could enter.

Hinata made her way directly to her bed and flopped down onto her bottom. She shuffled into the middle before crossing her legs. She puffed out her cheeks as she stared Itachi down.

"Are you going to change or just sleep in your skirt?" Itachi inquired.

Hinata huffed and stood up irately. She went to her dresser and grabbed the shirt atop it. Marching into the bathroom she shut the door behind her.

Itachi exhaled with closed eyes.

A minute later Hinata exited and went to plop down the same way she did before.

This woman was testing him, Itachi determined. She was clothed in only a large black t-shirt. _His_ large black t-shirt that held the incredibly prominent Uchiha crest. He chose not to comment. "Good night." Itachi turned to leave.

"You can sleep here tonight," Hinata stopped him. "Neji-san is on the couch. You can't sleep on the floor," she reasoned. When Itachi didn't turn around she continued. "I sleep with Kakashi sometimes. I trust you not to do anything… I hope you trust me too," she added lower. "Or you can take the bed and I'll find a place on the floor."

Hinata saw Itachi's ribs contract from behind before he turned. His eyes unwaveringly searched hers. He knew she wouldn't back down to reason in her state.

Once Itachi made a step towards her bed Hinata sighed as well, glad she wouldn't have to push and feel creepy. Hinata briefly considered if Itachi had fangirls like Sasuke did when he was younger. She blushed hoping he didn't see this offer as some attempt at flirtation. Hinata shook away that thought, she knew he wouldn't.

Itachi sat down on the edge and used each opposite foot to take off his shoes.

Hinata shuffled backwards so that she wasn't on top of the comforter. She separated the stacked pillows, placing one on each side of the bed. Hinata manoeuvred herself under the covers. The second her head hit the pillow all of the days stress and excitement bore down on her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Itachi looked down at the woman who was balled up underneath the sheets. His mind wouldn't quiet, but after half an hour he decided to attempt to sleep. He scooted down and pulled the blanket over himself. It felt nice, he would even say cozy. It had been a long time since he had slept in such a nice bed. As he closed his eyes he felt Hinata shift and role over. His breath hitched when she cuddled up against his side. His mind flashed an image of how they had woken up the morning after she had healed him. After she had saved his life.

Hinata wrapped her top arm over top Itachi's waist and held him tightly. A little too tightly.

Itachi used his free hand and brushed it over Hinata's arm curiously. He drew a line up, his thumb tracing over the crest on the sleeve, and back down before he stopped himself. "Hinata, it's okay," his deep voice rumbled through the quiet of night, "I promise I won't leave." Itachi waited, unmoving.

Finally, Hinata unwound herself from Itachi and turned around onto her other side. "Prom-ise?"

Itachi barely heard her mumbled voice. "Yes."

Hinata exhaled before a smile of contentment rested on her face. She reached behind her, trying to reach for something.

Itachi gave her his hand and she pulled it over her waist without hesitance. Itachi rolled with the tug and took the hint. He held her tightly to his chest and then not even a few minutes later he was asleep as well.

%%%%%

Drunk Hinata is odd to write…

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure of the beginning, I may edit it more later.

Thanks so much to everyone! Not many reviews last chapter, but lots of new followers and favourites, so welcome :P

Let me know what you think if you have time.

Until next time,

EK


	29. Hoshi

**Chapter 29**

Only a single ray of light peaked in through the thick curtains that protected the sleeping couple from the rising sun. The bright colours of sunrise perfectly contrasted the chilling weather of the oncoming winter. And, with the warmth being shared beneath the sheets of that single bed, the pair would not know of the harsh atmosphere that was honing in on them until they stepped out of their small haven.

Hinata felt truly content. After a wonderfully restful sleep she woke to the most wonderful warmth. She did not want to open her eyes and ruin such a comfort. In her dazed, half asleep mind, Hinata nestled back down into her pillow to sleep _just a little bit longer_.

Itachi woke not too long after. The soft body pressed against his own brought him an odd feeling of happiness that he didn't want to analyze at the moment. In some circumstances it was better to feel instead of think. It was something he did not do often, but sometimes it was called for. Itachi pulled the woman in his arm closer to his chest, her head tucking perfectly underneath his own. Itachi closed his eyes once again deciding to sleep _just a little bit longer_.

In a different part of the house another occupant was finally stirring after a nearly twenty-four hour slumber. His hand flew up to his head as a sharp pain pierced through him. He groaned in agony. He tensed expecting the pain to return again. It did not; it left without any proof of it ever being there.

Neji slowly rose, his body incredibly stiff and sore. He stretched his neck side to side, nearly having to refrain from flinching at the nauseating pull. After a few more minutes of stretching he was coherent enough to take in his surroundings. Confusion hit him when he realized that he was still in Hinata's tiny shack of a home. He tried to remember anything from their last encounter, but his mind was coming up blank.

Neji swung his legs over the side of the couch. He took another second for his spinning head to settle before standing. His legs were prickling with pins and needles. He pointed and flexed his feet, bent and stretched his knees, in an attempt to lessen the sensation. Neji slowly walked in the direction from where he sensed two other chakras, determined to receive some sort of explanation.

Neji's eyes widened at the sight that met him when he made it to the doorway of Hinata's bedroom. "What the hell is this?" Neji growled out, his past protective nature coming out full force at this particular image.

The always somewhat alert shinobi snapped their eyes open at the harsh sound. Both of their chakra flared in harmony, flared in warning to the person that snuck up on them. Hinata and Itachi relaxed once their wits returned to them after their joyous sleep.

Hinata shuffled away and up to sit up straight. She pawed at her eyes adorably before resting them on Neji. "Are you feeling alright, Neji-san?" She yawned after her innocently oblivious question.

Neji pushed down his agitation, realizing that this was his innocent little cousin. She wouldn't go sleeping around with a random male… Then he realized, this was his _innocent_ little cousin and their was a random male sleeping in her bed. His agitation rose back up. "What-"

Before he could continue Hinata rose up a delicate hand. Quickly and efficiently she leaped out of bed, running towards her connecting bathroom, those glasses of water she drank before bed finally made themselves noticeable.

Neji's anger increased when he saw the way Hinata was dressed. He turned his burning gaze. "Uchiha."

Itachi met the gaze unflinchingly. He was secretly glad that Hinata had so many looking out for her. But, he did not want to deal with an altercation right now, he was in a pleasurable mood, one that he did not want to end. So, he languidly drew his eyes up to land on Neji's forehead.

Neji followed the line his eyes took. He snapped his hand to his forehead. He only now noticed that his hitai-ate was not in its usual place. Nothing felt any different, physically or mentally. But the look that the Uchiha was giving him spoke volumes. The implication made his heart drop into his stomach.

He had come her yesterday to train his Byakugan.

He had been unconscious for nearly an entire day.

He woke up to a killer pain in his head.

And now this look.

Neji turned abruptly and stalked out of the room, determined to find a reflective surface. He settled for the sink in the cramped kitchen. Neji's breath caught in his throat. The tattoo that had stained his skin since he was a mere child was no longer there. It was gone. _How can it be gone?! It's impossible._ He briefly thought back to Hinata and her status. _It wouldn't be good if the seal connected to her identity. Could it really…_

Neji felt a light touch on his back and turned slowly towards it. His white eyes were wide in a cluster of emotions: curiosity, confusion, and best of all, hope.

Hinata understood what he was feeling, she had felt a similar way. Freedom was a truly magical thing and something that anyone with the Caged Bird Seal never thought they would achieve.

Today the chains that held Neji were truly broken. It was an incredibly different moment from when Neji realized he could change his fate, because that change was only by way of death; whom he chose to die for, give his final breath for.

Hinata brushed her very messy bangs to the side to clearly show him her naked forehead. "I leave the Hyūga to you and Hanabi. I am a tool you can call for when needed, but everything else is up to the both of you."

Neji's mouth gaped open but no sound came out. He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

Hinata pressed her lips together, she did not like seeing him in such a position.

"Thank you," Neji's voice strained. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Neji," Hinata spoke softly. She dropped to her knees in front of him, placing a comforting hand on the back of his head. "That is a position you never have to go into again."

She saw Neji nod no, still refusing to raise his head.

"You have given me my life back, given me my freedom, the opportunity to choose more than just my way of death." His movement stopped as he steeled himself, "I'm choosing to give my life to you. I was forced to serve the Hyūga my entire life, but I _choose_ to serve you."

Hinata used her hands to lift Neji up into a proper sitting position. Her eyes shone a deep sympathy.

All that look did was resolve any lingering doubt for his decision.

Hinata reached forwards and pulled the now shocked man into a tender embrace. Her hands soothingly rubbed his back, trying to calm any rampant emotions.

Neji calmed almost instantly. He revelled in the comfort he had not felt since he had last been embraced in the arms of his mother and father.

"Your life is yours. The choice is yours. I will not force you in any which way. I trust you to make the right decisions for not just yourself, not just me, not just the Hyūga, but the entire village. Don't settle yourself to helping just one person when you are strong enough to help many more. The world is bigger than you think. Just take the first step." Hinata whispered wisely.

Neji left the warmth of Hinata's hold and sat back on his knees. "I will change the Hyūga. That's my first step."

His resolve made Hinata smile. "I know you will."

Neji gave a stark nod and stood. He offered Hinata a hand which she accepted for formality sake.

"Now, go change into your ANBU gear. You have mission to complete. I will see to getting another Hyūga to switch shifts with you." Hinata's tone became stronger, away from the lulling tone earlier.

Neji went with the change, strengthening himself back into the prideful manner in which he usually stood. "Yes, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata smiled and his playful little jab.

Hinata released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding once she noticed Neji step out of the barrier.

"You always have an odd effect on others."

Hinata turned to face Itachi. "It is overwhelming, what Neji-san just experienced. I felt it once, finally being free from something that binds you."

Itachi stared deeply into those endless orbs, trying to get a sense of what lied beneath those words.

"You can shower," Hinata said absently. "I'll make something to eat then I'll go. There's, um, towels in the cabinet left of the, um, shower."

When Itachi still didn't make to move, Hinata opened her mouth to question him but shut it before putting on a pouty look of confusion.

Enjoying that particular look of confusion, Itachi remained silent and instead raked his eyes down and then back up her body. Slowly. Tellingly.

Hinata tilted her head. She brought her gaze down and made a sound similar to 'eep.' Her face went a characteristic red. She hadn't realized that this shirt had been so short and she definitely hadn't been wise enough in her state to throw on a pair of shorts as well. "A-actually, d-do you mind if I shower first?" She asked the question but didn't wait for a response. She darted past Itachi and shut the door behind her with an unintentional slam.

Itachi smiled. An actual smile, not just a reflexive upwards tilt of his lips.. He shook his head. What was he going to do with this woman…

%%%%%

Kakashi, for first the time in awhile, was hesitant as he walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had called him in first thing in the morning. She was grumpy and hungover - as to be expected - and was none too pleased to have to call this little meeting. That was not what made his uneasy. It was the way she almost hesitated, that small pause, when she told him he had to meet someone in the room down the hall.

Jiraiya had been there as well. His eyes did not allow for anything to be seen; years off experience allowed him such an important skill.

That was telling in its own regard.

Kakashi swallowed before creaking open the simple door. He used his own years to hide his misgivings under a false act of indifference. Hands in his pockets and head high, he didn't even react when he saw one of the Akatsuki men sitting calmly, legs crossed, in one of the chairs that were placed beside a rounded wooden table. It was the man with the queer orange swirling mask.

He had only heard this man talk once:

_"Itachi and Sasuke… I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Kakashi."_

It was such an odd statement, one that hid an undercurrent of detest.

Kakashi give an acknowledging lilt of his head. He grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it outwards, its black metal legs screeching against the tiled ground. It echoed in the silence. Kakashi sat and waited.

And waited.

"I'm only doing this for her."

Kakashi rose his visible brow. _Her? Meaning Hinata?_ He didn't recognize the voice.

"Don't mistake this. Don't think anything of this. I'm here because of her." _I still blame you._

Kakashi wonderfully masked his emotions. He chose to stay silent. More due to the fact that he didn't know what to say.

The man before him lifted up his arm at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kakashi's body was on full alert. Prepared for anything; attack or otherwise. His hairs stood on end.

_"Just… Just be prepared…"_ Hinata's stuttered warning flittered through his head. _Was this what she was hinting at?_

Then his heart stopped. His mind ran blank. It tried to comprehend what was occurring but could not.

Obito didn't wait for it to sink in. He stood. "I have one more thing to say to you."

Kakashi, still dazed, could only slowly lift his hanging head.

"Whatever you had planed to do with your _feelings_ for Hinata. Don't. It's not you that owns her heart, at least not anymore." Obito's voice took on the dark tone that he had mastered over the ages, "You will let her go, not because you love her, but because she loves you - much more than you ever could her - just in a different way."

The door shut as Kakashi's mouth dropped open. His eyes were still wide and his heartbeat still erratic. He was confused, utterly confused. So he didn't move. He just sat in his spot and let his mind reel. "Obito," was the only word that escaped.

%%%%%

Hinata opened and closed her hands into fists. Her throat constricted as a wave of nausea washed over her. It had been her idea to do this. She needed to do this, she didn't have a reason not to anymore.

Itachi was standing to her side and slightly behind. He was closely watching her body language.

Hinata mentally chided herself. She was The Leaf's Head ANBU, her alias in the rogue community struck fear into most, yet she was terrified to knock on her old Genin Leader's door. She had not seen Kurenai in years, since after that mission. That was not by accident. Even when she was supposed to be acting as the Minister of Trade, if she sensed her old sensei she ran in the opposite direction like the coward she used to be. And, clearly sometimes still was.

That had never been Hinata's perspective while she was doing it. It was _almost_ unintentional. But, now looking back, she could see the truth, see her cowardice. Now, she owed it to Kurenai to tell her the truth, to make her aware of what had become of those men that hurt them.

Hinata gathered her courage and lifted her hand and knocked three times of the daunting door. _Breathe in… Breathe out…_

"Hinata?!"

Hinata smiled; that same smile that could fool all but those truly close to her. "Asuma-sensei," Hinata's voice was calm, composed.

Asuma blinked his wide eyes. "I had heard you got back. Good to see you. Um, what can I do for you?" He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. His eyes quickly darted to the looming Uchiha.

"Is Kurenai-sensei in?" Hinata could sense Kurenai's chakra signature, but she didn't want to go where she wasn't wanted.

Asuma turned to look behind him and into the house he shared with Kurenai. "Yeah, come on in." He stepped into his house and lead the way.

Hinata tilted her head for Itachi to follow as she walked through the narrow hall. The walls were decorated in an intricate wall paper; a painted silver tree danced across a greyish lilac. The hall quickly opened up into a much larger space. It had large windows on the front and side wall, allowing for light to streak across the immaculately organized area. In the middle of the room stood an oval glass table with black metal curving legs. On either side laid a modernized grey couch, each made up of different sized square cushions, like a well composed jigsaw puzzle.

On one of those couches sat a beaming Kurenai.

Hinata bit her lower lip harshly and dropped her eyes down to the ground.

"Hinata," Kurenai spoke with an excitement that contrasted starkly with what Hinata herself was feeling. "I knew you would come to visit."

Hinata tore deeper into her bottom lip.

Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry," she looked to Itachi, "I can't recognize your chakra signature. It does seem familiar."

Itachi, who had still been keeping his eyes on Hinata, spoke unhurriedly, "Uchiha Itachi, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai's breath caught in shock before she released it with a bubbly laugh. She brought her attention to Hinata once again, "Now I'm certain you've grown into the strong shinobi I always knew you could be. Don't worry, even after all these years, I know better than to ask questions."

Asuma leaned against the doorway. "Take a seat you two, get comfortable." His tone was still fluctuating with unease.

Hinata swallowed before taking a seat opposite to Kurenai. She looked to Itachi with pleading eyes that only he, at least in this room, could read.

At the same time Kurenai had patted the seat beside her. Silently calling Asuma to her side.

Hinata finally brought her eyes up.

In all her years she had seen many things. Many things that she had wished she had never seen. And many more that she had wished she had not been the cause. However, when she looked to the smiling Kurenai, never had the feeling of regret been so strong. Even more so with her eyes that never let anything go unnoticed.

Most of the scars that marked Kurenai's lovely body were covered by her clothing.

Even after this time she still felt the need to cover them.

Even with a loving and devoted romantic partner she was still self-conscious of them.

For once in her life Hinata wanted to yell and vent. Hinata wanted to scream.

Scream her apologies, scream her regret.

Scream that those scars should be permanently marring her own skin and not this innocent woman's.

And that one scar. That one scar tore at her more than the rest.

The one that drew from temple to temple along her eyelids. The single line that was only drawn in mere spite.

Those monsters. They had only taken Kurenai's sight since they could not have her own.

She would give them her eyes - ten times over - if she had the chance to trade places with her sensei. It should have been her.

Every mark on this woman's body - her sensei's body - was meant for her.

Hinata stopped her self-deprecating thoughts. This wasn't about her, this was about Kurenai, and giving closure to their still open ending.

"H-How have you been?" Hinata began.

Kurenai smiled in sympathy, "Still have that stutter?" She sympathized. "Good, the children at the orphanage have grown up since I began. Some of the older children have started taking over a bit of the work for me. Giving back to the place that housed them. It's a wonderful sight. It also leaves me a bit more time in the morning," she joked.

Hinata gave a tight lipped smile. "That's good to hear."

"How about you? How is everything?" Kurenai prodded. "I won't lie, I was worried when I heard rumours about your whereabouts. There were many different things being said." Kurenai pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Asuma just told me to trust you and so I did." She looked towards Asuma in an ingrained physical response.

"Yes, it was complicated."

Kurenai chimed another laugh. "Okay, I won't push. Now," her voice soothed, "what can I do for you. I'm sure this isn't a recreational visit." Kurenai hastily added, "Know you are welcome here anytime, however."

Hinata wanted to close off, use a professional tone and act as if this was just an informative meeting for a random civilian, but she couldn't. She owed to much to this random civilian. "Jun, Hideki, and Tori." Hinata continued to explain through Kurenai's obvious confusion. "Those are the names of the men that attacked Team Eight." Hinata's eyes trailed Kurenai's hand that subconsciously sought out Asuma's for reassurance. "I… I had originally decided, right after everything, to not… seek retribution because of the lingering peace treaty." Hinata paused every now and again trying to find the proper words. "At the time I was unsure of my decision. I was very young. Now I realize it was wise even if it was painful."

Kurenai interjected lightly, "I'll admit I was unsure too at the time. But now I am nothing but proud. You had the reasoning of an elite shinobi, even a Kage."

Hinata shifted, unconsciously moving towards Itachi. "Mh-hm. However," Hinata gulped down her anxiety, "in my recent mission," she saw Asuma tense, Hinata assumed he had been made aware when it had first occurred; he often worked with the Bingo Book. "I had to make a call. In order to gain trust," she added. "Those men are no longer alive. I _killed_ them." The worded sound so harsh coming from Hinata's lips.

Hinata had to look away again. Her eyes and ears caught the acceleration her Kurenai's heartbeat. She easily noticed Kurenai begin to sweat in three key areas that hinted at increased levels of anxiety. Most obvious of all was the catch in her breath.

"Are you okay?" Kurenai shocked Hinata with her question. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure you wanted to put that all behind you."

Hinata went back to gnawing on her bottom lip. "No, I'm alright." _Now._ She was alright now. At the time it had brought back too many memories. _I have Itachi to thank for bringing me back_, Hinata just now remembered.

"Good," Kurenai smiled. "Was it a hard fight?"

"They were as strong as I remembered," Hinata cleverly combated the question.

Kurenai sighed, "I'm just glad you're safe, Hinata." Kurenai stood, Asuma with her. "I really must be going though." She let out a laugh, "I don't wanna keep those kids in charge too long, they're still after all kids."

Hinata stood. "Thank you for your time." She gave small bow, her hair rustled as it fell over her shoulders. As she straightened her locks flittered back, framing her face.

Kurenai laughed, brushing off Hinata's comment. "You're still my student, Hinata. You're always welcome here." She repeated her earlier words.

"Thank you," Hinata spoke quietly. "I will see you later then," Hinata added hesitantly. As she stepped out of the threshold she looked back to Asuma. "Shikamaru's _decided_ to quit that nasty habit, I assumed you would quit with him?" Her innocent rhetoric sharpened her back into her usual character.

Asuma chuckled, this time uncomfortable for a different reason. "Course. Easy _decision_ to make."

Hinata smiled harmlessly.

Hinata kept her cheery demeanour up as she walked away from the quaint home and through the streets of The Leaf. She still had a few more hours until she was set to talk at the Academy. She was headed towards the Aburame then Inuzuka compound to deliver the same news to the clan heads.

Luckily she would be receiving some stress relief before this occurred. In other circumstances it may have been irritating, but today it was perfect.

"I'll leave it to you," Itachi reaffirmed aloud.

Hinata nodded. She trusted him to keep the civilian out of the way, it was a good way to also restore some faith in his character. Hinata stopped in her steps while Itachi made his way off to the side. His keen eyes glancing around carefully.

"Please stop hiding," Hinata announced politely.

Some around her paused where as others who did not hear her quiet voice kept on walking. Eventually some that had paused continued along their paths, the ones that had not had their eyes glued to either Hinata or Itachi.

"You're disrupting my village," Hinata spoke, catching more attention of the innocent around her. "Are you here for Itachi or myself?"

A scruffy looking man with fraying purple hair jumped down from one of the many surrounding rooftops. His loose capri pants were scuffed with dirt and showed off his calves. On top he wore an equally loose flowing top that revealed some scraggly chest hairs. His attire was not fit for the winter weather. In recompense he was using much of his chakra to keep his body temperature at a healthy and stable level.

Hinata nearly rolled her eyes. She didn't even need to try to sense him, he was just incredibly obvious. Equally as obvious as the other men surrounding. She didn't even need to use her Byakugan. There were four others 'hiding' on the roofs and ten 'hiding' amongst the civilians. They wouldn't have been so incredibly obvious if it hadn't been for the killer intent that was oozing off of them.

The purple haired man finally spat his response, "The R-"

"Ah, okay." Hinata didn't let the man finish, sure he was going to call her by rogue name.

Said man narrowed his eyes in anger, "You killed our comrade."

"For that I am sorry," Hinata gave her second bow for the day.

"Sorry's not good enough," the man snarled.

Hinata felt the killer intent rise from the enemies around her. It affected her less than a mere breeze. "You have killed. I have killed. We are both on equal footing." Hinata tugged up the sleeves on her baggy lilac sweater. "Unfortunately, right now you are in my village, a threat to those I protect. Therefore, our temporary balance has shifted. Please leave." The unsaid threat that followed Hinata's polite request hung in the heavy winterly air.

The man shifted forward, preparing for attack.

"Itachi?" Hinata called calmly.

"Done." Itachi reassured bluntly.

That was all Hinata needed to know. Her Byakugan activated in an instant.

The man in front speedily reached into his pant leg pocket. As his hand emerged there were three kunai, one between each finger. He threw them forwards in distraction. They each twirled as they sliced through the air.

Hinata ducked when the kunai were about to scathe her. She matched their velocity and caught the blades from below by the hole in their handles. From her crouched position she pushed off her legs to become airborne. She used her momentum to force her body to flip upside down. While doing this she passed two kunai to her other hand. The single blade she threw with impossible speed to gouge the purple haired mans leg; distracting him from completing whatever jutsu he had been attempting. The other two she aimed at one of the stunned rogue's disguised as a villager. They pierced both of his feet making him holler out in a pain that was not likely to be sympathized by his enemy.

The trajectory of Hinata's flip allowed her land on the roof that housed two of the rogues. These two seemed less stunned and more determined in their rage induced state. Their volatile emotions just made them easier to predict. The moment Hinata landed she had to duck down even deeper. The opposing man's fist passed through her flying hair. From her position she thrust a chakra enlaced palm at the knee placed perfectly before her. She heard a sickening crack and a pop; that ghastly sound almost made her apologize to the not so poor man. That man crumbled in time for Hinata to use his hunched form as a support to kick a leg out at the woman behind her. She dodged like expected.

From the woman's view it would appear as if Hinata was open for attack. Said woman took her shot. With a kunai in hand she aimed for Hinata's abdomen.

With her quick reflexes, Hinata pushed off the man she was using and twisted to avoid the blow. Now the woman's back was open to Hinata. Once again Hinata slammed a chakra enlaced hand down on her enemy, this time at the back of her head, making her immediately fall unconscious. Hinata made sure, in her second of reprieve, to do the same to the man withering in pain.

The other two on the opposite roof top had made their way over during that few second altercation. Both were female; one with dirty blonde hair, the other with a deep brown.

Relatively impressively, the females conjoined their water jutsu with one another's, producing a large blast of water.

Not wanting to damage the surrounding buildings, Hinata was forced to duck again. She waited for the beginning of the powerful stream to make in directly above her, once it was she used one of her strongest fire techniques.

Water was fire's elemental weakness, but Hinata knew that if she made her attack strong enough it could, at the very least, cancel out their attack preventing any damage to the village.

Hinata used full hand-signs to ensure the maximum strength of her jutsu. With each switch of her hands she pumped more and more chakra before she released it in a natural spiral of fighting flames.

The bright orange and red flames pierced the wall of water, pushing it upwards to the hiding sky before it cascaded down in mist of light rain. From her position, Hinata pounced at the women. She wrapped an individual hand around each of their necks, pushing them backwards and over the edge of the building. Through the fall Hinata pressed a pressure point on both of their tensed necks.

Hinata rolled, releasing her grip, when the two unconscious bodies hit the ground. She focused her attention on the rogue left over. Wanting to end this little kerfuffle Hinata decided to just increased her speed as a means to overwhelm them. Perhaps if they were away from the village she would have allowed for this fight to carry on a little longer, she definitely needed a release, but the longer this lasted the higher chance there was that an innocent got caught in the cross fire.

So, Hinata increased the chakra to her extremities before exhaling a single breath.

One. The man with the injured leg was taken out first. A feigned strike to that injured area was all it took to open him enough for a swift blow to his forehead. It knocked his head back, the jarring movement forcing his body unconscious.

Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. They used her attack on their leader to surround her tightly. It was their own undoing. Using a modification of the Hyūga technique she brought them down in a concentric circle. The meaty flesh of her palm jabbed at their sternums with a force strong enough to send them each skidding across the market's street.

_Two left._ Hinata deduced.

"Don't move," the man she had previous debilitated by sending kunai through his feet ordered. His voice was hoarse from either pain or fear.

With her Byakugan activated, Hinata could see said man holding one of the paralyzed villagers as a hostage.

"Stop using your eye jutsu," the man commanded next, his confidence growing.

It was rather pitiful.

The other rogue took the opportunity to run towards his comrade. The remaining two now stood side by side making it even easier to take the pair out.

Humouring them, Hinata turned around with her Byakugan - or 'eye jutsu' - deactivated.

"He-Hey! I said not to move," the man talking pressed a bloodied kunai tighter against the villagers neck. Luckily, for him, not yet piercing the skin.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. Her once intimidating manor calmed, at least physically. Her words still made her enemies blood run cold. "You're not going to do anything."

The man holding the blade scowled, "Yes-"

"No," Hinata interrupted calmly, "Because if you did, what I did onto you as recompense would not be worth it."

Both men swallowed. "Don't… move your hands," the man with the blade choked out.

Hinata cocked her head to the opposite side. "Okay," she conceded easily.

"What about me?"

The two men turned around in complete trepidation. The figure they had not sensed was a hairs breath behind them.

The Hinata clone took no energy to calmly lift both of her hands to strike the men unconscious in their stupor. Her assignment complete the shadow clone immediately released itself.

Hinata pulled down the sleeves of her sweater while making a command to the ANBU and shinobi that had been watching. "Thank you for not interfering," her tone was once again polite and reserved. She hoped this little scene was enough to prove her identity to any shinobi that still held doubt. "I need a team of ANBU, please, to handle this clean up." They should know what to do.

Itachi made his way beside her, while he did so he released the genjutsu that he had held over all of the civilians. All they would remember was the attacking men suddenly falling unconscious after Hinata had talked to them. Throughout the battle he also ensured that none of them would mistakingly get themselves in the crossfire.

Hinata gave Itachi a smile of thanks as he appeared beside her. He nodded back in return.

A group of three ANBU and one ANBU captain appeared almost immediately.

Hinata turned her head away from Itachi to stare at the group. Her lips tilted upwards. Hinata recognized the captain as one of shinobi that she managed when she was an ANBU captain herself. The team that she had deceived during the mission that had 'ended' her shinobi career.

"Captain," the man in the ANBU mask addressed Hinata with a tone of complete respect.

Hinata's smile deepened only slightly before she gave him a nod of acknowledgement. She turned around completely, her faith renewed that everything would be handled properly.

Without a word the Hinata and Itachi continued along their path as if nothing had ever slowed them down.

%%%%%

A Leaf shinobi had watched the scene unfold with unblinking eyes. The twenty-five year old chunin could never hope to reach anywhere close to the level exhibited, yet she still managed to get herself caught in the middle of a game that the gods themselves would hesitate before interfering.

It had not been intentional, but her fate was sealed.

Her mind was free to wander and roam all possible conclusions of her life that was sure to end shortly. Her body was not, and without her command, her legs began walking her away from the fight that had just enfolded with her superior.

They continued to take her further and further away from the centre of the village. Not heading towards the obvious entrance and exit gate, instead towards one of the forested sides.

Her lips tilted in smiles she did not wish to show.

Her hands waved at the friends she knew she would more than likely never see again.

Her head nodded to the comrades she had worked with on one or two occasions.

The delightful light of day was blocked out back the surrounding trees. The wind ceased as well with her entrance to the unoccupied area.

A few more steps until she approached the high-standing wall. Chakra gathered in her feet as she prepared to climb.

A few more steps and then she saw the two men she had the _misfortune_ of running into during her standard run around the village. It was a mission even a chunin like her wasn't supposed to be able to mess up. Somehow she did.

The man with long black hair was sitting comfortably on the forest ground; without a care in the world it appeared, as if no one came even close to a threat. His charcoal eyes peeled open as the woman approached with ungraceful footfalls. The snaps and cracks of the sticks beneath her feet would alert any average shinobi within a half kilometre radius.

The woman could not even try to stop her movement forwards. She only stopped once she was directly before the intimidating man. She kneeled down, her eyes peering straight into his.

A callused hand lifted to grasp the woman's olive toned face. His hand squeezed tight as he manoeuvred her face closer to his own.

The woman's breath caught in utter trepidation as black shifted into sharingan red. She was still not used to it from the first time.

Less than a minute passed by before the man callously tossed the woman to the side with a scoff. He glared up at the black and white creature looming beside him. "She didn't kill a single one," he announced with disgust. How this little experiment unfolded made him doubt her supposed ruthlessness.

"Hmm, she was in the middle of the village," a cheery voice considered out loud.

"That's not what you have to worry about. I've seen her kill myself," the darker of the pair pointed out.

The black haired man contemplated both set of words. He bent up one of his legs. His elbow met his knee as he used his fist as a head rest. "Hm…" His mind ran, going over various scenarios.

The smirk that formed on his handsome face didn't represent half of his excitement. "Perhaps this means it's time for a _somewhat formal _introduction."

%%%%%

Itachi's eyebrow twitched at the scene that met him. Hinata had insisted he separate and purchase some more appropriate clothes while she made the Aburame and Inuzuka Clan Heads aware of what ended up occurring to the men that stole their child's life. He agreed on the premise that she may have wanted to do it alone. He had left with another one of her clones.

They had agreed to meet back at a sweet shop. The name alone made Hinata's eyes light up in childish excitement. Now, however, the childish excitement was switched with a childish guilt.

"It's so fluffy," Hinata pointed out with wide doughy eyes. In her arms a still growing Caucasian Shepherd panted heavily.

Both shinobi pretended that they could not smell the rotting stench that permeated.

"I couldn't say no," Hinata continued to reason.

Itachi was unsure if she was trying to persuade him or herself.

"Aburame-sama gave a rare insect used for tracking. Inuzuka-sama…" she led off in a mumble. "She said she'd watch her during long missions… I couldn't say no," Hinata repeated.

Itachi's deep eyes sized up the dog in a scrupulous glare. The dog met his gaze with innocent adoration and an already deep bark. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

The pair - now trio - were standing just out side of the restaurant. Locked in their own little moment.

Hinata's look of uncertainty morphed into surprise when Itachi leaned forwards to pat the top of the dogs head.

"What's her name?" Itachi questioned.

Hinata snapped her eyes up from the pooch. "Um, I hadn't thought on it…"

After a few minutes of silence Itachi supplied, "Hoshi?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly. _Stars_. "Hoshi?"

The dogs black floppy ears, a contrast to its brown body, perked up.

"She likes it," Hinata beamed. "Hoshi," Hinata announced in finality.

Itachi gave one of his rare miniature smiles. It was gone before anyone could get proof of it. He inclined his head towards the small café and Hinata complied.

They both entered, pushing past the heavy curtain that attempted to block out the wintery air.

Only a few tables were placed on each side. Made out of a light brown wood they were surrounded by either two, four, or six stools. The stools each adorned a comfy red pillow that pinch in the centre by a rounded button. At the back - what one would see when they first entered - was an old fashioned kitchen, the appliances all in white, and a glass display case that held various assortments of sweets.

Hinata handed Hoshi over to Itachi, unsure of his obedience training. Tsume had said Hoshi was already somewhat trained, but Hinata did not feel like testing that right now.

Itachi furrowed his brows before hesitantly taking the creature.

"I'll go order," Hinata smiled. She remembered what he liked.

They momentarily parted ways.

"Oh my," a sweet old lady from behind the counter dropped her mouth open, her eyes going as wide as saucers. "My little Hime…"

With impressive grace for her age, the tiny scrap of a woman darted around the counter top to stop right in front of Hinata. The woman immediately pinched Hinata's cheeks, forcing the blood to the surface.

Hinata grimaced a smile, "Hi, Obaa-chan." Her words came out distorted.

The woman dropped her hands, one landed on her open mouth. "I am so… You gave my old heart quite a fright when you up and left like that!" Her tone became as sharp as it could and reprimanding.

"Sorry," Hinata sympathized, "I-"

"Don't sorry me," the granny continued, her eyes may have been hard but they were understanding. "Look at you," she changed the subject, "you clearly weren't eating enough on this mission of yours. Was it part of plan to wither away? Come, come, let your Obaa-chan get you something to eat."

Hinata open and closed her mouth, knowing it was better to not say anything. She went closer to the counter, resting her hands atop the chilly surface. "Can I get an order of dango too, please?"

Granny turned around with a questioning gaze. Her eyes then roamed the rest of her café before stopping on the only man sitting all by his lonesome. A mischievous glint could be seen fleeting through her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes that perfectly matched her bobbed hair cut that surrounded her rounded face. "I was wrong… you actually picked up some weight on your mission. Quite a handsome weight at that."

"Obaa-chan!" Hinata scolded with a surfacing blush.

The wrinkles around Granny's eyes magnified as she squinted, "He looks rather familiar." The slits turned back into saucers when recognition struck. She relaxed before shaking her head, "My, how I miss being in on all the interesting secrets that make up this shinobi world. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put my faith in you, my little Hime."

Hinata couldn't help the relief that flooded her at her Obaa-chan's reaction. Her trust meant a lot.

"Now hush and let me get to work so you can return to your-"

"Obaa-chan!" Hinata interjected in a yelled whisper. Hinata gave a meek shake of her head to clear her thoughts. She turned her attention around to Itachi who's eyes were alight in amusement, his face of course perfectly composed.

His amusement turned to light disgust as the dog on his lap poked up to give him a slobbery lick under his chin.

Hinata used her hand to hide her laugh, but it did nothing to hide the chiming sound.

He shot her a look that she read as 'You think this is funny?'

To which Hinata returned with another giggle that clearly answered, 'Yes, actually.'

Regardless of his look, Itachi was undoubtedly still amused at the situation as well.

Through her bustling around, the little old Granny watched closely with knowing eyes. She stepped up to the counter, placing to plates down with a ringing clink. "Here you are," she stated proudly.

Hinata salivated at the sight, it had been much too long that she had denied her favourite treat. And her Obaa-chan was kind enough to give her two! Two cinnamon roles sat on a white ceramic plate, their radiating heat melting the sweet icing that was drizzled on top. Beside her plate was a stack of dango, varying in white, green, and pink, enough to feed at least three hungry men.

"Thank-you, Obaa-chan," Hinata leaned over the counter giving a light peck on the older woman's cheek.

"Go, go," Granny shooed. "Eat it while it's still hot."

Hinata turned and hastily made her way over to her seat. "You have to eat all of this or she's just going to make you more," Hinata whispered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Both finished the rest of their lunch in a companionable silence. Surprising Hinata, Hoshi remained seated on Itachi's lap.

Before Hinata could, Itachi stacked the plates and made to stand. He gave a pointed stare to Hoshi and the fluff ball followed the unsaid command as if Itachi had been her master all her life, jumping down onto the floor. Itachi stood, pushing out the chair with a barely audible scuff. He threw another look to the antsy dog. She sat, closing her panting mouth at the same time.

Hinata stared from Itachi to the dog and back to Itachi as he made his way over to the counter. She watched as he placed down the dishes. Her watching turned apprehensive when she saw her Obaa-chan scuffle over. All Hinata could do was blink as they had a short conversation that ended when Itachi gave a bow and turned away.

Itachi made his way over to Hinata, this time throwing _her_ a pointed look.

Hinata puffed her cheeks, thinking he gave her the same look as the dog. _I'm not a dog._

Itachi ignored Hinata's expression and made his way to the exit. He pulled the sheet open and gestured for Hinata to go first.

They now made their way to their final destination: the Academy. Before they could another distraction presented itself.

Hinata whipped her head to the side at a familiar chakra. "Kakashi?!" She called. He was walking on the opposite side of the street, head down, and hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kakashi raised his head to the sweet sounding call of his name.

But, to Hinata's immense confusion he almost seemed to _stall_ in his walk over. She showed this confusion on her face, not bothering to hide it with the present company. "Kakashi?" she tried again as he closed the distance. Her tone of voice made her concern obvious.

Kakashi remained silent and unchanging for a brief second before he smiled behind his mask. He reached up a hand a messed up her hair. "Hey."

Hinata's lip protruded slightly outwards at his fake smile and practiced tone. She used her hand to smooth down the tousled hair. His visible eye wasn't staying on her either, it would flash to Itachi and narrow _almost_ imperceptibly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked concerned.

Kakashi contemplated something quickly before chuckling.

Hinata became uneasy. Kakashi was acting weird.

Kakashi scratched the side of his face that held an embarrassed smile. "Haha," he shifted uncomfortably, "Just wanted to, um…"

If Hinata was concerned before she was undoubtedly worried now. Hoshi shifted by her feet. Nuzzling its face anywhere it could reach.

"About that kiss," Kakashi continued, "you know it didn't mean anything, right?"

Hinata was visibly taken aback. She recomposed herself with some effort. "Yeah, of course. I know emotions were high. It was a situation that was likely to occur given the circumstance." Hinata explained logically, without infringing emotions.

"Good, good," Kakashi relaxed.

"That's all?" Hinata prodded, doubtful of the honesty of this conversation.

"Yep," Kakashi persisted.

Hinata was going to invite Kakashi to join them at the Academy, but decided better of it. "Okay, I'll, um, see you later, Kashi."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to finally soften at Hinata's parting words. His stubborn resolve, however, made him respond with a half fast wave before he sauntered off in his previous direction.

By this time Hoshi was stretched up on her hind legs taping her paws repeatedly on the top of Hinata's thigh. Hinata stared down at him before scooping her up into a tight hug. She smiled when Hoshi licked her face.

It clicked in Itachi's mind at that moment, the purpose of the Inuzuka's gift. Hoshi may not have been a ninken, but she was a therapy dog.

%%%%%

"What did you say to him?" Tsunade's voice was more of a growl as she glared down the unflinching man standing in front of her.

Obito just blinked back.

Tsunade's temper had been growing exponentially throughout this back and forth. She slammed her hands down, gnashing her teeth.

Conceding, just slightly, Obito explained vaguely. "I merely pointed out an observation." He shifted, "Would it not be a better use of our time to set out a plan?"

Tsunade's fiery eyes continued to glare back. "Fine," she snapped. "A team's been sent out on a search for this Zetsu person. I need to know the location of all of the past Akatsuki bases and what we may expect to find there."

Obito stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. "I'll give you a list, but most were destroyed as we left them. The only one still standing was our latest."

"Very well," Tsunade accepted. "I will have the teams thoroughly search the surrounding areas."

Obito rolled his eyes with a barely repressed scoff. "Send me and Hinata to find him. Those guys don't stand a chance."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "They're some of our strongest Jōnin and ANBU."

Obito didn't appear fazed, he stuck to his previous words. "They're blood will be on your hands."

If looks could kill… Tsunade clicked her jaw. The only reason she hadn't chucked a piece of furniture at Obito's head was because she knew it would just pass right through. "I guess so," Tsunade ground out with obvious disdain. "You're dismissed."

%%%%%

The day had shifted into night, the once bearable temperatures were now below freezing for the first time this season. It made every shinobi that was fortunate to be under a roof that night truly grateful.

Hinata huffed as she pulled her thick winter duvet over her head.

She couldn't sleep.

Hoshi was sleeping, nestled into her side, releasing an occasional whimper that only furthered to taunt Hinata. She was dreaming about whatever it was that dogs dreamt about, where as Hinata was forced by her mind to replay the events at the Academy.

Everything went smoothly. She got to see how much the children had grown, how their personalities and chakra networks developed. She answered questions unflinchingly, easily avoiding ones she was not allowed to answer - dancing around the truth. Itachi had even answered some questions before Iruka put a stop to it. He was clearly uncomfortable with the once rogue nin.

It did not make sense in Hinata's mind because she was technically a once rogue nin yet no one was uncomfortable with her… (okay, she _could_ make sense of it, but didn't want to open up that can of worms presently). That issue would take time.

It was only when she and Itachi were leaving that something provided a hitch in the once easy afternoon.

Hinata sighed, thrusting the suffocating sheet down to her waist. It earned her a glare from the once sleeping Hoshi. "Sorry," Hinata whispered before scratching behind Hoshi's big floppy ear. Hoshi decided that was sufficient, nuzzling even closer before closing her eyes again.

It had been a coincidence, one that Hinata was grateful for regardless of her current distress. One of the other classes taught by another Sensei had sent their class to make their way outside, that class included a certain energetic brunette. The same child she gave her breakfast to yesterday.

He had thrown her a big wave, nearly whacking another child in the process, when Hinata sensed it. His chakra was low, just as before. It struck Hinata as odd. Regardless, Hinata smiled back and let him run on his way. Hinata waited in her spot with an understanding Itachi - he could see her curiosity brewing. That classes sensei was out not too long after and, with obvious discomfort, he answered Hinata's question: No, the class had not worked on any jutsu that day. Hinata had expected that response as the other children's chakra levels were more steady and at a healthier level.

_Hinata peered up at Itachi once the chunin level sensei scurried away. "The boy that waved, his chakra was abnormally low yesterday as well."_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes in thought, seeing where Hinata's mind was going with such information._

_Hinata decided to activate her Byakugan, while doing so she silently hoped their would be no disfiguration in his developing chakra networks. When her all seeing eyes landed on the boy she scowled angrily. She then turned her sights to an ANBU that was stationed nearby. She summoned him with a warning flare of chakra. It did not take him long to manifest beside her. _

_"Stand," she ordered the kneeling ANBU. "I want you to trail a child. He is in the class outside: brunette, about four foot eight, skinny, low chakra, energetic," Hinata described. "Watch him at home. Interfere if there is any threat of danger. If not I want you to report back to me tomorrow morning."_

_"Yes, Hinata-sama," the ANBU accepted diligently._

_Hinata gave a nod, sending the shinobi off. _

Hinata flipped onto her side, another sigh escaping her parted lips. The irregularities in the boys chakra network was consistent with reoccurring injuries; some elder shinobi had the same disfiguration. Hinata slid her legs off of the bed. If she hadn't been drinking she may have noticed it before hand. Allowing for a child to be exposed to any sort of danger for even one minute longer than necessary was disgraceful, let alone one day.

Hinata stood, her eyes reflecting her inner turmoil. She made no sound in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping dog yet again. She creeped through her short hallway before making it to the front of the house. Her lips tilted upwards when she saw Itachi sleeping peacefully on the couch to her right.

Hinata took a left and went to the tap to pour herself a glass of water, hoping that could relax her at least slightly. All of her movements were soundless, but she could not help the slosh of water as it fell into her cup. Leaning against the countertop, Hinata closed her eyes while sipping the ice cold liquid. _Of all the outside threats on our village fellow citizens still find it acceptable to turn on each other._ Hinata shook her head. She would never understand her world.

Hinata placed the glass cup down without so much as a clink. Walking back to her bedroom she detoured to check on Itachi.

His eyes were still shut, his face relaxed, free from the tension that usually showed.

Hinata stepped closer. _If I'm not going to sleep Itachi might as well use the bed. _She noticed his legs slightly bent up due to the short length of the couch. Hinata felt a tinge of remorse. Absently she made a mental note to call in a favour from one of Kakashi's long time friends. Another step closer and Hinata bent down determined to lift the large male in her daintily deceptive arms without waking him.

"Eep," Hinata squealed, when in an unsuspecting instant one of her reaching arms were grasped and pulled downwards. Hinata thumped into Itachi's strong chest, his scent immediately overtaking her senses.

Sprawled overtop, one leg between Itachi's and her other still clinging to the floor, Hinata lifted her head to stare into Itachi's now open eyes.

"Y-You were asleep," Hinata stuttered. "I thought you said we get used to familiar chakra signatures," she accused in her anxiousness.

"I was woken by sound not your chakra," Itachi reasoned calmly, his voice still husky from sleep.

Hinata blushed, "Oh," was all her gifted mind could come up with.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

Hinata sighed. "It's nothing," she responded to his unasked question.

Itachi continued to glare, awaiting some sort of response.

Hinata looked away petulantly, she was about rest her head when she remembered where exactly she would be resting it. Her blush resurfaced full force. With her stubborn resolve she stared back ahead. That was a mistake, it took a record amount of time for her to give in to that pinning glare. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about that boy," she confided, her voice barely a whisper as if afraid of someone listening in, hearing her weakness. Suddenly tired she rested her head down onto Itachi's beating chest.

Itachi used the arm that was previously holding onto Hinata's wrist to tilt her head upwards to meet his gaze again. "You made the right decision. There may be another explanation, you were wise to not assume. He will be alright. That ANBU will protect him."

Hinata could only blink at Itachi's comforting words. Another wave washed over her, "I saw him yesterday, I should have known then."

Itachi tightened his grip on her jaw, "You couldn't have possibly." Seeing her eyes lilt away he called her back, "Hinata, it is not your responsibility to protect everyone." Noticing her about to speak he cut her off, not yet finished. "I know it is your desire to, it is one of things that makes you so beautiful, but it is not possible, at least not alone."

Hinata's eyes went wide as she gaped up at him.

"Hm?" Itachi questioned to Hinata's expression.

"Nothing," she pulled her gaze away again.

"You act as if you haven't been called that often…" Itachi paused in thought. "Shame on us."

Hinata's widened at the proclamation. She bit her bottom lip, still refusing to make eye contact. She pulled her chin free from Itachi's grasp, nuzzling it back into his chest to hide her resurfacing blush. Hinata moved her hands to grip the fabric of Itachi's shirt.

They laid in silence before Itachi broke it, something else that had been on his mind coming to the surface. "You kissed Kakashi. When was this?" He felt Hinata tense.

"Imwathothay…" Hinata mumbled into his chest, her words slurring together.

Itachi used his hand to force her to look up. His eyes implored her to repeat.

"It was just the other day. When we first arrived back." Hinata said poutingly. "It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

Itachi's burning eyes didn't yield, holding her with their intensity, daring her to look away. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Hinata stubbornly persisted.

Itachi flipped the two of them over, allowing himself to loom over her body, the thin blanket tangled between them. He heard her breath hitch, felt her heart speed up. "Is that so?" He repeated.

This time Hinata didn't say a word. She merely tried to clam her erratic heart.

"How many kisses have you shared?" He breathed onto her neck.

His hot breath made her hairs stand on end, goosebumps rise to her heightened senses.

"Where were they placed?" He spoke huskily as he drew upwards, past her jaw, to murmur into her ear. He slowly brought his head straight so that he could stare straight into her soul, past all her defences. Their noses touched. Despite this intensity his hands had not wandered. "If I _stole_ a kiss would it still not mean anything to you?" This time his breath mingled with her own as she exhaled through barely parted lips.

Hinata's heartbeat fluttered.

Then he was off of her, back turned and making his way outside. He had a desperate need to release some pent up energy. He spoke a final time, "You are more than a pair of lips but that does not mean you should degrade the value of them. To some they might be worth much more than something that should be _allowed_ to be _stollen_."

Hinata righted herself, staring after the enigmatic man, his words ringing inside her mind. They left her with a question, one that she didn't know if she wanted to answer.

%%%%%

Long chapter for a long awaited update. (longest chapter yet!)

Don't know when I'll post next so I wish everyone a happy holiday! If you work in retail like me may God rest your soul. If you are just a consumer please be kind to the staff.

I got asked if I knew how to count the other day… Math was my flipping best subject in school, jerk-face.

Anyways, if you read my profile you'll know that there will be one more 'filler' chapter after this, one that leads into the climax sort of. Then in the chapter after it everything should pick up and the story will come to an end.

Let me know what you thought of this long and slow moving chapter - I tried to get in some action for you action aficionados.

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favourited, and just read The Mask! :D

Until next time,

Be safe this holiday season

EK


	30. Devil's Charm

**Chapter 30**

Hinata sighed as she took in her appearance. The simple rectangular mirror that hung above the sink in her bathroom did not justifiably reflect Hinata's lavish kimono. Layer after layer draped over one another; expensive silks and meticulous stitches. The colours were beautiful. The kimono, in its entirety, was beautiful. It was to be expected from the Hyūga.

It had arrived yesterday. An attached note with a basic script denoting it as a 'gift' from the Hyūga.

On top of which, a branch house member had shown up an hour ago on orders of 'assisting' her with getting ready.

Now, here she stood, dressed up like the perfect little doll. Her hair was curled and placed into some sort of elaborate up do that would _definitely_ not hold in fight. Her makeup was plastered on her face, perfectly emphasizing all of her best traits: thick mascara, a violet eyeshadow, and contouring on her cheekbones - a blush would have clearly been moot. The colour of _their_ kimono in which _she_ was wearing picked up the eyeshadow cleverly, matched by a few of the swirling designs, allowing the darker shades to complement more naturally.

Hinata tapped her finger against the side of her leg; the only part of her body she could actually move freely.

_No._

Hinata gave a mental shake of her head.

_I did not get this far to go back to… to this._

She took another reproachful look at her reflection. With a humph Hinata began to undress…

Hinata began to _attempt_ to undress, at least while trying to not maim the expensive costume. The outer layers could be shrugged off, which Hinata did as she shuffled out of the tiny bathroom. Making awkward movements she twisted and turned, trying to overcome the static friction that was connecting the inner and outer with its vice like grip. Finally, the outer drapes - because that's what they truly were in their heavy suffocating design - fell to the floor, becoming the most expensive rug to ever adorn Hinata's quaint home.

Hinata sighed again. The boys were to be here in around ten minutes and at this rate she would need another hour to just get the next layer off. Exaggeration or not, she was running out of time and her already turbulent emotions were not helping in this current predicament. With a calming breath, she would not let a kimono be the thing that breaks her incredible control, she started on the next layer.

That didn't bear a positive result.

Hinata huffed, her core temperature rising, her face flushing red. She deeply wished she could just tear through this Chinese fingertrap-like outfit. It was knotted intricately in the back, clearly for design and not practicality. Hinata was beginning to think that the Hyūga wanted to ambush her at this supposed dinner and didn't want her able to defend herself - or move at all for that matter. Fingers gliding along the knot fruitlessly, back and forth, back and forth, she could not find out how to unlace the irritant.

Hinata heard and ignored the small knock on the door, completely engrossed in her task.

Itachi creaked the door open the door curiously. His face lit with slight humour. He cleared his throat after another minute of watching.

Hinata, red faced from an equal amount of heat, frustration, and embarrassment, turned to stare pleadingly at Itachi.

And at that look Itachi could not help the deep chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

Hinata's mouth dropped open in shock and dismay.

This new look just made Itachi laugh once again.

Hinata snapped her mouth shut with an ever noticeable pout. She sharply and stubbornly turned her back to him. What irritated her most was that the melodic sound of his laugh was tempering her irritation. She ignored that particular and continued with her battle.

Her hands were stopped by Itachi's larger ones, lingering a second longer than necessary, as he brought them down to her side. "A change of mind?" Itachi questioned to her haste undressing.

Hinata's silence was enough to answer Itachi's question. He had been in her position himself when he was a child. The pressure of perfection. The pressure of presenting the clan as a perfect figurehead. The lavish dress. The long rules of 'proper' etiquette. It was incredibly overwhelming even to one of his persona at such an age, let alone someone as timid as Hinata. He could imagine that any of the memories surrounding the Hyūga were not pleasant ones, except perhaps the ones she had shared of her mother.

Itachi could feel some of the tension release from Hinata's body as his nimble fingers made quick work of the knot he had seen on a couple occasions prior. "There you go," he murmured, letting his own hands fall.

Hinata remained in place, as did Itachi, their bodies not touching but both equally aware of how easily they could be.

The days leading up to today had been rather similar: something brewing between the two. A tension that had only now just been broken by Itachi's rare burt of laughter. On top of which, both had confided in another an instinctual feeling of something coming, something lurking in the shadows. Regardless of this premonition there was nothing they could do currently, as there was no proof to support it. But, a premonition by shinobi of their calibre was not to be taken lightly.

Hinata turned around hesitantly before staring up with wide eyes. After a moment she released a small exhale before tearing her eyes away. "Thank you. I'm, ah, going to change quickly." She was fairly positive she could get the inner layers off and if she couldn't she would just use one of her spare kunai. She was _not_ having Itachi help undress her under layers. Her face flamed at the thought of it.

Itachi stepped back, watching as she ran while holding up the now unraveling layers. His eyes followed as she grabbed a simpler kimono from her closet before making her way to her bathroom. His eyes glazed over as he caught her pale shoulder peaking out from the crumpled fabric before being gifted with the sight of her thinly muscled back and taunt spine as she shut the door behind her. Itachi let out a sigh of his own. He felt like a perverted teenager whom had no control over his newly awakened libido.

Hinata emerged a couple minutes later. Itachi was no longer in her room, however, she could sense his presence hovering in the front.

Now dressed in a simplistically beautiful kimono Hinata move much more easily to where Itachi was waiting. She had managed to _persuade_ the Hyūga to allow for the new additions of the Leaf to accompany her to the celebration. It had been easy to get them to agree to Itachi - as technically, now that he had returned and charges lifted, he should take the position of Head for the Uchiha Clan - the others proved to be much more of a feat. Her own stubborn nature outlasted their own and she succeed, to no one's surprise.

Stepping out of her room and into the hall, she saw Itachi leaning in the hall by the front door. She took in his appearance, something she hadn't done in her previous state. Hinata's cheeks dusted pink. She may have preferred him in his usual attire, but this was none worse. His _hakama_ were a navy blue and _montsuki haori jacket_ a solid black along with the _montsuki kimono_. There was only a bright red _haori himo_ as a pop of colour that she knew would make his ever so tantalizing sharingan glow bright. The clothes hid the well muscled body Hinata knew to be underneath, yet still accentuated his somehow lithe and burly form.

Hinata cleared her mind as she continued on her way forwards. In her observation she missed Itachi's own gaze on her, taking in this new kimono. In all regards it was not as lavish, but it still caused a heat to warm his chest and an electricity to buzz to the tips of his fingers. Her face was lit up in a different light as she walked towards him, far from the discomfort that showed in the other kimono.

A knock at the door broke their secret glances. Hinata hurried in her steps, her eyes meeting Itachi's. He didn't move from his spot, decidedly ignoring the hammering fist against the door less than a few feet away. His burning gaze warmed Hinata from toes to tinted cheeks. She in turn pretended not to notice his eyes that were burning in an unbridled passion. Her heart fluttered as she passed by him, reaching for the locked door she was hyperaware of their close proximity.

Right before her hand met the handle she tensed as she felt Itachi step in behind her. His body curved around her as he reached for the door himself, his fingers brushing teasingly as he passed her frozen hand. With a momentary pause he leaned his head down closer, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. "You look beautiful… exquisite."

More blood rushed to Hinata's already flushed cheeks. He had called her beautiful everyday since his first slip of the sacred word and everyday it had made blush. It made her wonder if there would ever come a time when she wouldn't react. She highly doubted it. Her beauty had never been a trait of concern for her, it was always strength, stealth, and intelligence. Which was why, at first analysis, she came out stumped. It was later she began to realize it was only because it was how _he_ saw her that it mattered. It was that he saw her in such a light. Not just as the shinobi she had strained to be but also as a woman. A _beautiful_ woman. She firmly believed that _that_ fact would always make her heart flutter and blood race.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off casanova and open the door," Hidan's familiar voice, loud and irate, broke in. "Bad enough had to go to this fucking thing. If there's no alcohol I swear to Jashin…" Hidan mumbled under his breath.

Hinata could feel Itachi release a sigh - something that did not help to relax her - before he pulled open the door.

Hidan looked about as happy as he sounded, but the others, Kisame, Deidara, and Obito, were wearing knowing looks of pure amusement.

With faked innocence Hinata peered back questioningly.

Kisame snorted in derision.

"Thank you for coming," Hinata said gratefully once they had made it out of her house.

"Anything to get away from that-" Deidara began only to be cut off by Hinata.

"Ino is the next Head of the Yamanaka Clan and more than likely of the Interrogation Force after her father steps down, she'll probably be there." Hinata made aware. She felt a pang of sympathy, understanding he may have wanted a change from the tedium that had become their daily routine since arriving, but forced it back. This lulling stage was necessary for their freedom later. She also could tell that Deidara didn't actually mind Ino as much as he was alluding to.

"Oh, shut up!" Hidan blurted over Deidara's groan of annoyance. "Just fuck her already so you can shut up about it already!"

Hinata's chakra fluctuated at the comment, catching the attention of the recently silent males. "Ino-chan is a close friend of mine," Hinata stated quietly.

Completely misreading, Hidan responded without the use of his full brain. "See! There you go! Hinata can set you two up!"

With a pout Hinata tried another angle. "How would you feel if some men were talking about me that way?"

"I'd be all for it. You're all uptight, could use a good fuck," Hidan retorted crudely.

His words caused two pairs of sharingan to flash red, even if ones was behind closed eyes, and a blond and blue to scowl.

Hinata, however, from her position, saw Hidan's eyebrow twitch the second the question left her mouth and a fist in his crossed arms clench as he spewed out his final word.

Hinata brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to hide the smile that was blooming. It was pointless, especially once it was accompanied by a hearty laugh that warmed the winter air.

Hidan scowled at her knowing laugh which only caused another bout.

It was just the distraction she needed from her stressed nerves. Part of her wished she was on her way out of the village for an S-Ranked mission instead of going to _mingle_ with her biological family/clan.

Taking a few breaths to stop her bubbling laugh Hinata gave the spiel that she knew would make no difference, but couldn't help and hope. "Try and behave tonight. Every person in there will have power of some sort," they knew she wasn't referring to physical power, "meaning they may be able to help us or hinder us in ensuring your place here." Her voice was placating, hoping not to stir up any fights.

Kisame's deep baritone chuckled as he quipped, "That was her polite way of telling you to not talk, Hidan."

Hinata shot a pleading look back at Kisame. In all honesty she _was_ worried the most about Hidan, Deidara also. The two of them had never been in such a situation. Kisame was very used to the play of politics. And Itachi and Obito, well there was no worries there. Itachi was used to such events, perhaps even more so than her, and Obito could charm pretty much anyone.

All of the other guests' manners were not her concern. Her goal was to prove that her boys were not a threat and could be a valuable asset to the village on more than one front. She didn't care if some random decided to get drunk and dance naked around the makeshift ballroom… Hinata shook her head at the image. She in no way, shape, or form, wanted to see something like that. She centred herself, _As long as they can stay_, she finished.

All the surrounding men noticed Hinata tense a minuscule amount as they approached the gates of the Hyūga. They saw her demeanour shift from the carefree woman they were just teasing to someone slightly tense and cautious.

Hinata used her fingers to fix her bangs which were ruffled from the evening wind. She smoothed down her kimono before putting on a face and turning into the largest room of the Hyūga Manor.

All eyes were on them as they entered where as their eyes were taking in their surroundings for the night.

With the sun setting early on this winter day many lights were lit throughout the room. It was a mixture of modern and traditional: square paper lanterns glowing on every table, simple in design and pale in colour, and a cylindrical light fixture that snaked and twisted along the ceiling in a unsymmetrical sort of figure-eight. The tables stood tall, reaching to about Hinata's waist. The smooth, black, glass surface was a place to rest your drink or small plate of hors d'oeuvres. There were only a few seats in the far back corner for those wishing to rest their feet. The most daunting was the open floor that people were wisely staying away from, instead crowding the edges.

"Fuck," Hinata heard Hidan's mumbled awe.

Catching eyes with the host Hinata made her way forward unflinchingly. A heavy air hung above them as they walked towards one another.

"Hyūga-sama," Hinata bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your generous hospitality this evening."

Given a few days to recompose himself from his thwarted plan, Hiashi stood stoically, back ramrod straight, with his usual etiquette. "Thank you all for joining us. It is an honour for you to be here, Hinata, safe within our village walls once again." His eyes flashed mockingly at her kimono and obvious dismissal of their gift. Knowing now was not the time to make a comment he turned his attention to the men backing his daughter, specifically Itachi. "Uchiha-sama," his eyes were cold, "Thank you for representing your clan tonight." With no reply he gave a single nod to the other men whom he deemed unworthy of his time and walked away; playing the part and greeting every newly arrived person/group.

Deidara stepped forwards, slinging an arm over Hinata's shoulder. "Your father is just a delight." He had spoke sarcastically hoping to break her facade but all he earned was a faked smile. He exaggeratively sighed before stepping away.

An excited gasp was the only thing that appeared to break her masquerade.

"Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi screeched out, garnering a glare from Hiashi which she ignored in favour of Hinata's smile.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata greeted much more quietly. Leaning down slightly she fixed a few locks of Hanabi's straying hair. It's ornate design did not suit the tomboy girl. Still, Hinata continued to smile, "You look very beautiful tonight."

Hanabi scoffed, "Ya, right. Do you see this thing?" She sluggishly raised and lowered her arms. Turning her head away slightly, she stared back accusingly with an eyebrow raised, "How'd you manage to get out of wearing yours?"

Hinata giggled, "The perks of my title."

"Well," Hanabi drawled conspiratorially, "next time try pulling some strings for me."

Hinata just smiled in shock of how much her sister truly had changed the past year.

"So," Hanabi drew out the 'O', "I thought Kaka-chan would have arrived with you."

Hinata did well to hide her reaction. To her confusion and dejection he had been avoiding her since the last time they saw each other and that time had merely been an accident. Obito had let her know that he came out as his true identity, but she still didn't see why Kakashi was avoiding her. It hurt. She had risked a lot trying to make Obito see her as an ally and trying to return his loyalty to The Leaf. That was partially why her mission had taken so long, trust at this level was very hard to earn. "He came with Asuma-sensei instead." Hinata left it with that.

"Hanabi-san."

Hanabi shot her eyes up. They widened slightly as she unconsciously shuffled closer to her sister. She had been so engrossed with her sister that she hadn't noticed the very man that had kidnapped her. He looked different but chakra did not lie and she would not forget this man's. "Um…" Her mouth dried and palms began to sweat. He was strong. She remembered this. He had handled her with ease, as if she were nothing in comparison to him; which she probably was, she had to admit to herself.

Hinata's eyes softened. She placed a hand on Hanabi's back for silent support.

Obito dropped into a low bow, nearly a perfect right angle. "I deeply apologize for my actions towards you in the past." He straightened up, catching Hanabi with those damn bottomless Uchiha eyes. "I hope you can one day find it within yourself to forgive me, us all, for our wrongs against you."

Borrowing some of her sister's strength, Hanabi hardened her eyes with resolve. "It's in the past. If my Neechan trusts you then I'll trust you,_ for now_." Her eyes narrowed.

A smile crept onto the new members of The Leaf's faces.

Kisame laughed, throwing his head back. "She's definitely your sister."

Hanabi shot a glare at the tall man that laughed at her, sporting a small blush, secretly taking his words as a compliment.

That blush only made more of them laugh.

Hanabi turned her glare on the rest of them. She stopped at the long haired Uchiha that was standing the closest to her sister. _Not that Hinata seems to mind…_ Her eyes narrowed further.

Itachi met her glare with amused eyes. He broke a tiny smile when her uncomfortableness became increasingly obvious.

The smile just made her blush further as she crossed her arms and tore her head away abruptly. She puffed out her cheeks. "I'll see you later, Hinata-nee."

"She has a bit more of a temper than you," Deidara pointed out, still grinning.

Hinata exhaled silently and couldn't help but agree. She only perked up when she saw Hidan move away, heading towards a very nervous waitress. Without a second thought she followed suit. This was going to be a long night.

Hinata's skin prickled as she felt eyes on her. She had eyes on her since she entered but this feeling was different. It called to her instincts. With a casual grace she looked around with a disarming smile. The prickle intensified into a waking shock as her eye caught a pair of deep blue ones.

They belonged to a man she had never once seen before. His appearance gave him that good-boy charm and his matching smile only added to his appeal. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks as he broke eye contact to talk to the woman beside him who was absolutely keen at being this bachelors current object of attention.

Hinata continued to her gaze around before bringing it back to Hidan. Perhaps tonight would lead to be more interesting than expected.

The night dragged on after that point; an hour seemed eternal due to the small talk that Hinata was forced to make. She had gotten a small amount of reprieve when she met with Ino, but they were soon pulled apart by curious elders from various clans and positions.

She had been lucky to find some piece and quiet hiding, _Not hiding_, with her back turned and pretending to be fully engrossed in a piece of art work that adorned the walls. In truth, the piece was somewhat boring. She much preferred art of varying landscapes not this sort of dull abstract.

"From that look I would have guessed that you didn't quite like this piece, but since you've been staring at it for the past five minutes I'm inclined to think otherwise."

Hinata's cheeks dusted pink at being caught. However, as she turned her head the pink vanished once she realized who was talking; it was the man whom she had caught eyes with earlier. The same man that caused her instinct to simmer in cautious warning. Perfectly practiced, she smiled fully, "It's lovely."

His eyes lingered longer before shifting to the painting. "Certainly a worthy excuse," he taunted playfully, letting her know he was onto her true reasoning. He smiled broadly, "I cannot blame you for wanting reprieve. These events can get rather tedious, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, it has been awhile since I have had to attend one," Hinata confided carefully. "You have to attend many?" She continued this much more interesting small talk, it felt as if every word held a deeper significance.

The man chuckled. "My apologies, I know who you are, yet have fail to introduce myself." He gave a respectful nod of his head as he faced Hinata fully. "I am a representative of our Daimyō. He was sent notice of this celebration and his curiosity for you lead him to send me. Masaru, pleasure to finally meet you, Hinata-san."

"Thank you for attending. Let me know if I can assist you in any way," Hinata offered politely. Her offer was a mixture of formality and not wanting this man, Masaru, to interact with anyone else unless completely necessary.

"Actually," a gleam went off in Masaru's eyes, "would you do me the honour of a dance?" Seeing her hesitance he continued, "An excuse to learn a little more about you." He teased lightly, "That _is_ four extra minutes away _without_ having to stare at this boring excuse for art." His hand motioned to the hanging piece that undoubtedly cost a small fortune, especially if it was in _this_ room.

"I am not much of a dancer, but thank you for the offer," Hinata declined.

A different gleam took to Masaru's eyes - one that set off warning bells to Hinata. "Seeing as you're the former heiress to the Hyūga, I'll have to call your bluff. I am sure you are a wonderful dancer."

"You are familiar with clan affairs?" Hinata shot back calmly, intrigued by how he would react.

"My job calls for it." Masaru did not even hesitate. "So?" He persisted.

Hinata gave a nod of consent making Masaru flash another grin. He offered his hand and Hinata slowly reached out to accept.

_Give an inch and they'll take a mile_, a voice warned.

As they made their way past the group that was blocking them from the dance floor, all eyes inconspicuously shifted. Some eyeing the man brave enough to ask someone of her position to dance and others eyeing the strong woman whom actually said yes to the man with the devil's good looks.

A band had been playing continuously. Its current song was ending while melting into the next melody. This particular was lead by the violin, its streaks flowing flawlessly from high to low. It was accompanied by a lightly plucking harp and the smooth notes from a flute. The pianist was taking a break for the current piece.

Masaru pulled Hinata in tightly at her pause to take in the playing band.

Hinata did not show any sign of her growing anxiety when she felt Masaru's iron lock around her waist. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but did not allow for any leeway in motion. It was meant to make her feel trapped and she didn't appreciate it.

Regardless, Hinata delicately placed the hand not held in his own on top of his shoulder. She followed him in his leading steps and turns as they covered the ballroom floor. Masaru appeared as if he couldn't care less about getting in anyone's way.

Their eyes stayed locked in a heated battle as their intensity blocked out everyone around them. He maintained nearly half a foot on her hight, resting slightly taller than Itachi. Hinata was taken aback by her easy comparison.

"That was an interesting reaction," Masaru initiated. "I am curious as to what caused it."

Hinata didn't respond. Her body had remained unchanging to her previous inner surprise; it would have taken _very_ keen eyes to notice. "You said this was an excuse to get me know me better. What is it you are curious about?" She changed the subject, not caring if it was obvious.

"_That_ excuse was just another excuse to get you to dance with me."

"Hm," Hinata hummed in acknowledgement. "You already know enough about me to sedate your curiosity?"

Masaru smirked at her deduction of his words. Enjoying when she let him pull her closer without resistance, he leaned down ensuring she heard his whispered words, "I know _everything_ about you."

"Hm," Hinata hummed again, insistent on not showing how uncomfortable she felt this close to someone who was announcing themselves as an obvious threat. Or just _really_ didn't know how to flirt in a non-creepy manner. Before she replied he spoke up again, still whispering only to her.

"For example…"

Hinata could feel his smirk as her hairs rose on end.

"I heard you used to have a weakness for blue eyed blonds."

Hinata couldn't stop the slight tensing of her shoulders. Her… infatuation with Naruto occurred a very long time ago; for him to know about it was disconcerting.

"Unfortunately, it appears that knowledge was misdated." He paused and added, "Perhaps not completely due to how easily you agreed to this dance. But, you now seem to have a different _taste_. If I had known that…" He didn't bother completing his sentence. "Black hair and black eyes…" He continued to muse tauntingly. "You know if it weren't for your eyes you could make for an Uchiha…"

Hinata's own eyes gleamed threateningly at his implication, matching his earlier.

Masaru smiled, the picture of innocence to anyone watching. He increased his pace as he pulled them into a sharp spin. "What else…" he mused conspiratorially.

Hinata returned her expression back to an unreadable smile. "Is this a challenge?"

"A challenge?" Masaru continued to grin.

"Do you believe it wise to challenge the Head ANBU of one of the Great Villages?" Hinata had decided to play this man's game of words, she needed to know if this man was a threat or just maintained a large head that was occupied by very little.

"I can't imagine they hand those title out easily," Masaru contemplated. "But, it is, after all, just a title. You shouldn't let it get to your head. I heard that can be quite a weakness."

"Oh, but I need to," Hinata feigned. "How else am I to keep up with the men like you whom always seem to appear with much to prove but with little ways to provide actual proof."

"I have very much proof," Masaru countered. "And, I am willing to provide you with more if you so wish it."

Hinata's eyes implored him to do so.

"I can't very well throw all my eggs in one basket, but…" Masaru once again gave off a bone chilling vibe, his malice permeating. "Narazumono Village."

It was in the next moment that Masaru knew he had won. A feeling of victory washed over him. It was not any reaction from Hinata that told him this, it was a lack of reaction. Masaru's eyes were carefully watching for any change and there was none. To him that meant that, unlike her personal past with that blond jinchūriki, this was official and was well engrained into her psyche to not react to the mention of the topic.

Hinata cocked her head to the side with a furrowed brow, "How is that village my concern?" She straightened her head, not breaking that critical eye contact. "That village is no longer functioning anyways."

Masaru had to give her credit, she appeared genuinely confused. Her confusion was not obvious, it was still hidden, making it that more believable. Letting out a chuckle he slithered his arm from her mid-back, tighter around, to her side. Chest to chest Masaru's chuckle reverberated through Hinata. "You've caught my interest now." His tone switched from sportive to serious, "But I'm not someone you can lie to, Hinata."

In immediate reply Hinata did not speak, instead her grip on his shoulder tightened as she sharply pushed Masaru away. "That's not proper form," Hinata chided, eyes strong.

Masaru's smiled grew large in amusement.

Silently thanking whatever Kami was shining down on her, she used the excuse of the song coming to an early end to step away further, Masaru kept her hand in his own. "That was a wonderfully fulfilling conversation. Thank you for your time, _Masaru._" Her face was again composed, a picture of poise and refinement.

"I should be the one thanking you. I couldn't tempt you with another dance?"

"I'm afraid I'll actually have to interject," Itachi's voice sounded out from slightly behind Hinata.

Masaru slowly dragged his eyes off of Hinata and to the new player. He smiled. "Of course," Masaru conceded. Taking Hinata's hand he brought it to his lips. "Until next time, Hinata." He made to kiss the underside of her wrist as well, knowing she would pull away.

He was _more_ than content when Itachi took her hand from his instead.

Itachi pulled Hinata to begin a dance of their own, his eyes not leaving the blond male that was setting him on edge. His eyes narrowed at the man's parting words.

"Uchiha men, _always_ so possessive…"

%%%%%

Hi :)

Decided to split this chapter in half 'cause last chapter was way too long and I didn't want a repeat with this one.

I hope you liked it and can see that the pace is increasing, next chapter will be another turning point (in both romance and action ;) ).

Thank you to those that reviewed last chapter, it means so much :D :D and those that have favourited this story (soo awesome).

And thank you to the new readers that have decided to read The Mask :D :D

I also hope everyone had a good whatever it is you celebrate and got to spend some time with your family.

Thanks for being so patient with these updates

Until next time,

EK :)


	31. Pushed

**Chapter 31**

Hinata didn't know if she was ready to admit to herself how easily her nerves abated once with Itachi. With her senses now fully active and aware of everything around her, she knew when Masaru had finally walked a good distance away. She slid the hand resting on Itachi's shoulder to cradle the back of his neck below his hairline. Her thumb rubbed up and down soothingly, continuing even when his eyes landed on her.

Without a thought Itachi pulled her closer as they moved.

Hinata didn't mind. His arms, though strong around her, provided a welcomed security in contrast to a confining cage. The hand splayed on her lower back seemed a perfect fit, as well as the one intertwined with her own. In this comfort a smile broke through, tinted cheeks, shining eyes, and all. "You are a very good dancer, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi's eyes drifted to Hinata's magnificent smile. He didn't respond at first, just enjoyed the look she was gifting him with. A few steps later he mused much more to himself, "Uchiha-sama?" Attention back he replied, "You are very good as well, Hinata-sama."

Hinata teetered her eyes away and back, her cheeks flaming at the husky way he murmured her name. With much self-control Hinata forced herself to change her attention to the problem that had just presented itself - _himself_. "Masaru," Hinata stated, sure to keep her voice low, "Have you heard that name before?"

Itachi, unsurprised by her change, seeing it take place in the depths of her eyes himself, thought it over. "No."

Hinata hadn't either. Of course she wasn't familiar with all the guards and staff of the Daimyō, but she was privy to some information when he requested assistance from The Leaf; even the rare meetings she had been allowed to sit in on when the Hokage attended. "He apparently is a representative of the Daimyō," Hinata informed Itachi of the information she had gathered. "He has knowledge of the regular on workings of clans and-" Hinata hesitated, not wanting Itachi to take a personal approach to this problem.

Unfortunately, Itachi's deep imploring eyes weakened her resolve.

Hinata maintained a strong eye contact, "He said that he knew things about me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Such as?"

"He knew something from my past. Over five," Hinata thought on it, "Around seven years ago."

Itachi became even more intrigued when she didn't directly answer his question. "What did he know?"

Hinata broke eye contact, instead looking over his shoulder. "My infatuation with Naruto."

"I see."

Hinata darted her eyes back to Itachi at his unsurprised tone. "You knew of that?" She became wary when Itachi appeared to become almost guilty.

"It was some of the information we gathered on you," Itachi explained.

Hinata was taken aback. She wanted to know how they came onto this information but left it for another time.

"What else?" Itachi intuitively asked.

Hinata wanted to curse how well Itachi knew her right now. Then a thought hit her. The same thought was formulating in Itachi's mind but its conformation was resting on Hinata's answer; whether or not Masaru just knew personal information or also well hidden secrets pertaining to the Leaf.

Hinata realized this.

This was truly a turning point for her; whether or not she would deal with this issue on her own or accept Itachi's help. Narazumono Village… it was not a topic she wanted to open up again. If her instincts were correct then Itachi would know of her involvement in that village and she was honestly scared of talking to him about it. Would he treat her differently? If she didn't say anything she would never have to, it would ever remain a shadow that only lurked in their peripherals. Kakashi knew the truth. Was she comfortable with another knowing outside of him and the Hokage? She had a feeling that Jiraiya knew though she never really told him personally.

"Narazumono Village," Hinata whispered, her voice barely perceptible to Itachi who was standing so close. It had just slipped out when she felt his hand on her back soften before lightly caressing overtop her thin silk kimono before coming back to its proper positioning. Her own hand had stopped its comforting motions as her mind worked out its decision.

Itachi again did not seem surprise and just nodded his understanding.

Hinata pushed aside her inner turmoil and stepped back. Conformation had just been passed between the two. The information the man named Masaru possessed was deeply personal_ and_ classified. It was highly protected information. The Akatsuki had found this information after many scattered hours through many years. It was highly improbable that another could do it, especially without making some sort of name for themselves and appearing as a person of interest on Hinata's or the Akatsuki's list.

The only plausible culprit behind this - that they knew of currently - was Zetsu. Hinata did not recognize any familiar chakra from this man but that was not proof in its own right. Obito had told her of White Zetsu's special skill to morph perfectly to anyone with whom he comes into contact (anyone he drains of chakra).

Hinata knew that Itachi's and her guess was not certain, but it wasn't impossible. And perhaps it was less stressful than admitting that there was yet another person out for her since her face has decidedly become more renowned.

"Can you go check on Sensei? Should've arrived by now." Hinata softly asked. She needed to make the Hokage aware of what was occurring. Tsunade was supposed to attend, for formality sake, but managed to convince the aristocrats that she was needed in the office until later and would, hence, be arriving late. Tsunade would know who was sent from the Daimyō as a representative; regardless of the words passed and their instinct's warning, they could not afford to be hasty in their reaction, if they were wrong it would enact a heavy punishment. While Itachi would bring this to the attention of Tsunade and Jiraiya, who was more than likely with her presently, she would warn the ANBU to keep their guards up and eyes open. She also wanted to stay near the incredibly volatile new members of their village so that they didn't doing anything rash.

Itachi nodded before giving a bow as if thanking Hinata for the dance. Turning around he caught the eye of his past teammates from the Akatsuki who had been equally irritated at the creep using his position to get close to Hinata. He brought his eyes straight, breaking the connection before settling into the crowd, not wanting to make his exit obvious.

Hinata did the same, even making a quick but relaxed conversation to Tsume - the Inuzuka Head. Her clan was watching Hoshi. Hinata thought the puppy would be alright alone but Tsume insisted.

Hoshi was a rather odd dog. It did not take long for the Caucasian Shepard to be recognized as her own throughout the village and, therefore, incredibly spoiled throughout the village. Hoshi turned out to be incredibly well trained and Hinata could trust the dog to walk around the village by herself. She always managed to return at the right moment; being time for a meal or when Hinata just felt in need of companionship. They - her and Itachi - had installed a doggy door so Hoshi could come and go as she pleased. It was better this way because when Hinata had to go back to doing long missions the dog wouldn't get lonely.

After a good amount of time Hinata lead the conversation to a close before heading to the hallway, the same hall that would eventually lead to one of the washrooms as to not be too suspicious. She could sense Itachi's distance from here increasing steadily while also sensing Masaru still occupied in the party area.

There was no one in the halls as she walked, her traditional wooden sandals were irritatingly creating a reoccurring click with every step she took. The silence thickened as she made her way deeper through the halls until the noise from the party was no more than a whisper. Despite this, Hinata maintained her pace.

The air around Hinata began to chill the further she walked. The outside wind was blocked by the surrounding walls but that didn't stop the frigid temperature. Turning a corner the end of the hall that led to the outside grounds appeared before her. A small layer of frost covered the grassy terrain which was only illuminated in the light of the moon.

Stepping out, Hinata had no choice but to use her chakra to keep her warm; the material of her only kimono did not help protect from the winter climate. Hinata quickly located one of the hiding ANBU. Making her way over, said ANBU jumped out from their position to land in front of Hinata.

Hinata spoke up, not one for wasting time. "Tell everyone to stay on guard," she began with her concern for her subordinates. "Something is not right. One of the guests, Masaru, supposedly a representative of the Daimyō, has announced himself as a threat."

"He threatened you?" The ANBU asked incredulously.

Hinata didn't react to the outburst. "In so many words. Is anything out of the ordinary?"

The ANBU took their time to think on it, they didn't want to miss out on anything. "Nothing as of yet. But, Ox hasn't returned from their perimeter check. Less than a minute longer than last time, nothing major."

"Ox usually maintains regular intervals?" Hinata didn't show her worry. If it was right at this moment when Ox didn't return then this scene would appear a little too perfect, a little too set up. Right after she leaves the party an ANBU disappears? Hinata resisted the urge to tap her fingers as she thought.

"Yes," the ANBU standing before her confirmed.

Hinata pressed her lips together. "If I'm not back in five minutes or my chakra flares, go get Kakashi from inside." _If he doesn't come by himself_. "Remind the new additions to our village that it is in their best interest to not get involved if they decided to follow too."

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Would you like backup?"

Hinata nodded her head no. "Nothing should go wrong," Hinata reassured even though she had no idea herself. "Keep to your original mission."

With those words Hinata walked around the edge of the Hyūga Manor, this time her pace was slightly more hurried.

%%%%%

Itachi had decided to change his pace at the gnawing feeling that began to eat away at his stomach lining. He did not even bother walking the halls of the Hokage Tower, instead he took the more direct path of jumping up to the connecting ledge.

Itachi lifted a brow at a sight he didn't expect to see. He cleared his throat before making his presence known by knocking on the window.

Tsunade's head snapped away from the intense stare she was giving Jiraiya. Her face snapped from surprised to embarrassed to angry in a fraction of a second.

Itachi hooked a finger underneath the edge of the window, pulling it up and letting the wind rush into the warm office. "My apologies for interrupting-"

"You weren't interrupting," Tsunade bit out indignantly.

"Yes you were, but continue," Jiraiya added with a bona fide grin. He completely ignored Tsunade's glare.

"Do you know of the man who was sent as representative for the Daimyō?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a look of peaked interest.

Tsunade spoke up first, "Yes, some blond pretty boy. Spoiled ass," she spewed. "Masiru or something like that."

At her clear dismissal of the man Itachi began to wonder. The Hokage would've been able to sense a threat equally if not better than the two of them… "Would he know of village information?"

This time it was Jiraiya to reply, his wise eyes catching the hidden passion and concern buried very deeply beneath Itachi's. "About Hinata?"

Itachi gave a stark nod.

Jiraiya and Tsunade once again exchanged a look.

"No," Tsunade answered. "The Daimyō doesn't even ask for that type of information." Her eyes darkened, "Why?"

"Masaru approached Hinata saying he knew of both personal and classified information. Hinata got him to provide proof for both claims," Itachi explained the recent occurrence briefly.

Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin in thought, "Now why would he do that? That doesn't give him any sort of benefit. Hinata isn't one to fall for blackmail. She'd kill him right on the spot regardless of consequences to save the village from its not so great secrets being leaked. And she's almost entirely impervious to personal embarrassment… when inclined to do so."

"He did not seem to want to share this information, just wanted to make Hinata aware of what he knew," Itachi clarified.

"But why-"

Tsunade's question was cut off by a flare of chakra before an earthshaking explosion sounded off. The lights above them rattled and a few of the papers on her vibrating desk were pushed to the floor.

"Shit," Tsunade spewed. "It was from the direction of the Hyūga Estate," Tsunade pointed out to the now lone man in the room. The other was already making his way towards where his heart had just leapt to; faith in her abilities or not, he couldn't help but worry.

%%%%%

Hinata panted openly, trying to regain the oxygen that had just been forced out of her lungs. That had been a close one, _way _too close. Her eyes looked to the unconscious man hanging from her arm like a rag doll. His heartbeat was barely present, but it was there and there was no way she would've left him. He was more than likely innocent in all of this.

A familiar eery laugh echoed through the night, barely heard through the ringing in her ears. The sound couldn't be pinpointed to any direction in the forested area she had roamed many times before. Hinata activated her Byakugan in an attempt to get a sense on the presence that was evading her. She already had a pretty accurate guess on who it was.

"It would've been disappointing if that was the end of you," he taunted from his safe haven.

Another voice poutingly spoke, "I miss the Hinata that would've just let the man die. That wasn't in the plan."

Not a change occurred on Hinata's face. She could sense his presence as a disturbance in the natural system but he continued to move while flaring his chakra at odd intervals making him almost impossible to track down.

"Now," he purred tauntingly, "Be a good girl and follow us so we can have a little talk." His raspy voice contrasted the soothing tone he was mockingly trying to use.

Hinata peered down at the man in her arm. She could sense the shinobi from the party making their way over, along with the some of the watching ANBU. The boys were still the same distance away meaning, for now, they were listening and not getting involved; she knew that wouldn't last for long.

She kneeled down slowly, careful to not jostle the injured man, before resting him on the ground. Hinata didn't bother to start healing. A medic nin should be amongst the crowd - at the very best even the Hokage on her way - and she needed all of her chakra for whatever the odd creature known as Zetsu was planning.

With her arms free she took off in a blur following the now obvious chakra signature that was leading her to the outskirts of the village. All skin that was visible to the harsh wind was stinging, turning from a pale cream into a strong pink. The farther they got from the explosion the more apparent it became that Zetsu was leading her not to a specific place, but to a specific person.

If they weren't already, Hinata would have narrowed her eyes at the chakra signature of the person they were approaching. Regardless of the current threat Hinata was glad that her instincts had been correct. It would not do to lose that key asset; it had saved her and many others on more than one occasion.

Hinata began to slow her pace as she closed in, needing a bit more time to prepare. She instantly changed her clothes from the fancy attire to her more sensible ANBU wear, still jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Her ANbU uniform was considerably lacking in comparison to the official uniform; the arm guards had cracked a few months back and the chest plate had torn almost a year ago. Her eyes briefly caught a peek of red in her peripherals, the mask that started _all_ of this. The beginning of her _second_ ANBU career; the one that would require her to lie to most of the people she grew up with - cared about - and put them and her village in the danger that it was in now. She brought this danger back to the village. She had cost those ANBU their lives. Beside the still beating body that she had barely saved was not one, not two, but three of her men.

Did she even deserve to call them such when she had failed them so completely? She could not even salvage their corpses from the explosion. Families that wouldn't receive closure, wouldn't get to send off their loved ones - say goodbye - one last time, because of her.

Right before she cleared her mind, before jumping off her current sturdy branch to land in front of the casually standing man, a last thought of regret filtered through.

_I shouldn't have come back._

_I should have finished this first._

Hinata stretched her knees after landing, her Byakugan activated taking in her current two enemies and the allies that were quickly trying to join her. They would be here shortly, the number depending on whether or not the ex-rogues decided to get involved against orders and in their weakened state (1).

"My apologies for the elaborate tactic, I just wanted to get you alone in order to properly thank you for that lovely dance."

Hinata didn't react to the man disguised as Masaru. He had been using a henge, she knew that now, what surprised her was what - and how long - it took her to realize this fact.

'Masaru' made a sound of reprimand, a tsk that instantly brought Hinata on edge and beginning to feel that perhaps Zetsu was not the biggest threat at the moment. His eyes intent, he stared her down. And slowly but surely a bone chilling smirk appeared on his chiseled face before switching into a crazed grin.

With her hairs on end, Hinata shifted her foot sideways, widening her stance. Less than a second later, with a speed she had _never_ seen before, he was in front of her, slightly to the side. She barely had enough time to block the swinging leg that was flung at her with such a force she knew there would be an ugly bruise in not too long. She was lucky enough - perhaps luck was not the right word - _skilled_ enough to prevent a broken bone but from the sharp pain that reverberated through the arm that took the brunt of the kick she knew not by much.

Hinata had no time in between his next attack. She curved her body forward to avoid the swipe of his kunai. Twisting in her position quickly and efficiently she faced the curious man. Her hands lit up in the familiar blue before taking the shape of a pointed kunai. This was no game, going easy would only result in her death, at the very least severe injuries.

Her hand darted forwards; a distracting punch towards his head.

He dodged the blow using a mere brush of his hand.

With the distraction she aimed for the side of his arm in hopes of permanently severing one of his chakra points.

His eyes glinted before he barely manages to avoid the second blow. Using his nimble speed he got back on the offence.

Hinata was once again thrown off by his speed, not that she had time to think on it. Every move he made, she noticed, was aimed to injure, _not_ kill. This made her realize that he was either truly psychotic, liked to cause his enemies as much pain as possible before death, or he needed her for something. It would not have been the first time she was attacked in order to secure information on The Leaf, but with Zetsu involved she wasn't sure if that was the reasoning.

Hinata knew that she had to push this man back into a defence position if she wanted to stay safe until help arrived. Preferably it would be in the form of someone equal to or greater than her strength and not a random ANBU; she didn't want another life on her hands today. Her all seeing eyes were strained, looking closely for any openings.

Attack after attack there were none. Her muscles were singing at the strain they were being placed under, rarely pushed to this level. Hinata was grateful that Zetsu had decided to stay back. She almost wanted to smile. Arrogance; every powerful beings greatest weakness. Hinata knew without a doubt that the cocky man pushing her to such limits _requested_ Zetsu to not interfere.

Realizing she needed to act after seeing a rare opening, so small that without her eyes she would have missed it, Hinata changed her weight from leaning back to forward while dodging a fist that would have left an ugly bruise on her made-up face. Surprising both herself and her enemy she struck his shoulder with a speed and ferocity she had not yet achieved before this time. It was not the most advantageous location but it was a hit none the less. Her eyes watched as that particular chakra point permanently disconnected from the rest of his network.

Hinata watched in slow motion as recognition struck on his face. His eyes darkened eerily before, without warning his hand darted out, grabbing her seemingly scrawny neck in his grip before flinging her off to the side as if she weighed less than a sack of potatoes.

With the speed in which she was thrown she could do very little to lessen the impact of her body rebounding off of one of the near by trees. Her breath was knocked out of her and her eyes spotted black momentarily as her head smacked against the hardened bark. The impact caused her Byakugan to shut off. Before even receiving a chance to take in the lost breath his hand was once again wrapped around her throat, scrapping her back along the rough bark, bringing her eyes in level with his own.

Hinata's arms instinctively went up to grasp at the object impeding her breath but as she did a knee collided directly with her open gut. The force made her body want to regurgitate the contents of her stomach but with his hand obstructing the passageway it had no such luck.

It was only through experience that Hinata's wits to return to her in such a situation. Her hands were quickly engulfed in blue again as she threw them forward, half a second in between each, aiming for both the arm connecting to the hand around her neck and a much more dangerous blow to his sternum.

His hand left her throat to grab the offending appendage, his free hand grabbing the other.

With the relief she made a half-fast attempt to increase their distance by kicking one of her legs outwards.

He merely used his own bent leg to brush it to the side with an impressive range of motion. With her legs opened he stepped in between them while pushing her arms into the tree by her wrists, limiting her movement. His grip was tight, his large hands easily wrapping around her wrists in a grip that, if he so chose, would snap them in two.

He exhaled, trying to calm himself; dismissing her as a threat through the insult of closing his eyes while doing so. When they opened he was once again in control of his turbulent anger. "Now, I believe I thanked you for that dance. I'm not one to be ignored."

Hinata was actually shocked. All of that fight was only because of her refusing to answer his needless words? If that was truly the case then this man was teetering on madness. Needing more time, Hinata decided to play along. "It was a lovely dance," she rasped out through a raw throat.

His smile was back, either at her comment or at the sound of her strained voice, Hinata could not tell.

"That's better," he chimed with a smirk. He pressed closer, leaning in to speak directly into Hinata's ear. "I am going to enjoy breaking you." His tone was the epitome of malicious. He felt Hinata swallow. "So loyal, so forgiving," he cooed. "What will it take for you to snap? Destroy your little world to the point where you're begging me to end it. And when you do, when you're putty in my hands, I'll use you to destroy everything else that you had once _loved_. You'll do it without hesitance. All for that pathetic hope of selfishly getting everything back, which is something that only _I_ can do."

Still standing in her personal space the creature of a man pulled his head back to look Hinata in the eyes. His aura shifted. "And the night in shining armour arrives," he mocked. "Tell me, does it pain you to know that regardless of how far you've come you're still not good enough to even protect yourself. That you're _still _helpless. That if your teammates were here I could kill them with ease while you hid beneath their dead bodies _again_." His voice, previously loud enough for everyone in the surrounding area to hear, lowered so that only Hinata could. "Is it him? Is he the one I need to use to be able to break you? Will seeing his lifeless form, knowing it is _all_ your fault, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it, break your plump little heart? Irrevocably this time?"

Hinata blocked out the thoughts that surfaced at his words, not wanting to admit to herself how much they actually hurt. She knew what she needed to do as of right now. She was no longer alone in this and even more allies were literally seconds away. Hinata made her move once he appeared to be slightly distracted. Her ribs expanded a minuscule amount before a heat warmed her chest. The man holding her captive, with his superb senses, barely had time to flash out of sight before a stream of fire escaped from her rounded mouth, expanding outwards in a deadly cone of flames. She used the time to dash to Itachi, the two of them providing a unified front.

From her peripherals she could see Itachi's sharingan burning red, his tamoe spinning rapidly, staring dangerously at the Masaru copy.

The copy ignored the glare, instead throwing one at Zetsu, clearly unaware of the little trick that Hinata had just used. Zetsu just grinned the same mad smile.

The copy dragged his eyes back to Hinata. "That _was_ fun, Hinata. I will be looking forward to our next encounter," he taunted. "I do hope you remember what I told you. Especially the part about hating to be ignored. I wouldn't want to have to teach you another lesson." He grinned.

His tone of voice made a chill run through Hinata and Itachi's blood boil behind a barely holding composure.

With those final words the two disappeared. Zetsu absorbing into the ground and the copy somehow vanishing.

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan without a minutes break, she didn't want her thoughts to catch up with her. She carefully scanned every dip, dive, and crevice. As she did so more entered the clearing. She stayed focused on her task, ensuring that her village was safe at least for right now.

When her eyes returned to their relaxed state she acknowledged the many pairs of eyes that were on her. She was sure she was quite the sight to behold. Her hair falling out messily around her face; she was right, it did _not_ hold in fight. Bruises in the shape of thick fingers starting to form on her neck. And the already purple bruise that was pulsating on her forearm. She was glad that her shirt covered her stomach because that area was calling at her quite loudly to empty the contents of her stomach. Yet she still stood with immaculate posture and her head held high.

Hinata took a moment to calm herself before speaking to the frozen and unsure ANBU. "I want every inch of this village checked, am I clear? Any available ANBU, even those off duty. Anything suspicious is to be dealt with accordingly at the time then made aware to your superior." She spotted a random ANBU up and to her right. "You. I want a list of all guards on duty tonight - check first that they are alright - also from the day the group of rogues attacked, and when I returned to the village." Her tone left no room for debate, she did not need to yell to warn to not be questioned. She then looked to her left and up. "And you. We lost three of our men today. I want them identified and those listed as family in their files to be made aware of their loss."

The ANBU gave a nod their head before swallowing their nerves to speak. "What should I say about the circumstances?"

"Nothing," Hinata spoke out bluntly. That was one of the many prices of being an ANBU, their way of death usually remained a village secret.

The ANBU nodded hesitantly but didn't speak another word.

With that Hinata dismissed the group turning slightly towards the others that had entered the clearing.

A low whistle let out breaking the tense silence. "Man, they gotcha good didn't they. Tsunade's healing that diplomat, she can probably get you after." Jiraiya's eyes were raking over her body becoming more and more narrow before he composed himself back to his usual relaxed demeanour.

"I can heal him," Hinata insisted. "She'll be needed." The village would soon be in disarray with worried civilians and eager to help shinobi of all levels.

"No." Jiraiya's stern tone almost took Hinata aback with surprise. He had only ever been truly strict while he had been training her. "If you want to get involved then we'll find someone to heal you first."

What Hinata didn't know was that he wasn't allowing room for debate, not only for himself, but because of the current tension surrounding all her overprotective friends, comrades, whatever they're called, at the moment. He didn't want to open up that argument/debate right now.

Hinata conceded. She really wasn't feeling the best and she wanted to be completely aware for the rest of the night and more than likely into the early morning. She took another look around finally taking in everyone that had responded to the explosion. Most had come from the party themselves but others had heard and felt the explosion and came to help.

Her eyes met with her group of ex-rogues. Each had a different posture and flicker in their eyes.

She continued her gazing next meeting with Kakashi's turbulent eyes.

Hinata's eyes softened knowing that he was regretting not being there to fight beside her.

Sasuke was beside Kakashi his anger was much more obvious, shown in the glare that he had perfected throughout the years. He relaxed slightly when Hinata flashed him a tired smile that spoke the silent words, _I'm okay_.

There were other that she knew closely but her now pounding head was proving to be a distraction.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Jiraiya began.

Hinata nodded her head. "We should keep that open incase there are any more injured." She peered up noticing that Itachi's still red eyes were watching her. "Itachi can heal me. I'll go home, change, then meet you guys at the Hokage Tower." Her voice was become quieter after straining it to sound normal.

"Sounds good," Jiraiya agreed. It was a good compromise and he really just wanted her to get checked out. Tsunade would undoubtedly recheck Hinata once she arrived so even if Itachi's skills were minimal it would equal out.

Hinata gave another smile before turning in the direction of her home that she now realized was relatively far away in comparison to the hospital. She could feel Itachi walking behind her, his eyes boring holes in the back of her.

Eventually, with their slow pace, they made it out of the eyesight of the disbanding group standing in the forest. Not a second later Hinata was swept up with immaculate care; she wasn't jostled and all of her obvious injuries were avoided. She didn't argue. She _wanted_ to; her stubborn nature called for it, to tell him she was fine and could walk on her own. She could walk on her own, heck, she could keep fighting if need be. _But_, she didn't have to, so for just this once she decided to take the not completely necessary help without a word. Just this once.

Hinata closed her eyes in an attempt to quiet her screaming body. She didn't know why she was so tired, she was positive she had faced worse injuries. Her head lulled to the side, falling onto Itachi's shoulder, as her muscles relaxed.

"Don't fall asleep," Itachi's deep baritone rolled through her, shaking her very slightly. "Did you hit your head?" He questioned in regards to his earlier statement, no concern leaked into his words.

"Mmh," Hinata mused, resting comfortably with her eyes closed trying to keep her mind blank to the fears and insecurities that had been wretched forward within the last hour. "Yeah. No blood though," she explained easily.

Itachi grunted his response.

Hinata willed her eyes open, peering up at Itachi with an obvious curiosity. She shifted her head when she noticed his Sharingan still active. Slowly she reached her outside arm upwards, she stopped when his burning gaze shifted down to her. She lowered it back down while narrowing her brows. Hinata brought her eyes forward, looking around she realized they were closing in on her home.

Itachi realized this as well and picked up his speed.

Itachi shifted Hinata's weight into one arm as he reached for the door handle. A dark house toasted warm met him. He flicked on the lights before making his way to the kitchen counter, the circumstancing surrounding this time met none from the last.

Without a word he went straight to work, placing his hands overtop her chest he sent a probing chakra to find the most severe injury. His eyes narrowed. Itachi stopped the flow of chakra to his hands abruptly before reaching for the bottom seam of Hinata's shirt. He pulled it up revealing a nasty darkening bruise hiding beneath her skin which was beginning to crawl to the surface.

It did not belong on her skin.

Itachi still didn't speak. Dropping the fabric he began healing. His temperament became more frigid once he noticed a small about of internal bleeding.

Itachi was meticulous in his healing. He took his time to find every tiny scratch that was on her, determined to not leave a single scar or bruise on her body for any longer than he could help.

Hinata was watching Itachi the entire time, it was the only thing to distract her from the nauseating healing. She was still impressed at how easily he had mastered the art, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

When Itachi was done he didn't move at first. Instead he seated one hand on either side of Hinata's thighs, staring downwards vacantly, deep in thought. Hinata had her hands folded in her lap, staring at the top of Itachi's head, her body glad that it was finally fully healed, her mind still conflicted. Her muscles and skin still ached from the strain and bruises but it was like a bug bite when compared to earlier.

Instead of wallowing in the silence, Hinata reached forward with one arm towards the distracted man. Her hand traced over his shoulder before pulling his body into her own. She wrapped her other arm around his tense frame. She was conflicted by her own actions, wasn't sure if this was what she should be doing. New fears and old fears had been brought into light today and she didn't want them to come into fruition. However, that pulling feeling in her chest killed any thoughts of acting in cowardice and running away from those she cared about. To protect herself through the means of turning a cold shoulder to those that had sacrificed so much for her, she could never forgive herself.

Itachi's muscles were stiff in her arms before he finally released his breath and his tension with it.

"Hinata," Itachi began steadily, distance apparent in his voice.

"I'm hurt," Hinata interrupted meekly. She could feel Itachi immediately react this time, his body had tensed once again. He was about to move, undoubtedly to check for this injury, when Hinata clarified. "Not physically," she reassured quickly before shifting back into her previous apprehensive tone. "I'm, I'm hurt and scared… I still, _still_," her hands clenched in his shirt with her admission, "wasn't able to protect myself, it was the same as before, when I was a genin." She tightened her arms as her voice lowered to a whisper, "I can't lose anyone else, Itachi. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I became strong so I wouldn't have to. So that I could protect everyone. I can't lose anyone else." Hinata's voice was becoming more haste as she continued, trying not to crack with her heavy words.

"I-I decided long ago that I was willing to give my own life without hesitation. B-But that was easy. The person that loses their life is never the one to experience the most pain it's those that are around to feel the loss that suffer. I can't feel that loss again, Itachi. I can handle a lot, but not that."

Hinata exhaled the remainder of her breath. She took a second to calm her growing anxiety while basking in Itachi's now familiar masculine scent, one that she recognized as uniquely him. "I can't lose you, Itachi. You're one of the people I can't lose. I'm so confused whenever it comes to you but that is something I know for certain."

"Hinata," Itachi's enthralling voice met her ears preventing her from rambling onwards; it seemed that once she opened her mouth her heavy words just continued to roll out, down her declining security.

That was all he said for a time. He hadn't reacted to her hold, his arms still on either side of her. His breathing was perfectly even as if uncaring to Hinata opening up her biggest insecurities.

Hinata pulled her arms back and placed them at her side, unintentionally close to where Itachi's lay. "We should go. I want to check on Hanabi before going to the Tower."

"Hinata," Itachi began again. He pulled back finally meeting Hinata's eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, not in fear, just surprise and slight confusion, when she noticed his Sharingan _still_ activated. He continued slowly, hesitant. "I've only ever _wanted_ to kill when it came to trying to protect one person. For Sasuke. But," his voice became dangerously low, "when I saw that man touching you, standing…" His words trailed off as a light in his eyes dimmed and he clenched his jaw. "And now, hearing what you said, I don't just want to kill him, I want to make him fucking suffer before ending his miserable existence." His intensity locked the yin and yang of their contrasting gazes together.

Hinata's eyes remained wide. Her mouth was slightly parted from beginning to speak before the words halted in her dry throat. Her heart was thumping loudly causing blood to rush to her cheeks. She had never seen Itachi like this before and it was stirring something within her.

Itachi closed his eyes while deepening his breathing, trying to calm himself enough for his eyes to turn back into their normal charcoal. "I'm not the type of person you should care enough to worry about, Hinata. Regardless of your idealistic view of me I am still… You…" Itachi sighed, stepping back in hopes of gaining space for his own currently cluttered brain. "I'm going to change."

Itachi turned away, heading towards Hinata's room where she had cleared out some drawer space for him.

Irritation clearly evident on Hinata's face she hopped off of the counter, completely oblivious to any of her bodies groans of protest. "Idealistic?" Hinata threw back his choice of word. When Itachi didn't stop his steps Hinata followed him into her bedroom. "You think I would only care for you if I saw you as some perfect being?" Hinata knew that was an irrational comment but she was tired and emotional and just wanted, needed, a straight response. No shinobi she knew were good with articulating, let alone sharing, their inner _feelings_ and _insecurities_, but she had thought she could trust Itachi with those weaknesses.

And him questioning their validity threw it right back in her face.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Hinata. "I didn't mean that," his eyes held an apologetic undertone at how she had deduced his collaged reply. He turned fully and walked over to Hinata who was holding their eye contact. He loomed above her yet she still stared him down with not even a hint of apprehension. "Would you like the truth then?"

Hinata was taken aback. Instead of showing it she just nodded stubbornly.

"The first time we met," Itachi started, "you were scared of me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of a fact, but Hinata agreed with a vertical nod not wanting to lie. She had been terrified.

"You were right to be, Hinata. I wanted to _use_ you. _Hurt_ you." Itachi's eyes had lost all softness. Now they were only hard with the intent to intimidate. "Not just as a pawn to improve my brother but for some twisted reason myself as well.

"I was on a line at that time. To complete my mission for the village I had to become someone else entirely. To become and stay a member of the Akatsuki I had to remain that person. When I saw you I _was_ that person. I'll admit my first feeling of you was curiosity but it tainted. Everything involved with an Uchiha eventually taints."

"I'm already tainted," Hinata whispered imploringly.

"No," Itachi's stern voice chilled the air with its finality. This time he was the one to initiate contact. His hands grasped both sides of Hinata's face, holding her steady even though she hadn't even contemplated looking away. "You are the most beautiful, pure hearted woman I have ever had the fortune of laying my corrupted eyes on."

Hinata didn't let his kind, heartfelt words distract her enough for him to end this discussion. "And _you_ are the most selfless, forgiving, strong, humble, giving man I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know." She moved her own hands up to grasp each of Itachi's wrists. "I do not think the problem is how I see you, but how you see yourself."

"I am a bad person, Hinata."

"And so am I!" Hinata defended.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her retort.

Hinata continued before Itachi could refute her statement again. "I have done many horrible, _horrible_, things; especially when I first began as the Rabbit. Things I did I would never do now. I know better. I've learned to say no. You know of Narazumono Village. Why don't you want me to care about you?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"How could you possibly know that?"

This was undoubtedly the longest conversation they had ever shared. Both of them heavily relied on nonverbal cues and always shared most of what they wanted to with a single look. Tonight everything was forced out into the open with their running emotions. Everything that had been hidden and left unsaid was starting to come out. Both needed to communicate fully this time, needed to be honest with one another if they ever wanted to move forward, wherever forward might be.

"Because I trust you, Itachi. I think more than I trust anyone else." Hinata peeled off Itachi's hands and intertwined them in each of her own. She stepped even closer, peering up at him with those distraught doughy eyes.

"You shouldn't."

Hinata froze, her usually fluidic body tense. She stepped away before separating her hands from Itachi's and bringing one over her mouth. Hinata tried to stop the fit of giggles that over took her. Her eyes lit with mirth.

Itachi's mouth pulled down into a frown and his eyebrows pinched together. Maybe he hadn't healed her head injury fully?

Hinata just continued to laugh.

"What?" Itachi forced out after a minute.

In between giggles Hinata explained her outburst. "That was just really cute." She smiled brightly. "You're one of the most intelligent people I know and that response was similar to one an academy student would give."

Itachi's expression remained in its strain position. "I've never been called cute before."

Hinata giggled once more, "I find that hard to believe."

Itachi's countenance went from confused to curious. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

The look that Itachi was giving Hinata made her laugh eventually die down. She bit her lower lip. Her face was flushed in pure merriment even after her laughter abated.

"It was rather childish, my approach." Itachi stepped towards Hinata, closing the space she had made in her previous retreat.

Hinata's breath caught sharply when Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand spanning nearly its entire length. An unhealthy amount of blood rushed to her face and her heart constricted funnily. One of her hands had came up to rest on Itachi's bicep the other pressing against his side.

Itachi stared deeply into Hinata's widened eyes becoming serious. "I am terrified as well. I could never hurt you but that does not mean that I will never. _But_, I'll ignore all that and trust your trust in me."

Hinata pushed past her flustered thoughts and smiled brightly at his words.

"Now, about this _cute_ comment?" Itachi spoke flatly, however, his eyes spoke much more loudly of his teasing intentions.

Hinata bashfully looked away.

"That's not what most men prefer to hear, but I will take anything from you," Itachi murmured.

"Oh, well surely you know that you're…" Hinata had began absently but as her brain caught up with her running mouth her words turned into a squeak.

Itachi smirked then pushed it away as he played into a false confusion. "What is it that I surely know, Hinata?" He allowed himself a smile as she still wouldn't make eye contact.

However, seeing the corners of his mouth lift upwards from the corner of her eyes she dared to glance back at Itachi. That was a mistake as she couldn't force herself to look away again. He just appeared so different when he smiled. It was so rare and such a show of trust. Even without his etherial smile, _this_, him allowing her so close and to open up so completely to her, warmed her heart.

Hinata's eyes hadn't left Itachi's mouth. It was something that he noticed and it caused his expression to drop but not because of a declining happiness.

She didn't realized it. She was being pulled forward by some subconscious force. Her mind blank to anything but her deepest, most hidden away, desires. Her eyes closed for the much to short second that her lips met his. As she pulled back she froze finally coming back to herself. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I… um…" Feelings of embarrassment coupled with the fear of being completely rejected caused her heart to sink into her stomach and her palms to begin to sweat.

Itachi needed a second of his own. Hinata had just kissed him. _She_ had kissed _him_. He had honestly not seen that coming. He almost didn't hear her stuttered apology and attempt at quick rationalization. He ignored her words, his goal instead to make her once again relax in his arm. He brought his free hand up slowly, grasping the back of her head and pulling her towards him, stealing a kiss of his own.

She took one from him, it was only fair.

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - Just a reminder that Jiraiya had put seals on all of the Akatsuki, excluding Itachi, that lowered their chakras. Not enough to make them defenceless but enough to hold them back.

Hi, this ending took me so long to write. I would love all of your opinions on it. It felt a little weird but I feel that between two introverted individuals, them trying to express themselves completely through their words, it would get a little weird and random. Please let me know what you think and feel :D

Also this story has gotten over 500 reviews! Thank you all so much, it's so awesome, especially for my first story. :D :D :D

Again this story is coming to a close but there is still much to come. I hope you stick along with it :P

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting :)

Until next time,

EK


	32. Moving Forwards

**Chapter 32**

_She didn't realized it. She was being pulled forward by some subconscious force. Her mind blank to anything but her deepest, most hidden away, desires. Her eyes closed for the much to short second that her lips met his. As she pulled back she froze finally coming back to herself. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I… um…" Feelings of embarrassment coupled with the fear of being completely rejected caused her heart to sink into her stomach and her palms to begin to sweat. _

_Itachi needed a second of his own. Hinata had just kissed him. She had kissed him. He had honestly not seen that coming. He almost didn't hear her stuttered apology and attempt at quick rationalization. He ignored her words, his goal instead to make her once again relax in his arm. He brought his free hand up slowly, grasping the back of her head and pulling her towards him, stealing a kiss of his own._

_She took one from him, it was only fair._

Hinata's eye remained open when Itachi's soft lips covered her own. It was unlike the other kisses she had shared. It was light and hesitant. Her surprised eyes met with Itachi's once they reopened. His eyes closed again and this time her own did the same. This kiss was a little bit longer with a little bit more pressure between their lips. He pulled back again.

The hand cupping the back of her head entangled into her messy locks. The hand on her waist wrapped around tighter, pulling her closer into his hard chest. She hadn't felt it before, but his heart was beating just as loudly as her own.

With this change in positioning they both paused, deeply searching one another's eyes looking for any uncertainty while simultaneously giving the other time to pull away.

The next kiss caused Hinata's toes to curl and her stomach to clench excitedly. Her hands drew up the planes of his arms before settling behind his head and neck, pulling him even deeper into the long awaited kiss of passion. His lips moved, switching periodically from suckling and playing with her bottom and top lip.

Hinata moved one of her hands as far down Itachi's back as she could reach from the above angle before sliding it around the side and to the front, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving beneath her wandering hand. Her hand fisted in the fabric trying to overcome the strong and rare urge that filled her senses to continue her exploration of the handsome man ravishing her lips.

Itachi wished she would have continued with her tame touches. Every path her small hands drew lit aflame with desire. Hoping to reciprocate that feeling within Hinata, Itachi moved his own hands. They both carried downwards, following different paths. One tickled along her side, the other teased her back. He loved the way her body arched towards him in response. He tightly grasped her hips while his thumbs ran circles along her hips bones, teasingly lifting and lowering the fabric of her shirt but never pushing it too high. Itachi eventually let one hand slide lightly down the outside length of her thigh before sliding it back up to her lower back. When Hinata let out a low moan he couldn't help but pull her closer.

However, Hinata pulled away completely red faced at her reaction. She removed one of her hands from Itachi to cover her mouth.

Itachi was slightly out of breath as a smirk formed on his face. He lowered his head to the side of her neck. He teased the skin there, drawing his lips back and forth. "Don't be embarrassed, if you don't make such sounds how will I know if I'm doing it right?" After a pause he added deviously, "You sound _sexy_."

His murmured words didn't help to abate the red from Hinata's face, but in all fairness that wasn't really Itachi's goal. She had to bite down on her lower lip as he continued to tease her.

"You are so beautiful," Itachi murmured against her neck, his warm breath causing her hairs to rise on end. "So beautiful," he repeated before nipping playfully on her skin.

Hinata's lip slipped out from the grasp of her teeth as she couldn't help but moan again when Itachi used his tongue to sooth the small burn.

"How long I've wanted to kiss you… Taste you…"

"I-Itachi," Hinata stammered out his name as she closed her eyes; he was known as one of few words, but the words he was currently whispering were driving her crazy. She moved her hands up to tangle into Itachi's hair in a mixture of pulling him closer and pulling him away. The pulling him away was was in her desire of wanting to have his lips on her own again. That desire won out and she pulled him more forcefully off.

It took Itachi one look in her eyes to know what she was asking for. He leaned in towards her, their lips barely touching, before he turned slightly to the side missing her lips completely. He kissed down her cheek and along her jaw before bring the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

Hinata let out the sound a mixture of a moan and a groan.

"Hm?" Itachi implored, still enjoying himself with her smooth skin and the unique way her body squirmed at his touch. When he felt Hinata's hand go back to his hair and pull he chuckled. "Yes? Would you like me to stop?"

Hinata nodded her head no.

"Hm?"

"N-No," Hinata forced out embarrassedly with a pout.

Itachi continued his attentions on her body. Growing bolder by her reply he slipped his thumb under the hem of her shirt brushing it against the silky skin of her back.

"Please kiss me," Hinata finally whispered.

Itachi paused, frozen for less than a second before he answered her pleading. Her innocent request let him know to near certainty that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and that one fact almost drove him mad with desire. Nearly_ two years _of repressed desire. Two years of that desire slowly escalating and being pushed away for the sake of another. Then finding out that all of that restraint was unnecessary. His legendary self-control was being tested to the extreme at this moment. His hands were tingling to touch, to _feel_ every inch of the woman he had desired and grown to care about with a frightening passion.

When Hinata parted her lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip he almost groaned. He complied hungrily. His mind was completely engulfed on Hinata and her mind on him.

"Ach-hem."

The pair froze their wandering hands and kissing lips. Their lips broke apart as Hinata dragged her head down into Itachi's shoulder to take a breath before looking up. Itachi, in all his damned perfect composure, was already staring at the interloper.

Hinata's face was beet red for the umpteenth time in the past minutes. "Sensei," Hinata acknowledged meekly. Her lips were red from the wanted abuse and her shirt was scrunched at the bottom.

To her surprise Jiraiya's cheeks were actually sporting a tinge of pink as well. Jiraiya sobered up quickly, letting out a booming laugh that met every corner of the house. "Tsunade yelled up a storm when I told her I let you skip out on going to the hospital. But I can see you are _more_ than okay," he grinned suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You did my old heart proud today," he teased with false emotion, placing his hand on top of his sternum. "You're definitely my student."

Hinata perfectly mirrored a deer in the headlights. "Um… ah, yes… thank you? I'll leave so, um, you can get changed." She barely glanced up at Itachi, instead keeping her head down as she brushed past a still broadly smiling Jiraiya.

Not letting this go Jiraiya was on her tail. "Come on you have to give me something for my next book! Some details! You're shy so you can start simple but as you get more comfortable just lay it on me."

It was in that moment in which Hinata wished she was the same girl from all those years ago; because that would mean she had already fainted unconscious and would, therefore, not have to be dealing with this line of questioning right now. Instead she just scolded him faintly, "Sensei!"

Jiraiya lifted his hands up in surrender. "Don't blame the writer in me. That was great inspiration."

Hinata sighed; the blood in her face hadn't yet died down.

"Now, I know he's a good kisser because you practically begged him but how-"

That time Hinata almost did faint. _He was standing there for that long!_ "Sensei, please," her eyes begged earnestly.

Both of them looked to Itachi as he entered the room. Nothing was out of place on his body, no hint of what had just occurred between them. His black shirt was fresh and unruffled, his expression blank.

Hinata quickly looked away before mumbling, "I'm going to change." She wanted to get out of her torn and dirty clothes. She was excited to put on her favourite baggy sweater once again. It would be a long night, comfort was a must.

The men left standing in the front locked eyes.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before speaking, "You're smart so I'm guessing I don't have to give you the whole 'Don't hurt her or else' speech."

Itachi didn't respond through words nor through changes in his body language.

Jiraiya sighed and scratched the thin stubble that was peeking through the skin of his chin. His carefree demeanour shifted starkly. "From what I remember of the Uchiha they were not above the often… let's call it one night stands; willing ladies were never really lacking." His tone was light and musing but his tense body language showed his true intention. "_However_, I also know that when Uchiha men found a woman they were… _interested_ in, well, it would take a lot to break that interest. I certainly hope, for your sake, that what I walked in on was an example of the second circumstance. Hinata is wise beyond her years when acting as a shinobi, but she is still naive when it comes to trusting those she calls a friend."

Itachi still stood unchanging, but Jiraiya's words penetrated deep. He reacted by twisting his body towards Hinata when she exited her room. The desire to reach out, even to simply place a hand around her waist or on the small of her back, had grown stronger; nearly all of his thoughts were focused on it. Itachi would have assumed that his craving to touch her would have lessened slightly, he had clearly been mistaken. At this moment he did not believe there could ever be a time in which he would not want to pull her towards him. His only relief came from when Hinata finally made eye contact. He almost smiled when there was an instant pink tinge on her cheeks.

Hinata put her attention back on Jiraiya. "Do I have time to go check on Hanabi-chan?"

Jiraiya shoved his hands in his pockets while turning around and making his way out the door. "Probably not. There's a group waiting for us. Don't worry, Hiashi's increasing security and had already gotten a medic to check on Hanabi before I left the grounds. She was perfectly fine from what I could see."

Hinata only nodded her acceptance, unfortunately his words didn't quell the worry in her stomach.

Seeing her hidden worry, Itachi quickly used a couple hand-signs to summon his crow. He caught Hinata's side glance before focusing back on his summon. Sharingan activated, he met the exact mirror of his eyes on the summon resting calmly on his forearm. After giving his crow its task he lifted his arm, giving the beast a push into its fluttering wings. As it flew the majestic animal blended perfectly into the dark night sky.

"It will watch Hanabi and let me know instantly if anything happens," Itachi explained simply.

Hinata's face immediately lit up with a smile. "Thank you."

Itachi would have given much more than his summon's time to see that magnificent smile.

It did not take the trio long to arrive at the Hokage Tower and get out of the chilling night air. It took even less time for them to arrive at the Hokage's office which was cramped with a gross number of agitated individuals.

Tsunade's glare shifted to them as they entered.

The room was in a heavy silence and no one seemed willing to break it. Every person in the room either appeared exhausted or irritated. Folded arms and scowling faces were not the main indicators, it was more the suffocating auras that would stress any lesser shinobi that decided to enter.

"So nice of you to join us," Tsunade drawled obviously annoyed. "Are you alight?" She asked a moment after; even in her present state her concern won out. The concern was voiced with narrowed brows but it was concern nonetheless.

Hinata nodded sternly.

"Good," Tsunade said with a bit of her relief leaking through her guard.

"She's more than good," Jiraiya grinned boldly. Slapping Hinata on the back a few times he added, "Never been more proud of my favourite student."

Eyebrows rose all along the room at that statement.

"Aw, Pervy Sage you don't mean that do you?!" Naruto's whining voice shattered the quiet of the room like a hammer through flimsy glass.

While the dynamic duo bickered back and forth, Hinata walked towards Tsunade who was beckoning her over with calling eyes. Tsunade did a quick assessment of Hinata's heath.

After being thoroughly impressed by the meticulous healing job, the only oddity in Hinata being her low amount of chakra, she broke the two up with a single order of quiet. She exhaled in an attempt to reel in her temper. _Today had started off so simple_, Tsunade mused dreamily. "What happened?"

Hinata stepped towards the outside of the office to face the others. "Zetsu was behind the attack. However, it was an unknown shinobi that disguised himself as the Daimyō's representative."

"Masaru is alright," Tsunade answered Hinata's well hidden concern. "Do we know when the switch occurred?" Tsunade questioned.

"Not yet, Hokage-sama. It would be fair to assume it was right before the party began due to the location of his body and his prior meeting with yourself." Hinata was posing as quite the contrasting image as she spoke with confident reasoning while wearing a fluffy baggy sweater and loose sweat pants.

"Very well," Tsunade accepted. "What do you believe the threat level to be?"

Hinata hardened her emotions, ensuring she made an unbiased deduction. "I did not engage Zetsu in this encounter, only passing a few words. The one disguised as Masaru, I shall call him M," Tsunade nodded to this, "could surpass the strength of a Kage."

The room went cold with that revelation.

"His speed was unrivalled," Hinata continued unperturbed. "Gai-sensei's release of all Eight Gates would be the only thing I know to surpass it." She glanced over at now exuberant Gai. "Which is not an option at this point."

The only thing to stop Gai from vocalizing his disagreement was the pacifying addition of 'at this point' comment. Regardless of his character, he still was not keen on throwing away his life when there was another option.

"I agree," Tsunade glowered at Gai to ensure he listened.

"He was holding back with me. He did not use jutsu. If he wanted, I would be dead." Hinata ignored how her comment affected those in the room. It needed to be said. She did not want any heroes trying to take this new man on by themselves. Only the strongest in the village should even considered joining in on the fight that was bound to occur.

Tsunade demeanour darkened considerably. "We're going to increase security around the village," she snapped. "Tsume-san, Shibi-san, I want some of your best on guard around the village. I will leave it to the two of you to organize the details. I expect to be informed as soon as this is done, which should be by tomorrow afternoon latest."

"You can count on the Inuzuka, Hokage-sama," Tsume bellowed proudly.

Shibi gave an understanding nod from behind his thick coat.

Pleased with the replies, Tsunade proceeded. She first looked to Hinata to double-check, passing the silent message of what bestowing this trust meant. Any fallouts would bring result in severe repercussions for Hinata. When Hinata still maintained her stance she held back a sigh. "You," she turned her glaring eyes on an unflinching Deidara, "I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain for staying a part of our village. We will weaken the seals on you, enough for you to place guards around the outsides of the village. I'll need a diagram of where they were placed as well. You fail in this and you're out. You betray us and you're out _and_ Hinata faces severe repercussions. Chose if you can live with that."

Deidara rolled his eyes though there was a tiny smirk on his face. He wouldn't mess with the uptight village, mainly for Hinata's sake, but also because he was eager to prove his alliance and gain their trust enough to be able to design his artwork full time and to the full extent.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes but moved on.

"Hinata, you're to return your position as Head of ANBU, affective immediately." She quickly added, "Thank you for your time, Shikamaru. I will keep it in mind in the future."

Shikamaru politely brushed off the thanks. He had to admit he would miss the job. He enjoyed the thought that was required to effectively organize successful missions and it payed incredibly well (not that one would take said job for such a reason). He would not miss the stress, however. There were too many lives reliant on _his_ success.

"Next-" Tsunade had began again only to be halted by a pair of ANBU materializing in the centre of the room. They knelt with their heads down awaiting acknowledgement. "What?" Her voice still had that sharp twist.

"Hokage-sama," the one speaking made eye contact. "We have found _four_ more bodies."

Just like that the tension in the room rose back to a critical level.

Tsunade clenched her fists with a scowl before relaxing them and straightening her posture. "Where were they found? Do you know their identities?"

"They were found a few minutes northwest of the front gate. One of the bodies was a twenty-five year old chunin. Name: Wareta Ushina. The remaining three were of jōnin level." That fact brought the news to higher stakes. "Inuzuka Mara. Aburame Shinju. Hyūga Kyo."

A minute of cold silence passed before Tsunade cursed out, "Fuck!" Her hand slammed down on her desk making a few splinters fly.

More hesitantly this time, aware of their Hokage's growing temper, the ANBU added, "There were some oddities, Hokage-sama. Each body had a red 'C' drawn on their forehead. And, this." They reached into their side pouch with a tense arm. They offered forward a beige scroll while remaining in their kneeling position.

Tsunade sent a look to Hinata for her to retrieve it.

Hinata stepped forward and grasped the scroll. She ran her thumb over the rough material. Ignoring her own curiosity she handed it to the Hokage.

Tsunade unraveled it with steady hands and searching eyes. Her eyes narrowed more and more the further along she read. Jiraiya, peeking at the unknown words on the scroll from behind Tsunade's shoulder, maintained his original expression. His only change was when he puckered his lips and swished them to the side while shooting Hinata a quick side glance.

A minute later Tsunade fully focused her attention onto Hinata. She held the unraveled scroll outwards for Hinata to take and read herself.

Hinata took the scroll, her curiosity outweighing her hesitance that formed after watching the reaction of her sensei. Her demeanour did not change as she read, but her mind was hardening itself beneath the surface.

Written in impeccable handwriting and a deep black ink were names. Sixty-four names exactly. To any well versed shinobi only a few names would stick out as familiar. These names were of the shinobi who had made themselves a name outside of the authority and _law _of the Great Villages. They were names of rogues, most.

Names of the villagers from Narazumono Village: The Village of Rogues.

Hinata's eyes stopped on the last name.

_"Please!"_

Hinata's mind drifted back without her consent.

_"Please," a sobbing woman stared upwards with begging eyes. Her bloodied arms gripping her most precious._

Hinata's neutral eyes stared downwards at the kneeling ANBU, in less than a second they shifted back to their previous calm openness. Her voice was light as she inquired, "Who has read this?"

"Just myself, Hinata-sama."

_"This mission… I am entrusting our villages future to you. Do not make me regret not listening to your father's words."_

To those in the room it was if Hinata was merely taking a moments pause; time to think or time to plan.

_"No witnesses. No survivors. You understand the consequences if this is not the case, correct?" That rough voice spoke with a mix of contempt and grudging acceptance. His tone ate away at her recently growing confidence, her strengthening walls. It called to that girl she _was_, pushed aside the girl she _is_. With this tone it was easy for his talons to pierce into her brain, take a deep root into her psyche._

Only those searching would notice Hinata minute change in heart rate.

**_"You will do this."_**

_"P-Please! She's innocent in this!"_

**_"No survivors."_**

_"Just myself, Hinata-sama."_

**_"No witnesses."_**

Hinata felt that disgusting gnawing at the back of her head. It sickened her. It made her tense in unreasonable fear and anxiety. It made her throat close dry and jaw clench.

A whoosh of air entered Hinata's starving lungs. Her mind clicked back, this time for good.

Hinata changed her attention back to Tsunade who was now stiff with apprehension. Her brown eyes were alert, her body prepared. Jiraiya had a similar disposition, ready to interfere.

Hinata stepped back with obvious meaning. She could not without bias deal with this issue, not without shutting off her emotions. And she had promised not to do such.

Tsunade relaxed. "Bear," she spoke to the ANBU that had been speaking. "You are to go with Inoichi-san," she glanced at the compliant Yamanaka. When she noticed the ANBU tense she added, "You did not do anything wrong. You simply have not developed the mental barriers to protect this information."

Bear hid their shaking hands in tight fists. Fear and unease raked their body. The Hokage could easily be feeding them words of deception.

"No harm will come to you." Hinata's quiet voice reached out. "I am deeply sorry that I have placed you in this situation."

Bear lifted their head, their expression hidden behind their thick mask.

"No more lives will be meaninglessly lost."

The conviction and raw emotion in Hinata's voice convinced both of the present ANBU.

Bear stood a gave a low bow. "I'm sorry I did not mean to insult-"

Tsunade lifted a hand, "Your concerns were not unfounded. It is unfortunately the world we live in."

Grateful for the Hokage's amnesty Bear left without hesitation following the Head of the Yamanaka.

"You can continue on with the rest of your assignment." Tsunade spoke to the remaining ANBU.

In a flash the ANBU vanished from sight and senses without even a swirl of air.

Tsunade narrowed her brows after a minute of silence. She tapped her nails against the wood of her desk with the insipid clicking picking away at a few of the occupants' patients. "Ah," she expressed once she remembered her previous topic before they were interrupted. "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat at Tsunade's exclamation.

"What's your _decisions_?"

This question perked Hinata's interest; more specifically, their answers.

It went against their original plan, but sometimes that happens; circumstances call for a change and adaptation is the only option for success.

There were more faces of veiled confusion than understanding in this group.

"I'm in." Sasuke was surprisingly the first to respond, his gaze focusing conspicuously on Hinata before settling on Tsunade.

Hinata had expected as such. She waited for Naruto.

"You know, I'm just not feeling it. I don't think I'll accept." Naruto's laid-back refusal was also expected.

Tsunade shifted back in her chair, an understood signal to Hinata. It was a sign of permission.

"A or B," Hinata lazily asked the Hokage.

Tsunade grimaced, as if disgusted she even had to ask, "A of course."

Hinata shrugged, she had to double check, it was not her decision to make. "May I ask why?" She spoke to Naruto. "If you're having a bad feeling about this then please share. Those are not to be ignored as I'm sure you know." She lightly pushed him for a reply.

Naruto chuckled, trying to hide his discomfort. "Feel like I just need to stay in the village right now. Especially after tonight." He rubbed the back of his head, his fingers getting caught on a couple knots before he wiggled them free.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding before cracking a tiny smile. "That's very responsible and mature of you, Naruto-san. Someone of your strength would definitely be missed in the village." She heard and ignored the few snorts that were released. She instead focused on the nuances of her prey. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks and he was refusing to make eye contact.

"Haha, yeah…"

"However, I must be honest with you. I know you are lying." Hinata giggled when she saw Naruto open his mouth to rebuke. "Don't worry, I trust you. I merely wish you would trust us with your true reasoning."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled ashamed. "It's just… Arghhh," he groaned. "I met someone and-"

"YOU'RE REFUSING THIS FOR A GIRL!" Tsunade's furious voice flung out through the room making the sensitive ears cringe. "Do you realize what kind of opportunity this is, you knucklehead!"

"Hokage-sama," Hinata's timid address made Tsunade snap her head toward her.

Begrudgingly Tsunade conceded.

With knowledge of what was truly holding Naruto to this village Hinata gave him opportunity to further explain.

"Actually, it's a boy - Shut up, teme!" Naruto snarled at a chuckling Sasuke. That was not what he meant. "A _young_ boy who's - I swear, teme!"

At Naruto's lifting fist Hinata spoke up. "You two, please."

Naruto smiled apologetically and Sasuke looked off to the side as close to guiltily as the Uchiha could.

"I met a kid at Ichiraku. His mom just… And, he's… I don't want…"

Tsunade's face softened in understanding.

Hinata, however, took another approach. She furrowed her brows. "He would be placed in the orphanage or he would receive a weekly allowance given by the village. He will be taken care off."

"Yeah, but-"

This time Hinata interrupted. "This boy's life is inconsequential to the lives you would save by joining the _Heiwa no Yoake_ however short term."

A scowl overcame Naruto's face. "How can you say that?!"

"It is the truth."

Naruto's scowl deepened. He slammed his fist on his knee, jumping up from his seat. "He's-"

His breath was knocked out of him as Sasuke forcefully pulled him back down.

"Calm down," Sasuke warned.

"Fine then! If you don't care about him then let him come with me. Then we all win." Naruto announced stubbornly.

Hinata paused a second to contemplate. "His life would be in your hands. He would be your complete responsibility."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to him! Not that you care," he ended in a mumble.

Hinata ignored his jibe and snuck a glance to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed, "What's the boys name?" She had a feeling that Hinata had known Naruto's reasoning all along.

"Ryouta, Haru."

Tsunade glared over at Hinata. However, seeing the passionate look on Naruto's face it melted away. She had to admit this would be good for him. And, regardless of their back and forth's she wanted what was best for the knuckle headed ninja.

Tsunade had immediately recognized the boys name as the son of the ex-shinobi who had been taken into recuperative psychiatric care not long ago. The ex-shinobi's _stability_ was brought under question through Hinata after she had met her son both on the street and at the academy. Tsunade doubted this was a happy accident. _This girl…_

"Very well, I'll settle the paperwork," Tsunade said with little enthusiasm. "Both of you are dismissed to prepare. You are to leave tomorrow. You know your mission."

Still irate, Naruto nodded with a clenched jaw. Sasuke nodded as well, the only one of the two making eye contact.

Pride swelled in Itachi's chest at seeing his how far his brother had grown in maturity.

When the two left Tsunade immediately shot Hinata a look that read, 'Really?'

Hinata's only response was a blush. A few laughs were heard but quickly silenced at the Hokage's glare.

"You leave too," she waved at Hinata. "Take your group. Kakashi and Shikamaru will inform you on what you've missed."

Hinata smiled before bowing respectfully. She wisely remained silent not wanting to incur the Hokage's wrath. She felt remorse for Jiraiya who was more than likely going to receive the brunt of her frustration that came from that day.

%%%%%

Hinata let her hands roam over her well organized desk while sitting comfortably in the plush leather chair. In front of her, either sitting, standing, or leaning, were her boys and Sakura.

Sakura appeared uneasy, however, her feelings of indignation outweighed. "Um, Hinata-san?"

Seeing this coming, Hinata nodded her acknowledgement.

"Do you mind me asking what the mission Sasuke-kun and Naruto got sent on?"

Hinata understood Sakura's worries, so with a soft voice she explained as much as she could, "Due to certain circumstances it was the best course of action to send them on a long term mission away from the village. Please do not worry about their safety, they will be joining up with incredibly strong shinobi that I myself have worked with."

With a blush of discomfort Sakura voiced, "Is there another spot open on the mission? I mean we're a team… A medical ninja could always come in handy."

"I am sorry," Hinata refused. "Sending two was a risky enough statement. Aside from this there were separate reasons for their specific consideration for this mission. In all honesty this mission was created for these reasons."

Sakura, downtrodden, nodded her acceptance.

Hinata exhaled and focused on Kakashi. There was still tension between them much to her dismay. If he had been upset at Obito returning she would not blame him. _But_, she did not think that to be the reason. If it was, he more than likely would have spent _more_ time with her; at least she believed their friendship had developed that far, for him to seek her for comfort. Surely the kiss did not disgust him that much? Surely the idea of her actually having feelings for him did not repulse him to that high an extent?

She shook those thoughts from her head. She needed to trust him. Have faith in their long developed relationship. What kind of friend would _she_ be if she thought the worse of him right off the back?

With that thought in mind she smiled unsurely. "Kashi? What did I miss?

Kakashi's mouth parted in momentary surprise. He swallowed down the dry lump in his throat, the raw guilt that had begun to surface. "The, ah, only important mission," he cleared his gritty throat, "I think would be the most recent. Don't you think, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru had one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows lifted. His eyes darted from Kakashi to Hinata and then subtly to Itachi. _This will be… _"Troublesome," he muttered to himself.

%%%%%

Hinata's face was stone cold after hearing both Shikamaru's account and, surprisingly, Obito's own words of his involvement. Tsunade's reaction to those found bodies made much more sense now to Hinata. For such a strong and well thought out team to fail in the highest extent - at the cost of their lives - proved that a different tactic would need to be used to secure information on Zetsu and this new M.

Her crystal eyes stared seriously at Kakashi and moved to Obito. "I want both of you check out where those three had been ordered to search. You are _not_ to engage." She emphasized each word. "If either of you are spotted, Obito, you are to teleport the _both of you_ out of there. This is primarily for information anyways." Trying to be realistic Hinata double-checked, "Will you two be able to work together amicably?"

The old teammates shared a sidelong glance.

"Both of you on this mission makes the most logical sense, _but_ only if you can work together." Hinata's eyes were pleading behind the initial sharp focus.

Obito broke out into a face splitting grin, he slapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Old stick up his ass Kakashi and I can pull it together for one mission."

Hinata narrowed her pouting eyes at Obito. When he continued to smile she looked back to Kakashi who had yet to move or respond.

"As long as I don't have to carry him like in the past, I'm fine," Kakashi said with no teasing inflection.

Hinata pressed her lips together. "Okay, _Naruto_, _Sasuke_, thank you for your cooperation." Hinata had to hold in a laugh when Obito's and Kakashi's eyebrows twitched simultaneously, both too prideful to look away. "You will both leave tomorrow, sunset."

"Shikamaru," she turned away from the petulant adults, "I'll be sending you to The Sand as mentioned." She held out her hand in front of her. In a poof of white smoke The Sand's bingo book appeared with a thick scroll laying atop it.

Shikamaru stood to grab both pieces.

At his intrigued expression Hinata informed him that both were not to be opened and given directly to the Kazekage himself. "You are to go with Ino-san and Choji-san. Once you arrive the three of you can stay for a maximum of two days, unless something occurs of course, then return. We will need you all as soon as possible. You are team leader. Use your judgement."

Shikamaru, with his still questioning mind focused on the scroll in his pocket, he could not help his inquisitive nature, nodded a brief yes.

"Deidara."

The blond shot Hinata a playful grin.

Hinata returned it moderately before continuing. "You can start on your task tomorrow morning. I'll get Jiraiya-sensei to weaken your seals so you can have more of your chakra." His grin widened. "I will also ask Hokage-sama if a Genin Team can accompany you. It would look good on both your record and theirs. Of course the ANBU will be present as well."

Deidara scowled in distaste. "I have to babysit a bunch of brats?"

"Their Jōnin sensei will be with them, you shouldn't have to worry," Hinata tried to appease.

Deidara blew a raspberry from his lips as his response earning a giggle from Hinata.

Task after task was ordered out, not just to those in the room but to all the men she needed. Her small office had cleared to now where she sat alone, everyone busy ensuring the safety of the village. The body count had remained unchanging to Hinata's relief. The night moved into a peaceful lull that only served to set Hinata more on edge.

All guards stationed at the gate during the time of any of the recent infiltrations were currently at Torture and Interrogation, the prior only to be used if information appeared to be withheld. Hinata was still awaiting report.

However, her mind was somewhere else entirely, having finished all leftover paperwork in record time. Her mind betrayed the distracted image she presented, staring straight ahead at the closed door as if engrossed in a good book. "Ram," her voice didn't rise above her usual softness.

The ANBU in a Ram mask materialized in front of her in a kneel.

"There's no need for that," Hinata said blankly before going on to what she called the ANBU here for. "I would like you to go to the Hyūga and request their assistance."

The Ram had straightened and gave a vertical nod at her order.

Hinata continued. "I would like the training scrolls of all their techniques and their research on the chakra network. They should comply, but if not make them aware that I am more than willing to keep them on clan property while I use them. If they still don't comply then get creative. I know what I would do, let's see if you do the same."

The ANBU's throat shifted as they swallowed. "Of course, Hinata-sama."

As one left another person entered.

A blush immediately covered Hinata's cheeks as Jiraiya stood in the doorway.

Jiraiya grinned with an odd mixture of amusement and fear. "Warning you. The demons coming in three, two, one…"

Hinata cringed back slightly as Tsunade came stomping up the hallway. She shot a confused, pleading look at Jiraiya, but he was no help.

"What are you still doing here?!" Tsunade snapped with her usual fire.

Hinata cringed back some more.

"Don't get all wide eyed on me!" Tsunade threw a glare at a thankful Jiraiya (glad to not be at the forefront of her wrath) who had snuck out before her. "You nearly get yourself killed today and now you're here at," she burned a hole through the clock with her eyes, "four-thirty in the morning. You had almost no chakra! You should know better! You need to be resting! You're no good weakened or dead!"

Hinata opened her mouth to explain but one look silenced her. Hinata stayed silent as Tsunade continued to rant.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Tsunade accused.

Hinata held back a sigh, _I can't win._ "There is still work to be done." When all those words appeared to do was rile Tsunade up even more Hinata added, "It is my responsibility, I brought the threat back to the village."

Storms appeared in Tsunade's brown eyes.

It was now Hinata's turn to swallow nervously as Tsunade turned around to shut the door with an eerily quiet click.

"So help me, Hinata…" Tsunade shook her head as if denying the idea. "If you leave and try to take this on by yourself I will go after you and drag your ass back to the village myself."

"Hokage-sama-" Hinata tried.

Tsunade took the few steps forward to meet with Hinata's desk. She leaned forward, laying her hands against the surface. "This is not as the Hokage, Hinata. As your _family_ I will not allow you to throw your life away."

Jiraiya chuckled throatily at Hinata's surprised expression. "That's right, kid." He walked forward and wrapped an arm around an, less than usual, annoyed Tsunade. "But, I'm not worried like the adorable Tsunade-chan here." He suppressed a grunt of pain as an elbow whacked his side. He coughed to clear his throat, "I know you."

Jiraiya stood up taller in growing excitement. "So," he clapped his hands together, "training begins later today?"

%%%%%

Half an hour later and Hinata was passing through the renewed barrier that surrounded her house. With the current threat to the village she had decided to increase its strength with little deliberation. Now, it would only allow a select few individuals to pass unless she psychically allowed it by opening up the barrier. A new change also made it so any matter that randomly materialized into the interior would be immediately trapped in sealing chains (she made sure to warn Obito about this, though she had to admit the hilarity that image presented).

Hinata turned her head a second before Itachi appeared beside her with Hoshi in one of his arms, her tail happily wagging. He put the excited dog on the grass who quickly trotted to Hinata to pat her paws against her thighs, her fat tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

Hinata gave a bright smile while leaning down to give her puppy a scratch behind a floppy ear.

Other than the excited panting, the pair enjoyed the rare silence after a hectic day. They revelled in the comfort the other brought. The house was warm as they entered, toasting them from their numb toes to their blue fingers.

Itachi glanced at Hinata, his mind remembering what had conspired in this house hours prior. From the pink on her cheeks he gathered her mind was remembering the same. "Was it alright that I kissed you?" Not one for dancing around the point, Itachi asked bluntly.

Hinata felt more blood rush to her face. "Um, well, I kissed you first. I'm sorry if-"

"That's not what I was saying," Itachi interjected. He turned in order to completely face an unmoving Hinata. "I hope I did not force myself onto you."

Hinata quickly brushed away that perspective. "No." Her receding blush came back full force, she stared at her interwoven fingers before breaking them apart and boldly making eye contact. "I…" her courage faded staring up into Itachi's piercing gaze.

She glanced off to the side in uncertainty, "I didn't mind… I _liked_ kissing you, Itachi. You can… kiss me whenever you'd like." Her eyes widened, "Ah, I mean, you can… Wait… You don't have to… um…" Hinata bit into her bottom lip abashed when she heard Itachi's guttural chuckle.

Itachi leaned forward while using one hand to tilt Hinata's head to be in line with his own. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Hinata's bottom lip dislodged from her abusive teeth as she heard Itachi's words; words that were said with the most open smile. Not only his smile, but his eyes were open in a way that allowed for her to read every flittering emotion that passed his mind.

_Trust_

_Adoration_

_Joy_

Hinata saw his eyes darken as they dropped to her slightly parted mouth. It was a look so raw she could not explain it. It made Hinata involuntarily gasp as her stomached tingled.

"I'm going to abuse that offer of yours now, Hinata." His face lowered painfully slow, ensuring that if Hinata truly wished it, she could pull away.

Itachi's lips met Hinata's in an embrace before breaking apart much to quickly. "And, I will make the same offer." He dropped his hand off of her face. Laying it on her waist he gave her a small push towards her bedroom. "Go to sleep." He straightened, this time his eyes maintaining his new openness. "Good night."

Hinata's feet followed the order, but her mind stayed in the same place. Peering over her shoulder she took one more look at Itachi before turning into her bedroom and closing the door behind her, a confused Hoshi sneaking in at the last second.

%%%%%

Hi,

I hope you guys liked the chapter and the ItaHina development. I'm tired so I won't write much :P

I know some parts were a bit vague, these parts were in reference to previous chapters. I tried to hint without outright saying things, if I didn't do it well, just leave your question as a review or message me and I'll explain :D

Thanks so much to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favourited (I hope you know I go through all of your profiles for good reading material :P)

I also got a really nice review from Bloody Broken Angel last chapter. Your words were so sweet, thank you so much, they meant a lot :) And I agree with your advice (as you will see next chapter :D ).

All of the reviews were super nice last chapter, thank you for the support!

Okay, work tomorrow.

Good night (for me)

Until next time,

EK

Ps. Past 200,000 words!


	33. I know

**Chapter 33**

Hinata's smile lit up the area in which they were 'training'. After hours of demanding training Itachi had come and distracted her into an unwanted break. But, now, as they engaged their competitive natures in a game they had not played since their time as members of the Akatsuki, Hinata was glad he had come to her.

He shot her a playful look before he upped the ante. Jumping upwards with ease he flipped upside down. With the quickest of reflexes he threw with precise precision six kunai. About to begin his descent he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out six more. As these new kunai flew in the air they ricocheted as needed to reach their goal.

Six thumps were heard in the wooden targets, a second later another six were heard hitting their mark.

Hinata used her Byakugan though she did not need to, she knew the kunai would all be resting perfectly in the centre of their desired target. Hinata laughed lightly, not one was even a hairs breath off from the centre. "Is that the best you can do?" she challenged jokingly.

Itachi smirked, "We'll have to see now, won't we?"

Without waiting for Itachi to move off to the side, Hinata mirrored his early motions. The cold wind brushing against her face did not distract her, nor did her cold fingers hinder her. With her Byakugan active it was incredibly easy to see all targets.

As she landed she heard the metal meet wood to the familiar rhythm. Hinata lifted her head only for her smile to fall. "Itachi?" She called out confused. With a minute of no response she activated her Byakugan again.

He was nowhere in her extended sight.

While she was inspecting she felt a flat hand placed on her lower back. She quickly turned around in surprise only to come face to face with Itachi. Hinata's face dawned a look of complete confusion. "How did you…? I did not see you."

Itachi remained silent, his eyes not leaving her.

Hinata's heart fluttered when she saw his eyes darken to that familiar shade, one that she now recognized as his deepening _lust_. Hinata maintained her footing as Itachi stepped closer. Trying to maintain her bearings she asked again. "How did you do that? Why couldn't I see you?" It was the only thing keeping her oriented in their current proximity.

Itachi still did not speak.

There was no hesitance this time when Itachi reached towards Hinata, pulling her forcefully into him. His mouth descended onto her own with such passion it sent her back. He followed her stumble while wrapping his arm around her waist to mould her curved body against his own.

Hinata could feel every crevice of the man holding her. Her entire mind, her entire being, was completely enthralled on Itachi. She was pushed backwards when his much broader form leaned even more into her; not that she put up any resistance. Her feet made short, haste steps backwards until her back eventually came into contact with one of the surrounding trees.

Hinata's head whirled, dizzied by Itachi's searching hands. He had seemed to have completely let go off all his inhibitions.

Hinata's body jerked when his hands tightened nastily on her hips. The accompanying pain was enough to wake her from her haze. She tilted her head away, pressing it back into the trunk of the tree. With closed eyes she tried to regulate her breathing. "Itachi?" She felt his mouth switch to teasing nips and kisses along her jaw and neck.

Hinata began to lower her arms to his now painfully tight grip. They were stopped mid-motion. Hinata's eyes snapped open as her arms were jerked upwards at an uncomfortable angle. She twisted her arms to try and break his hold as she could feel bruises beginning to form on her flimsy wrists.

Hinata tried to melt into the tree to get a glance at Itachi. Looking downwards her breath lodged in her throat. The man pressed so intimately to her was clearly not Itachi.

Hinata tried to call forth her chakra and to her immediate trepidation it did not answer. She felt more than heard a chuckle resound through the man in front of her. Her instincts then lead her down her next attempt. Her strength not completely dependent on chakra she tried to use her well developed muscles to break her arms free.

All that did was make the man hold on tighter.

Hinata continued her struggle futilely. "What do you want?" Hinata's voice remained steady despite her anxiety.

The man let out another chuckle before finally pulling his head away to stare Hinata in the eyes, however he kept his body pressed against her.

Hinata instantly began to struggle again when she recognized the man. Masaru. _M_; the man disguised as the aristocrat Masaru. It was again pointless. Her body did not feel sluggish or heavy, just weakened. As if a swing of her fist could not even wound the wing of a fly. Hinata's breath was forced out of her as M pulled her towards him before violently chucking her back against the tree. Her head hit with a resounding smack.

She ignored the dizziness that came, ignored the warm stickiness that ran through her hair. "Who are you?"

_"__You're really pathetic."_

Hinata's body was easily lifted by her neck before she was thrown and slammed into yet another tree. Her head cracked again making her eyes go black.

When the black splotches faded away one by one her eyes slowly took in the changed scene. Utter fear racked her entire body. "K-Kiba-kun?" Her saucer-like eyes stared unblinkingly. They turned to the side meeting the form of another demon from her past. Tori: the captain of the group that murdered her teammates and scarred her sensei. She laid crumpled in an area outside of the village walls, an area that would forever hold place in her nightmares.

Hinata tried to stand, but her body had been substantially weakened. All she could do was crawl forward in that familiar manner. Her hand reached out to caress the side of Kiba's face while staring into eyes that she knew all too well were lifeless. Hinata bit down on her trembling lower lip as tears streamed down her face.

_"__You're pathetic."_

Hinata gasped as Kiba sprang back to life as he spoke those venomous words. He pulled away from her hand as if disgusted she had the nerve to touch him.

_"__I sacrificed my life for you. How many lives have you taken yourself? You're no better than the man that killed me. I know everything… and you disgust me now, Hinata. If I knew that you would turn out like _this_ I would never have given my life for you to survive."_

Hinata's heart began to shatter at his hateful words, nevertheless, she knew she deserved them. Her flowing tears refused to stop, she had lost her cherished control over her body and mind. Hinata sat back in mortified surprise when Kiba's bleeding body stopped beside another. She could not help but watch as he fell to his knees to wrap a protective arm around a small child

_"__You're disgusting. _You_ killed this child. A child, Hinata!"_

_"__I am with, Kiba."_

Hinata darted her eyes to the unmistakable voice of Shino. A whimper lodge in her throat as she saw him standing with a cut open throat, blood still pouring out of the fresh wound and staining the earth.

_"__I cannot condone this, Hinata. You're not the girl we saved those years ago. You're not our teammate. You're a _monster_."_

Hinata brought her hands up to futilely try and block the words she knew to be true from entering her chaotic mind.

_"__And, now, you're going to end more lives."_

_"__Just by being alive innocents are going die."_

_"__You're disgusting."_

_"__Pathetic. You still can't protect anyone."_

Hinata crumpled further into herself, hiding her face into her bent knees.

Hinata did not even try to resist when she felt herself being knocked over. Her now lifeless eyes stared upwards into the endless sky as those painful words repeat over and over. She did not pay attention to the lustful kisses that were once again being scattered along her neck, working their way upwards.

Hinata only leaned away when she felt a sloppy tongue drag along her cheek. She felt the rough texture of the fat tongue hurriedly lick away, again and again. Her mind only registered when she heard a soft whine.

%%%%%

Hinata snapped open her eyes as she sucked in a large breath of air. Her tearing eyes glanced down at the weight laying along her torso, still licking away at her face in between small whimpers. She frantically looked around trying to ground herself to her surroundings.

She was okay.

She was in her room.

It was a _dream_.

Hinata lifted up a trembling hand as she scooted to sit upright in her bed, knocking Hoshi off of her in the process. She could still feel the warm blood of her teammate on her hand. She could still hear those words; they wouldn't stop repeating in her head; they wouldn't shut up!

"Hinata."

Hinata maintained her gawking at her hands. Hands that had cost so many their lives.

"Hinata," Itachi tried again. With no response whatsoever he took a tentative step forward.

Hinata snapped her head towards the movement.

The unrestrained look of fear in Hinata's eyes drove a wedge in his heart.

Hinata tried to calm herself with a deep breathing, but all she could manage was a few quick breaths. "W-What… What did I show you _that_ night through gen-genjutsu?"

Itachi narrowed his brows in confusion before understanding struck him. "You and your mother. Watching the stars. And her final words to you." Itachi responded calmly, trying to reassure Hinata of his identity.

Hinata nodded with a gulp. "Ah, how did you," she exhaled a quivering breath, "get me to turn on my emotions after…?" She trailed off as another painful memory washed over her.

At her far away look, Itachi chanced another step forwards so that he was only an arms length away. "I told you that Sasuke loved you."

Hinata met his eyes again.

"And," Itachi reached an arm forward, "I did this." His finger lightly poked Hinata in the middle of her forehead.

Itachi snuck forward some more. "You sillily taught me medical ninjutsu through injuring yourself." He relaxed his hand to cup the side of her cheek. "After an especially long mission you forced me stubbornly to take your bed… Even after I refused many times." He used his thumb to wipe away a falling tear. "You easily persuaded the social service worker watching that boy, Haru, to take him to Ichiraku when you knew Naruto would be present."

Itachi placed his knee on the bed, pulling Hinata into his chest. "You're favourite food is cinnamon roles. Which I know from the look on your face when you walked into the base with one after two months with the Akatsuki." He felt Hinata hide her face into his chest as her hands grasped his wrinkled shirt. "You're favourite colour is purple. Though I must confess I hope you are beginning to form an inclination towards red and black." He smiled slightly when he heard Hinata let out a strained, muffled laugh.

"I-Itachi?" Hinata spoke into his chest. "Thank you."

In response Itachi tightened his arms around her. "Thanks is not necessary." Peering down at the top of her head, he asked, "Would you like to tell me about your dream?" He felt Hinata tense and grip him harder. "I will not pressure you," he reassured.

Hinata knew that, knew he would not pressure her, he never had. With an exhale she whispered, "You and I were playing… with the targets like before. I lost track of you, but you reappeared and you kissed me. But, then your grip got too tight and I opened my eyes an-and it wasn't you."

"I will never hurt you in that way," Itachi spoke seriously, his eyes darkened at the thought of someone even trying to use that method to get close to Hinata: _touching_ her as him, _hurting_ her as him.

Hinata nodded her head, still not looking up. "I know. It was M. And nothing worked. My chakra wouldn't work and my muscles were weakened… Then it changed and I saw K-Kiba. The same way as," her voice began to tremble as it broke off. "Then Shino… his neck was…"

Itachi pulled her tighter into him, his hand rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

"And, she was there. The girl I killed. The _child_ from the village I _slaughtered_." She spewed her words showing the internal burning hatred within herself for her actions. "What they said. It was all true. I'm so _disgusting_. How many people I've killed without hesitation. How many-"

"You have saved," Itachi cut her off. "How many lives have you saved, Hinata? How many lives have you spared? The darkness… It easily overwhelms. It is warm, not like most think, and inviting. It offers you solstice in your loneliness. Most who fall towards it never get back up. You did. And you did it with a _smile_. Not only did you save yourself but you saved _all_ of us. Every member of the Akatsuki had been abandoned either by their village, their families, their comrades. They all fell into that darkness. Myself included. You, with your smile, your waiting hand, your listening ear, brought us all back. That is why they all so easily chose to go with you, at the least listen to you. Because without you they would be the same shell they were before. Your faith in them, your care for them, means much more than you will ever know.

"My life was over before you became a part of it. I was determined for my life to end by Sasuke's hand. I did not see any other option. My life was supposed to end much long ago. You were an _unforeseen_ circumstance. Which is why, know that regardless of what you feel for me, it will always be you. My life will always be for you."

"Itachi…"

"I am sure many have the same thoughts. More than you will ever admit to yourself."

Hinata unburied her head to stare up at Itachi. Pushing herself upwards she placed her lips to his. "I think I love you, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes softened before he leaned into another kiss. Intertwining one of his hands with her own he brought it to his lips placing a chaste kiss onto the back of her hand. He pulled her into him tucking her head underneath his own, "I _know_ I love you, Hinata."

%%%%%

_There are many different kinds of love. So many, that sometimes, it takes time to figure out which one it is that you are feeling. But, no matter how vast the expanses of love, it is still rare. When you feel it, express it. When you see it, don't look away. And, when it finally comes into your arms, never let it go. Because, it is not love that hurts, but the loss of love. _That_ is what leaves you bleeding._

%%%%%

Short chapter to wish you a happy Valentine's day. Interpret the words shared as you deem fit. Let me know what you think…

And as Gai would say, I hope your love blossoms like a flower on the first day of spring.

Me? I'm going to see Deadpool with my dad. Don't think any date could beat that :)

Until next time,

EK


	34. AN -- Rewrite 'Entangled'

Hi :)

I know it's been so long since I've last updated. I'm really sorry. I know it sucks when you get into a story and there is no ending.

Fortunately, I've been rewriting The Mask and it's posted as my new story _Entangled. _It will be different in many places. There will be more detail on Hinata's character development as a child. And be more realistic in a few places as well (don't want to spoil anything :P ). And a few more twists of course. It will also be a little more mature, so just a heads up.

I thought about just finishing The Mask, but reading back I've noticed my writing style has changed too much and it wouldn't flow at all.

I hope you give this rewrite a chance and leave me with all your thoughts :)

I have ten chapter complete, though they are much shorter than The Mask's chapter length. So if I get some interest I will post regularly.

I'm leaving on vacation this week, so I'll see if you guys like it when I get back.

Hope you're all having a good summer :D


End file.
